The slave who wouldn't obey
by Milk40
Summary: After a terrible shipwreck in the Mediterranean Sea, Isabella Swan, marquise de Courville, her two best friends and her loyal servants are rescued, but only to become slaves and serve the Volturi brothers, three men with very dark desires. Will Edward let Bella suffer in their hands or will he try to save her? On what side does he stand ? All Human. Domward. Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the characters from the Twilight saga. They are the property of the gifted and very talented Stephenie Meyer. I do own the plot of this story, however, and I'm warning you that if you are not comfortable with sexual content, this fiction is not for you. Please, do yourself a favor and don't read it.**

**Also, I purposely left all the nobility titles in French. I hope you won't mind.**

**Chapter 1**

**Isabella Marie Swan, marquise de Courville.**

This morning when I woke up, I was still Isabella Marie Swan, marquise de Courville. In two days, after nightfall, when it's time to go to bed, my name will be Isabella Marie Newton, duchesse de Cresson. I would be married to Mike Newton, duc de Cresson d'Alembert, lieutenant in the royal army and military adviser for the king.

I had never seen this man before. My family had made an alliance with his the day I was born, when they realized I was not the male heir they expected. I was just a girl, and I had no will of my own. My condition made me vulnerable to all my parents' decisions. I had to accept whatever they decided was best for me. After all, they only had my best interests at heart.

So, even if I was very sad to leave my lands located near the shore of the Mediterranean Sea, southeast of France, to travel to Corsica where my fiancé lived, I wasn't going to complain.

It was not time for me to leave the castle and board on the ship yet. I was waiting for my two friends to eat some refreshments in my boudoir. They had spent the night in one of the guest rooms because they were accompanying me to Corsica to be my maids of honor during the wedding that would take my freedom away forever. Esme Platt, my nanny, had brought some pastries and tea; the delicate scent of jasmine was all over the place. I heard the noises of footsteps and playful voices coming closer, and a few seconds later, Alice Brandon, comtesse de Marillac, and Rosalie Hale, duchesse d'Essanges, entered my little private room. It was probably the last opportunity for me to spend time with them as a carefree young girl. I would be nineteen tomorrow, and all my happy days were behind me.

"Please, Bella, stop looking like you're going to a funeral," Alice said, trying to make me smile.

I knew the expression on my face was not especially joyful.

"In two days I will have to share my bed with a perfect stranger, Alice," I justified myself.

"You know, a lot of young ladies would pay a fortune to trade their fate with yours, Bella," Rosalie added.

Rosalie was a stunning blonde with a voluptuous body who had once told me she wasn't going to wait until she gets married to have sex. But at the moment, I was having a hard time trying to understand her ambiguous comment.

"My dear Rosalie, aren't you the one who told me the other day that you wouldn't accept being put inside a cage?" I asked innocently.

"I'm talking about your future husband's place in society, Bella. You will have everyone at your feet, thanks to him. Do you realize how close he is to the king?" she questioned me, more excited than I was by the prospect of meeting Louis XIV and all his court. I didn't give a damn about being introduced to that despot who cheated on poor Marie-Thérèse d'Autriche with all the attractive women following him around like poodles.

"Rosalie," I said calmly, "my future husband owns land on a remote island in the Mediterranean. I seriously doubt that I will have numerous occasions to sympathize with the king's mistresses between two of Molière's performances."

Alice wanted to have her say. She was small, but she was sparkling and she didn't like being left aside. "Your future husband doesn't live on his island. He is too busy serving the king…"

"And he will almost certainly keep on living the same existence after the wedding, Alice," I agreed, "but I'm convinced that he will leave me behind and that I'm going to die of boredom before I reach my thirtieth birthday."

"Crap, my poor Bella!" Rosalie replied sadly while eating a share of pastry filled with custard.

"Let's be realistic, shall we?" I began to explain. "I'm barely nineteen and I'm going to start living like a nun in a secluded convent. I won't see you again and my only comfort will be the castle's library, which is quite big, if I have been told correctly."

Books had always been my passion, to my parents' despair. They didn't appreciate the fact that I was an intellectual young lady. They wanted me to play the harpsichord, to make my own quilts, to be able to cook even if we had plenty of servants to do that for us. I had learned from Esme, who was also in charge of the kitchen. And I had learned to ride and groom horses from Jacob Black, who was in charge of the stable. He was my best friend.

"Lord Newton will certainly give you a bunch of kids, Bella," Alice continued, attempting to cheer me up. "They will keep you occupied for the next twenty-five years."

Alice meant to encourage me, but her comment had the opposite effect and depressed me even more. I had absolutely no desire to get pregnant repeatedly just for the purpose of avoiding neurasthenia. I was barely out of childhood myself.

"You are very kind, my dear Alice and Rose, to try to help me see a bright side in my situation, but I think nothing is going to make me see one. I just can't envision any positive aspect in this union," I sighed.

I watched my friends eat the rest of the pastries, but I couldn't join them. I was beginning to feel apprehensive about my wedding night.

"Rosalie," I said after a few minutes of silence, "did I hear wrong when I heard you have already slept with a man?"

My friend almost choked on the piece of bun she was still chewing. She regained her composure and addressed me like she was going to reveal an important secret.

"No, Bella, you didn't hear wrong. I have indeed had the privilege of sleeping with a man. More than one, actually," she whispered with a smile.

"Tell me, then, for I need to know how it is the first time…and the next," I said, my voice breaking on the last words.

Did I really want to know the details of what happened between a man and a woman once they were alone in the privacy of their bedroom? Was it appropriate for a virgin to ask technical questions about sex? My mother had only told me that I had to be obedient to my husband in all occasions. But what did that mean exactly? That I had to submit to him and do whatever he wanted without complaining? And what if the duc de Cresson didn't behave himself in bed and treated me without any respect, as if I was just there so he could get his release?

"The first time was not memorable, Bella," Rosalie answered to my question. "Or, I'd rather say, it was memorable in terms of discomfort. But don't panic yet, dear, it won't necessarily be like that for you. I was told, afterwards, that I had chosen a bad lover."

Of course, I should have known that men were like wine; some of them were delectable, and some tasted like vinegar.

"The duc de Cresson has the reputation of being a sex maniac, if you know what I mean," Alice stated gleefully. "So you will have a lot of fun with him."

I didn't know what Alice meant. I was so naïve and innocent about love and sex that I blushed scarlet. And I realized, then, that I would be unable to enjoy my wedding night, if something enjoyable was actually waiting for me there. All of a sudden, I thought of Jacob. He was the only man who, if there was justice on earth, deserved to know me in an intimate way. Maybe he would deflower me to spare me the shame of bleeding in the sheets of a king's lieutenant. After all, Mike Newton was twenty-seven years old. If he was so experienced when it came to sex, he wouldn't be satisfied with a startled young virgin. I wouldn't know how to please him well. I decided to pay a visit to Jacob before he got too absorbed with preparations for the trip. He was accompanying me as well, as my personal lackey.

**This chapter was posted a long time ago, but if you're just discovering this story and you like it so far, please, let me know...**


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: I don't own the characters from the Twilight saga. Stephenie Meyer does. This is a story with adult content. Beware.**  


**Chapter 2**

**Pleasing Bella.**

Jacob Black had been teaching me horseback riding for many years, and he had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. He was two years older than me, but he looked older still because of how tall and muscular he was. He was more than six and a half feet tall, in fact. His hair was dark and silky. He had dark eyes that sparkled with contentment all the time. He was always smiling, which made his face look a little more juvenile, yet very manly. I was happy only in his presence, and soon enough he wouldn't be part of my life anymore. After my wedding in Corsica, he was supposed to come back here to work for my parents. Or maybe he would look for some new employers. Either way, I would never see him again. That thought was awfully depressing. Everything was contributing to my sadness on this fateful day.

I found Jacob in the stable, feeding the horses one last time before our departure. He turned to face me, and my heart stung to know I would not spend my days with him ever again. Our special bond would be lost forever. I would dearly miss our rides in the Camargue countryside. I had learned so many things with Jacob during our daily rides; at the moment I saw him in the middle of the stable, it seemed perfectly natural that he be the one who taught me how to make love.

"Are you ready for the big day, Bella?" he asked me, still smiling.

How could he look so happy when in two days I was going to walk out of his life?

"Oh, Jacob, if you knew!"

I couldn't keep my composure anymore. I collapsed on the ground, tears all over my face. Jacob was by my side the next second, surrounding me with his strong arms and removing a strand of hair from my face. I clung to him with all my strength. I was unable to articulate a single word to explain why I was crying.

"What's up, my little turtledove?" he asked while keeping me tight against his chest.

Maybe I wouldn't need to speak to let him know why I was there. Maybe just my actions would be enough for him to understand my intentions. I buried my face in Jacob's neck and inhaled deeply to memorize his musky scent. God, he smelled so good! Why hadn't I thought of asking for his caresses before? Where was my mind during all the years I had spent with such a striking man so close to me?

_In your books, Bella. You were lost in your books instead of considering Jacob Black as a potential lover. Now it's too late. In forty-eight hours he will say goodbye to you for the last time…_

I didn't know how to seduce a man. I didn't know what a man expected from a woman, and I was an idiot to have waited so long before asking Jacob to make love to me. Fortunately, he grasped right away what my secret aim was.

"Bella, sweet treasure, are you sure you want to go _there_ with me?" he questioned very seriously.

"Yes, Jacob. I want you to be the first one to conquer me," I confirmed between two sobs.

"You must stop crying, then, otherwise I'm going to think I'm hurting you, and I don't want to hurt you, Bella. Quite the opposite," he continued with a hoarse voice.

He then cupped my face in his hands, and drew it towards his sensual mouth so as to cover it with kisses and lick all my tears at the same time. I felt like I was softening, jellifying; I was also burning wherever Jacob's lips came into contact with my skin. They ended up on my mouth and fused to it before I felt his tongue try to enter to deepen his kiss. Up until that moment, I had been totally oblivious to the fact a woman could be kissed that way. What else did I have yet to learn? I parted my lips in order for Jacob to access my mouth and was pleasantly surprised by the sensation of his tongue seeking to play with mine. I also felt that I was becoming wet between my legs, and I had no idea what that slickness was. It was originating from my private parts, yet it had nothing to do with my period, that much I knew. Jacob was kissing me eagerly and passionately now, one hand supporting the nape of my neck, and the other trying to unhook my corset. While he was still holding me firmly, he lay me down on the hay. He then disengaged himself from our embrace to observe me more attentively.

"Bella, there's still time for you to change your mind, if you think it was only a moment of confusion you were having," he said, not wanting to take advantage of the situation.

"Don't be stupid, Jacob," I whispered, breathless. "Take me, please…"

But I started having doubts. What if Jacob didn't want me? What if I wasn't attractive enough?

"Bella, you are the most desirable and exquisite young woman I have ever known. But I wouldn't want to exploit your innocence. You understand that, right?" he asked, breathing louder.

"I don't want to be innocent anymore, Jake. I want to know how it feels to make love with someone who matters to me. Do _you_ understand that?" I asked in return.

He resumed kissing me with even more passion, his tongue waltzing with mine while he stroked my hair. Then his hands were behind my neck, following my spine, and finally they reached the small of my back. He had succeeded in untying my corset, and my bust was now bare and offered to his view. His mouth left my lips to tease my breasts. I arched my back under this unexpected new way of giving me pleasant sensations. Jacob's actions sent a wave of sensual delight all the way down to the apex between my legs. Up until now, I had been led to think the only purpose of a woman's breasts was to feed her babies. I was realizing I had it all wrong. My body had become a stranger to me. It was like a volcano that had been sleeping for centuries and just woken up; it was about to erupt. My breasts were combusting under Jacob's lips, and yet I had the impression that stronger and more exhilarating sensations were still to come.

Jacob stopped nibbling my nipples and started massaging my breasts while I watched his head move down my stomach. My heart had never beaten so fast, and I was afraid something in me would break. How was it possible to survive such an overflow of the senses? My hips began to move without my help, reacting to the waves of pleasure triggered by Jacob's expert hands on my bust. I moaned repeatedly with a voice I didn't recognize.

"Damned be this chastity dress!" Jacob grumbled impatiently, unable to take off the remainder of my outfit as fast as he wanted to.

I rose on my knees to peel off the part of my dress that was already undone, and I removed my skirts by sliding them down to the ground. Jacob took the time to watch me naked, scrutinizing me. I could feel myself blushing under his gaze.

"You are so beautiful, Bella, just like I imagined," he said after a moment of feasting his eyes on me. "No, truth be told, Bella, you are far more beautiful than I ever imagined."

After expressing his admiration, he lay me down again and resumed his caresses. His head kept going down and he covered my abdomen with gentle kisses. Just then, I became aware of a new feeling deep inside me. I squirmed when I realized the origin of the sensation was precisely inside my wet sex. I wanted to close my legs, but Jacob had positioned himself between them and kept me from doing so. He ran his lips over my pubis, and then lower; he reached the exact spot where I could feel my arousal building. The voluptuous sensation that had taken over me was most intense at that place. Suddenly, it became urgent for me to get stimulated _there_. I just couldn't figure out why. What was it that was hidden between my legs, near the entrance of my feminine attributes? How could it give me so much excitement and make me feel so good?

"Bella, fucking hell, you are soaked and swollen with desire. Do you want me to relieve you with my mouth?" my friend asked.

I had no idea what he was talking about, but if it was going to relieve me…

"Lord God, Jacob, I don't know what is happening to me, but I can't stand it anymore. Do whatever it is that you want to do, but do it quick!" I almost screamed.

Jacob's tongue started to swirl around my sensitive spot, at exactly the right pace; not too slow, not too fast, not too vigorously. The delightful sensations I was experiencing increased even more. The wave of pleasure was becoming a tsunami and I felt I was on the edge of losing consciousness under the sensual stimulations. Jesus Christ! Certainly what Jacob was doing to me was forbidden by the Church and by the Law. Without warning, I felt suction on my sensitive flesh and I tensed sharply while a flashing explosion of extreme pleasure invaded my sex and the whole area around it. I let a scream out before my buttocks, which were lifted up during the voluptuous assault on my intimacy, fall down again on the hay. I had lost all notion of space and time during my moment of ecstasy, and only an intense feeling of well-being remained now.

"Bella, darling, are you all right?" Jacob asked with concern.

"Yes, Jacob. I'm just…exhausted," I said, trying to regain a normal pulse.

"Well, maybe, then, it would be better not to push it any further right now," he replied quietly.

I wasn't sure what he meant. My expression must have been as easy to read as my thoughts, for Jacob went on, "Bella, if I take you right away, there's a chance I might hurt you."

"But then, do you mean I'm still virgin?" I questioned, incredulous.

"You are as intact as the day you were born, yes," he confirmed.

"And what about the…thing that just happened to me?" I demanded, more confused than ever.

"Bella, sweetie, there are many ways to pleasure a woman, to give her an orgasm," he tried to explain.

"A what?" I cut him off, upset by my own ignorance.

"An orgasm. Oh, Bella, haven't your mother and your nanny taught you anything about sex?" he asked, like he was sorry for me.

"If a woman is kept in the dark regarding to those things, she won't know if her partner is a bad lover and she won't feel the need to complain about him, is what my mother taught me, Jacob," I answered defensively.

"My parents taught me that God created men and women as equals in regard to the pleasure they can have, during sexual intercourse or otherwise," he replied with a comforting smile.

His statement reminded me that while I was given the first orgasm of my life moments ago, Jacob had not visited seventh heaven with me. It wasn't fair at all.

"I must admit I'm a little frustrated that you came so late to ask me for this favor, Bella. Love can be taught as any other subject, but it requires time. And as you know, time is not on our side anymore, unfortunately," he commented bitterly.

Tears started pouring down my cheeks again. As if my sadness about leaving the Camargue, Sainte-Marie-de-la-Mer and Jacob Black was not enough, now I had to live with the feeling of guilt and the regrets associated with the realization he should have become my lover long before this day. I grabbed my clothes, put them on as fast as I could, and left my best friend who was not finished with his work.

**I just realized here that when I edited the first few chapters, I forgot to repost the warning about this story: it is not a period piece about the way people lived and talked during the 17th century, it is an erotica romance that happens to be set in a period context. It is a quirky story that is to be taken second degree, and if you're looking for a factual story with people speaking a formal language, this is not the right place, but it doesn't mean that it is the work of an amateur or that I didn't do any kind of research, because I actually did. But this is first and foremost a surrealistic story with my own BDSM twist in it. **

**If you still want to continue, I hope you will enjoy the journey. A lot of people did so far.  
**

**Milk  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this twisted fiction is featuring the characters from the Twilight saga. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer, I am just borrowing them. **

**If you haven't noticed yet, it is rated M. There are some good reasons for it. Trust me.**

**Chapter 3**

**The shipwreck**

I hadn't noticed the rest of the day passing by. Next thing I knew, it was time to leave. I had kissed my parents goodbye. God knew if or when I would see them again. We had been carried to the seaport in a coach led by Jacob. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme accompanied me in the carriage, while Paul and Samuel, Jacob's helpers, led a cart containing all of our belongings. They were supposed to take the coach back to the castle once we boarded the ship.

And here we were, now, on the deck of a vessel chartered for our journey in the open sea. It was not a very big craft, and it was lacking comfort and opulence, but the trip was expected to last less than two days, given good weather conditions. In fact, we were supposed to reach Ajaccio within thirty-six hours.

I leaned against the guardrail to admire the Mediterranean Sea in front of me. I wouldn't have the possibility to do so once I was settled in my husband's castle. It was located in the center of the island and isolated from all civilization. That thought made me want to cry again, but I tried to control myself because my friends were standing right next to me and I didn't want them to see how miserable I really felt. They were kind and selfless enough as it was, agreeing to follow me so far away from their own lands. But try as I might to not to look dejected, I probably didn't fool anyone.

"Tell me, Bella, where were you this afternoon? Rosalie and I were looking for you everywhere," Alice said, watching me expectantly.

Should I tell them what I had been up to? That I had intended to lose my virginity with an all too willing stable boy? They would certainly call me crazy. In Rosalie's opinion, people who were not part of the aristocracy were parasites, and she didn't want to mingle with them. She was so prejudiced against the commoners that I wondered whom she had lost her innocence with. In all probability, it must have been with an older man who was part of the nobility as well. I could easily imagine Rose with a lustful and unscrupulous man.

"I was in the stable with Jacob," I answered simply and nonchalantly.

"I've never understood why you spend so much time with that boor, Bella," Rosalie remarked with disdain in her tone.

It was a good thing Jacob was not around to hear her comment. She could be so silly sometimes. If she had asked him for her first time, she wouldn't have any bad memories attached to it. I thought about how good he had made me feel earlier and my heart started to beat faster.

"And _I_ don't understand why you would let anyone have you and all you have to offer, Rosalie. Don't you have any respect for your body? For all those gorgeous curves the Lord gave you when you were born?" I asked, offended.

"I'm all for offering my magnificent body to the highest ranked men in the entourage of the king, Bella. I would even accept becoming Louis XIV's mistress, if I were to cross his path some day," she replied provokingly.

"You are utterly out of your mind, Rosalie! You'd rather spend time in the arms of an aristocrat who can't please you in bed than in the arms of a servant who could send you to Heaven?" I asked, infuriated.

"But, Bella," Alice joined into the argument, "what do you know about those things? I thought you were completely naïve about all that is related to sex…"

"I know enough to be ashamed of Rosalie's behavior, but I won't say more!" I concluded, walking away from my friends to avoid their questions.

I returned to the cabin under the deck. It was a little room that I had to share with Rosalie, Alice, and my nanny, who was lying down on a small mattress when I came in. Obviously she was seasick.

"Oh, Esme! You don't feel well and neither do I," I sighed, sorry for the both of us.

"Don't worry about me, Bella. I'm just not used to traveling on a ship. It will pass," she replied weakly.

"Tell me, Esme, why did you agree to follow me in my new life?" I asked. "I'm all grown up now, I don't need your advice anymore…"

"On the contrary, I believe you will need me more than ever, young lady," she replied with an expression of kindness.

What exactly did she mean? It seemed to me my life was over. Of course I would still continue to exist, but that's about it. I was like a candle that had just been lit and which flame was blown out almost immediately. There was nothing for me at the end of this journey. No love, given that I was marrying the duc de Cresson only to not defy my parents. No distractions other than books. And no friends, since Rosalie, Alice and Jacob were returning to their world after the wedding. There was only a huge castle in the middle of nowhere. The sobs I had been trying to contain earlier when I was with Alice and Rosalie resurfaced and I let them out. I wanted to drown in my sorrow. I started to cry and was not able to stop. All that unrelenting weeping must have exhausted me; eventually I fell deeply asleep.

Some loud and violent noises made me wake up in the middle of the night. They were coming from outside the cabin. The dark and confined space surrounding me was swaying from left to right and from right to left with a terrible shattering sound. The others were still sleeping, unaware of what was happening. Panic took over me. My Lord! What if we were caught in a storm? I definitely would have preferred to be asleep while death was coming for me. But I was completely lucid now, and I had a thought for Jacob, who was sleeping with the crew. I needed to find him, if only to die in his arms. I stood up with difficulty, and just as I was about to stand upright, one of the walls of the room collapsed, allowing the water to rush inside the cramped space. It flooded the cabin. I screamed in terror before the water reached my face. It struck me too fast; I didn't have time to react and I didn't have the energy to struggle. The salty liquid finally made its way inside my mouth. I couldn't breathe anymore. The next second, I lost consciousness.

In the end, it would have been too romantic a death for me. I didn't deserve to die like a character from a novel. I was only a poor little aristocrat not given the choice of her destiny. My eyelids were closed, but I could make out some light through them. The sun, no doubt. And I wasn't floating in the middle of the sea, I was lying down somewhere. I scratched the ground with my fingers, and they made contact with the rough sand. I heard a man's voice but it sounded very far away. After a few seconds, I could hear it loud and clear.

"Miss, please, wake up!"

I opened my eyes and I saw a man bent over me, looking at me anxiously and expectantly. He helped me to sit, holding me by the shoulders.

"Where am I?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"Your ship must have been wrecked, Miss," the man said.

But there was something else in the tone of his voice, something like contentment. He was tall and blond, and very handsome, but he was looking at me in a way that was intimidating. I felt myself blushing suddenly.

"You are regaining some color. It's a good sign," he continued.

"You didn't answer my question," I pointed out, trying to hold his gaze.

"This land belongs to the Volturi, Miss," he finally said.

I glanced around, but all I could see was an endless shore, overhung by fairly high and sheer cliffs. I felt disorientated and confused.

"You're telling me I survived a wreck? Mister…" I interrogated.

"Jasper Whitlock at your service, Miss. That's right, Miss, you and four other people were rescued on this beach today," he replied quickly.

The man whose first name was Jasper looked around as if to check that nobody was watching him. His behavior was strange, to say the least.

"And _your_ name, Miss?" he questioned, staring at me even more intensely.

There was definitely something off here. The guy was making me feel more nervous by the second. His gaze reminded me of a predatory bird.

"Isabella," I said, laconic.

This stranger didn't need to know that I was part of the nobility. Besides, without my personal belongings, I had no way of proving my identity. My instinct was telling me not to reveal much to the blonde man.

"Isabella," the mysterious man repeated. "A very pretty name for a very pretty young woman."

His hand brushed my face and I shivered. But it was from apprehension. This man was not reassuring despite the fact he was supposed to be rescuing me.

"I must confess that the other survivors have been more talkative than you, Miss _Swan, marquise de Courville_," he went on, pronouncing my last name and my title with more clarity, like he wanted to be sure I had heard him. Did he think I was stupid? My heart skipped a beat.

All of a sudden, I became sure that something awfully sinister was going to unfold very soon. I had to ask, "What day is it, Mister Whitlock?"

"Saturday the fifteenth of September, Miss de Courville," he replied cordially.

_Too cordially, Bella. This guy is a viper. Watch out…_

"I was supposed to get married yesterday, Mister Whitlock. Do you think it will be possible to alert my fiancé about my misfortune? He was waiting for me in the town of Ajaccio…" I trailed off.

I wondered what the duc de Cresson d'Alembert had thought when I had not shown up as previously arranged.

"Don't worry about that, Miss Swan. Our people will send a missive to your future husband," he said, trying to reassure me.

But his face was not reflecting any comfort; it was reflecting lust. Shit. My blood froze in my veins.

"Who are the other survivors you rescued?" I asked.

I should have thought of asking that question before. Had I lost my intellectual faculties with my belongings?

"They are your entourage, without a doubt," he replied. "A young man named Jacob Black, a little countess with short black hair, a tall blonde duchess and an older lady who told me she was your governess or something similar…"

"Can I see them?" I questioned while trying to stand up.

I was very weak, and Jasper Whitlock had to support me. But unexpectedly, he grabbed my arms and brought them behind my back. Then he shackled my wrists. I shouted at the man who was so disrespectful towards me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

My indignation was building up; I didn't care anymore if I sounded like a tramp.

"I was forced to shackle Jacob's ankles because he tried to escape. Will I have to do the same with you?" he asked coldly. The politeness of his tone had vanished.

I stayed still, unable to move or speak. Even if I had wanted to escape, I had no strength left to do so.

"I don't have the energy needed to resist you, Mister Whitlock," I whispered faintly. "I'm your prisoner."

The man said nothing else and pushed me forward, compelling me to move. Only the splashing sound of the waves accompanied my walk towards an unknown location. My future was not set in stone anymore. From that moment on, my fate belonged in the hands of Jasper Whitlock. Or did it?

**Be kind, review :0)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: as always, the marvelous Stephenie Meyer owns the characters from the Twilight saga. I just imagined this fiction with them as the protagonists. In my story, Volterra is not located in Italy. This is a very short chapter; it's the introduction of Edward. And finally, I want to thank my new beta Just4ALE for her precious help.**

**Chapter 4**

**The lords of Volterra**

**EPOV**

Aro, Caius and Marcus called for me shortly after dawn. Normally, they waited until past noon to call me to their apartments so that they could use the slaves I sent them the night before for a longer period of time. I didn't know why they were making an exception today. Maybe Tanya and Irina were not able to satisfy their sexual fantasies anymore. It was quite plausible; those masters had extremely depraved likings to which the two women were forced to submit.

Tanya and Irina were still young, but they had been living in the palace for many years, and the masters of Volterra wanted some new girls to break the monotony. Shit! I had to confess I was craving for novelty myself. The harem was seriously lacking virginal flesh and new faces. The slaves at the disposal of the Volturi knew the rules too well and I was having a hard time trying to find excuses to punish them. It also had to be said that the Volturi would often take the slaves' punishment into their own hands, disregarding the precise rules concerning the discipline.

It was my job to tame and discipline the women who were living in the Volturi's harem, but I would never make up some pretext so that I could oppress the defenseless girls under my responsibility. However, the lords of Volterra were unscrupulous men who didn't accept a rebuff and who, accordingly, would easily find motives to abuse the captives they were using as their sex slaves.

My quarters were located on the lower ground floor of the castle and consisted of an apartment and a taming room. Alec, one of Aro's servants, had awakened me before sunrise and I followed him through the maze of passages and stairs that led to the room shared by the Volturi during their nights of sexual frenzy.

I didn't have to knock on the door to let Aro be aware of my presence; the door opened abruptly from the inside and the slave Tanya ran out of the room in haste. Tears were running down her cheeks. On occasion, the masters of Volterra would play too roughly with the girls at their disposal. When it happened, I had to take them to my father, Carlisle Cullen, comte de Morvalle, who was the Volturi's private physician. He was also in charge of the slaves' well-being. One of my father's responsibilities was to treat their injuries, which, most of the time, were caused by too much flogging or by sexual experimentation without the appropriate preparation or training.

The Volturi were fond of all kinds of lecherous games with the women of their harem. However, too frequently they lacked control during their activities. As for me, I was the one who prepared the girls to submit to the three wicked men who ruled the domain. The masters of Volterra were paying me a fortune to train their slaves. What was more, I was allowed to use the girls at will when they were not requested by my employers for their own sexual gratification.

I heard a voice call for me from the bedchamber, "Come in, Edward, I have some things to discuss with you."

It was Aro, the most authoritarian of the three members of the Volturi family who had just spoken those words. I entered in the large room and saluted the man. Caius and Marcus were settled in some huge arm chairs facing a fireplace. I could see the crackling blaze in the hearth. In a massive bed occupying an entire side of the chamber, the slave Irina was lying, naked and spread-eagled, her arms and legs chained to the four bed posts. She was asleep and her chest was slowly rising and falling with each breath. I didn't know how long she had been in this position, but I couldn't think of a good reason to leave her there, her gorgeous body exposed and vulnerable. Yet, I was not at liberty to ask questions about the slaves. I could only provide answers.

"Don't be concerned about Irina, Edward. I'm not done with her," Aro said with a smile of connivance. "I want you to go to Carlisle's with Tanya. She needs to be checked. Maybe I was a little too aggressive with her last night. If only the bitch had been cooperative, I wouldn't have had to use violence! And also, she needs a special treatment after her visit to the infirmary."

"Is that all, Aro? Or is there something particular that required my presence here so early in the morning?" I asked, becoming more aroused every passing second by the sight of the nude woman stretched in the bed only a few feet away from me.

"I also wanted to inform you that there was a shipwreck during the raging storm two days ago. Some remains of the wreck were found last night along the seashore. Jasper Whitlock and your brother Emmett went over there to look for survivors," he continued.

"Even if there were indeed some survivors, Aro, I highly doubt they will find new flesh to contribute to your stock," I replied.

"Maybe you're right, Edward, but regardless, we are always in need of more manpower to work in the fields for the harvesting period, not to mention the grape gathering, which is coming fairly soon as well."

I left Aro and his brothers and led Tanya to Carlisle's apartments.

**As happy as I am when you put me in your faves, I would also like to have some feedback. It's only fair. Whether you like my story or not...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: my beloved Stephenie Meyer created the Twilight saga and its characters. I'm just playing with them. I also want to remind you this story contains explicit sexual material. Seriously. If you can't deal with that, don't read it. But if you're still with me, I guess you know what to expect.**

**Chapter 5**

**The good doctor and the bad masters**

**EPOV**

I stayed with Carlisle after delivering Tanya to him, in case he would need assistance. He had Tanya lie down on the examination table.

"What did that devil of a man subject you to, darling?" my father asked her gently.

"Aro…he whipped my breasts," Tanya answered between sobs.

Carlisle untied the translucent nightgown the young woman was wearing to access the part of her body that had been injured. Two perfect spheres popped out at that instant, offered like a feast to my eyes. I could never get enough of Tanya's tits, even if I had had hundreds of occasions to enjoy the feeling of them in my hands. They were soft and generous and right now, even covered with red marks, I could barely restrain myself from touching them and feeling their softness. It was clear the marks had been caused by a leather strap. Would Aro never understand that the fucking leather strap was supposed to be used only on the less fragile skin of the backside? Why bother to set rules the slaves had to obey to if Aro and his brothers didn't respect their subs to begin with?

"You were lucky this time, Tanya. The wounds are not open. I'm going to apply an anesthetic ointment and give you the rest so you won't need to come back here every time you're in pain," Carlisle explained.

I decided to go wait in the little parlor adjacent to the first aid room because I was having an erection and there was no way I could relieve myself anytime soon. Tanya would need to sleep after the night she had spent with the lords of Volterra. I would have to be patient and wait a few hours before I could give her the treatment Aro had mentioned. He had been harassing me for days, wanting to know if Tanya was ready to be sodomized. Today, I needed to verify if the butt plug I had had her using for weeks did enlarge her smaller entrance as expected. The objective, of course, was to stretch Tanya's hole enough for an entire phallus to fit inside. I tried not to think about Aro's request anymore, for it was not helping reduce the hardness of my cock; I was even harder now after watching my father apply the analgesic to Tanya's breasts and seeing her nipples harden upon contact with Carlisle's hands.

After a few minutes, Carlisle came back with the Russian slave. She seemed to feel much better. It was clear my father's magical fingers were accountable for this change of demeanor.

"Come with me now, Tanya. You need to rest," I said to comfort her.

I didn't want her to learn what Aro wanted to do with her the next time I sent her to him. The young women living in the seraglio had not chosen their fate. Most of them were terrified at the thought of facing the Volturi because the three men were disrespectful and saw them only as sexual objects whose purpose was to please the masters and satisfy all their needs and nothing else. I, on the other hand, was able to take the slaves' needs into consideration, and I did reward them when they behaved the way they were expected to.

Aro had informed me that he wanted to share Tanya with his brothers so the three of them could play with her simultaneously. This would be possible only if her ass was penetrable. With the salary the Volturi were paying me, it wouldn't have been wise to criticize their lack of reverence and their brutality towards the slaves.

I was in front of the door to the women's quarters, now, and Tanya was staring at me.

"Why can't you be my only master, Edward?" she asked with her fading Russian accent.

"I'm not your master, Tanya. You should know that by now. I'm just here to ensure that you are well trained for the purpose of serving my employers. If I don't do my work properly, the Volturi will have all the excuses in the world to treat you badly," I explained.

What I had just said sounded very lame, though.

"Aro is already treating me badly, Edward," Tanya complained. "He whipped me with a leather strap because I refused to let him thrust a taper in my vagina."

Fucking shit! That bastard was really an idiot! Why wasn't Aro using any of the many dildos I had provided during my employment with the Volturi family?

"If it's any consolation, Tanya, your days as a sex slave are numbered. Marcus and Caius think you'd be of better use in the castle kitchens," I said, opening the door to let the young woman enter the slaves' apartments.

"But if I work in the kitchen, I won't be part of the harem anymore and I won't have the occasion to serve you again, Edward," she stated sadly.

"I've planned something for you later on, Tanya. But you have to promise me you'll take a nap first," I told her.

Tanya sighed and went away without saying another word. The slaves were not scared of me like they were scared of the rulers of Volterra, even if sometimes I could be harsh with them. The Volturi had a list of rules and recommendations that had to be carefully respected. If a prisoner neglected one of the items on the list, I had to punish her. Sometimes, I would give a correction to a woman simply because she was being arrogant. It was beneficial for her; any man she would meet in the future would be very happy to have a humble and compliant creature to serve him.

It was very important that the harem be composed of at least twenty slaves at all times. If one of the girls was injured during the night she spent with her masters and needed several days to recover, a different girl would have to take her place when the original was called upon by her owners. Since the Volturi requested that I send them more than one woman at once to satisfy their libido, I had to insure a steady turnover. I was anxious at the moment, because if my employers were to actually send Tanya and Irina to work in the kitchen, the number of sex slaves at their disposal would drop below twenty. If this happened, I would have to send the same girls more frequently, and I probably couldn't wait for an injured slave to completely heal before subjecting her once again to her masters' fancy.

Nothing beneficial could ever occur under such constraining circumstances. The girls would be overused; they would be weary and therefore would be less and less capable to comply with their masters' orders. The Volturi would complain, and I would have to punish the prisoners more than usual; they would eventually reach their limit. Aro needed to understand the difficult situation he was creating by treating his slaves so badly. I had to make him see where his and his brothers' abuses were leading to. It was possible he was considering sending Jasper on a trip to Candie to buy new women at the slaves market to compensate for the departure of Tanya and Irina, but such a journey would require several weeks, and I truly wished it would not transpire. Emmett was already sharing his time between the discipline of the harem and the discipline of the male slaves working in the fields. If Jasper left the domain for many weeks, Emmett would have no other choice but to replace him and spend his entire days outside the city; I would die of boredom without his presence to cheer me up.

Even though I was allowed to screw the captives at will during the day, rarely did I indulge in the privilege. In fact, most of the time I went to the women's quarters solely to take the slaves to their masters and accompanying them back after the three men were finished. For that reason, when I was not occupied with the taming of the slaves, I found myself in a state of deep apathy. Of course I could go to my father and chat with him, but on many occasions I would find him absorbed in his research. The Volturi had provided him with all the state of the art equipment and instruments necessary to help him do his work. Carlisle was in fact better equipped than Louis XIV's personal physician. He was convinced that most of the contagious diseases people contracted were caused by living organisms so small they were invisible to the human eye. He even had in his possession a device allowing him to observe them.

After I took Tanya back to the harem, I had nothing to do. I decided to return to my father's apartments to inform him about the shipwreck. I was surprised to see his fury bubbling close to the surface; it wasn't like him to display that kind of mood. Carlisle Cullen was normally the model of calm and diplomacy. He was staying here, at the service of the Volturi, only because he was afraid that if he left Volterra, the situation of the women in the harem would get even worse. Truth be told, he was way too compassionate for his own good. I had tried in vain to persuade him to stop having feelings for the girls and just do his job to the best of his abilities. He had stared at me like I had said something utterly inconceivable.

"Ah, you're back, son!" he exclaimed when I came in. The door to his apartments was never locked. "You really need to talk to that brute who treats his slaves without any respect, Edward. I'm fed up with his crazy behavior. I don't want to keep spending my days taking care of those poor girls instead of advancing in my research. I'm going to write a letter to the king to tell him about the Volturi if they don't restrain themselves!"

"Carlisle, you and I know damn well that the king has no jurisdiction over the lands of the Volturi," I responded.

"One can always dream," Carlisle answered. "Regardless, it's like living in Barbary and it's becoming intolerable!"

"Have you heard about a ship that was wrecked during the storm two days ago, Carlisle?" I asked. "Apparently, some remains of the craft have been found near the coast line. Jasper and Emmett were asked to go look for survivors. They left early this morning."

"Should I be happy about this news, Edward?" my father questioned without hiding the sarcasm in his tone.

"I assume you're not. But in the eventuality that some females were found among the survivors, I would be very pleased. As you know, the harem is barely made up of enough slaves right now and the girls are over consumed."

"What a way to put it, son!" Carlisle replied bitterly.

"I care for those women, Carlisle. Probably more than you can imagine!" I snapped, aggravated.

And somehow it was true. Otherwise why would I give a shit if there were more or less than twenty slaves? It wouldn't matter to me. But it did.

"You are just an opportunist, Edward! If your poor mother were still alive, she would be very disappointed to see what you've become," my father said with indignation and disapproval.

I had no intention to argue on the subject. I was who I was and I didn't have to justify myself. My position here allowed me to satisfy my baser instincts, so what? The slaves were not resentful towards me; they were resentful of their masters. They were the ones who were abusive, not me. In fact, Carlisle and I, and Emmett as well, for that matter, were here to protect the girls from the madness of the Volturi. I had explained to the prisoners that they were never to let Aro, Caius or Marcus commit an action that would put their safety in jeopardy. The Volturi didn't respect any hard limit, and I had to be vigilant to ensure the girls were not pushed too far. I was disgusted by Aro's lack of judgment. He would have his slaves copulate with animals if Carlisle, Emmett, and I were not here to stop him. The lords of Volterra had no morality and nothing seemed too dissolute for them. I wondered if Aro was aware of the physical damage that could be inflicted by inserting a taper in the feminine genitalia. I had seen those candles Tanya mentioned; they were gigantic, twice the length and diameter of an erect dick. It would have been a torture for Tanya if she had submitted to Aro, and I wasn't here to endorse torture. The punishments I administered to the slaves had nothing to do with it, and usually they served as preliminaries to some more enjoyable activities.

Being in a situation of power and domination was a huge turn-on. It was as intoxicating as any drug I could be addicted to. A fire lit up deep down in my core when a slave was at my mercy, naked and fettered on my whipping bench. At that moment, my only desire was to release quickly inside that woman. All the captives thought it was part of the chastisement to be possessed after having been whipped, spanked or flogged. If it were the case, I wouldn't care whether they had an orgasm or not while I was fucking them senseless to reach my own climax. There was a reason why Tanya was not all joyful at the thought of leaving the harem. I was the only man who bothered to fulfill her sexual needs. In fact, I tried to please all the women I was in charge of. It helped them cope with the life they had not chosen, and stay in a state of well-being. It also gave them the moral strength to handle the Volturi who were only using them to get their own pleasure. Since both Emmett and I were in charge of the harem, he got to discipline half of the girls and do whatever he saw fit with them. Jasper Whitlock's job was not as gratifying as ours, though. It came with no side benefit. He watched the workforce in the fields and made sure that no male prisoner could escape. In the past, I had witnessed the punishment he held in store for anyone who tried to break free: several strikes on the back with a leather strap and branding the sensitive spot at the sole of their feet. Yep. The men who were put through Jasper's treatment were not able to run again afterwards. My father thought I was cruel, but I was an angel compared to Jasper. Maybe he was ruthless because he was not part of the nobility and therefore he had no notion of chivalry. As for me, even though I left our ancestral land with my brother and my father when I was a teenage boy - after the death of Elizabeth Masen Cullen, comtesse de Morvalle - I still preserved some of the good manners my mother taught me.

Carlisle snapped me out of my reflections with his remark, "Anyway, if indeed there are survivors, it's going to be a couple of hours before we know if some women are among them. The seashore is at least three hours away with the best of the convoys. Jasper and Emmett won't be back here before the middle of the afternoon."

"I came back to borrow some lubricant, Carlisle, if you still have a stock of it somewhere," I said to change the delicate subject of the human resources the Volturi were utilizing on their lands.

"I should give you all my supply of lubricant and arnica cream, Edward," my father sighed. "You are using way more of it than I am."

The insinuation in his sentence was crystal clear.

"It's not me you should blame, Carlisle. There's not much I can do if Aro wants to sodomize Tanya," I retorted defensively. "My only option is to prepare her well enough so that she will not tear during the process!"

With that said, I took the supplies Carlisle provided, left the room and decided to catch up some of the sleep I had been deprived of earlier this morning.

**If you like it so far, tell me about it. It will only take you a few seconds to do so.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own the Twilight characters, I'm just having a great deal of fun playing with them. But whatever they do, they are still the property of the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. Thanks again to my beta Just4ALE. If you like my fiction, you owe her big time. **

**Chapter 6**

**Edward and the slave Tanya**

**EPOV**

It was approaching noon and I presumed Tanya was probably done with her nap, so I left my quarters and returned to the harem. Not only was Tanya awake, but she had time to change and was ready to follow me. We took the stairs down to my apartments. I opened the door to the chamber equipped for the training of the slaves. I secretly referred to it as my playroom. I had furnished the place with a bed, a suede-covered table that I could incline, a whipping bench, some dressers and closets full of dildos and other pleasure enhancers: riding crops, whips, floggers and the like. There were also many chains hanging from the ceiling, an X-shaped wooden cross on one of the walls and plenty of cushions on the floor. I snatched three of the cushions and put them on the bed. Tanya was still as a statue in the center of the room, although she didn't seem nervous.

"Tanya, Aro can't wait any longer…," I began.

"I know, Edward," she said, cutting me off. "Last night, Aro told me that he had not gotten rid of me yet because he wanted to have a chance to fuck my ass every possible way before he let me go."

The shitty bastard! And the worst part was I knew he would do it if I didn't intervene.

"I won't let him fuck your ass with something that could damage your body, Tanya," I replied, trying to contain the rage I felt when I thought of Aro's sick behavior.

"And what exactly do you intend to do? Sleep on the doorway of his bedchamber when I'm with him?" Tanya asked with bitterness in her tone.

"First, I'm going to stretch you so he won't rip you up when he thrusts himself up your ass, Tanya," I answered coldly.

I needed to appear unemotional, even though I pitied Tanya somewhat.

"Have you been using your butt plug as I instructed you?" I asked with more authority in my voice.

"Yes, master," Tanya said in a low voice that I could barely hear.

"For Christ's sake, Tanya, stop calling me that!" I retorted, clearly upset.

But she probably considered me to be her true master, the only man she was pleased to serve.

She corrected her mistake. "Yes, Edward," she responded. "I just removed it after my nap."

"Very good, slave. I won't lie to you. You will feel pain, but just for a little while, and then I promise you will enjoy it a lot."

I took her hand and led her to the bed. It would be the most comfortable place for anal penetration.

"I want you to stand up, spread your legs and lean against the cushions, understood?" I asked.

She nodded and positioned herself as told. She was almost as tall as I was; I wouldn't need a bench to level her up. I went to get the lubricant. Damn it! I really liked the girl and I would miss her when she was reassigned to the kitchens. I noticed that she was wearing a blue muslin dress the same color as her eyes. The sex slaves were all dressed very lightly in the palace. The ambient temperature was adjusted so they feel at ease in such sexy and tantalizing outfits.

I returned to Tanya and started to undress her. I slid the piece of clothing past her shoulders and continued along her arms and her ravishing curves until it fell on the ground. In this position, her backside was at the perfect height for welcoming my cock. I put some lubricant on my forefinger and middle finger and inserted them into her lower hole. The plug had enlarged her opening all right; there was definitely more room than the first time I had fingered her. But I also sensed that Tanya was extremely tensed. I couldn't take her if she was not relaxed and aroused.

"Don't worry, Tanya, I'm not going to penetrate you as long as you're tight."

I would wait the entire afternoon if that's what it took. I had an erection already just looking at Tanya naked, obedient and offered in front of me. I unlaced my pants to free my dick and began to brush the sensitive skin between her thighs with my fingers to help her attain the same stage of desire I was in. I caressed her crotch and reached the entrance of her vagina. I put two fingers inside her to check the state of her arousal. To my relief she was wet, and I felt her relax all at once as she let out a moan. Good.

I wished I could massage her breasts to excite her even more, to make her crave my length inside her sooner, but it was impossible given the ugly lacerations Aro had inflicted. The poor girl was probably still hurting. Fucking stupid shithead! I continued to stimulate Tanya's pussy, heading towards her clitoris. She moved her hips back and forth under my touch. I leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "I'm going inside your ass now, but I will do it very slow and very gently. If it's too painful, you have to warn me and I will stop."

She nodded, still leaning against the cushions. She was so god-damned desirable, and yet it was probably the last time I was going to fuck her. She would be gone soon and I couldn't take advantage of her body anymore. There was no other slave in the seraglio that compared to her. She was a sex goddess and no other girl made my dick hard like she did. Christ! I needed to find a way to get to her even after she left the harem.

I applied the lubricant on my erect member, and I placed my hands on each side of Tanya's pelvis to have a better hold when I entered her. Slowly I pushed to get the head inside, and I almost instantly felt a wave of ecstasy run through my virile organ from one end to the other and lower. Fucking hell, my partner's ass was exquisitely tight, and the pressure exerted on my cock as I progressed inside her was about to make me lose control. But if I moved faster, I would hurt her. I stopped my progression to let Tanya get used to this unorthodox invasion of her private parts, and I resumed my caresses around her clitoris. My stroke made Tanya move her hips in a way that made my cock go deeper still.

"Are you all right, Tanya?" I asked.

My voice was hoarse from the desire I felt, which was now on the edge of becoming unbearable. I was headed toward my climax faster than I wanted. Fortunately, Tanya helped me to hold back my own sexual drive.

"I want to be fucked from both sides, Edward," she replied, panting.

I wasn't sure she was going to ask for this, but I had planned as such, just in case. I had left a dildo on the bedside table, and I grabbed it as soon as she expressed her need. If I didn't manage to make her climax by fucking her ass, at least I would give her an orgasm by fucking her pussy. I inserted it in her vagina and explained, "I'm going to try to make the dildo feel as authentic as possible, Tanya."

I started thrusting the dildo back and forth to imitate the real thing and I resumed my slow invasion from behind. Fuck Jesus! Being inside her this way was just mind blowing! How long could I last before it became too much? Tanya was moving her hips, following the rhythm and impulses of the dildo I was trying to pleasure her with.

"Oh God, Edward! This feels good, this feels too good!" she almost screamed, breathing louder and faster.

"What is it that is so good, gorgeous?" I murmured in her ear.

"Both. It's good both ways. Shit! I can't hold it any longer…"

By this point, I had been working on Tanya for quite a while now, and my cock was almost completely filling her. With my own excitement building and threatening to crash down on me any second, it was time to start thrusting to bring Tanya to a new high of pleasurable sensations. As soon as I began to synchronize the same deep back and forth motion of my length with the movements of the dildo, I felt the young woman's body arching and all her inside muscles squeezing around me. She moaned loudly as she came violently and repeatedly. At last, I let go and I exploded inside her.

My release brought another wave of bliss to my partner and she screamed as her legs started to shake. She was exhausted. I removed the dildo, grabbed her by the waist and we tumbled onto the bed. We stayed still for a while, spooning as we recovered a normal heart beat and a less erratic breathing. Eventually, we both fell asleep.

It was much later during the day that I learned Jasper and Emmett had returned with a shipment consisting of five prisoners. Apparently, three young ladies were among those people, and they were exceptionally beautiful. I couldn't wait to see for myself…

**How am I supposed to know what you think of my story if you don't review it? Take the time, please...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to put them in quirky/smutty situations. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

**The journey to Volterra**

**BPOV**

If there was something to be grateful for, after I had realized I wasn't dead in the wreck of the ship that was supposed to take me to Ajaccio, it was the fact that my friends had survived as well. Indeed, what would have become of me if I had been alone to face that terrible man named Jasper Whitlock?

He forced me to follow him to the other side of the cliffs I had originally thought to be endless. I soon discovered that one could access the lands through a passage in between the cliffs at a very specific location; the entry point was hard to find if one didn't know where to look. When we were past the narrow passageway, I saw a carriage waiting for us. It consisted of a cart pulled by four horses. My friends were already settled in. Rosalie, Alice and Esme were close together, and Jacob was all by himself on the other side. They all looked miserable. My two girlfriends and my nanny had their wrists shackled behind their backs just like me. As for Jacob, he was even more restrained because his ankles were fettered as well to prevent him from running off.

I had no difficulty imagining the scene that must have taken place earlier on the beach. In all probability, Jacob had been awakened by Jasper and his accomplice, a man I could see now, sitting in front of the cart commanding the horses. When they tried to subdue him, it was likely that my friend rebelled against them. They probably treated him as if he was a wild animal. Poor Jacob, what was going to happen to him next? And what was going to happen to us, feeble and defenseless women left without protection? We had lost everything in that damned wreck!

Surely Jasper had lied to me when he had assured me that his people would contact the duc de Cresson d'Alembert, my fiancé, to tell him about my misfortune. Truth be told, what benefit would my abductor gain from disclosing the fact that we were still alive? Obviously he was planning on using me one way or another. Maybe I would become a servant who would have to do all kind of hard chores without being paid in return. I had already heard my parents recounting stories of aristocrat women who had been kidnapped during a cruise on the Mediterranean Sea and who had been sold as slaves in Barbary. I refused to think my fate would be the same as those poor victims my mother and father had mentioned. We were still on the civilized side of the sea, for God's sake.

I tried to cling to some more positive thoughts. We were on the Volturi's lands. Those were people I had never heard of before, but maybe they still had to report to Louis XIV somehow. Better yet, maybe we would find - among the entourage of those powerful men - some king's messenger to whom we could tell our misadventure. If the Volturi were vile enough to spread the rumor we'd died in the shipwreck, I wouldn't be concerned much about my future husband. I would only feel sad for my parents. It seemed clear to me that a stranger would not miss me, let alone cry over my tragic death. The duc de Cresson knew me only from what he had been told about me:

_The marquise de Courville is a charming young lady who will bring you joy and novelty in bed when you spend time on your domain, monsieur le duc. However, she is clumsy and a little rebellious. She is also very outspoken when she talks; she would be noticed very quickly at one of Ninon de Lenclos's meeting..._The fact that I was a smart mouth had always been disappointing for my parents.

In the end, whether I was living on an island and isolated from any civilization or I got lost at sea, what difference would it make to them? How silly I had been during all those years! Our tragedy had at least opened my eyes on one very important state of matter: my parents didn't give a damn about me. After all, if they had had some consideration for me, they wouldn't have sent me pursue my life so far away from them! And now that my destiny had overturned, I was neither bound to Mike Newton, nor to my parents anymore.

I found it ironic that under my previous circumstances, I had cried so much just thinking about the boring life ahead of me. Now I wanted to cry because that boring life was gone. Then again, how could I stay calm and not drown myself in my sorrow when I sensed my existence was only going to get worse? And if I hadn't had enough reasons to grieve, the sight of the only people who mattered to me being restrained and lowered to the status of slaves would have done it.

Once I stood near the horse-drawn vehicle, Jasper barked orders at the other man, the one leading the cart, "Come on, Emmett, help me with this one, she's barely standing up."

It had been more than 48 hours since I had my last meal. I felt I was on the verge of dying from dehydration and hunger. The man whose name was Emmett bent over me and grabbed my waist, while Jasper put his hands on my behind to push me up.

"Don't you touch me, dirty cad!" I shouted, despite my growing weakness.

"Holy shit! We might have to gag this girl too. I don't want to spend the next three hours hearing her screaming at us," Jasper scoffed, pinching my bottom to force me onto the cart. I landed roughly on the wooden floor.

"This girl is lighter than a feather. The masters won't be happy," Emmett commented.

What did it matter that I weighed less than 110 pounds? It had never stopped me from executing any work I was asked to do.

"Where are you taking us anyway?" I demanded, more than slightly furious.

"To Volterra, the city where the landlords live," Jasper answered tersely.

My friends helped me sit up, which was not easy given their own limitations, and at that moment I realized Rosalie had a rag across her mouth to prevent her from talking or even moving her lips.

"Lord God, what did those bastards do to Rosalie?" I asked, outraged.

"Rosalie bit the guy named Emmett when he put his hand on her to get her inside the carriage," Alice explained.

That didn't surprise me much, for the duchesse d'Essanges was a woman who liked to be in control and who would not accept the loss of her freedom without protest.

"The fucking bitch sunk her teeth into my neck and almost cut through my jugular! I can't wait to break this one!" Emmett snarled.

What did he mean, exactly, when he said _can't wait to break this one_? Rosalie was not going to let anyone treat her like a circus animal, and neither would I, for that matter. But for now, I didn't want to think about what was waiting for us when we arrived at our final destination. I was thirsty and famished. Besides, the sun was beginning to be quite hot overhead. My sight became blurry, and the last thing I heard before I fainted was Jacob's voice saying, "You stupid assholes, do something! This young lady is having a sunstroke!"

**oooooo**

The sensation of cold on my face brought me back to my dreadful reality. The carriage was in motion now, with Emmett leading the horses while Jasper was brushing my face with a wet sponge. After he saw me open my eyes, he put a flask of water near my lips so I could drink to quench my thirst. Then he went to offer water to the other prisoners. He offered the water to Rosalie last. When he removed the piece of cloth that was gagging her, she spat on his cheek.

"You can't even imagine how much I want to leave you alone on the road to die of thirst, Miss d'Essanges. And it's exactly what I'd do if I was not following Aro's orders. So consider yourself very lucky right now that I can't have my way with you," Jasper hissed, almost forcing the bottleneck in my girlfriend's mouth before he wiped his cheek.

When she was finished drinking, half choking in the process, Rosalie retorted, "My parents are rich, . Very rich. They could compensate for your loss if you free us…"

But the blond man laughed at her. "Ha! Ha! Very funny! Did you hear that, Emmett? The duchesse d'Essanges thinks we are after a financial compensation!"

Emmett started to laugh even louder. As for me, I couldn't see anything funny in Rosalie's proposition. Jasper returned to sit in front of the cart and said, more seriously, "Dear Miss Hale, you don't need to know the details, but be aware that the people I'm working for would have spent a fortune to buy you at the Candie slaves market. Unlike the Mediterranean pirates, who are always ready to negotiate their loot with the more offering buyer, the Volturi don't kidnap women to get money in exchange."

I had only a faint idea of what Jasper's words meant, but a shiver of anxiety went through me nonetheless. Suddenly, I was not hungry anymore.

"You won't obtain anything from my protégées, Mr. Whitlock," Esme intervened. "They are aristocrats and have not been taught how to accomplish domestic chores…"

What my nanny had just said wasn't true, not for me anyway, yet it was worth the lie if it made our captors reconsider their options. But the driver of the carriage burst into laugh again. "We couldn't care less about that, ma'am!"

I decided to look elsewhere because watching the man being so disrespectful towards my governess was making me nauseous, despite my empty stomach. I met Jacob's stare. He was sitting in front of me and had not opened his mouth since I had regained consciousness. It seemed like he wanted to comfort me. I had nothing to lose so I switched places to be by his side. My arms behind my back were beginning to be sore. How long could I bear to be restrained this way? And how long before we reached Volterra?

"Jacob, how long has it been since we left the seashore?" I whispered.

"Not more than an hour, I'd say, Bella," he answered with a low voice.

"I'm so scared that I lost my appetite," I sighed.

"You need to get some physical strength back, Bella," he scolded me softly.

But that was not up to me. Apparently, our kidnappers had decided to keep us in a state of extreme weakness to insure that we wouldn't escape.

"You know what, Jacob? I'd rather die than be forced into a life of slavery and obedience to those Volturi Jasper can't stop talking about!"

"Tss, tss, Bella. You've got to regain your composure and stop worrying about what that idiot says. He's trying to lower your spirits so that he can have more power over you," Jacob rationalized.

"And he's succeeding at it!" I said, bursting into tears.

"Whatever happens, Bella, I'll be there to protect you," my friend stated to comfort me.

Alice and Rosalie hadn't spoken since Emmett's prior insinuations. Soon, they fell asleep and a few minutes later Esme did the same.

"You should try to sleep as well, Bella," Jacob said. "At least when you're sleeping you can forget about those damned Volturi."

Jacob was right, but my fear prevented me from falling asleep. I changed my position so I could lie with my head on Jacob's brawny thighs. Now I had a perfect view of the magnificent blue sky and I could distract myself counting the cumulus scattered here and there in the firmament. Yet with my arms crushed by the weight of my body, there was no way I could nap. After a while, I turned on my side and the aching of my wrists became less annoying. Jacob bent his face toward me and I felt his lips on my neck. A different kind of shiver crossed my body while he continued to cover my throat with kisses; then he moved up to my jaw to lick the salt left by the sea water. I was starting to feel really good and relaxed at once. Jacob's tongue traced circles on my cheeks, in a very sensual way. I wasn't sure it was a smart move, though, to tease me like this. My heart was already beating faster.

"Ah, Bella, you taste so good, even when you are sticky with salty water," he murmured in my ear.

I turned my face, and his mouth found mine instantly. I parted my lips to let him go further in his exploration. His tongue, which was giving my sun burned skin shocks of pleasure the moment before, was now searching mine feverishly. I responded shyly to his kiss, trying to swirl my tongue with his but not exactly sure if I was doing the right thing. All those marks of affection were so new to me! And this embrace involving only our mouths, as thrilling as it was, would end up being more harmful than soothing since it was just aggravating a carnal desire which couldn't be satisfied, given the tragic circumstances we were in. To prove me right, suddenly I saw Jasper's figure bending over Jacob and pulling him back by grabbing his hair, all of this in order to force his face away from mine. Then he snatched me like I was a sack of wheat and threw me across the platform. I landed once again on the center of the floor, just in time to see Jasper hitting Jacob in the ribs with his foot. My best friend must have been hurting like hell but he didn't scream, he growled.

"Well, hello! I didn't see this one coming!" the tall blond man said to his accomplice. "We have a problem here, Emmett. Miss de Courville and the stable boy are being a little too chummy for my taste."

"Don't fuss about that," the man who looked like a gladiator answered, "maybe it's not bad news, Jazz. If Miss Swan is not innocent, the training is going to be easier…"

Emmett's words caused a curious sensation in the pit of my stomach. I began to feel I was burning from the inside and my heart started beating frantically. Why was he talking about me in such discourteous terms? Moreover, the two men were discussing this as if I couldn't hear them.

I lowered my head and stared at the floor. I realized that my dress was completely ruined, torn apart in multiple places and showing more of my skin than I wanted. My legs were covered with scratches and bruises. My arms were probably as bad looking, if not worse, but I couldn't verify that. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were not looking any better. In fact, Rosalie seemed even more undressed, for she was always wearing the kind of outfit that would show a lot of her bust, leaving little to the imagination. Right now, the fabric of her royal blue dress suit barely covered her breasts. But of course Rosalie Hale, duchesse d'Essanges, had no modesty, so the fact that she was half naked in front of two perverts did not bother her.

A long time went by as we all rode in silence. However, I could see Emmett turn his head every other minute to feast his eyes on my girlfriend's attributes which were clearly fueling his desire.

"You are utterly disgusting, you sick perverts!" I said at last, offended by Emmett's behavior.

"Ha! Ha! Did you hear that, Jazz? The marquise called us perverts, oh my! This is a good one!" Emmett responded in a mocking tone.

_Shitty bastard!_ I thought, not able to hold to my good manners.

"You've seen nothing, pretty face, if you think that **we** are the perverts here," Jasper added on with a lopsided smile.

His gaze on me was intolerable. I wanted to disappear from the surface of the earth. His last sentence was the trigger for what happened next. I couldn't stand one more of Jasper's allusions; this evil man was not going to overpower me any longer. I took a deep breath to give me the courage I needed to achieve my goal. With my remaining strength, I first got to my knees, and then stood up. Why would I want to continue to live only to become the servant of people so violent and immoral? Since my ankles weren't shackled like Jacob's, I could move my legs freely. I climbed to the thin edge of the cart, on the back of the vehicle that was cruising through the sunflowers fields at quite an impressive speed. I didn't think for a second before I jumped off the carriage on the pebbly road. I just wished I would break my neck while tumbling. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side. Not only did I not break any part of my body in my fall, but I didn't even get a concussion when I landed abruptly on the gravel. I lay down motionless, stupefied. Jasper hadn't the time to thwart my action, but he immediately alerted Emmett to stop the horses when he had seen me jump. When the carriage came to a halt, he jumped off of the cart and rushed to me, his face shadowed by his barely-contained wrath.

"You little dirty bitch! The more you disobey, the more you will pay for it, I guarantee it!"

After he made that horrendous promise, he punched me in the face with his fist. I was instantly sent to the realm of blackness. So much for wanting to die…

**Thanks again to my devoted beta Just4ALE for her percious help.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The amazing Stephenie Meyer is the creator and owner of the Twilight saga characters. I'm the creator of this period/quirky/lemony fiction, and as a general rule, I thank my readers when I receive a minimum of 5 reviews per chapter, which I did for the last chapter I published. So thank you for understanding, at last, that I need some incentive to keep on writing stuff you like. And please, continue to do so. As always, if you find my story to your liking, it's also thanks to my beta Just4ALE. **

**Chapter 8**

**The harem**

**BPOV**

When I regained consciousness, I wasn't in the cart anymore. I was lying on a comfortable bed and my arms had been unshackled. I saw the faces of Rosalie, Alice and Esme bent over me. They all looked anxious.

"Bella, my sweet girl," Esme was sobbing, "what happened to you? You have a huge bloody bruise on your face!"

None of my three companions had witnessed my botched suicide attempt; they were all deeply asleep when I had defied my captors and tried to end my existence.

"It's nothing, Esme. Don't worry about it," I replied softly.

I didn't want to admit that I had been hit by Jasper. I didn't want my friends to pity me.

"I'd rather that you tell me where we are," I went on, disoriented.

I glanced around. We were in a large room that was dimly lit with a few standing candle holders. There were beds and cushions everywhere I looked, and a group of young women was settled in another area of the chamber. They were chatting casually, and from time to time they would turn in our direction and stare. They were probably curious to learn more about us.

"Emmett and Jasper took us here directly when we entered the city. Apparently, we are in the special apartments reserved for the slaves living in the Volturi's palace," Alice explained.

"We were only told that we would find plenty of food if we were hungry and that someone would come to take care of us later on," Rosalie added.

"And what about Jacob?" I asked, worried.

"They took him to the part of the city where they house the male slaves," Esme answered.

Upon hearing my companions'explanations, I began to get a glimpse of our situation. We were going to live inside the Volturi's citadel while Jacob would be away from us in another part of Volterra. He would not have the opportunity to hold his promise to protect me under such circumstances… I was dejected.

"For Christ's sake, who are the Volturi?" I asked again, sounding a bit hysterical.

Did I really want to know? What good would it do to get the details of what was expected from me in this place? I saw a tall blond girl coming toward us. She was pretty, but not as striking as Rosalie. Maybe she wanted to learn about our misadventure.

"Good afternoon to you all," she greeted us cheerfully. "My friends and I were wondering if you were caught in the storm that happened about two days ago?" she asked, with a mix of concern and interest.

"Yes indeed," Esme confirmed. "We were on our way to Corsica, but our ship was destroyed during the storm and we are the sole survivors, along with our lackey."

"That's good timing, considering what's happening here. You will replace Tanya and Irina, who are going to be transferred to work in the kitchen," the young woman continued. "My name is Kate, by the way."

"I'm Esme Platt, Miss Swan's governess," my nanny introduced herself, taking my hand into hers.

"What do you mean, Miss Kate, when you say we will replace Tanya and Irina? Replace them where?" I asked in a barely audible voice.

"Call me Kate, please," she corrected. "You're very pale, young lady. I think you need to eat. Come with me to the dining room and I'll explain," she suggested firmly.

She led us to an adjacent room which was clearly meant for feeding the female slaves whenever they needed nourishment. There was a long table in the center, on which all kind of sweets and pastries were displayed: honey cakes, petits fours, scones and doughnuts. There was also a meat terrine, bread and cheeses. Several round tables were scattered all around the room. I filled a plate with mocha cake and cream puffs and joined the others who were already settled at one of the tables.

Kate resumed her explanation. "You are here to be part of the Volturi's harem, ladies. It's the lot of all the young women who inadvertently cross their domain…"

"There must be a mistake, Kate," Esme interrupted her. "I'm too old to be of any use in a harem."

"You will probably be assigned to work in the kitchen with Tanya and Irina, lady Esme, but I was talking more specifically about your protégées," Kate clarified.

"Me, be part of a harem?" Rosalie almost shouted. "It's totally out of the question!"

Rosalie seemed offended, whereas I didn't even know what a harem was. Alice remarked, "Dear Rosalie, you were ready to offer yourself to the king not a week ago, so I'm pretty sure you'll find a great deal of satisfaction in serving the lords of this place!"

She burst into a cynical laugh. How could she be so gleeful and have the nerve to make jokes in such a desperate situation? I commented, "The both of you seem to be well informed, and you too, Esme. Am I the only one who doesn't know what it means to be part of a harem?"

"Bella, with all the books you've read, are you really this ignorant?" Rosalie asked. "A harem is a place where women exist only to serve their master."

"Serve their master?" I repeated stupidly.

"Have sexual intercourse with him," Alice said.

"Only here, there are three masters," Kate specified.

I felt my cheeks flush. How was it possible for a woman to serve three men all at once?

Kate saw me frowning and she elaborated, "Most of the time, Aro, Marcus and Caius ask for several slaves at once for their entertainment, but they do have their favorites with whom they play together simultaneously."

I didn't understand much of what Kate was implying. She was talking about the slaves like they were objects. I swallowed some petits fours and kept silent for a moment, and then I declared, "The Volturi won't find anything entertaining with me. As Rosalie just said loud and clear, I don't know the first thing when it comes to loving a man."

"Love has no place here, honey," the pretty blond sighed. "The Volturi consider the women in their harem as sex providers and nothing else."

Yet another expression I couldn't understand.

"No matter how they perceive their prisoners, Kate, they won't find anything to do with me," I repeated stubbornly.

"I would like to agree with you, Miss Swan, but unfortunately our masters are very imaginative when they're looking for ways to get aroused," the young woman concluded.

Crap, she kept using expressions I didn't grasp completely! I didn't want to let this slave leave us yet. I wanted to learn as much as possible about the life of the captives in the harem.

"Kate, what you just described to us is scaring me, and yet you don't appear to be overly unhappy. I don't understand how your condition can be tolerable," I admitted candidly.

"Well, without going into detail, let's just say that we receive some compensation in return for our services," Kate answered cryptically.

"Are you telling us that the Volturi are paying you to be their tarts?" Rosalie questioned.

Kate stared at my friend for a while before she replied, "What would I do with the Volturi's money if I'm stuck as their prisoner?"

It was a rhetorical question and she didn't wait for Rosalie's response. She stood up and exited the room. There was no doubt that she returned to the dormitory to report our conversation to her mates.

**oooooo**

We had been back in the resting room for quite a while and were chatting nonchalantly when a girl my age came to us. "My name is Jane and I was instructed to take you to the bathing room," she said matter-of-factly. Well, I couldn't complain about that request, given the awful state the four of us were in. We had scratches that needed to be treated, our clothes were ragged and we were dirty from head to toe. We followed Jane to another room of the seraglio and my jaw dropped as soon as we entered. It was a large area with a massive pool in the center of it. The floor, the high ceiling and all the walls were covered with blue ceramic tiles. One of the walls gave access to individual cabins which were also covered with those same tiles. Even the water in the pool seemed blue since it was reflecting the colored ceramic. While we were walking by the oversized bath, Jane commented, "This bath is used by the slaves when they want to relax, but you can't get in if you haven't been properly cleaned and groomed. Demetri and Felix are going to take care of that."

My heart skipped a beat. Had Jane just announced that men were going to bathe us? Over my dead body! I stopped in the middle of the vast room and I replied defiantly, "There is no way I will undress in front of a stranger, let alone a male stranger!"

"I thought the women's quarters were off limits for the male inhabitants of this palace," Alice pointed out.

"Demetri and Felix are eunuchs employed by the Volturi; they are harmless," the young girl explained.

I didn't care that those guys were missing some of their male attributes. One fact remained: Esme was the only person who had ever been in charge of my bath time. I simply couldn't accept the idea of being touched by someone other than my nanny. But when I raised my head, I saw two fellows resolutely coming our way. Jane addressed them without taking my apprehensions into consideration.

"Felix, take the brunette with you right away before she has a nervous breakdown. Demetri, take care of the little pixie one otherwise she might jump in the pool all dressed."

The man named Felix grabbed my left arm and dragged me forcefully to a remote little room while the other eunuch did the same with Alice. Rosalie and Esme were left behind. I assumed they would have their turn next. In the middle of the secluded small room was a bath tub already filled up with foamy water.

"Take off your dress and get all the way in the bath."

I was standing in the door frame, pondering my options. I could just run from this place… but physically, I was a disaster, and I most certainly smelled awful.

"Don't be bashful, darling, I see slaves like you coming here every hour of the day," Felix told me with a high pitched voice.

I undressed quickly and immersed myself in the warm water. It was filled to my neck and the foam was hiding my torso from the man's view, but I still felt embarrassed. I finally did as I was told and sunk my head into the water to remove the dust and dirt from my hair. When I came back to the surface after a few seconds, Felix was waiting with a washcloth and a bar of soap. My heart skipped yet another beat.

"You know, young lady, most of the captives find the bath time to be very enjoyable. I'd like to show you why."

I didn't want to be showed anything, but my nerves had me speechless.

"Get on your knees and raise your arms above your head," Felix ordered.

Once again I obeyed the order, fully aware of the blush taking over my body. The eunuch applied some soap to the washcloth and began to stroke my arms, gently scrubbing the awful bruises that covered my sensitive skin. This simple gesture provoked some weird reactions in another part of my body that was, fortunately, not visible under the foam. Once my arms were washed thoroughly, I started to lower them so as to hide my bust, but Felix ordered me not to move yet. All I could do was close my eyes and try to imagine I was some place else.

The man continued the cleansing, scrubbing the nape of my neck and behind my ears with one hand while holding my hair with the other. Next he brushed my throat before continuing slowly toward my breasts. My nipples had become hard when I got on my knees and the cooler room temperature hit the upper half of my body while my lower half remained in the warm water. I barely contained a little moan when I felt the hand with the washcloth massaging my breasts. Clearly the eunuch was using the pretext of the bath to tease me like this. He seemed to be enjoying his job somehow. Shit. Why was I unable to stay impassive under those disguised caresses?

_Come on, Bella, did you believe your body would return to sleep after being awakened by Jacob's expertise?_

But if Felix continued to rub my breasts like he was doing right now, I would not be able to stay still and my body would betray me. He must have perceived my turmoil, for he moved to my back at that moment. Good God, what was he going to do next? Would he ask me to stand up so he could finish his work?

"You can lower your arms now, but I want you to stand up and spread your legs a little," he said.

That's it. I was going to collapse right then and there… I took my time complying with his request and when I was standing at last, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"The masters are going to be very happy to have such a lovely slave to serve them," Felix commented while washing and scrubbing my legs. I felt waves of excitement forming in the lower part of my abdomen and I knew that my arousal would show sooner or later; I was soaking at the apex of my legs. The eunuch passed the washcloth between my thighs and I couldn't help but close my legs, not wanting him to realize I'd gotten aroused by his cleaning ritual. There must have been something wrong with me; it wasn't normal to react like this. The pit of my stomach started to ache when Felix reached my private parts. When was he going to leave me alone? I was utterly mortified, but I also felt swollen with desire down _there_. Like the other day with Jacob, I needed to get a release.

"That's what I thought. You are an inordinately sensual creature, marquise de Courville," Felix stated, staring directly at my slit. With his other hand, he parted my lower lips to have a better look at the reaction he had triggered. Christ! His finger wandering in my folds were driving me crazy.

"I can't leave you like this, marquise; it wouldn't be charitable of me," he went on.

So he took the cloth to massage the area that needed to be stimulated and an explosion of pleasure instantly went through me. The sensation was even more intense than the one I had felt with my first orgasm. I tried not to scream as the wave of bliss went on and on, and when it was over I collapsed in the bath tub, breathless and my legs turned into jelly. I wanted to forget what had just happened, but Felix bent toward me and whispered in my ear, "You have to admit that bath time here can be very enjoyable, don't you?"

I didn't answer. I was furious that a perfect stranger, moreover a man that was supposed to be harmless, had managed to make me climax so easily. I had always believed that only a man and a woman romantically involved could give pleasure to one another, and now I was realizing I would be at the mercy of any clown that had the skills to please a woman. At the same time, when I thought about it, I could see how naïve I had been. I had had a very memorable experience with Jacob, and yet I was not in love with him.

On the other hand, I didn't want to become a sexual object, a horny girl or a bitch in heat. What would become of me in the harem, I worried? While it was clear that I wouldn't die of boredom in Volterra, when I left this world, would I rot in hell because of the depraved life I'd lived while here?

_But Bella, you didn't choose to become an object of lust; God can't hold you responsible and punish you for your future sins. You are only a poor victim of bad circumstances._

"Next time you're here, I will finger you and you will get even more pleasure out of this cleaning routine than you did today," Felix concluded while leading me to a chamber where some fresh clothes were waiting for me. Maybe the man was trying to get a reaction from me; after all, I hadn't opened my mouth the whole time I had been in the bathroom. I didn't want to think about the damned cleaning anymore so I ignored his comment.

I put on a long fluffy skirt and a pretty tunic and I looked at my reflection in the large mirror in the room. I liked what I saw: a young lady with pale skin and long brown hair floating down her back. The translucent fabric didn't leave much to the imagination, though. The only element out of place was the purple mark on the right side of my face. What a mess! I needed to make up a story to explain it to my friends without having to reveal that I had been brutally beaten up by Jasper.

Satisfied with my look, I left the spa area to return to the dormitory; however, I was so nervous when I had followed Jane, I hadn't paid attention to the path she had taken. Now I wasn't sure which door led back to my original location. I decided to open the first door I found and walked a few steps outside. I found myself in a corridor that seemed endless. I instantly knew that I wasn't in the harem anymore but my curiosity got the best of me and I decided to explore a little.

I wandered in the passageway for a long while, not meeting anyone. I hadn't reached the end of the hallway when I finally determined it wasn't worth going further; the surroundings were starting to give me the creeps. It was obvious I wasn't going to find anything interesting here. Well, maybe I was going to die of boredom after all…

"Either you're lost, or you're looking for trouble," I heard a male voice say behind me.

I quickly turned to face the owner of the voice, and the first thought that crossed my mind was that I must have died without realizing it - maybe I had fallen badly while getting out of the bath tub? - because at that very moment I was in heaven. There was no other logical explanation to justify the presence of the angel before me. An angel with messy bronze hair and penetrating emerald green eyes. An angel who had taken the form of a man, but a man so handsome and alluring that he didn't look real. He was perfectly shaped, to the extent of being sculptural. He could be 25 if he was made of flesh and bone, but I found it hard to believe he was human.

The presence of this Apollo just a few feet away from where I stood affected my ability to think and speak coherently. Since I kept silent, he went on. "My brother Emmett told me about three exceptional young beauties, but he forgot to mention one of them was mute…"

He had the most velvety and appealing voice I had ever heard. He also had the most stunning smile I had ever admired. But the next second he wasn't smiling anymore and his eyes darkened.

"Who are you? And what are you doing outside of the harem?" he questioned coldly.

I took a deep breath and I answered very fast for fear of losing my voice, "I'm Isabella Marie Swan, marquise de Courville. I am at your service, my lord, as soon as I find my way back."

The man sighed and replied, somewhat exasperated, "Well, marquise de Courville, I'm Edward Cullen, comte de Morvalle, and I'm not your lord. I'm here to tame and train the slaves. And believe me, I can already tell that you need some breaking."

Then he grabbed my arm fiercely and dragged me toward the women's quarters. At first I had believed I had met an angel from heaven. Now I knew this man named Edward Cullen was Emmett's brother, and that he was yet another pervert from hell and he was taking me back there with him…

**Oh boy! I'm curious to see what's going to happen next. You know what to do to speed things up...**

**Milk ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I read all the books written by Stephenie Meyer, but try as I might, this fact won't make me become her, so she's the owner of the characters from the Twilight saga. I'm only the author of this smutty fiction intended for adults. And since I got a marvelous 7 reviews(give or take) for my last chapter, I want to thank you again, dear readers. Keep them coming, and I'll keep updating. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

**Edward meets Bella**

**EPOV**

It was late in the afternoon when my brother Emmett joined me in my apartment, a huge smile upon his face. Unfortunately, this didn't make him look smarter… not that my elder was stupid; he was merely a man without intellectual pursuits. He didn't seem to think much and he found happiness in the simple things in life. Sometimes I envied his ability to enjoy the daily activities we were expected to do outside of the training of the slaves.

As for me, when I wasn't chatting with my father or fencing with Jasper and Emmett, I didn't have much to occupy my time. The current pool of slaves didn't need much training anymore and they were behaving well, so I couldn't punish them either. The only variation in my weekly routine was when the Volturi sent me on an errand, but it occurred only on very rare occasions.

"Heck, brother, you look ecstatic!" I remarked when Emmett collapsed on my chaise longue.

Of course, I already had some idea as to why he was paying me a visit.

"We found five survivors on the seashore, Edward!" he said excitedly.

"There's clearly more to this. I've never seen you with a smile that big before," I replied, curiosity starting to get the best of me.

"You want to know about the freight, don't you?"

"Holy fuck, Emmett! Give me details before I lose my cool!" I snapped.

"All right, all right! There's a young man who will be perfect for the work in the fields, an older lady who will fit in the kitchens, and three startling young beauties!" my brother exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

I raised an eyebrow, my doubt evident. "This seems too good to be true. How old are those girls? Don't tell me you brought back some whining, pre-pubescent adolescents?"

"Jesus, Edward! What are you thinking?" my brother boomed, his voice full of indignation. "I wouldn't be this happy if I had come back with a bunch of crying teenagers! No, I'm telling you it's the best possible situation. The captives are three aristocrats approaching twenty, the perfect age."

Nobility? That would be a first in the harem's history. Up until now the harem consisted of poor girls who left their villages to avoid starvation, of foreigners bought at the slaves market of Candie, or even of inhabitants of Volterra who had been noticed by one of the Volturi brothers when they went out of the citadel to inspect their domain.

"If I'm getting this right, those girls were not afraid enough of you so as to lose their ability to speak?" I asked, more interested by the second.

"Jasper played the part of the good Samaritan with them at first. You know how convincing he is when need be. So we learned directly from the older woman that her three protégées were the marquise de Courville, the comtesse de Marillac and the duchesse d'Essanges," Emmett continued.

Being part of the nobility myself, I knew fairly well how these young women must have been raised. They learned politeness and good manners, conversation skills without a doubt, and probably a plethora of useless skills such as playing the harp or water painting, or even horseback riding or chess, if their parents were liberal enough. In short, they were young, educated girls who were destined to be married to lords with the same social background. The families who arranged weddings between their respective heirs were conventional most of the time, and I was almost certain that we would have to train three virgins who didn't know the first thing about sex.

"Emmett, you know as well as I do that young aristocrat girls are kept ignorant about anything related to their sexuality," I sighed.

"I'm not sure that's the case here, but if I'm wrong, I can assure you that I'm very willing to change this situation, brother," he answered playfully.

"And what if the Volturi wanted to screw some virgins for a change?" I asked pointedly, in part to see my elder's reaction.

Truth be told, I was hoping that if the new slaves were virgins, the Volturi wouldn't learn about it too quickly. If I didn't have enough time to explain some of the rules and hard limits regarding their masters, those girls wouldn't be able to stop the Volturi from abusing their power. They wouldn't know better so they wouldn't protest. I was still thinking about the taper Tanya had barely avoided. The Volturi were foolish and cruel enough to try again with an innocent victim. Tanya knew better than to agree to every one of Aro's fancies, whereas the new slaves would be in the dark about what was unacceptable.

"Hopefully not, Edward, and when you see these gorgeous creatures, you'll understand why I'm so enthusiastic!"

"And where are they right now?" I asked.

It was part of my duties to verify the quality of the merchandise meant for the Volturi, and it was something I both enjoyed and took very seriously.

"Well, given that it's the beginning of the evening, they're probably done with their baths and in the common room," Emmett answered.

"I'm going to speak with Felix and Demetri, then," I said. "We never know, maybe they will have details to share with me. The girls are usually cooperative and comfortable with them."

And so I abandoned my brother to his fantasies about the new prisoners. I took the corridor that led to the eunuchs' quarters. Their apartments were connected to the harem by an indoor garden. The path I used prevented me from crossing the seraglio, a forbidden place for any male living in the palace, except for the eunuchs. I didn't need to knock at the door to speak with Felix and Demetri; they expected me at any hour of the day, especially when new slaves were brought in and delivered to them.

"How did the bath time go with the new acquisitions?" I asked without any other introduction.

"The duchesse wouldn't let me touch her. She was worse than a wild beast," Demetri disclosed. "And the little comtesse is very ticklish but it's hard to tell if she's experienced."

"Do you know if they are still virgins?" I inquired.

"The tall blond, I'd be surprised. She told me she would never lower herself as to be fondled by a subordinate. Her words, not mine," Demetri replied.

"And what about you, Felix, with the others?" I asked.

"The governess is still beautiful even though she's not in her twenties anymore. Too bad the Volturi don't want to play with more experienced women… they are missing something."

"She'll be assigned to the kitchens and won't be bothered. It's for the best," I stated.

"But not for you, comte," Felix pointed out.

I had decided I wouldn't be in charge of the slaves that were over thirty. If the Volturi were interested in women past this age for their sexual games, I let Emmett train them. He was less picky than I was. But in general, anyway, the Volturi preferred girls who were at the dawn of their twenties, and even younger. In fact, it was the reason why they wanted Tanya and Irina out of the harem: they just didn't meet their criteria anymore. Tanya had been Aro's favorite, which is why he wanted to get a chance to sodomize her before he let her go.

"And the marquise, Felix? What do you have to report about her?"

"She isn't talkative, but she is quite a beauty, really. And she is also very sensual. But for the rest, I couldn't say if she is unspoiled…" Felix trailed off.

I didn't need to hear more, anyhow. I would find out soon enough. I would start the taming of those girls as early as tonight. And with any luck, I would find an excuse to discipline at least one of them. I was starting to regret not having asked Emmett more details about the journey from the beach to Volterra. If I had learned the prisoners had misbehaved, I could have acted upon it. But my brother has probably gone to help Jasper corral the slave workers back to their housing. Damn it!

"All four of them are back in the dormitory, Felix?" I asked.

"Well, now that I think about it, I don't recall seeing the marquise de Courville again after I left her alone to get dressed, comte," the eunuch replied.

"Do you mean you lost her?" I asked, barely containing my frustration.

The slaves were never to be left all by themselves, not even for a minute, and there were many reasons for that rule. The most important reason was that the Volturi's palace was gigantic and labyrinthine as well. It was easy to get lost if one was not totally familiar with the layout of the rooms and passageways. That's why one of my responsibilities was to escort the slaves from one place to another. It had happened, not very long ago, that some women went missing in the maze of hallways, stairs and secret chambers the castle was made of. They had been found after many days, half dying of hunger and thirst. I tried by all means to avoid that from happening again.

"That's correct, comte," the servant admitted, his voive barely audible.

"Let's hope the girl has a brain and that she will have found her way back, then," I muttered with clenched teeth.

I made my way to the entrance of the women's quarters and asked for Kate, who was always aware of anything that was going on inside the harem. She came to me shortly after.

"What can I do for you, oh almighty master?" she asked, sarcastic.

"Don't try to humor me, gorgeous," I replied a little coldly. "Do you know if the four new slaves have returned to the resting room?"

"The ingénue brunette never came back, Edward, and her friends are starting to be concerned about her absence," she answered, all sarcasm vanished from her tone.

"Fucking shit!" I snapped.

I tried to envision the path the thoughtless marquise de Courville might have taken. I knew there was a door in the spa room that accessed a corridor outside the harem. I decided to go check there first. Assuming that the captive had exited the harem by this door, she could have turned left or right. I would have to guess, but instead of making me feel impatient, this waste of time pleased me. I wouldn't have to invent a reason to take that new slave into the training room. She had given one to me on her own. It was never too soon to learn the rules of discipline that applied in the palace.

I opted for the left side of the hallway. I was having a hard time comprehending why this girl had exited the harem. She must have realized that she was out of the permitted area. The corridors at ground level and below were weakly lit, and there was nothing worthy of a stroll for a young noble lady. Moreover, it was silent and sinister because the confined space in this passageway muffled sounds instead of amplifying them. It made me think that the marquise must have a liking for all that was gloomy, and for a few seconds I enjoyed the idea of giving her what she was looking for, reckless as she was: a good fright. But then again, I didn't want her to have a heart attack right there in front of me.

I walked along the corridor for a while before I could distinguish a slender motionless silhouette with her back toward me a couple of feet away. Obviously she didn't hear me coming her way, so I could observe her more attentively before she noticed me. Emmett had not exaggerated; the girl who was absorbed in admiring the pictures adorning the walls was truly breathtaking. Or at least, what I could see of her from behind was. She had long mahogany hair falling to the middle of her back and she was wearing one of those light and suggestive outfits that were standard for all the sex slaves. I feasted my eyes on the view of her buttock cheeks. They were round and firm and barely hidden by the fuzzy translucent blue fabric of her long skirt. She had the most exquisite curves a man could dream of. But I still had to verify that her face matched the magnificence of her body. So I made her aware of my presence.

"Either you're lost, or you're looking for trouble," I said with a neutral voice as to not frighten her.

The young woman turned swiftly to face me, and I saw her striking brown eyes open wider with surprise. Or was it admiration? I knew the effect I had on women because of my good looks, but the girl was overly shocked, it seemed. Actually, it was kind of ridiculous. The slave acted like she didn't know where she was for a moment. She was looking everywhere and touching her arms as to confirm she was awake. I let her continue acting confused for a while because it allowed me to evaluate the perfection of her delicate features, which reminded me of a porcelain doll. Good God, she was lovely! She was biting her lower lip, and only at that moment did I notice she had a huge purple bruise below her eye on the right side of her otherwise pale face. The contrast between her light skin and the dark mark was troubling.

Felix had told me she was not loquacious, but I began to worry that she might be aphasic.

"My brother Emmett told me about three exceptional young beauties, but he forgot to mention one of them was mute…"

Fucking hell! Maybe the girl was deaf as well, for she was starring intensely at me but she didn't seem to understand that I was trying to make her speak. My courteous smile disappeared instantly and I asked dryly, "Who are you? And what are you doing outside of the harem?"

Of course I already knew who she was, but my question made her react at last. She took a deep breath and said very fast, "I'm Isabella Marie Swan, marquise de Courville. I am at your service, my lord, as soon as I find my way back."

What was it with all the women wanting to serve me? This one, however, probably didn't realize the double meaning in her answer. "Well, marquise de Courville, I'm Edward Cullen, comte de Morvalle, and I'm not your lord. I'm here to tame and train the slaves. And believe me, I can already tell that you need some breaking."

I closed the distance between us and grabbed her arm forcefully to bring her back to my quarters. She was going to see what the cost was for defying the rules so shortly after arriving in Volterra.

**Don't you want to slap Edward? I know I want to...**

**And of course I need to thank my dear beta Just4ALE for her precious help. My story wouldn't be half as good without it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: thanks to my beloved Stephenie Meyer who lets everyone use the characters from her Twilight saga, I can write this period/quirky/smutty fiction. Thanks to my beta Just4ALE, it's good enough to be published. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 10**

**The training room**

**EPOV**

My apartment was located only one level below the harem. Eventually I reached the stairs that went deep underground, holding the marquise's arm tighter to prevent her from descending too fast. The place was humid and it made the floor slippery; I didn't want to see this gorgeous creature fall badly and break a limb while stepping down. I was already annoyed by the fact that somebody had been brutal to her very recently, making her unpresentable to her masters.

It was a good thing that the Volturi waited a few days before using their new slaves, because it afforded Emmett and me the opportunity to check their condition and start their training. However, given the beauty of the marquise de Courville, I was concerned that they might make an exception once they saw her.

"I thought you were taking me back to the seraglio, Mister de Morvalle," the young noble girl commented when she realized we were going down the stairs instead of continuing straight ahead.

"Didn't I just tell you that you need to be broken, you little arrogant aristocrat?" I spat. "I'd rather you shut up, but if you want to talk, you can start by explaining how you got that horrendous mark on your face."

"A tall blond guy named Jasper Whitlock punched me," the young captive replied tersely.

I frowned upon hearing her answer. I had never seen Jasper using violence without good reason, let alone toward a woman.

"Is that so? Jasper doesn't usually damage the merchandise, though," I said with discontent.

"I don't know about your friend Jasper's habits, except for the fact that he's a bastard who doesn't respect women. But then again, maybe he'd rather see me disfigured as opposed to dead after my umpteenth attempt to break my neck by jumping from the cart. And believe me, I would have made it happen in the end," the marquise replied aggressively.

It was clear that she harbored a great deal of bitterness and anger. I noticed that her bare arms were also covered with bruises. So she'd tried to kill herself by jumping from the moving convoy, and all she had succeeded in doing – aside from testing Jasper's patience – was bruising herself all over. It showed she wasn't the passive type; she wouldn't accept anything without reacting. That kind of unruly nature was like a sore for the Volturi. I would probably have much more work to do on this girl than on any other one.

It was both thrilling and baffling. The marquise would have preferred to end her life than to find herself here in Volterra. Unfortunately, my upcoming actions weren't going to cheer her up and give her back a reason to stay alive. The rules were clear: if a sex slave was caught out of the women's quarters, she was to receive ten strokes with a whip. And since Isabella Swan had tried to rebel, she would have to receive another punishment in addition to the strokes. Of course no one had told her those rules yet, but a demonstration would be the best way for her to learn them, wouldn't it?

We made it down stairs and we stood in front of the taming/training room door.

"You just arrived in Volterra a couple of hours ago, and you already broke the rules twice, marquise," I explained coldly. "And if you keep on talking to me with that impudent tone of yours, I might decide that you deserve to be punished more severely."

The young woman stared at me for a long moment, and then she burst into a sarcastic laugh before she spoke, "Is that so? You don't think your friend did a good enough job with the damages he inflicted on my face? I'm going to be punished for having failed to obey rules I didn't even know existed before you mentioned them?"

Even if the young aristocrat was absolutely in her right to respond that way, I couldn't let her continue to speak her mind like that. She would think she was allowed to address her masters in the same fashion, and they would use her rebellious character as an excuse to abuse her even more brutally than the others.

I opened the door and pushed her inside the room. I was irritated at her comment and I used more force than necessary. She was propelled toward the middle of the room causing her to lose her balance and fall down on the hard and cold floor. I hurried to help her stand up, but she ignored the hand I offered her.

"I'm already down, comte de Morvalle. Why not take this opportunity to finish what Jasper started earlier? I think there are still some spots of my body that have been left intact after his savage assault," she boldly dared me.

She had no idea how I wanted to take her up on her challenge at that moment, and I also better understood how Jasper had lost his patience with such an impertinent girl.

"Believe me, pretty face, part of me so wants to finish what Jasper started so you won't dare defy anyone anymore. But the Volturi would be very unhappy if I left permanent marks on their property."

I bent down and snatched Isabella like she was a sack of flour to put her across my back. Gosh, she was lighter than a feather. I would have to ask Jane to watch over her when she ate, to make sure she was not trying to starve herself as a mean of protest. She struggled vainly while hitting my shoulder blades.

"I don't know what you intend to do with me, Mr. Cullen, but be aware that it will serve no purpose, except maybe preventing me from sleeping tonight."

Poor marquise de Courville! As if she was going to sleep much when her masters saw her…

"You'd better get used to sleepless nights, because that's what's coming around for you with the Volturi," I replied as I made my way to the whipping bench.

I didn't give her the time to complain or object and placed her on the bench. It didn't look much like an actual bench; it consisted of a stand with a large edge at knees height, on which one slave had to kneel, and of a narrow angled and cushioned surface she had to lean against. The whole apparatus was adapted so as to have the slave's ass prominent and perfectly leveled to be whipped, spanked, flogged or even fucked if I felt I needed a release right after the punishment.

There were many ways for a spanking session to go: it could serve as a discipline reminder, a penalty for disobedience, or as a preliminary to more enjoyable sexual activities.

In Isabella's case, unfortunately, this whipping session would be far from enjoyable. I was not in the mood for anything but strict discipline action. She had incensed me too much and I wasn't feeling particularly lenient. But I was curious nevertheless. Felix had reported she was very sensual. I would have to check for myself sometimes when I calmed down. If the girl wasn't so damn sexy and attractive, I wouldn't be conflicted. However, she was so tempting that I was torn between the need to satisfy my curiosity and just accomplishing what I was paid to do.

I forced the marquise to kneel on the large border and lean her torso on the cushioned surface. Then I secured her wrists over her head to a pair of fetters fixed to a metallic support. She wouldn't be able to move her upper body in this position. I pulled her skirt down to uncover her ass. Fucking hell, it was even shapelier than what I had evaluated earlier in the hallway.

"Spread your knees, and don't you dare move afterward or else your punishment will last longer," I ordered.

God, I could spend hours spanking and teasing her ass! She did as she was told before asking, "Are you at least going to tell me about those two rules I didn't abide by? Or do you prefer to keep me in the dark so you can continue to abuse me with impunity?"

"The strokes you're going to receive are the standard punishment any slave who is caught outside of the harem must expect. And since you played with Jasper's nerves, I have something else for you. To my knowledge, you're the only woman he ever raised a hand to. Usually he keeps his punishment for the workforce he's in charge of," I replied hoarsely.

The sight of her perfect little buns a mere arm's length away was breaking down my composure. I moved away from Isabella to get what I needed for the punishment. I decided I would use a riding crop instead of a whip. The prisoner wasn't familiar with any of my accessories anyway. I chose one of the most rigid crops I had in my possession. It was meant to inflict pain, as opposed to some of the other accessories I used to sexually stimulate the women.

I had shown the Volturi brothers how to use these objects properly, but now they were taking more liberties with their slaves. This was also one of the reasons why I had to show the captives how these accessories were supposed to feel, so they would know when Aro, Caius and Marcus were going too far.

I returned my attention to the marquise de Courville. "So, Miss Swan, do you still feel proud and defiant while I have you in this posture, totally at my disposal, able to do whatever I want with your tantalizing rump?"

"Go to hell!" she spat, her tone full of wrath and resentment.

But as infuriated as she was, her voice sounded like music to my ears.

It would be best if I didn't hear her screaming when I started her punishment. I went to the other side of the bench to gag her with my handkerchief. I hoped it would be enough to muffle the sounds she would probably make.

"I'm going to administer ten strokes to your bottom, Isabella. It's not much, you know, compared to the thirty blows the male slaves receive on their backs when they try to escape. In fact, you're very lucky that your masters fixed the number so low. If it was my decision, I'd give you at least twenty-five strokes with this riding crop."

At the moment, Isabella Marie Swan probably didn't give a damn about the fate of the male slaves in the Volturi's service. Surely she wanted me to be done with her. So I smacked the crop a first time across her buttocks, diagonally. It made her wince a little but she kept silent. A long red mark appeared on the area where the crop had hit. I aimed my next stroke at her right buttock, and the third at her left. Then I paused to check for any sign of distress on Isabella's face. Moving to the front of the bench, I saw that the young noble had closed her eyes and she was biting down on the cloth to keep quiet. She didn't seem to be in too much pain, so I resumed another set of strokes which continued to leave streaks everywhere on her tender rump.

When only two strokes remained, I took another break and brushed her reddened behind softly with my hand. It made Isabella squirm in the most seductive fashion. Of course she wasn't aware of that fact, but all the same, I felt my cock harden and I had to concentrate more as to not lose my focus. Shit, what this new slave was doing to me!

"Stay still if you want to be able to sit on your ravishing posterior any time soon, Isabella," I commanded.

But I was relieved it was almost over, because I was far from enjoying myself like I used to. Maybe it was because I knew I couldn't screw this girl afterwards like I would have done with any other slave. I put less strength in the two last strokes and finally dropped the riding crop. I unshackled the marquise and removed her gag. She had reopened her eyes and I noticed that tears had run down her cheeks. She was glaring at me and if her look could kill I'd be dead right then and there.

"Come with me," I said with the softest tone I could muster.

She refused to move and lowered her head to avoid my gaze. I realized she might be suffering a great deal and that maybe she wasn't able to stand.

"I'm going to take you in my arms and to the bed over there so I can treat your wounds, okay?"

Still no answer. Isabella had decided to give me the silent treatment. I couldn't blame her, obviously, but I had to give her some aftercare because her ass was starting to develop a few small welts in some spots. I lowered her arms, stood her upright and pulled her skirt up again. Then I lifted her to bring her to the bed. She remained passive as I lay her down on it. I started to think that she might never want to speak or move again. Maybe she would only use her stunning eyes to communicate… they were eloquent enough.

I got the arnica cream my father had given me earlier today and I sat by the strange girl I had thought I was going to have some fun with. In the end, she was playing with my nerves like she had played with Jasper's. If she continued to stay motionless like a statue, she was going to stress me even more. I knew she was seeking revenge and that she thought she had found an efficient way to obtain it. But I wasn't the lord here and antagonizing me was the least of her worries. The Volturi wouldn't be gentle with this stubborn newcomer. I had to explain the situation to her. If she thought she had had it rough with me, she hadn't seen anything yet.

She was staring straight ahead but her look seemed dead now, empty of any expression. Giving her orders would be useless: I was sure she wouldn't respond. Instead of asking her to lie on her side, I positioned her myself and it felt like I was manipulating a puppet. I didn't pull her skirt down this time; I lifted the fabric up to her waist to apply the ointment as I reflected on a way to get her out of her numb state and react in any way.

I began to spread the cream on the reddened and sore skin of her ass and massaged delicately so it would be absorbed. Just as I started to massage the aching area, the marquise moved her hips involuntarily, or at least it didn't seem like it was on purpose. Felix's words came back to my mind, _"She isn't talkative, but she is quite a beauty, really. And she is also very sensual…"_ I couldn't help but smile. I had wanted to verify if the eunuch was right and I had been conflicted about it earlier. But if that's what it took to have Isabella looking at me again, even if just to slap me in the face, I was willing to pleasure her. So I resumed what I was doing with more attentiveness, intending to turn the iceberg into a volcano. Isabella Swan would realize very soon that she wasn't the one in control of this situation…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: of course you already know that all the characters from the Twilight saga belong to the admirable Stephenie Meyer. However, what they do in this smutty fiction is the product of my wild imagination. Thank you so much for all your reviews, dear readers. See, it made me write a chapter in less than a week! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's punishment**

**BPOV**

The last sentence spoken by the Greek god who had just grabbed my arm and was dragging me back to the women's quarters was stuck in my mind. _"…I can already tell that you need some breaking…"_ Ten minutes earlier I hadn't been aware of this angelic-looking man's existence, and now he had the nerve to speak to me as if he'd known me forever. But what was more upsetting was the fact that his words were only insults. Did I resemble a wild beast such that someone could make that type of comment about me?

His iron grasp hurt as he pulled me, and I realized that I had strayed very far during my exploration. Since I was forced to almost run so I could keep up with him and not have my arm torn off, the journey back took a lot less time. Soon I saw the secluded door that led to the harem just a few feet ahead of us. However, to my surprise, this man who claimed to be Emmett's brother suddenly came to a halt before we'd reached the door. I noticed an opening in the wall; it gave access to a stairway that went spiraling deep underground, or so it seemed.

The comte de Morvalle held my arm even tighter, if it was possible, and started descending the narrow and slippery steps. It was only then that I realized how humid and cold the surroundings were. It was clear that I was not dressed warmly enough for wherever we were headed but I wisely suppressed a snappy comment to that effect. Instead, I tried to watch my footing and remarked, "I thought you were taking me back to the seraglio, Mister de Morvalle."

"Didn't I just tell you that you need to be broken, you little arrogant aristocrat?" the slave tamer replied dryly, as if I had spoken nonsense. "I'd rather you shut up, but if you want to talk, you can start by explaining how you got that horrendous mark on your face."

I answered without thinking, because I needed to direct my anger at my loss of freedom toward someone, "A tall blond guy named Jasper Whitlock punched me."

I saw Edward frown at my words, and I felt like I'd said something stupid. Or maybe the women here, in addition to being treated like objects, were not supposed to talk outside of the harem?

"Is that so? Jasper doesn't usually damage the merchandise, though," he stated with discontent, looking at me more attentively as if he couldn't comprehend how a girl apparently so harmless had pushed a man to the point of committing an act of violence.

But of course, the young nobleman by my side had no idea I tried to end my life during the trip that had led us all here.

"I don't know about your friend Jasper's habits, except for the fact that he's a bastard who doesn't respect women. But then again, maybe he'd rather see me disfigured as opposed to dead after my umpteenth attempt to break my neck by jumping from the cart. And believe me, I would have made it happen in the end," I retorted impetuously.

We continued to descend the stairs and found ourselves in front of a door in a passageway even gloomier than the one upstairs. Edward kept silent for several minutes, lost in what seemed to be unhappy thoughts. He stood still but stared at me once again with his hypnotic green eyes.

"You just arrived in Volterra a couple of hours ago, and you already broke the rules twice, marquise," he explained with a cold voice that matched the ambience of our surroundings perfectly. "And if you keep on talking to me with that impudent tone of yours, I might decide that you deserve to be punished more severely."

I couldn't take my eyes off his face. How could a man with such a spectacular body and stunning features be so detached and cruel? I wasn't stupid: I knew something pretty bad was about to happen to me. Christ, he kept implying my behavior was unacceptable… but how exactly did all the women in the harem behave? I hadn't been there long enough to notice. And for heaven's sake, what were those rules I had violated? No one had told me about any rules I had to follow. I had only been vaguely enlightened about what was expected of me here.

Since I had nothing to lose anymore, I decided to push the malefic angel's patience to the limit. His last remark was ridiculous anyway, so I burst into a cynical laugh before replying, "Is that so? You don't think your friend did a good enough job with the damages he inflicted on my face? I'm going to be punished for having failed to obey rules I didn't even know existed before you mentioned them?"

The man ignored my question but it was clear he was getting aggravated. He opened the door and pushed me inside the room so forcefully that I was propelled far from the entrance. There was nothing to stop me, so I ended up losing my balance and collapsing on the hard stone floor. Before my fall, I had time to glimpse around; what I saw was no incentive for me to stand up. I wasn't exactly in a torture chamber, but I wasn't in a boudoir either. There was a huge bed at the far end of the room, but there was also a strange bench facing a support to which a pair of fetters was fixed. In fact, there were shackles and chains everywhere in the room, hanging from the ceiling or hooked to the walls. There was also a table covered with animal skin, a big X-shaped cross adorning one of the walls, some dressers and closets and plenty of cushions on the ground, mind you, except where I had fallen.

Still a little shaken, I saw the cruel angel rushing toward me and offering his hand to help me stand up. Given the situation, his gesture was utterly puzzling. "I'm already down, comte de Morvalle. Why not take this opportunity to finish what Jasper started earlier? I think there are still some spots of my body that have been left intact after his savage assault," I said sarcastically.

Physically, there was nothing I could do to defend myself against this man who claimed I needed to be disciplined like a circus animal. However, I could still use my voice to convey all the bitterness I felt at the moment. Truthfully, seeing the expression on his face when I defied him made me happy to be alive. He looked both infuriated and dejected. My reply didn't stop him from bending down toward me, though.

"Believe me, pretty face, part of me so wants to finish what Jasper started so you won't dare defy anyone anymore. But the Volturi would be very unhappy if I left permanent marks on their property."

And then he grabbed me at the waist, put me across his back and promptly stood up. I took advantage of my position to hit him in the shoulder blades with my fists even though it was completely futile.

"I don't know what you intend to do with me, Mr. Cullen, but be aware that it will serve no purpose, except maybe preventing me from sleeping tonight," I said, trying to irritate him further.

But my comment didn't make him react like I expected. He just shrugged while heading toward the ominous-looking bench.

"You'd better get used to sleepless nights, because that's what's coming around for you with the Volturi," Edward told me as he put me down next to the peculiar piece of furniture. He then forced me to kneel on the large edge of the stand and to lean against an inclined cushioned surface too short to support my head. Jeez, one certainly couldn't 'sit' on that bench for very long…

I also realized that the position I assumed allowed for my backside to be prominently displayed. Shit. Edward's intent was becoming pretty clear: he was about to abuse my bottom in some way, and I was powerless to stop it because he had put my arms over my head and shackled my wrists. To add more humiliation to this posture, I felt the man's hands on my hips, slowly pulling my skirt down to expose my buttocks. I flushed scarlet. How could this be happening to me? What did I do to deserve such mistreatment?

I lowered my head to hide my panic. Never in my life had I been put in such a shameful and embarrassing position. And the worst was yet to come…

"Spread your knees, and don't you dare move afterward or else your punishment will last longer," he ordered.

I did what he asked, knowing full well that it would expose me more. I was young and innocent all right, but not as much as I used to be, and it was easy to guess that Edward was getting aroused by the sight of my bare rear.

"Are you at least going to tell me about those two rules I didn't abide by? Or do you prefer to keep me in the dark so you can continue to abuse me with impunity?" I asked, trying to look more composed than I truly was.

"The strokes you're going to receive are the standard punishment any slave who is caught outside of the harem must expect. And since you played with Jasper's nerves, I have something else for you. To my knowledge, you're the only woman he ever raised a hand to. Usually he keeps his punishment for the workforce he's in charge of," the comte explained.

His voice was suddenly hoarser, and I began to feel nervous on top of everything else. Right now I was totally at his mercy, and I wondered what latitude he had with the slaves he was in charge of taming. I understood that the lords of Volterra were not tender with their slaves, although I wasn't sure what this meant exactly. However, I didn't know what Edward was allowed to do with us. Maybe he had carte blanche and could rape me if that's what he felt like doing.

He went to get something in one of the dressers and came back to show me what he was holding. Crap. It was a riding crop, the type I sometimes used during my horseback rides. So it was true: I was going to be treated like an animal.

He returned to the other side of the bench and I swore I could feel his gaze on my bottom. "So, Miss Swan, do you still feel proud and defiant while I have you in this posture, totally at my disposal, able to do whatever I want with your tantalizing rump?" Edward asked, obviously enjoying the mere anticipation of what he was going to do to my ass.

I didn't know if he expected an answer, but I did anyway. "Go to hell!" I spat with all the hatred I could gather in my voice.

Ironically, I felt like I was already in hell. The next second Edward was in front of me again, removing a handkerchief from his pocket to put it on my mouth. What the heck? The guy was willing to beat me up but he didn't want to hear me scream if the pain became too unbearable? Where was the logic in that? But then again, it would be better for me to bite down on the damn cloth to avoid making sounds, and so that's what I did when Edward turned his back on me.

"I'm going to administer ten strokes to your bottom, Isabella. It's not much, you know, compared to the thirty blows the male slaves receive on their backs when they try to escape. In fact, you're very lucky that your masters fixed the number so low. If it was my decision, I'd give you at least twenty-five strokes with this riding crop."

I didn't give a damn about the treatment reserved for the Volturi's male slaves. I wanted Edward Cullen de Morvalle to be done with me so I could go back to my nanny and my girlfriends. But then I remembered that Jacob had become one of the Volturi's slaves. Lord, let's hope he wouldn't try to run off. I was still thinking of my best friend when the first stroke of the riding crop hit across my buttocks with a sharp noise. It felt like a second degree burn and my body contracted under the pain. Another blow hit my right buttock a few seconds later, and the pain intensified because my skin was now wounded in two different places. After the third stroke, which hit my left buttock, Edward stopped momentarily, but only to check if I was reacting according to his expectations. Christ, I didn't want to interact with this monster ever again.

I closed my eyes and bit down even harder on the handkerchief. The strokes resumed, causing so much discomfort that I lost count, and tears of rage ran down my cheeks. Then, after another pause, I felt Edward's hand softly brushing the areas that were on fire, and I couldn't repress a wince. So much for trying to stay still… I didn't want to give my tormentor an excuse to keep on abusing me any longer. I was also terribly frustrated that his touch made me react like this. I felt so much scorn toward the comte de Morvalle that I wanted to disfigure him. His boldness in caressing me made me hate him even more. My legs were free and I could have put my foot in his face as a means of revenge, but I was afraid I would lose my balance. Besides, I was hurting too much. However, sooner or later I would find a way to make this filthy bastard pay for his unspeakable conduct.

"Stay still if you want to be able to sit on your ravishing posterior any time soon, Isabella," he said like he was addressing a five-year old who had just committed an offense.

So he wanted me to be still? Fine, then. I would give him statue-like stillness. From that moment on, I decided to not react at all, and to pretend I had left my body. In addition, this would help me to forget a little about the pain that was truly unbearable at this point. He administered two last strokes, and maybe it was because I was suffering so much that my senses were numb, but it seemed that he wasn't hitting me with as much vigor as before. When I saw him spring up in front of me after dropping his instrument of torture, he appeared to be relieved somehow that he was finished. I had reopened my eyes because I wanted him to see how bad I felt. And mad, too. He unshackled my wrists but I left my arms where they were, above my head. He removed my gag and only then did he take the time to stare at me. The hate I felt for him must have been obvious in the look I shot him, for he turned his head almost immediately.

"Come with me," he said in a deceptively velvety voice.

I lowered my head. If Edward Cullen intended to inflict more pain upon me, he would address a statue. I wouldn't give him another occasion to enjoy watching me suffer under his power. The Volturi _couldn't_ be worse than this man! He was even more disgusting than Jasper Whitlock, who was violent but hadn't touched me inappropriately.

"I'm going to take you in my arms and to the bed over there so I can treat your wounds, okay?" he asked when I didn't answer to his first request.

How could Edward even imagine that I would answer him after what he had done to me? He took my arms down and I realized I couldn't have done it myself anyway; I couldn't feel my upper limbs anymore. He then made me stand to pull my skirt up and finally he lifted me and carried me to the bed. Had he put me there to only treat my injuries? I rested against the head of the bed and watched him while he looked for something in a drawer. He came back with a small ointment container.

He must have understood it was useless to give me orders, for he lay me down on my left side and lifted my skirt up to my waist, exposing my buttocks once again. Damned pervert! There were so many women living in the harem, surely Edward had plenty of opportunities to feast his eyes on their attributes. So what was it with my ass that had him so amazed? I was so ordinary and plain when compared to Rosalie or even Kate.

My persecutor started to apply some cream on my burning skin, instantly provoking a sensation of coolness that made the pain more bearable. It took only a few seconds for me to feel much better. In fact, I could have fallen asleep right then and there: I was exhausted. But instead of leaving me alone after he finished applying the ointment, Edward began to massage my sensitive skin to make the cream penetrate, and I involuntarily squirmed again. Shit, I was trying to pretend I was made of marble, yet my body was betraying me in the most humiliating fashion! How was I going to manage it when my heart was already beating faster?

_My God, please, have mercy on me._

I was so stupid to think that I could anger Edward. He knew exactly what he was doing, the son of a bitch! He had clearly decided to test me. At first his massage was innocent enough since it was true that my buttocks needed to be treated after the horrible thrashing I had received. But after a while, the situation spiced up. I closed my eyes to forget where I was and who was touching me, but I could feel everything nonetheless. Edward changed my position in the bed and soon I found myself in the center, lying flat on my stomach. I was still holding on fairly well, all things considered.

And then what I dreaded happened. Edward started to undress me entirely. This was much more compromising because I knew some signs would prove I wasn't as indifferent to Edward's ministrations as I wanted to be. It was one thing to get aroused by my friend Jacob's caresses, or even by the eunuch who had bathed me. However, it was another thing entirely to react so positively under the care of a man with no scruples who found enjoyment in beating the crap out of vulnerable female slaves. And that was exactly what was going to happen if I did nothing; I was going to fall apart in his hands. But if I said something, I'd make him the winner of this wicked game.

While I was musing on my desperate situation, the slave tamer had managed to strip me of my light tunic. In fact, the clothing was so light I didn't notice a temperature change when it was removed. I had noticed there was a fireplace in the room; consequently, it wasn't cold inside like it was in the hallway.

"I should warn you right away that two can play this little game of yours, marquise. And I'm sure that I will be able to induce a reaction from you in under ten minutes," the young nobleman stated smugly.

Truth be told, I was sure he would achieve his goal in less than five minutes. But all the same, it would allow me to test my limits. This time, Edward pulled my skirt all the way down and too soon I was lying entirely naked on the bed quilt. I wasn't going to move, even if I wanted to hide my face that showed my embarrassment. He couldn't see it for the moment anyway, because I was still on my stomach, purposely squishing my face against the comforter. I let him take my arms and place them perpendicular to my torso. Then he began to massage my upper back, starting with my shoulders and shoulder blades. I had to admit that he was good at what he was doing, working my muscles to make me relax, moving slowly down my spine, never applying too much pressure. I quivered when I felt Edward's fingers stroking each side of my waist as if he wanted to assess its slenderness. Then his hands wandered on my hips, causing a succession of ecstatic shivers throughout my body, as well as a sensation of warmth in the pit of my stomach. He continued to apply pressure lower, avoiding the sensitive area of my backside. When he reached my thighs, he slowly spread them apart, and I muffled a little scream of shock.

"So Felix was right," my tormentor said with a husky voice, "you're actually so sensual that you could turn any saint into a sinner."

What? Edward had spoken to the eunuch in charge of my bath? What had he been told? I wanted to disappear, or better yet, to have never been born. I felt like an object right now. And I knew he had a clear view of my private parts all wet from my arousal. I was dismayed.

"You can pretend you are a statue all night long if you want, Isabella, but your body is already betraying you."

And with that being said, he started caressing my inner thighs with a softness and proficiency that led me almost immediately to the edge of an abyss of pleasure. I couldn't understand what was hidden in this region of my body that made me feel so good. If only Jacob had had time to explain, I would understand what was happening to me. But for now, I was at the bursting point of my arousal, even though I hadn't been stimulated directly, and I couldn't stay motionless any longer. It was simply impossible, and even more so with Edward's fingers venturing farther up between my thighs, in an attempt to reach the spot that was craving some friction. I wanted to get rid of the unbearable tension so badly, it was driving me crazy.

When I felt his fingers applying a gentle pressure on the exact area that needed to be touched, I grabbed one of the cushions adorning the bed, turned on my side, and crossed my legs on Edward's fingers. The next second I was drifting on a wave of inexpressible pleasure… and I wanted to kill myself for failing so miserably. Climaxing at the hand of a man I loathed… could there be something worse waiting for me in the near future? I seriously doubted it.

If Edward Cullen, comte de Morvalle, thought I was going to let him win so easily, he didn't know what I was capable of. The game was far from over. Once I could breathe normally again, I sat and backed as far away from Edward as I could, still holding the cushion on my chest to cover my breasts.

"You dirty swine!" I hissed.

How I wished I could assault him and scratch his flawless face with my nails. Unfortunately, I felt utterly powerless and humbled without my clothes.

"Give me my clothes back and let me return to my friends. They must be worried sick not knowing what became of me…" I went on, trying to calm down.

"You don't need to be concerned about your friends, Miss de Courville. Felix passed the message to Jane that I went looking for you when you left the harem," Edward replied on a neutral tone, like we were having a conversation in my boudoir.

The situation was becoming ridiculous. I was fantasizing about strangling the guy sitting at the other end of the bed, while he was addressing me in the most courteous fashion.

_Asshole._

"I don't give a damn about your smart mouth, Miss Swan," he went on with his velvety voice, "but I hope you'll listen to me when I tell you that the Volturi won't tolerate those excesses of rebellion when you are summoned to their quarters."

Yet another comment that made me burst into a sarcastic laugh.

"And **I **don't give a damn about what those people tolerate or don't tolerate, Mr. Cullen," I retorted when my temper was under control. "Have you forgotten that I'm here against my will, by any chance?"

"I think you didn't grasp what I meant, mademoiselle la marquise. The Volturi will make you pay dearly your rebellious character. These are men without morals and utterly depraved. I'm trying to help, here, by warning you about what to expect of them…"

Jeez, the comte de Morvalle was not only a bag of dirt, he was also an imbecile the likes of which I had not come across in my nineteen years.

"Monsieur le comte," I cut him off, "you are a man without morals yourself, not to mention that you are also quite depraved. So I'm having a hard time understanding what else could happen to me in the company of these men, other than what I went through among your instruments of torture."

Was he going to give me my clothes back or did I have to beg him on my knees?

"Something tells me you are totally inexperienced, Isabella. Am I wrong?" he asked.

I didn't know what he was referring to.

"I will answer that question once I have some clothes on," I replied swiftly.

"If I were your master, marquise, you'd spend the rest of your days naked, with only a brand to remind you who you belong to, and I'd spend as long as it takes to have you compliant to all my fancies," he stated arrogantly.

He bent down to grab something on the floor and next he was throwing the tunic and skirt across the bed.

"What does my inexperience have to do with this conversation?" I asked while putting on the two pieces of my ensemble.

"I'm going to explain it, this way I won't feel responsible if something bad _does_ happen to you when you are upstairs with your masters," he said without elaborating.

Did he make me nervous on purpose?

"What are you talking about, exactly, Mr. Cullen?"

"You called me names earlier. Maybe I should let you discover by yourself what would happen with the lords of Volterra if I were the monster you think I am, Isabella," Edward went on.

Oh! I saw where the impudent man was going. He wanted my apologies in exchange of his information. Too bad, then. I would face the Volturi without knowing more, that's it. I stood up and walked toward the door.

"I'm not done with your punishment, Isabella," he said, realizing that I intended to leave the chamber.

"Seriously? You made me climax without my consent, Mr. de Morvalle. How is that for a punishment? I think it's a form of retribution that's worth any other, given the circumstances," I replied, holding his intense green gaze.

"Touché, Miss de Courville. And I assume it would be vain to wait for you to apologize for all the insults you threw at my face, wouldn't it?"

"You should try to walk in my shoes, Edward," I justified myself.

I had called him Edward when he was beginning to show more respect toward me. This place was playing tricks on me. I didn't know how to behave anymore. Shit.

"All right, I will try to delay your introduction to the Volturi as much as I can, Isabella, because you are unspoiled, and those bastards could hurt you badly," the comte explained. "But understand this: had I had no morals, the first thing I would have done, precisely, is to deflower you without your consent."

Was it so obvious that I was a virgin? I had to find out.

"I'm confused," I said with hesitation. "How can you tell I'm still intact?"

Edward stared at me for a while, and a slight crooked smile appeared on his striking but serious face.

"There is something about you, Isabella. It's hard to describe. You're not exactly shy, but you're naïve, innocent. You're the opposite of experienced. You see, young women who have a bit of knowledge and practice are willing to do a lot of things… well, the ones I've met, anyway. Believe it or not, all the slaves I've trained wanted to be taken as soon as they entered this room…"

I frowned, clearly perplexed.

"Whereas you, Isabella, are so fresh you don't even know the vocabulary to express yourself on the subject, except maybe for one or two words," he continued, smiling a little wider. "I will ask Kate if she can give you an education in matter of sexuality. If you agree, of course."

Honestly, I felt like a retard. And I hated to be addressed so condescendingly.

"My friend Rosalie, the duchesse d'Essanges, has already started to tip me off," I replied, annoyed.

"I'm going to take you back to the seraglio, then. You need to rest and to feed yourself. I'll ask Jane to check on you and she'll tell me if you don't eat sufficiently." Edward concluded.

I was definitely being patronized, but all the same, I had the impression I was not with the same man than before, the one who had been so vile with me an hour earlier. He escorted me to the ground floor, where the harem was located. Once I was back inside the women's quarters, I saw another beautiful blond woman coming to Edward and departing with him. I didn't know this girl, and yet I felt my heart sting watching her going away with the comte. She seemed to know him very well…

"You don't want to trade your place with Tanya's tonight, trust me," I heard a voice state behind me.

I turned and saw Kate coming out of the dormitory. Nothing went unnoticed with this slave.

"Why not?" I asked innocently.

"Because this girl is going to serve as a sex toy for the three Volturi all at once, marquise. And she will have to stay awake all night long," Kate answered matter-of-factly.

And what if the Volturi were indeed decadent and dangerous? How much time did I have ahead of me before facing them?

It was probably later than I thought, for I found Alice and Rosalie deeply asleep when I joined them in the gigantic dormitory. Esme wasn't there anymore; she had been relocated in the apartment assigned for the slaves working in the kitchens.

During the night, I slept poorly and dreamt of the Volturi. They wanted to push me through a window because I had refused to be branded with a burning poker.

**As always this story wouldn't be what it is without the precious help of my beta Just4ALE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: every morning, when I look in the mirror, I see someone who is not Stephenie Meyer. It means that the Twilight characters don't belong to me. However, I still have my wild imagination and a lot of free time to write this lemony/quirky/period fiction. And in case you haven't realized yet, its content can be disturbing if not shocking. So if the thought of violent behavior or sex without love if offensive to you, go read my other story, which is quite entertaining despite its lack of explicit adult content. And also, thanks again for your reviews, they really are a huge incentive for me to update as often as possible. Good reading.**

**Chapter 12**

**Jacob Black's escape**

**JPOV**

As soon as I laid my eyes on Jasper Whitlock, I felt that the man standing over me was violent and unemotional. I lost consciousness as our ship was being destroyed during the storm, and I washed up on the seashore a short distance away from the four women I was accompanying to Corsica. However, as the tall blond man with the troubling blue gaze bent down to check if I was still alive, I didn't know whether the ladies had survived.

Jasper threw a bucket of sea water in my face to awaken me. That was rude, to say the least, but it's what happened next that made me realize the true nature of my rescuer. He had brutally forced me to stand despite the fact that my strength was gone and my legs could barely support me. And then another man built like a gladiator approached us with two pairs of shackles, one for the wrists and the other for the ankles. It didn't take me long to grasp their real intentions toward me, not to mention that they were staring at me like I was a rare and valuable object. I started to run from them, repulsed at the idea of becoming their prisoner if they got their way. But I was extremely weak and Jasper Whitlock was holding a bludgeon. Consequently, I couldn't run fast and in a few strides Jasper caught up with me and hit me behind the knees with his weapon causing me to stumble. From that moment on, I lost the ability to move freely. The guy built like a warrior – whose name was Emmett Cullen de Morvalle – twisted my arms behind me to shackle my wrists. He did the same with my ankles and dragged me inland through a narrow passage between the cliffs.

A cart pulled by four magnificent Arabian horses was waiting for us. Jasper went back to the beach and first returned with the comtesse de Marillac, and then with Esme Platt, Bella's governess. I respected and valued this woman a great deal because she had always been like a second mom to the marquise de Courville. In fact, Bella bore more affection for Esme than for her own mother, and for good reason. For as long as I could remember, Isabella Swan had been adored by her nanny and ignored by the person who had given her the gift of life. When I heard Bella's parents deciding on their daughter's wedding date, I couldn't prevent the sting I felt in my heart. Listening to them discuss it, it felt like they were deliberately trying to get rid of her. Needless to say I hadn't told Isabella; it wouldn't have changed anything anyway. I merely convinced her to let me accompany her to Corsica with her girlfriends so she wouldn't feel too home sick when she arrived. I secretly intended to suggest that she keep me at her service once she was settled in her new domain.

After her visit to the stables before we left on our voyage, I had even begun to hope that Isabella would want to continue her lessons in love making so as to become a lover her husband could not live without. I knew this was somewhat selfless, envisioning myself teaching Isabella how to please and pleasure another man, but what can I say? Bella wasn't in love with me, yet I was willing to play a secondary part in her life, because she was the most lovable creature in the world and was worth cherishing and protecting no matter the circumstances.

And who knows? Maybe the duc de Cresson d'Alembert would be absent from his lands most of the time despite the fact he had now a ravishing wife to entertain him? Maybe Bella would eventually see more in me than just her best friend? In the end, my only wish was for her to be happy in her new situation. Unfortunately, I had heard the rumors regarding the lord Michael Newton. He had a reputation, in Versailles and everywhere he went with the king, for sleeping with the women the monarch was not interested in anymore. Every time I'd heard new stories about his irreverent behavior, I'd had to restrain myself from taking on the marquis de Courville and telling him that his daughter deserved better than such an asshole. Had I done so, I could have lost my job as a groom and then I would have been unable to provide for my sick mom's and my handicapped dad's needs. I also would have been forced to disappear from Bella's life, because her parents weren't aware of our friendship and thought we were seeing each other only for the purpose of her riding lessons.

Of course, after the shipwreck, all plans I had lately seemed irrelevant, for I didn't know what our future would be anymore. Only one fact remained unchanged: Bella needed me in her life, consciously or not. I was convinced she had burst into tears in front of me at the idea of not spending time with me anymore once she settled in her new life. How ironic to think that the new life she had been dreading was looking better than the one in store for her. Indeed, I had been listening to my abductors' conversation before they brought the women to the cart and I had heard the word _harem_ many times. Shit. I was still considering whether I should tell my companions when Jasper came back with Esme. However, I elected not to say a word because the poor woman was scared enough about our fate as it was… so much so, in fact, that she revealed right then and there who she was, with whom she was traveling and for what purpose. When our captor found the other two survivors, Rosalie and Bella, he already knew their identities and they couldn't fool him.

I kept silent during their preparations to depart until I realized Bella was fainting as the result of sunstroke combined with her weak state. The idiots who captured us hadn't offered us anything to eat or drink. It had taken the marquise's loss of consciousness for Jasper to give us some water at last, and not until the cart was in motion and away from the coast. Rosalie tried to bribe the men but all she accomplished was to get Jasper to make some creepy allusions about the lords of these lands. I watched Isabella's colorless face become even paler as his words sank in. My little turtledove didn't know exactly what Jasper was alluding to and she probably imagined the worst scenarios in her head. But I didn't know if Jasper was being sinister to make us feel anxious or if he was serious. According to him, the Volturi were despots who claimed anything or anyone that wound up on their lands as property. Moreover, they were willing to spend a fortune to appropriate a woman they found attractive. Try as I might to reassure Bella as best as I could – including kissing her while our keepers weren't looking – I knew I wouldn't be by her side for much longer. However, what I hadn't realized was how distressed she was over the tragic events we'd been through.

Eventually I saw her standing on the back edge of the cart, and without hesitating or turning to look at me she jumped off the vehicle in an attempt to… what? Kill herself? Escape? Aggravate our abductors? I couldn't contain a cry of astonishment and Jasper himself appeared utterly taken aback by Bella's audacity. It was the only reason I could think of to explain why he hadn't reacted right away when she stood up to jump. When he caught me kissing Bella earlier, Jasper kicked me in the ribs and I was almost lying on the floor of the cart. Therefore, I couldn't see what had happened to my friend.

Was she injured? Was she even still alive? I heard Jasper shout at Emmett to stop the horses, and as soon as the animals had come to a halt he had got out of the carriage to check on Bella. Well, I guessed she was still conscious at that moment otherwise the bastard wouldn't have bothered to threaten her. His words were still clear in my mind many hours later. _"You little dirty bitch! The more you disobey, the more you will pay for it, I guarantee it!"_ Then I heard a muffled thud and the next minute Jasper climbed back in the cart with the marquise in his arms and flung her at my feet, totally inanimate. Her hair was covering her face, preventing me from seeing what the violent man had done to her to make her unconscious.

The indignation and fury I felt at that instant must have shown in my stare, for the brute answered me, _"Your little girlfriend will stay still for a while with the punch she just received in the face."_

"_You are far more than just a pervert,"_ I replied, _"you are a filthy scoundrel and there is no word low enough to describe your despicable actions. How dare you beat up a woman and moreover when she can't defend herself?"_

I wasn't able to fully express my rage and dismay because then Jasper hit me in the ribs again even harder than when he had separated me from Bella. During the remaining of the journey to Volterra, I mused over what I could do, once I was on my own, to free the four women sharing my misfortune. The best I came up with was to escape the Volturi domain and warn the authorities about what was going on here. Surely the Volturi were taking liberties that were not sanctioned by the king.

The carriage barely entered Volterra when Jasper had got off to drag me away toward a group of modest houses in a remote part of the city. My quarters next to the stables back in Camargue were more spacious than any of those habitations. He then explained that from now on I was part of the male slaves in the service of the Volturi and that I was to start working in the fields at dawn the next day. He led me inside one of the housing units, unshackled my wrists and locked the door behind him after answering my questions and suggesting that I rest in preparation for the hard day of labor ahead of me. Christ, it was not yet three in the afternoon!

"_What's going to happen to the marquise de Courville and her friends?"_ I asked before he left.

"_If I were you, I'd forget about that little one. She's not yours to enjoy anymore, as she's going to serve my employers very soon," _Jasper responded with a satisfied grin.

His words profoundly irritated me, and I would have assaulted him if I hadn't been restrained by the shackles that still bound my ankles. After he was gone, I promised myself that I would never let Bella become a sex slave for these crazed people. If only it were possible for her to be set free before she learned the intentions of these depraved men! But I knew better than to hope in vain. She was probably brought to the harem Emmett mentioned while I was still the only prisoner in the convoy. The chances that she'd been left alone and not told about her new condition were slim-to-none. Regardless, I was more than willing to risk my life to get Bella and her companions out of here. And I had to act very quickly before it was too late and she lost her soul, not to mention her virginity.

I didn't sleep during our first night in Volterra. For one thing, I wasn't alone in the habitation; I had to share the space with five other prisoners and they all snored on and off while sleeping. Another thing that had prevented me from falling asleep was that I was assigned only a thin mattress to rest on; it would never replace the comfort of a real bed. And finally, the men sharing the room with me stunk like hell, and the air around me was barely breathable.

But even without all those inconveniences, I still wouldn't have been able to drift off because I was too concerned about Bella. Heck, I didn't even know if I would ever see her again! I couldn't help but think of the effect that captivity in a harem and having to submit to three lustful men would have on her. I wanted to scream out of rage. Her romantic life would be ruined irrevocably; she wouldn't want a man to approach her ever again, let alone touch her. And she would be traumatized from all the unspeakable things she would be forced to endure or perform…

By the time Jasper and Emmett came to lead us to the work site at sunrise, I had made my decision: I was going to try to escape as soon as the occasion presented itself. My condition as a prisoner was terrible anyway, even more so than I thought, I realized after speaking with the other slaves. There was no specific place assigned to us to take care of our personal hygiene, except for the fountain located in the center of the prisoners housing area… but it was the same fountain the work animals used to drink in. We had only two meals a day and they were served directly on the spot where we were working. And we had to go to bed as soon as we came back from our workday.

Emmett was in charge of my group. He had us gather at the central place, near the fountain. Of course I was weaker than the day before since I still hadn't had anything to eat. My legs were shaking badly. Our guard rode a horse, whereas we had to walk a mile or so outside the city to reach the fields that we had to harvest. I had seen those fields on our way to Volterra the day before. They seemed endless, spreading from one line of the horizon to the other, without one single tree to shade us. If I spent a whole day there, it would be like spending it in hell. One more reason to run off…

The distance we had to walk before we could eat appeared greater than it actually was but I knew it was just because I had depleted my strength. Normally I would have swallowed this mile in a matter of minutes. While I walked I counted the prisoners; there were fifty of us. Fifty unfortunate fellows, who had to obey to Jasper Whitlock's and Emmett Cullen's orders. I wondered why those men of all ages and races seemed so resigned to their fate. One of my companions admitted he had been a slave of the Volturi for more than fifteen years. Gosh, I couldn't bear to stay here for even one week…

We were served breakfast on a long table that could accommodate all of the captives. The meal consisted of baguette, saucisson, cheeses and confitures. There were also large pitchers of water to keep us hydrated. The sun was still low on the horizon but it was warm nonetheless. I didn't want to think of how hot it would be at noon. Since neither Jasper and Emmett nor their helpers were watching me, I decided to question my table neighbors. The man facing me looked friendly enough and he had introduced himself to me earlier.

"Tell me, Garrett, how can you stand to live this miserable existence?" I asked innocently while biting into a large piece of sausage.

"You want to know why I stay here without complaining, Jacob Black?" he asked in return, his vibrant gaze locked in mine. "You'll be happy to learn that I've tried to escape this damn place in the past…"

"Is that so?" I said, surprised. "What happened then?"

It was a good idea to learn exactly what to expect if I wanted _my_ escape to be successful.

"Jasper Whitlock sent three dogs to catch me," Garrett responded in a very low voice. "I defended myself the best I could against the malicious beasts, though. I even managed to strangle one of them…"

"Why do I have the feeling there's more to your story, Garrett?" I interrupted, vaguely nervous all of a sudden.

"You're right, Jacob. There's more if you let me finish. I'm going to explain how things work here, in order for you to fully understand the seriousness of our situation as slaves," he went on. "You see, when a male slave tries to run away, Jasper is always able to get him back, one way or another. And the punishment for the disobedient slave is to receive thirty strokes in the back with a whip, in the center of Volterra in front of the whole population."

I wasn't impressed with Garrett's story. Thirty strokes with a whip, where was the drama in this discipline measure? It wasn't something that would prevent me from trying again as many times as it took to get out of the domain.

"So you were tortured? And you couldn't stand thirty blows?" I asked sarcastically.

But I regretted my words as soon as I spoke them, for the expression on Garrett's face became one of deep sadness upon hearing my comment.

"I could take thirty strokes on my back with a leather strap every week," he replied dryly. "But Jasper's punishment doesn't stop there, mind you. The man is evil and he takes pleasure in branding the soles of the guilty slave's feet. Doctor Cullen did treat my feet right after I was branded, but the wounds took weeks to heal and I can't run anymore…"

Now I understood why the prisoners were not more rebellious. And why Garrett, who was about thirty years old, was so fatalistic. That also explained why most of the captives were not shackled in any way. One question began to nag at me.

"How many slaves have received such a mistreatment since you've been here?" I demanded.

"Half of the men sitting at this table have been subjected to the same torture as I," he said. "And the other half doesn't want to become invalid as well."

I must have looked skeptical, because Garrett turned to address the man sitting to his right and who was listening to our conversation with interest.

"Our friend Jacob seems to think I'm exaggerating about Jasper, Eleazar. Show him what he put you through when he realized that you were as stubborn as ever after branding your feet _and _your hands."

The man named Eleazar opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue like he wanted to tease me, but it was actually to show me that it had been split in two down the middle and it was now forking in a peculiar and repelling fashion. I felt a shiver of horror run through me.

"What you're telling me is that the tortures get worse in magnitude with every attempt at breaking free?" I continued, after a moment. I had been rendered speechless at the thought of the pain inflicted on the prisoner staring at me intensely.

"My advice, Jacob, if you're seriously considering running off, is to not fail. But between the two of us, it would be a first under Jasper's and Emmett's watch," my companion concluded.

An idea crossed my mind when I noticed that Jasper and his helpers were mounted on horses to patrol among the immensity of the fields. I didn't know if Jasper wanted to test me or what, but he had asked Emmett to unshackle my ankles after the breakfast. It was a bad move on his behalf; it would give me the opportunity to steal a horse and to get out of here faster than anticipated. I wanted to act quickly benefiting from my newly regained strength. I casually gulped down an entire baguette with as much cheese and fruit preserves as I could ingest without being sick, plus two fatty saucissons.

I executed the tasks I was assigned in about two hours, according to the position of the sun in the sky, before I slowly and nonchalantly approached a horse abandoned by one of the helpers who went to insure that the work was progressing as expected in his area. It so happened that some alleys were too narrow for a horse to pass through. I watched around me to see where Jasper was, but I didn't find him. Yet if he was somewhere close, I couldn't have missed him; he was dominating the workers and the cereal plants while on his horse. Was it possible that he went back to Volterra and delegated the responsibility of disciplining the slaves to the three boobies I had observed attentively during the walk to come here? Christ, they looked like the wind could break them! But I didn't reflect long over that fact; I felt a surge of adrenaline overtaking me. In two strides, I was by the lone horse and, in two seconds, I had climbed on its back. The animal must have been used to obeying gestures rather than to words; all I had to do to make it move was to stroke my heels slightly in its flanks. I gave another stroke with a little more energy and the horse started running at full gallop, to my greatest content.

Having a very good sense of direction, I knew which way was North to eventually reach the limits of the domain, so I led my mount. The three idiots in charge of surveillance did nothing to stop me, probably too enthralled at barking orders at the slaves who weren't working fast enough. As for Emmett, he wasn't coming back until the end of the day.

That's how I rode through all the superficies of the lands that were to be harvested without being noticed by anyone. Then I ended up on a dirt road, adorned on each side by a row of poplars. I let the horse gallop for a long while until the sun was at its zenith in the cloudless sky; only then did I allow the animal to slow down. It was also because the area was more and more forested. It had been more than two hours since I had escaped the fields and I still hadn't encountered anyone. I didn't know if I should feel relieved or alarmed by this state of matter. I was more concerned about the fact that I was starting to be hungry again.

After twenty minutes of trotting in the woods, I reached a crossroad but there was no indication of the places I could access by continuing straight ahead or turning left or right. The trail I followed seemed to go deeper in the forest and the light of the day was almost absent over there, but if I went to my left or to my right I wouldn't reach the frontier of the Volturi's lands as rapidly. I didn't know exactly where the damn border line was, but I hoped I was almost past it. All I knew was that at some point, if I kept heading north, I would be on the French side of the territory and I would be safe. So I led my horse into the darkness of the forest.

**I will come back with chapter 13 very soon. However, I'm going on vacation next week and I don't know if I will be able to access a computer. So it might be a little while before I post chapter 14. **

**It has to be said that if I didn't have my lovely and devoted beta Just4ALE to help me, I wouldn't dare to publish what I write.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: the Twilight characters belong to the astonishing Stephenie Meyer. What I make them do, huh... not exactly the stuff Stephenie would write (at least I don't think so). Little reminder here: this story is rated M for very good reasons. Namely: violence, bad language, explicit sexual acts, etc... so if you think you won't feel at ease reading it, just don't. But then again if you're still with me, you know what to expect. Thanks again for reviewing and enjoy! **

**Chapter 13**

**The trap**

**JPOV**

After five minutes of trotting through the ominous woods passed, I saw a patch of sunlight through the trees. When I reached the clearing, I caught sight of a structure that looked like a small inn. I came to a halt and got off my horse to take it to a basin of water that seemed to be intended for the animals passing by with their owners. I looked around; the place was not particularly welcoming to the occasional traveler. One would not want to linger here. Nevertheless, as my horse was drinking, I went to check inside the lodge.

There was no one in the dining room except for an old lady sitting by the fireplace.

"What can I do for you?" she asked with a nasal voice when she noticed me glimpsing around.

"Do you have something to eat, ma'am? I'm starving," I answered plainly.

"Just a minute, then, young man. I'm going to ask my son to prepare you a dish," the old woman said.

She disappeared in an adjacent room. I barely had time to sit when a man entered the dining room holding a tray. He laid it on the table; while he was doing so, I couldn't help but stare at him from head to toe. Oddly enough, the guy didn't look human. He was so good-looking, he seemed unreal or unearthly. He was wearing black velvet pants and a white shirt with puffed sleeves. His knee high leather boots made him look like a royalty, not like an innkeeper at all. That was weird…

The tray he brought for me consisted of ham, sweet potatoes and sauerkraut. Two glasses of wine were part of the meal as well, with the bottle to refill them. The young man with the angel face sat resolutely in front of me.

"You don't mind if I keep you company my friend, do you? It's not every day we have visitors 'round here," he commented.

The way he was talking sounded weird as well. I had the impression he was trying very hard to speak like a commoner.

"You can keep me company if you want, sir, but you won't find me very talkative," I replied bluntly, as I started to eat.

"Taste that wine; it works miracles in loosening a tongue," the man said, taking one of the glasses and drinking heartily.

That's when I noticed the color of his eyes. They were a bright green, a shade I had never seen before. In fact, if someone had told me such color existed, I wouldn't have believed it. Not to mention that they were sparkling like they were made of gems. It was probably the reason why his face didn't look human. As for the color of his hair, it was like melted bronze.

"What brings you here, if I may ask?" he went on confidently.

"I was in a shipwreck and I must warn the company that chartered the craft that the entire crew perished at sea," I tried to explain convincingly.

I tasted the wine to clear my throat. I was imagining what my companion would say if I told him the truth.

"_I must warn the authorities that perverts are holding some women in captivity to serve as sex toys."_

But the man seemed to believe me, for he remarked, "Well, it's a good thing you stopped by to rest and eat, then. You still have a long way before you reach the nearest village."

He served me more wine, and gazed at me with his penetrating stare like he wanted to be sure I wasn't hiding anything. I started to feel some kind of uneasiness, and I realized his presence was causing it.

"Truth be told, I have no idea where I am right now," I confessed.

"You're at the north end of the Volturi's lands," the man told me.

"The Volturi?" I asked innocently. "Who are those people?"

"They're the ones who supply us with wine and fresh products. They sell their stuff at a ridiculous price, I have to tell you," he continued.

I didn't know what else to say. I wanted to be left alone to finish my meal. But suddenly, my vision became fuzzy and my heart started to beat harder and faster in my chest. I could still hear, but the sounds were indistinct. The guy facing me seemed to be giving me details about the Volturi, but maybe my mind was playing tricks on me, for his words were very disturbing.

"Why aren't the Volturi asking much for their supplies, you may wonder? Well, it's because they use slaves to do all the work on their domain, which means they make a profit no matter what price they ask for their products. It's too bad they are having a hard time finding useful men to add to their reserve of prisoners. But that's to be expected, I presume. After all, there must be rumors circulating outside the borders. I guess that's the reason why no one ventures here anymore…"

"Why are you telling me this?" I inquired with a mushy, barely recognizable voice.

"This inn doesn't belong to me, _Jacob Black_…" my companion replied with a diabolical smile.

He didn't speak like someone from the masses anymore. And as he said my full name, I understood that I had been lured to this place from the very beginning of the day. I had fallen into a trap like a stupid rat!

"…but it so happens that my dear friend Jasper Whitlock had his doubts about you. He was convinced that you'd try to escape the minute you'd find an occasion. In fact, he let you run away on purpose this morning…"

I could barely keep my eyes open at this point. The bastard standing in front of me must have put some drug in my food before he brought it to my table.

"…because he knew you couldn't cross the limits of the domain. He asked me to come here early this morning and wait for you to show up. I must admit I'm disappointed, Jacob. You're not as clever as Jasper seems to believe. As soon as he joins us, we will go back to Volterra and pretend this little misdemeanor never happened."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"My goodness! I completely forgot to introduce myself earlier," he answered, faking mortification. "I'm Edward Cullen, comte de Morvalle. And you already know my brother Emmett, don't you?"

Maybe I wasn't as clever as Jasper Whitlock thought, but I was capable of reasoning nonetheless. Therefore, I deduced that the Cullen brothers must be, in all probability, the sons of that Doctor Cullen Garrett had mentioned during breakfast.

"You should be more straightforward with me, comte," I said weakly, "for I may not be a genius, but I know what Jasper does to the slaves who try to break free. I will soon meet your father, won't I?"

And with that, I collapsed on the floor with my chair. The last thing I heard, before losing consciousness, was the voice of the aristocrat answering my question, "Normally Jasper takes the slaves to my father after their punishment to have their injuries treated. However, I might suggest that he make an exception for you. After all, you may be stupid but you seem overly tough."

**oooooooo**

I didn't know if the drug should have affected me longer, but when I came to my senses, I was draped across my horse like a piece of merchandise. I decided not to show that I was awake and listened passively to the conversation between Jasper and Edward. They were riding their own horses and dragging mine behind.

"This Jacob Black was caught like an altar boy at Carmen Denali's inn. He's not that bright if you ask me, Jasper," Edward commented.

It was easy to recognize his deep and velvety voice even though I could only see his back upside down from my position on the saddle.

"That's because he was caught off guard, Edward, but I can guarantee you that he's smart. And I get the feeling that he's willing to try anything to save the marquise de Courville from what is coming around for her in the harem," Jasper replied.

"It's too bad that the four female survivors were escorted by this guy. It's an inconvenience we didn't need, even if he can do his fair share of work in the fields," the comte sighed.

"That's my opinion as well. Especially since he and the marquise have a thing together. It can only end badly," the slave watcher added.

I would have liked very much for his assessment to be true; alas, it wasn't the case. But I still could pretend if only to fool my captors.

"If it was not for the fact that we are short of men for the harvest, I would take care of him once and for all," he went on.

"Ouch! Aren't you overreacting a little, Jazz? The folks you watch are no criminals, Christ! You can't get rid of Jacob like this just because he has feelings for one of the female captives," the young aristocrat pointed out pragmatically.

"That man is just going to bring us a load of shit, Edward! I feel that we've seen only the beginning of it!" the tall blond man snapped.

"Hell, Jasper, you're well aware that he will stay quiet and obedient once you're done with his fucking punishment!" the other man reasoned.

I wondered, upon hearing Edward trying to calm his companion, if he was serious when he had insinuated he would let me suffer like a martyr instead of sending me to the doctor. Not that I wasn't able to endure the torture, though. I just didn't want Bella to know what was going to happen to me. It was the thought of her moral affliction, if she were aware of the atrocity of my detention here, that was the most difficult to bear.

The two men changed the subject and started discussing the three new acquisitions for the harem. Yes, they were talking about the women like they were objects, not people.

"You did me the favor of waking up before dawn to travel all the way to Carmen's inn, Edward, but I never got the chance to ask you about the training. Have you started it yet? Are the new girls to your liking?" Jasper demanded, very probing it seemed.

"I've only met Isabella Swan so far, but you and Emmett were right: you could hardly find such quality merchandise at the Candie slaves market. If the comtesse de Marillac and the duchesse d'Essanges are as stunning as this marquise de Courville, that is," the comte de Morvalle replied.

"Oh, they are stunning all right, believe me!" Jasper confirmed. "The duchesse d'Essanges is making Madame de Montespan look like an old rag doll in comparison. But she has a dominating attitude and I don't know if you or Emmett will be able to break her. As for the comtesse, let's just say I don't want to think of what Aro could do to her; she reminds me of a defenseless doe…"

"That said, I'd like to know why you disfigured the brunette, Jazz," Edward cut him off.

I couldn't see his features, but I was certain he looked furious while pronouncing this last sentence. Surely I wasn't the only one who found the brutal man's behavior despicable. So Bella had been hit in the face to the extent of being disfigured? And what could I do to avenge her? Nothing at all, fucking shit!

"If you met the little bitch, I think you must have an idea why I lost my temper with her, Edward," Jasper tried to justify his actions.

"Regardless, Jazz, she tried to kill herself and she was willing to do it again until she succeed. Wasn't there any way you could have simply tied her to prevent her from moving? Because of you, I'll have to wait at least a week to send her to her masters," the man sighed.

I was beginning to understand that he was in charge of training the slaves in the harem, although I was confused about what it implied exactly.

"You shouldn't complain, man," my tormentor commented. "Think of all the things you will have the opportunity to teach the girl within a week. Some days, I'd pay a fortune to trade places with you."

Jesus hell! What was this loathsome man insinuating? My poor little turtledove! In what kind of depraved world had she landed? I couldn't stand listening the two men speak about her with so much disrespect.

"For God's sake, will you stop talking about Isabella Swan like she was an object?" I exploded. "You're discussing her like she was a prize won at the fair and it's just revolting!"

"Shit, Edward! I thought you'd put enough herbs in his food for him to stay unconscious until we reached the square," Jasper panicked.

"I couldn't ask for my father's advice about the right dose, mind you," Edward responded. "I had to remove the herbs from his cabinet without him noticing. And besides, you want him conscious for his punishment, don't you?"

I didn't hear Jasper's answer, but it must have been affirmative, because Edward went on, "You have to go gather all the slaves, men and women, and all the villagers as well. I think we are going to be given a very entertaining demonstration."

I realized we were entering the city. The sun wasn't hitting as hard on my back because it was late in the afternoon now.

"I beg you, comte, you have to spare the marquise de Courville from watching my torture if you don't want her to go insane," I said desperately.

I was really worried about my friend's mental health.

"My dear Jacob, I intend to put her in the first row," the young nobleman with the angel face replied. He was truly demonic. "You see, your little girlfriend is not being very cooperative with regard to the rules established in the Volturi's castle. Therefore I'm convinced that attending your punishment will help her to reflect on her situation more carefully."

"You're a monster, Mr. Cullen! You are even more despicable than your two assistants!" I screamed while trying to raise my head for the comte to see my rage.

We had already reached the huge square in the center of the city. Jasper disappeared from my sight; he probably went to give orders so as to gather the population in the middle of the square.

"And what about the lords of Volterra? Are they going to witness the torture Jasper will put me through?" I asked to gain some time, but also because I was curious to see what the three despots I had heard so much about looked like.

"Aro, Caius and Marcus may take a glimpse from the upper tower to see what's going on down on the square, but they lost interest in the ordeal of their male slaves a long time ago, Jacob. That said, that doesn't mean that Jasper's abuse of power is okay. You don't have to worry: I will never let him kill a slave intentionally," Edward concluded while freeing me from my uncomfortable position across the horse's saddle.

I didn't have a shirt anymore; it was probably removed before I was placed on the mount for the obvious purpose of having my back burned by the sun. I was already hurting and the strokes of the whip would only add to the pain. The people were starting to gather near a pole to which I was going to be tied. Edward pushed me in front of him and I saw Jasper coming back towards us with the equipment needed to shackle me and several instruments of torture. Among his many accessories was a long metal rod that I recognized as a branding iron. I was surprised that Jasper did not heat it right away. He just dropped it on the ground and brutally grabbed my arm to drag me toward the post. He tied me so as to expose my back, my arms over my head and shackled with the chains fixed to the pole. I was still slightly dizzy otherwise I would have tried to stun my persecutor, who was not as tall and as hefty as I was. Now it was too late: my legs were tied up as well and I was at the mercy of this heartless man.

I turned my head left and right to see if Bella was in the assembly and I caught sight of her only a few feet away from me, surrounded by her nanny and her two girlfriends. They watched me with an expression of pity and sadness; they didn't want to be here and be forced to look at me when I was tortured, that much was clear from their faces.

But there was something else in Bella's countenance, some kind of determination. And there was also an encouragement in her stare, as if she was enjoining me to be strong and to hold on until the whole ordeal was over. She looked like a martyr herself, what with that purple mark on the right side of her face, but she was striking nevertheless. I noticed that the green dress she was wearing was made of very light and translucent fabric, which didn't leave much of her anatomy to the imagination. It made me think that if I was to die because of my injuries, at least I'd die a happy man. Indeed, I would leave the earth with the most sublime of visions as my last memory.

Jasper took a whip and soon after I felt a sting on my sensitive skin, accompanied by an ear splitting noise. He didn't wait to crack the whip a second time, and then a third. I stopped counting after the tenth blow, for the pain was such I couldn't concentrate on anything. I felt that my skin had torn open at some places and that my blood was running freely along my shoulder blades and my loins. And on top of everything else, my legs were going to betray me momentarily, and then all my weight would be supported by my half numb arms. The blows continued to rain on my back, and I saw Edward and Emmett in the crowd, observing me with their conniving smiles, enjoying the scene that was taking place before them. The devil himself wouldn't have reacted as cruelly.

All of a sudden, there was a commotion in the assembly, and I turned my head again to try to find the culprit. That's when I saw Bella approaching us very swiftly and snatching the branding iron that was still on the ground by Jasper's side. Then she used her momentum and swung the rod behind his head with all the strength she had. The man screamed in pain and collapsed right then and there. He couldn't hurt me anymore. However, the injuries he had time to inflict were taking a toll on me; I didn't have any physical endurance left. The last thing I was aware of before I fainted was the expression of disbelief on Emmett's face and the one of extreme anger on Edward's. He rushed to grab Bella and disappeared in the crowd, pulling her forcefully to prevent her from breaking free. And then everything went dark…

**I'm going on vacation in two days and I really don't know when I will have access to a computer to write the next chapter (which will feature Bella and Edward), but if you speak French, feel free to go ahead and read the story thus far dans la langue de Molière ;-)**

**And of course what would I do if I didn't have my beta Just4ALE to help me make this story as good in English as it is in French (and some would say better because of all the extras)? I would suck. So thank you, ALE.**

**Milk**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: the great and yet humble Stephenie Meyer owns the cha****racters from the Twilight saga. I like what she writes because it doesn't give me the creeps (unlike some other authors that I won't name). I'm not writing this story to give you the creeps either, although it might happen at some point anyway. But not in this chapter, mind you. This chapter is fairly light, at least I think. You'll see. And if you don't agree, press the button to let me know… **

**Chapter 14**

**Second day in Volterra**

**BPOV**

During the first night I spent in the Volturi's palace, I had horrible nightmares in which I was subjected to all sorts of physical abuse and torture: being thrown out a window, branding, crucifixion and the like. After each bad dream, I would wake up covered in sweat, hoping that I was going to find some rest at last. However, as soon as I went back to sleep, I would end up in that unsettling universe of pain and punishment inflicted by three men whose faces I couldn't make out.

The nightmares didn't make any sense, though; the lords of Volterra were using their slaves to satisfy their sexual needs, not to make martyrs out of them. So it would have been more logical if my dreams had been about the comte de Morvalle since he was the one who most enjoyed humiliating women. But it was likely that the last words exchanged with Edward were messing with my subconscious: _"…The Volturi will make you pay dearly your rebellious character…", "…this way I won't feel responsible if something bad does happen to you when you are upstairs with your masters…", "…because you are unspoiled, and those bastards could hurt you badly…" _What I would give to understand his cryptic statements… Was being deflowered a kind of torture in itself? Was it the reason why my mother kept me in the dark about it? I needed to ask Rosalie very soon. Nevertheless, it was obvious that fear of suffering in the hands of the Volturi was causing my nightmares.

I woke up at dawn, while all the slaves were still deep asleep. I was at a loss as to what to do to occupy myself in this damn castle while waiting to be summoned to the apartments of the three invisible despots who governed the place. I didn't dare leave the women's quarters, too scared that I might have another encounter with the slaves' tamer. I vowed that he would not achieve anything with me, particularly if he continued to keep me in the dark about what was expected of me and took advantage of my ignorance to abuse me. How the man had succeeded in placating me yesterday when he escorted me back to the seraglio, despite all the hatred I felt towards him, remained a huge mystery to me. It was also very disconcerting because it meant that he was an expert in manipulating people, and he could without a doubt obtain anything he wanted using this skill.

That thought made me nauseated but I realized my sickness was also due to the fact that my stomach stayed empty for too long. I wasn't used to skipping meals, and I had fasted more during the last four days than during the previous nineteen years living with my parents. I decided to check in the dining room in case any food was already available for us.

As it turned out, I wasn't the only one up seeking food. Indeed, a young woman was sitting at a table and eating her food rather unenthusiastically, lost in thought or so it seemed. I approached her and noticed that she was in fact the blond beauty who had left the harem with Edward as I returned for the night. Kate had mentioned that she was going to spend the night with the Volturi and that I wouldn't want to trade places with her. It seemed to be as good of an opportunity as any to ask her about our masters. I sat in front of her and she turned her head almost imperceptibly in my direction to acknowledge my presence.

"Good morning, Tanya. I'm Isabella Swan, marquise de Courville," I introduced myself.

"I know who you are, Miss Swan," she replied defensively. "You're the slave who ventured to go out of the seraglio as soon as you arrived."

The young woman, who was about ten years older than me, narrowed her eyes and stared at me before she went on. "Either you're completely reckless, or you like to get into trouble and to be punished. And I can definitely see why you'd like that, mind you. It's very difficult to resist the comte de Morvalle, isn't it?"

I didn't know what to think or what to say. She seemed to believe I had purposely ventured into the gloomy passageways just so I could be reprimanded and disciplined by Edward Cullen. I had to straighten her out.

"I have no idea what would make you say that, Tanya," I replied after a moment. "I barely know the comte as it is, and I didn't know him at all before I got lost. If you find him so irresistible, why aren't you with him this morning? What prevents you from being with him when the Volturi are obviously done with you?"

That last sentence came before I could stop myself and I regretted it immediately. After all, what did I know about the night she spent with the lords of Volterra? Maybe she was here this early in the morning so she could have something to eat before returning to their room to continue to be toyed with? And furthermore, what did I know about her relationship with the slaves' guardian? For that matter, were the captives allowed to be romantically involved with the two men in charge of disciplining them?

I didn't ask any of these questions because at that moment Tanya burst into a sardonic laugh. I stared at her, unable to hide my curiosity.

"Nobody explained the harem rules to you, correct? Because if someone did, you wouldn't ask about Edward," she said between giggles.

"I was about to ask you to inform me on the matter," I replied coldly.

Her ridiculing was annoying, but I had to stay calm and polite if I wanted to learn the details on the sexual requirements of our masters.

"Well first of all, know that we're not free to come and go as we wish in this palace. But I guess you learned that rule the hard way yesterday, according to Edward," she stated with a witty smile.

Gosh, was she insinuating that Edward told her about the punishment I'd received? Was I the subject of some bad jokes between the two of them? I took a few deep breaths to stay in control, although I was sure I was red hot with embarrassment right now. Just imagining them laughing as they discussed my ordeal made me want to scream out of outrage and shame. But I merely said, "If you're referring to the whipping the comte administered, Tanya, then yes I know the rule now."

I wanted to look impassive, but I'm not sure I fooled my companion. However, I really hoped that she didn't notice how ambiguous my feelings towards Edward were. Then again, it wasn't showing all over my face. As for her, she seemed very fond of him and I couldn't deny that it was annoying me for some reason.

"In addition, the comte can come to the harem and take a prisoner anytime he wants to satisfy his own needs, but the opposite does not apply since we're not allowed to wander out of the women's quarters, precisely," she continued to explain.

"But if you were allowed, you wouldn't sleep in the dormitory, would you?" I interrupted her.

"Edward and I have a long past, Isabella, and he often asks for me to help him relax, if that's what you're implying. However, when I don't spend the night in the harem, usually it's because I am requested by our masters," she responded.

"I've heard that those men are terribly depraved, Tanya, but I'm having a hard time seeing how they could be worse than Edward…"

"Edward is not a depraved man, marquise," Tanya cut me off hastily. "Where did you get this idea?"

"He's not? Well that's news to me!" I snapped, nonplussed. "Gosh, he hit me with a crop and then he touched me inappropriately! What do you call that kind of behavior?"

"Did he take care of your injuries after he whipped you?"

What kind of question was that?

"Yes, Tanya, but it doesn't change the fact that he odiously abused my body," I replied, taken aback.

Tanya gazed at me more intensely, like she couldn't comprehend why I was scandalized by the comte's actions.

"Isabella, did you find it pleasurable when Edward touched you?" she asked in the end.

I could feel the blush on my face. I didn't want to answer affirmatively, for I had the impression I was falling into a trap. Yet my features must have betrayed me because I saw Tanya smiling wider.

"There's nothing to feel guilty about, young lady. It's one of the benefits we receive in the harem. Edward and Emmett Cullen are responsible for teaching us how to behave in the presence of the Volturi, but in exchange they provide us with pleasure that our masters are not capable of giving us, as they're too centered on satisfying their own sexual urges…"

The slave's words reminded me of the reason for my concern.

"Tanya, Edward implied that if he was to take me to the Volturi right now, they might hurt me very badly. What did he mean exactly?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Well, Isabella, he probably meant that if you're a virgin and you find yourself in Aro's bed, he'll take you violently all the same, likely tearing you up very seriously, requiring you to be transferred directly to the doctor's quarters," Tanya answered matter of factly, as if she was telling me about the weather.

"The doctor?" I repeated stupidly, "What doctor?"

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Emmett and Edward's father," the young woman said. "He's the Volturi's private physician. He also treats their slaves and he's very good at tending to the wounds inflicted by our masters. Truth be told, it's a blessing that such a man inhabits the castle, marquise, otherwise Aro, Caius, and Marcus would act even more brutally toward us."

So, there was at least one member of the Cullen family who was compassionate and respectful towards the slaves. And what did Tanya say about the three rulers? My curiosity was piqued now.

"But Tanya, Kate told me what they intended to do to you last night. What could be worse than being forced to give yourself to three men at once? And how is it possible anyway?"

"Isabella," the blond captive calmly went on, "giving yourself to several men all at once can be very enjoyable if those men are attentive to your desires. But if you don't know how such a thing is possible, I'm afraid I might shock you if I explain it…"

"I'm trying to discuss this with you, Tanya, precisely because I don't want to be such a prude anymore," I retorted, tired of being so ignorant about sex. "Besides, you'll be interested to know that it was Edward himself who suggested I get informed on the subject."

"All right, then," she sighed.

But she didn't have the time to continue, because at that moment many captives entered in the dining room, chatting and chuckling like they were spending a day at the fair. I caught sight of Alice and Rosalie as they went to sit at a table in the opposite corner of the room.

"I think your friends are looking for you," my companion remarked, glancing in their direction.

"Will you enlighten me about this situation another time?" I asked Tanya, frustrated that I had to abandon the conversation.

"Don't worry marquise. Irina, Kate and I did discuss that with your friends while you were absent from the women's quarters. They'll have a lot to tell you," she concluded with a wink.

This girl was a monument of self confidence, as if the world belonged to her despite her slave status at the mercy of three sexual deviants. I remained puzzled thinking about it as I made my way to join my girl friends. Alice was gesturing at me ever since she noticed me. I wondered how they had spent the rest of their day after I had disappeared from their sight. And I was still undecided whether I should tell them what had happened to me. I didn't want them to pity me after all I went through, but I didn't want them to think I was hiding things either. We didn't have secrets between us, even though it had changed somewhat lately since my relationship with Jacob had evolved toward something more than platonic. Yet I feared Rosalie's reaction too much to tell her and Alice what Jacob represented for me going forward. I couldn't figure it out myself anyway. But I was sure of one thing: I was worried for him ever since Edward described the fate intended for the workers trying to break free.

I went to the service table to get something to eat. I opted for croissants and orange juice. While bringing the food to my friends' table, I thought of Esme who was now in charge of preparing the meals for all the inhabitants of the palace. I hoped it would be possible for me to visit her soon. Luckily, the kitchens were adjacent to the seraglio so technically I could access them without breaking the rules of conduct. I sat in front of the comtesse de Marillac and the duchesse d'Essanges. The latter stared at me like she didn't recognize me, and she shook her head in dismay.

"My poor girl, your face is even more purplish this morning than it was yesterday afternoon. I can understand why you didn't say anything in front of your nanny, but you can't keep silent with us, Bella. What the hell happened to you during the journey to Volterra while we were dozing in the cart? Christ, when I fell asleep you were flirting with your servant, and when I woke up you were unconscious at his feet!"

"I was depressed and overwhelmed, Rosalie" I said quietly. "I was disgusted by what our captors were saying, so I tried to break my neck by jumping off the cart. However, it didn't work and Jasper decided to stun me with his fist to prevent me from trying again. Happy now?"

The sarcasm in my answer went unnoticed. Alice sighed, "What a pity! Jasper Whitlock seemed so nice when he rescued me on the beach…"

"Who knows, Alice, maybe you'll be able to convert this piece of trash of a man into the most courteous suitor," Rosalie teased, trying to get back at her for her comment about the pleasure she'd have serving the three Volturi brothers.

"I stopped believing in miracles a long time ago, Rose," Alice replied with a shrug, before addressing me. "So, Bella, you disappeared once again after the bath. Is this becoming a habit or what?"

Alice didn't realize it, but she had just given me the perfect excuse to take the conversation elsewhere.

"Speaking of bath, Alice, how about going for a swim in that magnificent pool?" I asked.

"Okay, Bella, but I warn you right now that I'm going to make you tell your story once we're in the spa room," she said, almost daring me.

Clearly, I wasn't going to be spared like I hoped… I would have to confess.

About fifteen minutes later, we reunited in the oversized pool. We had found bathrobes in the changing room and that was the only piece of clothing we were wearing. I would have to get used to wandering half naked in public, otherwise the embarrassment I felt knowing that everyone could see through my dresses would make me lose my composure before long. Thank God, since I was surrounded only by women in the harem – except for the two eunuchs – my bashfulness was reduced significantly. In fact, for the time being I was only thinking about my friends' reactions to the news that I'd spent the evening in the company of a man who had dared to undress me without my consent.

_Come on, Bella, you know you could have managed to keep your clo__thes on if you hadn't acted like a statue to provoke him…_

Rosalie took off her bathrobe first and stepped down the stairs of the gigantic bath. Of course, with the body of a goddess, she had no reason to be shy while she was not wearing anything. I envied her nonchalance. Alice was next to undress and she jumped in the pool, splashing water at Rosalie while doing so.

"Shit, Alice, watch out, or else I'll report you to Jasper and he's going to give you ten strokes!" the duchesse complained, pretending to be upset.

"So, Bella, what are you waiting for? The water is heated, and it's fantastic!" Alice exclaimed, all joyful, as she started to swim.

Why should I feel embarrassed in front of my two friends? I really had no excuse, even less so considering the compliments I had received the day before, even though I'd been treated as an object then.

"_The masters are going to be very happy to have such a lovely slave to serve them…", "…totally at my disposal, able to do whatever I want with your tantalizing rump…"_

I uncovered myself at last and went down the stairs to enter the water.

"It's time for your confession, Bella," Alice reminded me, coming closer to stand at the edge of the pool, all smiles.

Rosalie seemed completely indifferent to what I was about to reveal. Her egocentrism had always prevailed over her other characteristics, like curiosity was the prevailing characteristic of the comtesse.

"What do you want me to say, Alice?" I sighed. "I got lost when I exited the bathing room once I was dressed, and I went out of the harem by distraction."

"That's kind of a weak excuse, Bella. Surely you'd realized you weren't in the women's quarters anymore!" Alice commented, moving her legs to create waves in the water.

"Of course, dear Alice, that I knew right then that I had left the seraglio," I replied, "but I wasn't aware that it was forbidden. I wanted to take the opportunity to do some exploration."

"Jane finally came back to warn us that a man named Edward Cullen had gone to look for you, Bella," Rosalie went on, deciding to join in the conversation after swimming lazily for a while. "Is this man looking the part like his brother?" she asked, probing.

I wasn't sure what she meant. Emmett was good looking, but he was a jerk and was kind of creepy, too, what with that gladiator silhouette of his. Did Rosalie want to know if Edward was a bully or if he was out of this world gorgeous?

"Well, all I can say, girls, is that if you want to keep your rear intact, my advice is to stay away from that guy," I responded.

And to make my point clear, I rose up a few steps so as to expose my buttocks for my companions to see. My backside was still marked and sore, and the two aristocrats emitted some little screams to show their stupefaction.

"My poor darling, it was not your day!" Alice stated sadly. "What did that horrendous slave tamer do to you? Did he mistake you for a circus animal?"

"Didn't you hear Irina's explanation yesterday, Alice?" Rosalie cut her off. "The sex slaves who venture outside of the harem alone are to receive ten strokes with a whip! And it's Emmett Cullen and his brother Edward who discipline the captives. Gosh, Bella, what a shit hole you got yourself in!"

Should I admit that the whipping I was given was just half of my ordeal?

"But it's not all, you know. Edward Cullen is even more despicable than Jasper Whitlock, because he has permission to abuse the slaves he's in charge of training," I added as I resubmerged myself in the water.

My girlfriends' reaction was immediate.

"What? Are you telling us that you were raped by that disgraceful man?" the duchesse d'Essanges blurted.

"No, not exactly," I swallowed with difficulty.

I had to find a way to describe what the comte de Morvalle had done to me without making him sound worse than he actually was. Apparently, I had a terrible misconception of the man. In my opinion he was a pervert, but according to Tanya, I had it all wrong. If I was to believe her, he was an angel from heaven. Were we talking about the same person? I was still enraged thinking I had felt pleasure at his hands. Lord, how was I supposed to justify my wrath toward him if I had no reason to feel pissed to begin with?

"I don't get it, Bella," Alice said upon hearing my short answer. "What did he do, then, to make you feel so aggravated?"

"He… he made me climax after treating me like an animal and making my rump bleed!"

There. It was finally out. Now we could chat about something else.

_Are you kidding, Bella? After what you just confessed, your friends are going to want details…_

"Jesus, Bella, what a shock it must have been for you!" Rosalie exclaimed sarcastically.

She wasn't aware of the fact that I was no longer the innocent girl she used to know.

"You're right, Bella. The jerk makes me want to throw up," sympathized Alice. "You certainly didn't want to lose your virginity under such circumstances…"

And the comtesse de Marillac was more naïve than _I_ had first thought.

"It didn't happen like that, Alice. I'm still a virgin… what are you imagining? Don't you know there are many ways for a woman to be pleasured, to be given an orgasm?" I asked her, repeating Jacob's words.

She was definitely not the one who would enlighten me about the sexual inclinations of the Volturi, I realized.

"So what you're saying, finally, is that you were able to get a release with a man, but it infuriated you," the duchesse d'Essanges theorized, raising a brow.

"What infuriates me, Rose, is that I hate Edward Cullen and I don't want to lose control of my body because of him. But the problem is it's already too damn late!" I snapped.

I went swim farther away from them to try to calm down. However, Rosalie wasn't finished analyzing my behavior.

"You should know, though, since you're less naïve than I assumed, that your mind and your ass are two separate entities. You're a very blessed girl if you have the capacity to feel pleasure so easily. So why not take advantage of your sensuality and enjoy receiving orgasms instead of getting mad at the person who's giving them to you?"

Rosalie's lecture made me feel even guiltier. But jeez, what planet was she from to give me that kind of advice?

"So you want me to excuse Edward's violence because he balances it with a dose of pleasure, is that it, Rose?" I asked with clenched teeth. "Besides, who are you to speak to me like this? You wouldn't accept being touched by a commoner, for Christ's sake!"

Rosalie seemed offended but didn't reply to my comment. Instead she went on, "That's not what I said, Bella. But I understand that you'd rather be changed into a statue so this man couldn't have any power over you, correct?"

"Yes, I guess that's a fair summary of the situation," I conceded.

Since she looked like she was disposed to talk about sex, maybe she could answer my questions in lieu of Tanya. So I started nervously. "Rosalie, Tanya told me you had a discussion with her and her companions yesterday evening…"

"Indeed, we did, Bella. And she gave us a list of instructions and requirements we must abide by. For instance, we have to be waxed or depilated properly. We need to bathe every day, not skip a meal, participate in dance workshops…"

My jaw dropped. Was she serious? What did I care about learning to dance!

"That's trivial stuff, Rose," I interrupted her bluntly. "I'm more interested in understanding the taming of the slaves, if you've been informed about it, that is."

"Well, Tanya told us that master Aro wanted to penetrate her ass and she had to use a special device that allowed her lower hole to stretch," Alice started to elaborate.

"I beg your pardon?" I said, trying to remain impassive.

"Are you sure you want to know more, Bella?" Rosalie asked. "You seem a little uneasy, all of a sudden…"

"No, no, I'm okay, Rose. I'm just surprised, that's all," I replied as I made my way back to the pool edge.

Actually, I was truly confused now.

"So when Kate mentioned that the Volturi liked to play with a slave all at the same time…," I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence, frightened by where that train of thought led.

"She meant that the captive must be able to have vaginal, anal and oral intercourse simultaneously," Rosalie finished for me.

I felt a heat wave going through my body as I imagined Tanya serving three men like this. I was particularly embarrassed at the idea that she had to put a penis in her mouth. How was she positioned to be accessible this way? Let's hope I would never be forced into a similar situation…

"But apparently, what arouses the Volturi brothers even more is to use all kind of whips and crops on the slaves, and to stop hitting just before inflicting body lesions," Alice added at last.

And that was the last straw.

"For God's sake, this is unacceptable! I swear I won't let anyone treat me like that and I will try by all means to have those evil bastards apprehended, judged and punished for their criminal acts!" I shouted as I quickly exited the swimming pool.

I ignored my friends' protests, put on my robe hastily and returned to the changing room. When I was dressed, I crossed the distance between the spa and the dormitory in a matter of seconds and I crashed on my bed, ready to burst into tears. Despite my grand intentions, I knew it was just wishful thinking: I was only a little aristocrat deprived of all my rights and at the disposal of at least five men… five men who were more repugnant than the next and to whom I would have to obey anyway. But that was out of the question: I was not going to surrender so easily. I'd rather die than have them use me like I was a low grade prostitute! I began to plot in my head, to figure out the best way to ruin their lives, but the time spent in the pool had relaxed me making me drowsy. I ended up falling asleep and getting the rest that had eluded me during the night.

**Aaahhh! the joy of writing in English even if it's not my first language! It's possible thanks to my dear beta Just4ALE ;-) **

**My next chapter should be ready to be posted very soon. It will contain some lemons. However, I won't post it until I reach 90 reviews. Come on, don't pout, I know there are way more people reading this fiction than the number of reviews I get for it...**

**...Okay, it might take a little longer than expected for the update. Probably during the Labor Day weekend. I hope you will survive the wait untill then... ;-)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: the characters featured in this smutty fiction belong to Stephenie Meyer. If you want to see them acting more like they do in the Twilight saga, you can read my other story called Fog over Dartmouth. And if you are under 18, you're not even supposed to be reading this anyway because it contains explicit sexual material. Okay, back with Bella, now...**

**Chapter 15**

**Another kind of punishment**

**BPOV**

"Wake up Bella!" I heard Alice's high pitched voice very close to me and I opened my eyes, disoriented. My heart was beating abnormally fast in my chest due to my abruptly interrupted nap. Why couldn't I sleep in peace a little longer?

"What's the emergency, Alice?" I asked limply.

"Emmett came here and instructed the slaves to gather on the central square," she replied nervously, an alarmed expression shadowing her frisky face.

"What? He wants us out of the palace? But why?"

I was suddenly suspicious.

"It seems one of the male slaves tried to break free this morning and he's about to receive his punishment in front of the whole city," Rosalie said, almost coldly.

Oh my God! A bad feeling came over me. What if the slave was Jacob?

"Please, tell me it's not Jacob who's going to be tortured!" I cried, clambering out of bed.

"We don't have any details, Bella. We were only told that we have no choice but to attend the punishment," the comtesse de Marillac replied.

Attend the punishment of a prisoner? What kind of twisted mind forced people to watch another human being tortured?

Soon after my brutal awakening, Jane came to get us all and led us out of the castle through a maze of tortuous corridors and hidden stairs. Ten minutes later, we reached the central square, and I was surprised to see that the sun was starting to decline; I didn't realize I had slept that long. At the center of the square, there was a post clearly meant to support the person being punished. And this person, today, was Jacob Black. He was being pushed toward the pole by none other than Edward Cullen, dressed like a prince but as fearsome as a pirate. When I saw Jasper stepping up with an arsenal of torture accessories, I turned away and closed my eyes in an attempt to erase the vision of hell in front of me. But when I reopened them, Edward was standing before me, his hypnotic gaze piercing me.

"Come with me, Miss Swan," he said, grabbing my arm to drag me closer to the pole. "I want you to fully benefit from the demonstration that is going to start very soon."

There was no doubt in my mind anymore: the comte de Morvalle was a deranged man. He wanted to ensure that Jacob be aware I was in the crowd, watching helplessly. Was it possible that the young noble knew about our special relationship? Yes, probably. Jasper must have reported what he had witnessed in the cart, which he thought was proof of a romance between us. I couldn't help but wonder who Edward wanted to hurt by putting me in the first row: me, or my best friend? Who was going to suffer the most from this painful experience? Physically, obviously it was my lackey, but emotionally, I was the one who would be a mess in a few moments.

I realized that Rosalie and Alice had followed me, as well as my nanny, who had joined us when we exited the castle. The three of them seemed on the verge of tears. I could understand that Jacob's fate would affect Esme, but I would have thought Rosalie more detached since she found him so boorish.

"Poor Jacob," my governess sighed. "Let's hope Mr. Whitlock will have some compassion for him."

I was convinced that Jasper, on the contrary, would be even harder on him than on any other prisoner. He finished tying him up and then Jacob turned his head in my direction, and narrowed his eyes when he saw me. He didn't look surprised to see me in the assembly, and I mused on the fact that Edward must have warned him about his intention to place me right under his nose.

I stared at him for a while, cocking my head minutely, silently entreating him to hold on. That's when I noted the long metal rod on the ground only a few feet away from where I stood. It was a branding iron, very similar to the one we used to brand the cattle at my home. Suddenly, I realized that Jacob was here not only to be whipped, but also to be burned and branded!

My heart started racing and I had to grab onto Rosalie's arm so as not to faint. Now really wasn't the time for weakness; I had to find a way to stop Jasper and I had very little time left to do so. He had been whipping my domestic for a while but I hadn't counted the blows. Edward had said that the slaves who tried to escape were to receive thirty lashes. From where I stood, I could see that Jacob's back was already a bloody mess. If I didn't act right away, Jasper would take the branding iron and heat it…

_You don't have anything to lose, Bella. Grab the__ damn rod and stun Jasper while he's absorbed in trying to make Jacob shriek in pain._

I was close enough to the branding iron to snatch it, and that's what I did in less than a second. In two strides, I grabbed the iron and used my momentum and all my strength to hit Jacob's tormentor behind the head. He let out a scream and collapsed in front of me. I stayed frozen to the spot for what seemed to be forever, deaf to the uproar in the assembly. Then I was ripped away from Jacob, who was now unconscious and dangling from the pole by his shackled wrists. I was whisked through the crowd and I couldn't see him anymore.

**oooooooo**

Edward Cullen was furious, and even more so because I didn't care about him being mad. I was pretty sure he would have enjoyed seeing me at least a little scared right now. After all, I was back in his special room and nothing good could come of it. He locked the door behind him and paced back and forth while pinching the bridge of his nose, lost in thought. Ten minutes passed and I wondered if he even remembered I was in the room with him. At some point, I decided to sit on the ground, on a mound of cushions, and waited patiently for the comte to come out of his trance. I was at peace with myself at the moment just knowing that I had saved Jacob from the worst part of his torture.

I was about to stand up and walk to the door to invoke some sort of reaction from him when he finally spoke. "You think you're being astute, marquise de Courville, but you'll soon stop smirking, I can tell you that much!"

Would he never understand that threatening me was useless? The only thing that could affect me was telling me of my lackey's or my other companions' deaths. But this wouldn't happen: they were all too valuable.

"I don't know what you mean, sir. You're the only one responsible for Jasper's fate," I replied. "If you didn't want me to intervene and prevent Jacob's branding, all you had to do was to keep me very far away from my servant. In case you haven't noticed yet, it's not in my nature to just sit by and do nothing when someone is being tortured, especially when it comes to those I love…"

"So it's true what Jasper said? Jacob Black is your lover?" he cut me off swiftly.

He had resumed addressing me like I was a girl met in an alley. He was doing it on purpose to try to knock me off guard, the shitty bastard…

"You know as well as I do that my domestic can not be my lover since I'm still virgin," I remarked with a low voice.

"One fact doesn't prevent the other, Isabella," Edward replied condescendingly.

Treating me like an idiot seemed to be his way of getting even with me for my boldness and lack of concern toward his threats. He was trying to annoy me, and truthfully, he was doing a good job, for I really hated when someone doubted my intellectual faculties.

_He's just testing you, Bella, don't play his game._

"Is that so, Mr. Cullen? As you know, I'm utterly ignorant in matters of love and sex," I retorted sarcastically.

The comte de Morvalle walked to me and offered his hand to help me extract myself from the cushions. He didn't seem angry anymore, but I was sure it was only a ruse. He led me toward the bed that occupied the far end of the chamber, and my heart skipped a beat.

"And that's exactly why you're here with me tonight, marquise," he whispered in my ear.

I felt a shiver going through me, and I didn't know whether it was from apprehension or from something more disconcerting. I needed to find a diversion.

"I thought you brought me here to punish me for hitting Jasper," I stuttered.

"Indeed, I intend to punish you all right. Moreover, I intend to punish you repeatedly," he answered, using the respectful tone again.

He looked at me with a disarming crooked smile and I got the impression there was nothing respectful in what he intended to do to me. I felt a curious sensation in the pit of my stomach. Shit, what was wrong with me? Suddenly, I was split between an urge to run for the door and an urge to stay still like last time, but none of these options were manageable with Edward firmly holding my wrist to force me into the damn bed.

"You see, dear marquise, there are many types of corporeal punishments: some of them don't cause physical pain, but they remain uncomfortable nonetheless…"

His sweet voice triggered yet another weird feeling in my lower abdomen. I didn't recognize myself, but maybe it was for the best if a stranger inhabited my body for whatever was to come.

Still, I gathered enough courage to mutter, "I'm beginning to know your ways, Mr. Cullen, and I won't let you touch me this time."

"As if I was giving you a choice," he simply replied while making me tumble across the bed, bending over me so I couldn't get up. Trying to fight him was futile because he was so much stronger and I'd only end up all breathless and sweaty if I did. He positioned me in the middle of the mattress and managed to bring my arms over my head and shackle my wrists to the upper bedposts. I realized with horror that there were shackles fixed to the lower bedposts as well. Edward spread my legs to secure my ankles properly. I found myself in a situation even more humiliating than the day before and screamed in protest.

"What the hell are you doing? Unshackle me right away before I shatter your eardrums with my screams!"

Of course I knew that my hysterics were not going to affect my tormentor; he must have dealt with much worse. But all the same, I needed to let out my indignation. The young aristocrat removed a handkerchief from his pocket, covered my mouth with it, and tied it behind my head. Then he stepped back like he was admiring a painting.

"This position suits you wonderfully, my dear. Only one little detail needs fixing and then everything will be perfect," he commented as he moved closer. He grabbed my dress by the collar and pulled it toward him forcefully. I heard a loud rip as my dress was torn apart; now I was lying naked and exposed like I had never been in my entire life. I screamed louder through my gag.

"Imagine if the Volturi saw you now, offered and vulnerable… you'd feel humbled, am I not right?" Edward went on, still smiling.

I couldn't help but wonder why he was acting so mean and saying these dreadful things to me. Did he really want the Volturi to have their way with me? It didn't make any sense after what he had told me yesterday. I thought he wanted me to be prepared before I met my masters… Whatever the reason for humiliating me, he'd regret it dearly. Sooner or later, I would have my revenge. But for now, I just wanted him to disappear and leave me alone.

He opened a chest and took some accessories out, which baffled me since he'd indicated he wasn't going to inflict pain. I closed my eyes and wished for the ability to faint at will; it would be so much easier for me…

I felt the mattress sink and I assumed he was by my side now, but I wasn't going to verify it. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing my anxiety. I was so nervous that my heart was pounding rapidly, and for a moment I feared I'd have a heart attack. Suddenly, one of Edward's hands landed on my chest and he could feel my heart trying to escape.

"Jesus Christ, Isabella, if you don't calm down I'll have to make you drink a sedative, and I might put in too much herbs…" he said, as if he really cared about my well being.

But if he cared, I wouldn't be lying here, bound like a victim of the Inquisition.

"…but it so happens that I need you fully conscious for what I have planned," he continued to explain quietly.

For heaven's sake, was he going to stop talking anytime soon? His chatter seemed to be aimed at unnerving me. Did he want me to calm down or not? My breathing was erratic, and I inhaled deeply to regulate it. It was completely silent for a few minutes but for the crackling of the flames in the fireplace. Edward had not withdrawn his hand, waiting it seemed, for me to relax. That was certainly not going to happen. Yet, after a moment, I heard him murmuring, "Very good, Isabella, your heart is a little more cooperative. Let's begin the session, shall we?"

And with that, the hand that was nonchalantly resting left of my sternum started to caress the breast it had been brushing against, causing my heart to speed up again. Well, maybe Edward wanted me to die of a heart attack, after all…

I shut my eyes even tighter and imagined that I was elsewhere, but to no avail. The sensations taking over my body were too intense to be ignored, and I realized that they were far from displeasing. I remembered feeling something similar when Jacob touched this part of my body less than a week ago. That memory was all it took to figure out Edward's intent. In all probability, I would be unable to stop myself from enjoying his actions fairly soon, given how receptive I was already. But this realization confused me even more. What was the point of giving me pleasure if I was here to be punished? Maybe I was over thinking and I should just enjoy the moment like Rosalie advised.

I knew that if I was to open my eyes now, they wouldn't reflect worry anymore: they would reflect carnal abandon.

_Fucking immoral aristocrat who just wants to mess with your feelings and take advantage of your sensuality…_

After a while, I felt Edward's other hand join the first to massage my right breast, which made my pulse race, and also induced my hips to start moving involuntarily. In addition, I could feel moisture coming from my private parts. Gosh, what was becoming of me? I was ashamed by my reactions, but there was nothing I could do to avoid the voluptuous bliss that was taking over. My arousal increased rapidly with the continuous stimulation of my breasts. How was it possible that being touched up there could bring about so much excitement down below?

The fingers caressing my breasts alternated between the outline and the nipple of each one, and between some more vigorous strokes and some gentle brushes. In the end, I thought I was going to combust. I moaned weakly through my gag and opened my eyes at last to let Edward know that I couldn't take any more, that I needed a release. He noted that I was watching him, stopped his massage, gazed at me with his breathtaking green eyes, and said arrogantly, "So, Isabella, how does it feel to be wet with desire, just on the edge of experiencing an astounding orgasm, but being unable to put an end to this sweet agony? Don't worry; I'm not expecting an answer. I'm going to refresh myself a little in my quarters and I'll be back in about half an hour to give you time to come down from the heavens. Then we'll start again…"

Without another glance in my direction, he stood up, walked to the door and exited the room in silence. I was going insane needing my release and I berated myself for having thought foolishly that I wasn't going to suffer this evening. My insides were aching, and Edward's petting gradually made me realize something new and surprising: I had the irrational need to be penetrated with something _inside_ of my sex, and this only added to my embarrassment and confusion. It was probably what Jacob meant when he told me there were many ways to pleasure a woman. But at the moment, this was only tormenting me more.

I sighed heavily. My outstretched limbs were starting to burn, and I didn't know how long I would be stuck in this position. If Rosalie and Alice knew how I was being punished, they'd be horrified, wouldn't they? Jasper was in a coma, but it was not the end of the world… and besides, he deserved his fate. But I didn't deserve mine, did I? And Tanya, how could she justify Edward's conduct? He had abandoned me without caring that I might be cold or hungry. He hadn't even put a cushion under my backside despite the fact he had to have known that it was still hurting like hell. But after ruminating dark thoughts for what seemed to be an eternity, my ponderings became less coherent, and I drifted off to sleep as my extreme fatigue took over.

**oooooooo**

At first I thought I was still asleep and that a dream Edward was delicately massaging my unshackled ankles. But as I opened my eyes, I saw him sitting at the end of the bed, applying some cream on the marks left by the fetters down below my calves. I couldn't help it; I took advantage of the fact that my legs were free and threw my feet at Edward's torso. He avoided being kicked straight in the stomach, but I still managed to reach his ribs with my heels. He stood up promptly, grabbed my ankles and stilled my legs by putting all his weight on my tibias. I cursed at him through my gag. The motherfucker was hurting me to no end by applying so much pressure on my stiff limbs.

"Stop behaving like a wild beast, marquise de Courville, or I guarantee you that I will conclude this session with a spanking, and given the current state of your behind, you won't be able to sit on it before Christmas."

The slave trainer bent down to pick up something from the floor, and when he straightened up, he was holding a rope that he used to bind my ankles together. Then he freed my wrists, lowered my arms and brought them in front of me before binding them like my ankles. While he was busy working on me, he continued to address me just to annoy the hell out of me, taking advantage of my inability to talk back.

"I wouldn't be compelled to truss you up like this if you would behave yourself, Isabella. I was about to treat the injuries caused by the shackles, but you definitely don't deserve any kindness from me…"

Edward took me in his arms and carried me to the table that was covered with animal skin. He placed a cushion underneath my head and my back and positioned my legs perpendicular to the rest of my body. I noticed that the table was located directly under several chains hanging from the ceiling. The comte seized one of them and used it to keep my legs up in a vertical position by shackling my bound ankles to yet another ring. He did the same with my wrists, and soon I felt like a pig ready to be roasted at the summer fair. I was no longer splayed, but I realized quickly that this new position offered a perfect view of my feminine attributes. Shit and double shit. My humiliation reached a higher level.

"It's unquestionably a pity that I have to gag your delightful mouth to prevent you from berating me, marquise, because it will be impossible for you to stay silent in the next few minutes. In fact, there's not a woman on earth who could," Edward commented with lust in his eyes.

My heart did a somersault upon hearing those words as I tried to figure out what he meant. Faithful to his promise to treat me disrespectfully, he didn't wait for me to calm down, and started to massage my calves. This simple gesture turned my body into jelly. If only he had stopped there, maybe I would have managed to keep my mind clear. But it didn't take long for his dangerously skilled hands to wander behind my thighs, and then in between, caressing and rubbing the more sensitive flesh of this mysterious area. My blood started boiling in my veins and I became all wet again. This was beyond mortifying…

And of course, there was also that awkward aching inside of my warmth. Lord, why couldn't I be made of stone? I deliberately tried to keep mute, even though the sensations were mind blowing and making me want to moan like a whore.

Edward's fingers reached the spot I knew was swollen with desire and need, and I bit onto the gag to prevent myself from screaming in frustration and despair. Holy hell, couldn't he have some mercy and resume his insane teasing later on? How long could I resist this voluptuous assault before I came undone? Wasn't the slaves' guardian aware that if he continued working me like this, his punishment would fail? Apparently not, for he was now exploring my folds impudently. I was completely soaked, for crying out loud! I couldn't see his face, but when he spoke, his voice was husky.

"Fucking hell, Isabella! What are you doing to me? This torture is going to be the death of me! Jesus Christ, I've never seen a girl so fucking desirable in my whole life, you little cocktease!"

I couldn't fathom why he was furious while saying those seemingly flattering words. His twisted game had me panting and totally longing for more; as far as I was concerned, he could do whatever he wanted with me. But for some reason, he was holding me responsible for something bad; it made me furious in return. So much so that when I felt one of his fingers trying to penetrate me further, I yelped my indignation through the piece of cloth.

"Look what you did to me, little bitch. You've made me crazy!" Edward exclaimed as he withdrew his finger from my slit and came back to stand where he could address me directly in the eyes.

_Shit, Bella, is this bastard really calling you a bitch? Has he lost his mind or what? _

The young noble bent over my face and untied the handkerchief that had been obstructing my mouth for hours. I instantly spat out all the bitterness that had accumulated. "How dare you hold me responsible for your disgraceful behavior, Mr. Cullen? I'm only a poor victim of your lustful schemes, and I never asked to be exposed like this to tempt anyone. Jesus Christ, if I made you lose control, maybe it's time for you to consider a change of vocation!"

My words seemed to affect him somehow. He took a deep breath before replying, "You're absolutely right, Miss Swan. It's not your fault if you turned me on; I should have known better than to play with fire…"

He had regained his composure and I hoped that soon I could go back to the harem.

"… but I turned you on too, and I would feel bad to let you agonize because of my error of judgement," he went on with all the velvet he could muster in his voice.

Was he acting like this because he wanted to be forgiven for his previous outburst?

_In your dreams, asshole._

"You don't owe me anything, comte. Wasn't that your purpose anyway?" I asked, baffled.

What was he proposing, exactly?

"Isabella, sooner or later you'll have to cross the river," the slave tamer sighed.

"Are you offering to deflower me, Edward?" I questioned rhetorically and also to gain some time to consider his proposal.

He untied me and I was able to use my arms and legs again. At the same time, I came to my senses. I may have forgotten it in the heat of the moment, but I hated Edward Cullen. If he wanted to 'sleep with me,' he would either have to rape me or change his attitude toward me so as to deserve my favor.

"I survived two hours of being tormented by you, comte de Morvalle. And to be honest, I must confess that I almost surrendered to your charm. However, now I see more clearly, and if you are done with me – or with my body I should say – I would appreciate it if you'd give me something to wear and escort me back to the harem," I concluded coldly.

"As you wish, marquise. But it is my duty to warn you that you only have a few days left to keep your virginity. As soon as the mark on your face has cleared, I will have to introduce you to your masters. And believe me, it's in your best interest to lose your innocence before that," he replied even more coldly.

He opened a dresser, and I noticed an arsenal of crops on the ground near the table. Jeez, was it possible that I avoided the worst again tonight? Edward came back with a long shirt, and I put it on in a hurry to avoid further scrutiny from his intense gaze.

We returned to the seraglio without exchanging a single word. I decided that the next day I would pay a visit to Jacob at the infirmary. I couldn't wait to meet Carlisle Cullen, a man who was supposed to be compassionate and charitable. And I couldn't wait to find a distraction that would make me forget about his son, whom I was succumbing to despite the fact he was despicable, arrogant and completely devious. Yes, Volterra was definitely having a bad influence on me…

**Since I wanted to post this chapter during the labor day weekend, I didn't sleep much last night. I'll make this short and sweet: thank you every one for your reviews, and please, keep them coming, it's what keeps me writing. As always, my dear and devoted beta Just4ALE did contribute a lot in making my story what it is. Thanks again ALE.**

**Milk**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: in addition to reminding you that Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight, I have a lot to tell you today. First, this fiction won't stop containing explicit sexual material, so you shouldn't read it if that kind of stuff offends you. Also, this chapter and the next are told from Emmett and Rose's POV. You may wonder why my story has so many POVs (later on there will also be Carlisle's and Jasper's): it started as a special request from my French readers. The previous M rated fiction I wrote was told from Bella's perspective and it had 5 chapters. My readers wanted more chapters and more POVs. So I decided to write this period/lemony/twisted fiction to satisfy their demands. Finally, my dear beta Just4ALE made me realize that some of you might not be familiar with real historical characters who lived during the setting of my story (the actual year when it takes place is 1676). So here is a short list of the people mentioned: **

**- Louis XIV: king of France, also known as Le Roi-Soleil. He was born in 1638 and died in 1715. He became king when he was only 5.**

**- Madame de Montespan: 1640 - 1707, she was the king's favorite from 1667 to 1679. **

**-Jean-Baptiste Poquelin, aka Molière: 1622 - 1673, actor, play writer and theater director of his own troupe, he was Louis XIV's protégé. **

**- Vatel: not a chef but rather the maître d' of the Prince de Condé. He was in charge of everything that had to do with "les plaisirs de la bouche" and killed himself during a banquet attended by the king, because the fish had not arrived on time and he felt too much shame and guilt and didn't want to deal with the aftermath. **

**Chapter 16**

**Emmett Cullen, comte de Morvalle**

**EmmettPOV**

I didn't know if I would ever understand my younger brother's nature. From my perspective, we had been living a dream, except that we were fortunately wide awake. In fact, my perfect life began the day we landed at the Volturi's castle by pure accident. As if someone could find himself on the Volturi's lands on purpose… if it wasn't for the fact that my father's a doctor – a very good one for that matter – we would probably have been sent to the fields to work as slaves like many men before us.

But instead, the three brothers who ruled the territory had offered Edward and me the position of guardians of their harem. That's how, for the past five years, I'd had the opportunity to satisfy my sexual needs at will and without any restriction. It was a true blessing not to have to look for prostitutes anymore the way I used to during our years of wandering after our mother died. The lords of Volterra were some very accommodating masters to let us have intercourse with their slaves whenever we wanted.

In the beginning, Edward had benefited plenty from the Volturi's generosity, fucking each and every captive one after the other and repeatedly so as to decide which one he wanted to be in charge of. He was picky and demanding, whereas I found all the women at our disposal interchangeable when it came to serving me. Anyway, their skills in bed reflected what I taught them; if I wasn't satisfied with their sexual talents, I had only myself to blame. However, up until now, I couldn't complain about the girls. And generally speaking, I couldn't complain about my life here either.

I also helped Jasper Whitlock watch the male slaves work in the fields every day. I did it for a few hours and then I'd return to the castle to screw one of the chicks from the seraglio before I finished relaxing in my exercise room. This room was fully equipped to keep me strong and in good shape, because make no mistake: it took a lot of work to look like a Roman warrior. Every afternoon, I did a two-hour drill consisting of weight-lifting, rope-jumping, swimming at least thirty lengths in the pool reserved for the palace's male employees, and fencing with my brother or my father, depending on their availability. If I wanted to spar with Jasper, who was the best sword duelist I knew, I had to wait for him to return at the end of his work day. I helped him corral the slaves every evening as well anyway. Jasper had his own quarters not far away from Edward's and mine.

Another thing contributing to our good life was the food that was served in the palace. It was prepared by a chef, and it was some high gastronomy, mind you. Of course it helped that the head chef had an army of slaves in his service. He was not working under too much pressure like the poor Vatel who ended up killing himself during a banquet our father attended a couple of years back. We had the choice between taking our meals in a dining room adjacent to the kitchens, exactly opposite from the seraglio's dining room, or we could ask for our meals to be brought to our apartments.

It was quite easy to enjoy life under such circumstances. Therefore, it was kind of hard for me to understand the reason why Edward was constantly down. I could comprehend that he was stressed out because of the brutal way the Volturi treated their female prisoners, but then again, he assured me that he was able to be unemotional regarding the harem's captive condition. Those women were considered as erotic toys by Aro and his brothers, as well as by Edward and me… I had to admit that much. Carlisle was the only one who felt sorry for them.

I could also imagine that my brother wasn't happy about the imminent reassignment of Tanya and Irina to the kitchens. He'd been involved with Tanya ever since he laid his eyes on her when we arrived here. The beautiful Russian girl was already Aro's favorite at the time, even though she was very fierce and not willing to be taken any way other than the missionary position. My brother had accomplished the miracle of making her far less inhibited, well beyond Aro's expectations, so much so that from then on Edward had been perceived as a magician when it came to sex. There was no doubt in my mind that he was very good at pleasuring women. However, I was also aware of the reason why Tanya had morphed into a sex goddess: she was in love with Edward and she was willing to do anything to please him, including serving Aro anyway he wanted. Whatever pleasure was absent from her encounters with her three masters, she got from Edward's expert care.

Evidently, though, what my sibling felt for that gorgeous slave was purely carnal. I mean, how else could you explain his willingness to share her with me on a few occasions so as to prepare her to be screwed simultaneously by Caius and Marcus? Moreover, falling in love with one of the sex slaves wasn't something one wanted to do; we were only allowed to have our way with those girls so as to get them in shape to please the lords of Volterra. Experiencing feelings for one of them would only induce moral torture. Consequently, we tried to stay indifferent and weren't under the hold of such sentiment. Therefore, I couldn't fathom the cause of Edward's melancholy.

It was even more difficult for me to understand his sadness right now because ever since yesterday morning, I was floating on a cloud. Life suddenly seemed even more exciting than usual. We wouldn't have to worry anymore about the decreasing number of girls at the disposal of our employers. As soon as I caught sight of the shipwreck survivors, I thanked the Lord for the storm that had taken place two days earlier. Providence had always been good to me, but I had to confess that this time it was making me a very happy man. I received a priceless gift yesterday, a gift named Rosalie Hale, duchesse d'Essanges.

Fuck, the fun I was going to have with that girl! She thought she was above everyone else because she was high up in the aristocracy and her family had not lost the king's favor. It was also my understanding that she was extremely wealthy, on top of everything else. But none of that mattered here. Besides, she almost ripped my throat out with her perfect white little teeth. The devilish cocktease! She didn't know it, but she had the exact kind of character that turned me on instantly. And as if that wasn't enough to excite me, it so happened that Rosalie Hale was endowed with a gorgeousness that could make all the men living in Europe go crazy with desire. No, that was an understatement. The magnificence of the duchesse d'Essanges could turn all the males on the planet into sinners, fucking hell! If Louis XIV had crossed the path of this creature with her exquisite and voluptuous curves, he would have dumped that scheming Madame de Montespan, for she paled in comparison to Rosalie. Besides, the king's mistress was no longer in her prime, whereas Miss Hale was barely twenty years old. Maybe her youth was precisely the reason why her parents had kept her away from Versailles and the monarch's court.

I started conjecturing about the duchesse as soon as I had her sleeping under my nose in the cart en route to Volterra. I didn't want her to know that I'd noticed her in particular and that I was enraptured by her presence. I waited until she fell asleep to freely stare at her. Her dress, which must have been very revealing to begin with, was a mess; her opulent breasts were barely covered and I was able to see her nipples. Gosh, I was almost drooling with lust, and I developed a painful erection. If Jasper hadn't been sitting by my side on the front seat, I would have continued to lead the horses with one hand and jack off with the other.

Unfortunately for me, there was also the admonishing gaze of the brunette to prevent me from doing so. She hadn't fallen asleep like her female companions, and she stared at me the entire time, a disgusted expression on her face. She even called me a pervert. Jeez, this young marquise must have been very naïve and easily offended. But then again, maybe she was trying to hide her true nature, given the way she had kissed her lackey. The insult she threw at my face was truly laughable. However, I didn't want to laugh anymore when I realized that my innuendos and Jasper's had traumatized the girl so seriously that she tried to kill herself.

When Jazz brought her back to the cart and laid her down at her servant's feet, I resolved to never touch her and to ask my brother to take charge of her. Pretty as she was, I was sure he wouldn't refuse my request. Besides, I didn't think I could obtain any positive reaction from her without serious effort, and I intended to devote all my time solely to the flamboyant Rosalie Hale and get her down from her imaginary pedestal. To me, everything else was secondary at the moment. All my thoughts were centered on that extraordinary woman.

I couldn't do anything yesterday because it was customary to give the new girls some time to get acclimated to their new situation and surroundings. I was relieved, though, when my brother came to me late in the evening to discuss the girl I wanted to concede to him. And yet at first I didn't know why he was bothering me so late, so I scolded him.

"_Fucking hell, Edward, do you know what time it is? Didn't Jasper tell you about his plan for tomorrow?"_

"_Of course he did, Emmett," _Edward replied. _"He wants me to wake up before dawn to go wait for a guy named Jacob Black at Carmen Denali's inn."_

"_You should go to bed, then, if you want to be able to make it. It's at least three hours away, if I recall correctly," _I commented.

"_I wanted to talk to you about a matter that can't wait, Emmett," _my brother said. I was tired, so I just sat on my bed and looked at him, waiting. _"You know that new slave, the marquise de Courville…"_

"_I don't want anything to do with that girl," _I interrupted him. _"Isabella Swan is probably going to starve herself to death on purpose or jump off a balcony if she's not watched 24/7."_

"_I came here to tell you that I'll be in charge of taming her," _he explained. _"Her depressed state requires a particular expertise and I think I'm the only one who can treat her properly…"_

He had spoken like our father would have and, at the same time, relieved me of a huge source of anxiety. The Volturi didn't want to deal with a suicidal slave, and we would be held responsible for Isabella's misfit behavior if she acted depressed in front of them. Not to mention that my contract specified that if a slave didn't satisfy her masters, _I _would be punished for it. Not bodily harm, mind you, but I'd lose the right to use the girls for my personal enjoyment until the bad slave met my employers' expectations. Therefore, it was never a good thing to have an uncooperative captive among the others, and I was grateful to Edward for taking care of this thorny situation with the marquise.

Sometimes I wondered why my brother hadn't studied to become a physician so as to take over Carlisle's position when he retired. Not that it would be any time soon, mind you. Doctor Cullen, as he was called in the palace, was only forty-seven years old; he had plenty of time ahead of him to practice medicine and pursue his research. Still, as brilliant and talented as Edward was, it was a waste of time for him to stay here, especially since he didn't take advantage of all the benefits like he used to. He just went to get Tanya from time to time and mostly I saw him spending long hours alone in the castle's giant library.

Maybe he was having an existential crisis at twenty-five. Well, at least he was still motivated in his job. It was hard for me to imagine that he wasn't interested in screwing the slaves anymore except during the training sessions, but as long as he wasn't letting them being overly abused by their masters, it was fine by me. I also knew that he wanted the Volturi to be impressed by his skills and what he made possible with their slaves. After all, he was the one responsible for making them so skillful and amenable. He was a good motivator, no doubt, and so was I, for that matter. And let's face it: the Volturi's well-being was in our hands, for we were the ones turning their captives into lustful creatures ready to submit to all of their fancies. Well, up to a certain point, that is.

In order to tease my brother, I replied, _"And where exactly did you hide your indifference which, according to you, is paramount to accomplish our work?"_

"_I can stay emotionally indifferent, Emmett, but this doesn't necessarily prevent me from fearing for Isabella's fate," _Edward responded swiftly.

What kind of an oxymoron was that? Did he realize that what he had said was rather contradictory? Of course, I didn't point it out because it was irrelevant; indifferent or not, he wouldn't dare to cross Aro as long as the ruler didn't force his sex slaves into fucking with animals. Needless to say, I shared my brother's view on the topic of bestiality. We would never let Aro and his brothers have their way on that one even though we had to pretend otherwise when they ventured to describe their fantasies in front of us. The scenes Aro had in mind made me nauseous. We discussed it with Carlisle and even Jasper, and we decided that if for some reason the Volturi went further with their sick fancy, we would free all the slaves at once and maybe assassinate the three brothers. I really hoped that my employers would never go that far… or at least not before I had a taste of Rosalie.

My desire for her was even more urgent since I had seen her this morning. Jasper didn't need me anymore after I led the male workers to the fields because he was going to trap Jacob Black and I had no part in his plan. So I decided to come back to the castle right away and to spy on the new slaves. A long time ago, Jasper had showed me a secret passageway allowing direct access to the harem's spa room. Once I was in the oversized pool room, I went to hide behind a low wall made of blue ceramic like the rest of the place. From where I stood, I could observe the swimmers without being seen by them. I had a feeling that Rosalie and her companions would want to go for a swim as soon as they had an occasion, and I was right.

I barely had time to conceal myself behind my hiding spot when the girls appeared at the other end of the pool. The duchesse d'Essanges was the first to undress and I wondered if I could think coherently in her presence. But then again the most important thing, while being in the same room with this perfect woman, was to be able to get hard, and I definitely had no problem with regard to that. Truth be told, her snow white body was beyond perfection, what with its voluptuous yet not excessive curves. In addition, she reminded me of a gracious aquatic creature once she entered the water. My cock became harder and started aching when I saw her swimming her way closer to me. I was going to get a better view of her breasts as she swam on her back… but then she stopped half way and returned to join in her friends' conversation. Fuck!

"Jane finally came back to warn us that a man named Edward Cullen had gone to look for you, Bella. Is this man looking the part like his brother?" Rosalie asked, curious it seemed, whereas five minutes earlier she couldn't care less about the brunette's confidences.

So the marquise's friends called her Bella. Why didn't I notice yesterday?

_Probably because you were already obsessed with Rosalie, dude._

But clearly, Miss de Courville wanted all the attention for herself. And if I understood Rosalie's allusion correctly, Edward had met Isabella because she had ventured out of the harem. Lucky bastard: he hadn't even needed to make up an excuse to meet her. Upon hearing the duchesse, I envisioned the expression on her face when I'd go ask for her tonight.

"_Come on, gorgeous, it's payback time for you now…"_

"_Payback for what?"_

"_For making my dick harder than marble…"_

I'd tell her that I was there to examine the merchandise and that she had no choice but to come with me, which was true anyway. Then she would furrow her brow…

"Well, all I can say, girls, is that if you want to keep your rear intact, my advice is to stay away from that guy," the brunette answered after a few seconds.

And to my surprise, she stepped up a few stairs of the pool so as to show her ass, which seemed to be covered with red marks; they were visible enough for me to see them even from the other end of the bathing room. Holy shit! My brother hadn't used a soft hand on her with the crop! He sure wanted to break the girl right then and there so she would stop being proud and defiant. And yet, he should have realized that she was morally distressed before punishing her like that. Was he thoughtless or something? There was still a limit to how far you should go in applying the rules! But in a way, I was partially responsible. I should have warned him about this when I first reported the news of our newest captives.

Now it was too late; Isabella was his to train as he saw fit, and the more I thought about it, the less I understood how he could have been so relaxed and confident when he had assured me that he knew how to take care of the young aristocrat. Christ, he had probably just thrashed her before he came to my quarters…

"My poor darling, it was not your day!" the comtesse de Marillac exclaimed. Her indignation was amplified by the echo in the vast room. "What did that horrendous slave tamer do to you? Did he mistake you for a circus animal?"

The woman of all my fantasies cut the other off with her cooing voice, "Didn't you hear Irina's explanation yesterday, Alice? The sex slaves who venture outside of the harem alone are to receive ten strokes with a whip! And it's Emmett Cullen and his brother Edward who discipline the captives. Gosh, Bella, what a shit hole you got yourself in!"

Strangely, the marquise didn't seem depressed at all this morning. In fact, she looked enraged. No doubt she was mad at my brother for the whipping she received.

"But it's not all, you know. Edward Cullen is even more despicable than Jasper Whitlock, because he has permission to abuse the slaves he's in charge of training…"

Abuse the slaves? Fucking shit! What had Edward done to this young little bird?

"What? Are you telling us that you were raped by that disgraceful man?"

Rosalie's tone was full of hatred and loathing as she asked the question. If Edward had been in front of her at that instant, she would have put his eyes out. Oh, the things I wanted to do to this tigress!

"No, not exactly," Isabella answered.

Duh! If Isabella Swan was implying that my brother was a rapist, she was just a liar. That much I knew. And judging by the way she was hesitating to say more, she was probably thinking up her next lie…

"I don't get it, Bella. What did he do, then, to make you feel so aggravated?" Alice asked.

That one, I swear, she looked like she escaped from a nuthouse or a carnival, judging by her composure. And what was it with her questions that made everyone feel uneasy? Regardless, I was anxious to know what Edward had done to Miss de Courville to embarrass her like this. Was she ashamed or feeling guilty about something?

"He… he made me climax after treating me like an animal and making my rump bleed!" she admitted at last.

Ah! This was more like my bro! Giving pleasure to a woman after acting like a savage toward her. It was nothing out of the ordinary, really. Yet I didn't think Rosalie would appreciate it if I behaved like this with her…

"Jesus, Bella, what a shock it must have been for you!" the duchesse replied, her voice dripping with cynicism.

And right she was to be cynical. There were a lot of things going on in this palace that were worse than being given an orgasm by one of the Cullen brothers, for fuck's sake! Isabella needed to quickly lose that innocence which made her mistake an erotic caress for some kind of torture, or else she would be very unhappy in Volterra. But then the comtesse continued, agreeing with the offended girl, "You're right, Bella. The jerk makes me want to throw up. You certainly didn't want to lose your virginity under such circumstances…"

Did I hear that correctly? First of all, this tiny woman clearly hadn't seen my brother to talk about him with such disdain. And secondly, the words spoken by the marquise de Courville implied that she hadn't been deflowered by Edward. He respected women and would never take the virginity of one without her consent, holy fuck! In all probability, his only accomplishment with regard to that slave was to have succeeded in humiliating her to the extent of deeply angering her. That he had tried to redeem himself afterwards by pleasuring her had worsened the situation, apparently.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't catch Isabella's reply to her friends' comments.

"So what you're saying, finally, is that you were able to get a release with a man, but it infuriated you," Rosalie continued, sounding like she was having a tough time trying to keep up with her friend's logic.

Hell, why were they chattering non-stop instead of swimming so I could have a glimpse at their lovely weightless outlines?

"What infuriates me, Rose, is that I hate Edward Cullen and I don't want to lose control of my body because of him. But the problem is it's already too damn late!"

Fucking shit, Edward didn't lose his time with this one! So now she was mad at him because she was under his spell. She obviously realized that he could do whatever he wanted with her because he was reigning over her senses. She must have been afraid she couldn't resist him no matter what he asked her to do. Clearly she hadn't grasped that her body didn't belong to her anymore, precisely, whether she accepted it or not. I wondered how Edward would make her understand that fact once and for all.

But since he was an expert in the art of manipulating people, he could charm Isabella and guide her into submitting so she wouldn't disappoint her masters, just like he had done with Tanya. In return, they would be indebted toward _him_. After all, it was part of his job, even though it was terribly devious. And there was no way I was going to tell the marquise that all the sex slaves were in love with Edward, including the ones _I _was screwing. She would find out by herself, sooner or later…

"You should know, though, since you're less naïve than I assumed, that your mind and your ass are two separate entities. You're a very blessed girl if you have the capacity to feel pleasure so easily. So why not take advantage of your sensuality and enjoy receiving orgasms instead of getting mad at the person who's giving them to you?"

With a friend able to give such advice, maybe Miss Swan wouldn't be so vulnerable to Edward's power. I would try to make a bet with him when he returned. It might be fun.

Despite Rosalie's sensible comment, Isabella refused to calm down.

"So you want me to excuse Edward's violence because he balances it with a dose of pleasure, is that it, Rose? Besides, who are you to speak to me like this? You wouldn't accept being touched by a commoner, for Christ's sake!"

Oh! The goddess Rosalie had her own requirements… it was fortunate that I was part of the nobility as well, otherwise she would consider me like a piece of trash, wouldn't she?

_You're an idiot, Emmett! What do you care? Are you really going to mind about the duchesse's taste in men? You don't need her approval to demand that she spend the night with you. Take advantage of your position to obtain what you want._

Double shit! I missed yet another reply from this Venus made of flesh and curves with my stupid musings…

"Rosalie, Tanya told me you had a discussion with her and her companions yesterday evening…" I heard Isabella start with a low voice.

This was a disguised question. The duchesse began to list some of the Volturi's requisitions regarding their slaves, but her friend wanted details about the training itself. The tiny comtesse went on to explain that Aro liked to sodomize women and how the slaves had to use a butt plug to stretch their smaller hole. I almost laughed when I heard the brunette sounding embarrassed beyond words.

"Are you sure you want to know more, Bella? You seem a little uneasy, all of a sudden…"

Rosalie's voice alone made my dick harden once again in my pants. Now I truly wished the three young noble girls would finish swimming and leave the place very soon. I needed to exit the spa to jack off but if I didn't wait for their departure, they would see me.

"No, no, I'm okay, Rose. I'm just surprised, that's all."

She must have been very curious, too, for she continued to push her friends into giving her more specifics. However, in the end one of the remarks Alice made aggravated her. She exited the pool in haste while tossing out a series of threats at the Volturi.

I hadn't paid attention to her when she had taken her bathrobe off, but I thought, now that I was taking a better look at her as she put it on again, that Edward must have enjoyed flogging her sweet round ass. Even Tanya's rump paled in comparison to this ingénue's buttocks.

Thank God, after she disappeared from my sight, her two girlfriends didn't stay in the water for much longer. Five minutes later, they exited the room and I did the same, using the door camouflaged in the ceramic wall.

The remainder of the day went by in a flash until the moment when Jasper, back from the border with Edward and the slave Jacob, came to ask me to gather all the prisoners and the population of the city on the main square. From that point on, oddly, the opposite happened and everything went in slow motion. First, there was the aborted punishment of the captive who had tried to break free. Why Edward was stupid enough to put Isabella so close to her servant at the moment he was being tortured, I would never know. To his defense, he hadn't witnessed her change of demeanor; he had only seen her profoundly depressed, or at least it was my impression when he had visited me last night. After she violently stunned Jasper with a branding iron, Edward quickly disappeared with her to keep her from being attacked by the roaring crowd. The people in the assembly were furious that the demonstration had finished abruptly. I had to calm the population down and remind the villagers that the slave they had watched being whipped was not even a true criminal, for fuck's sake!

Next, Carlisle joined me to help carry Jasper and Jacob to his infirmary. After he checked them both, he declared that Jasper was in a deep coma and Jacob needed to remain in the first aid room for a few days in order for him to treat his injuries properly.

Finally, I returned to my quarters to get drunk. It was late in the evening when I emerged from my drinking frenzy and realized that the moment I had been waiting for all day long had finally arrived. I went to the harem and asked for the slave Rosalie. When she showed up at the door and saw me, she raised a brow and said, "Well, it's about time, Emmett Cullen de Morvalle!"

**I want to thank all my readers, especially the ones who take the time to leave a comment. You know who you are.**

**Thanks also to my devoted beta Just4ALE. I can call myself a writer because of her precious help. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. That said, let me remind you, again, that this fiction is rated M for very good reasons. Please, don't read it if you're not old enough to drive a car or if your favorite cookie is black with white cream in the center. Good reading.**

**Chapter 17**

**Rosalie Hale, duchesse d'Essanges**

**RosaliePOV**

Emmett Cullen was going to pay for the rude way he treated us in the cart during our journey to Volterra. Bastards like him didn't scare me one bit, but it was a different matter for Bella; the words our captors had thrown at us had highly traumatized the poor girl. It didn't take long for me to decide I would use my power of seduction with the comte to avenge my friend. Emmett would soon know better than to laugh at her expense.

Jasper striking her with his fist was the last straw; I was certainly not going to sit in the dormitory and just quietly wait for my introduction to the Volturi brothers or whatever else could happen here. Moreover, I didn't want to see Bella so depressed that I'd have to take care of her like she was a sick child, but it was very likely now that Esme had been transferred to the kitchen workers' apartments. The idiots employed by the Volturi should have hidden their intentions of forcing us into slavery until the last minute instead of insinuating dreadful things right from the beginning of the expedition. At least it would have spared Bella the turmoil that made her suicidal.

Yet from _my_ standpoint, there was nothing dreadful about our current situation, and I was mostly concerned for Alice and Bella because they were still unspoiled. I returned my attention to the plan I had in mind. It was going to be very easy to seduce Emmett. Hell, the jerk was already burning with desire for me! If he thought I hadn't noticed the way he was almost literally eating me with his eyes as soon as he saw me, he was a moron, which was quite a pity considering how attractive and congenial he looked. Yes, despite all his efforts to scare the shit out of us, the guy reminded me of a teddy bear ready to be snuggled. And snuggled he would be, mind you, only not the way he was envisioning…

According to Tanya and her companions, sooner or later the two slaves tamers would come to the harem to meet the new captives, meaning Alice, Bella and myself. Bella had already been introduced to the one who was going to be in charge of her training when she got lost yesterday. It was Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother. They didn't look much alike, though; Emmett was built like a warrior whereas Edward looked like an angel. In fact, the only thing they had in common was their astounding beauty.

Lying down on my bed after we all came back from watching Jacob's public torture – a punishment that fortunately was cut short – I smiled as I remembered Bella's words at the pool. She wasn't depressed anymore, and it was one less reason for me to feel anxious. Now I could focus most of my attention on little Alice and ensure that nothing bad happened to her. I owed as much to her parents, should we escape from this place in the near future.

And of course, I needed to think of my plan regarding Emmett. It was simple, really, but it required that I spend some time out of the women's quarters. That's why I was relieved I didn't have to worry about Bella. However, up until this morning I was truly apprehensive about her state of mind; when she confessed that she had tried to kill herself, it made me very uneasy. But not long after, in the swimming pool, it was as if someone else had replaced the distressed marquise; all of a sudden, she sounded full of wrath. And as unpleasant as it might seem, being around an angry Bella was a hundred time better than being around a suicidal Bella. Besides, it was thanks to her that the terrible Jasper Whitlock lay between life and death at the castle's infirmary. He wasn't going to hurt anyone anytime soon, if ever. Doctor Cullen wasn't able to predict the outcome of his condition.

At the present time, all I had to do was wait for Emmett to show. Logically, Edward would continue to humiliate Bella to break her character. Maybe he would eventually take care of Alice as well, if we all had to be handled by one of the Cullen brothers before serving the three despots to whom we now belonged. Ha! Ha! Being someone's property, having to submit to him body and soul… just the thought made me want to chuckle. I was almost certain that Emmett Cullen de Morvalle was saving me for himself, and my personal vendetta hinged on that fact, precisely. The asshole thought he'd be able to freely play with me, but instead, I was going to give him a taste of his own medicine, and I was going to enjoy it. Immensely so. I had been taught well. The problem was I had been taught domination, not submission.

I spent the first hours of the evening with Alice and the three Russian girls, Tanya, Irina and Kate. Bella had disappeared into the crowd with Edward after stunning Jasper. If she had her rear whipped until it bled just because she had ventured out of the seraglio, I wondered what she was going to get as means of punishment for almost killing a man. Emmett's brother was going to pay, too, for what he was inflicting on my childhood friend. She sent Jasper to intensive care; she could do worse to Edward… and I wouldn't blame her.

I was starting to think I would have to postpone my plan to the next day when Kate came to warn me that one of the slave trainers was asking for me. I followed her to the harem entrance. When I saw it was Emmett standing there and waiting for me, I raised a brow to look slightly surprised. Usually, this simple expression of bewilderment was enough to make my lovers sick with longing.

"Well, it's about time, Emmett Cullen de Morvalle!"

I didn't give the comte time to reply and I dragged him towards the spiraling stairs Bella had described. Fuck, the guy was completely wasted! Good for me, though; it would be even more manageable.

"So, monsieur le comte, if I understand correctly, it's time for me to get initiated to your methods of taming?" I asked in my most sensuous voice as I began to step down the stairs.

"You can call me Emmett, sweet baby doll," he said with a coated tongue, stepping down close behind me.

I smelled and felt his alcohol breath on my neck, and I smiled wider as I foresaw how easy this was going to be. Clearly the guy was not in possession of all his intellectual faculties right now. He would be trapped in less time than it would take to spell my full name.

When we arrived downstairs, he passed before me and took the lead. He addressed me, but due to his sluggish tone, I was having a hard time understanding him. "The door on this side of the hallway accesses my brother's quarters…"

While it was likely that the door he pointed to wouldn't bring me directly to Bella, it was tempting to try to break in just to see… Poor girl, what if Edward was hurting her right at this moment? As if he was reading my thoughts, Emmett whispered in my ear, "Don't fuss about the pretty brunette, duchesse. Edward assured me he was taking very good care of her…"

But how could I trust this man? After all, he would say anything to protect his brother. Unfortunately, for now, I couldn't stop and pity Bella more than I had already done. I had a performance to give in order to draw Emmett into my net.

"I don't give a damn about your slavefucker of a brother, Emmett. I'd rather you tell me what _you_ intend to do with me tonight," I purred as I reached around from my position behind him to stroke his crotch with both hands.

He turned to face me, his eyes wide open with stupefaction, as if I had hypnotized him.

"Fucking hell, Rosalie, you're about to kill me with your devilish hands and your bedroom voice," he muttered in a throaty voice.

We finally made it to his apartment door. I was dying to see his playroom and his Dom arsenal. I doubted it could rival mine, which I would likely never see again anyway. Emmett opened the door and I realized it accessed another corridor with one entrance on each side.

"To the left is my apartment and to the right is my training room. That's where we're going…"

"Ah, Emmett! I can't wait to learn how to serve my new masters!"

_I can't wait to tie you up like a sausage and make you cum when I decide to, but only if you deserve it. _

He unlocked the door to the training room and I almost screamed for joy like a little girl staring at her birthday cake. There was everything a dominatrix could wish for in this room: a padded table, a whipping bench, a St-Andrew's cross, plenty of chains hanging from the ceiling or fixed to the walls, and a bed with shackles at the four posts. He wasn't even hiding his whips, crops, floggers and canes; they were strewn all over the floor. Jeez, he definitely needed to do some cleaning… I played my part of the young innocent and curious girl and went to open a dresser. Ah! That's where he was concealing his dildos. One quick glance was enough to insure that there was everything I needed to throw him a party and humiliate him big time.

_All things considered, Rosalie, you'll need to tear him apart if you want to hit him where it really hurts._

I had all night ahead of me; I could explore different options.

Emmett went straight to the bed and made a sign with his forefinger for me to join him. He didn't know it, but he'd just decided for me how the fun was going to begin.

"Come here, duchesse. I'm going to be easy on you… at first," he said in almost a whisper.

If it were Bella here instead of me, she probably would have fainted upon hearing this comment. But it was entirely another story with me. My heart started to race in anticipation of what was to come. Because _I_ was going to be in control, and I didn't intend to be easy on Emmett. Far from it. I took my time walking to the bed where the young aristocrat sat, and when I was in front of him I stood still, pondering what to do next. If I pushed him to make him tumble back, his right arm would be close enough to the upper post for me to briskly shackle his wrist to the dangling ring. He wouldn't expect my move and so I could quickly do the same with his other arm. His drunken state slowed all his reflexes, but it was best if I distracted him just in case. I bent over his cherubic face, and without asking permission I kissed him impetuously for several seconds.

The moment I felt Emmett trying to stick his tongue in my mouth, I loosened my grip and pushed on his pectorals with all my strength. As expected, he fell across the bed exactly as I wanted, and less than five seconds later he couldn't escape me anymore. I straddled his impressive abdominal muscles and bent down to shackle his other wrist. It was only then, when his arms were restrained, that he seemed to realize what was happening to him. "Fucking shit, Rosalie, how can I touch you if I can't use my hands?" he asked, suddenly more alert.

"You shouldn't have drunk like a fish, Emmett, if you wanted to have control over me," I scolded. "And for your information, you should know that as a general rule, I frankly prefer to be the one who does all the touching. However, there is still a bright side for you, my dear: if you're being a good boy, I'll let you have my pussy, and even my ass if you're into that stuff as well. But first, you have to make me climax several times with that tongue you were so dying to introduce me to not a minute ago."

Emmett stared at me, the shock of discovering my true nature evident, and began to move his legs frantically; I didn't have time to restrain them yet.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said, you dirty motherfucker? Or is it that my goddess body doesn't tempt you like it did yesterday? I told you to be a good boy if you want to benefit from all my treasures…"

With that, I turned swiftly to shackle his ankles to the remaining rings. Then, as an incentive to obey my orders, I slowly undressed in front of him, to make him very aware of what he was going to miss if he didn't comply with my request. Later on, after he gave me what I wanted, I would rip off his clothes and have him agonize with desire under my caresses, but if he came before I allowed him, he'd be good for a flogging he'd remember until New Year's Day.

"How can you be so cruel, duchesse d'Essanges? I just wanted to have some fun with you, and now I'm stone hard and I can't even have a release, for fuck's sake!" Emmett exclaimed when I bent toward his face and started stroking my breasts to tease him.

"So now I'm the cruel one here? And what about the creeps you gave my friend Bella yesterday? It's your fault if she tried to kill herself, you shitty bastard!" I hissed with clenched teeth.

"Fuck, Rosalie, let me explain! I swear I meant no harm -"

I cut him off. "You know what you have to do to redeem yourself? Give me, say, three orgasms using only that tongue of yours, and consider yourself a lucky man if I let you climax at all afterwards…"

"Come closer, you wicked woman," the slave tamer replied with desire lighting his grey eyes.

If he truly wanted me, he'd do what I demanded without protesting. I positioned myself so my pussy was exactly over his ravenous mouth; its parted lips seemed eager to taste me already. My thighs were spread on each side of his face and I held the edge of the bed to avoid smothering him. Then I lowered myself slightly so Emmett's tongue could access my clit and my folds. He used it to trace circles around my most sensitive area and I started to synchronize my hip movements so that the contact with his mouth was more potent. He continued to stimulate me for a few minutes during which my arousal rose gradually and my heart went berserk. I felt that my nub was swollen like never before and on the verge of giving me a mind-blowing orgasm.

"For God's sake, Emmett, suck harder now!" I screamed, ready to fall in an abyss of unutterable pleasure.

Emmett took my clitoris entirely in his mouth and sucked it like it was a tasty hard candy. I climaxed right then and there; many waves of pure bliss followed one after the other and propagated through my whole sex. I tried to back away to regulate my breathing and stretch my legs, but the young aristocrat took advantage of the fact that he could speak again to complain, "Shit Rosalie, come back here! I barely tasted you and you're all juicy now!"

Gosh, the slave trainer was right; I was soaking wet. Besides, he still owed me two more orgasms before he could get his reward. So I returned to his fabulous mouth that worked magic on me. I let him explore my entrance with his tongue. Good God! The man knew his way around! This time, my arousal rose very quickly under the new assault on my pussy. It took less than a minute for my partner to make me plunge into another orgasmic wave even stronger than the first one.

I removed myself from Emmett's face and crashed beside him to recover my calm and also my senses, for I had lost part of my wit somewhere in the middle of this voluptuous frenzy.

"Jeez, Rosalie, are you sure you can take more of what I'm doing to you? Not that I want to complain, mind you. I'd eat your pussy all night long if you allowed me…"

Now I was mad at myself. I had underestimated the comte's skills and his undeniable charm. He totally deserved to satisfy himself after the pleasure he had provided me, and he was right: exhausted as I was already, how much more could I handle? Plus, I would certainly have other opportunities to play with him again.

"All right, Emmett. You'll get your release, although I must warn you: I'm not going to free you. I'm still in charge of leading you to your shooting."

Hell, my willingness to compromise had its limits…

"As you wish, baby. Honestly I'm past caring, as long as my dick won't rip my pants! Christ, how long have you been teasing me like crazy with your tits? I swear you'll pay for that! Fucking shit! I've never had such a monumental and painful erection in all my life…"

I interrupted his last sentence with a long, deep and passionate kiss. As I promised myself while entering this dungeon, I tore his shirt off after I had enough of his beautiful mouth and plump lips. Next, I let _my_ lips wander over his toned chest. His skin reminded me of the softest silk fabric. I ventured lower and I finally reached the spot where he was aching with desire. But instead of ripping his trousers off like I did his shirt, I gently pulled them down. His cock sprang free, gigantic and hard as hell, ready to explode, it seemed.

"Lord God, comte! You're hard like a bull!" I commented scornfully.

"It's all your fault, you spiteful cocktease! I'm burning with desire and my arousal is killing me, fuck!" Emmett mumbled huskily.

"Hold on, I'll be yours in two seconds," I replied with my most lascivious voice.

As soon as I said those words, I slowly impaled myself on his virile member. He instantly moaned in contentment. Clearly, feeling his manhood deep inside my warmth was something very enjoyable for him, even if I was the one in control and he couldn't move much, restrained as he was. Moreover, he wasn't the only one overloaded with delightful sensations. The contact of his dick with my pussy was exhilarating. It was like Emmett's penis had been created just to complete me, fill me perfectly. None of my former lovers had satisfied me so heavenly. I started moving my hips up and down and back and forth. Languorously at first, and then increasing the rhythm according to my lover's groans, which indicated how good he was feeling and how close he was to cumming. Even spread-eagled in the bed, he was able to move his pelvis, trying to go deeper inside me.

After a very long while of carnal communion, I felt I was going to faint from my racing heart and the overwhelming bliss of Emmett's hard length thrusting into me vigorously.

"Please, Emmett, I can't take any more, I'm going to combust!" I admitted, panting.

"I'm going to climax, Rosalie. Cum with me sweet baby," he replied, his voice breaking.

His orgasm overtook him after a few more energetic thrusts as he released deep inside me. It was like an inner massage and it made me climax in an astonishing way; I arched my back under the new wave of pleasure before collapsing on my lover's torso. When I raised my head to admire his handsome features, I realized he was asleep. What the heck? The son of a bitch! That's how he was thanking me for sending him to seventh heaven? Okay then, he had it coming…

I put on my clothes in haste, left the taming room and returned to the seraglio as fast as I could, to avoid having an encounter with the other comte de Morvalle. I didn't know it was past midnight and that I was the only person still awake in the palace except for the Volturi and the girls who had been chosen to share their night of debauchery. I fell asleep short after returning to the dormitory, thinking of Emmett's reaction when he would wake up and notice he was still immobilized in his bed. In the end, my plan had worked pretty well…

**I know that you want more of Edward and Bella, but you'll have to be patient because the next chapter will be about the good doctor. But then again, the more reviews I get, the faster I write, so it's up to you, my dear friends, to make things happen faster...**

**I'm the author of this story, but it wouldn't be half as good without the help of my dear beta Just4ALE, who happens to be the author of the only fictions I'd recommend to my husband, which says a lot. Go check her profile if you don't know her already; she's amazing.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. And of course, this fiction is the product of my wild imagination, historical facts aside. No smut in this chapter, sorry my friends. It's all about the good doctor. Consider it the calm before the storm and enjoy...**

**Chapter 18**

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen**

**CarlislePOV**

When Edward informed me about a shipwreck and potential survivors on Saturday morning, I actually hoped that Jasper and Emmett would come back empty-handed from their expedition. If by any chance there were survivors, those people would become new slaves at the disposal of the lords of Volterra.

The men forced to work for my employers did it under deplorable conditions. They slept all crowded in shacks, could barely clean themselves and were given only two meals a day. It wasn't surprising that many of them tried to escape and sometimes repeatedly. In fact, half of the men working in the fields had already been subjected to torture under Jasper Whitlock's reign, or his father's before him.

Any slave caught trying to break free was severely whipped and branded. While I still had to treat a few male prisoners who were tortured this way on occasion, the seriousness of their injuries was enough to dissuade the other men from attempting anything that could be considered an act of revolt. I sincerely pitied those poor captives. Yet, as terrible as their wounds were, I was much more apprehensive when I had to treat the injuries inflicted by Aro, Caius and Marcus on the female slaves living in the harem. No woman on earth deserved to be regarded with so little respect.

But the three Volturi brothers took pleasure in humiliating and trampling their captives. Ever since I'd become their private physician, I'd witnessed all the physical offenses those girls were forced to endure despite some limits their masters were not supposed to transgress. Most often, I had to deal with damage caused by the whips and the riding crops the Volturi used during their sexual games. However, sometimes I had to stitch torn genitalia resulting from the excesses of the three rulers. This infuriated me, of course, but if I left the palace, I was certain that their situation would worsen. My indignation and disgust regarding the way the sex slaves were treated only served to make me more anxious every time a new girl was brought into the harem.

Needless to say, I felt very discouraged and dejected when Emmett came to me to confirm that he had brought back five prisoners, among which four were women. My son was joyful while describing the beauty of three of the female captives, whereas I had to contain myself from slapping him to curtail his elation. From my perspective, those girls were three more victims who would have to submit to the sexual fancies of their new masters. The worst part was knowing there was absolutely nothing I could do to prevent it from happening.

Regardless, after Emmett left my quarters, I didn't have much time to think about those new girls and pity them. Soon enough, I'd be asked to take care of the injuries of at least one of them. I knew it from experience and it was to be expected given the Volturi's brutality. But before it happened, I wanted to advance my research, which I did during the evening.

Sunday started quietly, but it all changed at the end of the afternoon when I had to bring two wounded men to my infirmary with Emmett's help.

I didn't sleep during the following night; I thought about the events that caused Jasper Whitlock and Jacob Black, the new male slave, to be under my care…

≈ **O ≈**

Not very much past noon, Emmett came to chat with me as he did every day.

"_Don't be surprised, Carlisle, if you don't see Edward for a while. He left the castle at dawn to go to Carmen Denali's inn," _he said.

"_Why did he need to go to the border today, Emmett?" _I asked. _"It's Sunday, for goodness sake! Couldn't he take the day off and rest a little?"_

"_The slaves don't get a resting day, and Jasper was convinced that Jacob would try to escape as soon as he had the chance-"_

"_So what?"_ I interrupted. _"You just have to tighten the surveillance in the field, if you believe this poor new guy is willing to rebel right away." _

Emmett seemed to hesitate before answering. He looked like a child caught trying to pull a cat's tail.

"_Well, you see, we…wanted to trap Jacob. We let him break free on purpose," _my older son stuttered.

Clearly, Emmett was not any better than Edward. Not only was he heartless, but he was a total asshole as well. Letting a slave escape intentionally just so he could be punished afterwards was plain cruelty. Not to mention that depriving the rulers of one of their workers in a time when they were already short on manpower was an action that went against all logic. If only Jacob Black could have succeeded at his attempt, it would have taught my heir a lesson. Unfortunately, it was common knowledge in Volterra that no male slave had ever recovered his freedom under the Volturi's reign.

"_Oh, I see! And how can you be so sure that he'll end up at the old Denali's?" _I asked, my blood starting to boil.

"_I don't think the guy is stupid enough to return to the beach," _Emmett muttered.

I didn't argue and changed the subject instead.

"_Jesus, son, I haven't seen you jolly like this in a long while. What's the secret to your good mood? Edward could benefit from whatever it is."_

"_There's nothing I can do if my brother is unhappy here, Carlisle," _my son said, almost sorry. _"As for me, I intend to have a lot of fun with one of the new chicks from the harem. Her name is Rosalie Hale, duchesse d'Essanges."_

I distractedly listened to Emmett's praising of the new slave while looking in my microscope, but upon hearing her name, my face became white. The Hale d'Essanges was a very powerful family. In fact, it was one of the most powerful of the French aristocracy. That Rosalie my son was talking about, both with admiration and lust, was the granddaughter of Louis XIII's best friend, the duc Georges-Henri Hale d'Essanges. Her parents, people who frequented the monarch's court on a regular basis, were certainly not going to believe in their daughter's death without tangible proof. I wasn't fooled: I knew that if someone from the outside came to interrogate the Volturi about a shipwreck, the rulers would play the ignorance card. The problem was that up until now the captives of the harem had been commoners who wandered onto the three brothers' lands, or they had been kidnapped and sold by bandits or else they were bought at the Candie slaves market. But the abduction of young noble girls to turn them into sex slaves was way more subversive.

I hoped for everyone's sake that the duc and the duchesse d'Essanges had the necessary resources to quickly launch a thorough search for their daughter. If that happened, the Volturi's reign might come to an end.

"_If I were you, Emmett, I'd stay away from that young aristocrat. Her parents are in the king's favor and he could decide to help them if they can prove their daughter is still alive," _I warned my son.

"_I really don't see how they could suspect Aro and his brothers," _Emmett retorted, clearly thinking the idea was absurd.

But in the end, only the future would tell if the things were going to evolve according to Emmett's hopes or mine. He didn't want the sex slaves to be freed, whereas it was my deepest wish.

≈ **O ≈**

As expected and plotted, Jacob reached the northern limit of the domain and was collected by Edward and Jasper around noon. Late in the afternoon, Alec came to tell me that everybody had to gather on the main square to witness the prisoner's torture. There was not a chance in hell that I was going to comply with this order. I had to treat the captives' injuries day in and day out; I was certainly not going to _watch_ one of them being injured as well! So I stayed in my laboratory, hoping not to be disturbed for a while.

But apparently it was too much to ask, and less than an hour after I declined to follow the page, he came back to notify me that Emmett needed me on the spot where the punishment had been inflicted. I couldn't complain, though: I was a doctor first and my work as a scientist came second. When I arrived on the central square, the crowd was dispersing and I found Emmett bent over the two inanimate bodies of Jasper and Jacob. I obviously expected to have to check on Jacob, but I was astounded when I saw Jasper in a state that required my expertise as well. We carried them both in the first aid room, which was part of my apartments. During the transport, Emmett summarized what had just happened. It turned out that Edward had the 'brilliant' idea to place the marquise de Courville very close to the prisoner, who was her domestic but also her lover. It was my opinion that my two boys were heartless, as I said before, and they proved me right once again. Why had Edward had this impulse regarding the marquise? Why did she need to witness the suffering of her lackey so closely? What had she done for my son to be so mean to her? I needed to talk with him and the sooner the better. The girls in the harem were subjected to enough abuse from their masters as it was; they didn't need to be the victims of my sons' mood swings.

When Emmett described how Miss de Courville had the guts to grab a branding iron to stun her lover's tormentor, I didn't hide a smile. At least this girl wasn't going to let anyone mistreat her without reacting.

Once the injured men lay in the cots in the infirmary, I took a better look at their condition. Jasper was still breathing when we transferred him to my quarters. In all probability, the violence of the blow he received behind the head put him into a deep coma. It was impossible for me to predict when or if he would come back from the limbo of unconsciousness. He was alive, and that's all that mattered. Emmett was upset because it meant he'd have to spend his entire days in the fields to replace Jasper instead of getting his release with the women he was responsible for training. My sole consolation, when I thought of my sons' behavior, was knowing that they cared enough to pleasure the slaves they were in charge of.

As for Jacob, he regained consciousness while I was applying medicinal compresses on his flayed back, but the pain he felt was so intense that I had him drink a soporific tisane to help him fall asleep. He didn't complain; while awake, he wasn't even lucid enough to ask about the marquise's fate. I wasn't able to give him any detail anyway. Emmett simply told me he had seen her disappear into the crowd with Edward.

I also didn't sleep because I had to monitor carefully my patients in case their condition took a turn for the worst. Besides, as soon as Emmett returned to his quarters, I heard someone knock at my door. Usually people didn't knock before entering my place; everyone in the castle knew I was available at any time should an emergency require my service. And at that very moment I was tired; since no one entered, I thought maybe I was the victim of a prank.

I opened the door hastily, ready to show my annoyance, only to face the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life, despite her expression of embarrassment and confusion. The insults I had in mind vanished instantly. The lady in my door frame was stunning to the point of making me speechless anyway. Her braided hair was the color of rich caramel and her hazel eyes were sparkling. Moreover, she was the image of serenity and wisdom. She could be forty but she looked younger. I could tell from the clothes she was wearing that she worked in the kitchens. She was holding a tray displaying several dishes; it was way too much food for a single person. The last hour's events made me forget that I'd asked Alec to have my dinner delivered to my apartments.

"I was asked to bring this meal to the comte de Morvalle, the one who's a doctor,"she whispered as if afraid she could disturb the injured men resting in the adjacent room. "However, I'm new here and I'm not sure I'm in the right place…"

"I'm the one you're looking for,"I replied reassuringly, "although most of the people here call me Doctor Cullen."

The new slave – who obviously was one of the women that were made captives the previous day – went to put the tray on a table in the middle of the living room. She then returned to the door, her head down to avoid my admiring gaze. Truth be told, I didn't want her to leave so soon. In fact, I didn't want her to leave at all. So I gently grabbed her arm when she passed by me and put a finger under her chin to have her look at me. She fixed my gaze with questioning eyes.

"Madame, whoever prepared this platter for me put too much food for a single person. Therefore, you would honor me if you would share all those delicious dishes with me,"I suggested warmly.

"But monsieur le comte, I'm only a cook in this palace. I don't think I'm allowed to eat with the people I have to serve,"she hesitated.

Her voice was so melodious and comforting.

"What is your name?"I asked.

"Esme Platt, Mr. de Morvalle,"she answered, blushing.

I wondered if I was causing this adorable flush.

"Please, Esme, call me Carlisle and accept my invitation,"I almost begged while looking in her eyes more intensely.

She held my stare and a charming little smile crossed her face. It was the first time that a woman had moved me like this since my wife's death ten years earlier. She finally agreed to share my dinner and that's how I learned she was Isabella Swan's nanny, which means she used to take care of the girl who sent Jasper into a coma. I wanted to thank her for the way she had raised the marquise de Courville, but she seemed to pity the slave tormentor when I told her that his fate was now in the hands of God.

"You shouldn't feel sorry for this man, Lady Esme,"I said. "He's an extremely violent human being, and Emmett told me that he even punched your protégée while you were on your way to Volterra…"

"Lord Jesus! I should have known that Isabella was hiding things from me,"my guest exclaimed, outraged. "Tell me, Carlisle, are those Volturi violent as well? Is she going to be brutalized night after night in this place?"

God, how I wanted to reassure Esme!

"The Volturi are not tender with their slaves, but they don't spend their nights trying to damage their faces, if that's what you want to know. Besides, my sons are there to ensure that the girls are not forced to do things that would go overboard."

That didn't sound reassuring at all… but then again, I wasn't sure whether Esme knew exactly what I was talking about, and she didn't add anything. Instead, she went to check the state of my patients and sat on a chair by Jacob's bed.

"Poor boy! Let me tell you that he didn't deserve the punishment Jasper administered," she sighed. "He's the marquise's best friend and he was accompanying her to Corsica to insure that nothing unfortunate happened to her during the voyage. How ironic his circumstances turned out to be!"

The description of Isabella's lackey was poignant, but it confused me.

"I'm so sorry that you ended up on these hostile lands, dear Esme, but I'll do everything in my power so as to make your captivity the least distressing experience. But tell me, just out of curiosity, is there only friendship between your protégée and her servant?"

Esme smiled and replied, "If there was justice in this world, Jacob would be the best prospect for my Bella. But she's not attached to him romantically, and anyway she is destined for the king's military adviser who she was in fact supposed to marry last Friday."

I offered Esme some wine to encourage her to tell me more and I sat on the other side of Jacob's bed; in this way, I could contemplate her beautiful features while she spoke.

"The king's military adviser? Do you mean lord Michael Newton, duc de Cresson?"I asked without hiding my interest.

"That's right, Carlisle. Have you heard of him?"

"Well yes, indeed. The Cresson d'Alembert have a long military history, and they own half the lands in Corsica."

I didn't add that the ducs d'Alembert had been womanizers for generations. The marquise's parents could have found a better man for their daughter, that's for sure. But Esme must have followed my thoughts because she went on, "Monsieur le marquis de Courville was in a hurry to marry Isabella with Mike Newton only to get rid of her. Truth be told, he wanted to abandon his domain and start over at Versailles, thanks to his daughter's new husband's contacts and the money from…" She was about to say something but she didn't finish her sentence. She changed the subject. "Everyone knows, at the Swan's castle, that this Newton guy is an opportunist and that he slept with at least five of the former king's mistresses."

"Well, all things considered, maybe it's a good thing that your protégée's wedding wasn't celebrated in the end,"I replied, empathic.

"And as for Jacob Black, I'm mostly concerned about his parents. They are sick people and Jacob used to give his salary back to their neighbors, the Clearwaters, so they would watch over them during his absences. If they don't receive money anymore, I'm afraid they will stop taking care of the Blacks…"

This was a very sad situation and it seemed to weigh a lot on Esme's conscience. Yet she wasn't responsible for any of it. We continued to chat for a long while before my guest excused herself. She was feeling bad for not letting me get some rest given the late hour. She also had to wake up before sunrise to prepare the meals for the harem's slaves and all the palace inhabitants. I hoped I would see her again very soon.

That's where I was in my reflections, a couple of hours after Esme left, as the sun was about to lighten the city. Only now did I feel the exhaustion taking over me. But just as I was drifting into a well-deserved sleep still sitting by Jacob's bed, somebody knocked loudly at the door, simply to annoy the hell out of me, it seemed. It wasn't locked, of course, so the next second Edward entered the infirmary and stood in front of me. I frowned; it was barely six in the morning.

"For God's sake, Edward, it's the third morning in a row that you're awake before dawn! I'm going to start believing it's your lack of sleep that is altering your judgment," I told him straightforwardly.

My son stared at me with his green dazzling eyes, then he furrowed a brow. "I don't know what you mean, Carlisle. If my judgment was deficient, I would already have sent one of the new girls to Aro. He interrogated me last night when I brought Angela and Lauren to them. He told me he was fed up with all the slaves he had repeatedly explored in and out and he didn't want to wait any longer to play with the new prisoners."

"That's not what I was talking about, Edward. I'm talking about the way you treated the young marquise de Courville. Why the hell did you put her so close to her lackey when he received his punishment? A punishment he shouldn't even have gotten in the first place!" I cut him off swiftly.

"Jacob Black is just going to cause more trouble, Carlisle. And you know the adage, don't you? Better be safe than sorry. As for Isabella Swan, she's an arrogant young lady who needs to learn a lesson. Forcing her to watch her lover being tortured just a few feet away from her was just a part of this lesson, that's all!" my younger son retorted dryly.

So Edward too thought that the man employed by the marquise was involved romantically with her. Where did that rumor come from? Anyhow, it didn't justify his actions of late.

"You've got that wrong, son! I don't know where you got your facts, but Esme Platt, Isabella's nanny, affirmed that her protégée isn't in love with her lackey. He's her childhood best friend. He was traveling to Corsica with her to protect her and ensure she stay safe while at sea," I explained, trying not to lose my calm.

"Jasper was forced to separate them in the cart because they wouldn't stop kissing. I think that Miss de Courville has some little secrets she doesn't want her nanny to know about, Carlisle," he replied.

"Regardless, no matter the nature of the relationship between these two slaves, you had no business imposing. And I'm glad that Isabella saved her friend from an even worse fate!" I went on.

"You're glad that Jasper is in a coma, Carlisle? And that Emmett has to do all his work, which means spending his entire days out of the city?" Edward asked, more upset by the second.

"I'll repeat it, son. It's your poor judgment that put you in that shit hole. Why did you want the marquise to suffer? My goodness, if I didn't know you so well, I'd think that it's jealousy making you act like that," I seethed.

Edward didn't react to my comment. He started pacing, and then he continued, "You're right about one thing, Carlisle, I'll admit that much. I feel jealousy toward Jacob Black but it's precisely because he's Isabella's protector. She has him in high esteem. The truth is I'd like her to realize that I'm trying to protect her too, and that she cease to think I'm a bastard."

I almost started laughing at Edward's confession. Emmett had described the depressed state Isabella was in when she arrived in Volterra. Yet I knew that a part of my sons' jobs was to break the captives so as to teach them submission. One of the means to reach that goal was to humiliate the slaves verbally and physically. If Edward had taken the young aristocrat to his training room, she must have had a taste of his methods and probably wanted him dead right now. It was fortunate that my younger son had induced Isabella's wrath. His action could have made her even more depressed and led her to commit suicide and not miss her attempt this time around.

"Christ, Edward! How exactly do you want her to assess you?" I finally asked. "Are you saying she's arrogant because she can stand up to you? What intelligent woman would accept a spanking without protesting? You're very lucky that she sees you as a filthy bastard and that she's furious at you. At least the resentment she feels toward you keeps her alive."

"The problem, Carlisle, is that she would do anything just to defy me. She's indifferent to what is coming about for her at the hands of Aro and his brothers. She doesn't seem to realize that I want her to avoid the worst by deflowering her myself," Edward sighed.

The marquise was probably a young innocent girl who was ignorant about sex. How could my son envision that she would trust him enough to let him take her virginity after what he did to her? She didn't fully grasp that her masters were brutal men and that with Edward, at least, she could enjoy the experience. But who would be able to make her understand that fact and accept my son's proposition?

"Edward, I still don't know why you wanted to see me so early in the morning. I was about to catch up on some of the sleep I didn't have last night," I remarked.

But suddenly, the unusual aspect of Edward's admission hit me. It was not at all in his nature to care much about the slaves he had under his responsibility. He considered the women in the harem as barely more than sex toys, to my utter dismay. And now he was talking about a prisoner like I would have discussed a patient, with empathy. Where was the comte de Morvalle who manipulated everyone without any remorse? The man who never showed his emotions?

"I… I told Emmett that I wanted to be in charge of Isabella because of her emotional instability. I thought I could deal with…" he started to explain.

Come to think of it, the better thing to do would have been to send Isabella to me so I could evaluate her psychological condition when she arrived in the castle.

"Edward, you should have led the marquise to my quarters as soon as she entered the palace," I sighed. "If she's mentally fragile, how will you achieve anything with her?"

He observed me more attentively, as if I had just spoken in a foreign language and he was trying to translate the words in his head. Then, a little smile appeared on his face.

"You're mistaken, Carlisle. Her mental state is not what brought me here this morning. It's true that I feared for a moment that she would shut down, but it's also true that I infuriated her so much that I'm sure she'll want to get revenge by all means at her disposal. She won the first round, for that matter, except she's not aware of it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"Last evening, after Jacob's aborted punishment, I took Isabella to my taming room, again, because she needed to be punished…"

Heck, Edward himself looked like a martyr under the Inquisition. I started to dread what he was about to confess.

"Edward, for heaven's sake, what happened to Isabella?" I asked nervously.

"… she was naked in my bed, spread-eagled and shackled, totally at my mercy, and I worked her until she agonized with desire…"

I shouldn't have asked the details, but at the same time I wanted to understand his cryptic comment.

"… I wanted to torment her all night long with my caresses that only served the purpose of arousing her until she was in pain…"

Okay, Edward had been merciless with the marquise. The worst that could have happened, though, was that she soaked his sheets if he succeeded in having her wet with desire from his repeated stimulations. But go figure with a virgin…

"Eventually, I transferred her to my padded table, so as to have access to her private parts-"

"That's enough, Edward! I didn't ask you to report all the details of your evening. I just want to know if Isabella is sleeping tight in the seraglio's dormitory at this very moment," I cut him off impatiently.

"That's where I'm headed, Carlisle. I haven't been able to finish what I started and have Isabella agonizing for a release all night long as I had planned. The mere sight of her, offered and vulnerable in front of me, almost made me lose my mind. Never in my life have I seen such a desirable woman. I wanted to take her right then and there, and she almost agreed… before she recovered her senses," he admitted in a gloomy tone.

"Well, maybe there's hope for you after all," I said wryly.

"And now I fear I'll lose control every time I bring her to my quarters," he continued without commenting on my reply.

"That would do you good, Edward! The fact that someone is able to make you lose your legendary control for once… well, I'm not going to pity you. But I'm curious, though. What does she have that the other slaves don't? Aside her virginity, I mean…"

"Fucking hell! I just admitted that she's the most cock teasing girl I've ever met! What more can I say, Carlisle? I'm attracted to her like she's a magnet! I even feel some mysterious waves going through me when I touch her…"

Edward was about to add something else, but he was cut short by yet more knocks at the door. We left the first aid room to go see who had just entered in the living room. It was Ben Cheney, one of the three men helping Jasper in the fields. Those people were definitely lacking initiative. Emmett was supposed to have told them about Jasper being in a coma. And they were there when he collapsed.

"What are you doing here, Ben? Don't you know that Tyler, Eric and you have to report to Emmett until further notice?" I said, annoyed.

"Emmett didn't show up at the slaves' village this morning, Doctor Cullen. I thought I'd find him here," the employee explained, shrugging.

I frowned. Emmett told me, yesterday evening, that he intended to get drunk so as to de-stress a little, but it wasn't like him to not be able to wake up after a binge.

"Go ahead with the slaves, Ben. I'm going to verify that my son hasn't passed out," I scoffed.

The other stared at me seriously, not getting my joke. I addressed my son. "Come with me, Edward. If Emmett is wasted to the point he can't get off of his bed, I might need you to bring him back to reality."

My apartments were located on the floor above the harem, in a passageway that led to a gigantic terrace. At the end was the stair going down one of the castle's exit. Ben had used it to access my quarters, and he went back the same way. When he was gone, we went down to the basement. Once in front of the door to Emmett's quarters, I noticed that it was ajar.

"It's not like Emmett to leave the door unlocked," Edward remarked.

He was first to enter the narrow corridor and I followed close behind. The door to Emmett's apartment was shut, but the one to his training room was wide open. I remembered my son had also mentioned that he wanted to bring the duchesse d'Essanges in very soon. But if he had elected the bottle rather than the new slave, why was his dungeon unlocked so early into the day? All of a sudden, we heard loud screams coming from inside the room.

"Help! Please, someone come free me! My bladder is going to explode!

There could be no doubt: it was Emmett begging for help. In a few strides, Edward and I were by the bed occupying the far end of the chamber. Emmett was lying in it, spread-eagled, his wrists and ankles shackled at the four bed posts. It was hard for me not to burst out laughing given the funny aspect of the situation.

"Fuck Jesus! Help me get rid of these fetters instead of standing there and gazing at me like I'm a freaking circus phenomenon!" Emmett boomed, outraged.

Edward found the keys to unshackle his brother on the bedside table. He hurried to free him, not commenting on the fact that he was shirtless and his pants were down to his knees. I would have had to close my eyes not to see his overly swollen penis. Emmett rushed to his adjacent wash room and I heard him urinating while sighing in contentment. When he reappeared, he had regained some color.

"You're very lucky that Jasper's helpers are such morons, Emmett," Edward said. "Ben was looking for you at Carlisle's place, earlier, instead of sending the male slaves to work-"

"Come on, bro, admit that you're dying to know why the fuck I was shackled and half naked in my dungeon's bed, so stop beating around the bush," Emmett cut him off while fixing his fly buttons.

"Would that be the duchesse d'Essanges who prevented you from having your way with her, by any chance?" I teased.

"Shit, Carlisle! I should have listened to your advice and stayed away from this creature. Now it's too late; she's completely bewitched me!" my older son replied, both furious and ecstatic.

"You know what, Emmett? I'm having fewer regrets about the wreck of this ship en route to Corsica. Those prisoners you brought back to Volterra with Jasper are reversing the established order and I like it," I said in response to his comment.

I was thinking about the charming Esme Platt in particular. She had induced some strong feelings I thought I would never experience again. I imagined myself sharing more than meals with her.

"That's easy for you to say! But I'm the one who's going to do all Jasper's dirty work. Thank God there's Rosalie to help me forget about my problems. I swear she's going to pay for what she did to me, the naughty girl!"

"On the contrary, I think you're not done tasting her medicine, boy," Edward countered. "She probably has a lot of stuff to teach you…"

Emmett stared at his brother for a long time before answering, "Hell yeah! You can be sure we're going to do plenty of things together, Edward. It's not like your sweet brunette who's good at nothing but kissing the domestics, ha! Ha!"

He burst into laughter, satisfied with his acerbic reply. But Edward didn't like his brother's humor. His eyes became thin slits as he retorted, "At least, I know that the marquise de Courville wasn't fucked by God knows how many dicks, dear brother. Can you tell how many men played with your duchesse's pussy before you had the chance to do the same? Must have been hell of a bunch of them if she's that good in bed!"

"Hey there, enough with that disrespectful language!" I intervened. "Were you raised in a whorehouse or what? What would your late mother say if she heard you talking like that about two young noble girls?"

My heirs were losing all the good manners taught by Elizabeth Masen Cullen de Morvalle, and that was new, too.

"I don't want to hear Edward insulting Rosalie and calling her a whore anymore!" Emmett hissed.

"That's not what I said, asshole! And you didn't have to ridicule Isabella or even mention her in this conversation. Go join those idiots Jasper hired to watch the slaves. You're just as dumb as they are anyway!"

Having said that, Edward left the room in haste and violently shut the door behind him.

"Thanks for freeing me, Carlisle," Emmett said bitterly, even though it was his brother who had in fact unshackled him. "You'll excuse me but I need to shower before I reunite with my own kind."

His cynicism was not lost on me as he exited the training room. One of the numerous advantages of living in Volterra was the running water that we had, thanks to a sophisticated system of pipes and several aqueducts which carried the water from a lake in the mountains to the city. I had convinced the Volturi about the necessity of this system in order to spare their domain from an epidemic of cholera. No one here had any excuse not to wash on a regular basis. The general hygiene was much better here than it was in Versailles.

I returned to my quarters, anxious to treat Jacob's lacerations and change Jasper's position in his bed so as to avoid bedsores. When I reached the passageway that led to my place, I saw a thin silhouette motionless in front of my door. As I approached, I realized it was one of the harem's slaves; she was wearing a vaporous and translucent dress. If Edward had still been with me, surely he would have taken advantage of the situation to punish the young woman. She was not supposed to stroll all by herself in the palace. When I was only a few feet away from her, I stopped to have a better look at her. She was of average height, but exquisitely proportionate. Her long mahogany hair was floating freely down her back. She raised her head and her beautiful face lightened up instantly when she noticed me. She was very pale, except for a huge purple bruise under her right eye. There was no doubt, she must be Isabella Swan, marquise de Courville. I was quick to understand how my son could have succumbed to the charm of this ravishing young girl. But the thought of what he had put her through last night shadowed my expression, which I was trying to keep benevolent.

Isabella must have realized the change in my features, for her smile disappeared, and she addressed me in a desperate tone, "Please, sir, if you are Doctor Cullen, have the kindness of letting me see my friend Jacob Black before denouncing me to your sons…"

I gently grabbed her arm to take her inside my apartments, and then I answered, "I'm Doctor Cullen and you have nothing to fear with me, Isabella. I'm the last person who would denounce you to the harem guardians, believe me."

"How do you know who I am?" she asked, her eyes widened with surprise.

"If you help me take care of your friend, I'll explain. And I'll also tell you who Edward Cullen de Morvalle is, so you know what to expect from him," I proposed her while leading her to the infirmary. "Does this work for you?"

"It works perfectly," she whispered.

But she had recovered her smile, which made me forget all about my sleepless night…

**With a little bit of luck, I might be able to give you a taste of the creepy Volturi before Halloween, so all of you get to know what they look like. As always my dear beta Just4ALE did a hell of a job with the editing of this chapter. Honestly I don't know what I'd do without her. Speaking of which, since you had a glimpse of the Volturi already, ALE, I hope you didn't have nightmares... **

**Milk**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: most of the characters featured in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the smut are the product of my wild imagination, and please, don't read it if you're still young enough to trick or treat on Halloween. **

**Chapter 19**

**Third day in Volterra**

**BPOV**

The second night I spent in the harem was definitely better than the first; I slept through it without having any nightmares, which was almost a miracle considering all the calamities that happened to me during the day. Yet, despite a peaceful sleep, I woke up at dawn and decided to go find Esme in the kitchen to chat about the most recent events. I also wanted to reassure her regarding my condition, even though I intended to skip some of the more embarrassing details.

I made a rapid detour by the spa room where, in addition to the great pool and the small bath rooms, there were shower rooms. I didn't know much about the slaves' body care ritual, but I didn't want to run into one of the eunuchs and be forced to submit to yet another session of unwanted fondling. With all of the focus on sensual pleasure in this place, I was likely going to end up with a nervous breakdown. If I was to leave this castle at some point and finally join Lord Newton on his damn island lost in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea, he would probably not want me anymore after all I experienced here. Fucking shit…

During the short time I was in the shower, I thought about the previous evening in the training room with Edward. I had almost surrendered to him despite his utterly disrespectful manners. How was it possible for me to have fallen so low that I wished to be touched by such a pervert? Oh! I forgot I had it all wrong about him, according to Tanya, who revered him more than she did a god.

As for me, I hated that man, and even more so this morning after the way he made me feel when I was totally at his mercy. I started to contemplate a strategy I could use to make him lose his pride and arrogance. As naïve as I was, I realized that our masters' satisfaction depended on the way the Cullen brothers were training us, the slaves. From this perspective, all I had to do was to disobey the Volturi, and the blame would unquestionably fall back down on Edward. I was even willing to endure bodily harm from the decadent brothers if it caused the comte to be severely criticized by his employers. I would feel ecstatic to know that he was scolded by the three bastards who ruled the place…

It was around six a.m. when I entered the empty dining room. I wanted to eat a good breakfast first, and then I would look for my nanny in the kitchen. The huge service table already had plenty of fruits, croissants, terrines, cheeses, bread and preserves out for the taking. There was also orange juice and fresh milk. I had to admit the food at my parents' castle was far less abundant and diversified. While I was spreading some terrine on my bread, I was pleasantly surprised to see Esme making her way to my table. She sat in front of me and watched me for a moment before speaking.

"I was extremely worried about you, Bella. I saw you disappear into the crowd with that angel-faced guy, and for a while I thought I would never see you again!" my governess confessed in relief.

I could see she had been crying. I didn't know whether I should try to hide the fact that my purpose in this palace was to be an object used to satiate the sexual needs of several men. But since Esme already knew what being part of a harem entailed, she might not be fooled; it would do no good to lie.

"Don't worry about me, Esme," I said nonchalantly between two bites of cheese. "I'm here to serve the Volturi; therefore, nothing serious can happen to me. The man with the angel face who took me away yesterday is Edward Cullen and he's in charge of teaching me what my masters are expecting from me. Consequently, he can't really hurt me."

Apparently, my words weren't that comforting. Esme stared at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean exactly when you say that this man can't _really_ hurt you?" she asked.

I sighed, "Edward Cullen is supposed to show the slaves what level of pain they should allow their masters to inflict, and at what moment they should complain that it's too much and ask them to stop."

Kate had provided me this information yesterday afternoon while we were headed to Jacob's punishment.

"Bella, what you're telling me isn't reassuring at all," Esme stated in a low voice. "I met Doctor Cullen last night and he told me that the Volturi took a lot of liberties with their captives, although they wouldn't go as far as to punch them in the face…"

Oh no! Carlisle Cullen had spoken to Esme! And now she seemed to know that I was brutalized by Jasper Whitlock.

"Well precisely, Esme," I replied a little too wryly. "Since I went through that kind of violence already, the worst is behind me!"

"I wish I could agree with you, darling, but only the future will tell. You shouldn't hide things from me anymore. It's never been like you to have secrets at the Swan's castle. And I also must tell you that Doctor Cullen was very pleased someone at last knocked out that brutal Whitlock man," my nanny said.

"Speaking of the doctor, Esme, how did you meet him? I'm asking because I intend to pay a visit to Jacob after my breakfast," I said.

More concern shadowed Esme's features.

"Why can't you do like your girlfriends and follow the rules, Bella? Every time you leave the seraglio alone, you expose yourself to the guardians' wrath," she commented, discouraged somehow.

It was funny how my feelings had changed since the previous morning when I didn't want to cross Edward because I was ashamed of the sensations he had induced in me. Now I was ready to attack him if I ran into him again…

"I don't give a damn about the Cullen brothers and the consequences of not behaving properly, Esme! Jacob's condition is much more important to me right now than my own fate," I replied harshly.

As soon as I spoke those words, I regretted my overreaction. Esme didn't deserve my rebellious tone. Besides, I needed to know how to get to Doctor Cullen's apartment; therefore, I should have controlled myself. It clearly wasn't like me to be rude to my entourage and I had to do something about it quickly. The loathing I felt towards Edward was turning me into a harpy.

Fortunately my nanny didn't take offense at my gruff reply. She just blushed before explaining, "Carlisle Cullen invited me to his quarters last evening when I brought him his meal."

"Is that so?" I raised a brow. "Then can you tell me if he's as sympathetic as I've heard?"

"Probably more, if you ask me," Esme whispered in a secretive tone. "Doctor Cullen is a true gentleman, in every way, and he's also very handsome, which is even better…"

I had never seen Esme Platt praise a man like that before. The comte de Morvalle senior must be particularly astounding to have charmed my nanny.

"So can you please tell me how to get to him?" I asked without demanding more details on her time spent with the doctor.

"Come to the kitchen with me. I'll show you what way to take to avoid being caught by the eunuchs or the guardians," she replied, standing up.

I followed her in silence. We crossed the kitchen and Esme stopped in front of a door at the end of the pantry.

"When you're out of here, go on to your right. You'll find a stair almost right away. Take it and step up one floor. Carlisle's apartment will be located on your left. Understood?"

I nodded and disappeared from her sight. Following her instructions, it took me less than five minutes to end up in front of the doctor's door. I knocked gently, but I didn't hear any sound from the inside. Maybe the Volturi's private physician was still sleeping; after all, the sun had barely risen in the sky.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps in the corridor and I turned to see who I'd have to deal with. A very attractive man was coming my way; he had blond hair and deep blue benevolent eyes. He wasn't young, but he was certainly less than fifty. It seemed he was smiling at me, but maybe I only imagined he was, because the next second I saw his face darken. My God, he must have realized who I was and he was about to denounce me! Since I still didn't know the identity of the man, I played the young helpless girl card in an attempt to mollify him, "Please, sir, if you are Doctor Cullen, have the kindness of letting me see my friend Jacob Black before denouncing me to your sons…"

The striking man facing me didn't answer right away. Instead he opened the door and pulled me inside by holding my elbow in a delicate way.

"I'm Doctor Cullen and you have nothing to fear with me, Isabella. I'm the last person who would denounce you to the harem guardians, believe me," he finally said.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked, pretending to be surprised.

I wasn't stupid: I knew that many elements contributed to my identification. First there was the pink muslin dress I was wearing, which didn't hide much of my feminine curves. Next there was the fact that my face wasn't familiar, indicating I was a newcomer in the palace. And, finally, there was the horrible mark that temporarily disfigured me and revealed the violence I had been a victim of recently. Any idiot would be able to guess who I was, let alone a doctor…

"If you help me take care of your friend, I'll explain. And I'll also tell you who Edward Cullen de Morvalle is, so you know what to expect from him."

While talking to me, the doctor walked to an adjacent room in which beds occupied two walls: three on one side and two on the other. Obviously it was the infirmary. My attention went back to the comte last words: he wanted to share some information about his son with me. Was providence deciding to be on my side at last?

Since I wasn't answering, the doctor continued, "Does this work for you?"

"It works perfectly," I said in a whisper.

But I couldn't contain a smile: I was going to kill two birds with one stone. I was going to have the opportunity to take care of Jacob _and_ learn how to pierce Edward's armor. Or at least, that's what I anticipated…

"You don't need to speak in a low tone, Isabella. Jacob is in a deep sleep and Jasper is in a coma," Doctor Cullen explained.

Truth be told, it was the anxiety that was altering my voice. I was happy with the physician's offer, but at the same time I feared he would admonish me for having put Jasper in said coma. Nevertheless, his last remark sounded very condescending and it annoyed me a little. Now was the moment to reveal I wasn't just a pretty face.

"And you don't have to tell me how you figured out I am the marquise de Courville, Doctor. I don't think I'm exaggerating by saying that I'm recognizable in a radius of one hundred miles, am I?" I said, half questioning, half stating.

Carlisle didn't say anything at first. He approached Jasper's cot and began to change his patient's position. I felt uneasy watching him working on Jacob's tormentor like this. If I hadn't stunned Jasper, the Volturi's physician wouldn't have to waste his time on a man who was worth less than the bed on which he lay.

"I know you don't think much of Jasper, Miss Swan, and neither do I, believe me," he commented as if he'd read my mind. "However, I took the Hippocratic Oath which stipulates that I have to treat any sick or injured individual regardless of his origins or intentions. So, even though I consider Mr. Whitlock to be a piece of trash, I can't let him develop bedsores under my care."

"You're mistaken, sir," I said. "I'm not questioning the care you're giving to this man. I was rather thinking that it's my fault if you're forced to treat him at all. But I can assure you that my intention was simply to prevent him from branding my domestic."

Dr. Cullen was done with Jasper and he moved to check on Jacob.

"Your servant is very lucky to have you as his mistress, Isabella," the doctor remarked while turning Jacob on his stomach to access his back.

I thought I heard a double meaning in his statement. Did he, too, believe that I was involved in a romantic relationship with my lackey? I must have had a dumbfounded expression, for the physician specified, "Unless I heard it wrong when lady Esme told me that Jacob was at your service to be able to pay for his sick parents needs…"

The comte went to search something in a dresser and came back with some ointment and new compresses. Instinctively, I started to undo the pieces of gauze covering my friend's wounds. I assumed Carlisle wanted to learn more about my companion. I owed him that much in exchange for information about Edward.

"That's correct, Doctor Cullen. Jacob Black entered my father's service to pay for his parents' care. But since the Blacks' house was located on our domain, he used to play with me when we were kids. He agreed to follow me to Corsica to testify to my father, afterward, that my union with the duc de Cresson took place as expected," I explained.

Carlisle frowned upon hearing my clarification.

"I thought he had accompanied you to ensure your safety. Why did he need to attend the actual wedding ceremony?" he asked, as if my words made no sense.

I wondered why the good doctor was asking me that question. He didn't seem to care about social standing. Yes, I was willing to marry a stranger, but with the condition that my best friend could be part of the ceremony even though he was just a commoner. Maybe I misinterpreted the meaning of Carlisle's question. But then I remembered a conversation I overheard between my father and one of the duc's messengers a few months ago. The discussion was about an amount of money that was to be given back to Jacob once the wedding was complete. As I thought about this, I began to feel suspicious. What was I supposed to tell the doctor? He appeared to know more than I did; I had no idea Jacob was playing the part of my bodyguard during our trip on the Mediterranean Sea.

"I wasn't aware I needed protection to cross the sea and reach Ajaccio, but it's more than plausible that my father plotted accordingly behind my back," I admitted after a moment. "It would have been easy to arrange with Jacob since he's my best friend, and I was more than grateful that he agreed to follow me over there, even if only for a short period of time. He was supposed to return right after the wedding festivities."

I was unable to ruminate further on why Jacob was to return with money for my parents because Carlisle went on, "You don't seem to realize it, but you've avoided a wretched fate by winding up on the Volturi's lands."

I would have thought the physician was kidding me if his face hadn't been so serious.

"Monsieur le comte, your son has been trying, for almost forty-eight hours now, to make me understand that the Volturi are a threesome of monsters who are going to enjoy abusing me in all possible and imaginable ways. How exactly, given those circumstances, dare you suggest that my landing here is better than what was in store for me in Corsica? Unless you're about to tell me that my fiancé Mike Newton is actually the reincarnation of Gilles de Rais*, I don't get your reasoning," I retorted sarcastically.

"That didn't come out the way I intended, Isabella," Carlisle excused himself as he helped me remove the last bandage from Jacob's back. My friend was still sleeping like a log. "What I meant is that a marriage to the duc de Cresson d'Alembert wouldn't make you happy, dear."

I took a deep breath before answering, "Life is not fair, Doctor Cullen. You should know that after all that you've witnessed here. That said, why am I under the impression that you know things about the lord Newton? Things that aren't necessarily pleasant to hear about?"

"You're truly perceptive, Miss de Courville, and I understand very well now why Edward is…" but the doctor didn't finish his sentence and changed the subject instead. "About that Mike Newton, be aware that he's an incurable womanizer and that he has the reputation of comforting the king's mistresses when the monarch is tired of them…"

"Well, how charitable of him to help those poor girls with their self esteem!" I replied cynically, trying to mask the anger that was taking over.

How could my parents have envisioned a union with such a pig in the first place? I clenched my teeth to prevent myself from screaming and tried to concentrate on Jacob's wounds.

"I held up my part of the deal, Doctor Cullen," I said when I regained my calm. "You promised you'd share some information about your son, but I'm still waiting."

Was it possible that the comte was as manipulative as his son and that he never intended to disclose anything about Edward?

"I'm sorry, Isabella, but I thought it was my duty to warn you that it would be best for you not to marry Mike Newton. That guy doesn't deserve you," he stated, gazing at me intensely.

Hell, why was Edward's father giving me such a futile advice?

"Your apprehension about my future is utterly pointless, comte. I'm the Volturi's prisoner and I may remain their slave for as long as I live," I replied bitterly.

What did the good doctor care about my lot? Anyway, I was more curious to know what he had been about to say earlier.

"Please, enough talking about me. I'd rather hear about your son now. You were on the verge of revealing something a few minutes ago and you piqued my curiosity," I went on, holding Carlisle's gaze.

He sighed deeply as he continued to put new bandages on Jacob's lacerations. Then he replied, "I know that you hate Edward and I can't blame you. He's being very disrespectful toward women, but he's acting this way on purpose. You see, the Volturi are paying him to teach submission to their sex slaves-"

I almost burst into laughter upon hearing the aristocrat defending his son's behavior.

"Where are you headed, exactly, Monsieur de Morvalle?" I cut him off swiftly. "Are you trying to find excuses for Edward's unspeakable actions? Are you telling me I shouldn't be infuriated at him because it's his job to make a captive's ass bleed and to tear her apart in his bed? That I should pity him because the poor guy is forced to strip the women of the harem and to caress them without their consent? Gosh, perhaps if he didn't enjoy humiliating us so much, maybe I could have some consideration for him. After all, it takes a lot of control to stay cold and emotionless in front of a woman naked and restrained, vulnerable to whatever he could decide to do with her."

"That's precisely what I wanted to discuss with you, Isabella," Carlisle said. "It seems that Edward is lacking that control in your presence."

His comment baffled me.

"I don't know what you mean, Doctor Cullen. If your son lacked control, wouldn't he have raped me when he had the opportunity?" I questioned naïvely.

The comte de Morvalle finished his work on my lackey and disappeared in another room with the dirty gauze. When he came back he responded, "Lacking control for a man doesn't mean he turns into a wild beast, Miss Swan. Besides, Emmett and Edward may treat the women of the harem like sex objects, but they would never force one to have intercourse if she wasn't willing. Regardless, Edward came to see me earlier this morning – actually it was more the end of the night – to confess that he couldn't finish what he had planned for you. I'm referring to the punishment for having injured Jasper…"

"I was subjected to plenty despite the fact he didn't go through with it, believe me!" I interrupted, blushing scarlet at the memory of the previous evening. "And to think that I almost succumbed to his offer to deflower me… I just want to throw myself out a window, holy mother!"

Carlisle continued to stare at me and I just confided something terribly embarrassing…

"Isabella, as much as I'm not proud of my son's actions, I'm concerned for what could happen to you in the hands of the lords of Volterra. And Edward is concerned too, which is not like him at all. He's never worried about a slave the way he worries about you," he said.

There was some sort of panic in his voice. Did he fear Edward was losing his mind? That both confused and angered me.

"So what, Carlisle? Are you afraid your son won't be capable of accomplishing his job anymore?"

I had addressed him in a very familiar way in my rush to get to the point. Oh, oh! I may have offended him unintentionally, judging by the way he was fixing me with an affronted expression.

"I couldn't care less about Edward's job, Isabella. What I'm trying to explain is that he's as anxious as I am at the thought of what the Volturi could inflict on you if you're not well prepared. Usually, he trains the girls to the best of his abilities, but in a detached way, as if he didn't give a damn about how the Volturi will use them afterwards. But with you it's different," he sighed.

"I thought the Volturi reprimanded Edward if they weren't satisfied with a slave's performance. Therefore, I'm pretty sure he does care about their skills..." I trailed off.

"Up until now Aro, Caius and Marcus never had to complain about the training Edward gives to their slaves," the comte replied.

"I'm right, then, Carlisle. Edward doesn't give a damn about me either. He's only worried he could lose his reputation if he's not able to train me to my masters' liking," I concluded while standing up.

But the doctor held my arm to prevent me from leaving the room.

"I think you imagine my son to be worse than he really is, Miss de Courville. He wants to deflower you himself to keep you from the pain Aro is likely to inflict if he gets to you first."

"For God's sake, Doctor! Losing my virginity to one man or another, what difference will it make? In neither case will I take any pleasure in it," I argued, my patience rapidly wearing thin.

"That's where you're wrong, though, marquise," the doctor answered. "I'm sure that the other sex slaves explained to you that my sons also make sure to satisfy their sexual needs…"

I tried to remember Tanya's words, _"Edward and Emmett are responsible for teaching us how to behave in the presence of the Volturi, but in exchange they provide us with pleasure that our masters are not capable of giving us…"_

"… which means that they make sure the women in the seraglio get their release as well during the taming sessions. So, don't get mad at me if I point out that if you lose your virginity to Edward rather than to one of the Volturi brothers, he will make it his priority to give you pleasure during the process and you will enjoy the experience in the end."

Carlisle's last sentence generated some weird reactions in the pit of my stomach. I had to change the direction of the conversation.

"I understand your stance, Carlisle, but may I remind you that my body doesn't even belong to me anymore, _in the end_?" I said coldly, putting an end to this discussion.

Heck, I was starting to burn from inside out…

At the very moment I spoke those words, Jacob started to move in his bed.

"Fucking shit! Can I have something for the pain? Hell, I feel like my back is splitting!" my friend complained.

Seeing Jacob suffer like this made me want to kill Jasper. He was lying still only a few feet away from me. It would be so easy… I fought to keep my composure.

"By all that is holy, comte, can't you give Jacob some medicine? I can't bear to watch him in pain," I cried, breaking my voice.

"If I give him his tisane right away, he's going to fall back asleep and you won't be able to talk to him, Isabella," Carlisle explained. "Yet it was my understanding that you had questions for him."

Edward's father had intrigued me earlier when he had given his opinion about my wedding with the duc de Cresson. Some details he knew about made me feel uneasy and I needed to shed some light on them. I bent over Jacob's bed and told him, "Hold on, Jake. Doctor Cullen is going to give you some medicine to make the pain go away, but before he does, I'd like to know if you were on a mission for my dad when you accompanied us to Corsica."

"Your dad wanted me to keep you safe, Bella, ouch! But as you can see, I failed… shamefully," he replied in between two hectic breaths.

"Didn't he want you to bring him back a certain amount of money?" I demanded.

It was horrible: I felt like I was torturing him even more with my interrogation.

"That's right, Bella, but I'd rather tell you about that monetary transaction another time. It's a long story, and I don't have the patience to recount it right now. Just know that I didn't intend to return home. I would have asked the duchesse d'Essanges to go to your father with the money," he responded.

"Why, Jacob? You're losing me," I said, frowning.

My lackey stared at me feverishly.

"Do you really believe I would have abandoned you to your miserable fate in the middle of nowhere, Bella? After all the sordid rumors I've heard about Lord Newton?"

"But Jake, I would probably not have been allowed to keep you in my service… or pay you a good salary. And what about your sick parents? What will become of them now?" I almost shouted.

"That's so like you to worry about everyone else, my little turtle dove," Jacob replied, "but I gave instructions to Paul and Samuel. They are supposed to take care of my parents during my indefinite leave. They owed me that much, considering all the money they borrowed from me lately to go betting on the cock-fights at the Saintes-Maries."

And with that said, he sank into his cot while letting out another moan.

"I'm going to let you rest, Jacob, but I'll come back before you return to the slaves' village," I said, tenderly kissing his forehead.

Ten minutes later, I joined Alice and Rosalie in the dining room and ate a second breakfast with them.

***Gilles de Rais (1404-1440) was a Breton knight, a leader in the French army and companion-in-arms of Joan of Arc. He is best known as a prolific serial killer of children.**

**In the next chapter, we'll meet the Volturi at last. **

**Thanks, ALE, for your support and your help in my good and bad times.**

**Be kind, review. **

**Milk**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. This chapter is my Halloween gift to you, dear readers, to thank you for reviewing my last chapter enough times to convince me that maybe you really like this story. Because let's face it: it's not obvious if I don't get those reviews. If you write stories yourself, I'm sure you know what I mean. Now, as always, I need to remind you that this fiction is intended for grown-ups, because the kind of candies people give and receive in it is not the kind you would allow your kids to get. I hope I'm making myself clear enough here. Good reading.**

**Chapter 20**

**The Volturi's request**

**BPOV**

After our breakfast, Alice and Rosalie wanted to go for a swim in the great pool. I accompanied them unenthusiastically and had to listen the duchesse d'Essanges recount her first night in Emmett's training room. She disclosed more information than I wanted to hear but didn't notice my disapproving and incredulous stare. Apparently, the doctor's older son hadn't envisioned that my friend was a woman who didn't like to be ordered around.

"You should have seen Emmett's face when I shackled him to his bed and he realized he was at my mercy. It was worth his weight in gold! And now that he had a taste of my treasures, he won't be able to resist me anymore, ha! Ha!" Rosalie giggled.

Well, it was good to know that at least one of us was enjoying herself here…

"I hope, for your sake, that you're as attracted to that jerk as he seems to be to you, or else you may get tired of his 'affection' pretty quickly," I said sarcastically as I entered the water.

"You've got it wrong, Bella. Emmett's not a jerk at all! And he's very talented when it comes to pleasuring a woman, believe me," my girlfriend retorted heatedly.

"You should stop being such a downer, Bella. It's starting to get on my nerves," Alice added.

Her comment stung my heart. It was uncalled-for, considering the way I had been treated ever since our arrival here.

"Keep talking, girls. You're not walking in my shoes anyway," I muttered through clenched teeth.

"What now, Bella? Are you going to tell us that Edward Cullen behaved like a bastard again the last time you were with him? Wait! Let me guess… He tried to make you cum with a riding crop?" the duchesse chuckled.

Why was my friend addressing me in such a vulgar and offending manner? What had I done to deserve being ridiculed like that?

"Obviously, dear Rose, the time _you _spent in Emmett's company lowered you to his vocabulary level, if not to his caveman behavior. I'm going to leave this room before I flip out. When you have something smart to tell me, I'll be in the harem's library," I replied, walking up the stairs of the giant pool.

Before going to bed the previous day, I discovered that the seraglio was endowed with a small yet well furnished reading room. Another captive, Angela, saw me perusing the shelves and told me that this little room was nothing in comparison with the gigantic castle library located on the third floor. She confessed that sometimes she exited the harem in secret to go wandering in this fabulous place and that she'd take me with her as soon as the occasion presented itself.

I spent the remainder of the morning reading and I took a long nap during the afternoon. I tried to avoid any contact with Alice and Rosalie. It wasn't enough that my hatred for Edward made me irritable and took away my desire to laugh and have fun. No, in addition, I now had to deal with arguing with my childhood friends! Who would dare to say that my life wasn't a disaster after this shitty day during which, in top of everything else, I learned that my future husband was an asshole? Not to mention that, all things considered, I didn't learn much about the person I wanted to discredit. Indeed, knowing that I was able to make Edward lose his control was totally useless. It would only matter if I knew how to seduce a man, which I didn't. In fact, I was desperately clueless…

The other slaves must have realized that I wanted to be left alone, because none of them came to chat with me for the entire day. It would have been a clever move, though, if I'd tried to get more information about our depraved masters. At some point during the evening, Kate and Jessica were called to Edward and I saw them disappear with him in the hallway. I sighed in relief. Unconsciously, I'd feared that he would want something from me again and now, realizing it was not the case, I could relax. It was going to be a peaceful night and I wanted to take advantage of it. I went to bed early; the low voices prattling around me helped me drift into the realm of dreams.

**ooooo**

I felt hands on my bare arms, hands trying to shake me free of the land of oblivion. I opened my eyes, confused. It was very dark in the large dormitory; a single standing candlelight was burning permanently. Alice's face was bent over mine, expectantly. Her eyes were reflecting pure panic.

"For the love of Jesus, Alice! Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night? I think your apologies can wait until morning," I said, my heart beating fast in my chest due to my brutal awakening.

"It's not about that, Bella. Alec is waiting for us at the seraglio's entrance. Aro asked him to come and get us. You and me, I mean."

What? Did I hear my friend correctly?

_Come on, Bella! You should have known that Aro could decide he wanted to meet you at any time…_

I was destabilized and I stuttered, "I… I don't understand, Alice. Edward told me that I… I still had some time ahead of me…"

"My poor Bella," Alice sighed, "Unfortunately, Edward Cullen is just an employee of the Volturi; he doesn't have his say in the matter, even if he told you otherwise."

She had put on a robe over her babydoll. I did the same and followed her outside the dormitory. Kate had told me that Alec was Jane's twin brother, and I noticed that he looked very much alike the harem's attendant.

"Follow me, ladies," the young man ordered. "Aro and his brothers are dying to meet you. Try not to disappoint them…"

Alec's words would have had me burst into laughter if the situation wasn't so disastrous, catastrophic even. I preferred not to answer and I focused on the path to reach our masters' chamber of debauchery. Alice's hand was moist and quivering in mine. The poor girl probably wasn't much more experienced than I was with men. In fact, maybe she was even more innocent than I was. As for me, I was so apprehensive at the thought of what was going to happen to us in the next few minutes that my legs were wobbling. I could barely put one foot in front of the other.

"Hurry up, girls! Aro doesn't have a lot of patience as it is, and I don't want him to get mad at you the very first night you spend with him," Alec said, edgy.

After strolling along several passageways and climbing up many stairs, we finally reached the door accessing the room used for the Volturi's orgies. Alec knocked three times and opened the door himself, not waiting for an answer. Then he rudely pushed us inside. That's what I got for wanting Edward to be scolded by his employers and for not being more cooperative when he had the occasion to show me how to properly serve the three perverts I could now observe at will…

"Here are the girls you asked for, Aro," the servant whispered.

"That's all I need, Alec. Good night… or what's left of it," a man whose features were half concealed in the darkness replied.

I don't know what shocked me the most in the seconds that followed. Honestly, it could have been any number of reasons. First, even under the dim lighting I could see that the one called Aro was way over fifty; he was an old geezer from my perspective. Next, when he had addressed Alec his voice sounded like his larynx was filled with pebbles. In addition, he was completely naked and his physique was downright repulsive; his face was swollen and his body reminded me of a fat pig about to be roasted. His hair was black, long and abundant, but it only contributed to make him look more sinister.

Finally, what froze me in a state of panic were his actions at that particular moment. He was standing on the edge of a huge bed, and Kate was positioned on it, nude as well. What Aro was doing to her made me cover my face almost immediately as I blushed with embarrassment. Kate was on her knees and elbows so as to have her buttocks prominently exposed before her master. From were I stood in the room, a few feet away from the door, I could see that the oldest of the Volturi brothers had his manhood in Kate's private parts from behind, and at the same time he was bent over her grabbing her breasts. The slave was undulating her hips in rhythm with Aro's thrusts. From time to time she let out a moan, but I couldn't tell if it was to voice her pleasure, her pain, or simply just to pretend she was appreciative of her master's brutal touches. Hell, I couldn't see how she'd be enjoying any of this.

I turned to look elsewhere, away from that incomprehensible scene, but what I saw then only served to frighten me even more. Moreover, I wasn't the only one who could barely stand the sight of what was going on here. Alice had glued herself to me as soon as Alec had dragged us in the huge chamber. She buried her head in my neck to escape the disturbing demonstration.

In another corner of the room, the girl named Jessica was standing on a little bench. She was naked, her legs spread and tied to some kind of device to prevent them from moving, and her arms were raised over her head and shackled to the chains hanging from the ceiling like the ones in Edward's training room. The other two brothers were working on her and they were not any more appealing than Aro. In fact, just to look at them made me feel nauseous, but then again maybe my judgment was affected by what they were doing. One of them was facing the slave, whereas the other was behind her. The height of the bench allowed the two men to penetrate the girl front and back at once. It took me less than a second to figure out that Jessica was being taken both ways and a shiver ran through me. Did Aro intend to use Alice or me in the same fashion with one of his siblings?

I heard a long guttural groan and my attention returned to the scene on the bed. Aro appeared to be releasing. I saw his body stiffen all of a sudden as he thrust farther inside his partner. After a few seconds, he removed himself from Kate and flapped her rump. He was breathless and sweat was beading on his back.

"You can lie down, Kate. I'm done with you for now," Aro said as he put his robe on.

He turned his head in our direction and his gaze lingered on us. A thin approving smile crossed his ugly face despite the fact he couldn't see Alice's hidden features.

"Edward wasn't lying when he said you were exceptionally lovely, misses," he commented with his raspy voice. "You, little one, you're sexy as hell, but I'd like to see your puss too…"

In a few strides, Aro was before me. He grabbed Alice's shoulders and in a rapid move he pulled her to him and forced her chin up. The comtesse de Marillac screamed in surprise.

"And it gets better," the man went on, turning Alice's head from side to side like he was evaluating the condition of a newly acquired horse.

My companion seemed to be on the verge of fainting. Without warning, Aro tore her robe and her tiny nightgown at once, and the next second she stood totally exposed in front of him. She screamed louder. When he pinched one of her nipples, she shouted her indignation, "Leave me alone, you gross hog!"

"And she's got a character! Well, it's true that I didn't give Edward a lot of time to fix your attitude," Aro stated, one of his hands wandering on Alice's breasts to assess their firmness.

My friend was going to pass out very soon… Witnessing her reaction, I was almost certain she'd never been touched by a man before, or else she was a very good comedian. I felt some kind of pity for her, and anger started to build inside me. Aro was truly repugnant. He continued gauging Alice's attributes, using both hands now. One made its way to my girlfriend's pubis, and the other to her buttocks. It was time for me to do something before the old pervert went further in his exploration of Alice's nymph body.

"Master Aro, may I point out that the slave Alice hasn't received any training yet? Neither from Edward, nor from Emmett…" I trailed off in a whisper, looking at him straight in the eyes even though his stare was giving me the creeps.

I was hoping he'd leave my friend alone and harass me instead. It worked. He let go of her and turned to me. My heart began to pound wildly. I tried to rationalize, to convince myself that what I was doing was for a good cause.

_Okay, Bella, make this sex maniac believe that you're going to give him the biggest orgasm of his life. Do it for Alice's sake._

Like he had done with the comtesse de Marillac, Aro snatched my clothes and soon I too was naked under his scrutinizing gaze. However, unlike Alice, I was getting used to be offered up for examination by the men in this place.

"Why do I have the impression Edward didn't want me to see you, Isabella?" he asked, turning my head from side to side.

"Master Aro, Edward must have judged I wasn't worthy of being introduced to you as long as this mark adorned my face," I replied, putting a finger on my right cheek.

"A pretty mug doesn't hurt, indeed, but I'm mostly interested in what a slave can do with her mouth…"

Without saying more, he glued me to him and put his mouth forcefully on mine. Fucking hell! I didn't intend to let him play with my tongue! Fortunately, he released me almost as abruptly as he had grabbed me.

"Ah, Isabella! I feel I'm going to enjoy myself a lot with you and your lips that taste like honey. But for now, I want you to serve me with your ravenous mouth. Edward showed you how, didn't he?" he questioned.

I noticed that Alice had disappeared from my view. I looked over Aro's shoulder. The man didn't seem to realize she wasn't near him anymore. She had recoiled to the wall and was discreetly trying to approach the door. I returned my attention to the loathsome man facing me. He wanted to know if I was able to pleasure him by taking his penis in my mouth; that much I understood. However, I had no idea how to do that! Shit. Stupid Edward had spent the last two days humiliating me instead of teaching me a few useful tricks… But then again, maybe I could take advantage of the circumstances.

"Yes, master," I lied.

Besides, it was the perfect occasion to make the slave tamer look inept.

"In that case, kneel down and start working on me," Aro ordered.

I did as I was told and he opened the front of his robe to give me access to his member. Fuck. It was tiny and covered with hair.

_You're going to owe me for this, Alice Brandon…_

I parted my lips and pretended I was about to savor the most delicious meal of my short existence. I placed Aro's manhood in my mouth with my hand. Feeling it between my teeth was dreadful, but it would be over very quickly. Once the whole thing was inside my mouth and positioned right in the center, I bit down hard. The lord of Volterra shrieked in pain instantly. I released him and stood up in a rush, shouting at Alice, "Open the damn door and run!"

She obeyed and was out in a split second. I ran to the door to escape behind her. Aro was still screaming like a swine being slaughtered when I joined my companion in the hallway. We were not going to stop running until we reached the seraglio. I'd paid close attention to the path Alec took on the way to the Volturi's chambers and all we had to do was go the opposite way. "Follow me, Alice. I know how to find our way back to the harem," I reassured her.

We walked down a lot of stairs and passed through many corridors. It was like trying to find our way out of a maze. I was beginning to breathe with difficulty, but I wanted to get back to the dormitory as fast as my legs would allow. Moreover, I wanted to avoid being found naked like this, even though it was very unlikely given the late hour. Only one flight of stairs separated us from the women's quarters' floor and Alice was right by my side. Suddenly, she twisted her ankle, making her lose her balance. She collapsed and tumbled down the stairs, where her fall was providentially stopped by a pair of long legs. Double fuck. _Someone_ was indeed still up despite the late hour. And my friend was lying at his feet, unconscious.

"Haven't you ever learned that running on the stairs is very hazardous?" Edward asked condescendingly while bending down over Alice's motionless body.

He quietly removed his shirt to cover my girlfriend the best he could. As I stayed frozen on the spot at the top of the stairs, open-mouthed, he continued, "Alas, Isabella, I never wear more than one shirt at once. So either you return directly to the harem, or you allow everybody see you naked while accompanying me to the infirmary so the comtesse de Marillac can be checked by my father."

The slave trainer was probably joking, but it was hard to know given his poker face. Anyway, for the time being it was not his stunning features that kept me looking in his direction. It was the sight of him shirtless just a few feet away from my reach. It was like a vision from heaven and it generated those weird sensations in my underbelly. I could deal with them, but less so with the wetness I felt making its way between my thighs. Now _that_ was embarrassing… I had to subtract myself from Edward's piercing gaze.

"I don't know what you think, Edward, but I still have a pinch of dignity left – no thanks to you – even if it doesn't seem to be the case at this moment. Just be aware that I owe my present nakedness to the savage manners of your employers, and let me go to bed. And as for Alice, I trust you. I'm sure you'll take good care of her if I leave her with you," I replied at last, slowly stepping down the stairs and trying to look impassive while passing by him, which was no easy task.

But he grabbed my arm as soon as I was within reach. My heart skipped a beat.

"Are you telling me you went to Aro?" he demanded dubiously.

At the same time, his question sounded like a reproach.

"You heard me perfectly well," I retorted sternly.

And I really wanted to go hide in my bed because for an unfathomable reason, Edward's hold on my arm induced some strange tingles and made me even wetter.

"But, I'd already supplied the Volturi with girls for the night," he said very low, as if talking to himself.

"Well, I've got the feeling that you'll have to revise your quota upward in the future," I replied cynically, trying to free myself from his grip.

But Edward wouldn't let me go.

"Isabella, I'm sorry if the Volturi abused you tonight. Sincerely so," he murmured in my ear.

_Hypocrite._

I decided to have him change his expression. Dismay didn't fit him well at all.

"Go use your false affliction on Tanya or the other harem's 'doormats.' I should have known from the start that you're good at fooling everyone, including the little nineteen year old virgins. Good night, Edward!"

With that, I shook my arm vigorously and the harem guardian finally freed me. He wasn't expecting my harsh comment, so he was taken aback. I saw the fury starting to distort his flawless features but I continued walking towards the women's quarters. I was almost there when I heard him curse repeatedly.

**Bella is horrified by her masters age, but let's not forget that she's only 19 and she lives during a period when the life expectancy was way lower than it is nowadays.**

**This story that you seem to enjoy wouldn't be half as good without the precious help of my devoted beta Just4ALE.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: last time I checked, all things Twilight belonged to Stephenie Meyer. Anyway, unlike Miss Icy who'd be super rich by now (well, maybe she is) if she received money for every reviews she gets, I'd still be poor because I don't get a lot of reviews myself, no matter the stuff I write. But at least I do enjoy writing, so it's an end in itself ;-). And f****or those of you who are kind enough to leave me a comment, I am very thankful and I'll add you to my list of things to be grateful for on Thanksgiving day. Good reading.**

**Chapter 21**

**A slave trainer's obligations**

**EPOV**

After I left Kate and Jessica with the Volturi brothers, I could have simply returned to my quarters and gone to sleep. After all, it had been a long day and I was exhausted.

The quarrel I had with my brother in the morning left a bitter taste in my mouth and anger boiled in my veins for the entire day. I'd been about to offer Emmett help in the fields because the three idiots Jasper hired seemed utterly incompetent. However, after his disrespectful comment about Isabella Swan, I almost assaulted him; I wanted him to take back all the rude things he'd said. When he didn't, I decided to let him and his three dunces deal with the fifty male slaves all by themselves. I was so furious, I rejoiced in the fact that the duchesse d'Essanges was able to overpower him with her dominatrix nature.

After our encounter, I went to the palace's gardens to clear my mind. It was still early and I took advantage of the surrounding silence to reflect on the most recent events. Carlisle was correct; the new prisoners had been here for only two days and suddenly everything started to go wrong. Well, from my perspective anyway. Even my emotions were all messed up, for fuck's sake!

Up until now, I'd never burdened myself with soft feelings towards the women I had to train. Imagine the situation: having to show a girl how to give a hand or blow job, and then send her to three ruthless masters who would order her around thanklessly and who, in addition, would insult and brutalize her because it enhanced their pleasure. Fuck. If I hadn't been somewhat immune to the slaves' charms, I would have been jealous as hell that someone else possessed them and crazy with rage just knowing they were perpetually mistreated.

Don't get me wrong. I did pity the sex slaves for all that Aro and his brothers inflicted on them, but only to a certain extent, because I knew that Carlisle was quite kind in his care of them. As a result, I didn't lose any sleep over their mistreatment. Nonetheless, not having deep feelings for the captives didn't prevent me from having some favorites. Tanya was at the top of my list, of course; she was truly skilled with her mouth and I particularly enjoyed when she performed fellatio on me, not to mention the mind-blowing orgasm I'd had when I'd taken her in the ass the last time we were together. But still, all those girls were mere sex toys with whom I would play as a means to relax.

However, all this had changed since the arrival of Isabella Marie Swan, marquise de Courville. There was something special about this young noble girl. A mysterious energy attracted me to her, made me see her in a different way than the other slaves, and I couldn't figure out why. Why had it been so difficult for me to administer the ten mandatory blows with the riding crop? Why was I filled with concern at the thought of what her masters would do to her? Moreover, how was I going to be able to train her if I was already having a hard time keeping my mask of indifference when she was naked in front of me? This young goddess was a volcano of sensuousness but she wasn't aware of it. In her presence, all I wanted to do was try to make her erupt in all possible and imaginable ways.

Last night I almost lost it at the sight of her soaked pussy due to my caresses. But Isabella appeared to be clueless, completely unconscious of the effect of her perfect feminine attributes on a man. It was obvious her parents had kept her in the dark about all matters of sexuality, unlike her friend the duchesse. How, under those circumstances, could I deliver her to Aro's will with a clear conscience? Unfortunately, time wasn't on my side.

I indeed crashed into my bed as soon as I entered my apartment after that long day of introspection, but try as I might, I wasn't able to fall asleep. In all likelihood, I was too stressed out despite my exhaustion. I thought about the talk I just had with Aro after I left Kate and Jessica in the chamber of debauchery.

≈**O≈**

"_Well, Edward, I thought I would at last meet those new girls tonight," _Aro commented when he noticed I'd brought the usual captives.

"_Patience, Aro, I've barely had time to check their condition,"_ I replied, trying to stay calm even though my employer was side-tracking me in a dreadful way with his allusion.

"_It's been too long since I last had new slaves at my disposal, Edward! I don't give a damn about those prisoners' condition, whether they are used or unspoiled! I want them as soon as possible, do you understand me?" _the older of the Volturi brothers snapped.

I tried to argue. _"You won't be better off if those new recruits are lacking the necessary training to undergo your assaults and the three of them end up in the infirmary after their first night in this room-"_

"_I'll give you one more day, but that's all. I want to have these new girls ready for me no later than tomorrow night. Is that clear enough for you, or will I have to deprive you from some of your privileges?" _Aro cut me off.

I didn't respond. The blackmail he was using on me was ridiculous. Did he really believe I was so addicted to sex that threatening to remove it from my life was going to persuade me? Sometimes Aro seemed to forget where I came from; my ancestor Gauthier Masen de Montauban had done the Crusades with Saint-Louis and could have been canonized himself for being such a paragon of virtue.

≈**O≈**

After I spent an hour in my bed looking for a way to delay the introduction of the new slaves to their masters, I realized it was worthless to stay under the quilt if I wasn't going to sleep. I decided to make good use of my time and select among the library's collection of scientific books to try to better myself.

My brother Emmett liked to forget his problems with one or two bottles of wine at the end of the day. I preferred to abstain from drinking alcohol as much as possible to keep a clear mind at all times, and books were my own means of escaping reality. I suspected that Emmett had been easy prey for Rosalie Hale precisely because he had one too many drinks when he had asked for her.

The huge library was located on the third floor, in a secluded area that few people frequented. On occasion, I could spend several hours there without encountering anyone. Having the opportunity to access it at any time I wanted, day or night, was part of the privileges Aro mentioned. It was around midnight when I entered the place and soon I settled in a comfortable sofa and absorbed myself in the reading of an astronomical treatise written by the German Johannes Kepler at the beginning of the current century. Eventually, I started to feel drowsy. I glanced at the clock and realized it was almost three in the morning! Fucking shit, no wonder why I felt this way. I could only hope I wouldn't have to wake up at dawn once again…

I put the book back and left the gigantic room. I was so exhausted, I had the impression I was in a trance. The dim lighting of the corridors and stairways I took to return to my quarters didn't help to keep me lucid. I had to step down quite slowly and hold the wrought iron banister so as to not lose my footing on the barely visible and slippery stairs. I was convinced that sooner or later there'd be an accident in those fucking uneven staircases.

I was almost at the floor where the seraglio was located when I heard noises in the stairwell, like muffled steps quickly coming my way. Soon I heard a female voice very close to where I stood at the bottom of the stairs. "We're almost there, hold on Alice!"

I stayed still, both curious and slightly confused. The voice that had spoken those encouraging words belonged to the marquise de Courville. I could recognize it among a thousand others even though I'd only had a few occasions to hear it. She had addressed the comtesse de Marillac. Yet it was the middle of the night and the two young women should have been sleeping soundly in the dormitory. Suddenly, I caught sight of the slaves coming down the flight of stairs I had just taken myself. The sensation of being in a dream rather than awake grew stronger when I noted their juvenile and harmoniously curvy naked bodies. However, I couldn't linger on Isabella's and Alice's figures, for they were evidently fleeing a menace; they were running like they were chased by the devil himself. Obviously they were trying to reach the harem in haste.

And that's how Alice twisted her ankle and tumbled all the way down the stairs. Maybe she would have continued to roll further if I hadn't been in her way to stop her. I didn't hesitate for a second and took off my shirt to cover the poor girl who seemed to have a concussion as she lay unconscious at my feet. At the same time that I was bending down to hide Alice's nudity, I couldn't help but make a comment at the marquise, "Haven't you ever learned that running on the stairs is very hazardous?"

She stood frozen at the top of the stairs as if some invisible entity had taken her ability to move and talk. I continued, "Alas, Isabella, I never wear more than one shirt at once. So either you return directly to the harem, or you allow everybody see you naked while accompanying me to the infirmary so the comtesse de Marillac can be checked by my father."

At this hour, everybody was sleeping except for the lords of Volterra, and Miss de Courville's striking body was unlikely to attract anyone's attention… aside from mine, that is. Truth be told, I hoped that Isabella decided to return to the women's quarters, even if she'd look indifferent to her friend's fate in doing so. As soon as I'd caught a glimpse of her – naked and merely feet away – my cock had hardened in my pants. Fucking crap, now wasn't the time for an erection! But how was I supposed to stay unaffected by this girl?

"I don't know what you think, Edward, but I still have a pinch of dignity left – no thanks to you – even if it doesn't seem to be the case at this moment. Just be aware that I owe my present nakedness to the savage manners of your employers, and let me go to bed. And as for Alice, I trust you. I'm sure you'll take good care of her if I leave her with you," she finally replied, slowly walking down the stairs while holding my gaze.

I grabbed her arm as she passed me, needing to clarify her statement.

"Are you telling me you went to Aro?" I asked, unable to hide my surprise and doubt.

Somehow it was hard for me to imagine that Aro decided to use his authority to obtain the girls he coveted, and yet, it was to be expected. I was a fool to think I could delay Isabella's introduction to her masters for a few more days! The marquise probably wanted me dead at this very moment. Didn't I implicitly guarantee her that she didn't need to fear for her virtue as long as she had the purple mark visible on her face?

"You heard me perfectly well," she replied through clenched teeth.

I felt a weird tingling through my body when I touched Isabella's bare skin. It was the second time in as many days that this phenomenon happened. I noticed that she was staring at my shirtless torso and I shivered as I realized she wasn't indifferent to my own attributes, even if she would never admit it.

"But, I'd already supplied the Volturi with girls for the night," I muttered.

I should have let Isabella go her way so I could take Alice to my father immediately, but I was incapable of letting go of her. Her eyes were fixed upon mine and sending sparks of disapproval.

"Well, I've got the feeling that you'll have to revise your quota upward in the future," she retorted while trying to get free of my hold.

Regardless, I needed at least to apologize if she had suffered from her masters' brutality and I wasn't there to intervene.

"Isabella, I'm sorry if the Volturi abused you tonight. Sincerely so," I whispered in her ear.

She stared at me with even more animosity, as if I had called her a dirty whore.

"Go use your false affliction on Tanya or the other harem's 'doormats.' I should have known from the start that you're good at fooling everyone, including the little nineteen year old virgins. Good night, Edward!" she spat, shaking her arm vigorously enough to finally get free.

Her comment was like a punch in my chest. Did she really believe that I was just pretending to be contrite? That in reality I was happy that she ended up in Aro's hands? I wanted to tell her that she was utterly mistaken regarding my feelings, but she was already too far away when my shock dissipated.

"Holy fucking crap, marquise! You won't get away with your misplaced arrogance!" I cursed loud enough for her to hear it despite the distance now separating us.

And I wasn't just thinking about the physical distance… I took Alice in my arms and went back up the damn stairs to get to Carlisle.

**ooooo**

When I entered my father's apartment, he was talking to someone in spite of the ridiculously late hour. I immediately recognized Alec's voice in the infirmary, and I tried my best to stay quiet because I wanted to hear the conversation. I stood in the little lounge, still holding Alice in my arms. I had thought Isabella was light until I met the comtesse, who truly weighed less than a feather. All of a sudden, she opened her eyes and saw my face close to hers. She seemed disoriented. I laid her down on a couch and covered her with a bedspread conveniently placed on it to hide some holes in the fabric of the upholstery. I put a finger on my lips to enjoin her to keep silent.

"…But Alec, why can't Aro come here if he needs to be checked?" my father asked, sounding like his patience was wearing thin.

I wondered if he had had a moment to rest in the last two days.

"Master Aro is indisposed right now and can't move without screaming in pain," the servant explained.

I frowned. Aro was suffering to the extent of not being able to walk? What the hell happened to him? Didn't Isabella tell me she was with him a few minutes ago?

_Triple idiot, Edward! Under normal circumstances, Aro would have asked for you to come take the slaves back after he was done with them. Isabella wasn't leaving Aro's apartment; she was fleeing the Volturi brothers with Alice!_

I couldn't be seen by anyone who left the place from where I stood. I saw my father follow Alec outside and shut the door behind him but he never realized I was there.

"Monsieur de Morvalle, I think I broke my leg," Alice complained weakly, trying to sit up when she was sure the servant wasn't there anymore.

"Mademoiselle de Marillac, were you attempting to escape the Volturi when you fell down the stairs?" I asked with my most velvety voice so that she'd remain calm.

But Alice Brandon immediately curled up on herself when she heard the name of her masters. She appeared profoundly traumatized and started to cry.

"Please, Mr. Cullen, don't… don't take me back up there," she whispered, failing to withhold her tears.

Fucking Aro! The son of a bitch had chosen to play with the most vulnerable of the new prisoners!

"I don't intend to return you to your masters, Miss Brandon. I just want to understand what happened when you were in their chamber," I said gently.

"The one whose name is Aro wanted to fondle me and Bella stepped in to prevent him from doing so," Alice replied, snorting.

"You mean the marquise de Courville tried to protect you?" I asked.

I could see that the young woman was embarrassed to recount her ordeal. However, I needed to know the state of my employer, if only to prepare myself to confront his fury if Alice confirmed my suspicions, which was that Isabella Swan didn't stay passive in the presence of Aro.

"Bella told the old pervert that I hadn't received any training yet and she suggested that… that he play with her instead," the slave stuttered, blushing.

Fucking hell, what did the bastard do to the young noble girl? And why was I so fucking emotional about it? I was so mad at this immoral man that I wanted to knock him through a wall. I tried to remember if Isabella had any whipping marks on her body but the only memory that came to my mind was the fine line of her exquisite curves.

"Alice, you heard Alec when he told my father that Aro couldn't walk over here. Can you enlighten me on the matter?" I demanded with a very soft voice.

"Master Aro… asked Bella to serve him with her mouth. She took advantage of his request to bite his… his manhood," the young woman murmured.

She looked like she was about to die of shame. As for me, I almost burst into laughter in front of her. If it was true that Miss de Courville had the guts to bite Aro's dick, he had it coming and I certainly wasn't going to pity him if he was so badly wounded that he couldn't leave his room.

"Isabella bit her master's cock? Seriously?"

I didn't want the comtesse to think I was laughing at her, though… She nodded, but as soon as she did a shadow crossed her pixie face.

"I beg you not to punish her, monsieur le comte. She just wanted Aro to stop touching me with disrespect," she went on, sobbing even more.

She seemed to have a bad perception of me as well; maybe she believed I was a man lacking principles and integrity. A man as bad as the rulers of this place. Shit.

"Alice," I began with a sigh, "I'm already appalled enough as it is by what you've been forced to endure tonight. I'm not going to add to the humiliation and suffering. And believe me when I tell you that I'm not displeased with your friend Isabella's behavior. It was very compassionate of her to have acted like she did to spare you. Aro was supposed to wait until I decided the moment was okay for you to be sent to him, but he clearly lacked simple patience…"

On the other hand, I didn't want to admit to Alice that her companion risked facing her master's wrath precisely for being kindhearted. It wasn't her fault. It was also hard for me to think about it because the inevitability of Isabella's punishment sickened me. Not to mention that Aro would probably take me down by the same occasion. But for the moment, the comtesse's leg needed to be examined so I explained, "I'm going to take you to the infirmary and when Carlisle comes back he'll have a look at your injury, Miss Brandon."

I enveloped her completely in the bedspread before to lift her. She let me proceed while observing me more intensely; it was like her beautiful doe eyes were seeing me for the first time. I entered the other room as she confessed, "You're not the brute that I imagined, Edward. I think Bella totally underestimated you."

"It all depends on what she told you about me," I replied placidly.

I put her down on one of the unoccupied beds in the first aid room. She let out a scream of pain and I noticed that her left knee was bluish and swollen.

"I think you're right, mademoiselle. It looks like you have a knee fracture on your left leg. However, only my father can confirm it and treat it accordingly."

Just as I mentioned Carlisle, I heard the door open and a few seconds later he entered the infirmary.

"Ah, Edward! You don't want to know what kind of shithole you'll soon find yourself in," he stated when he saw me.

But he didn't continue when he realized Alice was there too, moaning non-stop now.

"Jesus Christ! What happened to this little one?" he asked as he approached her bed.

"Alice Brandon fell down the stairs when she was running away from the Volturi brothers, Carlisle," I summarized briefly. "I think she broke her left knee…"

My father bent over the young woman and pulled the cover to examine the comtesse's injury. He felt the swollen area, making Alice scream louder.

"I don't enjoy seeing you in such a bad state, comtesse, but sincerely I prefer to have you under my watch for the moment," he said in a low voice.

His face was stern as death itself.

"Why do you say that, Doctor Cullen?" the patient worried.

My father evaded her question and went on instead, "I'm going to give you an anesthetic tisane so I can work on your fracture without you feeling the pain. I'm also going to give you a soporific because you need to rest after all you've been through lately."

With that, he dragged me to the lounge to continue the conversation away from Alice's ears.

"Did she tell you what happened upstairs?" he interrogated gravely, the color drained from his face.

"Alice told me that Isabella bit Aro's genitalia, Carlisle, if that's what you're asking," I answered calmly, although apprehension began creeping over me.

"Yes, Edward, Isabella bit her master's penis, and she didn't go lightly with her teeth. She tore him and I had to stitch him to fix the damages. For once, he had a taste of his own medicine!"

We were on the same page on that topic: Aro deserved the suffering Isabella inflicted upon him. Unfortunately, there was a reverse to this situation…

"What are the consequences going to be, Carlisle? It must be disturbing if you don't want Alice to hear it," I remarked, staring at my father.

"Aro wants the two slaves responsible for his torture to be subjected to an exemplary punishment, Edward," he sighed as he fetched the material he needed to treat the comtesse.

"I will certainly not punish this poor little aristocrat who almost broke her neck less than an hour ago!" I snapped. "Anyway, she's got nothing to do with this mess, for fuck's sake!"

Why couldn't I be indifferent to Isabella Swan's fate? Maybe if I banged my head against the wall everything would return to the way it was before I met this girl. I mean my feelings, or lack thereof. Carlisle came back and tried to reason with me, "Calm down, Edward. That's exactly why I told Alice I wanted to keep a watch on her-"

"But there's still Isabella, Christ!" I cut him off, aggravated.

"I know, son, but it's your job to punish the disobedient slaves. And even though Aro largely deserves what he got, the fact remains that Isabella committed a very serious offense tonight."

How was it possible that Carlisle accepted the situation so easily and was even finding some excuses to justify Aro's request?

"Am I dreaming or what? Are you defending Aro? He wanted the marquise to suck his fucking dick! _That_, when I didn't even have the time to show her how to satisfy a man with her hands! So forget about the rest…"

"Look, Edward, Aro threatened to torture the other sex slaves if you let Isabella go unpunished for her crime," he said bluntly.

I furrowed a brow.

"What do you mean, Carlisle? From my standpoint Aro and his brothers are already using torture on their slaves."

"I'm talking about burns, cuts, stretching devices and intentional sexual mutilations, son. Not the small 'accidents' I normally treat," the physician clarified.

I started to pace back and forth in the room. Aro had me by the balls, fucking hell! The thing was I didn't have the energy to consider an alternative to what I would be asked to do; I was a wreck at this very moment.

"Go to bed before you collapse in my parlor, Edward. Your eyes are bloodshot," Carlisle advised.

"I'd be surprised if I'm able to sleep after what you just revealed," I said with a bitter grin.

Nevertheless, I listened to him and I left his quarters so he could take care of Alice. Ten minutes later I was asleep, but not before imagining Isabella's reaction next time I approached her.

**Starting now: I'm grateful for MoTU because if it were not for this story and one of the comments I sent to Icy, I would never have met my lovely and devoted beta Just4ALE.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: it's late so I'll make it short. All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. This chapter is the turning point... please tell me what you think about it. Good reading.**

**Chapter 22**

**Don't cross Aro**

**EPOV**

Around noon, Tuesday September 18th, just three days after the new slaves arrived at Volterra, Aro, Caius and Marcus summoned me to their sex chamber. I knew exactly what to expect from this interview with my employers. They had already sent Kate and Jessica back to the harem with Alec instead of calling me to get them. I didn't knock before entering the oversized room.

That Isabella and Alice succeeded in their escape so easily was pure luck. Usually, Aro demanded that I lock the door from the outside before returning to my place until further notice. However, yesterday he had summoned Alec in the middle of the night and must have forgotten that his servant wasn't familiar with his special requirements.

"I must admit I'm very disappointed with these new captives, Edward," Aro said point blank.

What did the fool want me to answer to that? I already knew where he was headed, thanks to Carlisle. I decided to let him go on with his little lecture.

"That Isabella tried to tear off my most precious possession, fucking shit! What do you have to say in your defense, Edward?" he asked in his hoarse and monotone voice.

Isabella and Alice must have been terrified when they heard this voice for the first time. It was downright nightmarish.

"I'm here on trial?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know exactly what I mean, big boy. And please, stop smirking arrogantly at me when I address you if you want to keep your position in this castle," the oldest of the Volturi retorted.

My goodness, did he think I cared at the moment? If it weren't for my father's revelations about subjecting the prisoners of the harem to more serious tortures, I would have told Aro to go fuck himself. I tried to look sterner when I answered, "But dear Aro, where was your mind when I explained that the new slaves hadn't been trained to your liking yet? You should know that I take my job to heart and that when I train a slave, I like to ensure that she is skilled enough before I send her to you. However, I only had two days to tame those new girls; it's hardly enough to teach them anything. As for this Isabella, she's an extreme case and she needs some special care to be dealt with-"

"She will get what she needs, you can count on that!" Aro cut me off swiftly. "That's precisely why I asked you to come here after I sent Kate and Jessica back earlier this morning. I want you to help me to go down to your training room so I can verify that you don't botch the punishment this girl deserves!"

If I had considered the idea of making up a lie to avoid the exemplary punishment that Isabella was to endure, that plan vanished then and there. I couldn't stand down because I had to play the part of a cold and emotionless slave tamer in front of my bosses, even though their depraved behavior actually disgusted me more by the hour.

I glanced at Caius and Marcus who were chatting in the other corner of the room, comfortably settled in front of the fireplace.

"Do you want to attend the slave Isabella's punishment as well, gentlemen?" I asked, addressing them.

"Those two don't have enough control to watch a woman being humiliated and tormented, Edward. They'll ejaculate in their trousers like schoolboys at the mere view of this girl receiving the fifteen whip blows and ten cane blows I want you to administer," Aro commented.

I swallowed with difficulty before I shrugged. Tonight, I wouldn't be worth more than those scumbags in the marquise's eyes. Fucking Volturi full of crap!

"As you wish, Aro," I said through clenched teeth.

The man walked painfully slowly toward me and grabbed my arm to support himself. I wondered how long his injury was going to keep him incapacitated. He was fifty-five, but right now he moved like he was ninety. We left the room and it took us at least half an hour to reach the modestly lit passageway leading to my quarters. A few minutes later, I had Aro sit on a settee in the discipline room.

"You'll have to wait a little while, Aro, because the slave isn't aware that a punitive session is in store for her at this very moment. It's possible that she's relaxing in the spa room with the duchesse d'Essanges…" I trailed off, as I moved to the door.

"And the other little bitch? Where is she hiding?" Aro asked before I could leave.

I had to think hard to figure out who the pervert was alluding to.

"Are you talking about the comtesse de Marillac? She broke her leg when she fell in the stairwell after she disappeared from your chamber. If you desire to see her being punished as well, I'm afraid it's going to be impossible today," I replied with a mocked expression of dismay.

I left the training room before I could flip out and strangle this man who, I was sure, wanted to test my loyalty toward him and my indifference toward the women I had under my responsibility. I made my way to the seraglio and asked for the marquise de Courville. She came to the entrance almost right away and her features hardened when she saw me standing there. The mark under her eye was starting to fade, allowing me to take in how gorgeous she really was. She was wearing a dress the color of lavender and it enhanced the brightness of her perfect skin.

"For God's sake, Edward! Stop staring at me like you're about to take me to the scaffold," she said cynically, as if to mask her nervousness.

All things considered, maybe she knew why I was there…

"Isabella, Aro is waiting for us in my training room," I announced with difficulty.

The marquise held my gaze, but her eyes widened when she realized the meaning of my words.

"Jeez, is the monster starting to doubt your disciplinary capabilities?"

Why did this young woman have to be so perceptive?

"Aro is terribly angry at you for what you did to him last night," I said as I led her to the spiral staircase.

"He's not angry at _you_?" she asked shyly.

I looked at her more attentively while raising a brow. All of a sudden everything became clear. Apparently, Isabella had bitten Aro to prove my ineptitude at teaching her how to do blow jobs, wanting me to pass for an incompetent. The only problem was her little demonstration had turned against her.

"He's angry at me all right, Isabella, but it's got nothing to do with the fact that you don't know how to serve a man with your mouth. Aro is not stupid; I told him I didn't have enough time to show you how to perform fellatio. So I really hope you didn't bite him only to taint my reputation and that you enjoyed it to an extent, otherwise you'll regret it even more in a few minutes," I replied coldly.

After all, why the hell should I feel so bad for a slave who deliberately acted to sabotage my position in the palace?

"I don't know what you mean, Edward. What pleasure could I possibly get from being forced to put Aro's little disgusting hairy manhood in my mouth? I did what he asked me to do only so he would forget Alice was there. But when I had his…his penis between my teeth, I realized that if I was forced into doing that kind of thing, I might as well get my revenge at the same time…"

Had I had any doubts about her feelings for me, I now knew for sure that she truly hated me, so of course she would try to seek revenge by any means; I had told that much to my father yesterday morning. And I couldn't blame her for loathing me since I had been mostly a jerk with her. Moreover, it was clear now that the marquise was a selfless human being, a caring and considerate person. She was good through and through and she had only wanted to protect Alice. I didn't know how to behave and what to do to make her see me under a better light. And with what was coming… I took her arm to help her down the stairs. Now was the time to try to redeem myself, or I'd be damned forever.

"Miss Swan, there's something I need to tell you. Aro requests that you receive an exemplary punishment-"

She cut me off. "Lord Jesus, comte, how painful this prospect must be for you!"

She said that sentence sarcastically, but I could sense she was apprehensive.

"For heaven's sake, will you stop interrupting and listen to me?" I almost snapped. I was tired sick of using a formal tone with her. I wanted to get closer to her. I lowered and softened my voice to continue, "Aro wants to get back at you and he wants to be sure that you suffer, Isabella, like he did from your bite. However, I want you to know that although I don't have any choice but to comply, I won't take any pleasure in punishing you, contrary to what you seem to think."

This time, she was the one who raised a brow.

"Do you want me to have regrets for what I did, or not? I thought you got your thrills when you beat the crap out of women," she stated, confused.

My behavior must have appeared totally inconsistent to her.

"Isabella, even though I usually do like to be in a situation of power and domination, the kind of punishment I just mentioned is never a pleasant thing to administer. At best I feel indifference, and at worst I can barely go through with it. And it so happens, marquise, that you're different from the other harem's slaves, and that I'm incapable of remaining insensitive with you."

She suddenly smiled. We had reached the door to my training room and I still had things to clarify with her.

"I know, Doctor Cullen told me," she whispered.

"You spoke to my father?" I questioned, taken aback.

"Yes, when I went to his place to see my friend Jacob yesterday morning."

This girl would probably always go her own way. I would have to be very patient with her…

"Well, it seems Aro has noticed this lack of indifference and this damn punishment that he wants me to inflict upon you will be as painful for me as it will be for you, so to speak," I explained.

"If I'm getting this right, Edward, you're warning me in advance not to be mad at you this time if you hurt me in the next few minutes. Is that what you're trying to tell me?" she asked with a broken voice.

"I don't want to ever hurt you again, Isabella," I confessed gravely. "But I have to play a part in front of Aro to prove him wrong if he thinks I'm not able to treat you like any other slave. I promise to try my best not to hit you too harshly, but I can't guarantee you won't have any marks. As for you, you'll need to look like you're in a lot of pain, like each strike is going to make you faint, if you want to give Aro the impression that I'm doing exactly as ordered. Can you do that?"

Isabella didn't answer but she nodded slightly. It was all I could do for her and it wasn't much, but at least she'd know where I stood.

"Forgive me," I whispered in her ear as I opened the door.

Then I violently propelled her inside the room. She collapsed on the ground among the cushions and I rushed to pick her up roughly and drag her in front of Aro.

"Can't you behave yourself, you clumsy girl? Come here to salute your master, dirty little vermin!" I scolded her severely.

The marquise let me take her closer to Aro, but then she promptly shook the arm I was pretending to squeeze.

"Leave me alone, shitty bastard!" she shouted, pretending to be affronted.

"Where do you want me to put this disobedient slave, Aro?" I asked my employer, even though I knew perfectly well what his answer would be.

He was now contemplating Isabella with lust, and I took a few deep breaths to calm down and look cold and detached. The marquise de Courville deserved to be adored like a goddess and that pig was about to take pleasure in watching her being humiliated and whipped, fucking hell!

"I want her just in front of me, Edward, where there are shackles fixed to the floor and chains hanging from the ceiling. Ha! She won't insult her masters anymore after the whipping I intend to give her…"

My blood froze in my veins. Certainly I heard the despot's last sentence wrong.

"But, Aro, when you were with your brothers you told me you wanted me to be the one to punish Isabella," I remarked, trying to keep a calm tone despite my growing anxiety.

If I wasn't in control of the situation, the young woman was definitely going to suffer a great deal.

_That's an understatement, Edward. You know damn well that Aro is going to rip Isabella's back!_

"I changed my mind, big boy. You see, I need to learn how to handle a rebellious slave myself, for the day when you decide you've had enough of this life and you want out so you can use your charms elsewhere…"

Isabella threw a desperate glance at me, but there was nothing I could do at that point. Unless she wanted to see me turn into a murderer, that is.

"What are you waiting for, Edward?" Aro asked when he saw my hesitation. "Don't stand there like an idiot. Tie the prisoner up and take her clothes off, fucking Lord!"

I placed the marquise so I could fetter her ankles in the rings on the floor, which were three feet apart. Shit. She was going to be utterly uncomfortable in this position, her legs overly spread and her feminine attributes exposed to the sight of the sex maniac to whom I had sold my soul. Next, I raised her arms to shackle her wrists to the chains hanging over her head. At that moment, I bitterly regretted having those fucking devices at my disposal. Aro watched me with a look of disapproval. He painfully stood up and approached the captive who was totally at his mercy.

"Go get the whips and canes, Edward, instead of wasting time preparing Isabella. Meanwhile, I will take care of this slut myself. You seem singularly lacking authority with her, boy… unless it's because you pity this girl? Hell, think about what she put me through instead of looking like you feel bad for her, you ass!"

I went to get the accessories Aro requested and when I returned, I noticed there was no expression left whatsoever in Isabella's stare; it looked as lifeless as the first time she was in this room. She had shut down in an attempt to detach herself from the imminent trauma. Her master didn't just delicately remove the different pieces of her vaporous dress; he tore the fabric in a rapid move and she found herself naked without consent once again.

"Come sit here and watch how one should treat an insubordinate slave, Edward," Aro ordered.

No doubt remained in my mind; it was clear Aro wanted to punish me as well. And he had chosen the most unbearable torture he could have subjected me to: forcing me to watch the only woman in the world I was attracted to beyond carnal desire being mistreated with impunity. All of a sudden, I felt as vulnerable as a five year old being taught a lesson. I sat heavily on the settee.

Aro used his pudgy fingers to touch Isabella's bust, but she had her head bent forward to hide her eyes, and so it was impossible for me to assess if she was panicked, revolted or simply resigned. Her nipples hardened as soon as she was undressed for I didn't have time to light a fire in the hearth and it was far from warm right now. The old pervert grabbed one of the marquise's breasts and pinched the nipple brusquely before stretching it until the entire outline lost its shape. I expected Isabella would scream in pain, but she stayed stoic. I, on the other hand, was unable to let her be touched so disrespectfully without reacting.

"Do I have to remind you, Aro, that it's neither the time nor the place for you to play your favorite games with this little devilish woman? You're here to give her a punishment, not to satisfy your basic instincts!"

I truly hoped that Aro would consider my comment and stop fondling Isabella even though what he intended to do next was by far worse. He didn't answer, but instead bent down laboriously to snatch one of the whips I left on the floor. He appraised the rigidity of it and seemed to be satisfied because almost as soon as he had it in his hand, he began to strike the young noble girl's back.

I mentally counted each blow, watching the slave's reaction, or rather her apathy in regard to the abuse she received, and I sighed in relief when Aro hit Isabella's skin for the fifteenth time. But apparently, he had also changed his mind about the number of blows he wanted her to receive because he then continued with even more intensity despite the fact he was in great pain himself. He was targeting her behind and thighs now. Since she faced me, I couldn't see the state of her rear. In fact, all I could see was her body swinging slightly toward me every time the whip hit her skin.

I decided to stand and check the damage. At this point, Aro had gone too far and I had the duty to intervene. God knows what would have become of Miss de Courville if I had waited any longer. Her back was a bloody mess and I couldn't see the depth of the lacerations, but there were a lot of them, from the nape of her neck down to her calves, her crotch not being spared either. Isabella had lost consciousness at some point while being tormented.

I snatched the whip from Aro's hand and looked him directly in the eyes. I was well aware of the intimidating power my gaze had on people in general.

"That's enough, Aro! You got your revenge! This poor girl may be rebellious, yet she didn't deserve to have her skin ripped off of her! And besides, what good did you get from it? Yesterday you complained that I wasn't bringing you the new girls fast enough. You didn't have the patience to wait, and now because of what you just did you'll have to wait even longer to play with this one!" I said to my employer, barely containing my rage.

"I don't know what got in to me, Edward. I… I just couldn't stop myself," Aro stammered.

I wanted to slap him and kick his ass out of my playroom.

"That's precisely the reason _I am _the one in charge of the taming, Aro. It's a job that requires a huge amount of control, and not everyone can manage it. Try to remember that in the future, instead of calling me an ass!" I concluded dryly.

Not long after that, Alec came to take Aro back to his quarters. I needed to take care of Isabella quickly. How long had she been unconscious? I freed her and lay her on the ground to cover her body with one of the bed sheets. Then I carried her on the other side of the small corridor to settle her in my bedroom where I could examine her more attentively. First, I needed to clean her back to know the magnitude of her injuries. Fortunately it was something I could do without Carlisle's help. Besides, he was probably overwhelmed right now with Jasper, Jacob and Alice in his infirmary.

Once Isabella was lying in my bed, I wondered if it was a good idea to reanimate her right away. Let's face it: when she regained consciousness, she would be in excruciating pain, and all I had in my possession to alleviate it was the soporific herb mix I had used to put Jacob to sleep at Carmen Denali's inn. In the end I decided to wait. Her breathing was slow and barely perceptible but her pulse was normal.

I prepared a washtub in my bathroom and came back with several towels and gauze. Even before I started cleaning her wounds, I could see that Miss Swan's condition was worse than her lackey's. Indeed, Jasper had focused on a specific area of Jacob's back, whereas Aro had whipped haphazardly, it seemed, on any part of Isabella's body that was accessible from behind. Christ, if I hadn't stopped the man, he probably would have started to whip her front as well. Fucking deranged pervert! If the young woman didn't recover completely from this trauma, I was going to cut him open and feed him with his own shit!

It took me several minutes to remove the blood from the captive's back and legs. I thought that my ministrations would be enough to wake her, but she remained unconscious even after I applied the arnica cream to the multiple gashes that marked her body. However, I couldn't bandage her torso unless she was lucid, or else I could make the dressing too tight and she could suffocate.

I'd slapped her cheeks quite vigorously and repeatedly already but to no avail, and I didn't want to throw water in her face after all she had endured. It seemed out of line… Maybe there was a way to have her regain consciousness softly, but the last time I used it, Isabella felt betrayed to no end by my lack of respect toward her. Would she get angry at me if I tried to awaken her sexual senses to bring her back to the hard reality waiting for her? Maybe she wouldn't remember it once she was alert.

Besides, I wasn't sure that caressing her was going to help. There was only one way to find out, so I started to delicately massage her inner thighs. From experience, I knew that a woman's body could reflexively react to sexual touches and that the lady being stimulated didn't need to be mentally alert for it to happen. I must confess I had taken advantage of that convenient disposition of the opposite sex in the past. But it wasn't about that today. I went straight to work and soon I was stroking Isabella's sleeping pussy. I didn't want to go deep inside her with my fingers because to my knowledge she was still a virgin, but I wanted to ensure that I was nonetheless inducing some pleasurable sensations since it was the point of the whole thing.

I slipped two fingers inside her slit and I sighed in relief when I removed them. Isabella was wet all right, and that was a good sign. I was going to make her climax and it was okay if she didn't remember any of it afterward because in the coming days I intended to give her plenty of orgasms she _would_ remember. In fact, I would make it my mission that she enjoy herself so much in my company that she'd forget the name of the savage man who had been so violent with her.

After all, now I had some very legitimate reasons to keep the marquise de Courville with me. First, I needed to protect her against Aro's madness. Moreover, the pleasure that I'd provide her was going to help her cope with the pain that she'd feel due to her injuries. I smiled as I resumed my caresses in the folds of her warmth.

**Bad boy bad boy, what you gona do when she cums for you...**

**My lovely beta Just4ALE was not feeling well lately and she wanted to apologize to you, dear readers, for the fact that this chapter took longer than expected to be published. Well, ALE, I think your recovery was more important than my update and I think the readers will agree ;-) **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I want to warn you, dear readers, that you'll probably not be satiated after reading this, but think of it as an appetizer before the entree, and enjoy.**

**Chapter 23**

**Caring for Isabella**

**EPOV**

_After all, now I had some very legitimate reasons to keep the marquise de Courville with me. First, I needed to protect her against Aro's madness. Moreover, the pleasure that I'd provide her was going to help her cope with the pain that she'd feel due to her injuries. I smiled as I resumed my caresses in the folds of her warmth. _

What I was about to do to Isabella was something I had never done to any other woman in the harem. Truthfully, I feared making the captives too dependant on my caresses and too conscious of the contrast between my actions and the brutal manners of their masters. But the marquise de Courville was unconscious at the moment and it'd been too long since I'd tasted a woman the way I wanted to taste her.

She was lying on her back in the center of my bed and she'd probably scream in pain the second she'd regain consciousness, but when that happened I could at least have her drink some medicine I'd stolen from Carlisle. I started by massaging Isabella's sex so I could observe her clitoris at will as it swelled under my sensuous stimulations. It wasn't long before the sight of her pussy bulging with desire induced my own arousal and I thought that the current situation – however dreadful – was certainly ironic. Indeed, what a bad trick of destiny it was to meet the most lovely and attractive woman on earth when I couldn't take her to satisfy my baser instincts like I would have done with any other girl from the seraglio or even any stranger outside the palace. Besides, even if Isabella hadn't been a virgin, I would have been incapable of taking advantage of the circumstances and penetrating her when she was passed out.

This young noble girl deserved to be respected, even more so since she stood up to Aro. To my knowledge, no other sex slave had ever dared to do that before, not even Tanya. I had to admit, though, that no other slave hated me so much that they wanted to jeopardize my reputation. Wounding her master to show that I didn't teach her how to perform fellatio properly was audacious all right, but it was also what got her into big trouble.

Now I had to take the risk that the marquise would remember the last words I'd told her before I pushed her into the training room, and that she wouldn't be angry at me for using her body to try to pull her into consciousness. I positioned myself between her legs which were reddened by the lacerations and I spread them to have better access to her hidden and not so hidden attributes. Fucking hell, her swollen clit was just beckoning to my cock! Yet I had to focus on my goal and nothing else.

_My dear Edward, you think you're a gentleman, but deep down all you want is to take advantage of this situation as much as possible!_

So what? What was wrong if I could combine business with pleasure?

I gently felt Isabella's nub with my fingers and saw her juices overflow from her entrance and make her folds all glossy. Holy crap, how long had it been since I last ate a pussy? A fucking honeyed pussy like the one I had in my reach at this very moment? What an idiot I'd been not to feast on all the slaves had to offer under the pretext that I was going to spoil them with the gift of my tongue. Of course since it had nothing to do with the training of the captives per se, I wasn't botching my job by choosing not to satisfy them with my mouth. However, now I realized I'd been deprived of it for too long and I risked behaving like a brutish soldier with Isabella.

Regardless, I barely hesitated before burying my head between her thighs and licking them as I made my way toward her juicy core. If I succeeded in bringing the marquise back and she was furious when she recovered all her senses, at least my attempts would not have been in vain if I got some benefit from what I was doing. I reached her entrance with my tongue and ventured as deep inside as I could while sucking all the honey-tasting moisture that I found on my way to get there. Christ, it was like savoring the most refined dessert! I came back to swirl my tongue all over her clit and that's when I noticed the slight movement of her hips, as if the young woman did feel what I was doing to her and her body reacted accordingly. At this point, it couldn't be just a reflex, could it?

To verify that Isabella was indeed moving in reaction to my ministrations, I began sucking her nub and tried to pretend she was fully conscious and about to climax in my mouth. In an attempt to increase her arousal even further, I let my hands wander until they were caressing her breasts. Suddenly, I felt fingers rummaging in my hair and gripping it more firmly. I realized that Isabella was trying to hold onto something as she exploded in pleasure from my tongue's attention to her pussy. Her whole body contracted as the waves of pure bliss ran through it and at the same time I heard her say, half screaming, half moaning, "Oh yes, Jacob, yyesss!"

What? Did she just say her lackey's name? Well, obviously she wasn't comatose any longer, so I stopped fondling her right then and there and covered her with the bed quilt while she regained her normal breathing. The orgasm she thought she'd received from her fucking domestic had her breathless. Her eyes were closed but when she'd open them, in all likelihood very soon, it was best if I was somewhere other than between her legs. If she really believed that Jacob was responsible for her moment of ecstasy, she was likely going to disfigure me when realizing her mistake. Fucking shit!

Ultimately, it would have been much better if Emmett and Jasper had left the stable boy to die on the beach rather than bringing him to Volterra with the others. It would have saved me a lot of problems, that's for sure. First, I wasted precious time preventing him from escaping when the time could have been spent teaching Isabella how to perform a hand job. Then I was forced to punish the marquise when she stunned Jasper to protect her servant. That was another evening I could have spent teaching the young aristocrat the art of fellatio and have her make good use of her ravenous mouth for _my_ benefit. Now my plans for the remainder of the week were in all probability going to fall apart, thanks to Jacob Black!

I sat on the corner of the bed so the marquise would see my face when she opened her eyes. Less than a minute had passed since she came in my mouth. She turned her head toward me and I noticed her features were ravaged by the pain and she seemed to struggle not to burst into tears.

"Isabella, for heaven's sake, if you hear me, open your eyes," I whispered, leaning over her.

She obeyed at last and I saw a mix of surprise and dismay in her stare, and not the anger I was expecting. However, her reply confused me even more…

**Yes, I know this was a very short chapter, but at least you got it very fast, thanks to my devoted beta Just4ALE ;-)**

**As always I want to thank all of you who took the time to leave me a review. I hope you won't stop to do so.**

**Milk**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: the marvelous Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I only own my very wild imagination and like to put it at good use. I hope you'll enjoy that most anticipated chapter and I want to thank you for sticking with me, for your patience and for your comments, when you take the time to push the reviews button. Let me also remind you, not for the first time and not for the last either, that this fiction is intended for adult entertainment only. If you still believe in Santa, you should stay away from the computer screen right now. Okay, enough said. Good reading.**

**Chapter 24**

**Between heaven and hell**

**BPOV**

It was clear to me that Edward Cullen was an opportunist and a manipulator who didn't give a damn about the slaves under his responsibility. Apparently, as long as he could screw them senseless and the Volturi weren't torturing the poor captives too severely, everything was all right because, after all, the good doctor was there to "clean up the mess" when things got out of hand. It was difficult to believe and accept what Carlisle had told me about his son the day before.

Okay, I'll admit I was harsh this morning during my run-in with Edward after the infernal moment I'd just been through with our so-called masters. Maybe the slave trainer was genuinely sorry for not being able to spare me that meeting with Aro and his brothers. Maybe he truly had feelings for me. Regardless, I went back to bed so I wouldn't think about it anymore. Edward was going to take care of Alice and she'd explain what happened in the Volturi's chamber. I turned the page; it had always been easy for me to push the unpleasant things I'd experienced to the very back of my mind.

So when Edward asked for me this afternoon, I was a little baffled. And upset, to tell the truth. That's why I was cynical with him, not really noticing his gloomy expression as he addressed me. Even though Rosalie forced me to recount my nightmarish night when she joined me for breakfast, now, a few hours later, I felt like it never happened. It was already concealed in a remote vault of my memory. However, it soon became clear that Edward had been sent by his employer to refresh said memory.

From then on, everything went downhill. The comte de Morvalle confessed he didn't want to hurt me, but that he needed to put on an act in front of Aro. Yet Aro was smarter than Edward thought and he'd guessed his employee's intentions. I found myself not at Edward's mercy in the training room, but rather at the mercy of a fat pig sweating desire and brutality from every pore. Fortunately, I had also developed the capacity of shutting down to escape an unbearable reality over which I had no control whatsoever. If I hadn't, I'd have died of shame the very second Aro tore my dress; as if the suffering I was about to endure wasn't enough, he had to humiliate me as well.

Although the anticipation of pain was in a large part responsible for the sudden detachment I was able to show in front of my tormentor, the main reason motivating me to stay stoic was that I didn't want Edward to think I was a coward. Moreover, if he was sincere when he told me he didn't enjoy seeing me suffer, the punishment Aro planned to force him to watch might drive him insane. Who knew how the situation would evolve – or devolve – after that? Fucking shitty Lord! I knew damn well that even if I closed my eyes and bent my head to avoid Edward's stare, I would writhe in agony anyway and probably pass out before long. Aro had absolute power at that moment: did he intend to punish Edward as well when he was done with me?

When the whipping never stopped, I figured Aro wanted me dead rather than merely taking me and my pride down a few notches. My last coherent thought before the blessed darkness took over was that I had been the cause of all the misfortune that came upon my entourage during the past week and with my absence from this world, the people I loved would be spared from further calamities.

**ooooo**

I'd always thought death was a place of blackness where one couldn't perceive anything. What a surprise it was, therefore, to find myself on the seashore of the Saintes-Maries, horseback riding with my best friend Jacob Black. Instead of having my own mount, I was settled behind him on a magnificent Camargue horse; there were hundreds of them in the region, living in total liberty in the marshlands. The Mediterranean Sea was sparkling with a surreal brightness and the sky was dark blue because the sun was hidden behind some clouds. There was no one else on the beach aside from us. Eventually, Jacob brought the horse to a halt and I dismounted. I was barefoot and the wet sand between my toes was exhilarating, as was the feeling of relief that overtook me when I realized that death wasn't as sinister as I'd been made to believe.

I started running along the shore that spread endlessly, and soon Jacob was after me, trying to splash sea water at me. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so carefree, but I remembered my days of happiness had stopped when my parents had announced my coming union to Mike Newton, duc de Cresson. However, since I was on the other side now, I didn't have to think about that stupid arrangement my parents made for me anymore.

I let Jacob catch me on purpose and together we tumbled to the wet ground. He was on top of me and I gathered some momentum to make him sway so that I could be on top of him. He said nothing but smiled playfully before he rolled and I was underneath him again. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me impetuously and my heart started to race. It was as if I absolutely needed his affection and he understood it without me telling him… as if he read my thoughts. However, I couldn't figure out why I sought Jacob's caresses; I wasn't in love with him now just as I wasn't in love with him when I was alive. Besides, what was Jacob even doing here? The last time I checked, he was resting in Doctor Cullen's infirmary… But since the things he was doing to me were so pleasant, I let him continue.

He was covering my throat with light kisses and I was unable to think straight any longer. He held my gaze as he began to slowly undress me; I couldn't contain a laugh as I watched how easy it was for him to get rid of all my garments versus the last time when he'd needed my assistance. I closed my eyes in anticipation of his caresses and I felt his hands spreading my legs apart. Sadly, we never finished those lessons in lovemaking which would have led to the loss of my virginity, but I was definitely willing to go further now. However, it seemed I was condemned to never know how it felt to be penetrated by a man's virile member, for Jacob was again using just his mouth to satisfy me.

As I felt his tongue go deeper inside me, I soon realized that I wasn't losing in the trade. Actually, the sensations this new kind of stimulation generated were surpassing all that I had experienced before. My hips arched involuntarily as I tried to push my core against Jacob's mouth to make the mind-blowing sensations even stronger, and I looked for something I could grasp; something with a better hold than the sand I was lying on. My hands finally grabbed my friend's hair at the same moment I felt his hands delicately massage my breasts, as if he'd guessed that both combined actions would send me overboard in an ocean of endless sensuousness. The waves of pleasure that overtook me propagated through my sex and lasted for a very long while.

I screamed Jacob's name as I thought I was going to die from the overload of sensuous delight and perhaps I should have kept my enthusiasm down, because right after this moment of pure heaven, I found myself in hell. I should have known from the beginning that I'd ended up in paradise by mistake anyway. Obviously, nobody living in Volterra could ever end up in Heaven, except maybe Carlisle and Esme. So now my body was burning on hot coals or on a lava flow; hard to tell given the excruciating pain I was in.

"Isabella, for heaven's sake, if you hear me open your eyes," a voice whispered in my ear.

It sounded like Edward's voice and the thought of what it meant was all it took to kill my determination not to cry. I opened my eyes as instructed and saw the comte de Morvalle at my bedside. I burst into tears.

"Oh no! He got you too!"

Edward furrowed a brow when he saw my reaction. Gosh, was I the only one feeling like my skin had been ripped off? Did Aro use another kind of torture on the slave tamer to soften his killing? Since he was just staring at me oddly, I went on between my sobs, "I'm so sorry that Aro had the last word in the end, Edward."

At last the comte appeared to find my comment worthy of a response, for he replied, "By God almighty, marquise! If that son of a bitch had had the last word, you wouldn't have enough skin left on which for me to apply my father's arnica cream!"

"I don't understand, Edward. Aren't we rotting in hell?" I asked stupidly.

"Holy fucking Lord, Isabella… Bella, where the crap have you been raised? In a convent with the nuns? No one believes in hell anymore nowadays!" he said sharply.

He sounded exasperated by my attitude and I couldn't figure out why. How dare he address me with that tone after what had just happened to me AND address me so informally? Moreover, since evidently I was more alive than I first thought, why the heck did he take me out of the blessed state I'd been in five minutes ago? I tried to put him in his place in between two shooting pains in my back. "Jeez, Edward, if I'm irritating you that much, maybe it would have been best had you let Aro finish the massacre he started on me!"

But as soon as my snappy comment left my mouth, I regretted it because the slave trainer shot me a look of indignation, when all I wanted was an apology from him for being such an ass.

"Go on, Bella, continue to aggravate me with your smart mouth. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that you're about to tell me that I was an accomplice to that sick bastard whom, in fact, I was this close to disemboweling in my dungeon while you were in limbo-"

"Precisely, Edward," I interrupted fiercely, "I was feeling very good where I was. I was experiencing an enchanting moment in a heavenly place and I'd have rather stayed there, if nothing other than to avoid hearing your stupid remarks when I woke up, on top of having to endure this incessant burning!"

I closed my eyes, afraid that I might have pushed the comte too far, but I only heard him sigh, "I know you're in a lot of pain right now, Bella, but I didn't have any other choice; I had to bring you back to reality so I can make you drink an analgesic tisane and bandage your back properly."

His explanation didn't completely make sense to me. Besides, I didn't get how I was awakened, or why he was upset. After what he confessed earlier this afternoon, I found his behavior somewhat puzzling.

"Isn't it your father's job to take care of any abused slave?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Carlisle's already extremely busy at the moment with Jacob, Jasper and Alice in the infirmary. And since your wounds are numerous but relatively benign, I took the liberty of transferring you to my bedroom instead of taking you to him. I just need to have him provide some anesthetic herbs and you can stay here for as long as it takes you to heal," Edward explained.

This solution seemed extremely illogical.

"Edward," I sighed, "if my injuries are that superficial, I won't be a burden to Doctor Cullen and I'll be as safe from Aro in your father's apartment as I am here; probably even more, in fact. In addition, I'll have the company of Alice and Jac-"

But I couldn't finish my sentence, because something I said restored Edward's fury. He cut me off abruptly, "You'd better not say that fucking stable boy's name in front of me, Bella. And you'd better remember that you're not free to decide anything in this palace, not even what you eat, in principle. So if I tell you that you're staying here, you don't have any choice but to obey, marquise de Courville."

There was his formal tone once again. My goodness, he wanted to drive me crazy… I decided I would clear the matter of his mercurial attitude up. And I, too, was done with the familiar tone.

"All right, Edward, as you wish since I'm incapable of clambering out of this bed anyway in my current state. However, you must inform the duchesse d'Essanges, the comtesse de Marillac and my governess Esme of my situation. Additionally, I would appreciate if you'd explain why you got angry at the mere mention of my lackey!"

The comte made a huge attempt at remaining impassive, but I would get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing I did.

"If you don't answer my question, I won't drink your medicine, I won't allow you to treat my wounds and I will scream in pain all night long just to annoy the hell out of you, monsieur de Morvalle," I continued.

But then Edward's face was even closer to mine and he asked with a thin crooked smile and malicious eyes, "So, Isabella, did you have fun with your domestic while you were lying unconscious in my bed?"

My heart skipped a beat when I heard Edward's question. How could he possibly know where my mind went wandering when I was unconscious? Fucking shit, was it possible that I really had an orgasm and that, consequently, I _really_ screamed Jacob's name when I was climaxing? My God! What was the expression showing on my face at this very moment? That was beyond embarrassing! I pulled the quilt vigorously to bury my head under the bedding. Now I truly wanted to die. Since shame prevented me from speaking, Edward continued, "You know, marquise, women climaxing while dreaming is quite common. However, when a girl is passed out, it's another story. In order for her to get an orgasm, she needs a helping hand, or a helping tongue, if I may say…"

The innuendo behind the slave trainer's words was utterly humiliating. I wanted to stay under the covers and never face his dazzling stare again. In addition, I didn't want him to see my features all distorted because of the pain which was more intolerable by the second. The problem was that now I understood the reason why Edward was annoyed and it was completely irrational. In all likelihood, he tried to have me regain consciousness with a method that would be profitable to him as well, and he was upset that I gave someone else the credit for the pleasure I got thanks to _his _expertise.

Well, I was going to tell him what I thought of his twisted behavior while staying hidden under the sheets and hope that he got the message even through muffled words. "Monsieur le comte, if I understand this correctly, you took advantage of my body once again – this time even more basely, actually – and you seem to be waiting for a thank you. Don't hold your breath, though, because I won't congratulate you for the "effort" you put to reanimate me. As you pointed out yourself, I thought I was with Jacob Black all along."

Of course I knew that my cynical statement was over the top, but I also knew I didn't have to fear a physical assault from Edward. So I was greatly taken aback when I felt him reach for me under the bedding. He pulled and positioned me so that he was over me, his legs on each side of my hips and his hands brushing against my shoulders. He took my arms and brought them over my head, holding firmly my wrists as he bent his angel face over mine. My heart started to beat fast and erratically. "Don't worry, Bella," he murmured with his most velvety voice, "I'm not asking that much from you. Anyway, when I'm done with you, you won't even remember the name of that fucking stable boy…"

With that, he bent even further and his lips collided with mine as if a magnet attracted them. I thought I was going to faint again. In addition, I was invaded by an unspeakable turmoil. Before I got too carried away with the desire Edward's kissing was causing, I had to clarify the situation. I tried to turn my head so he would understand I wanted to say something. Halfheartedly, he let go of my mouth to observe me more attentively. "What's the matter, Bella?" he asked with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

_That's the whole question, don't you think, Bella? He's here to spank the women who are too emancipated, to lower them to a state of absolute submission, and instead he's about to… to do what exactly?_

"What are you doing, Edward?" I said, trying to recover my breath after his foolhardy kiss.

"Stop it, Bella; that tone is suited for a conversation with Ninon de Lenclos,* not me," he answered with a husky voice while nibbling on my left earlobe.

This man was even more diabolical than I first assumed.

"I… I want to keep a distance, monsieur le comte," I sputtered weakly.

Fucking hell, I didn't need to have my feelings all messed up in addition to the pain… But then I realized the pain was receding whenever Edward was touching me, precisely.

"You were not distant at all when you woke up, marquise," he said, blowing on my neck.

"That's because I thought I… _we _weren't part of the living world anymore," I justified myself.

But I was quickly running out of excuses.

"I think we should rather take advantage of the fact that we are both very much alive, Bella. For now, at least," he muttered while sucking on my other earlobe.

There wasn't much left to do or say to escape Edward's hold on me at this point. Besides, he was still grabbing my wrists which prevented me from moving. I made one last attempt before losing my reason.

"You're hurting me, Edward," I replied limply.

Not very convincing, and utterly untrue. In fact, weirdly enough, I didn't feel any pain at the moment.

"Really? You hurt because of me? I can change this if you allow me. You have no idea how good I could help you feel. And who knows? Maybe afterward you wouldn't need that medicine you don't want to take anyway," he said as he let go of my wrists and began to stroke my breasts.

Oh! That's what he had in mind! Well, maybe my situation wasn't hopeless, then.

_It's your last card, Bella, after that you're cooked._

"I… I hadn't considered the alternative. Maybe I'd better accept the medicine after all," I stuttered.

Edward stared at me intensely once more. What was it with my face that captivated him so much?

"Too late. I'm sick and tired of seeing your features contorting in pain. I want to see them bloom when you burst of pleasure in my arms…"

Lord God, just listening to Edward insinuating he wanted to make me come undone under his care made my insides starting aching. Three days in Volterra and I was becoming an utter hedonist. Shit. It was probably also one of Edward's duties to turn every girl in the harem into bitches in heat. After all, how else could these women submit to the Volturi's fancy? In all probability, the slaves were maintained in a state of sexual craving so they'd seek even the brutal touching of their masters, repulsive as they were. The bathing episode with the eunuch Felix at my arrival in the castle immediately came to mind. Surely this ritual was destined to make the women dependent on carnal pleasure as a part of the means in place to prevent the captives from wanting to end their slavery. Suddenly, Kate's words became crystal clear. _"… without going into detail, let's just say that we receive some compensation in return for our services…" _she had said. Could that kind of compensation satisfy me? I didn't want to think about it… the answer wasn't clear.

"… But I can't force you into anything, Bella, and I see that your mind is somewhere else right now," Edward sighed.

He stopped caressing me and started moving away, but I grabbed his arm. Either he wanted to test me or he wasn't aware of the deepness of my confusion. And how could he know that I simply didn't want to be treated like the other girls from the seraglio? That I didn't want to be reduced to just another sex object in his eyes?

"Please, Edward, don't go away," I begged him at last with a barely audible voice.

The slave tamer frowned. He seemed astounded by my request – astounded and confused.

"I don't intend to go anywhere, Bella," he replied, his voice hoarsened with desire, "but your proximity is driving me crazy, and I can't make out if you feel the same for me, fucking crap!"

"You have feelings for me?" I repeated inanely.

"Jeez, Bella, do you think I give as much attention to all the women I'm in charge of? Didn't I explain, before Aro's torture, that you don't leave me indifferent?" Edward asked with a renewed exasperation.

"But Kate told me that all the sex slaves receive compensation…" I trailed off hesitantly.

"That's correct, marquise, but they are very easy to please and I don't need to display my more elaborate caresses and skills with them. Therefore, I hope you'll appreciate the fact that you're the only one on whom I performed cunnilingus since my arrival in Volterra," he said smugly.

Of course he had to use a term I didn't know. I was fed up with his condescending tone, but I had to admit his words served to exacerbate the weird sensations in my under belly. I didn't know where I stood anymore; I was realizing that I ardently wanted this man, physically, but I was afraid I was falling deeper than that, that I was feeling more than just carnal desire for him. His attempt to spare me the worst with Aro – even if it failed – made me see him under a much more flattering light.

I couldn't help but taunt him, "I hardly see how I could appreciate something unknown to me."

The slave trainer bent over my face again and continued nuzzling my neck. "Are you sure you're not just looking to have your memory refreshed?" he whispered.

My heart sprinted in my chest. No matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise, I sensed that something needed to happen between Edward and me; it was inevitable.

"Touché," I answered with a croak.

That was it, I was sealing my fate by implicitly giving Edward permission to pleasure me, and soon I'd probably be relegated to the same rank as Tanya and all her pals…

"Bella, I'd want you to understand that in your condition, receiving pleasure is not a compensation, it's a necessary treatment."

With that, Edward sat up; he pulled the bedspreads and positioned himself between my legs. I closed my eyes and waited…

**ooooo**

This time I was fully conscious when Edward took me to the pinnacle of sensual bliss. And since the pleasure I felt when he plunged his tongue inside me to lick my juices was more intense than all I had experienced until now, I wondered if it was because any orgasm had to be better than the previous one. I suspected it was because Edward was quite skilled, and I was certainly not going to give myself to another man just to confirm that I was right about it, especially not after I had a glimpse at his more sophisticated caresses.

I was feeling so good by his side that I had to thank Providence, in the end, for the shipwreck. If it wasn't for it, I would never had met Edward and fallen into his arms. I'd been attracted to him from the beginning, in spite myself, but now I felt like I'd been born exclusively to bind my fate to his. He confessed – while having a taste of me and making me come in his mouth – that he'd never felt for another woman what he felt for me. Given the numerous women he'd come across in his life, even though he was still very young, I couldn't help but feel special.

Now he was lying beside me and staring at the ceiling, preoccupied. "Edward," I sighed, "it's no more pleasant for me to see your angel face gnawed by anxiety than it is for you to see me suffering. Tell me what's bothering you, please."

"I was thinking about Aro, and all the shit he put both of us through. He's probably not going to stop there; he's going to test me again. And I can't try to play him anymore now that I know the depth of his madness."

Strangely enough, since I had the assurance that Edward was there to protect me, I didn't fear Aro as much. Or maybe it was because I was floating above the horrible reality, thanks to the blissful mental state I was in. If only there was a way to share this happiness with my lover! Maybe there was, and a very simple one for that matter. If I was able to have him do what I guess he did with the other slaves, maybe it would help him relax and envision the future less stressfully. I also needed to tell him that I would be able to bear anything from Aro so long as he would be there to take care of me.

"Edward, do you remember what you said earlier?" I asked timidly.

"I said a lot of things, honey, since you awakened," he answered, turning his head toward me and trying to smile. "You have to be a little more specific."

"You know… that we should both take advantage of the fact that we're alive, or something like that…" I trailed off.

Fuck, how was I supposed to make Edward understand where I was headed?

"Yes, Bella, and the more I think about it, the more I'm convinced that we should live in the here and now because I have the feeling our future is not worth much, to tell the truth," he replied, not seeming to grasp where I was going with my question.

"Holy crap, Edward Cullen de Morvalle! What are you waiting for, then? I thought you were dying to take me!" I snapped, all my patience gone.

_This is it, Bella, the ball is in his court…_

Edward stared at me, like he was trying to decipher the expression on my face.

"Really, you want me to deflower you? You weren't a bit willing when I offered to do it for you merely two days ago," he stated, half teasing, half doubtful.

"You see," I tried to justify, "three things happened over the last forty-eight hours. First, I had a very informative conversation with your father. Second, I met Aro, who is repulsive beyond words. And third, I…"

I stopped before admitting to Edward that I had fallen madly and irrevocably in love with him somewhere between Sunday and this very minute. It was ridiculous and unthinkable. In short, it was utterly crazy.

"What were you about to say, Bella?" my lover questioned, furrowing a brow.

Good God, I felt like I was going to melt when he looked at me this way…

"I was just saying that… that I don't want to be a virgin anymore, and that if I have the choice between one of the Volturi brothers or the slave tamer, I'd rather it be the latter," I blurted before I said too much and betrayed myself.

"I must admit I find your explanation wobbly," Edward replied. "Honestly, if I didn't have to account for that piece of shit of Aro who I don't ever want to see approaching you again, I'd think that you're offering yourself to me because you feel indebted. But I don't want you to give yourself to me only because you now know what you mean to me. I sincerely hope you're not trying to do this to just make me happy."

I didn't expect this kind of comment from Edward, even though I should have, given the circumstances. I was different from the other girls in the harem, and now I knew that I wasn't only a sex toy for him. But my world revolved around him now and so it went without saying that I wanted to please him. Besides, he must have figured out that I had feelings for him too, even if I didn't want to pronounce the fateful words. So why was he skeptical toward my request? A thought came suddenly to my mind: he didn't qualify his feelings. Maybe they were not what I imagined or as strong as I thought they were. Maybe for now it was best to invoke physical desire and nothing else.

"Listen," I responded, "I'm sure you don't ask yourself those kinds of questions with the other girls under your responsibility. You shouldn't with me neither when I tell you that I'm finally ready. Right now I'm craving you and it's all that you should take into consideration, fucking shit!"

I'll never know if it was my reply or his own desire that made him react, but the next second he pounced on me like a lion on his prey and took hold of my mouth to resume our earlier interrupted kiss. I couldn't move easily due to my injuries, but when I succeeded at grabbing his collar with my feverish hands, Edward realized that I wanted to undress him but couldn't do so without his help. He took his shirt and pants off and bent over me again. I unabashedly admired his torso once more; it was covered with a down the same bronze shade than his hair. I let my fingers wander over it, feeling his pectoral muscles and amazed by the sensation it provided. Then my hands traced the perfect lines of his shoulders and I let out a small cry of joy. Lord Jesus! Edward's skin was softer than silk! I tried to sit up to let my lips trailing kisses on it.

"Wait, Bella, let me help you," he whispered, guessing my intention.

He placed himself so his neck was within my lips' reach and I slipped them up and down his throat and from left to right on his collarbones. I felt little tingles everywhere my mouth strolled. After a moment of tasting my lover's silky skin, he breathed in my ear, "You'll get tired if you continue trying to eat me like this, Bella. You need to relax and let me take care of you now."

It was true that the least movement I did was beginning to demand my effort. I complied with Edward's request and closed my eyes to concentrate on his caresses. He took my arms back over my head and started massaging my breasts like he'd done during the other night's session. I knew the result it would bring; I'd become all wet and panting, dying to be penetrated, if I wasn't already. Soon, under the stimulation of my nipples by his expert fingers, my core started to yearn and the proof of my arousal flowed between my thighs. Suddenly, I realized that Edward's mouth had replaced his hands to tease my desire, sucking each of my nipples in turn, which made my pelvis arch as I let out a moan of ecstasy.

"Have mercy on me, Edward, I can't take any more of this," I panted languidly.

I had the impression I was going to combust in the next second.

"Already? Wait, let me check," I heard, as the slave trainer blew on my stomach.

Then I felt his fingers slide into me and I thought I was going to faint. When he withdrew them, he put them in his mouth to lick my essence.

"You definitely are a fine meal, marquise. It's almost indecent to taste that good," he stated while spreading my legs and bringing them toward him on each side of his hips so that my entrance was very close to his erect shaft. Yet frankly, at this point, he could have thrown the worst insults at my face I wouldn't have noticed. I was on the edge of cumming and it was nearly painful trying to control myself.

"For heaven's sake, take me right this second or else I'll go insane!" I shouted, half hysterical.

It was at that precise moment that I heard violent knocks on Edward's door.

"Edward, fucking bastard, I know you're there!"

It was Emmett's voice behind the door, so loud that I didn't miss a single word despite the fair distance separating Edward's bed chamber from the main area.

"Come back later, you shithead," my lover retorted while winking at me wickedly. "Now is not the time to bother me!"

But his brother went on regardless, "Carlisle sent me, you idiot! Jasper just came out of coma and something's wrong with him!"

***Ninon de Lenclos (1616-1705): French woman of letters, her lounge was attended by the freethinkers of the time.**

**As always, let me know what you think, especially about this chapter which is my Christmas gift to you, dear readers.**

**Thank you, dear ALE, for helping making this story something I'm proud of sharing with the rest of the world :-)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: needless to say that I don't own the characters from the Twilight saga; the magnificent Stephenie Meyer does. I'm glad you're still with me, dear readers, and I hope you'll stay tuned even after this chapter which, I must warn you, is a bit hard to swallow. But, hey, it's rated M for a reason... or many. Good reading and please, let me know what you think. I'm no Icy but I, too, appreciate your comments :-)**

**Chapter 25**

**Jasper Whitlock**

**JasperPOV**

_Volterra, June 1662_

Today is a day I wish had never come. I must follow my father out of the city to attend the punishment of one of the slave workers who, apparently, doesn't put enough effort into his job, therefore upsetting the Volturi.

It's been a few weeks since I turned twelve, and my father spent the last two years telling me stories of slaves who are lazy, incompetent, and arrogant, when they are not trying to escape the domain outright. You see, my father's in charge of forty men who are held prisoners by the Volturi, forced to work in the fields without receiving a penny in return. He told me that when I reach twelve, he'd start my training so I can become his proud successor.

I hate my father with all my heart, and I loathe my life in the Volturi's palace. I've often wished my father had abandoned me at the orphanage when my mother died in childbirth, instead of being lugged around until we ended up here when he offered his service as a slave guardian to Aro. However, I was only a toddler at the time and I couldn't protest. Besides, we had been traveling all over France ever since I was born and my father was tired of this nomad life. Someone told him about those lands located between France and Italy which weren't part of any jurisdiction. That's how he came to Volterra to become the three Volturi brothers' employee. I was put under the watch and care of some of the castle's female slaves, namely the cooks and the washerwomen.

One of the main reasons why I hate my dad – aside from the fact that he earns a living beating the crap out of vulnerable men – is that because of the life I've lived until now, I received no education whatsoever… unless all that I know about sex counts as an education. With all the money he receives from the Volturi, my old man could easily have sent me to a boarding school where I could have learned a bunch of things and also how to socialize with people my own age. I don't have any friends in Volterra. Obviously the kids from the city know my father is the slaves' tormentor, and this fact is frightening enough to keep them from playing with me when I go out of the palace to explore the surroundings. But if they stopped and listened to my stories, they'd learn interesting and disturbing things…

Given my age, my "nannies" can't really watch my comings and goings. Therefore, I like to sneak around on the floor where the harem is located so I can get a chance to admire the beautiful captives the Volturi keep in the castle to satisfy all their sexual fancies. Yes, I'm only a kid, but I live in a place ruled by three utterly depraved men, and I know more about their dissolute way of life than is appropriate for a boy my age. And it's all thanks to my father who shouldn't have brought me here in the first place.

When I was strolling around a couple of months ago, I discovered a secret door accessing the slaves' spa room. Ever since I made this discovery, I spend a lot of time hiding behind a little wall in the great pool room* or behind a door in the sauna. I like to watch the girls swimming naked in the pool and trading confidences. I learned a great deal while doing so. Among the things I learned, one fact captured my attention the most: apparently one of the Volturi brothers got a sex slave pregnant a couple of years back, and she gave birth to twins in the greatest secrecy. I don't know what happened to that slave and her two preemies, but according to the other prisoners of the harem, it seems the young new mother couldn't tell for sure who the father was.

As for the sauna, it's appealing to me for another reason: indeed, I can witness two or even several women caressing each other, and it's a very entertaining demonstration. It awakens some mysterious sensations in my core. Yes, I must admit that the sight of women pleasuring each other mutually is quite arousing, even though I find it goes against nature. However, I understand perfectly that the captives want to take advantage of the sauna to enjoy themselves as much as possible. Let's face it: the Volturi's sex slaves are not treated very well by their masters, and they are only surrounded by eunuchs all day long. Now, I know what a eunuch is and I know they can satisfy a woman's needs like any other man, but it is my understanding that the ones employed by the Volturi are not really into it. Perhaps it's because Aro doesn't allow them to be in close contact with the slaves except for bathing time. All I know is that the slaves must be bored, and so they try to distract themselves by all means. If you wonder how I know that the women living in the harem are abused and mistreated by their masters on a daily basis, it's because I have yet to reveal the extent of my knowledge of the palace happenings.

For starters, there's a dirty scumbag who works for the Volturi and who's in charge of providing girls to them night after night. That bastard's name is James, and his job here consists of only escorting the slaves between the harem and the Volturi's chamber so they won't get lost. Truth be told, it's a job _I _could do, and probably better than him, for that matter. After all, the castle and its multiple labyrinthine corridors don't hold any mystery to me anymore. James is a sexual predator, and I saw him raping one slave or another repeatedly while he was accompanying them. I mean, I assume he does that all the time because every time I happen to be sneaking around and he thinks nobody is watching, he does it. I know those girls are here to serve as sex toys, but it's no excuse to take advantage of them so basely. As for Aro, Caius and Marcus, they know about James' despicable behavior, but they prefer to close their eyes. They're no better with their slaves anyway, but at least they have the excuse of owning these women.

That said, now that I've seen for myself the extent to which the prisoners are mistreated, I sincerely regret being so curious in the first place. The night when I attended one of the Volturi's orgies, a month or so ago, I thought I'd landed in hell. I knew the room reserved for the brothers' sex games was empty at dinner time, so I chose that moment to get in slyly, and found a hiding place under the gigantic bed which was covered with a quilt so large that it was sweeping the floor. If I pulled it a little, I could watch the whole room without being seen…

Eventually, I saw Aro and his brothers entering the room and beginning to prepare it for their night of depravation. Caius and Marcus appeared to be following Aro's orders; he told them what accessories he wanted them to get out of the drawers and they just complied. Having peeked in those drawers before hiding, I knew their content: candles, clamps, chains, little balls tied together to form some kind of rosary, even bad imitations of cocks – okay, my dick is only starting to grow significantly, but I've seen my father's a few times when we were in the castle's male sauna – whips, riding crops and other instruments that I knew were used to punish disobedient slaves. In short, those drawers didn't contain anything inspiring, and I wondered what the Volturi had in mind that required the use of those objects when the girls would be brought in.

Now I'm stuck forever with terrible images in my head. The night I was there, the Volturi asked for three captives to satisfy their devious sexual drive. I saw Caius whip one of the girls repeatedly before he unshackled her and positioned her on her hands and knees to possess her like an animal. Marcus took the small balls attached together and inserted them inside another girl's genitalia, and then he spanked her with a paddle for a long while. In the end he used his mouth to go get the "rosary" out of the slave's pussy and he forced her to suck it in front of him. It must have been highly arousing to the perv because his dick was all swollen – I forgot to mention everyone was naked in the room – and he put it in the woman's mouth after he had her kneel down at his feet.

But the most disturbing scene was the one involving Aro and his partner. He started by gagging her to prevent her from screaming and then he tied her to the X-shaped cross adorning the wall on one side of the bed. I'd always associated a cross as a religious item, but that was no holy relic. Until that moment, I'd never realized how diabolical that instrument could be. The poor girl was spread-eagled and totally at the mercy of her master, who made the cross flip into a horizontal position like it was a table. Aro grabbed one of the candles that he had lit earlier and dripped the hot liquid wax on the slave's breasts. I heard her scream through her gag.

When he was done dripping wax all over her bust, stomach and thighs, he flipped the cross back to the vertical but turned it upside down. Then he fetched two more tapers and introduced them both in his partner's private parts, but from where I was hiding, I couldn't tell if the tapers were both in the slave's slit or if one was inserted in her asshole. Not that one option was better than the other, mind you; the girl must have hurt like hell because she started sobbing hysterically. But her torture was far from over because then Aro lit the two candles so the wax would drip down her pussy. The slave's sobbing got louder through the gag. To finish, when the wax was hard, Aro took a crop and smacked it all over the girl's body parts covered with a crust. He stopped only when the prisoner's skin was scorched, and only then did he remove the candles half thrust inside her. And how do I know all those dirty words, you may wonder? Do you think the Volturi stay silent during their nights of debauchery?

"Jasper, son, it's time to take care of serious business," my dad says as I'm finishing my breakfast.

Bloody great… as if I want to see a guy's skin being ripped off his back!

"Even if you force me to watch a man being tortured, I'll never become like you, Colin," I reply to my old man.

I don't use a formal tone with him. And if he's not happy with it, he just has to send me to the Jesuits to learn some good manners before it's too late. But the way it's headed, and despite my deepest convictions, I risk becoming just like Colin, a cold brute who's no better than his employers. If only I could run away and start over somewhere else, I could perhaps avoid the influence of this shithole of a place which is tainted with physical and sexual violence.

"You need to see what it's all about before you decide it's not for you, son," is all my father says. My lack of enthusiasm doesn't seem to dissuade him. "I'm going to wait for you outside and we're leaving in five minutes, Jasper."

Three minutes later I join him and I mount the horse he saddled up for me.

"You could at least explain what the poor man did to deserve twenty blows with the whip and fifteen with the cane. It would be a good start to my training," I remark sarcastically.

While we cross the countryside to get to the spot of the current harvesting, a strawberry field located two miles away from the city, my father tells me in detail what the male slave did to receive such a brutal punishment.

"Eleazar is a notorious lazy ass who never reaches Aro's required quotas. In the past two weeks, he has filled up only six containers of strawberries per day instead of the ten the other slaves can fill. Moreover, he's unable to avoid crushing the berries during the picking. His ineptitude and slowness can't be tolerated anymore."

The Volturi are super wealthy; I still don't understand why they use slaves instead of hiring labor motivated to do the work. They wouldn't need to pay the men huge salaries; France is barely recovering from the crisis that hit fifteen years ago, and the countryside inhabitants left their area in quest of jobs – any job – to support themselves. The only reason I see for the Volturi to employ only a few people is because their licentious behavior must remain a secret, and they couldn't prevent an ordinary worker from crossing the domain borders and revealing what's going on here. Ultimately, by paying a few loyal servants quite highly, the Volturi are also buying their silence.

We have crossed the few miles separating Volterra from the strawberry fields and have dismounted. My father ties the horses to a fence while I take a look at the surroundings. The male slaves have been busy picking since dawn, more than three hours ago. The containers they are using for their task are as large as the basins used by the washerwomen to clean the castle's bedding. How can a single man fill up ten of these containers in one day? I know that it's the time of the year when the days are the longest and the prisoners can spend fifteen hours in the fields before it gets too dark, but still… Stefan and Vladimir, the men employed by Colin to insure that the work is progressing fast enough, approach us. My father addresses the subaltern who stands the closest to him, "Stefan, I must punish Eleazar this morning before I leave the domain to go on a business trip with my son. Go fetch the bastard and make sure the other slaves continue their work. I don't have any time to waste today."

The employee obeys without commenting. I watch him as he makes his way toward one of the slaves and orders him to come to us. When the man walks to us, I notice that he's about thirty-five, yet he looks exhausted. Colin explains, "Usually the other slaves are allowed to take a break to attend their companion's punishment, but at the moment there's too much work to do and I don't want them to lose one minute of their time."

That said, he brutally grabs Eleazar's arm and drags him to a post used to support the man being punished if he can't stand by himself during his ordeal. I know all about that because my father has prepared me mentally for what I'm about to witness. Rings are fixed to the post and I watch Colin as he tears the unfortunate prisoner's shirt off and shackles his wrists and ankles. I've been warned by him that if I close my eyes while he's giving the punishment, he's going to spank me in front of all the prisoners. I wouldn't mind receiving a spanking, but I would be ashamed if it were conducted in public, not to mention the men would then be forced to take a pause and _that_ would jeopardize their performance. I wouldn't want to cause a slowdown in their work.

Anyway, I actually can stare at the man tied up to the fucking post while wandering to a far away land in my mind. My father talked about a business trip to Stefan earlier. That's because we must leave the Volturi's lands to go get some new slaves at the Candie slaves market. Aro is not content with his current captives and he wants Colin to provide him with four supplementary girls. The easiest way to fulfill his request is to buy some women at the Candie market. Sometimes Stefan and Vladimir are sent to cross the domain in search of women who get lost and they kidnap them and bring them back to the palace. If they are young, they are systematically assigned to the seraglio.

While my old man begins to whip poor Eleazar's back, I imagine the journey to reach the island of Candie**. We will be absent from Volterra for at least one month given the distance to get there. Colin wants us to cross all Italy before we board on a ship for the rest of the trip. Apparently he fears brigands less than pirates. Tonight we're going to sleep in a small inn at the Italian border. Honestly, I wish I was there already, because I can barely stand the slave's torture. The man's been gagged, but I still can hear his muffled moans. I hope my dad is almost done with the whipping; the captive's back is bleeding like hell right now. If my father thinks I enjoy watching his work as a tormentor, he's kidding himself big time.

I return to my musing; I see myself aboard the carrack that will take us to Candie. I'm going to offer my service as a sailor to the captain of the ship. And who knows? Maybe we'll be attacked by pirates and they'll want to keep me with them… Colin has traded his whip for a cane, and it's clear that Eleazar won't stand on his legs anymore when my dad is done with him. Fucking shit, he's aiming behind the prisoner's knees on purpose to make him lose his balance. I find it utterly insane and extremely cruel. How can he expect that the slave will be able to continue working afterward?

"Come here, Jasper. I want to show you how we must use the cane to avoid causing too much damage," Colin says.

The worst part is that I have the feeling he's really enjoying himself at the moment. With resignation, I slowly walk toward him. My mind is made up; I'm going to take advantage of the trip to try my luck elsewhere. But for now, I must look impassive to deceive my dad, so I just reply, "You're right, Colin, that job of yours sounds fascinating. I can't wait to see the different means to punish that bunch of jerks without making them totally invalid."

If my father is aware of the sarcasm in my response, he doesn't show it. He smiles ecstatically at me and goes on, "You must never use the cane to hit on the bony parts of the body, or else you risk causing a fracture, and then the prisoner couldn't work for a while, you understand?"

I only nod. Colin demonstrates what he just explained by vigorously hitting Eleazar on his thighs with the cane. The man screams like a beast caught in a fox trap. "Your turn, son. Aim at the calves and hit with all your strength!"

Holy crap! Is the man going to understand that if I hit him it's only because my father is forcing me? Surely this is a punishment that God wants to inflict upon me because I attended one of the Volturi's orgies. As if the memory of that infernal night was not traumatizing enough…

I take the accessory Colin is presenting me and smack the spot he told me without conviction. I don't want to see Eleazar lose his balance and be supported only by his already sore wrists. The way his ankles are shackled, he couldn't move his legs to stand up again if he fell. But of course my action is not to the liking of the slave guardian. He snatches the cane back and yells at me, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Are you a sissy or what, son? Look how it should be done…"

However, instead of striking at the calves, Colin targets the man's Achille's tendons. Eleazar collapses right away, but his wrists tied over his head prevent him from falling on his knees. I begin to feel sick. If we don't leave very soon, I'll have to hide in the berry trees to puke. All of a sudden, the smell of blood flowing down the captive's back assaults my nose and I don't even have the time to look for a place to relieve myself; I throw up my breakfast at the slave's feet. He tries frantically to move his fettered legs.

I'll never get to know the outcome of his punishment because at that moment, my father is so furious with me that he drops the cane and punches me in the face. The violence of his gesture combined with my sickness makes me faint instantly.

***At the time when Jasper was just a kid, there wasn't running water in the palace and the pools had to be filled up by an "army" of slaves.**

****Candie is the former name for the island of Crete.**

**Next chapter will be about Jasper and Alice and it won't be as hard.**

**As always I want to thank my dear beta Just4ALE for her precious help. I honestly don't know what I'd do without her.**

**Happy New Year everyone.**

**Milk.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE OFFENSIVE TO SOME READERS AS IT IS ABOUT INCEST AND ABUSE AND IT INVOLVES A YOUNG CHILD.**

**If you want to go further anyway, good reading and please, let me know what you think. And thanks to those of you who did press the review button. You make my day :-)**

**Chapter 26**

**Alice Brandon, comtesse de Marillac**

**JasperPOV**

_June 1662._

At this very moment, I'm sitting at a table in the dining room of the Italian inn. As incredible as it may seem, the remainder of the day passed without me realizing it; it's like I just regained consciousness after this morning's episode, as if my wish to be here already was magically fulfilled in the end. Colin went to bed even though it's not very late. He's over forty and he needs a lot of rest, I assume. Anyway, I'm glad he's not around. Although I lived through the day in a zombie-like state, I'm aware that my father didn't speak a single word to me again after he brought me back unconscious to the castle. He wasn't even the one who reanimated me; one of the washerwomen took care of that by dumping me in the rinsing fountain with all my clothes on. I'm not very bulky, but I'm starting to get quite tall, so you can imagine the scene…

The bottom line is that my father was not good company during the first leg of our journey, and I hope he'll stop sulking because his behavior toward me at the moment only gives me yet another reason for wanting to take off.

And if I could, I'd take the little girl sitting at the other end of the room with me. I've been here for one hour, and this whole time the man accompanying the little girl has been slapping her behind the head every other minute. You may say it's not my business, but I can't help it: I'm fed up seeing vulnerable people being mistreated. Maybe the guy who's telling the pixie-looking child to stay quiet is her father, but it's no excuse to abuse his authority. I thought people from the nobility were supposed to be model citizens and set a good example for the rest of the population, but clearly it's not the case. Monsieur le comte – that's how the innkeeper addressed the man sitting by the little girl's side, in French and loud enough for me not to miss a single word – eats with his mouth open, drinks his wine directly from the bottle, and wipes his face with the sleeves of his fancy shirt. What a jerk! How dare he tell his kid to behave properly when he doesn't himself!

"Fucking Lord, Alice! Stop eating with your fingers! I asked for decent forks and knives so you can show your good manners to our neighbors…"

Aside from the comte and the little girl dressed like a princess, there's no one else but me in the dining room. With his comment, the man is sending the subtle message that I, as a commoner, have no manners at all, but I can't be one hundred percent sure about his intention, so I don't know if I should feel offended. Regardless, if I stay here one more minute, I'm going to flip out and tell the bastard what I think of his conduct. I decide to go upstairs to the bedroom I share with my dad.

I brought several books with me – that I borrowed from the palace's gigantic library – in order to distract myself during the journey. Well, I forgot to mention that I did learn to read at some point, with the help of some educated slaves who would teach me in their free time. My father wanted me to accompany him to Candie because he says that it's part of my training to know how to choose the female slaves who will please his employers. He says we can't choose the girls randomly, and the advantage of the Candie slave market is that the merchandise is very diverse. His words, not mine. Apparently, we need to look for women coming from far away regions because then they don't speak our language so they can't complain to anyone about their masters' brutal manners. And since the Volturi don't give a damn whether the sex slaves understand their orders, preferring to force them as I witnessed first hand, it's not necessary that the girls speak French. But eventually they learn it anyway.

I'm so absorbed in my reading, in the dimly lit room, when suddenly I hear someone moaning through the thin wall separating our room from the next. I tell myself it's better to ignore those noises which are likely coming from a couple fucking like crazy in the other room, but after a few minutes, the moans seem to turn into crying. My goodness, it even sounds like the crying of a young child. My curiosity is piqued, and I leave the room, hoping that I'll have a glimpse of what's going on next door by peeking in the lock hole. Luckily for me, the key is not in the lock, so I can have a look like I'd hoped.

What I can see through the hole is an unaltered view of the bed, as if the innkeeper purposely arranged the furniture so he could be a peeping Tom. Yet what's taking place now in the bed is enough to make the anger I felt earlier in the dining room resurface with a vengeance. The comte is half naked and holding his daughter close to him, but the little girl is visibly trying to flee his grip. Shit, I can see the man's erection even from where I stand outside of the room. God, is this despicable son of a bitch trying to get his dick sucked by a kid? A child who's not even reached the age of reason?

The problem is that if I enter the room in haste and snatch the little girl from the bed, the pervert might kick my ass out of the place as quick. Unless he's saturated with alcohol and I take advantage of his surprise when he sees me intruding. One thing is for sure: I can't stay here and do nothing knowing a little girl is being sexually abused just a few feet from me. So I turn the door knob, and just like I anticipated since the key is not there, I meet no resistance in doing so. I open the door wide and rush to the young comtesse. She's crying without reserve now. She must think I'm here to harm her too. Fucking crap!

"You, piece of trash! Take your hands off of this child!"

I don't give the aristocrat time to reply. All I want is to get the little girl out of this shithole of a place. I catch her and lift her in my arms in less time than it takes to say "screw you" and the next second I'm out of the room. I hurry down the stairs as fast as I can, the pixie girl gripping my neck with her little hands. I don't encounter anyone on my way out of the inn, and soon I find myself behind the establishment, the full moon providing enough light for me to see the surroundings.

I walk directly to my horse, which is quietly waiting the hour of departure. Without further thought, I put the little noble girl on my mount, holding her firmly, and I settle behind her. I don't know where I'm going, but I don't want to stay here one more second. I push my horse to gallop towards the woods nearing the inn. After a while, we exit the woods and end up in a small meadow. It's only in that instant that I realize what I just did: to the face of the world I'm a rascal who kidnapped a child of great value. Everyone is going to think I'm a criminal looking for a ransom. Fucking hell…

Nevertheless, I need to appease the little aristocrat. She stopped crying, but she's shaking convulsively. There's a wool covering in one of my saddle bags. Once we dismount, I get it and use it to wrap it over the comtesse. Then I lead her toward a tree in the middle of the clearing. I sit and encourage her to do the same. She hesitates slightly but obeys. God, how old can she be? She's knee-high to a grasshopper.

"Your name's Alice, isn't it?" I ask her.

"Yes, Mr. Villain," she answers.

That's a good start…

"My name's Jasper, little Alice, and I'm no villain."

She looks at me with wide eyes, her surprise and indignation evident.

"You came to my room to snatch me," she remarks.

She's got a point…

"Tell me, little one, how old are you?"

My reasoning is that the more she talks, the more I'll learn about her and the more I'll be able to justify my actions.

"It's none of your business, Mr. Jasper," she replies, suspiciously.

But at least she's calmer now.

"Let me guess, then. A little bird told me that you are… three?"

Alice bursts into laughter and seems to think I'm some kind of idiot, which is exactly my goal.

"You've got that wrong, Mr. Jasper. I'm _six_ years old."

I've been told that young children are always fussing about their age, and the comtesse fell into the trap just like I expected.

"Six years old!" I whistle, admiringly. "That age commands respect, young Alice. Maybe I too should use a more formal tone with you, even if I'm twice your age," I continue, trying to look impressed.

The full moon makes it easy for me to see her lovely features, and an expression of sadness swiftly crosses her face upon hearing my last sentence.

"My uncle says I must be very polite with strangers. He wants me to learn _good manners_…"

So the pervert she's accompanying is not her father. Poor little girl… maybe she's an orphan? How many questions will I have to ask before I figure out her fate? And how much time before someone finds out where I took her… and beat the crap out of me?

"Learning good manners is very important, Miss Alice, especially for someone from the aristocracy, don't you agree?"

I don't know if I can hold that formal tone for much longer. My tongue is itching to tell the little noble girl that her uncle's a bastard of the worst kind.

"I don't mind learning how to behave properly in public, Mr. Jasper, but my uncle is not a very good model for me. He eats like a pig, yet he slaps me if I do the same," Alice sighs.

I try to go fishing. We never know…

"Your mom should teach you all that stuff, little one. It's not your uncle's responsibility," I start explaining.

_Your uncle should rot in hell…_

"So you think my uncle is taking my education too far?"

_I think you should be with your parents instead of keeping a sexual predator company…_

"Why aren't you with your daddy and mommy?"

But the little girl is beginning to see what I'm up to.

"You kidnapped me, Mr. Jasper. If I tell you too much, you're going to ask for a ransom in exchange for my life," she declares matter-of-factly.

"I already told you I'm not a villain. Take a good look at me. I'm only twelve years old. I'm a kid just like you."

"Why did you abduct me, then?"

The answer is obvious to me, but it probably won't be to her.

"I heard you crying, little girl, and I thought you were in distress."

_I knew you were in distress…_

"I didn't want to cry. My uncle told me I had to keep it a secret to get my reward."

Poor little innocent victim. How I'd like to return to the inn to strangle the shithead who dares to take advantage of such a fairy tale character!

"Alice, I'm sorry for uncovering your secret. But you see, the truth is your uncle has no right to demand for you to do things you don't want to do. Especially those kinds of things…"

I don't have the opportunity to say more, for I'm interrupted by some barks a few distances from where we sit. I stand up in a split second, grabbing Alice with me. It's likely that the dogs are coming our way. I won't be worth much when the beasts find us, but the most important thing is that they leave the child by my side alone. She resumes her shivering upon hearing the yelps. Fucking Lord…

Not a minute has passed when I catch sight of two Great Danes at the woods' edge. They merely falter before rushing toward us. One of the dogs jumps on Alice who lets out a shriek and tries to hide her face with her hands. I don't waste one second and I throw myself on the animal so as for it to let go of its prey, even though the other dog is trying to bite my ankle.

I don't know what happens next because everything becomes pitch black around me, and I'm swept into darkness…

**ooooo**

_Volterra, September 1676._

How long did I stay in that dark chasm of unconsciousness? I couldn't tell. But when I woke up, I felt like I'd slept a hundred years and I had a terrible headache. It also seemed there was something urgent I needed to do, but I couldn't quite recall what it was exactly. Suddenly it hit me with full force: I had to kick Alice's uncle's ass to prevent him from continuing abusing her with impunity.

I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in the meadow fighting with enraged dogs anymore. I was in a room lit by several standing candlesticks for what I could see from my limited perspective. Indeed, I was lying in a bed and I noted I didn't have the necessary strength to sit to get a better view of the room. There was a man bending over me; he was in his forties but he looked real good for his age, much better than my dad anyway. He seemed relieved to see I was conscious, but what he told me left me perplexed. "Ah, Jasper, I'm really glad you're back among us!"

How come this man I'd never seen before knew my name?

"Who are you, sir? And where am I?" I asked with a hint of anxiety in my voice.

I didn't recognize my voice either. It was way too deep…

"I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Jasper, and if you're asking these questions, I'm afraid it's because the damage to your brain made you amnesic."

Brain damage? What the heck? The dogs didn't aim at my head when they attacked!

"Amnesic? Not at all, Mr. Cullen; I was assaulted by dogs while trying to extract Alice from her uncle's clutches."

I saw the man's expression change upon hearing my last words. He addressed someone else I couldn't see. "Emmett, go warn your brother that Jasper came out of his coma."

But the other person in the room approached the doctor instead of complying with his request, and I could see what he looked like. It was a man in his twenties, very tall but mostly very sturdy. He talked to the doc like I couldn't hear his comment, "But what's it with him telling he's got attacked by dogs? And what did he say about Alice? That's not amnesia, Carlisle, that's delirium!"

I couldn't let this ominous looking guy imply I was insane.

"Good lord, I'm not raving! Little Alice is in great danger if she stays with her uncle!"

There was pity now in the eyes of the man named Emmett.

"My goodness, stop staring at Jasper like he's a circus freak and go get Edward!" the doctor snapped, losing his patience.

But what if he was angry at me because I'd failed protecting and saving Alice from the deadly Great Dane that jumped on her? Maybe she'd been killed despite my attempt to grab the beast away from her… and I was in all probability considered responsible for her death. The situation was extremely heartbreaking, and I had to restrain myself from showing my despair.

"Please, Doctor Cullen, tell me Alice wasn't killed by the dog?" I pleaded, more apprehensive by the second.

Carlisle Cullen furrowed his brows even more. "I don't know where you got that story involving dogs, Jasper, but Alice is safe and sound. She just broke her leg falling down the stairs. Right now she's sleeping in the bed facing yours," he answered, like my question annoyed him somewhat.

"Can I see her?"

I needed the doctor's help to extract myself from the bed; I'd never succeed alone. He said I just came out of a coma. Fucking shit, for how long was I unconscious to be so weak at the moment?

"Why do you worry so much about Alice anyway? You should drink plenty of water for starters; you're completely dehydrated," Carlisle sighed.

"I'll drink after I've seen the little one," I replied stubbornly. "And first, I still don't know where I am."

"You're in the castle's infirmary. And you can call me Carlisle, you know. It's not typical for you to use a formal tone with your entourage," he remarked as he helped me to sit and then to stand up.

"Why am I so weak?" I asked, slowly walking my way toward Alice's bed while being supported by the doctor.

"You've been in a coma for forty-eight hours, Jasper. That's two days during which you had nothing to drink or eat. Moreover, you must be atrociously stiff. I sincerely think that you're very lucky not to be in a worse shape than you are as it is, boy."

Carlisle's words focused my attention on my physical appearance. Realizing I was taller than the man who was helping me to walk, and thinking about my deeper voice, I understood at last that I wasn't a kid anymore and that I had indeed lost my memory, or at least a part of it. In my head, everything that happened after the dog episode seemed to have been erased.

"You're right, Carlisle, I really lost my memory," I said, trying to be more familiar with the doctor since apparently he knew me pretty well. "There was no infirmary in the Volturi's palace when I left the city with my father to go buy some new slaves at the Candie market."

"What year was that, Jasper?"

We were at Alice's bedside now.

"In June of 1662," I whispered.

"And it's the last thing you remember?" Carlisle asked.

I just nodded, not wanting to recount the ordeal with the dogs again.

"Well, that means fourteen years of your life are not accessible to your memory anymore, for we are currently in September of the year 1676."

And little Alice that I thought I'd met both in another life and just minutes ago had become a young woman in the span of one night of darkness. I bent over the bed to better contemplate the comtesse's face. She hadn't changed much; her features were only more well-defined and she'd lost her baby fat. She really looked like a fairy tale character.

"I don't understand. What the hell is Alice doing in the Volturi's castle?" I asked, confused.

After all, last time I saw her, it was fourteen years ago in an inn nesting at the bottom of the Italian Alps.

"Alice Brandon, comtesse de Marillac, is a Volturi sex slave, Jasper," Carlisle stated half-heartedly.

As awful as this news was, it sounded like Carlisle was hiding something even more shocking.

"What is it that you're not telling me, Carlisle? I may have lost my memory, but I'm still able to see when someone is hiding things from me –"

"You don't need to know the details, Jasper," the doctor cut me off. "I'd rather you come with me and drink a large glass of water now that you saw the comtesse."

He looked aghast, which was all the more intriguing.

"All right then. I'll ask that Emmett guy when he comes back," I replied wryly, turning to face Carlisle.

"No need to wait. _I _can very well explain why Carlisle feels uneasy and doesn't want to elaborate on the subject, Jasper Whitlock!"

Those words were spoken by none other than Alice herself. Our conversation must have awakened her, or else she was only pretending to be sleeping. She continued, "I don't know what redeeming vision you had while you were in a coma for you to feel concerned about my fate all of a sudden, but for your information, I'm here because of you. You're the one who found me on the seashore and brought me here to serve as a sex toy for the Volturi brothers. This is the ugly truth, Jasper Whitlock!"

A punch in my chest wouldn't have hurt as much as learning this fact. Alice was utterly furious at me, clearly, whereas I didn't even recall ever doing something wrong to anyone.

I needed to find out about my past and make it not rule my future. But mostly, I needed to find a way to get Alice out of this other shithole she was in because of my past actions. I was far from assuming that the Volturi did treat their slaves better nowadays than they did fifteen years ago. Holy fucking crap, I couldn't wait to regain enough strength to take control of the situation again…

**Fortunately for Jasper, it so happens that the sex slaves are treated slightly better by their masters than they used to be, thanks to Edward, Emmett and Carlisle.**

**A huge thanks to ALE for her precious help.**

**Some people wish I could update more often. Believe me, if I did receive the necessary incentive, I would work only on this story to satisfy your request. But I'm only human and I like when I get feedback for what I do.**

**Milk**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her beloved characters, like hundreds of thousands of people all around the world (or so it seems). **

**I'm sorry that it's been more than a month since I last updated this smutty/quirky/period fiction. It's not because I'm not working on it, believe me, I am. I'm almost finished with the French version of it, and the next chapter I'll translate in English is chapter 29 (chapter28 is already in my beta's competent hands). **

**However, my dear friends, even though I appreciate all your comments (I really, really do) and the fact that you love this story and that you can't wait for more, I'm done stressing over how soon I will update it. I feel bad/sad for the few reviewers who are dying to know what will happen next, but at this point I've come to realize that this story, although it's as good as some others which get ten times as many reviews, will never leave the ground, so to speak (the English version, that is). **

**So basically, I'm translating this story for my own pleasure/gratification, and I will continue to recount it with all the details it contains in its original version (I'm sure you've noticed by now that I'm following a storyline and that I'm not just writing smut for the sake of it), even though it means we will return to Edward & Bella only in chapter 31 (30 if I receive enough incentives and decide not to split the next chapter I'm translating in two parts). **

**This chapter is dedicated to those of you who are still with me despite the wait and will be back for more even knowing that we're not back to E&B quite yet.**

**Good reading. **

**Chapter 27**

**There's something about Rosalie**

**RosaliePOV**

A lot of things were happening in the Volturi's palace, but somehow I had the feeling that everything was taking place behind my back; I was being kept in the dark, and I didn't like it at all.

Well, obviously being confined to one area of the castle wasn't helping the situation, but still… Everything transpiring here revolved around Bella or Alice, and I was left alone like an old used piece of cloth. Except, of course, when it came to satisfying Emmett Cullen de Morvalle's sexual drive, but even then, that wasn't really my decision, and it was fortunate that I could still make the slave trainer pay for his previous impertinence.

I knew it was illogical from me to want to be part of the action since I wasn't in control of my destiny anymore, but the fact was that my purpose here was revolting and repulsive. Indeed, aside from spending time in the spa room and chatting with my friends and the other girls in the harem, there was nothing else to do other than wait to be called to serve the Volturi brothers, which I would never accept, especially after Bella told me about her ordeal.

I was very surprised she even wanted to talk to me again after the unladylike way I treated her the day before. I was hateful with Bella during our swimming time, and I regretted it almost right away after it happened, but she had it coming, to tell the truth. She implied that Emmett was a caveman and it incensed me. Yet if I wanted to be honest, how could my girlfriend have another opinion about him after the way he mocked her in the cart? It was the reason why I wanted to get revenge in the first place. But now that I had had my way with him, I didn't see him as a bad boy anymore and I wasn't mad at him either. I thought Jasper was a horrible man, having used physical violence upon Bella in addition to traumatizing her with his sinister allusions.

As for Bella herself, she considered Edward to be the worst because he behaved like a pervert with her in addition to marking her ass with a riding crop. However, I didn't agree with her, because he took care of her afterward, giving her an orgasm. But the marquise wasn't part of my world, which explained her different opinion on the manner in which she was treated by the slave tamer. In my world, pain and pleasure often mingled together on purpose and consensually, and could turn out to be a very good way to arouse one's partner and increase the pleasure one sought during a play session.

Alice and Bella didn't know that I was enjoying Dom/sub activities with my lovers and that I could only find my own release if I controlled my partners. If she'd known, Bella would have argued that the spanking she received had nothing to do with pleasure and I couldn't have disagreed with her because what she received was a punitive spanking, not an arousing one. And the idea of pleasuring her afterwards must have been confusing as hell to her, given the context. Was it the way the Volturi used their slaves? This kind of interaction between two people could work only with a mutual consent, which was probably not the case here. The women in the seraglio didn't ask to become those masters' subs; they were their captives, for God's sake!

When I woke up on Tuesday morning, I realized Bella and Alice weren't in the dormitory with me. At first I was incensed because I too needed to be in the line of fire, so to speak. But then I crossed the marquise de Courville in the dining room… She looked terrible, as if she didn't sleep at all during the night. There was something else, too, in her expression; worry mixed with a hint of resentment, it seemed. I sat by her side to ask her what all this was about.

"Bella, you look gloomy and Alice is nowhere to be found this morning. What's going on exactly?" I asked point blank.

My friend looked intensely at me and I saw anger resurfacing. However, she made an effort to stay calm. "I should have known you came to me only to learn about Alice's fate," she mumbled.

It was unfair to accuse me of being indifferent to _her_ fate. Maybe I didn't express myself quite the way I intended to. "You've got that wrong, Bella. I do want to know why you look awful right now. But the last time I checked, you didn't want me as your confidant anymore…"

"Well, the last time you checked, I hadn't been summoned to the Volturi's quarters, Rosalie!" she cut me off dryly.

I decided not ignore her aggressive tone and chalk it up to the state of shock in which she must be at the moment if she really spent the night with the Volturi brothers.

"My God, sweetie, do you mean Alice and you spent the night with our masters?" I questioned with empathy.

"Yes, Rose. Alec came to fetch us in the middle of the night to go entertain the three pigs governing this domain," Bella confirmed in one breath, as if it was extremely painful for her to confide to me.

"And Alice is still with them?" I panicked for good this time.

Alice could openly discuss and joke about sexuality, but she had no personal experience in the matter. Or, rather, the experience she had was not something worth remembering, and she indeed seemed to have forgotten all about it; she never alluded to it. I knew her story because I heard my parents discussing it while they thought I wasn't around to eavesdrop. Upon our arrival in the harem, I had made it my mission to protect Alice and manage things so that she'd never get to be introduced to the three despots who made us their captives. But apparently I failed miserably at the task.

"Alice is in the infirmary. She hurt herself falling down the stairs while we were escaping from our masters' chamber," Bella corrected.

What she just said demanded clarifications, but I had the feeling that every word coming from my friend was causing her a horrendous pain. Shit.

"Alice was injured? Is it serious?" I inquired stupidly before realizing I was talking about Alice again instead of asking about Bella's ordeal first.

"I don't think it's that serious, Rose. She probably fractured her leg. But still, she was unconscious when Edward took her to Doctor Cullen. Jane should come back with the latest news on her condition anytime now."

"How about you, Bella? How did you manage? And what did you do in order to escape the Volturi's room?" I kept asking.

The marquise sighed deeply before answering, "I told Aro to leave Alice alone and to use me instead…"

Was Bella telling me she offered herself to Aro to protect the comtesse de Marillac? I frowned.

"Don't look at me like that!" she continued, half exasperated. "Did you believe I was going to let those monsters touch Alice without interfering?"

"Of course not!" I replied defensively. "But I never thought you'd have the courage to be deflowered to keep Alice from harm…"

"Oh God, Rosalie!" she interrupted swiftly. "You're mistaken. I'm still a virgin. Aro didn't ask to possess me that way. He wanted me to serve him with my mouth. And that's the reason why we succeeded in getting out of the chamber…"

I must have looked dumbfounded when I replied, "I'm not sure I see the link between Aro asking for fellatio and your escape, Bella."

"It's very simple," my friend said a little condescendingly as if I was stupid. "I have no idea how to satisfy a man orally – I'd like you to explain it to me, at some point – and so I bit Aro's penis instead. Needless to say he wasn't expecting it. We took advantage of his surprise to get away in haste."

I was more baffled, but also immensely relieved for Alice.

"And the two other brothers? Why did they let you flee?"

Bella furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to remember all the details of the nightmarish episode.

"Come to think of it, Caius and Marcus were both very busy with the slave Jessica, taking her back and front simultaneously, and I'm not sure whether they realized Alice and I were in the room…"

What a pair of idiots those two were! Alice and Isabella were the most gorgeous girls in the harem – aside from me. Failing to notice them was both an insult and an affront. But it played in their favor, so I wasn't going to complain. I was very proud of Bella's behavior – and stunned too – however I also started to feel concerned because I was foreseeing that the situation wasn't looking good for my friend. But as it went, she didn't seem aware of the fact she had committed an act that would likely get her into trouble. Should I warn her, or was she deliberately acting as if nothing serious happened as a defense mechanism?

"Bella, darling, you must have gone through hell last night. I'm really sorry for you," was all I said.

Then I remembered she had mentioned Edward at some point. Maybe the expression on her face a few minutes ago was apprehension if the slave guardian had already warned her that she was going to be punished for defying her master?

"That's exactly what Edward told me when we met in the stairs. Damn it! How dare he?" Bella snapped.

I was taken aback by her comment.

"I don't understand. If Edward was sorry for what you went through and then he took care of Alice, then why are you still angry at him?" I questioned cautiously, convinced that my friend was in shock. There was no other explanation why she would speak those words about the comte de Morvalle.

"Edward's just a hypocrite who doesn't give a damn about the women in the harem. He'd assured me he'd wait until the mark on my face disappeared before introducing me to our masters. Yet on the first occasion that presented itself, I was summoned by Aro!" she replied, outraged.

"But sweetie, it's not his or Emmett's call to decide when a slave is introduced to her masters. Irina explained that much to me when you were with Edward after Jacob's torture. She told me the slave tamers have complete authority on everything pertaining to the sex training, but ultimately they must always report to Aro and his brothers."

"Then why did Edward make a promise he couldn't keep?"

I didn't have the answer to her question, so I decided to change the subject. "Can you describe Aro to me, Bella? I mean, what does he look like physically?"

"You really want to know? Aren't you afraid you'll have nightmares for the rest of your life?"

"Well, I'd rather know what to expect when he asks for me," I argued, although of course I had no intent to comply with my 'masters', no matter what their requests would be.

"All right, then. As you wish," Bella sighed, resigned. "First, I'll have you know that Aro is way over fifty…"

A man in his fifties? This wasn't bad news in itself. The few affairs I'd had with older men were the least disappointing, all things considered. Then again now that I had had a taste of Emmett Cullen, I didn't see how another man could measure up. Edward's brother had raised the bar of my expectations quite high…

"Most of the time, older men make for better lovers, Bella," I remarked.

My friend stared at me like I was crazy.

"Okay, Rose, I'll take your word for it, but I also can assure you Aro is the last man I would want in my bed," she went on. "I witnessed how he treats his slaves, mind you, and it makes me sick just thinking of it. And this is without mentioning that he's one big fat pig…"

"What about his two siblings?"

"Honestly, Rosalie, I don't want to elaborate on the subject. I'll only say that they are all as repulsive, physically speaking as well as in their actions. Those are genuine sexual maniacs; there are no other words to describe them!"

She was beside herself now. I shouldn't have forced her to give me more details, especially since what seemed salacious to her wouldn't necessarily be shocking to me, given my experience in matters of sexuality.

"So what do you think is going to happen now?" I asked to see if she grasped the gravity of the situation.

"I don't want to think about it. But I guess it will depend on Edward's intentions toward me. Although I don't see how he could humiliate me more than he already did," she answered.

Yesterday she had left the pool in a hurry because of the mean comment I had thrown at her; consequently, I didn't learn what Edward did to her while I was playing with Emmett. Would she tell me this morning?

"Did he subject you to another whipping session?" I asked with concern.

"Rosalie, instead of making me feel uneasy with your embarrassing questions, why don't you educate me about fellatio?" the marquise replied.

It seemed to me that her ignorance of the many ways to pleasure a man was a blessing…

"You were serious earlier?" I said, raising a brow.

"Yes! I'm tired of feeling like a loon when it comes to sexuality. And since Edward doesn't seem eager to enlighten me on the subject, I may as well obtain some information elsewhere."

"What are you saying, Bella? It's only been three days since our arrival. Give the man a break! Or maybe you should initiate things instead of waiting. Think about it: with Edward, you could practice."

I smiled but she ignored it and she let out a deep sigh.

"Look, I just told you I feel like a moron; I have no idea how to seduce a man, let alone initiate things. And besides I'm good at nothing but getting myself into trouble. I don't see the day when Edward will want to do something other than punishing me repeatedly. I told you: he likes beating the crap out of women or humiliating them senseless. He's a freak, for heaven's sake! I think he gets aroused when he spanks me. Gosh, I wanted to forget all that stuff; I was almost there! Please, let's not talk about this anymore. In addition, I criticize him, but at the same time, he confuses me! It's like he does it on purpose to play with my feelings, like he wants to test me…"

This time there was an expression of frustration on her face.

"… He can totally disrespect me one moment, and the next he addresses me like he's courting me, Christ. His father says he doesn't behave the same way with me than with the other slaves, but it's probably just a tactic to tame me. After all, it's his job."

Well, she was definitely more lucid than I first thought. Would she want to help me think about a way to get out of the shithole we were in? Of course now we'd have to wait for Alice to heal from her leg injury to attempt anything, but I wanted Bella to know what I was up to nonetheless.

Then I thought better of it and decided to wait before telling her about my intentions of leaving the palace. Instead I remarked, "Why the hell do you want to learn how to suck a dick anyway? I mean, it can be very enjoyable to pleasure a man this way, but certainly not when you're forced into doing so. And for what it's worth, nobody thinks you're a moron when it comes to sex. It says a lot about you, you know, that you wanted to keep your virginity for your beloved, even though fate decided otherwise. I really hope you're not trying to tell me that you feel guilty because you couldn't serve Aro the way he requested. On the contrary, you should be proud for what you did if he's such a monster!"

It was out of question that my friend learn the art of fellatio solely for the purpose of serving three men as disgusting as our 'masters' appeared to be. Or at least I wasn't the one who would teach her if she didn't give up on the idea. From now on, I'd do all I could to accompany Bella when she was summoned again by the Volturi brothers, and I'd try by all means to distract them and prevent them from taking advantage of their slaves. The Volturi's nights of debauchery would soon take a new direction…

"Everything happened very fast, Rose, but don't worry; I don't feel guilty for not serving Aro like he expected. I don't even feel bad for incapacitating him, actually. Plus there's a chance Edward will be put down by Aro so I'll have a little revenge for all he made me endure."

Bella stared at me with an unfocused look and I was reminded that she barely slept over the course of the last twenty-four hours. Since she didn't seem willing to spill about what she endured in Edward's training room, I'd have to believe her words when she reaffirmed that he was just a jerk, even though she also said she was confused about him.

"You should go back to bed, honey. It's obvious you're lacking sleep; all those weird ideas you have in your mind prove it. I don't know why Edward made a promise he couldn't keep, but it's no reason to be so angry at him. And since you don't want to tell me what he did to you after you stunned Jasper, I'm at a loss and I can't judge him as severely as you do. But I want you to know that I can guarantee that you'll never have to kneel down again in front of the Volturi brothers to suck them. I'll always be by your side and we'll protect one another."

"I don't want to go back to bed, Rosalie. I already slept a few hours when I came back from the Volturi's. Don't you know it's almost eleven o'clock?"

Bella didn't seem to have heard the promise I just made her, but I couldn't get upset for that. Clearly she wasn't in her normal state.

Since she didn't want to sleep anymore, we decided to go for a swim after eating some buns and pastries. I was glad to see that stress wasn't affecting her appetite, but I refrained from making any other allusion to her dreadful night. However, one question remained: on what side was Edward standing? Was he with Aro or was he with the women under his responsibility?

**Well, at least _you, readers,_ know the answer to Rosalie's question.**

**Be kind, review.**

**ALE, dear, your help is worth more than any valentine I could receive..**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: the marvelous Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight, and I only own my wild imagination (if only more people knew about it...)**

**Thank you, dear readers, for still being with me in this adventure which is almost over in French but far from it in English (is this good news or bad news?). My special thanks to: erika shoval, RosaBella75, Just4ALE and pnkats. You know why.  
**

**One last thing: this chapter is filled with highly explicit sexual content, so please, don't read it in presence of kids. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 28**

**Emmett's revenge**

**RosaliePOV**

I'd probably have the answer to my question when Bella returned to the harem. Edward came for her in the early afternoon and he was looking gloomy just like her. I could see his face even from the far corner of the hall where I was hiding to eavesdrop on their conversation.

The slave guardian didn't seem happy about what was coming for Bella… quite the contrary. Was this a sign he didn't agree with whatever his employer asked him to do? Did this mean he felt pity for her and that he'd be lenient with regard to her sentence?

Despite the fact that Edward was clearly not in a good mood, Bella took advantage of his state to be sarcastic with him. My goodness, maybe she secretly loved to be scolded…

"For God's sake, Edward! Stop staring at me like you're about to take me to the scaffold," I heard her say.

"Isabella, Aro is waiting for us in my training room," the slave tamer answered in a sinister tone.

The rest of their exchange was lost to me because they exited the seraglio at that moment. But Edward had mentioned Aro, which was bad.

When several hours passed and Bella hadn't returned, I started to worry big time. I decided to find Jane so I could ask her if she had news from the marquise and from poor Alice who I hadn't seen since yesterday evening. I hated having to count on the others to get the information I wanted. This situation was going to drive me insane before long!

I searched the seraglio several times before I found the harem's attendant. She was in the dining room, complaining to Esme about something. Bella's nanny was in charge of cleaning the area at supper time.

"You need to ensure that the service table is never short of dairy products, Lady Esme," Jane explained harshly.

"There wasn't any more crushed ice to maintain the freshness of the milk and yogurt, Jane. And it's not my duty to get more in the cellar," Esme replied.

"Where is that idiot Peter when we need him?" Jane continued to wail.

"Peter is replacing Emmett to corral the male slaves this evening," Esme said patiently.

Jane dismissed Bella's governess when she saw me approaching. Oh how I craved to make her lose her haughty expression and arrogance… perhaps I'd have the opportunity to do just that in the next few minutes.

"What can I do for you, Mademoiselle la duchesse?" she said, mockingly.

_First you should find yourself a lover. You look like someone in need of a good fuck, darling… _

"Weren't you supposed to inform me on the condition of the comtesse de Marillac earlier?" I questioned, trying to keep my cool.

"I was ordered not to disclose the fate of the two slaves who injured Aro, duchesse," Jane replied with a very informal tone. "And if you know about it – which seems to be the case – it would be in your best interest not to talk about it with the other sex slaves, so as to not generate concern, if you know what I mean…"

Frankly I didn't get what was wrong with telling the other captives that Alice had broken her leg while falling down the stairs, but maybe I was lacking perspective.

"All this secrecy is absurd, dear Jane. If you don't want to tell me how Alice is doing at the moment and whatever happened to Isabella, I will find out on my own. And if you didn't want the news about Alice's accident to be announced to the prisoners, you should have warned me sooner. Believe me, at this very moment all the girls are aware of the reason why Alice is nowhere to be found in the women's quarters, and they also know what happened to Aro. Yet curiously, it doesn't seem to affect them much," I retorted suavely.

Jane stared at me for a long while, probably trying to assess if I was serious.

"You think you're smart, don't you? But you won't laugh at my expense any longer when the Volturi have their way with you, pretty face!"

"Those are just words, Jane," I said in a tone as acidic as hers. "And they're far from scaring the shit out of me. And for your information, the girls found it very funny that Aro's dick was bitten by one of his slaves, ha! Ha!"

"You're going to pay for this, you dirty king's whore!" Jane fumed between clenched teeth.

_Wait to see what I have in store for you if I get out of this place of perdition, you bitch._

"I'm not responsible for the leak about Aro's ordeal, my dear friend. Kate and Jessica were in the sex chamber when this… unfortunate incident took place. And you can't be oblivious to how Kate loves to gossip, can you?" I concluded while I walked away nonchalantly.

I had shut Jane's mouth, but I wasn't more informed about Bella's misfortune. Who else could I get in touch with to learn her whereabouts? Well, maybe there really was a God in heaven and he didn't like to see me so desperate, because a few minutes later, Kate came to tell me that Emmett was waiting for me at the entrance of the seraglio.

I walked toward the man I secretly intended to conquer so that he'd consent to help us escape the palace. I had the impression it wouldn't take me long to reach my goal. Indeed, I didn't think I was wrong to believe that Emmett was already half – if not entirely – crazy about me. If I played my cards well, I'd be able to make him forget about all the other sex slaves, and then… but it was best not to anticipate too much for now.

When he noticed me, his expression changed completely; at first he appeared very anxious, and the next second he was smiling broadly. That's what I thought; the guy was clearly enamored of me. On the other hand, I wasn't fooled: I knew he must be furious about the trick I played on him.

"Well, Emmett, did it take you all this time to recover from our first night together?" I asked sarcastically to assess the mood. After all, it was Tuesday evening and I had left him chained to his bed Sunday night.

"You've got a lot of nerve addressing me in this tone, you little cocktease," the guardian of the harem replied while dragging me towards the spiraling stairs to get to his place.

"How would you like me to address you then, big boy?" I cooed in his ear.

Heck, after that memorable night, he should know that I wasn't intimidated by him at all. The worst thing that could happen to me was to not cum, depending on whether Emmett wanted to get back at me. It was really fortunate that the man was attractive as hell; if he was an ordinary male, I wouldn't have walked two steps out of the women's quarters.

"Fucking Jesus, duchesse, you're doing it again with your cooing! Are you trying to cause me to spontaneously combust?"

"What's the problem, my sweet slavefucker? I hope at your age you can control yourself better than that. And I hope you're a patient man, too, for I don't intend to shut the hell up just to prevent you from getting hard like a bull. So, what can I do for you tonight?"

We were at the entrance to his quarters. Emmett stared at me more carefully, like he had serious things to discuss with me.

"No other woman has ever treated me like you did, Rosalie. You're a slave, for fuck's sake! You have no rights whatsoever in this place!"

Did he think he would scare me by yelling at me? Didn't he understand who he was dealing with?

"Emmett, honey, I'm no ordinary woman. You can try for ten years if you want, but you'll never get me to submit. I'm like you: I like to dominate my partners," I whispered to show him I wasn't impressed. "And besides, you won't find reason to punish me either because unlike my girlfriend Bella, I'm able to follow the stupid rules so as to not draw attention to me. So if you want to spend time with me, you must accept me the way I am. Take it or leave it…"

"So Edward was right, you really slept with a bunch of guys!" he cut me off sullenly.

The bastard! Who did he think he was to judge me like this? And what the crap was he told by his brother?

"Apologize right now for this comment, Emmett, or else I'll return upstairs and ask "Angel face" to be in charge of me instead. And who knows, maybe I _will _be more compliant with him, if I'm assured that Bella is not mistreated…"

I was willing to do some blackmailing if it could help my friend. And in throwing this ultimatum at Emmett, I also wanted to try to discover more about Bella's ordeal. I was almost certain the slave tamer would fall into my trap. He opened the door to his dungeon and let me in.

"Hell no, Rosalie! There's no way I'll let you go back to the women's quarters at this moment. Shit, I've been longing for you for two fucking days!"

"Well, I guess you're trying to show me some feelings here," I quipped. "You have a funny way of expressing yourself, but all the same… Let me tell you something: I think you've had a very good look at me so far and you clearly like what you see. Therefore, you should consider yourself very lucky that I deigned grant you my favors at all considering I'm not even your type – the doormat type. I wanted to avenge the marquise but I could have left the room right after shackling you, which I didn't. So who are you to judge _me_ given the life _you_ live in this castle? If you want me again, you'd better not allude to my former lovers!"

I thought Emmett was going to make another reproach, but instead of speaking, he drew me to him and crashed his mouth against mine. Fucking shit! I started to melt right then and there, and that had never happened to me before. Was it possible that Emmett would succeed in arousing me with his kisses? I didn't believe in miracles.

Regardless, I parted my lips to let him explore my mouth. His tongue found mine and started to gently tease it, which surprised me pleasantly but not completely. Even though he looked like a gladiator, Emmett was obviously capable of being very tender; I vaguely sensed it during our first encounter. It was too bad that his embrace didn't make my stomach flutter. I would have liked to be normal for the slave guardian, especially after the pleasurable time I had with him the other night. However, up until now none of my lovers were ever able to make me lose my mind with their kisses. I had to pretend I liked it, yet the truth was I let them kiss me just to placate them. I was pretty good at faking and I could show fieriness and they would eat it up. Men are so gullible... I could try to play this game with Emmett too, but first I needed to relax and it was impossible for me at the moment.

He realized I was nervous. "What's the matter, Rosalie? I can feel that you're tense, but despite what I told you I want you to have as much fun as I during this evening, you know."

Should I be honest with him? Was he serious or was he just trying to dazzle me before he trapped me and took his revenge?

"If I explain why I'm stressed out, will you tell me why you were anxious earlier when you were waiting for me?" I asked.

"I didn't know you'd noticed that, duchesse. And anyway I brought you here to fuck you, not to discuss my moods."

I let out a deep sigh. Emmett's manners were disconcerting, but what I was about to tell him wasn't less so.

"Emmett, you said you want me to have fun, but there's no way I'll be able to enjoy myself not knowing what happened to my friends. Bella told me Alice injured herself on the stairs, and then she disappeared too. How could I take pleasure in this evening under those conditions?"

Surreptitiously, the slave trainer was leading me towards his St-Andrew's cross. It was clear that he was really only expecting a good fuck.

"I can easily reassure you about your friends, my beautiful captive," he replied, slowly pushing me so that I was backed up against the center of the wooden X. "Alice is forced to rest at my father's place because she has a fractured knee…"

He quietly began to undo the cords of my tunic.

"And Bella?" I asked, trying to reciprocate.

"Tsk, tsk, Rosie. Tonight I get my revenge. You can't touch me," my lover murmured, pushing my hands away and raising my arms to attach them to the cross.

He pulled the fabric of my tunic and I found myself topless in front of him. It was a good thing a fire was crackling in the hearth, otherwise I would have frozen on the spot and not only my nipples would be hard.

"Holy fuck, Emmett, answer my question if you want me to let you humiliate me further!"

"Last time I checked, the pretty brunette didn't seem so bad. She was with Edward when I came to warn him that…" but Emmett didn't finish that thought. "Regardless, let's just say that my brother wasn't happy at all that I disturbed him. I think he was trying to comfort your friend in his own special way…"

He leaned over to slide my skirt down my legs.

"Comfort the marquise? Why did she need to be comforted?"

Recalling Bella's departure with Edward earlier today, the answer appeared obvious. She must have undergone Aro's wrath.

I let the slave trainer pull my legs apart to shackle them. I was spread-eagled on the cross now. However, I didn't give a damn what he was going to do to me next because I wasn't going to enjoy it. Shit.

"Carlisle wanted to see Edward, Rose, but before he left his apartment, I had time to extract some information from him. Apparently, Aro took care of your friend's punishment himself and overused the whip. He made her bleed like hell and lose consciousness, or so I assume. Edward wants to take care of her himself," he concluded while he started caressing my breasts.

Unfortunately, try as he might spending hours stimulating my whole body, it would all be in vain; I wouldn't get aroused. So in order to distract myself, I thought about what had happened to Bella. Surely she wouldn't hate Edward anymore after this fateful day, would she?

"Lord God, demon girl, I could cum in my pants just teasing your tits all night long!"

It was probably meant to be a compliment…

"Be my guest, big guy," I said in a sarcastic tone.

After he spent a while stroking me without inducing any reaction from me, Emmett realized that something wasn't quite right. He inserted a finger in my slit.

"What's the matter, Rosalie? Why aren't you wet?"

How was he going to react to what I was about to tell him?

"If it's any consolation, it's not your fault. That's what I wanted to explain a little while ago, but I got sidetracked somehow… It's not only my friends' fate that prevents me from relaxing. In fact, I am very relaxed right now. But the truth is I'm incapable of enjoying any of this if I'm not in control. So you can take me as many times as you wish, honey, but don't expect that I'll be screaming my pleasure wantonly because it's not going to happen."

There, I said it. Now he could use me like a sex toy if that's what he wanted. But he looked at me with a very offended glare.

"Who the fuck do you think I am, duchesse? Do I look like a savage by any chance? I don't want to use you just to satisfy my libido. I'm not like those bastards whom I work for! And for your information, there's never been a woman who wasn't able to climax under my care, and I'd like you to at least let me try to give you pleasure, and not only with my tongue, if you know what I mean."

"It'll be a waste of your time, I can assure you. I need to be the one in control to get aroused and have an orgasm," I repeated stubbornly.

But Emmett wasn't discouraged a bit. He smiled with all his teeth.

"You want to bet, Rosie sweetheart?"

"Emmett, darling, if you need to get laid, I give you permission. You don't have to-"

"I've been raised to be a gentleman, Rose, not a brute who would fuck a woman when she's not ready. You almost insulted me there!"

He started to untie me from the cross and I saw his face turning dark.

"Yet I had the impression you were not being gentle with the slaves that you bring here," I remarked, remembering his words _"… I'm going to be easy on you… at first…"_

"I'm not a caveman, Rosalie, contrary to what it may seem. But after what you just confessed, if you'd not been soaking wet the last time you were here, I'd believe you were just acting…"

"Oh no, dear! I wet very easily when I ride a man who has no means to resist me! Although I must admit I would have loved to become an actress. The only time I accompanied my parents to Versailles, we attended a play by Molière, _The Imaginary Invalid_*. I went to see Molière after the performance and I begged him to take me in his troupe. He was willing to accept if my father agreed…"

Emmett was done unbinding me and he lifted me in his arms.

"And what happened then? Why didn't you stay in Versailles?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Jean-Baptiste Poquelin died two days after he met me, Emmett. My career as an actress was over before it even started," I sighed. "Where are you taking me now?"

"Stop asking questions and just try to loosen up, gorgeous. I'm taking you to my experiment table," he replied with a throaty voice as he walked toward the table.

Gosh, the poor guy was in all probabilities stone hard, what with me naked in his arms. I didn't want to shatter his illusions if he really believed he'd be able to make me climax all by himself. I was tired of arguing anyway so I didn't protest.

He gently dropped me on the table, in a lying position. It was covered with animal skin for better comfort. He then reclined the upper part of it and it gave me the impression of sitting in a chaise longue. Needless to say there were shackles at every edge of this peculiar table, and Emmett used them on my wrists once he had my arms over my head. He didn't look glum anymore and his eyes were burning with anticipation. I didn't want to disappoint him, but I couldn't see how he would succeed where all my other lovers had failed.

"Ah, Rosie, do you have any idea how fucking desirable you are, lying like this on my table?"

Well yes, actually I could figure that much…

"I'm sorry I'm forced to immobilize your arms, but I really don't want you to run away…"

"Don't worry, sweetie, I still can kick you with my heels if you hurt me while playing doctor," I replied cynically.

Emmett glanced at me with another offended look as if, indeed, I'd insulted him.

"I'm going to confide in you, sweet angel. Well, it's not really a secret since every girl under my responsibility knows it, but there's something I do to them, something that makes them addicted to me and very content to spend time here with me. Even the ones who are somewhat "in love" with Edward recognize that I'm worth as much as my brother when it comes to pleasuring them. I have them always asking for more…"

Well, these revelations definitely stopped me from worrying about Bella. She seemed to be in good hands. Emmett didn't give any details about his famous "something" as I watched him digging through one of his cabinets. He came back with only a little jar of ointment.

"In case I can't make you soak with desire, there's always the lube," he explained with another of his ravaging smiles.

"If you want to screw me, Emmett-bear, you don't need to waste your time with foreplay. Just use the damn lube and fuck me as hard as you want. You could have taken me earlier on the cross for that matter. I really don't understand why you keep on-"

At that instant my lover gave me another kiss, not tender at all this time, more impetuous, to prevent me from objecting further. He was standing to my left and only had to lean over to reach my lips. While he was trying to frolic with my tongue, I felt his hands going down along my ribs and then brushing my stomach, and I had to admit that his touch left me less indifferent than I predicted. Moreover, I was beginning to feel the distinctive warmth in my lower belly which Emmett was now stroking with his fingers, all the while continuing to kiss me as if my mouth was quenching a mysterious thirst in him.

He let go of my lips to catch his breath and I heard him mumble with a husky voice, "Holy torture, you're driving me crazy with your goddess body, Rosalie Hale. I've been waiting my whole life for a woman like you; I don't think I'll be able to survive without you anymore…"

It was certainly not a good moment to remind him that technically I belonged to his employers. Then again maybe this fact could encourage him to make them pay for all their despicable actions. But perhaps he'd lost his wealth and that he desperately needed the salary the Volturi were paying him…

Instead of resuming his kiss, he let his lips wandering on my breasts, and against all odds I felt a wave of bliss running through me. He swirled his tongue around my nipples which hardened again under the sensuous assault. I let out a moan and I wanted to pinch myself to be certain I wasn't dreaming, but of course it was impossible with my shackled wrists.

"Please, comte, don't stop what you're doing; I can feel something is lighting deep down my belly," I said as if my body was possessed by a stranger.

"Your wish is my command, madame la duchesse," my lover bantered.

He must have been very pleased with himself, having succeeded in making me so receptive to his sensuous touch. He started gently sucking my nipples while his hands inexorably slid down toward my pussy which was slowly awakening. Then he began to explore it with his fingers, smoothly massaging my folds, creating another wave of ecstasy that I didn't expect. I arched my hips involuntarily.

"Did I hurt you, sweetheart?" the slave tamer worried.

"No, Emmett, I'm just surprised that my body is reacting like this. It's new to me."

It was disconcerting to realize how easy it had been for him to ignite me; he would surely believe that my former conquests were not worth shit in bed, and he might be right. Holy crap…

I hadn't noticed the lower part of the table could retract, but then Emmett walked away to stand by my knees and he pulled a lever. Next thing I knew my knees were hanging in the air and the comte de Morvalle was able to position himself between my legs. That's where he resumed his kissing this time, targeting my inner thighs while his fingers ventured closer and closer to my slit. There was no doubt that my clitoris was swollen with desire now. Emmett must have seen it, because his tongue was soon reacquainting itself with it, teasing it in every possible and conceivable way.

The sensation of my lover's mouth enfolding my nub and my labia was mind blowing, and I was fully aware that I was headed toward my release if he continued to stimulate me like this. I wanted to cry in joy, but other sensations even stronger took over me at that precise moment and made me lose my ability to think. Indeed, Emmett's fingers were now caressing my inner walls in search of my most sensitive areas, while he used his other hand to rouse my other hole. He seemed to be rejoicing in what he was doing. Eventually he sucked in my clit and it triggered a meteoric orgasm. Several waves of pleasure ran through me and my whole body contracted as I let out the scream I'd told Emmett wouldn't come. This, actually, was kind of humiliating, come to think of it…

I tried to recover and slow my breathing, but it turned out to be impossible because Emmett wasn't done massaging my vaginal and anal walls with his skilled fingers, and I felt another orgasm coming its way. The comte looked up to watch my expression, which was a mix of gratitude and contentment, and it made him work even harder to please me with his caresses. The next minute I climaxed in his hands, literally, and when he removed his fingers from my pussy, they were completely soaked.

"Well, it seems I won't need to use the lube after all," he commented while licking his fingers clean. "You're a feast both for the eyes and the palate, duchesse d'Essanges. You taste exquisite, and it was wise not to bet against me, darling, for you would have lost!"

He was visibly very proud of himself. He untied my wrists so he could position me closer to the end of the table without stretching my arms. Then he quickly undid his fly and freed his erect cock before grabbing my thighs and positioning himself in front of my pussy.

His voice was barely recognizable when he said, "I don't want to go hard on you, Rosalie, but I can't guarantee that I won't. I've been waiting this moment for too long…"

And with that, he lifted me a little, putting his hands under my ass, and he penetrated me without hesitation and very easily because I had never been that wet before. Like the other night, I had the feeling that Emmett's dick had been manufactured to fit perfectly into my sex, and this thought aroused me even more.

"Fucking hell, you're unbelievable! You feel so damn good!" my lover exclaimed, ecstatic.

After only a few swift thrusts, he was unable to hold back any longer and his body tensed as he shot his release in several jerks deep inside me. Alas, it was way too fast for me to follow him and cum again in the trail of his own orgasm; my arousal couldn't rise enough in so little time, and slowly what had been building crashed down. I didn't mind much, though; I had my fair share of pleasure just before.

When Emmett's moment of bliss had subsided, he withdrew from me and carried me to the bed. He lay down beside me to catch his breath and to admire my body. He had become addicted to it in less than three days. It wasn't enough, though; I needed him to be in love with me so he would agree to help us getting away from this shithole. All in due time, I mused.

We stayed silent for a couple of minutes before I decided I had nothing to lose and asked him the question that was gnawing at me ever since he'd come to fetch me.

"Now that you had your fuck, honey, I expect that you'll explain why you were looking anxious when you were waiting for me."

Emmett sighed deeply, "I was anxious because of Jasper. He came out of his coma earlier this evening."

I frowned in confusion. What the slave trainer just announced wasn't good news for the Volturi's male prisoners, but it should have made him happy since it meant he wouldn't have to spend his entire days outside the city anymore.

"I don't understand. Isn't it good news for you? You'll be able to spend your days with me if you want to, and continue your "experiments" on me. Because don't take it the wrong way, but even though you had me climax while I was submitting to you, you need practice with the screwing part," I stated, nonchalantly playing with his chest hair – he had untied his shirt when joining me in the bed.

"I know, darling. I lacked patience and I'm sorry. As for Jasper, I'm not sure he'll be able to resume his job. You see, he's out of limbo all right, but apparently he lost his memory," Emmett explained. "When he woke up, he said something about being assaulted by dogs while trying to protect Alice from her uncle. It's pure delirium if you ask me. Truth be told, I think Jasper is just good for the madhouse… So now you know what's bothering me."

Upon hearing him, I could understand his mood better, but I didn't think Jasper was en route to the asylum. That story involving dogs was an actual fact, if I was to believe what my father had reported to my mother about Alice's childhood. However, I couldn't make out how Jasper knew about this matter which took place fifteen years ago give or take…

I elected not to tell anything to Emmett for the moment and only commented, "That guy could rot in hell for all I care after what he did to Bella. I don't understand how he can be your friend. You're nothing like him."

Emmett seemed to be mulling over what he could tell me to justify this friendship. But during this time, an ominous thought made its way in my mind. Was it possible that Jasper had really gone mad and that he was now obsessing about Alice? My God! She was in the infirmary with him! I had to make sure that someone was there with her to keep her safe. I clambered out of the bed in haste.

"Emmett, give me something to put on and lead me to your father's place right now!"

"What? But I was about to go for round two! Where's the emergency, duchesse?"

"Alice is in danger!" I shouted, half-hysterical.

Emmett found my clothes and gave them back to me without a word, and a few minutes later he was escorting me to the doctor. Jasper Whitlock would pay dearly if he dared step too close to my best friend.

*****_**Le malade imaginaire **_**in French.**

**I hope the wait wasn't too long this time...**

**As always, I like to hear from you. So be kind, review.**

**Thank you, ALE, for taking the time to help me improving my writing. You rock :-)**

**Milk**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N1: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, the author we don't hear much about these days but who is the reason why you're reading my story right now.**

**And of course, a huge thanks to my regular followers (you know who you are), because by letting me know what you think, you're the reason I keep on translating this smutty/quirky/period fiction.**

**Good reading and check my other A/N at the bottom, if you think I forgot to say something.**

**Chapter 29**

**Winds of change**

**CarlislePOV**

Even though I was very busy with three patients under my care since early morning, I couldn't stop thinking about Isabella's terrible fate when Aro asked Edward to administer an exemplary punishment to her.

I couldn't even remember the last time Edward had to administer such a punishment. Moreover, I knew that despite my son's tendencies to become aroused when punishing a slave, he didn't enjoy beating a woman just to inflict pain. In fact, Emmett and Edward judged it deplorable that the lords of Volterra caused so many injuries necessitating my care, given the fact that said injuries were just the consequences of normal "usage" of the girls.

When my sons punished the sex slaves, they made it their duty not to use more than a certain amount of strength in the spanking, whipping or flogging. It was a paradox somehow: in theory they were the only persons supposed to discipline the captives, but in reality the Volturi didn't hesitate to do it themselves, much to Edward's displeasure, for those men didn't know the first thing about control. In the punitive context, if a spanking was particularly harsh, my sons had all the necessary creams and ointments in their training rooms to treat the girls before sending them back to the women's quarters.

Most of the time, Edward was able to punish the girls less violently than requested by his employers, and he only pretended he had done all that they had asked of him. Never did the Volturi pay him a visit in the castle's basements to verify what he was doing.

This thought should have appeased me, but I had a bad feeling about today. I wasn't sure Edward would be able to feign indifference when he was summoned by Aro. When the ruler summoned me to his chamber to treat his wound, he'd appeared resolute to ensure that the marquise de Courville and the comtesse de Marillac pay dearly for their actions. If the threats he voiced while I was stitching his penis were not so Dantesque, I'd have laughed at him; he more than deserved his misfortune. But Aro clearly let me know that if the two new slaves didn't receive a severe enough correction, he and his brothers would torture the other captives on purpose, oblivious, it seemed, to the fact that in doing so they risked damaging the girls permanently. Or maybe Aro didn't mind having to send someone to Candie to buy new slaves…

Edward blanched when I told him about Aro's intentions. He didn't want to whip two girls who were only victims of their masters' lustful whims. Indeed, if that imbecile Aro had waited for Edward's approval before summoning the young aristocrats to him in the middle of the night, today he wouldn't be a humiliated and diminished man seeking retribution. From that standpoint, Isabella and Alice weren't actually responsible for what happened to him.

In addition, yesterday Edward had confessed that the marquise was not leaving him indifferent, which made me realize that he was probably facing a huge moral dilemma right now. He was a wreck when I sent him to rest, yet I doubted he would be able to sleep knowing what the Volturi expected of him.

My mind was bombarded with questions as I got Alice to drink the soporific tisane so I could immobilize her injured leg with a splint. There was no way I would do it if she wasn't asleep, for the manipulations I had to do would probably add to her current pain. Fortunately, she turned out to be an obedient patient. While she was drinking the beverage, a mix of sedative and analgesic herbs, I tried my best to explain the situation.

"Mademoiselle de Marillac, as I told you earlier, you don't have to fear Aro's retaliation as long as you stay in the infirmary. I don't know exactly how much time it will take for your knee to heal completely, but I'll have a message sent to your masters to inform them of your critical condition, even though you're really not in _that_ bad shape."

"It's very generous of you, Doctor Cullen, wanting to protect me from those horrible men. My only regret is that there's nothing you can do for Isabella," the comtesse sighed with a sleepy voice.

"If it's any consolation, Alice," I said, "know that Edward has a bigger heart than it seems and he'll do everything in his power so that your friend won't suffer too much during the punishment Aro wants him to give her."

The young noble girl didn't say anything because the drug she just drank had her slumbering almost instantly. I worked on her for a while before moving to Jasper's bed to change his position. When I was done with him, I realized that Jacob's eyes were wide open and he was watching me very intensely, but at the same time he looked confused. On the other hand, he didn't seem to be suffering as much from his back wounds.

"What's going on, Doctor Cullen? How the hell did the comtesse end up in here with a leg injury?" he asked, perplexed.

He was in a sitting position now and could see the splint on Alice's leg. I didn't answer his question right away; instead I asked, "How do you feel this morning, boy? Are you still in a lot of pain?"

"No, Doctor, it's not as bad as it was yesterday, but thank you for your concern. I'm mostly anxious now. Would you please enlighten me about last night's events? When I fell asleep Alice wasn't here…"

It would be useless to hide the truth from Jacob, so I summarized the situation for him. "Aro, Caius and Marcus didn't want to wait any longer to "play" with their new "acquisitions," Jacob. They ignored Edward's advice and summoned Isabella and Alice in the middle of the night…"

"Oh! Fucking shit! Are you telling me that Isabella stayed with these bastards during all this time? That she's still with them as we speak?"

The young slave could barely contain his rage. I sensed he was ready to jump off of his bed any second to pay a visit to his masters, and I couldn't blame him.

"Don't panic, boy. Your mistress didn't let them have their wicked way with her. Actually, she injured Aro before fleeing the bedchamber with Alice. It's during their escape that the comtesse fell down the stairs and broke her leg…"

Instead of appeasing him, my words made the prisoner even more nervous.

"But, Doctor, that's not reassuring at all! It's nice to know that nothing can happen to Alice as long as she stays here, but it doesn't resolve Isabella's case. You just said she hurt one of her masters. Surely they'll want revenge for that! Maybe they will torture her like Jasper tortured me!"

"Edward's the one in charge of taming the marquise," I cut Jacob off, "so he's the one who will have to punish her, and I'm positive that he'll do everything to avoid abusing your mistress."

The young man stared at me, suspicious and doubtful.

"Your son is no better than your employers, Mr. Cullen. I heard him talking with Jasper the other day. He considers the women in the harem as mere commodities; in his opinion they are only good to be used to satisfy his base instincts!"

At first I didn't know what to say to Jacob because, unfortunately, he was right to a certain extent. He continued, "His exchange with Jasper on our way back from the inn was totally lacking respect toward Isabella. So I'm pretty convinced that he'll take a lot of pleasure beating her up at Aro's request…"

I sighed loudly before interrupting him, "Sometimes appearances can be deceiving, Jacob. It's true that Edward is an opportunist when it comes to the sex slaves. However, I can assure you that he would never hurt Isabella deliberately. At least not anymore..."

There was fire in the lackey's eyes has he listened to me defending my son.

"You're his father. It's only natural that you try to protect him. But obviously you're lacking objectivity."

"Listen, young man, it's very honorable of you to want to save the marquise from the Volturi's hold, but you need to realize that it's also my son's goal. As for me, objective or not, I'm just trying to make the sex slaves' life more bearable. For, as terrible as their fate might be, it used to be much worse before our arrival in Volterra, believe me!"

Jacob said nothing for several minutes, letting me clean his wounds and apply an analgesic ointment on them before I put on new dressings. His back had really improved since I first brought him here.

"I didn't even think to ask what Isabella did to Aro," he finally commented.

"She tore his penis with her teeth," I replied placidly.

The young groom turned pale as death.

"You're utterly naïve, Doctor, if you think Edward will be able to spare Isabella from the worst. Aro must be mad with rage toward her at this very moment. I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to punish her himself, in order to show her who's in command here and make her understand the seriousness of her action," he said with an altered voice.

I hadn't thought of this eventuality before, but I didn't want Jacob to worry more than he already did. "Aro is absolutely not capable of seeking revenge by himself at the moment. I just stitched his manhood and he can barely walk to the bathroom without help."

But my patient didn't seem swayed.

"Monsieur de Morvalle, I've only been in Volterra for three days, and yet I've got the feeling I know more about those despots who employ you than you do yourself. You're certainly aware that the Volturi have people at their service. I don't know where your sons' quarters are located, but I don't see what would prevent Aro from seeking help to get there and then asking Edward to step back and leave Isabella's punishment to him. It's my understanding that your son has all the accessories needed to inflict a lot of pain…"

This time Jacob had gone too far. I couldn't leave him with the impression that Edward and Emmett were torturers at the Volturi's service. I had to explain him what their job consisted of.

"Wait a minute," I cut him off. "You seem to think that my heirs are unscrupulous brutes the likes of Jasper Whitlock and that they use their training rooms to beat the crap out of the captives. They have better things to do with their time…"

"Better things like what, Doctor?" he questioned. "You should admit that your sons are two sex maniacs who spend their days punishing the girls under their watch just to get to fuck them senseless afterward!"

Lord God! Poor Jacob! If that's what he thought, no wonder he hated the guardians of the harem so much. He believed they were two depraved men, and the worst part in all this was that the appearances proved him right.

I sighed anew before I tried to clear things up. "Jacob, generally speaking, my sons are here to protect the slaves while training them, and they also insure their sexual well-being. They are not the savages you imagine in your mind."

"But if Edward is responsible for the training of these women, it means he can abuse them with impunity!" the lackey replied disgustedly.

"That's where you're mistaken in your assessment of the situation, boy. Emmett and Edward are not rapists and they would never sleep with a slave without her consent."

The young man frowned all the while trying to stand up.

"Could you help me, Doc? I'm sick of having to use a chamber pot when I'm fully aware that you have running water in this fucking palace…"

I helped him walk to my water closet and closed the door behind him. He kept on talking even then. "What you just told me doesn't make any sense, comte. You said the harem prisoners agree to get screwed after a spanking? Are they masochistic or what?"

Fortunately, I knew exactly what a training session was about, or else I would have been embarrassed by my heirs' conduct. "Even when Edward must punish a girl with a whip or a riding crop, at the end of the punishment he always uses the accessories to arouse the offender. And when he brings a slave in his dungeon for a session of training, it's to show her what to expect to feel with the various punishing devices and pleasure enhancers that her masters could choose to use on her. One way or the other, the time spent in the taming room is almost always for the purpose of inducing the captives' arousal. In the end, they inevitably want a release. And my sons would never deny it since one part of their job is to keep them sexually satisfied," I reiterated.

"Okay, I see your point, Doctor Cullen, but it doesn't change the fact that your sons are taking advantage of the situation!" Jacob retorted as he exited the toilet, looking indignant.

"I'm fully aware of that, but it so happens that the girls are way better off since we are living here, so I'm willing to close my eyes to these circumstances. Edward and his brother are good lovers, according to the women's testimonies when they're brought to me for one reason or another. It's all that matters to me, because being sexually satiated thanks to my sons compensates them a little for their masters' cruel manners."

Isabella's friend made a dubious pout.

"But then, don't you fear those poor girls could develop deeper feelings toward their guardians? It seems to me that the last thing your sons would want is for the captives to fall in love with them…"

And what about the opposite? I wondered. I reflected on Edward's weird behavior since the arrival of the new prisoners. Could he be falling in love with Isabella? He would have a very hard time if it was the case because the marquise obviously hated him. In fact, she wanted him to disappear from the face of the earth.

I came back from my musing and answered Jacob's question, "As I said, Edward's not a rapist, but nor is he a saint. And it's true that he takes advantage of his position here, but he doesn't show any feelings toward the girls; he remains cold and irreverent so the captives think he's a heartless jerk despite the pleasure he gives them."

"You know, Doc, some women love that kind of bastard. Moreover, you admitted earlier that Edward's not indifferent to the marquise de Courville. Is he getting a taste of his own medicine? Because I'm warning you right now that I won't let him play with Isabella's feelings if _he_ doesn't feel anything for her!"

"Well, Jacob, that's what I've been trying to explain: your mistress succeeded, by God knows what miracle, in piercing Edward's armor. He confessed to me that he's incapable of pretending he's made of ice in her presence."

"That doesn't mean anything," the groom cut me off once more. "Isabella Swan is an exquisite young girl and he could simply find her very attractive, but that might not prevent him from obeying Aro's orders if that monster wants her to pay dearly for what she did to him."

That Jacob boy was very stubborn, and I was running out of arguments. I was sure that Edward was feeling something more than just physical attraction toward Isabella, because physical attraction is what he felt for half the women he saw on a daily basis. He had confessed that the marquise was different from the other captives and that she almost made him lose control. It was proof enough that he saw something more in her, wasn't it? He wouldn't be so upset at her fate if she was an ordinary slave in his eyes. I thought about Tanya with whom he had a special connection. Yet despite this bond, he'd always been in control with her and didn't care much about the brutal way Aro behaved with her.

"Jacob, when I told Edward how Aro was angry and wanted to see Isabella punished as soon as possible, he had a meltdown in front of me. Honestly, I'd never seen him react like this with any other slave. I can guarantee you that he'll try to lesser your mistress's sentence, and certainly not take pleasure in administering it," I concluded.

Maybe the young man would have found another reason to contradict me again, but he was cut short by a knock at the door at that very moment. When I noticed that nobody entered the main area of my apartment, I assumed the person knocking was Esme Platt. She was shy and didn't like to intrude. It was approaching noon and I'd asked Alec to arrange for my meal to be delivered here once more. It was the only way I'd found to get the opportunity to see Isabella's charming nanny. I went to the door and there she was; she looked even prettier today than at our first encounter. I wondered whether she'd styled her hair because she knew she'd see me. I hoped I was the reason for the wide smile she greeted me with.

"Here's your meal, Carlisle," she said, still smiling.

She really seemed happy to see me. But perhaps she was just hoping to receive some good news about Alice.

"Please, Esme, will you stay and share this tray of food with me?" I asked warmly.

"I don't want to abuse your time, comte. I know that you're very busy at the moment with three patients under your care," she hesitated.

"You never abuse my time, my dear," I replied in a familiar tone to put her at ease. "I was discussing the Volturi's sex slaves' fate with Jacob. But we can change the subject if you prefer. I wouldn't want to upset or offend you with such a touchy matter."

Esme's expression darkened suddenly.

"I'd rather you tell me how little Alice is doing, Carlisle. There are rumors circulating in the harem and the kitchen that she injured herself while fleeing her masters, but all I learned from Isabella is that she was unconscious when Edward brought her to you."

"That's correct, but she wasn't unconscious for long. Her injury is not _that_ serious. She fractured her knee in the stairs and I'm taking advantage of this unfortunate accident and extracting her from the Volturi's grip." I said as I led my guest to the table.

Jacob hadn't returned to his bed; he probably heard me talking to Esme and he wanted to join in the chat. He was lying on one of my settees.

"Would you like to eat with us, Jacob?" I asked politely.

It would be futile to hope for a more private moment with Esme in my quarters: there was always too much going on here at any given time. Besides, it was premature to contemplate a serious relationship with Isabella's governess. Heck, I didn't even know if the feelings I had for her were reciprocated.

When she saw Jacob settled in my lounge, Esme hurried to his side.

"Jesus, my poor boy! Jasper Whitlock deserves to rot in hell for what he did to you!" she exclaimed, outraged.

"Don't worry about me, Esme. I'm much better today. So, is it true that you're working in the palace's kitchen?"

"Indeed, I have that privilege, for the Volturi didn't want me as a sex slave. I'm too old for that kind of function. So I have to look after my protégées from afar. But enough about me. You must be famished, you're pale as death. Come sit with us; I prepared plenty of food for the doctor, just in case…"

I felt a little twinge in my heart upon hearing Esme call me 'the doctor' as if I were a secondary role in a play, but what exactly was I expecting? I would have to be more eloquent toward her if I wanted her to see my feelings for her.

She didn't have to ask the lackey twice. She helped him stand and he sat with us at the table. She hadn't been exaggerating about the food. The tray she brought me had enough food to feed a small army: several meat terrines, a whole salmon, a plate garnished with quails and vegetables, salads, baguette and cheese, pastries, and a bottle of wine. I grabbed some glasses from my cabinet and then filled them generously with the red liquid. Esme passed the dishes, still looking concerned.

I made another attempt at reassuring her, "Don't worry about my other patients, dear Esme. Alice is sound asleep, and as for Jasper, frankly I don't give a damn if he never gets out of his comatose state."

"But Carlisle, he's going to dry out like an old plum," she sighed.

"So you want him to rot in hell but God forbids that he start looking like a piece of parchment while still alive?" I teased my guest.

"Actually, I'd rather he wakes up so we can tell him what a brute he is. I can hardly believe how bloodthirsty he is. There must be a way to get him to change…"

I was about to point out that it was probably the nature of his work which had turned Jasper a barbarian, but Jacob sidetracked me, "So you saw Bella this morning, Esme? I heard Aro didn't have his way with her…"

"Yes, Jake. As I said, I saw her briefly in the dining room, talking with Rosalie. And before the duchesse joined her, she had time to tell me that she and Alice avoided the worst last night. But still, Carlisle," she continued, turning in my direction, "I hope with all my heart that even though Bella disobeyed Aro, Edward won't punish her too severely. She was only trying to protect her friend, you know…"

Poor Esme seemed to think of me as some kind of mediator. Should I tell her the truth? That Edward wasn't the one deciding the punishment that would be inflicted on the marquise? But Jacob interjected, speaking first between two bites of bread, "I think that Edward will not be the one who'll get to punish Bella. Fucking crap, she bit Aro's dick! It's obvious he's going to want a personal revenge, the bastard!"

"Oh my God! That's horrendous!" Esme exclaimed, distraught. "Carlisle, you treated his wound, didn't you? So you must know what his intentions are, right?"

"I only know that he holds Alice and Isabella responsible for his misfortune and he won't let them get away unscathed. Obviously he can't have the comtesse de Marillac pay for what she did as long as she's under my watch, but I got the impression, when I was with him, that he's not going to make Isabella wait for his retaliation…"

Esme stared at me with determination.

"Isn't there anything at all that you can do to save her from her terrible fate, Carlisle?"

The way she spoke sounded as if her feelings toward me depended on what I'd tell her. It saddened me to some extent, for I had nothing to do with any of this mess. I had to explain why my hands were tied, figuratively speaking.

"Alas, my dear friend, the answer is no. Aro threatened to severely torture the other women in the harem if someone was to try to put a stop to Isabella's punishment. Believe me, I'm aware that this is an odious blackmailing, and you have no idea how appalled it makes me feel," I sighed.

Jacob was listening carefully and he furrowed a brow, "Doctor Cullen, there must be a way to neutralize those fucking rulers and to put an end to their tyranny once and for all!"

I could see where the lackey was headed, but it wasn't that simple. The Volturi also employed mercenaries in case there was a massive uprising among the male slaves working in the fields.

"The problem is that I'm the only one in Volterra who truly wishes to put an end to the Volturi's depravities," I replied. "My sons are still quite young and they go along with the current situation because it allows them to satisfy their libido. They only live in the present and don't reflect much, if at all, on the eventual consequences of this sexual servitude on the captives. As for thinking of triggering a mutiny among the male slaves, it would be a lost cause because of the mercenaries lurking in different part of the domain, waiting for the moment when Jasper alone would fail to keep a hold on each and every prisoner."

"This is so tragic, Carlisle," Esme repeated. "Bella's fate if she'd married Lord Newton and lived on his property in Corsica wasn't joyful, but at least the duc de Cresson is not a sexual deviant, nor a man who beats women for sport…"

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that," Jacob muttered, emptying his glass of wine.

"I've heard the rumors about Michael Newton, young man," she cut him off dryly. "It's true that he's a womanizer, but none of his conquests ever complained about being abused!"

"Regardless, Esme, the fact remains that Bella deserved a better suitor to begin with," the groom went on.

And since my guest seemed surprised to see Jacob getting furious at a man they both knew only by hearsay, the young man was given no choice but to reveal the monetary transaction that was to take place right after the wedding ceremony. Apparently, the Swan de Courville had plainly sold their only daughter to the Cresson d'Alembert's heir to clear his tainted and questionable reputation. I wasn't very surprised by those revelations, for Mike Newton's father was a pushy man without any sense of morality. Esme then admitted that she knew Isabella's father was going to receive money in exchange for his daughter; at first she was merely resentful toward the marquis without realizing her protégée's future in-laws only wanted a wife for their son to stop the gossiping, which was no better.

We continued our casual conversation around the improvised feast until late in the afternoon. Eventually, Esme had to excuse herself because she needed to go prepare the supper, and Jacob started to complain again about the pain caused by his wounds. I had him drink another analgesic/sedative tisane, and soon he fell asleep.

My day was far from over, but I would have liked to take advantage of the sudden quietness in my apartment to have a nap of my own. Yet it wasn't to be, for as soon as I dozed off on the settee occupied earlier by Jacob, I heard Emmett's booming voice in my parlor.

"So, Carlisle, any change in Jasper's condition?"

Forty-eight hours had passed since Jasper slipped into a coma and my son was already tired of spending his entire days outside the city rather than working on the training of the duchesse d'Essanges. He had completely recovered from his peculiar experience with the young woman two days ago. It was clear that Rosalie Hale wasn't innocent and naïve like Isabella Swan. I tried to imagine what the outcome would have been if Aro had asked for the duchesse instead of the comtesse. In all probabilities, he would be in an even worse state right now. Together, Isabella and Rosalie would have been able to injure him way more seriously. I smiled at the thought of those two gorgeous women tearing Aro's family jewels apart.

"What's so funny?" Emmett questioned, seeing the contentment in my face.

"I was thinking about Rosalie Hale, and how she would have dealt with Aro," I replied while slowly straightening up.

"But I heard through the grapevine that Isabella Swan didn't do bad at all at humiliating our employer…," Emmett trailed off before going on. "I guess Edward will have a very hard time with this girl as well. And that's all for the best!"

He was visibly still holding a grudge against Edward because of the way my younger son had made fun of him yesterday morning.

"If you mean he's going to have a hard time taming Isabella so she will submit, I can already tell you he's never going to obtain any positive results with her, and for more reasons than just one. First and foremost, he's not able to stay in control when she's naked in front of him. And then, in addition to losing his composure – which makes it impossible for him to accomplish his job as a slave trainer – I have the impression that Edward is feeling more than just carnal desire toward the marquise. He can't bear the thought of her being brutalized by her masters…"

I saw astonishment in my oldest son's face.

"Fucking Lord! This isn't good at all, Carlisle! If he fears that she'll get brutalized by the Volturi, he himself will never be able to administer the exemplary punishment that they're demanding!"

"This whole situation could have serious repercussions on Isabella," I continued to explain. "She already hates Edward with all her heart, so you certainly understand that if, and I say_ if_, he's able to keep his composure and hide his feelings toward her from Aro, and he inflicts the damn punishment her masters require, she's going to want to strangle him. Frankly, I'd rather Jacob's hypothesis was right…"

Emmett stared at me, confused.

"What? What did Jacob say?"

"He thinks Aro's going to discipline Isabella himself."

"Well, at least if it were the case, he could change his strategy with her and try to do some damage control," my son retorted sarcastically.

We heard hoarse complaints coming from the infirmary and I hurried to the other room with Emmett on my heels. I then saw Jasper turning his head from left to right and back again as if he was being pestered by something invisible. Emmett stayed back while I leaned over the man who appeared to be out of his coma. I sighed deeply in relief. I wouldn't have to worry anymore that the Volturi's employee died of acute dehydration. As for his slightly atrophied muscles, time alone would rebuild them.

When he opened his eyes, I noticed they were haggard, as if he was experiencing extreme anxiety. Despite this fact, I tried to look optimistic so as to not worsen whatever it was that had him looking so desperate.

"Ah, Jasper, I'm really glad you're back among us!"

Upon hearing me, his edginess turned into confusion.

"Who are you, sir? And where am I?" he asked with an almost aggressive tone.

The relief I'd just felt completely disappeared. Nevertheless, I tried to keep a neutral voice when I answered, "I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Jasper, and if you're asking these questions, I'm afraid it's because the damage to your brain made you amnesic."

My patient seemed very startled by my diagnosis.

"Amnesic? Not at all, Mr. Cullen; I was assaulted by dogs while trying to extract Alice from her uncle's clutches."

As I listened to Jasper recount what he believed he had lived through – and wondered if it was only rambling – I came to think of Edward, who I hadn't seen since morning.

"Emmett, go warn your brother that Jasper came out of his coma," I ordered.

But instead of complying, he approached the bed and stated loud and clear, "But what's it with him telling he's got attacked by dogs? And what did he say about Alice? That's not amnesia, Carlisle; that's delirium!"

Couldn't he keep his opinion to himself? Jasper didn't need to know that we worried about his mental state.

"Good lord, I'm not raving! Little Alice is in great danger if she stays with her uncle!"

Emmett stared more attentively at his friend, and I'd have sworn he was on the edge of crying, depending on the male slaves' guardian's next comment.

"My goodness, stop staring at Jasper like he's a circus freak and go get Edward!" I snapped.

At last Emmett did what he was told and I could better focus on what I was going to say to Jasper, who seemed more desperate by the second even though he was making a huge effort to conceal it. At least this hadn't changed: Jasper had always been very good at hiding his emotions.

"Please, Doctor Cullen, tell me Alice wasn't killed by the dog?" he asked again.

I'd never seen the young man this anxious before. It was really disconcerting. And how was I supposed to interpret his words?

"I don't know where you got that story involving dogs, Jasper, but Alice is safe and sound. Right now she's sleeping in the bed facing yours," I reassured him.

"Can I see her?" Jasper insisted feverishly.

I didn't quite understand his worry about Alice. And now he was trying to clamber out of his bed all by himself. Clearly he didn't realize the gravity of the damage caused by his coma. I offered him my support to help him sit.

"Why do you worry so much about Alice anyway? You should drink plenty of water for starters; you're completely dehydrated," I said with a sigh.

However, my patient seemed to not care about my advice. He persisted, "I'll drink after I've seen the little one. And first, I still don't know where I am."

Perhaps if I meekly answered his questions, he'd listen to me in the end.

"You're in the castle's infirmary. And you can call me Carlisle, you know. It's not typical for you to use a formal tone with your entourage."

I helped him stand up. Needless to say, he could barely hold himself upright.

"Why am I so weak?" he asked, holding me tight to walk toward Alice's bed.

"You've been in a coma for forty-eight hours, Jasper. That's two days during which you had nothing to drink or eat. Moreover, you must be atrociously stiff. I sincerely think that you're very lucky not to be in a worse shape than you are as it is, boy," I admitted point blank.

Upon hearing my answer, the young man examined himself more carefully, as if he didn't know who he was anymore. He finally said in a hoarse voice, "You're right, Carlisle, I really lost my memory. There was no infirmary in the Volturi's palace when I left the city with my father to go buy some new slaves at the Candie market."

That was a detail which could help uncover the extent of his amnesia.

"What year was that, Jasper?" I asked.

We'd reached the comtesse's bed.

"In June of 1662," he answered very low, to not awaken the young woman still sleeping peacefully.

"And it's the last thing you remember?"

Jasper nodded but it was clear that he didn't want to elaborate about his ordeal with the dogs.

"Well, that means fourteen years of your life are not accessible to your memory anymore, for we are currently in September of the year 1676," I stated.

I wasn't sure if the convalescent heard me, enthralled that he was now staring at the young comtesse. My lord, he seemed utterly dazzled by the beauty of the aristocrat in front of him. After spending a long while observing her, he slowly straightened up.

"I don't understand. What the hell is Alice doing in the Volturi's castle?" he enquired, perplexed.

As for me, I had no idea why he was so obsessed with and preoccupied about Alice. Something was wrong inside his mind, and I needed to investigate deeper.

"Alice Brandon, comtesse de Marillac, is a Volturi sex slave, Jasper," I confided, trying to stay impassive even though I was angry with the young man because he was in large part responsible for her position. I hoped he wouldn't ask me to elaborate, but apparently it was too much to wish for.

He pierced me with his astute gaze. "What is it that you're not telling me, Carlisle? I may have lost my memory, but I'm still able to see when someone is hiding things from me-"

I cut him off right away, "You don't need to know the details, Jasper. I'd rather you come with me and drink a large glass of water now that you saw the comtesse."

I knew he would be in shock if I threw the horrible truth in his face. I didn't have enough courage to do that.

"All right then. I'll ask that Emmett guy when he comes back," he replied harshly, turning to face me.

"No need to wait," I heard Alice's crystalline voice behind us. "I can very well explain why Carlisle feels uneasy and doesn't want to elaborate on the subject, Jasper Whitlock. I don't know what redeeming vision you had while you were in a coma for you to feel concerned about my fate all of a sudden, but for your information, I'm here because of you. You're the one who found me on the seashore and brought me here to serve as a sex toy for the Volturi brothers. This is the ugly truth, Jasper Whitlock!"

Jasper was still holding my arm at the moment when Alice opened her mouth to pronounce those fateful words. He gripped me more tightly upon hearing the comtesse's accusations, and his face became white.

"I think I'm going to accept that glass of water, Carlisle. And I'd also need something for that damn headache that's drilling since I've regained my senses…"

I helped him out of the infirmary and dragged him into my little adjacent lounge. But Alice wasn't done cursing at him. "Screw you, piece of shit. Disappear from my sight! All you deserve is to spend the rest of your life with that fucking headache!"

Jasper sat on the settee and stared at me, utterly dismayed.

"This is terrible, Carlisle! The comtesse hates me and I don't have any memory of ever having caused her harm."

I went to get the water pitcher and it gave me the time to mull over the explanation I would provide Jasper with about the current situation. I felt I had an obligation to admit to him that his behavior had always been brutal and that it wasn't only Alice Brandon who openly despised him. I thought of all the pain and the suffering he had inflicted on the workers under his watch. This allowed me to not pity him despite his deplorable state. He was affected both physically and psychically.

I handed him a large glass of water and went to sit in front of him.

"Jasper, Saturday morning, you and Emmett received the order from the Volturi to go survey the seashore in quest of survivors from a shipwreck after a monstrous storm over the Mediterranean Sea took place. You found survivors all right, in this case Alice Brandon, comtesse de Marillac, Rosalie Hale, duchesse d'Essanges, Isabella Swan, marquise de Courville, Esme Platt, her nanny, and Jacob Black, her lackey. You forced all of them to come here so they became new slaves at the service of the lords of Volterra. So excuse me if I'm being straightforward with you, boy, but don't expect anything else than hatred and contempt from all those people…"

After he emptied his glass of water all at once, Jasper sank in his seat and buried his face in his hands.

"I beg you, Carlisle, tell me what I can do to redeem myself. You speak of me like I used to be a monster, and yet the last thing I recall having done is trying to save Alice from an attack by rabid dogs…"

"Speaking of which," I interrupted, "let's talk about this dog assault. Are you telling me that you've met Alice in the past?"

Jasper was about to answer, but two things occurred simultaneously at that moment: Alice screamed in pain at the top of her lungs – the effect of the analgesic I gave her this morning had faded – and Edward dashed in the main room. I bounced from my seat to go meet him. He looked extremely disgruntled, which puzzled me for I thought he'd be glad his friend was out of his coma.

"Fucking shit, Carlisle! You have no idea how ill-timed this call is for me!" he spat out of the blue.

I said nothing at first because I wanted to take care of Alice. Edward followed me to the infirmary without noticing Jasper in the parlor. He continued, "Emmett told me about Jasper. Is it true that he's lost his mind?"

I turned to face my son, but I was distracted by Alice's non-stop moaning. "Why don't you go discuss with him? You'll see for yourself!" I replied, annoyed. "You could also take the opportunity to offer him something to eat. There are plenty of leftovers on the table. As for me, I need to prepare more tisane to soothe Alice's knee pain and Jasper's headache."

But Edward didn't move an inch. I had the feeling I was putting him under torture by asking him to assist me.

"You sent Emmett to bother me for this? Had I known, I wouldn't have literally thrown him into Rosalie's arms. He would have been as capable as me to help you!" he said in exasperation.

Good God, was there something wrong with him too?

"What's the matter, Edward? Don't you have a minute for me? I wanted to ask you some questions regarding Jasper, in case you'd know more than I do about his past."

"But he's conscious now, so why don't you ask him directly?" he asked with a frown.

"The problem is that Jasper is amnesic! And when it comes to Emmett, he believes his friend is delirious, so I prefer to keep him away…"

I continued to work while my youngest son ran his hand through his hair, visibly irritated.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but right now I don't give a shit about Jasper's condition, whether he's amnesic or mad. I have to care for Isabella. That bastard Aro decided to punish her himself this afternoon and he almost killed the defenseless girl."

I stopped what I was doing to watch Edward more attentively, but he was stubbornly looking down at the floor.

"Holy hell, we didn't need that!" I couldn't help cursing. "And when, exactly, did you intend to tell me so I could check her state?"

"I didn't want to burden you more, and I can treat her injuries myself," he explained.

I frowned in confusion. "What you're telling me is quite baffling. I'm sure Isabella is not very warm to the idea of being examined by you. Last time I checked, she loathed you even in her dreams…"

A thin smile formed on my son's lips.

"I did my best to make her not to loathe me anymore…"

This time, _I _was the one who prevented him from saying more. I was outraged. "I sincerely hope you're not insinuating that you played with the marquise's feelings, or else it will be my greatest joy to remove your name from my will and make Emmett the sole heir of all my properties, you little dirty manipulator!"

"Jeez, Carlisle, have some faith in me! What are you imagining? I never insinuated anything like that! I can understand, to a certain point, that you don't have a better opinion of me; after all, up until now I didn't do much to pass for anything besides a good fucker AND a jerk, but still… I told you yesterday that Isabella is different from the other women in the harem. So much so in fact, that I've fallen in love with her…"

"Well, that's going from one extreme to the other, son," I muttered as I walked to Alice with her tisane. She was now staring at us with wide eyes. She probably hadn't missed a single word of our conversation.

"Did I hear well, monsieur le comte? You have feelings for Bella?" she asked, not hiding her excitement. She even seemed to forget about her pain.

"That's right, Miss Brandon, and I intend to keep her away from the Volturi until I think of a plan to put an end to their reign," Edward responded.

"If you allow me, Edward, I'd like to offer my support."

It was Jasper who'd spoken those words. He was standing at the threshold of the infirmary, nibbling a drumstick nonchalantly. He looked stronger already; he wasn't trembling anymore. But then we heard hurrying footsteps in the main area, and the voice of a furious woman.

"Where is that despicable Jasper Whitlock? I will teach him a lesson if he dares touch a single hair on my best friend!"

The next second, a gorgeous blond creature stopped in the infirmary door frame. When she saw Jasper in front of her, she pushed him rudely and the convalescent man tumbled to the ground.

"Shit, Rosalie, you should have warned me that you wanted to kill Jasper! I would have tied you up to my Saint-Andrew's cross again instead of bringing you here!" Emmett roared, both contrite and sarcastic.

I bent down to help Jasper to his feet while politely addressing the duchesse, "What a pleasure to meet you at last, Mademoiselle d'Essanges. If you still have a hint of animosity left in you, I suggest that you please reserve it for the Volturi in the future rather than assaulting Mr. Whitlock again. Because it so happens he lost his memory and he wants to make amends for his past violence-"

"Are you sure about that, Doctor Cullen?" the young aristocrat cut me off. "Then how does he know about the dog attack?"

"Dog attack?" the comtesse repeated nervously. "What dog attack?"

"The one you were a victim of, Alice," Jasper answered, approaching the bed and kneeling at my patient's bedside. He sighed, "Will you let me tell you about it?"

**Well, after all that's been put in place here, it's about time to get back to E&B… for good :-)**

**A/N2: there is a lot to be said about you, people out there who read my story but do not leave a review. First, I have no idea about your existence, so I can't thank you for choosing to read Slave over the billions of other stories the Twilight fandom contains. Second, I will never know how fantastic some of you actually are. Except if you pm me, which the lovely Cris did, not long ago. And it so happens that Cris is the most talented writer over FF. Seriously. If you don't believe me, you should go check her story As Children After Play. It is truly THE hidden gem on this site. It is about an abusive Charlie and a protective vampire Edward and it deserves the Award for best quality of writing(in addition to being a very compelling story). **

**By the way, Cris, thanks for all your encouragements and the sweet rec I came across this morning.**

**My usual thanks, now, to the "mad skilled" Just4ALE who is so good a beta that she makes my stories look like they are not translated from French. But they are, and if you want to talk about them or about the French culture in general, you should come leave a comment on my thread in the Twilighted forums (a thread started by the devoted Furious Strength). The link is on my profile page... RosaBella, I know some of your followers talk about Roman architecture on your thread, maybe some of you have something to say about Versailles? Just a thought.**

**Until next time...**

**Milk**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. All things smutty belong to me. My thanks to:**

**Thaigher Lillie (for not forgetting about me)**

**Cris (for being such an amazing writer and source of comfort)**

**Erika (who loves this story so much that she read it first in French, and then in English - yes, even though she knows how it ends)**

**Purradox (for letting me know how she found out about my story)**

**pnkats and RosaBella75 (for supporting me no matter what)**

**Just4ALE (for helping me be the writer that I am)**

**To all my other reviewers, because your comments are my only reward, and I'm telling you, I do work very hard to get it :-)**

**And to all of you out there who are happy when I update this story even though I don't know anything about you. I aim to please :-)**

**Good reading.**

**Chapter 30**

**The last straw**

**BPOV**

_Previously, in chapter 24…_

"_Wait, Bella, let me help you," he whispered, guessing my intention. _

_He placed himself so his neck was within my lips' reach and I slipped them up and down his throat and from left to right on his collarbones. I felt little tingles everywhere my mouth strolled. After a moment of tasting my lover's silky skin, he breathed in my ear, "You'll get tired if you continue trying to eat me like this, Bella. You need to relax and let me take care of you now."_

_It was true that the least movement I did was beginning to demand my effort. I complied with Edward's request and closed my eyes to concentrate on his caresses. He took my arms back over my head and started massaging my breasts like he'd done during the other night's session. I knew the result it would bring; I'd become all wet and panting, dying to be penetrated, if I wasn't already. Soon, under the stimulation of my nipples by his expert fingers, my core started to yearn and the proof of my arousal flowed between my thighs. Suddenly, I realized that Edward's mouth had replaced his hands to tease my desire, sucking each of my nipples in turn, which made my pelvis arch as I let out a moan of ecstasy._

"_Have mercy on me, Edward, I can't take any more of this," I panted languidly. _

_I had the impression I was going to combust in the next second._

"_Already? Wait, let me check," I heard, as the slave trainer blew on my stomach._

_Then I felt his fingers slide into me and I thought I was going to faint. When he withdrew them, he put them in his mouth to lick my essence._

"_You definitely are a fine meal, marquise. It's almost indecent to taste that good," he stated while spreading my legs and bringing them toward him on each side of his hips so that my entrance was very close to his erect shaft. Yet frankly, at this point, he could have thrown the worst insults at my face I wouldn't have noticed. I was on the edge of cumming and it was nearly painful trying to control myself._

"_For heaven's sake, take me right this second or else I'll go insane!" I shouted, half hysterical._

_It was at that precise moment that I heard violent knocks on Edward's door._

"_Edward, fucking bastard, I know you're there!"_

_It was Emmett's voice behind the door, so loud that I didn't miss a single word despite the fair distance separating Edward's bed chamber from the main area._

"_Come back later, you shithead," my lover retorted while winking at me wickedly. "Now is not the time to bother me!"_

_But his brother went on regardless, "Carlisle sent me, you idiot! Jasper just came out of coma and something's wrong with him!"_

_~tswwo~_

The smile on my lover's face suddenly disappeared. He was seconds away from conquering me, but now I could see the resignation in his eyes. It was clear that what I was craving wasn't going to happen… at least not tonight. It would have been too easy, and maybe I was rushing things anyway, I thought, as Edward gently put my legs down on the bed after holding them against his hips.

He grabbed his pants and put them back on in a hurry before leaving the bedroom to open the main door. I took the opportunity to hide my nudity under the silk sheets. The least of my movements caused horrible pain. I felt like my back had been ripped of its flesh.

"I'll be back right away, beautiful marquise of my heart," he whispered before leaving the bedroom.

Emmett was banging at the door now, and I thought he would break it before long.

"Christ, Emmett, I'm coming! Just give me five fucking seconds instead of destroying my property, for God's sake!"

The comte finally opened the door, but since I could only _hear_ the conversation he had with his brother, I had no idea what Emmett's expression was when he saw Edward shirtless and with his hair messier than usual. I assumed he was surprised because he commented, "Shit, brother, I thought you decided to give up on having fun with the chicks from the harem, but I guess I was wrong-"

_Ha! Ha! Very funny…_

"It's not what you think, you idiot," Edward cut him off. "If I wanted to screw _any_ chick from the harem, I wouldn't have brought her here! The bed in my training room is much more suitable for that kind of emergency, if you know what I mean…"

"Come on, Eddie boy, don't bullshit me. I'm not blind, you know," Emmett chuckled. "It's crystal clear that you just had _great_ sex…"

"For fuck's sake, it's true that I'm not alone at the moment, but it's got nothing to do with my sexual needs. Well, not only…," my lover trailed off, and I could hear the exasperation in his tone. "The marquise de Courville is here. Aro thrashed her this afternoon, and now the poor girl's back is a mess, and I mean from the nape of her neck down to her calves. She's in my bedroom so I can treat her injuries without her being bothered by her masters."

"That's odd. I would have sworn you just had a mind-blowing orgasm, you lucky bastard!"

Emmett sure had some gall to push his brother into telling him what just happened in his quarters. How embarrassing… I hoped Edward would know better than to recount our afternoon in detail. Wasn't Emmett here to deliver a message from Carlisle concerning Jasper?

"Maybe you should go fuck the gorgeous Rosalie Hale, Emmett. You're the one who seems in desperate need of satisfying your libido, you sex maniac. I thought you came here to deliver a message, not to annoy the hell out of me. Did you say Jasper's out of his coma? And what's wrong with him?"

"As soon as he regained consciousness, he started to talk nonsense about Alice. He said he'd been attacked by dogs while trying to save her from her uncle's grip, or something like that. That's not normal!"

"All right," Edward sighed, "I'm going to pay Carlisle a visit to get to the bottom of this. As for you, you should seriously consider a session with your favorite dominatrix. You definitely need to loosen up…"

Edward's last words sounded very cryptic to me. Emmett's favorite dominatrix? Who was he alluding to? To the duchesse d'Essanges? It was true that she was bossy, but that didn't explain what a dominatrix was… I remembered the conversation I had with her late this morning, _"_..._ But I want you to know that I can guarantee that you'll never have to kneel down again in front of the Volturi brothers to suck them. I'll always be by your side and we'll protect one another…"_ It appeared obvious all of a sudden: my friend the duchesse was a free spirit and she would never allow someone to make decisions for her. She had to dominate her entourage. Was it possible that she acted the same way with Emmett when she'd spent time in his taming room? That she applied these same principles when the harem guardian had tried to break her? Yes, it was definitely plausible.

"No, what I need is a little revenge for the way she humiliated me last time," Emmett commented.

So I was right. Rose hadn't let Emmett abuse her. Well, at least there was hope for my girlfriend. She wouldn't be intimidated by Aro… and she wanted to protect me too, which was reassuring, somewhat. I was so harsh with her this morning; she could have decided not to give a damn about me, but no. She was still my friend and she wanted to help. She had tried to reassure me this morning, even though I was only half listening…

"Watch out with this girl, Emmett," Edward advised. "You confessed that you'd never experienced more pleasure than during that one session you had with her…"

"We'll see, little brother. I want to knock her off her fucking pedestal! She thinks she's superior to everyone else, that tigress! In some way, it's as bad as your marquise's indifference toward what's in store for her when she's well enough to service her masters…"

Dear Emmett, if only he knew! I wasn't indifferent anymore. The perception I had of my position in Volterra had completely changed over the course of the past twenty-four hours.

"Isabella knows very well what to expect in the future. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get dressed to go see Carlisle."

With that, I heard Edward shut the main door. By the time he came back to the bedroom, my pain had returned with a vengeance. I didn't want my lover to see my suffering, so I buried my head under the covers. However, my hiding didn't stop the comte. He tugged on the blanket and sheets and I held my breath. I was lying on my stomach so my wounds weren't in contact with the bedding, soft as it was. Edward stayed silent, but soon I felt his skilled fingers wandering cautiously on the lesions. He'd told his brother that the entire back of my body was covered with wounds. Shit, I must have lost consciousness way before that monster Aro was interrupted in his madness…

After lightly brushing my skin, not without inducing more thrills of pleasure despite the constant pain, I heard Edward sigh. "I know you're still awake, Bella. I can see your reaction to my touch."

"Yes, I'm wide awake," I sighed in return. "But you said earlier that you didn't want to see me in pain, and right now I'm struggling not to scream because of my agony."

Edward ran a hand through my hair to comfort me. Yet after what almost happened between us ten minutes ago, my body needed much more than that. I was like a famished kid presented with a tray of pastries that was snatched away. It seemed I'd barely touched and tasted Edward. In short, I wanted more of him and was utterly frustrated. He must have felt my mood because then he said, "My poor little darling, I'm so sorry about this sudden turn of events. I can't take you now, because you're too precious to me and I need time to prepare you so that we minimize the pain from the first time…"

I pretended I wasn't listening. There was a lump in my throat that prevented me from replying anyway.

"… I must leave the apartment to go see my father, Bella, but first I'm going to prepare the analgesic tisane I mentioned earlier. When I return, I'll clean your wounds properly so I can do the dressing that is paramount to your healing. Is that okay with you?"

It wasn't okay at all, fucking crap! I was desperately craving intimate contact with him, and it was his fault. He'd spent the afternoon making me climax repeatedly, stimulating me so that I'd be receptive for more, and now he was backing off? My rational self understood his motives, but my body couldn't resign as easily. Moreover, didn't he just say that he was going to turn me into a mummy when he returned? How could he continue to explore me, then?

I turned painfully and slowly to face him. "It _is not_ okay, Edward. You spoiled me this afternoon, and you promised things to me," I sputtered.

Edward frowned like he didn't know what I was talking about. Surely he was looking clueless on purpose to see my reaction, wasn't he?

"I promised things to you?" he questioned, both innocently and teasing.

So he was doing it on purpose; he was looking confused just to see me blush, dammit. I was going to tell him what I thought of his behavior and I wasn't going to hold back. He must have realized I wasn't intimidated by him anymore. And if not, I would remind him. I decided to use a formal tone again to help me keep my composure.

"Do not act like an idiot with me, comte; I'm not buying it," I replied, pretending I was offended. "You promised you'd make me forget everything with your special care. You even promised that you'd make the pain disappear after I submitted to your treatment intended to awaken my senses. And now that you've partially fulfilled your promises, you're about to act as if nothing happened between us? As if I was not languishing with desire for you and that-"

But Edward didn't let me finish. He took possession of my mouth to make me understand that _there was_ something happening between us. The sensation of his lips on mine and his tongue trying to court me as well was enough to make me lose my mind and trigger that oh so delicious flutter in the pit of my stomach. Eventually, I parted my lips to let my lover deepen his kiss. My heart started to beat louder and faster and I was getting increasingly more aroused. It was ridiculous to let Edward continuing teasing me like this if he didn't plan to take his advances any further at the moment, but his kiss was too good and I didn't have the will or the strength to protest. I loved what his tongue was doing with mine, and the way he nibbled at my lower lip.

I was so intoxicated that I'd stopped breathing without realizing it. Edward noticed the effect he had on me and momentarily let go of me.

"I can't get enough of your eyes and tone when you're angry, Bella. But I wouldn't want to be responsible for your death by asphyxiation, though," he said, grinning.

He was leaning over me and his face was only a few inches from mine; he was more striking than ever. There was a flicker of joy in his eyes, rather than the typical coldness that appeared there. Since his coldness was just a façade in reality, I believed he was being himself with me at last.

"I might die of spontaneous combustion, Edward; that's not any better," I retorted, holding his piercing gaze.

He ran a hand through his hair while he continued to stare at me. He seemed to be in deep reflection. "You're absolutely right, Bella," he said after a while. "I'm just an imbecile. My father can wait a little longer, and I would be an utter cad to leave right now. Would you mind if I tried something new to relieve you?"

I couldn't help but wonder if he was aware of the effect his voice alone had on me, if he realized that what he just said was enough to send my body into overdrive. I had no idea what he had in mind, but I nodded regardless.

"Do you feel strong enough to hold yourself up on your elbows and knees?" he asked.

What a bizarre question. Then again, his intention was not to leave me stagnate on all fours for an hour, was it? After all, sooner or later he had to go to Carlisle…

Seeing my hesitation, he explained, "I want to make you come with my fingers, Bella, yet I don't want to hurt your back. Trust me it's going to be enjoyable."

I wanted to trust him all right, but at the same time, I felt like a bitch in heat and I was ashamed. What would Alice and Rosalie say if they saw me like this, waiting to be touched by a man I despised not even two days ago?

_You're over thinking this, Bella. After the day you went through, you shouldn't feel guilty about anything…_

I moved as Edward indicated, and found myself with my buttocks up and my head resting on the mattress. But then the memory of my visit to the Volturi's chamber and Kate in a similar position in Aro's bed came to my mind. I tensed up and my lover instantly noticed it.

"You need to relax, Bella. I didn't ask you to take this position to humiliate or abuse you. Quite the contrary…"

I wanted him to understand my reluctance, "I'm sorry, Edward. I can't stop thinking of last night when I was in Aro's chamber. I saw him take Kate from behind and it was totally… totally-"

"Don't worry," he interrupted. "That's not what I have in mind at the moment, but I can assure you that one day you'll want to be possessed this way… by me, not by that brute Aro who deserves to rot in hell."

That said, Edward stood up and drew me closer to him at the edge of the bed. Standing behind me, he could have easily penetrated me if he'd wanted to. He hadn't had time to dress properly yet. He was still shirtless and the sight of his chest alone was almost worth my pain; it allowed me to admire him as much as I wanted. He parted my thighs even more so he could caress me, and at last I started to relax.

"That's much better, marquise," he said, sensing my reaction.

His hands continued to delicately massage this area of my body, avoiding the places Aro had reached with the whip. His skilled fingers went up along my thighs, toward my already wet sex, and my legs started to shake under the waves of pleasure that were building slowly but surely. I let out a throaty moan when his fingers gently felt the spot that I knew was swollen with desire.

"Is it good, honey?" he asked with a slightly blurred voice.

I knew his voice was affected because he was in need of a release as well, what with me naked and offered before him, but at that instant I was too elated to feel remorse. Besides, surely Edward knew what would happen when he decided to keep me in his apartment.

"Yes," I said, breathing erratically.

The slave trainer continued massaging my labia and then he came back to trace circles around my most sensitive spot. I was soaking wet and on the verge of passing out from an overdose of pleasure.

"Edward, please," I panted, my voice barely recognizable.

"This area that I'm stimulating to make you climax is called _clitoris_, in case you want to know," my lover explained while applying a little more pressure on that part of my anatomy.

The voluptuous sensation amplified. I tried to close my thighs to bring more friction, but Edward gently scolded me. "Tsk, tsk, darling, I told you I want to try something new. And if I let you come now, I won't have time to arouse you again."

I wasn't sure what it was he wanted to try, but I was going to collapse on the bed if I didn't get my release very soon.

"Oh, I'm begging you. I can't hold it any longer," I hissed, my head half-buried under the blanket to muffle my ecstatic moans.

That's when he put a finger inside me while he placed his knee between my legs to keep them apart. His other hand started caressing my rump. At that very moment, I truly felt like an animal being tamed, but I didn't care; I was too sensually overcome by Edward's ministrations. As aroused as I was, I felt a new wave of pleasure adding up to the first, triggered by the stimulation of a specific area inside my private parts. Eventually, he resumed stroking my clitoris, and at the same time he began pumping inside me with his finger. The two waves of pleasure joined to become only one, and I was overtaken by the most astonishing orgasm.

After what seemed an eternity, my legs gave away and I crashed on the sheets, breathless and all sweaty. I also realized that I was wet beyond normal.

"If you react that positively with one single finger, Bella, imagine how it will be with my cock," he whispered in my ear before covering me with the duvet and moving away from the bed.

I knew I was blushing furiously. "Why are you covering me, Edward? I'm so hot, now, I could almost faint. And why am I so drenched? What the heck did you do to me?"

The young aristocrat observed me steadily and grinned. "I just tried to fulfill my promise, my dear. It's not my fault if I made you squirt in the process… well, it is, but no woman ever complained about this. And I know it's hot under the duvet, but I won't be able to hold back anymore if I keep looking at you naked… You're too fucking desirable for your own good."

I frowned at his words even though it might make me look completely dumb.

"I don't know what you mean."

His crooked smile became even more pronounced upon hearing my comment. "Squirting is like ejaculating, Bella," he said patiently.

"But… my mother told me that _men_ ejaculate when they climax, not _women_."

"Women too can ejaculate when they climax, my dear. However, not all men know how to achieve that with their partner."

I didn't ask more questions. My ignorance of all things related to sexuality made me feel so backward.

"You know, it's customary for a young noble girl to be naïve in matters of sexuality, and it's not something to be ashamed of," my lover stated as he went to get a new shirt from his cabinet.

Good God, it seemed he had enough clothes in it to dress a little army; I remembered that he had another cabinet full of outfits in his taming room.

"I heard you talking with Emmett," I said to change the subject while I watched him dress as he stood in front of a mirror.

His expression became one of disgust all of a sudden; I could see it in his reflection.

"I'm sorry for that. My brother is not the most respectful man on earth; I have to admit that much. I apologize if what you heard offended you. Sometimes, when I speak with him, I have to adjust my vocabulary accordingly…"

The last "anti-pain treatment" Edward gave me did wonders for my condition. I wasn't suffering half as badly as I was twenty minutes before, so I was smiling when I asked, "If I heard right, Rosalie taught your brother a little lesson?"

Truthfully, I had no idea what had transpired between Rosalie and Emmett; that's precisely what I wanted to learn. Edward smiled back at me, probably too happy to have someone to confide in.

"Do you know what kind of woman your friend is, my beautiful marquise?" He didn't let me answer and went on, "Give me a few minutes to prepare your medication…"

While he was working in the other room, I said, "I don't know exactly what a dominatrix is, Edward, but I know Rosalie is not the type to let anyone walk all over her."

A short while later, Edward came back with a mug that he handed me. I drank only a sip because the liquid was burning hot.

"That's putting it mildly," he replied, watching me with his blazing stare. "The duchesse d'Essanges is the kind of woman who likes to dominate her partners, Bella. Emmett told me she served him his own medicine on Sunday night. He was drunk and she took the opportunity to shackle him to his bed so she could have her way with him, if you know what I mean…"

"I can imagine, yes. But doesn't it mean Rosalie is going to be challenging for your brother? That he will have a hard time training her?" I inquired, vaguely anxious.

A glimmer of determination loomed in Edward's eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore, darling. Things need to change here. Aro definitely went too far today and I don't intend to close my eyes on his insane behavior any longer."

This was a little bit confusing to me.

"What do you mean? The Volturi won't stop being my masters even though you're outraged by their conduct. And I'm willing to endure their mistreatment as long as I'm assured that you'll always be there to take care of me afterward…"

The slave tamer stared at me like I was crazy.

"What the fuck are you saying, Bella? You don't seriously think that I'll let you return to your masters? What the hell kind of man you think I am?"

"And the other girls, then? Why don't you make such a big fuss over their fate?" I questioned.

But of course I already knew the answer.

"Holy shit, marquise, are you doing it on purpose or what? Why are you always dragging me back to the other slaves? I thought I made myself clear this afternoon: you're not a sex toy to me! I'm in love with you!"

Upon hearing his declaration, I felt tears pricking my eyelids. Tears of joy, but also tears of dismay. There were two main reasons for my state of mind: I was in love with the comte too, and I could hardly envision him touching another woman. Yet the function he occupied here made him cross paths with plenty of girls, each one more beautiful than the other, that he had to train sexually to submit to the Volturi's sick requests. This wasn't good for my ego; I was green with jealousy, actually.

The other thing was that I felt guilty Edward had fallen in love with me, for it was going to complicate his life. He wanted to keep me at a safe distance from the Volturi, which was very honorable, but how was he going to do so?

"You shouldn't have said that, Edward!" I breathed. And then I burst into tears.

When he saw my reaction, my lover came back to me and tried to wrap me in the sheets to pull me against him. I didn't protest because at this very minute his kindness was worth much more than his caresses, and it made me forget the pain too. Besides, his scent was like the headiest fragrance.

"And why is that, beautiful marquise? I'm not ashamed of my feelings for you, even if they're not mutual-"

"They are mutual, Edward," I cut him off swiftly between two sobs. "And that's the whole point! I love you and I don't want to share you with the other sex slaves, fucking… fucking shit!"

Christ, what had become of all my good manners?

Edward made a weird face.

"Clearly, sweetheart, you have a completely wrong perception of me. When I say that the situation in the castle must change, I'm also talking about the harem. I can't be responsible for the captives while I'm caring for you, and your convalescence is only beginning. All I intend to do, for now, is to continue providing slaves to the Volturi, and only to avoid their suspicion, so they won't know I have plans."

"And what are your plans, besides protecting me from Aro?" I asked, intrigued.

But Edward was feverish now.

"Let me go check what is wrong with Jasper, and I'll explain everything when I return. Meanwhile, you should finish your tisane and try to rest."

I didn't have time to object; he gently bound me, kissed my forehead and left the place.

I drank the remainder of the tisane, which had thankfully cooled off, and was willing to follow his advice and take a nap, when suddenly I was hungry. I wondered if there was something to eat in the comte de Morvalle's quarters. Would I even be able to get out of bed to look for food? At least the tisane seemed to be working. The pain was only a slight discomfort. If I was able to extract myself from Edward's bed, I realized I needed to find some clothes. I didn't want to stroll around his apartment in the nude, even though he had lit a fire and the temperature was generally comfortable.

Surely I would find something to wear in Edward's dresser. It demanded a huge effort from me to walk to the cabinet, but inside I found another long shirt like the one Edward lent me Sunday night. Once I tied the laces, it fell halfway down my thighs.

I made my way out of the bedchamber to explore the other rooms. Soon I entered a little boudoir that looked surprisingly like the one I used to entertain my girlfriends at my parents' castle. I noticed a bowl filled with a variety of fruits on a small table. I carefully settled into an armchair, swearing through my teeth. I wasn't sure I'd be able to get up again, but so be it. I'd wait for Edward's return and ask for his help…

I was finishing a pear when I heard a key turning in the lock of the main door. Was it possible that Edward was already done talking with his father and Jasper? Thinking of Carlisle made me remember that I had totally forgotten to ask Edward how Alice was doing. I was such an ungrateful person!

However, I didn't have time to dwell on my self-centeredness, because I could see the door opening from my location… And when it was wide open, I realized with horror that there were two individuals at the entrance and neither was Edward: they were Caius and Marcus Volturi!

My blood froze in my veins. How had I been foolish enough to believe they hadn't noticed me and Alice in their orgy chamber last night?

I had a perfect view of the central area, and the two men had a perfect view of me, trying to sink into my seat to disappear from their sight.

"Hey! Hey! Caius! Seems you were right… Even though Aro didn't want to admit it, it appears that the slave tamer is infatuated with this pretty and fresh little bird."

The one who spoke wasn't as fat as Aro, but he was uglier; his face was marked with scars. Some bad case of juvenile acne, or so it seemed… His hair was black, long and greasy. I wanted to throw up just looking at him.

"I told you that all good things come to those who wait, Marcus. Aro thinks we are two imbeciles, but you'll see that in the end we're going to have much more fun than him!"

The one whose name was Caius was even more ominous, for not only did he look like a living skeleton, but he also seemed diabolically sharp. No doubt, the two brothers came down to the palace's basements with the purpose of playing with me… and I was in no condition to defend myself. I was no better than a cripple with my injuries, which made me the perfect target, whatever they wanted to do to me. I simply couldn't move from the armchair. I was paralyzed, as much by fear as by the numbness caused by Edward's tisane. In other words, my goose was cooked.

Crap.

The two men walked into the apartment and hurried into the little room lit only by two small candelabra. The terror and disdain that those depraved monsters inspired must have been all over my face because Caius went on, "I think that it's going to be even easier than expected, Marcus. Not only is this little quail incapacitated from Aro's torture, but she's totally petrified with fright. Ha! Ha!"

The other man leaned over me and I turned my head to avoid his stare.

"Fucking Aro! He didn't go easy on her, that's for sure. Come on, girl, show us what he did to you so we can thank him properly when we're done with you. Thanks to him, we'll have access to your treasures before he does…"

After he said that dreadful sentence, he burst into a guttural laugh. I tried to reflect on how long Edward had been away. Twenty minutes? Thirty? Maybe less… I'd been surprised when I'd heard the key in the lock.

_Lord God, this time I really need your help…_

While I was incapable of escaping the grasp of the two monsters, I hadn't lost the ability to use my voice. Returning my attention to them and staring intensely, I retorted through clenched teeth, "If you think you can order me around like you do to the other slaves, you're profoundly mistaken, you filthy bastards!"

Marcus laughed even louder upon hearing my voice. "Oh, but I was asking just to be polite, pretty face. If you don't want to obey, we'll do without your consent, that's all…"

And with that, he snatched one of my shirt's laces and pulled with all his strength, ripping open the upper part of the shirt. It slid down my shoulders and rested on my hips, fully exposing my breasts to the two perverts.

I blushed scarlet under their scrutiny. I didn't even have time to scream before Caius put his dirty hands on my bust. I sank even deeper in the armchair. When Marcus joined his brother to fondle my breasts, I found the necessary motivation to scream at the top of my lungs. I wasn't scared anymore, I was furious.

"Leave me alone, you damn pieces of trash! Edward is about to return, and if he sees what you're doing to me, you're as good as dead!"

Unfortunately for me, instead of deterring them, my comment only served to amuse and excite them more. Caius stopped touching me, but only to order his brother to carry me to a place where both of them could abuse me more _thoroughly_. He spotted a long table in the main area. I suddenly wondered randomly why the harem guardian owned such a gigantic piece of furniture. Did he often entertain a dozen guests at a time?

Marcus plucked me out of my seat easily and threw me over his shoulders. Caius was already pulling some of the chairs away to leave room at the end of the massive wooden table, and his brother dropped me brutally on my stomach. When I was positioned to his liking, Caius spoke to me again, "Your name is Isabella, right?" He didn't wait for an answer as he continued, "There is no point in threatening us, little bitch, for in case you forgot, you belong to us – my brothers and I. And if I decide that I want to fuck your ear, nobody's going to prevent me from doing so, is that clear?"

When I didn't answer, he violently yanked me by my hair. I screamed in pain. "Is that clear?" he asked again, his voice full of spite. I only nodded to show my understanding. "It so happens that I'm not happy at all with the fact that Aro wouldn't let us witness your punishment this afternoon. So I decided I would have my own revenge…"

I couldn't repress a shiver of apprehension. I wasn't stupid; based on the way they'd positioned me on the table, I knew the two brothers weren't here to beat the shit out of me. And to prove me right, Caius grabbed my ankles and roughly pulled me toward him. I screamed again, for all of a sudden I felt the man's hands strolling along the back of my thighs and pulling the edge of my shirt up. My private parts were no longer hidden. I began to kick frantically despite my sore muscles and my injuries, and also despite my increasing numbness. I realized I was starting to feel drowsy. Great. I was going to fall asleep on the table and the two monsters would take full advantage of the situation to rape me repeatedly. Then again, if I was to be raped recurrently, it was for the best if I passed out for it, wasn't it?

"Fucking hell, Marcus! Try to hold her legs still while I prepare myself. I swear to God, aroused as I am, it's going to be very quick, and you can have your way with her almost right away…"

The other man did as he was told, and I was pulled even closer to the edge of the table while my legs were held up horizontally by my ankles. I turned my head and noticed with a surge of panic that Caius had lowered his pants and that his erect shaft was only mere inches from my entrance. I was too scared to remark if it was big or small, and I couldn't prevent my tears from falling.

Marcus stood behind his brother to keep my ankles at hips height and prevent them from moving. Stupid Emmett who came here and interrupted Edward just as he was about to take my virginity. Imbecile Jasper who had chosen the worst moment to regain consciousness… Now it was too late. The Volturi were going to have me first…

I could only hope they wouldn't try to take me both simultaneously and that they would only penetrate me the usual way; it was horrifying enough for my first time. I closed my eyes and made the world around me disappear. The last thing I saw was the door they had left open.

_I love you, Edward._

**I want to remind you, dear readers, that this is a surrealistic story. I don't think it is a normal reaction for a woman about to be raped to wonder whether she's going to be fucked both ways. I think she'd only hope to survive the traumatic experience. **

**I didn't invite those two pervs in this chapter, but they insisted to make a special appearance nonetheless…**

**Until next time. (if you're still with me)**

**Be kind, review. Oh, and if you like my story, maybe you can suggest it be nominated for something... anything (one can only dream, lol)**

**Milk.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I'm not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own Twilight. I do own this fic, though, and I'm happy to announce that the Starking had the kindness of nominating Slave at the Avant Garde Awards in the categories Best Must Read and Best Carlisle. If you like my story, please go vote for me on ****http:/www(.)avantgardeawards(.)com/ The voting period was supposed to be from May 22 to June 4 but it's actually already open.**

**The lovely Day from the Twi Fic Bitches blog enterviewed me earlier this week and you can go read the interview and the rec that she posted on ****http:/twificbitches(.)blogspot(.)com/ (I apologize in advance for my horrible typo, lol)**

**My usual thanks to those of you who take the time to review. It's greatly appreciated.**

**I want to apologize for the long delay between my updates. I will try my best to have the next chapter online in less then a month (as of May 21st). Thanks for you patience.**

**Good reading.**

**Chapter 31**

**The chips are down**

_Previously in chapter 29…_

_CPOV_

_I bent down to help Jasper to his feet while politely addressing the duchesse, "What a pleasure to meet you at last, Mademoiselle d'Essanges. If you still have a hint of animosity left in you, I suggest that you please reserve it for the Volturi in the future rather than assaulting Mr. Whitlock again. Because it so happens he lost his memory and he wants to make amends for his past violence-" _

"_Are you sure about that, Doctor Cullen?" the young aristocrat cut me off. "Then how does he know about the dog attack?"_

"_Dog attack?" the comtesse repeated nervously. "What dog attack?"_

"_The one you were a victim of, Alice," Jasper answered, approaching the bed and kneeling at my patient's bedside. He sighed, "Will you let me tell you about it?" _

**EPOV**

I stood in the middle of the infirmary, torn between two options at that very moment: should I stay, or should I leave immediately? After I told Carlisle about Aro's despicable actions and then saw how Jasper was doing – not so bad, all things considered – I couldn't wait to get back to Bella to comfort her and take care of her wounds in a more tidy way. However, I also wanted to learn more about that dog attack Rosalie seemed to be aware of as well. This was proof that Jasper wasn't rambling, and if I stayed in the room a few more minutes, I would hear Jasper's information about the incident and I could report it to Bella.

Jasper knelt at Alice's bedside and stared at her like a lovesick puppy. I was embarrassed for him, especially since the comtesse wasn't responding at all to his evident affection. Shit, why would she? Obviously, she was curious to know what Jasper had to say, but she also looked downright suspicious, which was normal for someone in her position. She was very angry with him and must have insulted him with no restraint when he regained consciousness earlier. I could assume that much because, truthfully, that's what I would have done under similar circumstances. Besides that, Rosalie's insinuations were not helping. I sincerely wondered how and when Jasper was going to gain Alice's esteem, if ever, repentant as he was. I also wondered why he was behaving like he was madly in love with the young aristocrat. Christ, he barely knew the girl…

In fact, everyone in the infirmary seemed to be wondering about that. Rosalie moved to the other side of Alice's bed and waited silently for Jasper's confession, flanked by Emmett who held her tightly, his arms around her waist in a very intimate embrace. It was clear that he was besotted with the duchesse. Well, well! Things would need to change for him too. I had time to drop a few words about my intentions regarding the Volturi when he walked past me. As for Carlisle, he remained in the background, his arms crossed in a resigned pose. It was likely that he was very annoyed with all the people monopolizing his time and preventing him from resting or working on his research. I wasn't proud of myself for almost telling him to go to hell not so long ago. I was truly an ungrateful bastard…

The only person who wasn't waiting for Jasper's story was Isabella's lackey; he was snoring loudly in one of the beds opposite Alice's.

"Well speak already, Jasper!" the comtesse said impatiently. "Your behavior is confusing everyone here!"

Jasper took a deep breath before asking, "You really don't remember me, Alice?"

What a strange question for an amnesic to ask. Alice elected to be sarcastic. "Holly hell, the first time you came to me you twisted my arms behind my back and shackled my wrists! And all that just after making me believe that I was very lucky to still be alive and that everything would be fine! So, yes, I remember you, idiotic amnesic, but I'd rather not!"

This wasn't looking promising for my friend.

Rosalie huffed exasperatedly. "Fuck, Jasper, Alice was only six years old when she was attacked by the Great Danes. Do you really think she can remember any of her ordeal?"

"Mademoiselle d'Essanges, if you know something about this attack, you must tell me," he replied quietly to counterbalance the fury in the duchesse's tone. He was formal with her, which reinforced my theory that there was something that compelled him to be familiar with Alice. "I lost memory of recent events, and now the last I'm able to recall is when I was about to save Alice from one of the dogs that assaulted us-"

"I don't understand, Rosalie," Alice cut him off, addressing her companion, "how do you know about a story that took place so long ago that I don't remember it myself?"

Carlisle spoke at last. "Mademoiselle de Marillac, I think that the experience you went through was so traumatizing that your subconscious created a blockage, a sort of artificial amnesia, if you will."

Then Jasper added, "Alice, I'm sure that I'd all forgotten about that dreadful ordeal myself before I went into a coma. I wouldn't have behaved brutally toward you and your friends if I'd known who you were."

"That excuse isn't worth shit, but that's not the point I want to make anyway. I just want to know how Rosalie so is aware of the incident, for fuck's sake!"

Now the diminutive slave sounded like she was angry with both her friend and Jasper.

"All right, Alice, don't go crazy on me," Rosalie sighed, disengaging herself from Emmett's hold to sit on the bed. "I know about your past because I heard my parents discussing it."

Alice and Jasper momentarily exchanged a meaningful look before they both stared at the duchesse like she had the power of life or death over them. Jeez, how long would it take her to reveal all that she knew? I was beginning to feel awful for leaving Bella all by herself for so long. Poor sweet girl… if she wasn't sleeping, she was probably starving by now.

"Then what? I was bitten by a rabid beast? It couldn't have been very serious, Rose. I don't have any scars to attest it ever happened to me-"

"You were rescued by a young boy," the duchesse cut her off. "And apparently, that boy was none other than Jasper, for his memory matches what my parents know about the incident."

Jasper looked at Rosalie expectantly, craving more information. But Bella's friend didn't seem about to elaborate, so he was left with no other choice but to ask, "So I was able to save her? And what happened next?"

Rosalie let out another sigh, visibly annoyed. Then she looked directly into my friend's eyes. Her blue stare was giving me the chills and I was glad I wasn't walking in Jasper's shoes at that very moment.

"Well, Jasper, you probably won't like what I'm about to tell you, but so be it. It seems that you had kidnapped little Alice. She was sleeping at the inn with her uncle, and you intruded into her room in the middle of the night to abduct her and escape with her. The uncle and the innkeeper sent dogs to search for you and when they found you, you'd just finished killing the animals with a hunting knife that you had in your possession."

Good God, if what Rosalie reported was truthful Jasper was an even worse scoundrel than what I always imagined! I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer. "Shit, Jazz, Isabella was right all along when she said that you don't have any respect toward women. You went after a little six-year old girl! Are you deranged or what?"

My friend turned to face me and slowly stood up. He had an affronted expression. "It's not what you think, Edward! I was only twelve at the time. I didn't kidnap the little comtesse, I removed her from her uncle's grip because he wanted her to suck his dick. That's the truth!"

Upon hearing those words, Alice let out a shriek as if she'd just lost a limb.

"You're sick to utter such horrors! Get this man out of my sight before he says other slanders about me and ruins my reputation forever!"

I grabbed Jasper's arm and dragged him out of the infirmary while the others tried to mollify the comtesse. I couldn't figure out why she reacted so badly. If her uncle was a pervert, it was _his_ reputation that was in jeopardy, not hers. She was, once again, a poor victim of ghastly circumstances, and it was clear that she needed help.

"I can't disappear, Edward!" Jasper complained once we were at the main door. "I need to know what happened _after_ the attack. I need to know what became of me and Alice, shit! I can't believe she continued to get abused by her uncle… and that now she's a captive of the Volturi because of me! That's terrible, man!"

It seemed that irony was playing a very bad trick on my friend, but since he was willing to help me put an end to our employers' reign, there was hope of a better future for all of us, including him. Jasper needed to realize that much. I opened the door and beckoned him to follow me.

"Jazz, obviously what you need most right now is to eat and rest so as to regain all your strength. There will be plenty of time to talk to Mademoiselle Hale tomorrow, when you're in a better state of mind. Your quarters are located next to mine in the castle's basements, you remember that?"

He stared at me as if I was stupid. "I've been living in that same apartment for as long as I can remember; since my arrival here with my father when I was a toddler, in fact."

Those were details of his life I didn't know about. I'd have to make him talk to me more. If I could learn more from his past, I could try to convince Alice that he wasn't such a bad guy after all. As we headed toward the stairs, I continued to hold his arm the same way I did with Aro this afternoon. So many things had occurred since then; it was shocking that only hours and not days had elapsed. It was now nearly 8 p.m. The thought of Bella incapacitated and maybe still suffering in my bed brought me back to the present. I broke the silence. "Jasper, were you serious when you said earlier that you wanted to support and help me find a way to subvert the Volturi?"

"Absolutely. Carlisle told me what kind of man I was before I fell into a coma, but I can assure you that I wasn't a brute when I was a kid. I said it and I'll repeat it: I wanted to protect Alice because her uncle was a pervert and a pedophile. Yet her current situation is even worse, so I don't see any other solution to save her but to neutralize the lords of Volterra."

"Perfect then. We'll need to discuss that, but first I have to take care of Isabella. If you listened to my conversation with Carlisle, you know that she was severely punished by Aro today. I'll come join you when she's asleep for the night. Meanwhile, you need to eat a good meal. I'm going to see if I can find some food for you in my apartment and I'll ask Alec to deliver more from the kitchen. Look, there's something you need to know…"

I hesitated a few seconds, wondering how he was going to react to what I was about to reveal – that it was Bella who had incapacitated him. We were on the harem's floor and walking our way toward the other stairs to get to the basement.

"What's that?" Jasper questioned, frowning.

"Did Carlisle tell you how you ended up in a coma in the first place?"

"No, but it must have been a hell of a hit behind my head because I can feel a huge lump there. And with all that happened, I never had time to drink the tisane to get rid of my fucking headache."

While carefully going down the spiraling stair, I explained, "Jasper, it's Isabella who bludgeoned you and sent you into limbo; you were about to brand her domestic and she tried to stop you."

I thought that my admission was going to infuriate Jasper, but he burst into a candid and debonair laugh instead.

"You find it funny that a nineteen-year old aristocrat succeeded in sending the 'terrible Jasper Whitlock' to intensive care?" I asked, surprised by his reaction.

"The 'terrible Jasper Whitlock' is no more, Edward. To me, it's like you're talking about a stranger, so I don't mind that this girl knocked me out. Apparently, I greatly deserved my fate."

Although the current events were extremely dramatic, it was my turn to burst into laughs.

"Oh believe me, man, you more than deserved it!" I replied, trying to regain my seriousness but failing miserably. "You almost disfigured the marquise de Courville on your way to Volterra when you brought the prisoners here."

My friend suddenly looked gloomy as he replied, "Fuck, Edward, tell me the truth. Was it typical of me to beat up women? I'm really having a hard time imagining how I could have been such a monster…"

We were almost at my door now… and it was wide open. I didn't have time to respond to his question because then we heard a loud scream coming from my place. My blood froze in my veins when I realized it was Bella who was screaming at the top of her lungs as I entered the corridor connecting my training room to my apartment, with Jasper on my heels.

"What's going on?" he asked in an alarmed tone, his face draining of color.

"Someone entered my quarters uninvited, Jasper! Someone who wants to harm Isabella!"

The following second, I pounced into through the wide open door to my apartment. The scene in front of my eyes was repulsing, horrifying and galvanizing all at once. Aro's two brothers were the intruders, and they managed to drag Bella in the main room and place her onto a gigantic wooden table. I used this piece of furniture only for the New Year's dinner when I invited Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper over, plus a couple of girls from the harem to keep us good company. I also recalled that I used this table on a few occasions to screw Tanya when I wanted to have my way with her.

While those memories scrolled through my head, Caius and Marcus were about to use said table to rape Bella. Because there was no other way to put it and no other words to describe their brutish behavior; it didn't matter that they were my beloved's masters and thought they could do whatever they saw fit with her. I wouldn't allow this to happen.

They'd positioned her on her stomach on the hard surface and they were holding her legs firmly horizontally. From the spot where I stood, at the entrance of the room, I could see Isabella facing me, with almost nothing to cover her skin, and Caius right behind her, about to thrust his cock in her. Whether he was aiming at her pussy or her ass was irrelevant; she was a virgin, fucking hell, and those two shitheads – Marcus was behind his brother to still Bella's ankles – were going to smash her in turn!

Isabella was screaming louder even though she didn't acknowledge our presence yet; her eyes were closed, probably in an attempt to shut down completely and avoid – at least mentally – what was about to happen to her. Maybe she heard my footsteps when I hurried in the room, but if she didn't open her eyes again, she wouldn't know it was me returning just in time to save her from the worst.

Jasper followed me inside, and outrage replaced panic on his face as he realized Bella's imminent rape.

"Stay here. You're in no shape to intervene, unless I really need a hand. I'll beckon you if it's the case," I whispered before I quietly walked toward the two rapists who suddenly stopped what they were doing when they saw me enter the apartment.

"Dammit to hell, what are you doing in my quarters?" I exclaimed with an offended tone intended to intimidate them.

_This is not a very convincing attempt, Edward…_

Caius sneered upon hearing me. "What we're doing here? Well, it seems clear enough, doesn't it, big boy?"

Despite his insolent answer to my rhetorical question, he took his hands off Isabella's half-naked buttocks. In fact, her rump was the only part of her anatomy that was partially covered, and I realized that her wounds were lightly bleeding again. Crap. This wouldn't be happening if I'd taken the time to do her dressing…

"That's not what I mean, Caius," I replied harshly to show him that _I _was in command of the situation now. "I can see that you tried to bypass Aro to claim the marquise, you idiots! However, in case you didn't notice, the girl isn't in a state to sustain your assault at the moment! She's injured, for God's sake!"

The other brother didn't seem to care at all. "Relax, Edward. We were just looking for some fun…"

"Are you crazy? Or do you think I'm stupid, Marcus? It takes six seconds from where you stand to walk to my door. I give you three. GET OUT AND DISAPPEAR FROM MY SIGHT!"

The two Volturi let go of Bella immediately and rushed to exit the place without looking at Jasper who watched them run away, shrugging. While I ensured that the two siblings obeyed my orders, my attention wasn't on Isabella, and when I turned to face her again, she was no longer on the table. She must have been off-balance while the two motherfuckers were busy with her, and when they freed her from their grip, she slipped off the table and crashed to the floor. I sprinted to the end of the table, with Jasper on my heels. As I crouched down to check on Bella, he grumbled, "This palace is in serious need of a good cleaning, man. It's infested with scabs who deserve only the gallows, if you ask me…"

I was positive he hadn't missed the mark still visible under Bella's right eye, and he likely wanted to avoid at all cost the disturbing topic of his former actions and their consequences.

The woman I loved was curled into a ball on the cold, hard floor. With her convulsive tremors and her panting breath, she reminded me of a trapped animal. It was heartbreaking to see her like this. I was certain that she could hear us; therefore, she knew that she was safe, yet she obstinately kept her eyelids closed. Maybe she was ashamed to be naked in front of my friend.

"Jazz, could you please get me a quilt in my boudoir? There's one on the back of my armchair, and there's also a plate with fruits that you can take with you while waiting for a real meal."

Jasper disappeared and I tried to soothe Bella, gently caressing her hair and gradually pulling her to me. She didn't resist, but I again had that weird impression of manipulating a puppet. Clearly, she was in shock.

When Jasper came back with the quilt, I wrapped Bella in it as best as I could and whispered in her ear, with a strong feeling of _déjà vu_, "Isabella, for heaven's sake, open your eyes if you hear me."

Eventually she did what she was told, but only to stare at us with terrorized eyes. I soon realized that she was staring in panic at Jasper. She clung to me with all her strength, and I was relieved to see that she wasn't apathetic anymore even though it was clear she was still suspicious toward my friend. It was easily comprehensible: she heard my conversation with Emmett and my brother's words were leading to the conclusion that Jasper had gone crazy. Bella didn't know that he was no longer the bastard who'd punched her three days before.

"Jasper, I want to thank you for helping me to dissuade the Volturi by witnessing their contemptible actions, but I think that for now it would be best if you returned to your quarters. The marquise doesn't realize yet that you're not the same man who beat her last Saturday," I said, trying to be diplomatic.

He nodded. "I understand. Anyway, I need to refresh myself and to eat something, as you've pointed out repeatedly. Come find me when you can," he concluded, walking away.

When he was gone, I focused all my attention on Bella. She was hanging to my neck like I was a rampart she was afraid to drop. It was in all probabilities what I'd become to her; beyond the chasm in which she didn't want to fall, I was her fortress, her protection against all the forces of evil that were after her relentlessly. She shook uncontrollably in my arms. I whispered in her ear, "Calm down, love. It's over now. I swear that the Volturi understood the message and they won't bother you ever again. I won't give them any opportunity to do so, trust me."

I wasn't expecting her to answer, so I was taken aback when she said, "How can you promise me such a thing, Edward? You're talking about your employers!"

First there had been her fears regarding the other women in the harem, and now she was back with the argument that I was at the service of those three salacious despots. Gosh, did she think I was a wimp or something? Regardless, given her emotional state, I couldn't really respond. I couldn't even show that I was offended she thought I was somehow only motivated by greed. Besides, it was true that greed used to play a large part in my life before I met her.

"Darling, I don't know what you envision in that beautiful head of yours, but I ceased to be the Volturi's employee the minute Aro dared to raise a hand to you. Consequently, from now on I will lure them thanks to my acting skills until we are organized enough to overthrow them or, at least, flee the castle without risking their retribution."

We sat on the floor, Bella hugging me in a desperate embrace. She raised her face toward mine upon hearing my resolute words. "But you won't be able to lure anyone if you spend your entire days by my side. You must continue to do your job and behave as if you were indifferent toward me," she reasoned between two deep breaths to calm her nerves.

"Sweetheart," I sighed, "I made the Volturi well aware of their mistakes when they abused you each in their own way, and they know that because of their stupid and reckless actions, they can't ask me to send you to them for a very long while. Therefore I have every reason in the world to stay by your side. I'm not going anywhere, love. I saw Emmett while I was at Carlisle's apartment and I asked him to escort the girls for the next couple of days."

Bella's expression switched from anxious to curious in a split second. In addition, she was no longer shaking. "I thought you sent Emmett to Rosalie," she remarked, a thin smile on her lips.

My goodness, was it possible that she already pushed what just happened to her in the far side of her mind and that she was now trying to have a normal conversation with me? I smiled in return and answered, "Emmett didn't waste his time with your friend; I even saw her in the infirmary too. She tried to wallop Jasper because she thought he was obsessed with Alice. She's quite a character, that duchesse d'Essanges-"

"What do you mean when you say Jasper's obsessed with Alice?" Isabella cut me off, frowning.

I loved to see her frowning and biting her bottom lips, but I couldn't explain why. It was just… extremely alluring.

"It's a long story and I don't have all the details," I replied. "But what I do know is that Jasper lost part of his memory and he doesn't remember anything from his recent past. In other words, he doesn't remember ever having been a blood-thirsty brute."

"But how is Alice involved in this?"

"Jasper does remember having met Alice a very long while ago, when she was just a little girl. Apparently at that time, your friend was traveling with an uncle who was abusing her sexually. Jasper became aware of it and tried to flee with the little comtesse. That's when they were both attacked by dogs. This story is factual; Rosalie confirmed it."

"I didn't know about this, but it would explain why Alice went to live with the Hale d'Essanges when she was around eight," she said.

This confidence made me more curious. "But didn't Alice have parents of her own to properly take care of her?"

Bella let go of me and tried to stand up. I offered my help and pulled up a chair for her to sit comfortably, while thinking about her awful wounds that needed to be treated very soon. I sat by her side.

"Alice's parents believed their daughter had mental health issues and they were afraid of her, truthfully. That's why they first got rid of her by sending her live with her uncle."

I was more and more perplexed, and it must have shown in my features, for she continued, "You want to know how a tiny woman like Alice could have terrorized her parents, don't you? Well, it's pretty simple: Alice claims that she can see dead people and that they sometimes communicate with her."

I burst out laughing before I could contain myself. "Do you believe in ghosts, Bella?"

She didn't seem to approve that I laughed at her companion's expense. "It doesn't matter whether I believe in ghosts or not. The fact remains that Alice is persona non grata within her own family because of her alleged gift. Her parents placed her at the Hale's castle and recommended only that she be fed and housed decently. But in hindsight, knowing that she was being abused by the uncle with whom she was living, perhaps they also tried to keep her safe from further harm"

I wanted lighten the tense atmosphere. "Alice's current situation is utterly ironic then," I stated. "She was rescued by Jasper only to be made prisoner by the same man some fifteen years later. From disastrous to even more disastrous would be another way to put it."

But my comment had the opposite effect from what I expected. Fire ignited in Isabella's eyes. "Speaking of falling from Scylla into Charybdis, Edward, do you know where I would be at this very moment if our ship hadn't wrecked on the Volturi's lands?"

Oddly enough, this question hadn't crossed my mind yet.

"In the bed of Michael Newton, duc de Cresson d'Alembert!" she spat at me out of the blue.

Upon hearing the name of the duc de Cresson, I started to feel uneasy. Anyone aware of the gossip at the royal court knew that the young military adviser was an incorrigible womanizer and an unscrupulous opportunist. I wondered what Isabella was trying to tell me in mentioning him to me. Did she mean that she regretted not being in that rake's bed? If it was the case, surely it was because she'd not been informed of the young aristocrat's reputation.

"Do you mean that you were supposed to marry that man, Bella?" I asked innocently.

"And bear all of his children, yes!" she retorted with clenched teeth.

It was hard for me to see where she was headed.

"Well, I think I'm a little better than that guy, unless you're trying to tell me that I'm your Charybdis?"

Finally, Bella seemed to realize how cryptic she had been for the last minute.

"What? No! Not at all! Your father told me that Mike Newton is an asshole always looking for some new conquests to warm his bed and that I'm definitely better off without him in my life-"

"Then why are you angry?" I interrupted, my patience wearing thin.

"I'm not angry, I'm relieved. Contrarily to Alice, I actually avoided the worst. I avoided seclusion on a Mediterranean island and I also narrowly avoided being raped by two repulsive monsters. I thought that it was only in books that the hero was able to rescue the damsel in distress from danger before it was too late and-"

I didn't let her finish her sentence. I was right next to her, so it was easy for me to shift her onto my lap. However, she decided to straddle me so as to face me. She then took my lips and began to nibble at them eagerly before daring to defy my tongue and deepen her kiss. I wish I were the one who taught her how to kiss like that; she definitely knew how to entice a man. I let her play with my tongue for a while before realizing that if I didn't do anything to stop her, my erection was certainly going to scare her after the traumatizing experience she just went through. But I was unable to detach myself from her ravenous mouth, and soon I was the one kissing her passionately, my hands wandering avidly through her silky soft hair. I felt her pulse beat faster when I gently slid my fingers along her throat.

Just as I was regaining enough control to put an end to our electrifying embrace, I felt Bella's hands move down the nape of my neck to my back and then brush against my chest through the light fabric of my shirt. She started to untie the cords with a feverish hand while the other ventured lower down. Once she was done fighting with the cords, she caressed my torso with hesitant fingers, and a thrill of delight ran through me down to my groin, making my cock harden even more. Isabella had yet to let go of my mouth to catch her breath. I knew it was time for me to say something when her hand succeeded into sneaking inside my pants and shyly taking possession of my erect shaft.

I cut our kiss short and brought Bella's two wandering hands back to each of her thighs, but holding them firmly so she wouldn't be tempted to start her little sensual ploy anew. I had to carefully choose my words or else she would believe that I was not attracted to her or that she was doing something inappropriate. Good Lord, I was already longing for her before she even touched me, so now, after she aroused me on purpose, I was on the verge of exploding!

"Bella, sweetie, you don't owe me anything," I tried to explain.

Maybe she felt ashamed or embarrassed, because she stared at the floor instead of looking at me. The quilt I used to wrap her had slid down her shoulders; I let go of one of her hands to replace it so as to cover her creamy skin once again.

"I… I wanted to please you because you saved me from a horrendous fate, Edward, and also because… I didn't give you anything yet."

How could she believe that when she'd let me explore her body and feast on her hidden fruits for hours this afternoon? Obviously she didn't realize there were many ways to satisfy a man. She started crying unrestrainedly, most likely due to the culmination of her trauma. The bath I wanted to give her would certainly help her relax and stop feeling guilty. I held her tightly against me and she buried her head in my neck.

"Sshh, love, I can assure you that you gave me plenty, on the contrary. You should have seen me before you entered my life. I was only a shadow of myself. I had no motivation any longer, no ambition whatsoever. You gave me a reason to live, Bella. In fact, you gave me my life back. It's a huge gift, you know."

My comforting yet genuine words made her cry even more and she snorted in my shirt, but I knew it was because she was overwhelmed and dealing with too many emotions all at once. I stood up to carry her to my bathroom, slightly lifting her so she wouldn't be in contact with my stone-hard dick. She circled my waist with her long legs, and I thought about all the sensuous hours waiting for us when she recovered from her injuries at last.

**Not that I want to burst their bubble, but I don't think that the Volturi's castle is the ideal place for Edward and Bella to enjoy each other much… (But they will nonetheless, and before long).**

**My huge thanks and gratefulness to my lovely beta Just4ALE. You're the best :0)**

**Thanks to you all for still being with me.**

**By the way, if you do read the interview on the Twi Fic Bitches blog, the answer I gave about translating my story without permission was a little confusing, so I'll try to explain it better here: I wouldn't be happy to learn that my story is being translated without my consent, but since I'm not among the popular authors on FF, I don't think it will ever happen to me. However, Claudia and Michelle from Germany asked my permission to translate it and I gladly gave it. **

**Milk**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I don't own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. I've been busy lately and this is a short chapter, but heck, it's better than nothing, right? **

**Thank you all for your reviews (even the one implying that I'm a lazy writer who didn't do any research before publishing this fic), and thank you for sticking with me.  
**

**Good reading.**

**Chapter 32**

**Edward and Bella**

_Previously, in chapter 31_

_EPOV_

"_Sshh, love, I can assure you that you gave me plenty, on the contrary. You should have seen me before you entered my life. I was only a shadow of myself. I had no motivation any longer, no ambition whatsoever. You gave me a reason to live, Bella. In fact, you gave me my life back. It's a huge gift, you know."_

_My comforting yet genuine words made her cry even more and she snorted in my shirt, but I knew it was because she was overwhelmed and dealing with too many emotions all at once. I stood up to carry her to my bathroom, slightly lifting her so she wouldn't be in contact with my stone-hard dick. She circled my waist with her long legs, and I thought about all the sensuous hours waiting for us when she recovered from her injuries at last._

**BPOV**

I felt terribly indebted toward Edward: indebted for the pleasure he had already given me, and also for returning just in time to prevent Caius from savagely deflowering me.

Even though he tried to comfort me, telling me I had no reason to feel this way, it wasn't a feeling I could get rid of that easily. Meanwhile, all I wanted was to make him as happy as he made me but he refused my advances, which completely baffled me. Despite the fact that my brutal assault should have disgusted me from the male population forever, I was still burning with desire for him.

I fell apart and burst into tears, both disappointed and frustrated. However when he admitted that he had gotten his life back because of me, tears of joy added to the mix. My head was still half-buried in his neck and I was straddling him when he slowly stood up. For a split second, I felt his erection rubbing against my sex through his pants, then he lifted me slightly and placed my thighs on each side of his waist so he could walk effortlessly. I tried to cling to him as best as I could while suppressing a laugh at the situation. Indeed, anyone who saw us from afar would have believed Edward was fucking me in a standing position.

"Where are you taking me? I want to sleep with you tonight… and every night, if it's possible," I said, my recent crying making my voice all raspy.

What he said helped me regain a little confidence… enough, at least, to let him know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, actually. I couldn't believe that yesterday I was still looking for a way to humiliate him…

"I know, sweetheart, but before I take you to bed, I need to clean your wounds meticulously or else they might get infected. I'm going to run a bath for you and it will help you relax at the same time."

He opened the door to his private bathroom. Inside was a lavatory, a toilet, a gigantic bathtub and even a shower stall. The walls were all made of white ceramic tiles. Jeez, it was like the spa room in the harem; well, it was smaller, but still…

"It seems to me this is a very large bathroom for one single person. As is the table in the main room, for that matter," I stated sarcastically.

"True, but I'm not alone tonight," he replied, winking.

He gently disengaged me from him and made me sit on a settee that completed the furnishing of the room which was lit with several standing candle holders. He started to run the water directly into the tub by turning a lever, and I thought about how running water was one of the rare things I would miss if we eventually escaped from Volterra. To my knowledge, this technology didn't exist anywhere else, not even in Versailles.

While the bath was filling, I decided to ask. "Who installed the water system in the palace?"

"Carlisle suggested the idea to Aro upon our arrival here five years ago. In fact, the entire city does have running water now, except for the male slaves' section of it. It's actually one of the means used by which the Volturi bought the villagers' silence about what's going on here," Edward answered as if it was a very trivial fact to comment about.

Yet what he revealed was disconcerting and it reminded me of Jacob who had experienced the terrible conditions the prisoners were living in. No wonder he'd tried to break free as quickly as he had! I felt my anger resurfacing and decided to change the subject.

"With all that happened, I forgot to ask about Alice. Did she break her leg with the fall?"

"She fractured her knee, but aside from having her leg immobilized for several days, her fate is not that bad. Aro won't get to her, and that's what matters the most."

The bath was almost ready for me to get in, but I was dreading the moment now. Understandably, Edward wanted to fully treat my injuries, but I knew that my body might betray me again even though it wasn't his intention to turn me on.

_Come on, Bella, it's no big deal if you enjoy being touched by Edward while he takes care of your wounds…_

The comte turned the faucet off and looked at me. I pulled the quilt tighter around me in an attempt to cover my body and to help keep my composure. I didn't want to look like a wanton bitch, for God's sake, and yet I had the impression that's exactly what I was becoming. To further delay melting under my lover's touch, I asked nervously, "So… you haven't always lived in the Volturi's castle?"

The slave trainer furrowed a brow, as if my question was incongruous.

"Gosh, no! We have our own domain in Dordogne. We left it ten years ago, and I intend to go back some day. However, Jasper has been living in the palace for ages. He told me earlier that he arrived here when he was only two."

He checked the water temperature and returned to me. My heart started to pound. It was ridiculous that the thought of a simple bath made me react this way, but it was also the eunuch's fault for arousing me when he'd bathed me the first time. In a certain manner, that pervert Felix corrupted me for the rest of my life…

Edward leaned over and extended a hand to me. I hesitated a few seconds before I took it. I didn't know how to behave anymore; I was such a pathetic mess.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" the young aristocrat asked with concern.

Could he be so oblivious regarding the effect he had on me? As soon as my skin made contact with his, just by holding his hand, that strange current which made me lose control and ignited a fire deep down would run through me, and I'd be on my way to hell… or heaven. Not to mention that having me naked so close to him wouldn't put a damper on his own arousal, already clearly visible through his pants.

"I don't want to torture you, yet I know it's going to be difficult for you to be near me, and I feel guilty about that," I replied, raising my voice as I folded my arms across my chest.

Edward sighed before he picked me up and stepped toward the tub.

"Darling, I'm going to give you that fucking bath whether you like it or not! And please, stop right now with your guilt! You should have stopped feeling guilt-ridden about anything the minute you were captured on the seashore! You see, love, even though we agree that the Volturi are three dirty scumbags, technically you belong to them, so they are the ones responsible for your actions. It's their fault that Volterra is on the edge of an uprising. They shouldn't have sent Emmett and Jasper to collect you in the first place!"

Clearly he was trying to reassure me, but he lacked objectivity. While talking, he moved me to stand in front of him and removed the quilt and what was left of his shirt. Soon I found myself naked and shivering like a leaf, but then he lifted me again to put me in the bathtub. Alas, the water was barely warm, so it didn't do much to appease my trembling. It only contributed in hardening my nipples, making me flush scarlet at the same time.

"You wouldn't say those things if you weren't in love with me. Anyone else would see the situation differently," I stammered, lowering my eyes to avoid his piercing gaze on my breasts.

"Holy hell, sweet darling! If you absolutely want to find someone other than the Volturi to blame, I'm the one you're looking for. I'm sure that Caius and Marcus didn't snatch you from my bed. I think that you were hungry and you ventured out of my bedroom to fetch something to eat. And why? Because I wasn't thoughtful enough to get you some food before I left my apartment. Had I done so, you wouldn't have left the bedroom and could have locked its door when you heard the two monsters enter my quarters."

There was a tray hanging on the rim of the bath which displayed sponges, loofas, washcloths, soaps and all kinds of bottles containing different perfumes. Edward poured the content of one of those bottles in the bath as he continued, "Are you going to stop worrying and let me do my job now?"

I didn't respond as I stared at the water covering only the lower part of my body. At least it was opaque somewhat… and it smelled of lavender. Hmm. Suddenly, I wondered why I hadn't fallen asleep on the table when I'd felt so drowsy. Too much adrenaline in my body, maybe…

My back was toward Edward who was kneeling on the floor. I felt his hands lifting my hair to the top of my head, trying to make it into a bun and using a clip to hold it in place. "One last thing to clear up between us, beautiful marquise: I do love to admire your stunning body, but I can control myself… if I need to."

_Ha ha! That's very reassuring…_

He grabbed a loofa and rubbed soap on it, and then he gently washed the nape of my neck. While I knew he was removing any remaining blood and getting a better idea of the depth of my lacerations, it didn't stop me from shuddering with bliss.

"Am I hurting you, love?" Edward asked, noticing my reaction.

"If you ask this question and stop every time I quiver, we're still going to be here until midnight," I jeered. "But maybe _I _haven't been clear enough with _you_. You can have all the control in the world, my dear; it's not going to be worth much if on the other hand _I_ don't have any left. And that's exactly what might happen in the next few minutes-"

"We'll cross that river once we get to it, darling," he cut me off, practically ignoring my confession.

He continued lightly scrubbing every area on my back where the damage inflicted by Aro was readily visible, and eventually he softly pushed me from the edge of the tub so he could access my lower back. The tisane I drank earlier seemed to have done something for the pain; I didn't feel anything uncomfortable as the sponge trailed on my skin, only some light tingling. However, when he brushed my ribs and slid the loofa along the line of my waist, I started to pant.

"I need you to stand up so I can wash behind your legs," Edward whispered with a husky voice.

Since I wasn't facing him, I couldn't see his features, but I was nonetheless certain that he was smiling his crooked smile at that moment. Did he think I was fooled by his shenanigans?

"You don't need to wash my legs. They've been soaking in the scented water for the last twenty minutes or so," I remarked as I turned swiftly to watch his expression.

My face was now mere inches from his, my brown eyes meeting his mischievous emerald green ones. He was indeed displaying a killer smile, a smile that must have captivated all the girls from the harem before it dazzled me.

I smiled back and asked, "Well, what do you have to say in your defense?"

"That you need to relax now, and so do I…"

With that, he straightened up, climbed over the rim of the bathtub fully dressed, sat and rested on the edge and circled me with his long legs before he pulled me firmly against him.

**ooo**

The water in the tub was turning cold but I didn't care much since Edward had somewhat joined me. He pulled me against him and my heart started racing in my chest. I let out a nervous chuckle to hide my turmoil.

"Do you seriously believe that entering the cold water with all your clothes on will help you relax, Edward?"

He held my legs wide apart with his and prevented me from closing them by pushing my ankles gently yet firmly with his feet. He began to brush my stomach with his skilled hands and my insides started aching almost instantly. I couldn't move; I was totally at his mercy and that simple observation was a huge turn on, even though it also made me feel vaguely ashamed.

"What's helping me relax right now, love, is having you as a prisoner in my arms and to be able to caress you until you beg for mercy."

"And what will you do then?" I interrupted before his increasingly bolder touches knocked the ability to think out of my head.

His hands teased my breasts in the most sensuous way, softly massaging them as if to evaluate their firmness, and slightly pinching my nipples so as to induce waves of pleasure throughout my body; I moaned with contentment. For the moment, I was thankful that the water somewhat masked my arousal. In the meantime, I also felt my lover's stone-hard shaft through the wet fabric of his pants and it seemed it was about to rip through them. Since he didn't answer my question, I said, "Edward, for heaven's sake, I can't take anymore of your manhood trying to break free if you won't allow me to do anything to relieve you. If you give me pleasure, I want to reciprocate!"

He sighed and I felt his breath tickling my neck. "Bella, honey, your breasts were created, it seems, exactly to fit in my palms; do you really think that I don't take any pleasure in caressing them? Unless, of course, you don't like what I'm doing to you-"

"If I didn't like what you're doing to me right now, dear lover, I wouldn't be wet and melting in your arms," I cut him off once again.

My voice was so hoarse that I could barely recognize it.

"Then it's time to move on to the next level," he replied.

As he continued to play with my breasts with one hand, his other hand disappeared under the water and out of my sight. Lord, what did he have in mind? Suddenly, I felt two of his fingers slowly enter me and I moaned both with surprise and contentment, for the sensation it provided was exactly what I needed to relieve the tension accumulated over the last few minutes. I knew I was about to come just from having my inner walls touched by Edward's expert fingers. And it's true that he appeared to enjoy stimulating me like this. I was swollen with desire and about to faint.

"Edward, please," I whispered, panting, "I'm dying! Take me already!"

"I know that you're languishing, sweetheart, but you need to be patient. All in good time. Trust me, you won't regret it," he replied as he explored me more intimately.

He wouldn't go as deep as I wanted him to go, pumping in and out, but it was still enough to arouse me further; I thought I was going to have a heart attack, what with it beating so fast under the voluptuous assault. As if controlled by a force of its own over which I had no power, my pelvis started moving in rhythm with the thrusts of my lover's fingers.

"That's it, my beautiful one, surrender to the feeling of my fingers inside you. You'll see you won't need friction to come undone…"

Just as he said those words, he applied more pressure on a more sensitive spot near my entrance and I exploded in a spectacular orgasm. It was probably the most intense I'd felt so far. Many waves of pleasure followed one after the other and I moaned without restraint, moving my hips along to get more of the mind-blowing feeling. I was aware that Edward had stimulated the same area as earlier when I had wet his sheets. He definitely knew the female anatomy very well to be able to satisfy a woman in so many ways without even using his cock. My mother truly kept me in total darkness when she led me to believe that women could enjoy sex only when they were having intercourse and only if they were doing it for the purpose of making babies…

Once I came down from my blissful state, Edward removed his fingers from my slit and closed my legs with his feet; I was so sluggish and lethargic that I could barely feel my lower limbs. My head rested on his neck and perhaps I dozed off for a few seconds because eventually I heard him whisper in my ear, "You're not going to fall asleep when the best is yet to come, are you, Bella?"

He didn't give me the opportunity to answer and stood up to get out of the tub. Then he leaned over to pull me out of it too. He drained the water and quickly wrapped me in a giant towel before he got rid of his soaking clothes. I watched him as he got undressed, all curled up in the settee and fighting the urge to falling asleep right then and there despite what he just told me. Admittedly, it should have put all my senses on alert. But the only thing that kept me awake at the end of this endless day was the sight of this god-made man naked in front of me. Okay, I only could see his back, but still… He was utterly gorgeous, even from behind. He must have sensed my greedy stare on his ass, for he turned to face me with a knowing smile.

"Are you getting an eye full, Miss Swan de Courville?"

"Absolutely, Mister Cullen de Morvalle," I replied, smiling back at him.

He wrapped his hips in a towel but I got a quick view of his glorious erection and it was enough to make my insides ache anew. He walked toward me with an almost feline grace. Good God, he was doing it on purpose to inflame my craving for him!

"Sweet Lord, Edward! Do you want me to jump you or what? Stop wriggling like this in front of me or I won't be accountable for my actions any longer," I said, putting my hands on my face, pretending the show was too much for my view.

I could feel his presence so close to me once again, and I quickly looked at him from behind my hands. He raised a brow while leaning over me. "You don't like the way I move, marquise?" he asked with a mocked offended expression.

_Quite the contrary, I'd spend hours admiring your graceful walking, your statuesque body and your glorious sex that I can't wait to feel inside me…_

Again he didn't let me answer and swiftly grabbed me by the waist to put me across his shoulder before I could fend his move. However, unlike the last time he had carried me in the same fashion, I meekly let him have his way. Well, almost meekly. He left the bathroom and walked to his bedroom as nimbly as he could, which was no easy task, given that during the entire short journey I trailed kisses on his lower back and tried repeatedly to snatch his towel so I could fondle his lovely buttocks at will.

**By the way, Edward entering the bath fully clothed to join Bella is not a scene from my imagination; it's been taken from the movie **_**Two Mules for Sister Sara **_**with Shirley MacLaine and Clint Eastwood.**

**I'm sure that by now you have at least an inkling of what is coming next…**

**As always, my huge thanks to Just4ALE, my devoted and irreplaceable beta.**

**Milk**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: the Twilight saga is owned by the marvelous Stephenie Meyer. I only imagined the (not so) domineering Edward and the (very) daring Bella of this quirky/smutty/surreal/period fiction. If you know of another story like mine, please tell me about it, I'd love to contact the author and chat with her/him if only to see who has the wildest imagination. Enough with the silly stuff since this chapter you're about to read is more on the realistic side, for a change. As always, let me know what you think. Good reading.  
**

**Chapter 33**

**Deflowering Isabella**

**EPOV**

It was ironic to think about how Bella had become such a lustful little creature in the short time since she'd arrived in Volterra. Ironic, yes, because it's indeed what she was supposed to become, but she was also the only woman who mattered to me and whom I'd never want to share with anyone else.

Yet during the five years I'd been living here before I met her, I never gave a damn about the feelings of the girls in the harem; I only made them sexually addicted so their masters could use them without too much fuss, knowing that I would pleasure them afterward if the Volturi didn't do so. It was part of my job. I could deal with it precisely because I didn't have any deep feelings for those girls and they merely represented an easy way for me to satisfy my darkest impulses.

With Bella, however, everything was different and all I wanted was to make her happy for the rest of her life. So if she wanted me to deflower her tonight, I was going to grant her wish, for I had no idea what the future held for us. If we didn't consummate our relationship tonight, who knows when another occasion might occur? Not anytime soon, that's for sure, since tomorrow I planned on asking for Carlisle's help to make Isabella's bandage, and from that moment on our contact would be more restricted than it had been. Not to mention the revolt we still needed to organize.

While the thought of rebelling against the Volturi had crossed my mind in the past – especially after they told me they wanted to use animals to spice up their nights of debauchery – the revolt was now something inevitable for many other reasons.

First, even though I was able to deal with Aro thanks to my charisma, he still held the power here and he could decide to dismiss me anytime if he wanted Isabella badly enough despite her actual condition. He just had to raise a finger and his crew of mercenaries would beat the crap out of me or even make me disappear for good if he judged I was a nuisance.

Then there were the other two idiots who'd tried and almost succeeded in raping the marquise. They could try again, invoking their position of power in this castle and the fact that they had all the rights to play with their slave if it was their will. I told Bella not to fear the Volturi anymore, but frankly I wouldn't feel she was safe as long as we were stuck in this damn palace.

But for now, my mission was to lead my beloved to cloud nine. I smiled as I thought of the relaxing bath I gave her which didn't have the expected effect, at least not according to her behavior over the past few minutes. I barely managed to keep my towel in place around my hips as I carried her to my bedroom across my shoulders, eager as she was to snatch it from me. The kisses she trailed on my back were like ecstatic waves running through me and sending me to nirvana. She'd been sleepy in the bath after exploding from pleasure under my caresses, but now she was totally alert as I carried her to bed. Not that she was annoying me...

I decided to stand motionless a few feet from the bed to see her reaction. She was still across my back and her hands were hanging in the air. Since I was no longer in motion, she took the opportunity to grab the edge of my towel more firmly and pulled it in another attempt to make it drop, and that's finally what happened. Now Bella had an unobstructed view of my ass, and it seemed to please her greatly judging by the little squeals of excitement that she let out.

"Ha! It seems you're guilty of voyeurism, marquise de Courville, and I should punish you for this misdemeanor!" I said loud and clear while removing her from my back at the exact moment when I felt her hands brushing my rump.

I gently set her down on my bed because her wounds needed to be handled with extra precaution, and I saw that she was trying to contain her laugh.

"And you think it's funny? Try to resist this, you minx!"

With that, I opened the towel in which she was wrapped, moved over her placing my knees on each side of her hips and started to tickle her on various parts of her body to make her burst into giggles. She began to wriggle underneath me and to laugh hysterically.

"Edward, please," she said while trying to regain her breath, "stop the tickling torture or else you'll regret it when I've completely recovered…"

"Ah! I do hope that you'll have me pay for all the things I put you through over the last couple of days, sweetheart. However, for the moment I intend to show you what you get for having wandering hands…"

Isabella watched me with her large brown eyes full of anticipation while gnawing on her bottom lip, as if to taunt me.

"I'm not afraid of you, comte de Morvalle!" she replied, smiling.

But all the same, I stopped tickling her and closed the distance between her face and mine.

"Stop biting your lip, Bella, or Lord help me I won't be able to restrain myself any longer," I mumbled with a hoarse voice.

"Well, that's exactly my goal. I've been trying for a while to make you lose control…"

My mouth was mere inches from hers now. "What do you want from me, love?" I whispered, brushing her cheek with my nose.

Her velvet skin was saturated with the scent of the lavender fragrance I'd added into her bath. I continued to nuzzle in her neck and her throat, to tease her a little. She arched her back, reacting to my sensual touches. I'd realized that she was already wet between her legs while tickling her.

"You know damn well what I want, Edward. Besides, it seems to me that I let you figure it out countless times over the last few hours," she sighed, closing her eyes.

Of course I knew what she wanted, fucking hell. But I needed for her to express her desire unequivocally. She was the only woman in the world whose words mattered to me. And God knows that I'd heard plenty of girls making their desire for me quite clear. I had hypocritically misled all of them so they would obey me and do what was expected of them.

"I want to hear you say it, Isabella," I replied with the same authoritarian tone I used in the training room.

It appeared to have a persuasive effect on her for she reopened her eyes and stared at me more intensely. When she spoke, it sounded like she was daring me. "I want you to make love to me, Edward. Now, and for all night long…"

She threaded her hands through my hair to pull me to her; the next second, our lips blended in a kiss both fiery and tender, passionate and desperate, as if we'd known each other forever but were about to be separated. Perhaps, also, as if we knew that everything was soon about to change, and not necessarily for the better. Bella didn't want to let go of my mouth; she intertwined her tongue with mine, greedy and hungry as if she wanted to have me for a meal. With regret, I had to break our embrace to catch my breath. In addition, the taste of her lips was potent and intoxicating me, whereas I needed to keep some semblance of reason if I didn't want to behave like a barbarian with her.

"Slow down, beautiful marquise, otherwise you won't have any strength left for the remainder of the night… unless my kisses alone are enough for you…" I teased.

"Shut up and do what I asked for, darling, now that you heard me say it loud and clear!" she said, breathless as well.

Her body was warm and soft underneath my hands, but her nipples were pointing up as they'd hardened during our kissing. Their mere sight made my cock even harder and I saw Bella's eyes staring at my engorged shaft. She gazed at it with lust, and damn, it was such a huge turn on! I had to admit, I needed my release and it couldn't wait much longer.

I admired Bella's breasts for a long while before I decided to feast on them. I had the impression of looking at a work of art at that very moment. The marquise de Courville's breasts were truly jewels of rare beauty. They were firm and perfectly round but not too voluminous, and their dark pink areolas reminded me of the petals of a wild flower.

"As you wish, little temptress," I said as I pressed my lips against the skin of her stomach to generate a vibration and make my lover react in a lascivious way. She arched her back again as I grasped her wrists to maintain her arms on each side of her shoulders, elbow bent so as to limit her movements. She looked at me with confusion when she understood that she wasn't free to move at will.

"You asked me to make love to you, Bella, so you need to let me take charge. Anyway, you're still recovering and you need to spare your efforts," I explained, still creating tremors on her soft, satiny skin.

This time, she moved her pelvis and moaned lustfully but truth be told, I heard her only because my hearing was excellent. She clearly appreciated this new kind of foreplay, but either she felt ashamed to be so receptive to my touch or she was too proud to confess that I was driving her crazy with desire. I needed to change that, since I was in part responsible for this situation because of the way I'd treated her over the past few days, as unfortunate as it was.

"On the other hand, I'm not preventing you from speaking or screaming as loud as you feel the need to, sweetie," I concluded, gliding my nose between her breasts.

I could hear and feel her heartbeat if I glued my ear to the left bulge of her chest. It was very fast, but I knew it was anticipation rather than nervousness that was causing her flutter. After all, my heart wasn't beating normally either. My tongue followed the same path as my nose, but soon I took a detour to explore other parts of Isabella's magnificent form. Unquestionably, if I were to pass away in the coming days, I wouldn't have any regret after tasting all of Bella's fruits.

_*__Elle __était dépositaire_

_Des plus beaux fruits de la terre_

_De ceux qu'on ne trouve pas_

_Qui servent d'appât…_

Isabella moved her head from left to right and right to left and arched her back repeatedly as a result of the waves of pleasure running through her under my ministrations. After enjoying the outline of her breasts several times and inducing as many moans of delight while doing so, I assaulted her nipples just using my mouth because my hands were holding Bella's still. I was going to free them soon, but first I wanted to make my lover climax by only stimulating her breasts and I didn't want her to try to stop me in any way. This would make up for the evening during which I left her languishing without satisfying her.

"My God, Edward, I'm going to have a heart attack if you keep going like this," she whispered, panting.

"You don't want me to stop right now, marquise, do you?" I asked rhetorically.

I didn't give her a chance to respond as I started nibbling and sucking on one of her nipples. She let out another squeaky moan as her legs began to twitch, and it was exactly the reaction I hoped to elicit; it meant her climax was near. I continued my actions, alternating between breasts, moving from kisses to light hickeys on the entire surface. As expected, a few minutes after I started, Bella's thighs tightened and rubbed each other to induce friction on her swollen clit; the power of the orgasm that ensued was so strong and long-lasting. She also expressed her pleasure so loudly that for a moment I feared she'd lose her voice. When she came back to earth, I released her wrists and leaned over her bliss-filled face. All my weight was distributed on my arms and legs and my muscles were starting to stiffen. I needed to change position.

"Edward! It was so… so good!" Bella said, ecstatic.

Well, she didn't lose her voice after all… Now that her hands were free, she put them around my neck to pull me closer and she circled my waist with her long legs, clearly trying to bring her pussy closer to my patiently-awaiting erect dick. However, given the state of her back, I didn't intend to take her in the missionary position because it would involve too much rubbing on her injuries and they might even reopen. I almost took her this way before Emmett interrupted what we were doing earlier, but I'd since had time to reflect on the episode and I realized what could have happened. I inhaled deeply while searching for the right words to explain my concern to Bella.

"Darling, I know you're longing for me and that you'd want me to take you like this right away, but for now we will have to adopt another position," I said as I disengaged her legs to put them back on the bed. But she clung onto my neck as if she was afraid I'd disappear if she released me. I freed myself slowly while continuing to reassure her. "Turn on your side, Bella. I'm going to position myself right behind you-"

"But if you're behind me I won't be able to see you, and you won't see me either," she cut me off, alarmed.

"We'll have other occasions to try different positions, love. It's not the end of the world not to see my face for this one time. Your comfort matters most. As for me, I watched you just minutes ago and I saw your expression when you were experiencing your pleasure, so I can hold onto that image even though you're not facing me."

As she was still hesitating, I lay down by her side and I turned her myself. Then I surrounded her waist with my arms to pull her against my chest. I felt her relax instantly and I also knew she was physically ready to welcome me in her because her orgasm had prepared her. I positioned myself so that my cock was near her entrance and I slid a hand along her hip and thigh to stimulate her further. As anticipated, she started to move lasciviously, realizing what I was about to do; she was becoming increasingly familiar with my ways. I smiled at the thought, and as I slowly introduced two fingers in her pussy to arouse her, I moved her now loose hair to the side to trail passionate kisses on her nape and neck. She sighed with contentment and I wondered which of my actions was causing her reaction. Probably both, I decided, but all that mattered in the end was that she felt good at the moment, for the more relaxed she was, the less she'd feel the pain when I fully entered her.

"I'm about to take you with my cock, love. If you're no longer sure that it's what you want, now is the time to tell me. After that, it'll be too late…"

I barely recognized my voice because it was so hoarse with desire. How I had held back for so long without coming from just admiring Bella's goddess body was truly a miracle.

"That's what I want and it's clear that's what you want too, Edward. I can tell just by feeling your shaft tease my rump…"

That was all I needed to hear. I removed my fingers and replaced them with the tip of my dick. I began to push leisurely to insert my whole length into Isabella's warm, wet pussy but I knew I would soon encounter a resistance, having felt her hymen twice during the evening. She was so tight and it felt incredible, however I had to focus on her. I wanted my beloved to feel so much pleasure once my cock was completely buried inside her and moving so that she'd always want to renew the experience thereafter.

"You must tell me if I hurt you," I whispered in her ear before nibbling on her lobe.

"The only pain I feel right now is an ache from the need to feel you deep inside me," she replied with a raspy voice.

I lightly massaged her folds before moving to her clitoris, and I simultaneously thrust a little more vigorously to at last tear through the thin membrane of skin. Isabella stiffened for a split second, and then she moaned; honestly, it didn't seem to be from pain.

"God, Edward, I can't hold it anymore! It feels so good to have you inside me… fuck me harder, please!"

This girl would never cease to surprise me. I was trying to control myself and not move too roughly, and she instead ordered me to do just that and to take her with all the ardor I was capable of. I was certainly not going to complain; I was so aroused and my hard-on engorged that I'd been struggling to hold back my release from the moment my head and tip had been in contact with her pussy. Holy shit. If Bella wanted me to fuck her hard, I wasn't going to disappoint her.

"Bella, darling, I just deflowered you and I'm going to thrust as deep as I can now," I warned.

"Stop talking and move!" she shouted as if it was a matter of life and death.

Jeez, maybe she really thought that Aro was going to have us executed by tomorrow. It's true that I hadn't had time to tell her about my plan…

I withdrew from her momentarily, but only to penetrate her stronger and deeper. After the third time, I was able to reach as deep as I could, her arousal helping me greatly as I slid my shaft in her narrow warmth. In addition, Bella was so tight that nothing could prevent the mind-blowing friction which was about to have me fall over the edge.

While I continued to caress her nub with the hand that wasn't holding her waist, I moved in and out of her and she likewise met my thrusts to make my dick go even deeper with each push. She was clearly about to climax and it was a good thing, for the combination of her rhythmical moves with the pressure on my shaft was killing me. When she arched her body as a result of the orgasmic waves rushing through her, her inner walls pulsated around me and I detonated in a thundering orgasm. Bella screamed my name as I released into her.

After a minute, my breathing returned to normal again and I enclosed Isabella's waist with both my arms and covered her shoulders with light kisses. She shivered and grabbed one of my hands to place it on her breasts. Her heart was still pounding.

"Thank you, Edward," she sighed.

"Sleep, my beautiful. You more than deserve it," I murmured in her ear.

She fell asleep very quickly and I took this opportunity to get out of bed without her noticing. She was smiling with contentment in her slumber. I would have liked to watch her sleep peacefully all night long, but I had a revolt to plan and several people to recruit for the game. I got dressed, left my apartment and headed to Jasper's.

_***She had in her possession **_

_**The most lovely fruits one could envision**_

_**The hard kind to find**_

_**That you can't leave behind…**_

**This is my own translation of the French lyrics of **_**Grenade, grenade**_** by singer/songwriter Guy Béart. Although it is not a song written during the 17****th**** century, Edward could have had those lyrics in mind while admiring Isabella's beautiful body. **

**And before you ask, no, Bella is not under any kind of birth control…**

**Thanks to my regular followers for reviewing, and a special thanks to my new followers dsccc and brandofcullencrazy. If only there were more of you out there... one can always wish :0) **

**And of course my huge thanks to my fantastic beta Just4ALE. Nobody does it better... ;0)**

**Special last minute message: dear Feminine Archetype, thank you for your review and I'm glad you got my point about all the anonymous readers who don't seem to realize how hard it is sometimes to get going with so little reviews to fuel my motivation and so many hits to prove that I do somehow attract readers. I'm not forcing anyone to review, obviously, but seeing how many more reviews other stories get compared to mine, I'm bound to wonder "Jeez, do I really need 1 million hits to hope reaching 1000 reviews before this story is over?" Yeah, I know I will never get there, not even close...  
**

**Milk.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. Hello, dear followers (old and new), I'm sorry for the wait. I know it's been a month, but heck, it's not because I have been vegetating, believe me... Although I must admit I've been reflecting a lot lately. Those of you who sent me lovely pms probably know what I've been reflecting about... Okay, enough with my state of mind and on with the show, if I still have an audience... Good reading.  
**

**Chapter 34**

**Three short stories**

**First story: Jasper's dream**

**JasperPOV**

"_Well, son, that's no way to behave! First you kidnap a little girl in the middle of the night, and then you slay the innkeeper's watchdogs! You're going to see what acting like a bum will cost you, Jasper Whitlock!"_

_Colin isn't happy at all right now. He was awakened by the owner of the inn who told him that I was a scoundrel and a criminal in the making. We're sitting in the dining room, and the only person missing at this meeting is the little comtesse; her uncle put her back to bed before joining us._

_The innkeeper told my father that I was dangerous because when he found me in the meadow, my arm was raised and I was holding a bloody hunting knife in my hand. I'd used the weapon to slit the throat of the two diabolical dogs that had jumped on us a few minutes ago. The innkeeper was accompanied by Alice's depraved uncle, who'd rushed to his young niece as she was screaming and trembling like a leaf, resting against a tree. She'd become hysterical as soon as one of the Great Danes had tried to disfigure her._

_The two men didn't want to listen to me when I tried to explain that I was forced to kill the beasts in self defense to avoid Alice's massacre. Ultimately, my hunting knife saved both of us. _

_Now I'm sitting to my father's left and I rub my cheek after he slapped me violently in the face. He's been listening to the innkeeper's and the incestuous nobleman's side of the story. According to them, they arrived just in time to prevent me from disemboweling little Alice. I want to throw up upon hearing their version of the facts, but I need to contain myself in front of these adults who want to put me in jail. Colin isn't in a mood to discuss the matter; however, I want to speak my mind for the benefit of the motherfucker of an aristocrat who stares at me like I'm a worthless piece of shit. After all, if I'm to spend the rest of my life in prison, I should at least give them a good reason to send me there._

"_I'm not a rascal, let alone a murderer, fucking hell!" I mutter with clenched teeth. "I swear I didn't kidnap Monsieur de Marillac's niece, Colin. I just tried to extract her from this pathetic worm's clutches because he was thrusting his fucking dick into her mouth!"_

_Upon hearing me accusing him, the comte pretends he's choking with indignation._

"_Your son is a dirty little liar, Mr. Whitlock. What he just said is a very serious accusation, and I could sue you both for defamation. I hold dearly to my reputation, and I won't let a boor tarnish it in such a way. If you don't send him to a reform school in a very near future, I'm going to ensure that he's sent to the galleys and you'll never see him again!"_

_While the aristocrat is odiously blackmailing my father, the innkeeper stares at me intensely. There's fright in his eyes, as if he thinks I killed his dogs out of spite and that I'm a sociopath. Yet I'm sure that he knows his dogs were extremely aggressive and that he had them run after me on purpose, hoping they would shred me into pieces in no time. He, too, deserves my bitterness._

"_Stop staring at me like that, you fat pig. You're no better than this bastard aristocrat who thinks he's above everyone and the law. You intentionally sent your rabid dogs after me to injure or kill me, but it's the little comtesse who almost ended up becoming their meal! Shame on you! And not only for this, but also for spying on your clients while they're screwing like rabbits!"_

_Who knows, that old lecher might be an accomplice of the comte. Why would the noble man come spend the night here, in this rat hole, while there's another more hospitable and luxurious inn in the nearby village? Maybe the comte has an arrangement with the innkeeper?_

"_**I will let you sleep in my inn at no cost, monsieur le comte, if you don't lock your door and let me peep at your little lustful games with this delightful child through the keyhole…"**_

_The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. A terrible rage starts to boil in my veins. If we don't leave this place soon, I may very well turn into a criminal. The inn owner becomes crimson and my father gives me another slap, behind the head this time._

"_That's enough, Jasper! Go to our room to fetch our luggage right away. You should consider yourself very lucky that the comte de Marillac doesn't have you arrested on the spot after what you did to his niece," he scolds me before turning to address the pervert. "I beg you to forgive my son, comte. He spends most of his time isolated in a huge castle and he doesn't know what to do to attract attention…"_

_The nobleman doesn't answer, but instead pulls out a piece of parchment, a pen and ink from his worn leather bag and begins to write what appears to be a short message. After a moment, he hands the note to Colin._

"_This is the name of the reformatory where I want you to send your delinquent of a son, Mr. Whitlock. I'll get straight to the point with you: in one week, I'm going to visit the place to ensure that your offspring is among the students of this esteemed institution, and if I don't see him, I'll have you both incarcerated for slander and attempted kidnapping. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Perfectly, comte. I'm going to take care of this as soon as dawn breaks…"_

_I don't know if I should be glad about this sudden reversal of fate. This morning I was looking for a way to escape the circumstances that would transform me into a man as cold and brutal as my father, and now the occasion to change my destiny is presenting itself. Attending a reform school couldn't be worse than living in the Volturi's castle, could it?_

I felt another slap on my cheek and decided that I couldn't take being treated like a piece of trash any longer. I grabbed my father by the collar of his nightdress and I threw all the bitterness accumulated during that infernal day in his face. "Enough, Colin Whitlock! From now on you'll have to find another target! I'm going to that school, if only to be rid of you!"

"Calm down, man. Your father has been dead for a while now. Or at least, that's what you've always told me…"

Upon hearing a voice other than my dad's, I realized that my eyes were closed. I opened them and noted with horror that it was Edward's collar I was grabbing; he was leaning over me because I was lying on a couch in my lounge. If I didn't release him, he would lose his balance and collapse on me. I let go and he straightened up again, but only to take a chair and sit by my side.

"Jeez, you have quite a grip for someone just out of a coma," he commented sarcastically with a smirk. "I'm sorry for the harsh slap, but I couldn't wake you up in any other way, Jazz. It's a good thing your apartment door wasn't locked."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I waited for as long as I could after I grabbed something to eat from the kitchen, but I must have fallen asleep at some point-"

"And you were dreaming of your father, if what you said in your sleep is any indication," my friend interrupted. "You thought you were talking to him, and you were mad at him…"

"I was reliving my night at the inn at the Italian border. That's the night I met Alice for the first time. She was six and barely knee-high to a grasshopper. She already looked like a little fairy at the time. When I think about what her uncle was doing to her… it's horrific, there's no other word to describe the situation!"

Edward patted my shoulder to cheer me up. "If it's any consolation, Bella told me that when Alice was eight, she went to live in the castle of the Hale d'Essanges. Therefore, she wasn't under the yoke of her licentious uncle for an eternity. Not to mention that she's forgotten everything of this faraway past."

"Regardless, today she doesn't want anything to do with me and she even thinks I want to damage her reputation, Christ," I sighed.

"She will listen to you sooner or later. You just need to be patient…"

"Oh, that is rich, man!" I cut him off abruptly. "How the fuck is that going to happen, huh? Rosalie might block me from approaching her just to avoid another nervous breakdown or whatever. And to think that all it took was for Aro to torture Bella to have her fall into your arms!"

Truth be told, I had no idea about what really happened between Edward and Bella while I was in limbo, yet I was able to imagine how the slave trainer had taken advantage of the situation after Aro beat the crap out of the marquise de Courville.

"It's not what you think, Jazz! Do you believe that I would personally take care of Isabella and plot to overthrow the Volturi if she was only a fad? I'm in love with her, for fuck's sake! I want to spend the rest of my existence with her, and the farther away from here, the better!"

I had unintentionally brushed a sensitive topic…

"Okay, man, I've got it… no need to get mad! We both have very good reasons for wanting to put an end to our employers' reign, then," I said to defuse him.

"It's not only you and me, though. You can add Emmett to the equation. Unless you didn't notice the way he was behaving with Rosalie at Carlisle's place earlier?" he asked with a knowing smile.

After the shock of the assault I had suffered from the beautiful duchesse, I had indeed noted that Emmett was very possessive toward her. Clearly, a lot of things had happened during my coma…

"Ah, say no more! Everything seems to go smoothly for him too, whereas I'm under the impression I'll have to run hundreds of miles to redeem myself from all the evil deeds I've apparently committed but have no memory of…"

"Speaking of which, I'm afraid the male slaves don't want to deal with you at the moment," he stated.

"I can't blame them. But what do you suggest to remedy the situation?"

"You could contribute to the revolt in getting rid of the mercenaries with Emmett's help, what do you think?"

"Why didn't I think of that? That's a great idea!"

"Perfect then. You can go back to sleep now. I have to warn someone else about what we're planning," he concluded, standing up.

"Who else do you trust enough to include into our actions, my friend?"

Edward's green eyes shone more intensely at that moment.

"You probably don't see who I have in mind because you lost your memory. Yet upon reflection the answer is obvious. It's one who's aware of the terrible conditions imposed on the male slaves. One who's one of them and consequently will succeed in convincing them that the occasion to rebel without fear of retaliation has arrived at last. And also, it's one who ardently wishes to protect Isabella from the Volturi's madness, as her best friend…"

Suddenly, I remembered Carlisle's words when I'd come back to my senses. He'd explained that I'd brought five prisoners back to Volterra. There was a man among them; a man named Jacob Black, who was Isabella's lackey. Apparently I'd been publicly torturing this man when I'd been stunned by the woman Edward was in love with.

"Do you mean the servant who was traveling with Bella?" I hesitated.

I already knew the answer he'd give me.

"As a matter of fact, I'm talking about Jacob Black."

With that, he disappeared out of my sight. I went back to sleep thinking of my next trip outside the city. Hunting down the mercenaries would be far more productive than going to buy new women for the harem.

**ooo**

**Second story: A visitor from beyond the grave**

**AlicePOV**

It must have been the middle of the night, now, and I still wasn't able to fall asleep, even after two other cups of the tisane doctor Cullen had me drink.

Jasper's revelations were too shocking and I felt edgy at the moment. Even though Rosalie tried to convince me that nothing bad ever happened to me, how could I believe her? Jasper claimed that he'd witnessed unspeakable things that I had endured during my childhood. It made me hysterical and even though I called him a liar, I knew deep down that he was telling the truth.

Thank God I couldn't remember that period in particular. Yet it's not because my memory was flawed, far from it. For instance, I remembered perfectly well that on my fourth birthday, my mother washed the inside of my mouth with soap because I told her that her grandmother wanted her to stop calling me "bedbug". It has to be said that her grandmother had been dead for fifteen years at the time.

It wasn't my fault if I was able to see and hear dead people. And if my great grandmother wasn't happy with the way my mom was treating me, who was I to refuse to pass on the message? Of course when she realized what happened every time I was her messenger, my great grandmother understood at last that it was better to leave me alone. However, it was too late, the damage was done. People in my family had started to call me "the little witch," and everyone knows that one can eliminate the visions from beyond the grave with some cayenne pepper in the eyes once a week, right?

I'd always thought that a kind soul had become aware of the tortures I endured at my parents' place and that it was the reason why I went to live with my friend the duchesse d'Essanges right after I turned eight. But now I was starting to doubt. What if it was rather because I was sexually abused, as Jasper alluded? I had forgotten everything about that uncle who carried me with him while traveling, but I felt uneasy just to envision the damn ordeal I went through according to him. On the other hand, imagining Jasper killing two gigantic dogs to prevent them from assaulting me made my heart react in a funny way. I couldn't figure out why. Nor could I understand either how the nice boy that he was at twelve had become a bloody brute thereafter…

A voice addressed me in the darkness of the infirmary. "The answer to your question is very simple, Alice."

But I didn't recognize this voice. It wasn't Jacob's; he was snoring loudly in the bed opposite to mine. As for the doctor, either he was sleeping in another room, or he was working on his research in his lab. In short, I was the only one awake in the first aid room. Besides, which question was the voice referring to? I hadn't opened my mouth since Rosalie's departure with Emmett. There was only one possibility, then. I could indeed make out, despite the lack of lighting, some kind of entity taking shape on the chair at my bedside. Dead people weren't traced in a very detailed way compared with the livings, but I could still see that the man who just spoke to me was about fifty at the time he passed away.

"Who are you, sir? How do you know me?" I asked aloud despite the fact that obviously the apparition could read my mind.

"I'm Colin Whitlock, Jasper's father, and I've known you ever since that fateful night at the inn. I'd stopped there with my son on a trip to Candie. You were there with your uncle. I wanted you to know that my son acted like a true hero during that night…"

"I was told that much by Jasper himself, but I'll have to take your words for it because I don't remember anything from that period, Mr. Whitlock. Do you have a message you want me to deliver to your son? If not, I'd like to go back to sleep," I replied bleakly.

I realized I'd raised my voice. Lord, what if Jacob woke up in the middle of my conversation with a ghost? He'd think I was crazy, like so many people before him…

"I want to talk to you, Alice, not to my son. Besides, he doesn't believe in ghosts. And I know that you're having trouble falling asleep, so why not take the opportunity to have a little chat?"

"All right, then. I suppose I don't really mind that Jacob thinks I'm insane if he wakes up, but I want you to answer the question I had in mind earlier," I retorted.

"Jacob Black is sleeping like a dog right now and he's going to have the unpleasant surprise of being awakened by Edward Cullen in less than half an hour. So I don't have much time, sweetie..."

"Go on then, I'm all ears," I whispered with a sigh.

There was always the chance that Carlisle heard me.

"Carlisle is in the middle of a dream, Alice. An erotic dream, to be more specific. I think that the beautiful Esme Platt should prepare for the day when he'll decide to make his fantasies become reality."

"Do you spend all your time lurking in people's heads, Colin, or are you subtly trying to warn me that Esme should stay away from the handsome doctor?" I asked, my patience wearing thin.

"Oh no, dear, if you want to pass on a message, I'd rather you tell her to get closer, ha! Ha!"

In general, spirits who were humorous had not laughed enough when they were alive…

"You're absolutely right, Alice. I was a man much too serious and mean for my own good. But don't you worry, it's not hereditary. Jasper was actually an adorable little boy."

"I don't give a damn," I replied bluntly.

"Wrong, I know you're thrilled to learn that Jasper hasn't always been a cold and violent man, which he's not anymore, besides."

"Are you going to answer my question at last, yes or no? I really don't want Edward to think I escaped from the nuthouse," I said cynically.

"Edward has other fish to fry right now, pretty face, believe me. But to answer your question, that's where I'm headed. I was such a horrible man when my son was twelve that he wanted to cut ties with me. When your uncle threatened to send him to the galleys if he didn't attend the reformatory, he agreed to leave with you the next morning instead of following me to Candie-"

"Why did my uncle threaten to send him to the galleys?" I cut him off.

After all, I didn't know the details of this story.

"Your uncle was really a despicable human being, Alice, but I don't want to reminisce. Mostly, I want to tell you about the reform school he forced my son to attend. In reality, it was a den of iniquity, an establishment worse than a prison facility. The adolescents who were sent there – boys aged from eleven to sixteen – were beaten by their teachers when they were in class, although most of the time they weren't taught anything. Or, I should say they were taught how to serve a master or a mistress. For you see, young Alice, this institution was a place of debauchery for the people from the nobility. It was a place worse than this castle, if you can believe that, because as monstrous as the Volturi can be, at least your masters never abused children."

"I don't understand why you didn't remove Jasper from this hell, Colin," I interrupted.

"That's the drama behind the whole thing, sweetheart. I only learned what was going on in the school years later. A few days after I returned to Volterra, your uncle sent me a letter telling me that Jasper had spoken the truth at the inn, but that he was willing to leave you alone if I didn't intervene in my son's "education." Since I didn't want him to start abusing you again, and I didn't know the true nature of the reform school which was in fact a "training" school, I closed my eyes for four years…"

"That's awful!" I exclaimed, not able to contain my indignation.

"Needless to say, when Jasper came back to Volterra at sixteen, he was no longer the kind boy who didn't want to follow in my steps. He was almost all grown up and he announced that he was ready to take over for me. In fact, not only did he strive to be as severe and rough as I was, but he became worse as years went by. Of course I mostly witnessed his evolution after I deceased, for I passed away eight years ago…"

"What exactly do you want from me? Because I'm sure you know that Jasper forgot everything about that terrible past, which seems to be a blessing, in light of what you just told me," I said.

"I'm not expecting anything from you, Alice. I simply wanted to answer your questions. I won't bother you anymore. Not tonight anyway because Edward will be here in a minute. But there's one last thing I want you to know, if you don't suspect it yet: Jasper's madly in love with you."

My heart skipped a beat and I suddenly had the impression that the walls were rushing toward me at full speed. The next second the ghost had vanished and Edward was standing next to my bed. He stared at me with concern.

"My goodness, Mademoiselle de Marillac, I'd swear you just saw a ghost in the room…"

**ooo**

**Third story: Convincing Jacob**

**EPOV**

When I entered Carlisle's quarters, it was very dark and peculiarly silent. For once my father was able to rest peacefully; I was certainly not going to disturb him. However, there was no doubt I was going to disturb Jacob. I didn't want to wait until morning to talk to him; I promised Bella I wouldn't leave her alone anymore, and she'd likely kill me if she became aware of my absence. Besides, this conversation with her lackey was overdue.

I sneakily made my way to the infirmary and stopped at the threshold before going in. The chamber was only lit by a candle standing on a small cabinet at the entrance, and most of the room was bathed in dimness. Jacob was snoring very loudly, but that's not what captured my attention. It was rather the fact that Alice wasn't sleeping and she was turned toward an empty chair on the other side of her bed. I heard her mutter something, yet she was speaking much too low for me to grasp the meaning of her words. According to her tone, she was asking a question. I found her behavior very strange, but then I remembered what Bella told me about her friend. _"You want to know how a tiny woman like Alice could have terrorized her parents, don't you? Well, it's pretty simple: Alice claims that she can see dead people and that they sometimes communicate with her."_

I slowly walked toward her bed, and when she turned in my direction, she appeared to be in shock. Her eyes were wide and her face was very pale, even under the poor lighting. I wondered if I should get Carlisle, but then I thought that if Alice wasn't feeling well and wanted my father at her side, she'd tell me so.

"My goodness, Mademoiselle de Marillac, I'd swear you just saw a ghost in the room," I said in an attempt to lighten the ambiance.

"And that ghost was just telling me you were going to be here in the minute, Edward," she replied, smiling softly.

I couldn't tell whether she was downright serious or teasing me. However, her expression was normal again.

"It must be useful to always know who's coming to visit," I continued, testing the water.

She smiled even more, as if I'd said something very funny.

"Well, yes, it would be very useful to know in advance that my lover is coming; I could powder my nose and put on a pretty dress to look my best. The problem with ghosts is that they show up whenever they decide to, and so we can't predict when this will happen."

Crap, she was truly serious…

"What else did the ghost say…" I trailed off, uneasy, but Alice didn't seem embarrassed in the slightest to talk about her conversation, real or imaginary, with an entity from beyond the grave.

"He told me a lot of interesting things, comte, if you really want to know. He told me that Jasper's in love with me, and that you have plenty to do to occupy yourself right now. But the rest doesn't concern you so I'll keep it to myself if you don't mind. Oh! I almost forgot, he also said that Jacob isn't going to be pleased to be woken up before dawn, so try not to be too hard with him…"

Surely she was telling me this only to see my reaction, so I just said, "Jasper's a nice guy, Alice. I hope you'll get to know him better."

"Believe it or not, Edward, it's exactly what my visitor from beyond the grave told me. Then again he might lack objectivity given that it's his own father…"

This time I was the one who turned pale. Alice didn't know anything about Jasper's father, and my friend never talked about him; it was very unlikely that Carlisle told her about his death, which occurred before our arrival in Volterra. I preferred change the subject, but then I realized that Alice's eyes were closed and she was asleep. The time had come to face Jacob.

I approached him and sat at his bedside. I couldn't see how the fuck I would annoy him in trying to waking him up. It's not like I was going to throw a bucket of water at his face or expose him to sunlight. I began to shake him a little but he didn't flinch. Oh well! Was it such a big deal to slap him in the face like I did to Jasper? The sooner he woke up, the sooner I revealed my plan and the sooner I returned to Bella. But just as my palm was about to hit his cheek, I felt an iron grip seize my middle finger and still it before trying to twist it. I almost screamed with pain. Clearly, Jacob wasn't sleeping any longer, which I should have noticed when the snoring stopped.

"If you don't apologize for the abject way you behaved with me since my arrival in this fucking city, I'll break your finger, Edward Cullen de Morvalle," he said with a calm but resolved tone.

Shit, maybe I should have come with a bottle of whiskey or something…

"And if I do apologize, are you going to listen to me, Jacob Black?"

"We have nothing to say to one another," he retorted, twisting my finger harder.

But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me languish in pain in front of him.

"Maybe _you_ don't have anything to tell me, Jacob, but I do have very important things to discuss with you. And I'd rather do it with all my limbs intact, if possible, so I'm here to apologize for the trap I've set last Sunday. However, to my defense I have to say that I was only helping my friend Jasper at the time-"

"And where is that monster now?" he cut me off upon hearing me speaking his torturer's name. He reluctantly let go of my hand. "It's fucking dark here, but I can see that his bed's empty. And it would be my luck if he died while I was sleeping, but I've not been very lucky lately…"

He exhibited a carnivorous smile while uttering those words. He was going to be very disappointed to learn that his motives to hate the slave guardian were no more.

"That's the first topic I need to talk to you about," I began. "Jasper left the infirmary because he came out of his coma this evening and now he's recovering in his apartment. It would be pointless to go to him seeking revenge for what he put you through because he doesn't remember his past atrocious behavior; he's amnesic."

"You could be making this up so that I leave the bastard alone-" he replied, skeptical.

"True, but I have no interest in lying about Jasper." I cut him off coldly. "If he didn't agree with my plan, I wouldn't be here trying to discuss it with you."

Jacob frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the impending uprising of all the slaves of Volterra, with help from me, my brother, my father, and Jasper. But it so happens that I also need your help, Jacob."

His eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't understand. Why do you want to encourage the slaves to rebel? Aren't you happy with the kind of life you live here? You live an almost charmed life in this palace…"

"If you'd asked me this question a week ago, my answer would have been different. However, it's no longer the case since Aro went violent toward Isabella Swan."

"But isn't Aro always violent with his sex slaves? Wait! I forgot that _you're_ the one who gets your pleasure in beating the crap out of the women in the harem before fucking them senseless so they will forgive your savage manners…"

I had to endure the guy's sarcasm if I wanted to have the slightest chance for his assistance.

"If you have more like that in reserve, I suggest you go ahead and throw them all at me at once so that we're even and we can move on to the serious stuff," I mocked.

"I just want to know what happened with Bella, and then I'll listen to you. I want to understand why the fate of this particular slave had you reconsider your values," he admitted quietly.

Yet if he, too, was in love with Bella, he wouldn't like what I was going to confess.

"I can't let the Volturi rule the roost any longer, Jacob, because they went too far in recent days. First, they asked Isabella and Alice to their orgy chamber when I hadn't had time to prepare them, which resulted in a wounded dick for Aro and a fractured knee for Alice. Then, Aro decided to punish Isabella himself, and it almost turned into a massacre because I had to play the part of the indifferent bastard and pretend I was taking pleasure watching her being tortured. And finally, as if all that hadn't been enough, Caius and Marcus tried to rape Isabella when I left my quarters to go see how Jasper was doing after he regained consciousness."

Jacob was listening to my recounting very attentively and he didn't seem nonplussed.

"I suspected Aro would want to be in charge of Bella's punishment. I even told Carlisle about it, but your father tried to reassure me that Aro could barely walk at the moment. Well, at least watching my friend's torture gave you a taste of your own medicine, Edward, even though it was extremely cruel of Aro. Yet I can hardly believe he would have killed her in front of you."

"Aro wanted to test me," I answered. "Normally, I'm able to remain impassive when I have to punish a slave, which is proof that I'm indifferent to her fate. However, Aro must have had doubts about my feelings for Isabella, and that's why he didn't want me to punish her myself; he knew I was going to cheat. And he knew that sooner or later I'd put an end to his brutality, which would prove he was right all along."

"And what exactly are your feelings toward Bella?" the slave asked me point blank.

He didn't sound jealous, just curious.

"I love her and she loves me. So you can easily understand that I can't let the Volturi play with her. Not now, not ever."

"Why don't you just escape with her then? You don't have to shake up the established order to start over somewhere else," the servant pointed out.

He didn't look angry at all. Maybe he wasn't completely awakened; maybe he thought he was just dreaming…

"Aren't you angry to learn that Bella's in love with me?"

"What? Why should I be angry? I prefer that she be in love with you rather than the man she was supposed to marry. Michael Newton wanted her to be his wife only to prove to the people at the court that he could settle down and live a less libertine lifestyle. Asshole. I'm sure he would have continued to screw around after the wedding!"

"But what about you?" I asked again.

He must have found me quite persistent.

"I don't get why you're asking that question. I do like Bella a lot, that much is true, but all that matters to me is for her to be happy. If it's not with me, so be it, but you'd better be good to her or else I will show up to comfort her and she may change her mind."

"Well, that's reassuring, I guess, but for the rest? Are you telling me that you don't mind remaining a slave? Why did you try to escape, then?"

"I wanted to seek help for the girls. Although it's true that the men forced to work for the Volturi are living a miserable life…"

"If you agree to help me, we can remedy their situation. Those poor men will regain their freedom and so will you at the same time," I said.

"But Carlisle told me that the Volturi are employing mercenaries to reinforce the guard in case Jasper is not able to prevent a slave from escaping," he replied gloomily.

"That's right, but they've never had to do much because Jasper used to be very competent at his job, and my opinion is that they're not much of a threat as it is. Heck, they didn't even intervene Sunday when you did escape. But they won't be part of the equation for much longer anyway because Jasper and Emmett are going to get rid of them. They'll leave the castle as soon as Jasper feels strong enough… in all probability the day after tomorrow."

"Okay, but I need to know if you intend to free the slaves from the harem as well. Because I'm in the game only if we are to free these poor women from the yoke of their masters."

"Of course we're going to free them, Jacob! I said the revolt was for the benefit of all the slaves of Volterra. Do you think I'm a fucking misogynist or something? I'm actually more concerned for them than for your peers, as bad as their life is. I want to put an end to their sexual servitude even more than I want to see the free manpower leave the fields."

"All right, then. I'm in. Hurry up telling me what part you want me to play so you can return to Bella before she thinks that the Volturi made you disappear during the night."

I didn't hesitate and I explained, one by one, the steps that would lead to the revolt and then the freedom of all the slaves of Volterra.

**Thanks to all of you who take the time to review. In the end you're the reason why I continue to translate this quirky/lemony/period fiction. Because you care. And so I care in return...**

**A very special thanks to deleepowman who posted the 400th review. **

**Also, I want to take the opportunity to express my gratitude to Cris for conducting such a wonderful interview with me.  
**

**As always, if you liked this chapter, you owe my beta Just4ALE big time. She's frigging awesome.**

**Until next time...**

**Milk  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: It's been so long since my last update that maybe I need to remind you that I don't own anything Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Hello my dear followers, I hope you're glad to hear from me again at last. If you want to do the happy dance, you can, and I'll be happy too. And if you want to say "It's about time" you can too, although it won't make me rush this translation, as I do it mostly for my pleasure at this point. Okay, on with the show now.  
**

**Chapter 35**

**Interlude in the good doctor's apartment**

**BPOV**

_Wednesday, September 19, 1676._

I didn't want the morning to ever come. I wanted to forever stay in the blissful state I'd been floating in since Edward claimed me for the first time a few hours ago. I would have been happy just to spend the entire night in his arms while he took me again, over and over. This man was my life now, and he showed me that heaven was here on earth. But I fell asleep nonetheless, surrendering to the exhaustion that had accumulated over the course of that fateful day.

My sleep wasn't peaceful; in fact, it was quite the opposite. I had horrible nightmares in which I relived the ordeal I had to endure under the hand of Aro, the moment I barely avoided being raped by his brothers, and the one when Jasper punched me. I also dreamt that the Volturi wanted to execute Edward because he was in love with me and they weren't happy about it at all.

In this amazingly realistic dream, Aro had tied the comte de Morvalle to an X shape cross like the one in his taming room, but the parts of said cross were mobile. Edward was spread-eagled in such a way that his legs were almost horizontal, and since they were fixed to the cross by shackles, he could absolutely not move them. He was screaming in pain, but maybe it was also in wrath, because while Aro was working on him, Caius and Marcus brutally put me on a platform a few feet away from my lover, and stripped me of all my clothes. Our horrible torment was happening in front of a cheering crowd that was treated to two performances for the price of one: on the left side of the scene, the villagers could watch a young noble man being beaten to death with what appeared to be a cudgel covered with metal spikes, and on the right side they could have an eyeful of my naked body offered to satisfy the sexual craving of the two other perverts. When one of them approached me with the obvious intent of thrusting a burning candle inside of my private parts, I let out a scream of terror.

"Shush, Bella, calm down. You're safe with me," I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

I awoke abruptly, all sweaty. God, did I really scream in my sleep? Suddenly, Edward moved to face me so he could watch me more carefully. He seemed concerned.

"Oh, Edward! I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm sorry… I just had a horrendous nightmare," I sputtered.

"Having nightmares is completely understandable, love. Who wouldn't in your circumstances?" he said, caressing my cheeks to comfort me. "Besides, I'd rather it not be the pain that awoke you like this. How is your back this morning?"

Surprisingly, I got used to the burning I felt in my back. "The pain isn't bothering me much. In fact, I'm able to overlook it. Besides, right now that's not what's on my mind. I… I'm afraid the Volturi will harm you," I admitted with a broken voice. "It's probably the reason why I had this awful dream."

Edward looked at me intensely before he commented, sighing. "It's my fault. I should have told you last night about my plan, but you needed a different kind of attention, and it's very hard for me to resist you, in case you haven't noticed…"

Upon hearing my lover's words, I should have asked for some details about what he was planning, admittedly. However, the mere mention of our sensuous activities from last night made me feel that desire deep down in my belly once again, and I briefly forgot about the Volturi's threat. I remembered that today Edward was going to look at my injuries more cautiously and turn me into a living mummy, and this thought was utterly depressing.

The slave trainer must have realized that something was troubling me, for he continued, "What's the matter, honey? Are you sulking because of something I said?"

"I'm not sulking," I interrupted, "I'm depressed, that's all…"

Moreover, I was slightly ashamed to admit that I was already craving his intimate caresses now that I knew what a wonderful experience love-making could be. The sensations induced by my lover defied words to describe them because they were so intense; they transformed me into a… I didn't know exactly, but I definitely felt like a bitch in heat…

"Depressed?" Edward repeated, an offended expression crossing his angelic face. "After the incredible night we spent together? Are you trying to wound my pride?"

He misinterpreted the meaning of my words and thought I was complaining about his 'performance' last night. Holy crap. I needed to set the record straight.

"What the heck are you talking about? Of course I spent an extraordinary night with you! And of course I noticed the effect I have on you, and I know it's huge. But that's precisely my point: you're going to have to mourn my body pretty soon, and that's awfully depressing!" I said almost angrily.

Clearly it was only half the answer I should have given, but how was I to admit the rest? It was much too embarrassing…

My lover's green eyes widened and brightened when he understood where I was headed. Well, at least I hoped that was the reason for his reaction; it would save me from a degrading confession. Indeed, I felt I was not any better than a harlot to beg like this for him to pleasure me again.

"Ah, I see! You're anxious because of my desire for you that I'll have to keep at bay during your convalescence. My goodness, you really think I'm a libertine, beautiful marquise. I believe you're mistaking me with my brother, who's incapable of spending more than forty-eight hours without sex, at best…"

Decidedly, was it even possible to be so obtuse? Was he doing it on purpose to see my blush? He seemed to enjoy making me feel ill-at-ease. I turned my back to him so he wouldn't see how upset I was at his lack of understanding. I decided to let him flounder a little longer.

"Well, darling, I'll have to take your word for it on the matter of your sexual appetite. I don't know enough about you to be aware of that sort of details, although I might go to Tanya and ask her for more information…"

I couldn't see the harem guardian's face any longer, but his voice was filled with panic when he answered, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Bella. Tanya might be jealous and she'll tell you all kind of lies about me just as a mean of revenge…"

His comment confirmed what I suspected ever since my arrival here: Tanya, too, was in love with Edward. But come to think of it, maybe all the slaves in the seraglio were in love with him to different extents.

"Revenge?" I repeated innocently. "Revenge for what, exactly?"

"She could want to get back at me because I'm in love with another woman, sweetheart. She's always hoped that I would run away with her on the sly, which I never intended to do. When she learns that another woman finally drove me to start a rebellion, she'll likely be very pissed off."

"So you're really planning a revolt?" I asked, remembering what he said earlier.

"Yes I am, and I'll need your help, because despite what I just told you about Tanya, I must admit that I might need her collaboration too."

"She doesn't have to know about us anyway," I remarked with a clipped tone.

I couldn't help but imagine Edward and Tanya fucking hard and repeatedly – even if only in the past – whereas I was going to be deprived of his touch for God knows how long.

Edward wasn't fooled a bit. He sighed. "Bella, darling, Tanya and I are a thing of the past, and it never was serious between us."

"If you say so," I cut him off swiftly. "But still, it didn't prevent you from 'having fun' with her!"

I felt the comte's iron grip grab my waist and he gently yet firmly turned me to face him once again.

"Would _you_ be jealous by any chance, love?" he asked, staring at me with his piercing gaze.

His proximity made me sick with desire, fucking hell. How could he not realize it? I couldn't envision not making love again until my wounds were healed. It would drive me crazy, dammit! But I didn't want to admit the carnal need that tortured my flesh. After all, it wasn't appropriate for a girl with my social background to have such impulses.

Since I didn't respond, Edward went on. "Sweet treasure, it's true that I've been close to Tanya for five years, but the remainder of my life is all yours…"

He probably thought his words would reassure me, but my nerves were too raw and what he said just sounded like bullshit to me somehow.

"And what kind of future do you think we have together, Edward? I mean, what will happen of me if the Volturi are able to thwart your plans and decide to make you pay with your life for daring to mess with the established order?"

"Don't be so defeatist, love," he whispered, starting to nuzzle in my neck. "I think you might need another distraction, if only to prevent your nerves from breaking…"

I was relieved to see that he was about to do something for my current state of frustration, but I decided to act as if I didn't care, for my pride's sake and also to stir him on a little.

"If the purpose of your lewd shenanigans is only to subvert my nervous breakdown, I'd rather skip my turn. Anyway, why making me addicted to your caresses if I'm to live without them indefinitely?"

But my lover didn't seem to hear me, as he was busy wandering his lips all over my throat. I felt my pulse racing. I was too receptive for my own good. Even though I pretended I wasn't interested in Edward's advances, he'd soon realize that I was lying. He pulled the sheets to have access to my whole body and began to cover my breasts with light butterfly kisses; my skin ignited at the contact with his hungry mouth. I was sure he was going to devour me. All of a sudden, he started sucking my nipples and I thought I was going to faint. What did he call me again? Ah yes, a little temptress. And him, who was he? He was the big bad wolf who turned me into a wanton woman, panting at his every touch.

Because I was too absorbed with the exhilarating sensations that took over me, I didn't realize that he'd turned me and I was now lying on my back. I still didn't feel much pain, which was a very good thing. While he was stimulating my breasts expertly with his mouth, he traced the outline of my ribs, my waist and my hips with his hands. He took his time, going down slowly but inescapably toward my wet sex. Soon I felt his fingers brush my clitoris and I let out a licentious moan before I bit my lower lip to quiet the sounds of my pleasure.

Edward halted his actions. "I must confess that I'm perplexed, Isabella," he said, putting his lips at the pit of my stomach to create vibrations; his purpose was clearly to stimulate my senses. "I'm not stupid, you know; I'd even say that I'm sharp enough to realize that what you told me when you woke up meant you weren't sexually satiated. So I don't quite understand why you're now trying to make me believe otherwise, especially considering your physical reactions."

_Touché, once again…_

"It's not suitable for a young aristocrat girl to show this kind of inclination, Edward," I replied between two panting breaths.

What a lame excuse, particularly in regard with the way I behaved the night before…

The comte looked up at me and smiled his crooked smile. "It's a tad late to throw that kind of argument at me, don't you think?"

And without waiting for an answer from me, he resumed his ministrations with more eagerness, as if to taunt me.

_You should be jumping with joy, Bella. You'll get what you wanted, in the end…_

He slipped two fingers into me in a bolder way than before, and I understood that it was because the physical barrier preventing him from exploring deeper was no longer there. I also realized that he could provide me with even stronger sensations. My back arched under that new voluptuous assault. The massage Edward gave me inside with his skilled fingers, coupled with the suckling of my nipples, was going to make me lose my mind. As it was, I wasn't sure that all my brain functions were working properly anyway at that moment.

"Ah, marquise! You're more than ready, now," he muttered with a hoarse voice before taking my nipple back between his teeth.

Then his mouth left my bosom to claim my lips, and at the same time he removed his fingers from my pussy. His tongue greedily seeking mine prevented me from protesting, and that's when I noticed that he was bare chested but wearing pants. I deduced that he must have left his quarters while I was sleeping. Maybe he was actually trying to apologize for his absence, but then again for that he needed to know I was aware of it, and somehow I doubted he did. Of course, I responded to his kiss as I plunged my hands in his hair. Running my fingers through his mane was intoxicating in itself and I could have spent hours doing nothing else.

Being kissed by Edward was so good that I didn't care if I lost my breath eventually. What's more, it was enough to make me all wet and ready. While continuing to tease my tongue with his, he removed his pants, and soon I felt his naked thighs between mine, and his erect shaft at my entrance.

"Please, Edward, take me already!"

It was almost a cry of despair that I let out, but I really felt I was going to combust any second now.

Edward acquiesced to my request. He pulled his face away from mine and I could see in his feverish gaze that he, too, was on the edge of igniting. He wrapped my legs around his hips and the next thing I knew, he penetrated me with a mixture of enthusiasm and passion, but also with some restraint. I moaned with pleasure and I firmly grabbed the duvet with my hands to hold to something as I tried to move my pelvis to feel my lover's cock deeper inside me. Edward figured out my intention and withdrew, but only to thrust harder, faster, and farther inside me. Surely I was going to pass out under the effect of this brutal yet very welcome invasion. He started to thrust and simultaneously attacked my clit with his thumb, all the while holding me tight against him with the strength of his other arm. Given my state of arousal, I succumbed almost immediately, carried away by an orgasmic wave that echoed again and again and seemed to even return stronger when Edward climaxed, uttering my name several times. It was as if I was saving him from some tragedy by allowing him to possess me so passionately.

"Thank you, Bella," he whispered, breathless, collapsing next to me.

Something in his tone told me that he wasn't used to thanking the women he had sex with before he met me. A feeling of smugness took over me at this thought. Suddenly I felt very powerful…

"You're welcome, love, but I need to thank you too," I murmured in return, my heart pounding in my chest.

"So, are you happy now that you were able to see me lose control over you, beautiful marquise of my heart?" he asked, all smiles, after he recovered a little.

"I think you provided well for someone so out of control, dear lover," I replied teasingly, gluing myself to him.

"I guess I deserve some of the credit if you enjoyed the experience, darling," he admitted while stroking my hair, "but it greatly facilitates the deed that you're so sensuous to begin with."

The thought that I would have to deprive myself from Edward and he from me for several days came back to my mind and a shadow crossed my face. The slave tamer noticed it and ran his fingers over the crease between my eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Bella? I thought I'd get you back on your feet with my shock treatment. I'm sorry that it had the opposite effect-"

"It was the last time, wasn't it?" I cut him off, cryptically.

"The last time for what, love? I'm perceptive, but I'm still not able to read minds, you know," Edward said, watching me more attentively.

"That… that we made love," I stuttered shyly.

He grasped where my reflections brought me but he didn't seem dejected like I was. He held me tighter in his arms before answering. "For now, yes. It's paramount that you get the dressing to avoid infection. In addition, I need to prepare the revolt and I won't be able to stay with you all the time as I was hoping at first. I'll have to take you back to the harem. You'll be perfectly safe there and you'll have the opportunity to accomplish the mission I envisioned for you."

Jeez, he already planned everything so well, it was nearly impossible to argue, but I began to grumble anyway.

"I suppose I don't have any choice but obey?" I sighed, resigned.

"I'd rather say that you'd better cooperate if you want to put all the chances on our side for my plan to work. And if everything goes as expected, we'll have all the rest of our life to resume what we have to stop at the moment."

"Very well, then. I'm at your disposal. What shall I do first?"

Edward smiled as he got off the bed to fetch something in his cabinet.

"First, you need to put some decent clothes on to go see my father," he answered, opening the cabinet door.

Realizing that Edward intended to take me to Doctor Cullen, I couldn't help but squeak in joy. "Oh good, I can chat with Alice!"

Ten minutes later, I was ready to leave Edward's quarters. He dug out a pair of trousers, a shirt and a pair of boots that weren't too large for me and helped me putting everything on after he got dressed. We left the basements without making a noise, in case Jasper was still asleep, which was very likely.

**ooo**

"I hope Carlisle was able to sleep last night," I said when we reached the door to his apartment. I had just conferred with Edward and he described what he expected from me when I returned to the seraglio.

The slave tamer was about to say something but he changed his mind and instead he opened the door without even knocking.

"I know you're hiding something from me," I continued, following him inside. "I'm not amnesic, mind you, and I perfectly recall that you were in the nude when I fell asleep and I…"

"Hush, Bella!" my lover cut me off, putting a hand on my mouth to prevent me from finishing my sentence. "You wouldn't want to offend your friend Alice by revealing juicy details she probably doesn't give a damn about anyway, would you?"

I wondered if Edward was serious or only trying to tease me again. If indeed he was teasing me, two could play this game.

"I don't think Alice would be offended to hear me say loud and clear that we spent the night together, Edward. Honestly, there's nothing much outrageous to report on the subject. Especially not after listening to Rosalie telling us far and wide about her evening with your brother. Apparently, Emmett has mastered the art of… what's it called again? Ah yes! Cunnilingus…"

My lover blushed scarlet, and it happened right when his father appeared in the main room to greet us. In all likelihood, Carlisle heard everything we just said. How else to explain that he seemed to restrain himself from laughing in front of us?

"What did I tell you, Miss Swan, when I spoke about my son's ability to sexually satisfy women? But don't you two stand there; Esme's coming with breakfast, and then I'd like to have a look on your injuries, Isabella," the doctor said, giving me a knowing look.

Ha! Ha! Yes, he heard everything…

"You're in luck, Carlisle, I'm starving," I replied joyfully. "I was really spent lately, if you know what I mean, and I need to get some strength back. However, first I'd like to chat with Alice, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, dear marquise. Besides, Esme will likely join you with a tray for the comtesse and for Jacob when she arrives."

I walked to the infirmary as Edward and his father were exchanging a knowing smile before they started to discuss Jasper's condition and a hunt for mercenaries that he was to undertake with Emmett eventually. When I entered the first aid room, Alice was in the middle of a conversation with Jacob. But I realized soon enough that they were arguing rather than discussing.

"Are you really going to let bygones be bygones with all the horrors perpetrated by this guy, Alice?" Jacob questioned through clenched teeth.

"What good would it do to dwell on the past, Jacob? Anyway, he doesn't remember any of it!" my friend replied harshly.

Jacob sighed heavily. "Of course he didn't try to rip your skin off, Alice, so I guess it's easy for you to exonerate him…"

"How many times do I have to repeat that it's pointless to be angry at the man who came out of a coma yesterday, you stupid cast-off lackey!"

"Alice is right, Jake," I intervened at that moment. "The Jasper who returned to his quarters last night is no longer the same man who beat me the other day. I've seen it first hand when he offered to help Edward get rid of Caius and Marcus-"

"What do you mean by getting rid of Caius and Marcus?" Alice cut me off without saying hello. "I thought you spent the whole day at Edward's place yesterday."

I was about to explain the situation to Alice, but Jacob opened his mouth before I did. "Of course you're so obsessed with 'poor' Jasper that you don't even know Bella was almost raped by Aro's two brothers!"

Alice stared at Jacob with contempt. "It's got nothing to do with my 'obsession' about Jasper! How would I know about this attempted rape? Edward was here last night and he didn't say anything!"

The Volturi had taken advantage of Edward's absence to attack me. Therefore it was normal for Alice not to know about it. But how come Jacob was aware of the incident?

"Jake, Edward was still in the infirmary when I was assaulted by Caius and Marcus. My question would rather be how _you_ know about what happened to me!" I said, glaring at my friend.

This time, Alice spoke before Jacob. "Edward came here in the middle of the night. I think he had a long chat with your servant, isn't that so, Jacob?" she mocked him.

"That's enough!" I exclaimed. "I'm here to see how you're doing, not to witness a mud-slinging match…"

"How about _you_, Bella? If I were to believe Edward, you could barely clamber out of bed yesterday," Jacob stated, staring at me from head to toe. "And what the hell are you wearing? I must confess I preferred seeing you in one of those ethereal dresses that you're forced to wear in this palace…"

My best friend's comment angered me to no end.

"How dare you utter such nonsense? Would you also rather I remain subject to the Volturi and go find Aro in his bed right this minute?"

"Ah, don't go ballistic on me too, my little turtle dove. I didn't mean to offend you," he tried to justify himself.

I noticed that Alice was staring at me as well, but with an expression of curiosity. Did Edward say something about me in front of her?

"Will I have to torture you to get you to talk, Bella?" she finally asked. "Edward's in love with you, that much I know because he admitted it to his father yesterday. So my question is: is it mutual?"

She seemed to hang on my every word. But so did Jacob, and what I was about to say was certainly not going to please him. I tried to redirect the conversation. "You look quite the cripple right now, my poor Alice. I wonder how you're going to be of any help in the imminent uprising of the slaves…"

The comtesse's gray-green eyes narrowed. "I can easily answer that question, but only after you spill the beans."

Clearly, she wasn't going to drop it.

_Forgive me, Jacob._

"Fine, I'll to tell you about the situation, even though I'd have liked it to be under different circumstances…"

Jacob shrugged and got off his bed as if the wounds on his back were just a fading memory.

"Don't mind me, Bells, I already know about you and Edward. However, don't expect me to congratulate you for falling in love with this guy. My only consolation is that now I'm sure you won't marry Mike Newton, whose favorite sport is to screw all the women living in Versailles," he stated bitterly.

He walked past me without saying anything else and left the room. I sighed heavily and returned my attention to the comtesse de Marillac.

"I slept with Edward," I confessed tersely.

"Do you mean you had sex with him? Because in case you didn't notice, it's not quite the same thing…"

"Yes, I mean it as in _having sex_ with him! But I'm not going to give you all the details like Rosalie did about her experience with Emmett. No dice."

"I only want to be sure he didn't force you and that you gave yourself to him because you wanted to," Alice continued.

"I'm in love with Edward, Alice. We're planning a rebellion so we can escape and live together in a place that is not ruled by tyrants."

My companion frowned doubtfully.

"You don't want to go back to your parents, do you? Did you know that they sold you to the Cresson d'Alembert to restore their son's reputation?" the comtesse asked.

Well, I didn't know, but I thought so.

"I don't intend to return to Camargue. Edward and his family own a domain in Dordogne," I replied.

"Wow, that's almost as far as Corsica!" my friend exclaimed.

"It's on the other side of the Massif Central, and at least we don't have to cross a sea to get there."

At that instant, Esme walked into the room with a tray containing Alice's breakfast.

"That's very kind of you to play the nurse, dear Esme," I said as I watched her drop the tray on the bedside table.

"I'm doing it to help Carlisle, and because Alice is the patient, but I wouldn't waste my time here for that devil Jasper!" Esme retorted rather sharply while handing Alice a glass of orange juice.

Unexpectedly, Alice's face changed into a mask of chagrin.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Have I hurt you or something?" my governess questioned, addressing my friend.

"It's nothing, Esme, I'm fine. It's just that… Jasper lost his memory and he's no longer like he used to be. He's been very nice to me since he woke up, actually."

"It's true," I confirmed. "It's like he's not the same man, and he's going to help Edward to organize the slaves' uprising."

"You really trust him, then? Carlisle said a little about it earlier, but I'm having a hard time seeing the link between his memory loss and his bloodthirsty nature."

Upon hearing Esme's doubts about Jasper's conversion, Alice burst into tears. I didn't understand why she took the matter with such intensity. Things needed to be clarified once and for all.

"Please, Alice, tell me what's on your mind. It's not normal to get so upset when it comes to this man, even though he saved you from two rabid dogs in another life."

Truth be told, I could only assume that Jasper had saved her, but maybe I had it all wrong. Edward never finished the recounting of the dog attack.

"Edward told you about the dogs?" she asked, sniffling.

"What are you talking about? What dog attack?" Esme inquired in a softer tone.

She handed the young noble girl a plate full of croissants.

"When I was a little girl, I travelled with an uncle," Alice explained. "Apparently, said uncle was sexually abusing me, although I don't recall any of this, thank God. One night, in a inn where I'd stopped with this ignominious man, Jasper – who was spending the night at the same inn with his father – surprised my uncle while he was forcing me to do unspeakable things to him. Jasper took me with him to remove me from my relative's clutch, but the innkeeper launched his dogs after us. That's when Jasper saved me by killing the beasts with a hunting knife. That's also why I don't think he's fundamentally bad."

Nevertheless, the cook didn't seem convinced.

"Your story is full of assumptions, Alice," she noted. "How can you be so sure Jasper isn't just a very good liar?"

Alice stared more intensely at Esme. "His father told me the whole story last night, and ghosts never lie!"

My nanny quickly crossed herself. As for me, I tried to keep an impartial expression.

Alice went on, looking at me, "You wanted to know, earlier, what my contribution to the revolt would be. I'm going to tell you, darling, and you can laugh at me as much as you want afterwards, but you'll see who's right in the end. I can communicate with the dead, and I know that they can see the future. I wouldn't be surprised at all if the late Colin Whitlock came to see me tonight to give me some advice on the way to carry out this rebellion!"

"Now you sound angry, and I don't know why," I said at last. "But I don't want to make the matter worse, so I'm going to leave and eat a bite before I have my wounds checked by Carlisle. I'll come back later with Rosalie. We can do as we please now that we have the guardians of the harem on our side."

I stood up and headed toward the infirmary's entrance.

"I'm not angry, Bella. I'm appalled. Everyone agrees that Jasper was a monster before his coma, and it so happens that I know exactly how he became one for God's sake! And if you knew his ordeal, you'd pity him as much as I do! But don't you worry, I'll spare you that sordid story Colin told me during his visit last night. Esme, please, can you warn the doctor that my leg started to hurt again?"

I didn't want to listen to Alice's lamentations. I left the room with Esme on my heels.

"Is it a usual thing for the comtesse to rave like that?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"She's not raving, Esme. It's true that she can talk with the deceased people. But if you need some proof, we can ask Carlisle about Jasper's father," I answered.

Doctor Cullen was having breakfast with Edward and Jacob. The three men sat around a table full of food. They seemed to tell hilarious stories to one another and I was frustrated not to be part of their fun.

Esme stepped toward Carlisle. "I'm sorry to disturb your meal, gentlemen, but Alice needs her medication as soon as possible. She says she's in pain. Oh, and she also says that Jasper's father came to chat with her last night…"

The older comte de Morvalle stood from his seat when he saw us. He frowned upon hearing the cook's last sentence.

"That's very unlikely, Lady Esme. The guy passed away before I settled in the castle with my sons," Carlisle replied before returning to the first aid room.

"Edward, as a friend of Jasper, surely you must know his father's first name, even though he died a while ago?" Esme continued, addressing the slave trainer who seemed to get along fairly well with Jacob. That was weird…

A look of concentration appeared on his stunning face, and after a few seconds he answered. "Jasper rarely speaks about his old man, Esme, but I do recall that his name sounded like Calvin or Colin. Shit, I should remember; Jasper had a dream about him last night…"

"Alice claims that she spoke to a ghost whose name is Colin Whitlock," I said, looking at my nanny who nodded in agreement.

I sat next to Edward and helped myself to a plate of croissants, cheese and preserves. Esme took the unoccupied seat next to Carlisle.

"For what it's worth, I saw Alice addressing an empty chair when I paid a visit to our friend Jacob here," the young aristocrat replied, patting my lackey's shoulder.

"I thought our little meeting in the middle of the night was supposed to remain a secret, Edward," my childhood friend commented.

"Don't worry, Jake," I said with a grin, "I'm sure that if Edward wanted to hide things from me, he would have thought of removing his pants before joining me in his bed! Ha ha!"

I burst into laughter and took a bite of my croissant to regain my composure. Edward shrugged and lowered his head, staring at his empty plate. Clearly he was very embarrassed.

Jacob muttered. "Wow, you certainly don't look like you were almost flayed alive, Bells. Did by any chance monsieur le comte give you some opiate drug before he brought you here?"

"Well, Jacob, you don't seem to be aware that I know plenty of tricks to reinvigorate women at large and Bella in particular, and none of them involve opiates, which I use only to trap bold or stupid slaves," my lover retorted, exhibiting a carnivorous smile.

Jacob pouted arrogantly and squinted. "You have to concede that the fact I don't lack in boldness plays greatly in your favour, Edward Cullen de Morvalle! And as for knowing how to please women, _I_ didn't need to have an entire harem at my disposal to improve my skills!"

I could see that Edward wasn't ready to let my servant have the last word. I also knew that sooner or later he'd regret this verbal tilt, but I decided to watch them without intervening.

"You're probably not worth much in bed, Jacob. Men like you are better at screwing a good bottle of wine than a girl!" the aristocrat replied.

"What do you know about men like me, huh? You were raised in lace and expensive silverware, fucking Lord! I bet your mamma wouldn't even let you wipe your own ass!" Jacob snapped with rage.

I had to admit I would have done the same. Edward was looking for big trouble, what with his taunting behavior.

Esme was staring at the two young men with a shocked expression, but didn't dare to interfere either, afraid of being brutally squashed.

"You know about shit all right, dirty louse. We can see that you never saw a washing cloth in your whole fucking life!"

"Whose fault is it if I couldn't wash myself a single time since my arrival in Volterra, Cullen?"

"Certainly not mine, Black! My father has running water and you've been lingering here for three days!"

"I'd like to see you walking in my shoes right now, you dumb aristocrat! Hell, my back has been reduced to a pulp and I've been sleeping eighteen hours a day during those three days! Maybe you don't use drugs, Edward, but your father has been giving me plenty of medication lately-"

"Well, I think he went too hard on the dose and it's blown your brains out. That's why you now have the guts to insult me as if we were from the same litter!"

"I'm only defending myself, you moron! And I'm going to tell you something even better…"

That's it, the moment I dreaded seemed to be seconds away…

"… Ask Bella if I'm so worthless in bed!"

Jacob's last words made Edward completely lose his temper. He grabbed my best friend by the collar of his shirt – a shirt lent by Carlisle – and made him fall off his chair. The two men started rolling over in all direction, blithely beating each other and cussing abundantly. I froze on my seat, unable to let out any sound or react in any way, while Esme stood up in a rush and yelled with indignation.

**My next update could be any time between now and Halloween...**

**I want to thank my faithful reviewers, you know who you are :0) and I also want to thank the readers who take the time to pm me to give me their support and their appreciation.**

**Finally, I want to thank my beta Just4ALE for her extraordinary job, as she's very busy and yet she's always there for me.**

**Come to think of it, maybe you'd be interested to know that this story has been nominated for best historical fiction and best dark Edward in the French fandom in its original version Indomptable esclave. As much as I'd like to have your support in order for my story to win, the forum is in French and a little complicated to navigate on. It's called damn-addict-lemon and the awards are the Addict of Lemon Awards. http:/damn-addict-lemon(.)forumgratuit(.)fr/ I wanted to mention it nevertheless.  
**

**Until next time.**

**Milk  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: last time I checked, all things Twilight still belonged to Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot to this quirky/lemony story, and I must warn you that this chapter contains very explicit sexual material. **

**As usual, I want to thank you for all your lovely comments, and I'd like to mention that this chapter is dedicated to my dear beta Just4ALE, because from the beginning she wanted to have a glimpse at lord Newton, duc de Cresson, and so it is with her request in mind that I came up with this chapter (almost a year ago). But since I have a very twisted mind, maybe the context is not exactly what she was thinking about. Oh well...**

**Good reading, and please, let me know what you think :0)**

**Chapter 36**

**Interlude in the good doctor's apartment, part 2**

**BPOV**

I knew the fight was coming as soon as Jacob opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment about the way Edward was caring for me. He must have done it on purpose to provoke the comte, although I was almost certain it wasn't out of jealousy. After all, I never promised Jacob anything, romantically speaking.

It was more likely that he simply wanted to get his revenge for the way Edward had treated him before. I didn't know the details about the trap my lackey had fallen into the day I attended his torture, but I knew Edward had a part in it. I had to deal with the fact that while the man I loved wasn't a demon, he wasn't an altar boy either...

However, right now I needed to do something to separate the two men fighting at my feet thanks to Jacob's stupid innuendos. But I was paralyzed on the spot, unable to move or even scream to express how much I disapproved of their conduct. Luckily, Esme – who was just waiting for the right moment to intervene – stood up when she saw Edward grab my best friend's collar to make him tumble of his chair. She tried to reason with the two opponents.

"My goodness, what are you doing? Jacob, for heaven's sake! You're proving Edward right when he says that commoners have no manners whatsoever!"

"Do you really think I'm going to let this fucking aristocrat beat the crap out of me, Esme?" my lackey gasped, his fist raised and ready to hit Edward, whom he had managed to immobilize underneath him and was now crushing with his weight.

"Apologize right away for what you just insinuated, Jacob!" Edward retorted, pushing upward to overthrow his antagonist before he could stun him.

If Jacob hadn't been wounded and weakened by his convalescence, my lover wouldn't have stood a chance against him. But clearly he was lacking a lot of his strength and it was probably a good thing, for if he was able to seriously injure Edward, all our plans would need to be revised.

The two men started rolling again, hitting each other blithely with their fists, but their confrontation was interrupted by the sudden return of Carlisle who threw himself into the fray to separate the brawlers. He succeeded in grabbing his son by the waist and pulling him away from my servant, not without almost getting hit as well in the heat of the moment. Esme went to help Jacob up while the doctor let everyone know how irritated he was.

"For Christ's sake, Edward! Think a little bit more before assaulting one of the men you need as an ally! What good will it do if Jacob decides to alienate the male slaves against us instead of putting them on your side?"

The young nobleman stared at his father as if he just suffered a terrible injustice. He was still catching his breath.

"Jacob was being disrespectful toward Isabella. I wanted to teach him a lesson!" he replied through clenched teeth.

Yet he didn't seem willing to look at me; maybe he was anxious to see my reaction to his remark. I finally came out of my stupor when Carlisle had control of the situation.

"That's not true," my lackey said. "I absolutely didn't disrespect the marquise. I just wanted to set the record straight because Edward odiously insulted me."

The last thing I wanted was to be the cause of a disagreement between my best friend and the man I was in love with. I could only hope Jacob would realize this and not elaborate on the catalyst of the dispute. It was better that I explain what was going on to Carlisle.

"Please, Doctor Cullen, don't blame Edward for this unexpected scuffle. And don't blame Jacob either. The truth is I'm responsible for what happened. I wanted to make a joke and it turned against me, that's all," I muttered, lowering my eyes to my plate.

"So Jacob didn't say anything to offend you, Isabella?" the older comte de Morvalle asked.

I was suddenly very ashamed. I realized, in retrospect, that I'd behaved like an adolescent in need of attention a few minutes ago...

"No, Carlisle, I can assure you that much. I'm the one who lacked discretion, and in doing so I embarrassed Edward, and that's why he took revenge on Jacob. I'm truly... sorry," I stammered.

Slowly, I looked up to see if Edward was angry at me but he appeared only surprised by my confession. Jacob returned to his seat at the table and helped himself to a slice of quiche with mushrooms.

"Don't worry, doc," he said quietly, "I don't intend to screw up our chances to escape this damn place just because your son is quick-tempered. However, be aware that if I'm ready to do my part so the slaves can regain their freedom, it's only out of friendship for Bella and because the thought of her being stuck here forever is unbearable."

"I understand your position, my boy, and I don't expect more," Carlisle replied. "Agreeing to help us despite the brutal way you were treated when you arrived in Volterra is very generous from you."

The Volturi's physician was right; Jacob deserved a medal given the circumstances. But he didn't have anything to lose either.

"I'm genuinely sorry that you had to witness such a distasteful spectacle in my apartment, my dear friend," Carlisle went on, addressing my governess and alluding to the quarrel he stopped before it got worse. "Unfortunately, you'll also have to finish your breakfast without me because I must now have a look at Mademoiselle de Courville's injuries."

With the incident that just occurred, I almost forgot the motive of my visit to the good doctor. I watched absentmindedly as Edward and his father approached me. I didn't have time to stand up before Edward leaned over me and swiftly lifted me in his arms as if I weighted less than a feather. Then he carried me to a small room adjoining the infirmary and set me down on an examination table. Carlisle entered behind him and closed the door. The nervousness that overpowered me must have shown on my face for the doctor tried to reassure me.

"This is the room where I take care of the captives when they're wounded, Isabella. There's nothing to be scared of here. All I'd ask from you, if possible, is to try to relax. Edward, can you go get my stitching kit, please?"

"A stitching kit? How come?" I interrupted, panicked. "I thought you were going to make me look like a living mummy with a dressing..."

While Edward went to fetch the kit, Carlisle explained. "First I'm going to verify the state and depth of your lacerations, Miss Swan, but I might indeed elect to use stitches rather than a dressing. It would definitely be less uncomfortable for you anyway."

There was no arguing about that. If I could do without a bulky dressing, I certainly wasn't going to complain. I began to loosen the cords of my shirt and I removed it so the doctor could access my back. I kept the piece of clothing tight against my chest to hide my bust; it was one thing to strut half-naked in the slave tamer's quarters, but it was a completely different one to expose my feminine attributes in front of another man, even more so now that I no longer considered myself in the Volturi's possession.

Carlisle started to feel my delicate and sensitive skin, from my neck down my spine. Wherever the surface of the skin was torn, I could feel a more intense burning under the touch of the physician's skilled fingers. Edward came back with the stitching kit and soon I could feel his hands brush my skin too. A strange tingling ran through me whenever he touched me; it was almost embarrassing.

"You did a good job when you disinfected the wounds, Edward," the comte stated after assessing the depth of my injuries for several minutes. "But in my opinion it would be more convenient for Isabella if I sutured the lesions rather than make her look like a mummy, what do you think?"

I couldn't see my lover's angelic face but I heard him sigh. "It's going to take you hours, Carlisle. And there's as much damage on her legs, you know..."

"Let Isabella decide for herself, then," his father suggested.

It was about time they asked for my opinion; during their discussion, I felt more like an object rather than a person sitting in front of them. Did they act like this with all the other sex slaves? I didn't want to think about it because it was shocking in many ways.

"As a matter of fact, Edward, the decision should be mine, it seems," I couldn't help but repeat with a bit of belligerence in my tone. "And it so happens that I see many benefits if I choose Carlisle's alternative."

"Are you aware that if you choose the stitches, you'll have to lie down and stay still on this table for several hours, Bella?" he asked as if he doubted my ability to think about the consequences my decision involved.

"So what? I don't see what the problem is," I retorted. "How are some few more hours going to change your plans? It's even less comprehensible given that I heard you tell your father that Jasper and Emmett are not leaving the city until tomorrow..."

I turned on the exam table to face my companions. Carlisle too was staring at Edward with confusion.

"I must admit I don't understand either," he said. "Wanting to start a revolt is very noble and chivalrous of you, son, as it is for the benefit of individuals who don't deserve their current fate at all. But there's no need to rush things, or at least I don't think there is. For the moment, what matters most is to take care of Isabella according to her wish. Besides, you can help me if you want to speed things up. I'm sure the marquise would rather it be you who sutured the lesions to her legs."

Upon hearing the doctor's words, I stared at Edward, speechless.

"Don't look at me like that, darling," he said with a crooked smile. "I like to educate myself and learn new skills. So it's normal that I asked my father, once, to teach me how to make stitches and suture some wounds. Although I must say I didn't have many occasions to practice..."

"In that case, there's no time to waste!" I replied point blank. "Stop looking for excuses to deter me and start working, both of you!"

"You can prepare Mademoiselle de Courville, Edward. I'll get the rest of Alice's anesthetic tisane so the procedure is done with as little pain as possible."

Fucking shit, I didn't consider the possibility of the additional pain that would be induced when my skin was sewn. I only thought about the fact that this way of treating my injuries would allow me to continue to have sex with Edward. I was really a stupid girl. How could I be so dominated by all things related to sex?

_Come on, Bella, it's natural, in your case, to be obsessed with sex. How could you have room for anything else in your mind with Edward at your disposal, willing to fulfill all your whims?_

I noticed that he was standing in front of me and watching me with a peculiar smile.

"Instead of looking like a mummy, you'll remind of a patched rag doll, Bella," he commented, shaking his head imperceptibly.

He put a pillow and a blanket on the table and made me lie down. Then he removed my boots and pants. I wrapped myself in the blanket while waiting for the doctor's return.

"Yes, Edward, I can easily imagine that I won't be very tempting after your father is done with me, but thanks for pointing it out anyway," I said sarcastically as I turned on my stomach.

Edward's remark was certainly not going to improve my mood...

"I didn't mean to anger you, sweetheart," my lover sighed, "and I don't feel like I will be more capable of resisting you after your back is treated. But believe me, making love will be the last thing you'll want to do in the coming days, when your wounds begin to heal. So I hope you didn't have any ulterior motive in choosing my father's alternative..."

How could he utter those words if he didn't read my mind?

"Of course not! Carlisle mentioned that I'd be less inconvenienced in... in my movements," I spluttered.

"He's correct, but only in theory. The discomfort caused by the stitches may also prevent you from moving, actually," he argued.

Jeez, he sounded like he really wanted to discourage me. It was so annoying.

"No matter the pain, it could never be worse than what I felt when I regained consciousness yesterday afternoon after having thought I was dead. If I can't move an inch after the stitching, so be it, I'll settle in a bed in the harem's dormitory and I'll ask the girls to come to me so I can explain your plan, no big deal!"

Edward's expression became suddenly more concerned.

"Bella, when you speak to the captives, I'd like that your friend Rosalie be with you, in case the others show animosity towards you when they learn the nature of our relationship," he said gloomily.

At that moment, Carlisle came back with the tisane and put it on a small cabinet next to the pillow my head was resting on. He grabbed Edward's shoulder and led him away to discuss how they would work on my wounds, or at least that's what I assumed for I could barely hear their whisperings. Why the hell were they talking so low? I stood on my elbows, seized the cup of beverage intended for me and drank it in one long swig. Had I not swallowed the liquid so fast, I might have realized this drug was nothing like the one Edward had me drink at his place, but now the cup stood empty and only a funny taste lingered in my mouth.

I started to feel dizzy and when I tried to turn over to warn the good doctor that something was dreadfully wrong with me, I saw with horror that the walls were rushing towards me. I was going to be squashed! The cup I was still holding slipped from my fingers and smashed on the floor next to the examination table; the sound of the porcelain breaking into a thousand pieces alerted the father and the son of my distress. They rushed to my bedside; unfortunately it was too late to help me. I couldn't utter a single word and the voices of the two men were less and less distinct. I thought I heard Edward swear and call his father a fool for leaving his most powerful drug within my reach. The next second, I was engulfed by darkness...

**ooooo**

_"For ten golden coins, you can come closer and admire this creature with delightful curves who would damn all the saints in Paradise. Come on, gentlemen, what are you waiting for? Give me your purse and you can have an eyeful of the most beautiful specimen of woman of all the island of Candie."_

_The eunuch Felix approaches me and pulls on the veil of muslin used to partially cover my body. I find myself completely naked in front of all the men sitting in the bleachers several feet away from the platform on which I'm standing. I can't move at will because I'm tied and spread-eagled to an X-shaped cross. My feminine attributes, which until this very moment were only relatively visible through the gauzy fabric, are now exposed and prominent because of my humiliating position._

_Those among the spectators who can't see well enough have to spend money to get on the platform so they can appreciate my treasures from a closer standpoint. They can even touch me if they're willing to pay a higher price. They are such a bunch of perverts and pigs!_

_Being the Volturi's sex slave, my body no longer belongs to me. I'm a gold mine for Aro who uses my legendary beauty to garner mountains of crowns. In exchange, I'm not forced to sleep with him; however, I have to let any chap with deep enough pockets touch me. I'm a little ashamed to admit it, but sometimes I manage to come if a guy has wandering _and_ skilled hands._

_One of the men sitting in the stands gets up and goes to Felix. He's quite tall and well-proportioned with straw-blond hair and blue eyes, but his features are nondescript, at least by my standards. Regardless, he's dressed like a prince, and his posture reveals beyond a shadow of a doubt that he's part of the nobility._

_"And what would you allow me to do to this charming damsel for fifty gold?" he asks boldly, exhibiting a huge pouch to the eunuch._

_It's the first time that an individual offers so much money to get access to my charms, and Felix seems confused. He examines the stranger from head to toe and nods approvingly._

_"What's your name, young man?"_

_"I'm lord Michael Newton, duc de Cresson d'Alembert, and I'd like to judge this exquisite young woman's sensuality for myself. So will you let me taste her nectar if I give you the contents of this sack?" he asks again, throwing the purse at Felix's feet._

_A rumbling rises in the stands. The men attending the display must be jealous of the duc de Cresson and they show it blatantly. All of a sudden, another watcher stands up and steps toward the platform. He's holding not one, but two leather bags in his hands. I know this guy; it's Jacob Black, the stable boy at the Volturi's castle. He leaves the domain from time to time to wander God knows where, but I never thought he would wind up here at Candie. It must have taken him weeks to travel so far. I'm puzzled. Where the heck did he find the money to grant himself the privilege to touch me?_

_"There's more than twice what Mr. Newton is ready to pay for a glimpse of the true value of Isabella Swan in these bags. I think it gives me the right to enjoy this slave before the duc, displeased as you shall be, Felix," the valet says brazenly._

_The eunuch is too stunned to answer anything. Jacob climbs on the small stage and presents his toll next to the aristocrat's. He walks past the duc d'Alembert and approaches me. I can clearly see the lust in his big black eyes. My heart is racing. What is he going to do to me?_

_"Not so fast, Jacob Black!" a deep and velvety voice calls from the crowd of voyeurs._

_I slowly turn my head in the direction of the man who just spoke. He's standing up as well but seems in no hurry to come forward and explain himself. To his credit, he gives the impression of being more than a mere mortal, what with his arrogance and his physique reminiscent of a Greek god. He's Edward Cullen, comte de Morvalle, another employee of the Volturi, only he doesn't spend his days in horse's manure, heaven forbids! No, he's in charge of taming the women of the harem. He wanted to take care of me when I first arrived in the palace, but Aro had other plans for me so he told him to leave me alone. It's been several months that I'm living on the island of Candie in a mansion with the eunuch Felix and the page Alec, both of whom are constantly watching me to ensure that I don't run away. What can I say? I'm a rare and valuable commodity..._

_Edward Cullen's presence at Candie is just as odd as Jacob's. The stable boy turns upon hearing his name. Seeing Edward motionless, arms crossed over his chest and gauging him with an almost contemptuous expression, he asks, "What do you want, Cullen? Don't you get enough from the women of the Volturi's harem? You also need to put your hands on the marquise de Courville, huh?"_

_"You're not worthy of putting yours on Isabella Swan's goddess body, dirty lout! I have the financial means to make a counter-offer to Felix if it's what it takes to keep you away from the marquise!" the comte de Morvalle retorts, trying not to lose his composure._

_"Yeah, because of course you think you're better than me, you aristocratic asshole?" Jacob replies, unable to remain calm any longer._

_"What do you have against the aristocrats?" the duc de Cresson asks with an affected tone while stepping closer to Jacob. "You smell of horse's dung fifty miles around! My opinion is that only someone from the nobility should have the right to touch this young woman full of promise of pleasure..."_

_"You think you're superior to everyone else just because you have a title and the king may decide to come shack with you!" the valet snaps. "But it doesn't matter in the slightest when it comes to pleasuring a woman!"_

_"What I think, Jacob, is that Felix should ask the men in the assembly to wager so as to prove that we, from the aristocracy, know better how to take a woman to cloud nine," Edward suggests, walking toward us at last._

_The eunuch frowns. "Bet on what exactly?" he questions._

_"Bet on which one - me, the duc de Cresson, or Jacob Black - will manage to give the most pleasure to Mademoiselle de Courville within a limited time. Say... fifteen minutes. Those who wager correctly will triple up their wager since we are three competitors, and you'll take the money from those who lose their bet."_

_The castrato's face brightens. "Excellent idea, comte. There's a lot of money to make here, not to mention that it will be very entertaining to witness such a demonstration..."_

_"I also think that the one who helps some of the men in the crowd win their wager should get a reward," the duc de Cresson states._

_This guy is ominous somehow and I hate the idea of letting him enjoy my body, and I hate Edward for proposing this bet in the first place._

_"The duc d'Alembert is right, Felix," Jacob concedes. "I suggest that the one who's the most competent in matter of orgasms be allowed to spend tonight with the marquise."_

_"Excellent idea!" the duc exclaims._

_His thin voice isn't attractive at all. If I were also to bet, I'd say the man doesn't stand a chance of making me climax. Fucking shit, I'm not even sure he'll be able to make me wet..._

_"There's one last thing to fix, then," Edward concludes as he walks toward me, who has been, if I may remind you, naked for the last ten minutes._

_If this insolent had any respect for me, he would change my position. But no, he stands in front of me as if he's contemplating a work of art. Then, at last, he pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and uses it to blindfold me. A refreshing darkness replaces the too intense afternoon sunlight._

_"You've seen enough as it is, Isabella. Good night."_

_Right after hearing the slave tamer wishing me good night, I feel fingers stealthily caressing my breasts. Afterwards, however, several minutes elapse during which I'm only aware of the noises around me. Obviously Felix is taking the bets in the audience, but I don't know where the three men are. They can be cocky all they want, but pleasuring a woman is not as easy as it may seem... and it's extremely embarrassing to think that Edward's trick will prevent me from being biased. The contestants are going to remain silent throughout the trial and I won't have any way of knowing who is stroking me. Unless Edward tried to get me acclimated to his touch a few minutes ago..._

_"May the first contender take his position!" Felix says very loud after the long wait._

_I hear footsteps coming toward the cross. I should have paid attention to their way of walking when I still had a chance. Damn it!_

_"I've got an hourglass that empties in fifteen minutes," the eunuch continues. "It's large enough for everyone to see the sand flow. Therefore you can't cheat, gentlemen."_

_Felix must also have given instructions to the men in the assembly not to call out the names of the opponents during the event, but I still perceive a rumor in the bleachers. The spectators are in all probability exchanging salacious comments among them. I listen carefully, trying to determine where the first participant is. To my left? Behind me?_

_The answer becomes clear when I feel two hands brush my right calf and then slowly wander up my leg until they reach my inner thigh. The hands then begin to massage my sensitive flesh in a way that induces a warm sensation down _there._ My heart starts to beat faster, and even though at this instant I'd rather be anywhere else, I feel the moisture forming and flowing between my folds in plain view. I'm mortified, yet simultaneously I would like that the hands stroking my thigh to venture closer to my slit, and on my clit for good measure. But instead, the man who's arousing me exponentially starts the same journey on my other leg. Eventually, though, my two legs have received the same treatment and I'm indeed very aroused and very wet to prove it._

_I can barely move my limbs, as I mentioned, but I can slightly move my hips if I'm stimulated the right way. Unexpectedly, my entire pussy is sucked into the mouth of the man who must now be kneeling in front of me so as to taste me. I let out a moan of content. My God, what if it's lord Michael Newton who's able to make me scream in pleasure? Is it possible that it could be this stiff aristocrat who's making me react like a courtesan? What this mystery contestant manages to accomplish with his tongue is so good that I move my pelvis involuntarily in an attempt to feel it sink further inside me. After a long while during which the mouth of the unknown man savors my cunt like a delicacy, carrying me to the brink of orgasm but without reaching it, it finally assaults my clit, sucking it with just enough ardor, and this does the trick. I climax instantly, restraining myself not to scream like a slut._

_"Your time is up, contender number one," Felix states while I'm still riding the waves of my orgasm, arching my back, my bundle of nerves still between the lips of said contender._

_But upon hearing the eunuch, he releases it and I feel a stream of air between my thighs._

_"Participant number two, it's your turn now," my guardian proclaims._

_A dull thud warns me that he just spun the hourglass. This time it's very easy for me to locate the man who's going to attempt to beat the record set by his rival because he grabs my breasts from behind the cross. The way it's designed, only my back rests against it and I could hypothetically be penetrated by two guys at once. But again the men would have to pay a fortune to make this fantasy come true._

_If the manner the second contestant took hold of my bust is predictive of his future performance, I don't think he's going to impress me at all. His moves are jerky and abrupt; I can't even call them caresses, fucking hell. If he thinks he will arouse me like this, he's totally mistaken. It really looks like the shenanigans of a sex maniac who only wants to take advantage of me to satisfy his baser instincts._

_Suddenly he stops squeezing and tugging my nipples and I feel him trying to insert something – a dildo in all likelihood – in my anus. This is NOT going to happen. He's not allowed to talk, but I am, and he will quickly learn what I think of his crude behavior._

_"You're not going to beat any record in trying to sodomize me, you moron!"_

_He removes the object from my lower hole, but only to position it at my entrance. Fortunately I'm well lubricated now, thanks to the orgasm I had a few minutes ago, otherwise he could never manage to shove his fake penis into my pussy. Indeed, the dildo the competitor is trying to impale me with must be gigantic judging by the difficulty he's having thrusting it in completely despite my high level of lubrication. I'd like to comment again on his lousy methods but I refrain. After all, it's just too bad for him if he's incapable of making me come. It would have been quite simple to just go down on me like the other contestant did... which brings me to the conclusion that the guy working on me right now can't be Michael Newton, for the duc frankly expressed his desire to have a taste of my pussy. But who knows... And if the man is Jacob Black, he's going to prove the two aristocrats right and will be ridiculed for the rest of his life. Crap._

_That's where I am in my reflections when at last I feel totally invaded by the dildo. It's nothing enjoyable, let me tell you; in fact it's pretty much the opposite. And just as I begin to get used to this foreign body inside me, Felix says the time is up for the second participant, and the man retrieves the fucking dildo so brutally that I scream in pain. Shit, does he want to tear me apart, or what?_

_I hear protests from the crowd. The band of voyeurs had an eyeful, but the fact remains that some men in the audience just lost their bet even before the trial is over. I'm dying to find out which of the three rivals doesn't know how to properly arouse and pleasure a woman. This man should be ashamed of himself and I'd rather never have sex again than become his mistress..._

_"Last contender, it's now up to you to pleasure the slave Isabella more than once to beat the record set by the first participant," the eunuch announces._

_There's a heavy silence in the audience. Someone approaches me, and like earlier I feel a surreptitious caress on my breasts. I don't know why but it makes me smile. If it's Edward who did it as some kind of signal before the beginning of the contest, then it can only be him touching me again..._

_My heart starts pounding, even though I don't know what to expect. The next second, something cold and metallic lands between my breasts and begins to roll down. I have no idea what it is, but the passage of this object rolling on the surface of my skin induces a delightful tingling which resounds directly in my lower abdomen. The wheel now follows the outline of my left breast and it's like my blood is going to boil in my veins in the next minutes. I throw my head back and I moan openly. The closer the wheel gets to my hardened nipples, the more intense the voluptuous sensations become and the more I feel my pussy swell with desire. I'm ridiculously wet but there's nothing I can do to relieve the sweet aching in my core. I need friction in order to free myself from the increasing tension._

_At the same time that the spiked wheel passes straight on the tip of my nipple, I feel fingers teasing my clit and once again I'm carried away by a very powerful orgasm. I can barely catch my breath because the unknown man who provided me with so much pleasure is already trying to arouse me anew, using a riding crop, which I easily recognize because it's not the first time it's been used on me. When the crop strikes my skin, the slight pinch I feel is quickly replaced by an enjoyable sensation and I soften like gelatin. My heart goes wild in my chest, and I become even wetter as I feel the lashes raining non-stop on my breasts. I can't help but tug at my ties, so close I am to combusting. I'm going to explode in a matter of seconds. I just need... This is it! The whips no longer hit my nipples; they now target the apex of my legs. Arrrrgh! The tip of the crop strikes closer to my pussy. I'm so aroused that I'm afraid I'll faint when my clit is under attack. And that's exactly what happens..._

**ooooo**

"For God's sake, Bella, say something!" my nanny begged with a desperate voice while patting my burning cheeks.

I couldn't make out why she was so anxious. I was just waking up after a very peculiar dream, wasn't I? I opened my eyes wide to see where I was. The last thing I remembered was drinking a liquid that stunned me. I was no longer on the exam table; I was lying in one of the infirmary's beds. Esme wasn't the only one at my bedside; Jacob, Edward, Carlisle, and even Jasper were there. Jasper was sitting on a chair between my bed and Alice's. They all looked concerned.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" I finally asked.

"Bella, sweetheart, you scared us big time!" Edward exclaimed, gently passing a hand on my forehead.

"Why? I drank the tisane and fell asleep, that's all," I replied, confused.

"You didn't just fall asleep, Isabella," Carlisle said. "You spent the last twelve hours in a coma-like state. And it's my fault, I must confess..."

Since I didn't respond and just kept staring at the father and son with a puzzled expression, Edward continued. "The tisane my father put next to your pillow is a powerful opiate, Bella. You only needed to drink a little sip of it, whereas you gulped it all down, and in a very short time, to top it off. Carlisle should have warned you when he brought it to you."

"Well, did you at least stitch my wounds while I was unconscious?" I asked flatly before thinking of checking for myself. After all, I was naked under the quilt...

My question made my lover smile.

"Yes, love, we've been working on your back and legs all morning long and part of the afternoon as well. You'll see for yourself that we did a good job when you're back to the seraglio and have access to a full-length mirror. However, you might feel some discomfort when the effects of the drug dissipate completely, but you already know this..."

The seraglio... I'd totally forgotten I had to return there as soon as possible to warn Rosalie and the other captives about what we were planning. I hoped they'd be willing to cooperate and wouldn't disclose anything to Jane. But I probably worried for nothing. What girl in her right mind would want to continue to live in slavery when the opportunity to start over elsewhere was presented?

Not long after I came back to my senses, I left Carlisle's apartment with Edward. He helped me get dressed, and while doing so he told me that Jasper had spent the whole afternoon talking with Alice. The comtesse de Marillac was no longer resentful toward the former slave tormentor and he took advantage of this turn of events to court her. What a strange turn of events indeed...

When I reached the women's quarters, I saw Rosalie talking with Kate in the hall. They both seemed dismayed. Was it because of me? It was very unlikely. They were probably unaware of the panic I caused today in spite of myself...

Rosalie saw me and rushed in my direction.

"Ah, Bella, I'm glad you're back at last! Something terrible happened during your absence and I can't-"

"What do you mean? What happened?" I cut her off swiftly, impatient to learn the reason for her despondent face.

"Tanya tried to kill herself..."

**Didn't see this one coming, did you?**

**Wow, who knew Bella would have a better taste of the St-Andrews' cross than Rosalie? All right, it was only a weird dream, but still...**

**I certainly hope lord Newton isn't such a douche in reality...**

**A huge thanks to my beta Just4ALE for being brave enough to deal with all the smut I've been sending her for almost a year and a half now. Kudo girl :0)**

******Now, I guess I'm getting old (or maybe just too distracted by a lot of things happening in RL) because I almost forgot to thank nise7465 for rec'ing my story in one of her latest chapters of _Impact_. Thank you my dear :0)**

**Until next time.**

**Milk**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I still haven't been turned into a very talented writer named Stephenie Meyer, so the Twilight characters don't belong to me. But at least this story that you've been following chapter after chapter for 18 months now is the product of my wild imagination. That ought to count for something... Thank you for sticking with me, and good reading.  
**

**Chapter 37**

**Return to the harem**

**BPOV**

"Tanya tried to kill herself..."

These first words from Rosalie's mouth felt like I was being drenched in a cold shower. After Edward's confidences about the Russian slave, I expected to have to deal with an angry and jealous young woman, not a maudlin one who could no longer find meaning to her life now that the man she loved had slipped through her fingers. Ah! The irony of this thought hit me just as it crossed my mind. The life of the Volturi's slaves was already meaningless due to the circumstances, despite the fact that it soon could change. Besides, was it really because Edward had chosen me over her that she had tried to commit suicide? Did she even know what happened between the comte de Morvalle and me?

I lacked information. Moreover, if Tanya attempted to take her own life, why hadn't she been taken to Carlisle's?

"But, Rose, how come Carlisle hasn't checked her condition?" I asked.

"That's what I was about to tell you, Bella," the duchesse continued. "She swallowed rat poison and right now she's writhing in pain in her bed, but she adamantly refuses to be carried to the doctor."

Edward stood a few feet away from us because he wasn't allowed inside the harem. "Do you know how much poison she swallowed, Rosalie?" he asked.

I noted he didn't address my friend with a formal tone. It almost sounded like he was talking to a member of his family. Odd...

"I have no fucking idea, Edward. And I don't know why she would do such a stupid thing to begin with," Rosalie replied with the same familiarity.

"Look, I'm going to warn Carlisle, but I need more details. Can you at least tell me when she did it?" Edward asked.

Kate had momentarily disappeared into another room, but I saw her reappear in the hall soon after. She seemed hesitant to join us.

"Ask Kate," Rosalie said, pointing in her direction. "She's the one who found Tanya in the storage room."

Edward motioned to the young woman to come forward. "Tell me, how long has it been since you found Tanya?" he inquired, trying to look impassive.

"Well, I found her about an hour ago. Irina and I put her in bed, but she won't stop vomiting and drooling, in addition to screaming that her belly is going to burst open."

"Okay, the vomiting is helping get rid of the poison, but you need to convince her to be taken to Carlisle. And I'd like to know why she tried to take her life. She wasn't depressed, to my knowledge."

Kate stared at Edward like he was a total dimwit. "Shit, Edward! Do you really think we're a bunch of brainless girls who are only useful to screw whenever you feel like it? Don't you know that at least half the harem captives are infatuated with you? Tanya's always boasted about being your favorite. How do you think she felt when she learned that you were keeping the new prisoner in your quarters after her punishment instead of taking her to the good doctor?" the gorgeous blond slave snapped.

"How is it that you're aware of what happened after Isabella's punishment?" he asked, clueless.

I had to restrain myself from laughing nervously. Even though Edward had lived in the Volturi's castle during the last five years, he seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that everything going on in the palace was likely to reach the ears of the seraglio captives eventually. It was mainly thanks to Kate, who loved to spy around in the harem and was also able to focus on the dialogues exchanged around her when she was with her masters.

"That's what I was saying," Kate retorted through clenched teeth. "You think we have nothing inside our heads and that, consequently, we don't have the slightest idea of what is going on outside the women's quarters. My goodness, do you think it was hard for me to connect the dots when Isabella disappeared for hours after I clearly heard from your own mouth that Aro wanted to see her? You didn't come for the girls last night, and this morning I heard Rosalie tell Esme that she finally found out what happened to the marquise, _everything_ that happened... You're such a dirty scum for doing this to Tanya!"

"Today is not my judgment day, Kate," the comte defended himself. "In case you didn't know, I never made any promise to Tanya. And I'm perfectly aware that I've acted like a bastard in the past. However, it's time to look toward the future from now on -"

Kate cut him off. "Ah, our future is fantastic, really! Thanks for reminding us!" she said sarcastically.

"That's enough!" the slave tamer fumed. "If you're not going to listen to what I have to say, at least go take care of Tanya while I warn my father. Bella came back to the seraglio to discuss our plans with the slaves without your masters knowing. And I sincerely hope that you'll deign to listen carefully to her, because it's your future that is at stake, as I tried to explain unsuccessfully."

And with that, Edward turned away swiftly and disappeared down the hall.

"Fucking asshole," the blond slave muttered as she walked away, headed toward the dormitory this time.

It was clear she was trying to avoid me, despite what the comte just asked. I wasn't resentful toward her for being angry at Edward; I understood her feelings. Edward was just as much of a cold bastard to me upon my arrival in Volterra before dropping his mask, and I hated him before falling madly in love with him. Kate sympathized with Tanya and it was only natural. And I could also understand, somewhat, how Tanya must have felt at the moment. After all, she revered the comte de Morvalle like a god; she offered him her heart on a silver platter, and accepted the worst fancies from her masters only because it meant she would first go to Edward and she adored being trained by him. I guess she figured out that her time with Edward was over as soon as Kate told her about the conversation between Rosalie and Esme.

I turned to the duchesse d'Essanges. "Rosalie, I'm going to try to reason with Tanya as well. Meanwhile, can you go fetch the other captives who are not in the dormitory yet?"

"I hope you'll have more influence on her than I did. If you ask me, we should all get together and drag her to Carlisle whether she agrees or not. The poor girl is really a mess right now."

She went to the dining room while I entered the dormitory where I was greeted by Jessica and Angela. "Ah, Bella! You're back at last!" Angela exclaimed. "Is it true that Aro beat the crap out of you and that you barely made it out alive?"

"It's true that I've been severely beaten, but I was very well taken care of. Anyway, my ordeal isn't what's important now."

I motioned toward the back of the room where I could clearly see Tanya sitting in a bed, emptying the content of her stomach in a basin held out by Irina. Kate wiped her forehead between each attack of nausea.

"That's what falling in love with the dark and handsome Edward Cullen leads to," Jessica sighed when she realized what I was referring to.

I decided to play innocent to see exactly what the other captives knew about my relationship with the slave tamer. After all, maybe only Kate and Irina knew the extent of Tanya's drama.

"Tanya should have known from the start that Edward is just a scrounger," Angela trumped, looking in the direction of the three Russian slaves.

"But she took advantage of him as well," I remarked.

"Oh yes, that's true! She had more than her share of him. In fact, she probably spent more time with him than all the other girls put together," Jessica agreed with a wry grimace.

My word, all the girls seemed to be jealous of Tanya... what would they think of my situation, then?

"And... why did she try to kill herself now? I mean, why not last month or even last year?"

The two prisoners stared at me as if suddenly I had a third eye in the middle of my forehead.

"Come on, Bella, having sex with Edward alone is worth staying alive in this fucking harem. But if we are deprived of it, or of the sensual games with Emmett for those among us he's in charge, you can be sure that Tanya won't be the only one trying to commit suicide," Jessica answered.

"But why would Edward and Emmett stop pleasuring you?" I asked, trying to look bewildered.

However, I suspected that my talents as an actress were rather limited.

"Do you think we're stupid or what?" Jessica questioned, starting to lose patience. "All the Volturi's sex slaves are perfectly aware that the duchesse d'Essanges and you pulled the two harem guardians into your clutches. And I don't think I'm wrong to assume that you won't let the stunning Edward play with us now that you can have him all to yourself, am I?"

I didn't like the way this girl was addressing me, but once again I couldn't blame her. However, I needed to set the record straight about my position in the seraglio. My two companions seemed to believe that I was Edward's new favorite and that I was leading him by the nose. In fact, I was much more than that...

"It's not what you think at all. I'm not the one who pulled Edward into my "clutches", fucking shit. I don't have any experience with men! Circumstances led to a connection between the two of us. I confess it's true that I'm in love with him and the thought of sharing him with the other girls in the harem horrifies me, but this decision is not up to me. I don't think I could prevent the slave trainer from screwing all the captives under his responsibility if he so desired. But he, too, is in love with me and he promised me he'd be faithful to me from now on."

"Well, I wonder how he's going to keep his promise given the nature of his work here," Angela stated with a frown.

"That's precisely what I need to discuss with you and all the other captives," I replied. "You see, over the past few days Aro and his brothers committed actions which caused Edward to intervene, and now take the necessary measures to put an end to their current reign of terror. He wants to start a revolt to free the slaves."

Jessica's and Angela's eyes grew wider.

"Eh? Start a rebellion?" Angela repeated, stunned.

"Shush! Not so loud! If Jane is sneaking around and she hears us, our plan will fall flat," I said, putting a finger on my mouth.

"Why doesn't Edward simply try to escape with you? It would be much easier," Jessica remarked.

"Edward is not really the bastard he led you to believe he was, Jessica," I explained. "His initial intention was to protect and shield me from the Volturi, but he's also concerned about the well-being of all the sex slaves, and he knows that if he wasn't there to watch over you, Aro and his brothers would treat you even worse than they do now. So he wants to release all the women in the harem, and for good measure, he will arrange for all the other slaves in the castle and those working in the fields to regain their freedom too."

At that moment, Rosalie entered the dormitory with the girls who hadn't prepared for the night yet. Because I drank too much of Carlisle's drug, I was unconscious from morning to evening and I suddenly noted the time of day as the lighting began to dim in all the rooms of the harem.

I gathered all my courage and made my way to Tanya's bed. She'd stopped vomiting and was resting on the additional pillows at the headboard. Kate and Irina looked at me suspiciously.

"Tanya," I said hesitantly, "is it because of me that you tried to end your days? I can assure you that I've never wanted to hurt you-"

"If you hadn't wound up here in the first place, Edward would still want me, you little viper!" she spat at me briskly despite the fact that she must have been very weak right at that moment.

"This accusation is unfair and you know it," I continued, trying to ignore her aggressive tone and insults. All things considered, she didn't look like she was emotionally flayed. "I never _asked_ to become the Volturi's sex slave, and besides, you never had a future with Edward because he wasn't in love with you!"

Tanya had had Edward's attention for five years, for heaven's sake! Was she so pitiful? Moreover, it was clear that she was going to recover from her foolish gesture. She wasn't bent in two and writhing in pain any longer.

"My life is ruined," she moaned.

"She's right! And mine too, for that matter," Kate chimed in, disheartened.

Jesus, if she'd only listened when Edward tried to explain that things were about to change for the slaves!

The other captives all stepped closer to Tanya's bed. The irony of the situation was all too obvious; this morning I'd told Edward I would settle in a bed to talk to the prisoners of the seraglio if need be, yet it was Tanya who ended up in the bed. This thought made me realize that my back was beginning to hurt again, but not in the same way as the previous day. It was as if my skin was pulling in all directions simultaneously.

"It's really a pity," Jessica sighed, mirroring Kate. "With Tanya and Irina reassigned to the kitchens, maybe Edward would have wanted to spend more time with me, whereas now I don't even have the slightest hope..."

Angela shrugged upon hearing Jessica complaining. "You may not have any hope of receiving more attention from Edward, Jessica, but if he's really planning on helping us escape and it all works out, in a few days we'll be free and we'll have the opportunity to get the attention of other worthy men."

"What are you talking about?" Irina asked, abandoning her mortified expression momentarily. "How could this shabby heartbreaker be planning something to help us? That doesn't seem like him at all..."

"Well, apparently he cares about our future now," Kate jeered, still furious at the slave tamer. "Crap! Isn't it a little bit late to decide to do something about the Volturi?"

"Better late than never," Rosalie commented. "And I'm going to tell you something else, girls. Instead of being angry and resentful toward Bella because Edward is in love with her, you should be happy that she ended up here. It's thanks to her that the Cullens are viewing the plight of the sex slaves in a different light and are finally ready to address it permanently."

Dear Rosie, she was giving me much more credit than I really deserved. Truth be told, it was Aro's shameful behavior that was the catalyst for what was soon to happen.

"Oh, this is so rich!" Tanya hissed. "For years, I've tried to convince Edward to do something to remove us from the grip of those three rotten men who govern this domain, and this little aristocrat barely out of childhood succeeded in doing just that within four days! So, marquise de Courville, are you going to tell us what our dear comte de Morvalle has in mind to free us from this doomed place?"

"I'm going to tell your companions all right, but _you_, however, have to go to the infirmary urgently. You'll be in very good company with my friends Jacob and Alice..."

All of a sudden, an expression of fury crossed the Russian slave's face and I couldn't fathom why.

"It's out of the question that I go to the infirmary," she interrupted. "I might come across this gross Jasper Whitlock, and so help me Lord, I don't know what could prevent me from killing him after what he did to this poor Jacob!"

Her response left me pensive and Rosalie gazed at her with an offended look.

"If you'd let me speak earlier, Tanya, I could have explained that Jasper is no longer in a coma and he lost part of his memory, which is a good thing because otherwise I would have knocked him out myself, believe me," she said. "Now he's as gentle as a lamb. And besides, he returned to his apartment so you're not likely to run into him."

"Ah, this remains to be seen," I corrected.

"What do you mean?" the duchesse asked.

Obviously no one had told her of the latest developments between Alice and Jasper.

"Well, it's quite late now, so he may have returned to his quarters, but he spent the entire day at Carlisle's to take care of Alice," I said.

Rosalie raised a brow and she might have made a comment, but then Jane entered the room and all the slaves turned to her and stopped talking at the same time.

Without preamble, the harem's attendant said in a dry tone. "Heidi, Renata, and Gianna, Emmett's waiting to take you to your masters. And you too, Rosalie. Tonight's the night... Ah, I almost forgot! Edward is waiting in the hall too, to take Tanya to the infirmary, and he demands that it be willingly or by force, whatever it takes..."

And she disappeared.

My companion shrugged. "If that bitch thinks that I'm the one who's going to suffer tonight, she's seriously mistaken," she said as she stood up from the mountain of cushions she was sitting on.

With an almost exaggerated eagerness, she walked to the door of the dormitory with the three other young women who were going to spend the night with Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Kate and Irina were able to convince Tanya that it was better she be seen by the doctor to insure her condition wasn't going to get worse. After Rosalie's revelations, they didn't have as hard a time motivating her. They helped her out of bed and led her to Edward, then they came back to learn about the plan.

**Dang! Will we ever learn the details of this plan? Maybe not. Oh well...**

**Huge thanks to the readers who take the time to let me know they're there. You know who you are.**

**And of course, thanks to my beta Just4ALE for being the best.**

**Until next time.**

**Milk  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a short chapter because in French it was actually part of the previous one. I hope you'll like it. Sorry if I'm not verbose today, but know that I'm very glad you're still following me on this road. Good reading.  
**

**Chapter 38**

**Tanya's last resort**

**EPOV**

I should have known that Tanya would eventually learn that I was no longer available for her, or anyone other than Bella, but I never expected that she would actually try to kill herself because I was in love with another woman. Was this merely an attempt to get my attention? I understood that women sometimes had bizarre ways of expressing their feelings, but this seemed extreme.

I hurried to my father's apartment to tell him about Tanya. Esme had returned to the kitchen and Jasper was downstairs resting before this evening's meeting. We decided to gather in Jasper's apartment to plot our revolt. The other staff members, loyal to the Volturi, had no idea we were conspiring against the three regents. They were also unaware that Jasper's behavior had changed since he regained consciousness. Emmett informed Ben, Tyler and Eric that Jasper needed more time to recover before resuming his duties and assured them that everything would soon return to normal.

Tomorrow, while Emmett and Jasper hunted the mercenaries, Jacob would go to the fields and disclose the details of my plan to the male slaves.

When I walked into the infirmary Carlisle was quietly talking with Alice and Jacob, "Alice is as light as a feather, Jacob. You won't have any difficulty carrying her to Jasper's apartment."

"I'm so tired, Doctor Cullen. I just want to go to sleep. Why must I attend this meeting?" the comtesse de Marillac asked.

"There will be no one here, Miss Brandon, and after what happened to Isabella last night, I don't want to leave you unattended," my father answered.

"Emmett could arrange for additional girls to be available tonight to occupy those three perverts," I suggested. "We could also have Rosalie contribute her services. I think she'd be very pleased to do so."

Jacob looked at me inquisitively. "You seem concerned, Edward. Something bothering you?" he asked.

Nothing could go unnoticed by this guy…

"It appears I can't hide anything from you," I mumbled.

"You'd better not hide anything from me, indeed," he replied, not grasping the fact that my remark was meant to be sarcastic.

"Weren't you supposed to return to your apartment after taking Bella to the seraglio, comte? Why did you come back?" Alice inquired with worry in her voice.

I sighed and turned to Carlisle. "It's about Tanya. It appears that she tried to kill herself by ingesting rat poison. And now, for a reason I can't fathom, she refuses to leave the harem's dorm."

"Unfortunately, there's not much I can do if Tanya doesn't want to come here to be treated. Do you know how long it's been since she swallowed the poison? Is she vomiting?" Carlisle asked.

"According to Kate, it was about an hour ago. And yes, she is vomiting and writhing in pain," I answered.

"That's terrible!" the comtesse exclaimed. "Why the hell would she do that?"

"It's a long story, Alice. But without going into details, I'm afraid that I may be largely responsible for her actions."

"Ah! Then there will most likely be many more 'victims' to come!" Jacob cut me off in a cynical tone.

"I know what you think, Jacob. That all the girls in the harem are so in love with me that they can't stand the idea that my heart now belongs only to Bella. That they would rather die if I don't care for them anymore. But if that is true, it's all the more reason to free them so they can start over and have a real life elsewhere."

"That's easy for you to say because you're not the one who will have to deal with these girls once they are free, Edward. Maybe they won't agree to the second part of your plan, " Jacob went on, stubbornly.

"Well, that will depend on how you explain it to them," I retorted a little curtly.

"Okay, enough!" Carlisle interrupted. "We were discussing Tanya's case." He turned to address me, "I don't think her life is in danger, or else the poor girl wouldn't be in any condition to complain and refuse treatment. But I absolutely need to see her to confirm my assumption. Look, we were about to go downstairs to Jasper's. Could you persuade her and bring her to his place without making Jane suspicious? The Volturi's employees must not know that we are meeting tonight."

"I think I can manage that. I also asked Bella to slip away and join us after she's explained my plan to the other captives. I can meet you in about twenty minutes. Just give me some time to talk to Emmett about sending more girls to Aro. I can't promise you anything regarding Tanya, but I'll try."

I went down to the basement in search of my brother. It had been a while since he had returned from the fields with the fifty male slaves and his three dumb assistants. He was just about to leave his quarters when I intercepted him.

"Emmett, what girls are you sending to the Volturi tonight?" I asked bluntly, without any preliminary greeting, even though I hadn't seen him since the previous evening.

"Jeez, bro, you lost count in no time. Or are you now so mesmerized by the beautiful marquise that you have completely forgotten what's going on in the palace?" he teased as he closed his door.

"My mind is quite busy with many things right now, Emmett, in case you forgot," I replied as I walked with him toward the stairs leading to the seraglio's floor.

"Well, let's see, yesterday I sent Kachiri and Zafrina. Tonight I'll send Renata and Heidi," he responded after a few seconds of reflection. "Why?"

"That won't be enough, Em. I want those three pigs to be very occupied tonight, if you know what I mean. Send them Gianna as well and maybe the duchesse, just to demonstrate our willingness to obey their orders?"

Emmett glared at me with an outraged expression. "There's no way I will let those three monsters put their dirty paws on my Rosalie, Edward! How dare you even suggest it?"

"Because I'm convinced that _your _Rosalie, as you say, is able to stand up to the Volturi. Better yet, I'm sure that if you ask her to incapacitate our employers, she'll find a creative way to do so. Furthermore, Aro's deadline to present the new girls to him was yesterday. If you don't present the duchesse tonight, he might become very unhappy and suspect that we have turned against him," I argued.

"But if you want Rosalie to hurt the three monsters, she'll be the one who'll get into trouble afterwards."

"Emmett," I tried to reason him, "if Jasper and you manage to overcome the mercenaries tomorrow, we'll be able to leave the domain before Friday morning. My hope is that Rosalie, with the help of the three other girls, will be able to injure the Volturi seriously enough that they are forced to ask for Carlisle's services."

"Okay, and how exactly is this supposed to serve our cause?" my brother questioned, obviously not understanding what my strategy would accomplish.

"If the Volturi need to be treated by Carlisle, he'll be able to take the opportunity to drug them. That's what I have in mind."

A smile lit up his face when he finally understood, "Fucking shit! Why couldn't I come up with this idea myself?"

"Maybe because your brain is between your legs," I mocked.

We burst into laughter just as we reached the entrance to the harem. Jane instantly appeared, looking even dourer and disapproving than usual. She probably didn't like to see us having fun. She must have thought our good mood was inappropriate given that she never joked about anything.

"Which one of you is in charge of bringing the girls up tonight?" she asked with an icy tone.

"That would be me, darling," Emmett answered with a grin, while trying to regain some composure, "and when I return from our beloved rulers, I'd like to invite you into my dungeon to teach you how to relax. I think that you would benefit a great deal from a little session on my St-Andrew's cross."

"Keep your stupid comments to yourself, Emmett Cullen de Morvalle. If I wanted to relax, you'd be the last person I'd go to!"

"Don't take it the wrong way, doll face! I just wanted to help, that's all," Emmett said, still smiling, as he apologized halfheartedly.

"Just tell me which slaves you want for tonight and stop wasting my time and your saliva harassing me!"

"Ouch!" I couldn't help muttering under my breath.

My brother ignored me. "Tonight I'll be taking Renata, Heidi, Gianna and Rosalie to serve their masters. I've heard that Aro is anxious to finally get acquainted with one of his newest recruits. I've also heard, through the palace rumor mill, that unfortunately he's unable to accomplish much of anything at the moment."

"I'm not worried for him," Jane cut him off. "I'm sure that he'll find other ways to take advantage of his current situation. And what about you, Edward?" she continued, turning in my direction. "What are you doing here at this time of the night? It's not like you to pick up a slave for your own needs when all the girls are getting ready to go to bed."

"Jane, you know very well that Aro has always given me _carte blanche_ as to the time I can come and fetch a captive for my own entertainment. But unlike my brother who has an insatiable libido, I can very well do without sex when my duty calls me elsewhere. In fact, I'm here to take Tanya to the infirmary. She needs to be checked by my father and I won't leave without her, either with her cooperation or by force," I replied.

Jane shrugged and walked away at a leisurely pace, headed to the dormitory. I took the opportunity to whisper to my brother. "You'd have been in trouble if Jane had taken you up on your proposition, bro."

"Nah, I'm definitely not her type. I was just putting on an act so she doesn't suspect that I threw my heart on the duchesse."

"But it's fortunate that the duchesse didn't hear you either, because she could take offense and make you pay dearly if you dare speak like that to another woman in front of her."

"My lord, do I look like a fool or what?" Emmett said, offended. "Ever since I tasted Rosalie, it's like the other chicks have become transparent and flavorless. Fucking hell! She's the only one for me now."

As he uttered those words, Rosalie left the dorm, walking behind the other three slaves Emmett had asked for. "Well, dear," she said to Emmett with a sigh, "it seems that I won't spend this coming night with you, meaning we won't be able to continue where we stopped this morning. I hope you won't miss me too much and that you'll be able to survive the thought of me up there with three sex maniacs." Her voice sounded like the cooing of a dove despite the heavy use of sarcasm.

"Ah, please, Rosie. You know how much your voice alone affects me. You're making me hard like a bull," my brother whimpered, "and as much as I'd like to, I can't fantasize about you right now because I have other matters I must attend to this evening."

The three other captives stood silently next to the duchesse, motionless, clearly feeling out of place and looking embarrassed by the conversation.

"Listen, my beauty," Emmett continued, pretending he didn't notice the others, "Edward has a favor to ask you -."

Rosalie didn't let him finish his sentence; she swiftly turned to me instead, raising a brow. "So what do you want me to do to that motherfucker of Aro and his brothers?"

The duchesse's insight left me speechless for a few seconds, so she decided to go on. "Jeez, don't look at me like that. I'm not stupid. I assume that Emmett has already told you about my tendency to control everyone around me. And I'm sure you want to capitalize on that and use it to your advantage by including me with the others to occupy the Volturi tonight. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're absolutely right, Rosalie," I replied. "I'm aware of your dominant nature, and I'd indeed like you to use it with the Volturi. I was thinking that with the help of these three charming young women who are accompanying you to the chamber of debauchery, you could exact sufficient retribution upon Aro, Caius and Marcus that they would need to seek care from their private physician who, then, would be able to take advantage of their vulnerability to drug them."

Rosalie seemed to consider my proposal for a few seconds before declaring, "I can see what you're getting at, Edward, and believe me, I would have fun mutilating the family jewels of those monstrous people, but if I could immobilize the Volturi without shedding of blood, Carlisle could still come for a little impromptu visit to his employers and administer a drug. Should they not comply, then I could persuade them more eloquently."

"As you wish, then. There is a wardrobe next to the bed the three perverts use during their orgies. You should find everything you need in it," I turned once again to my brother. "Emmett, don't forget to leave the door unlocked from the outside so the girls can come warn us when they have finished their task." Then I addressed Renata and her companions. "Ladies, would you be willing to assist the duchesse d'Essanges?"

"Are you kidding, Edward?" Heidi spoke for the others. "After all that we have endured from those dirty vicious men for so many years? My only regret is that the occasion to avenge ourselves comes so late. Because if you really manage to have us all leave this damn castle and I meet a respectable man at last, who knows if he will want me after I've been spoiled?"

The young woman expressed her concerns with so much bitterness that I couldn't help but feel terribly guilty. Why did I never question myself on the possible consequences this sexual servitude may have on the Volturi slaves?

_You may want to redeem yourself, pal, but you can't erase the hell these girls went through nor restore the virginity of those who lost it at the hands of these madmen before you set foot here..._

I had to admit that before Bella's arrival to Volterra, I was indifferent to the fate of Aro' sex slaves. I never even considered that those girls would have the possibility of a better future.

Emmett walked away with the four captives leaving me waiting alone in the hall. I hoped that Bella had managed to persuade Tanya to be examined and that I wouldn't have to force her to come with me. I was prepared to use whatever means necessary, but I really hoped that my former favorite would not cause a scene or attack me when she saw me here. I didn't need any more drama today. After a few minutes, Tanya finally did appear, practically carried by Kate and Irina, who were on either side of her, holding her up as she crossed the hall to where I was standing. She looked extremely weak, but far from the point of death. Kate let go of her arm and hurried back to the dorm without saying a word to me

Irina was still firmly gripping Tanya's arm, supporting her so she wouldn't collapse. "I think it would be better if you carried her, Edward," she told me. "She's no longer vomiting but she can barely stand."

I took a step toward Tanya. Shit! Her stare was kind of blank. That didn't bode well. "You can return to the dorm, Irina, I'll take care of her," I said, lifting Tanya into my arms and cradling her against my chest.

Irina did as she was told and I left the hall. As I walked toward the stairs leading to the depth of the palace, I became uncomfortably aware that Tanya's gaze was no longer void. She was now intently watching me with hungry and lustful eyes. Fucking shit! As if I needed that on top of everything else!

I took a deep breath. "Tanya, we need to talk-"

My words were instantly cut off as she suddenly tightened her grip around my neck and quickly and forcefully pulled my face down to hers. Her mouth impetuously seized my lips and at the same time she ran her fingers through my hair.

**Well, if you hated Tanya before this chapter, I bet now you want to suffocate her with her pillows...**

**For the time being, the lovely India Rose is editing my chapters and I want to thank her for her precious help.**

**Get well soon ALE, and all my thoughts are with you.**

**Until next time.**

**Milk  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: last time I checked, I was not a popular writer over the English fandom, to my dismay, so I will probably not make any money out of my writing anytime soon, unlike Stephenie Meyer who owns all that is Twilight. Okay, enough rambling... The chapter you're about to read is filled with bad language and explicit sexual content, but hey, what else would you expect from me? Do I look like an angel? Oh, that's right, you don't know what I look like... Oh well, good reading anyway :0)  
**

**Chapter 39**

**Rosalie among the Volturi**

**EPOV**

Tanya caught me completely off guard as she aggressively grabbed me and kissed me. Too late, I realized that she had actually faked her suicide attempt as she effectively cut off my sentence by sliding her tongue down my throat. I was stunned but I quickly snapped back to my senses as she started to tug on my hair. If Tanya was strong enough to pull me to her like this, surely she was able to stand on her legs, fucking shit. I unfolded my arms and released her but she quickly realized what was happening and lowered her legs to the floor to avoid falling. I pried her fingers from my hair and forced her wrists behind her back, making her spin around harshly, then let her know I was serious by twisting her arms imperceptibly, causing her to scream out in pain.

"You're such a bastard!" she hissed. "You now add insult to injury?"

With her back to me, I couldn't see her face, but I was sure from the tone of her voice that her eyes were sparking fire bolts.

"I find you impressively strong for a girl who just poisoned herself," I cut her off sharply. "I said we need to talk, Tanya; not start something I have no intention of pursuing. If I release you, will you behave and listen to me?"

"Do I have a choice?" she hissed, turning swiftly to face me again, slipping my grip like a grass snake.

I stared at her intently. "As a matter of fact, you do have the choice, Tanya. You can listen to me as I try to help you or fight me and stay in this damn palace while the other slaves regain their freedom, " I replied while firmly grabbing her arm again.

I pulled her toward the stairs leading down to Jasper's quarters.

"I thought you were supposed to take me to Carlisle," she said, realizing that we were headed in the opposite direction of Carlisle's apartment.

"Yes, you need to be checked by my father, but he's not upstairs at the moment," I explained. "We're meeting him at Jasper's so we discuss our plans for an imminent revolt."

Tanya looked at me skeptically.

"You are going to let me attend your strategy meeting? What makes you think that I won't go to Jane and reveal your plan to her?"

I knew Tanya was just pushing my buttons. She would gain absolutely nothing by sabotaging my plans.

I sighed. "Because, Tanya, I know you desire your freedom as much as anyone here. Why the hell would you tell that viper Jane anything that might prevent you from finally achieving it?"

Tanya's eyes narrowed. "This freedom I've desired so much won't be as sweet if you no longer want me, Edward," she replied with bitterness.

She felt betrayed, and unfortunately I couldn't blame her, let alone be mad at her. I'd always manipulated her according to my mood and I'd never corrected her when she told me I was the one for her and that she'd do anything for me. I'd been a rogue and took advantage of her feelings, and now it was time to make amends if possible. Plus Tanya needed to see the possibilities available to her once she was free from the Volturi.

"Tanya, you can't sincerely prefer being sexually abused by Aro. You must realize that once you're free and away from this hell hole, you'll have the possibility to meet someone who loves you the way you truly deserve to be loved."

But the slave wouldn't give up so easily.

"I was about to be transferred to the kitchen, for fuck's sake! I was no longer going to serve as a sex slave, so your argument doesn't hold water as far as I'm concerned, Edward."

"Whether you're sexually exploited or you work in the kitchen, you'll still remain a slave, a person deprived of all basic human rights as long as you stay here in Volterra, Tanya! And if you really think that this revolt won't benefit you, at least consider the fate of your companions, damn! Or do you not care about them and their futures?"

Tanya remained silent as we descended the narrow stairs. However, once in the dimly lit hallway leading to Jasper's apartment, she continued. "What does she have that I don't, Edward? This young marquise? I bet she doesn't even know how to please you the way I can please you doing all those special things you like."

I took a deep breath before answering. The young woman of Slavic origin didn't seem to understand that I wasn't merely infatuated with Bella nor was I with her to only satisfying my darkest fantasies. My feelings for Bella were pure and I had no intention of using her basely as I had previously done with the other slaves in the seraglio. I had no real affection for those girls and only used them for my own pleasure as I trained them to serve the Volturi. I loved Bella with all my heart and soul – even though my soul wasn't worth much – and her pleasure came before my own. She was so young and inexperienced. Eventually we would perhaps explore more erotic pleasures but not until she was ready and willing to participate. There would be no coercion.

"Tanya, what I share with the marquise de Courville is much stronger than just a sexual attraction. I truly care for her and she does please me, very much. What we do or don't do is really none of your business. But I can tell you that I will never force her to do anything against her will. The pleasure we find will always be with her consent. I'm no longer serving the Volturi. I'm Isabella's lover and protector, and I'll see to it that she never again has to submit to their whims. Do you understand that?" I asked quietly.

"What I understand is that you're making a big mistake and will regret it before long, Edward!" she stubbornly retorted.

"You think I would ever regret giving you your freedom?" I asked as I lead her toward Jasper's apartment door.

"You know damn well that's not what I'm talking about, you stupid jack-ass of an aristocrat!" she snapped.

I knew she was referring to my relationship with Bella. She wouldn't drop the subject, it seemed, and to aggravate things, I'd soon run out of arguments.

"Tanya, our paths are going to part shortly and I'd prefer that we end on good terms with each other. I don't see how that's possible, given your resentment towards me. But regardless, my future is not a topic you should be concerned with. I'd rather you think about yours and everything you'll be able to accomplish once you're no longer Aro's possession."

"Damn, your sudden concern for me is going to make me cry, Edward!" Tanya said sarcastically. "There's no guarantee my future will be brighter once I leave the Volturi's domain!"

My word! The girl was more stubborn than a donkey. She'd get along wonderfully with Bella's lackey.

"I can't imagine how you could have a more miserable life than what you suffer here, pretty face. Especially if you seriously contemplate staying here just to make me feel guilty – don't think that I don't see through you – I will no longer be here to protect you from Aro's excesses, and believe me, if he suddenly loses all his other slaves and you remain his sole prisoner, he won't be sweet with you!" I concluded, knocking at the door.

I expected to be greeted by Jasper, but Jacob opened the door instead. He stared at the both of us and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Ah, Edward, you've finally arrived, and with your guest. Tell me, is this exquisite young woman accompanying you the same slave who tried to end her days?" Jacob looked at Tanya and smiled sympathetically. "I couldn't help but overhear what you said in the hall, and I can hardly believe it. How could this lovely lady not want to participate in the rebellion?"

Providence might have been giving me a hand in bringing Jacob and Tanya together in the same room. Perhaps he could succeed where I had failed in convincing the Russian slave that freedom was her best option.

Watching Tanya more attentively, Jacob continued, "Believe me, darling, you won't gain anything by staying behind. Once Edward has insured that all the slaves are released and safe, he's going to send a letter to the king to make him aware of what is happening on the lands of the Volturi. Our sovereign will then most likely declare war on those people who think they are above all his laws."

Tanya stared at Isabella's friend from head to toe. "I know you," she said with surprise in her voice. "You're Jacob, the slave who was punished by Jasper last Sunday. All the women in the harem were forced to attend your torture, and I saw more than one faint on the central square."

As soon as she opened her mouth, Jacob's face lit up and he appeared to be completely enchanted by her. It took a few moments before he responded. "Well, don't just stand there, especially you, Tanya. After Edward told us about your act of desperation, I'm surprised you can stand on your legs at all. I'm shocked to see that the comte hasn't provided greater support. If I had known, I would have offered my own services. However, it's never too late."

And with that, Jacob approached Aro's favorite and lifted her into his arms like a bride then walked the short distance to Jasper's lounge where we were gathering to discuss our plans.

"I'm surprised too, young man, to see that you possess such vigor," Tanya replied in an appreciative tone. "I thought you were at the point of death since Sunday."

"I think you have confused me with Mr. Whitlock, pretty lady," Jacob chuckled. "Have a good look at me, and you'll see that I am no wimp. It would take way more than a few lashes with a whip to disable me."

I was tempted to tell Tanya that Jacob's good mood was due in part to the opiate infusion Carlisle had him drink every morning for the past three days, but I refrained. It wouldn't be wise to start a fight with Jacob when we faced greater battles that required us to work together if we were to be successful.

We made our way to the living room. Jasper was settled on a couch alongside Alice who was fast asleep, lying the length of the couch with her legs, one bound by a visible splint, draped over my friend's thighs. He was gently massaging her feet with the concentrated attention of a devoted lover. Carlisle was seated in a loveseat facing them. Other seats remained vacant.

"Where do you want to sit, my fair lady?" Jacob asked sweetly.

"Oh, Jacob, please call me Tanya," the Russian slave said, pretending to be offended. "Otherwise you make me feel old."

Jacob sat on the last unoccupied couch, setting Tanya down beside him. She didn't protest. In fact, she started to flirt blatantly with him. "Come sit closer, Jacob. I'm cold and I need human heat to warm me."

Jacob looked at me questioningly, but I just smiled my crooked smile in return.

_Don't expect me to tell you what kind of girl Tanya is, man._

"Come on, don't be shy, I promise to behave myself," Tanya cooed.

There was no doubt she had set her heart on Bella's best friend.

"You seem to be in good spirits, Tanya," my father noticed. "Edward believed that you had tried to poison yourself?"

Instead of looking at Carlisle, the young woman lowered her eyes and stared at the floor. "I lied to Kate and Irina, Doctor Cullen. I… I only swallowed a bottle of ipecac syrup and then pretended I had an excruciating pain to my stomach…"

"I knew it!" I exclaimed before realizing that the three other men in the room were sympathetic to the slave.

Tanya continued. "I'm sorry. I'll understand if you want me to return to the seraglio."

Jacob wouldn't let her apologize furthermore, probably moved by her heart-rending confession. Tanya was a very good manipulator. "There's no way we're going to let Tanya return to the seraglio, right, Edward? Her friends might be angry with her when they realize they've been fooled."

Tanya pressed herself firmly to Jacob and fluttered her eyelashes. "That's very sweet of you to worry about me, Jacob," she whispered, "but I can take care of myself."

"Well, you'd better decide, Tanya," I said with a hint of sarcasm. "You can't have it both ways. Either you want Jacob to warm you, or you want to go back and take your chances with Kate and the other girls, but I must warn you Kate is already in a bad mood, so…"

"I think," Jasper spoke for the first time, "it's okay if Tanya stays with us to learn the logistical details. Carlisle, you told Esme to join us around 11p.m., didn't you?"

My father nodded. Jacob, meanwhile, seemed to gloat over Jasper's decision for Tanya to stay.

"That means we only have to wait for Emmett, then," Jasper sighed. "Bella will join us when she can."

Less than five minutes later, Emmett appeared in the lounge.

"Well, how did it go up there?" I asked my brother point blank.

A smile crossed his face. "Aro was thrilled when he saw that I brought Rosalie to him. He even promised me a raise if he's satisfied with the sexual performance of the duchesse d'Essanges. I told him that Rosalie isn't bashful in the slightest and that she was very open to experimentation. That got their attention. The old lecher and his brothers actually began to drool when I described everything this new slave was willing to do to them and let them do to her. I think I even saw Marcus shoot in his robe."

Emmett burst into laughter. I didn't reply but crossed my fingers, hoping that Rosalie was truly the right woman for the job.

**ooooo**

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett had just closed the door of the chamber of debauchery behind us after describing my "qualifications" to the three old pigs.

Impatiently waiting our arrival, the Volturi were standing in the middle of the oversized room when we entered. Each man was wearing nothing but a burgundy velvet robe. The oldest of the three was supported by his brothers. I watched them with interest while Emmett was talking, but their features were half hidden in shadows.

"_I brought you the new slave that you wanted to meet, Aro,"_ Emmett said with a detached tone. _"She will certainly please you and your brothers, for she's not shy at all and she even said she was eager to submit to the most licentious of your fantasies."_

I almost giggled hearing my lover's words. I was going to make that evil pig tell me the things that aroused him the most, then I would serve him his own medicine. Ha! My companions and I were going to enjoy our time with these three sex maniacs!

On our way here, I'd told the other slaves the possibility of having to caress each other in order to create a diversion, and they'd approved my idea.

"…_The duchesse d'Essanges was even kind enough to advise the other girls in the harem how to better endure pain. She knows a special technique that enables her to withstand twenty strokes of the cane without flinching,"_ Emmett continued. _"And what's more, it's a huge turn on for her. She becomes aroused and craving to be fucked in every orifice at once. I've never seen a woman so receptive to pain or so wet after a session with the cane. I had to ask Edward and Jasper to help me relieve her last evening in my taming room. That's how I know how lucky you are, gentlemen. You're going to spend a very enjoyable night, I can guarantee it!"_

I had to admit that my lover was very clever despite appearances. The previous night, I told him I got very aroused when I had to punish a partner, and that when I used a cane on the more sensitive skin of his ass, it almost made me combust at the same time; I then felt the urge to impale myself on his erect cock. Of course Emmett agreed immediately to be my guinea pig to see if what I said was true, even though submission wasn't in his nature. But the lover I chose had to be submissive to find his sexual satisfaction in submitting, so that being brutalized aroused him as much as inflicting pain and pleasure aroused me.

Now Emmett had left and we were alone with our so-called masters. I whispered in Renata's ear, "Don't forget what I told you earlier. I'm the one calling the shots tonight so just follow my lead and do as I say, okay? And don't let these men fetter you under any circumstances."

Renata nodded and relayed the message to Heidi and Gianna while I stepped forward to introduce myself to Aro. I noticed that the robe of one of his brothers was stained with a darker spot at the crotch, and once again I had to restrain myself from laughing. Clearly, one of the Volturi was lacking control and he'd climaxed at the mere mention of my 'special talents.' Well, I was going to show that idiot what it costs to be unable to hold back even just a little bit. Good God! Was I dealing with a bunch of retarded adolescents? My presence here was even more necessary than I first imagined while listening to Edward's arguments; those depraved bastards definitely needed to be tamed.

I smiled as I thought how convenient it was that Aro use his brothers for support rather than a cane, which could easily be used against us and effectively thwart my plans.

I concealed my dominating character and waited for the eldest of the three brothers to speak to me. I stood only a few feet away from him. He let go of his brothers and came closer so he could put his pudgy fingers on my bare arms.

"By all the damned in hell, you're even more alluring than the little nymphet and the other tigress!" Aro exclaimed, gazing earnestly at me. "Your name is Rosalie Hale, isn't it?"

He was feverish and looked like he was about to do a little dance to show his delight. Yet it had been less than forty-eight hours since Bella bit his dick. What did Carlisle give him to make him appear barely disabled? I wasn't even sure that he needed assistance to move around; maybe he was only playing us. If it weren't for his voice, which sounded kind of creepy, I would have found him ludicrous. I couldn't understand how he managed to frighten his slaves.

"That's correct, Master Aro. I'm Rosalie Hale, duchesse d'Essanges," I replied meekly.

"Are you related to Jules-Henri Hale d'Essanges, the godson of the late prudish Louis XIII?" he questioned.

His foul breath made me turn my head and I saw that the other captives were watching for a sign from me to intervene.

"Yes, I have the privilege of being the daughter of the duc Jules-Henri Hale d'Essanges, whose godfather was Louis XIII because the late king was my grandfather's best friend. However, this rumor about his prudishness is unfounded…"

"Pfff! The current king's father was so disinterested in sex that nobody can be sure he's the one who knocked up Anne d'Autriche!" Aro cut me off almost curtly.

Was this nitwit trying to provoke me? To test me? A small dose of sarcasm would be good for him.

"Perhaps Anne d'Autriche was simply not tempting enough to attract and retain the king in her bed, Master Aro. However, believe me when I tell you he had no trouble finding the bed of my grandmother, the flamboyant Rose-Hélène de la Trémoille."

"Ha! Ha! It appears you have a very ready tongue, my beautiful duchesse. I can't wait to see what else you can do with it."

Surreptitiously, Aro slid his hands down my arms and laid them on my breasts, boldly trying to assess their firmness, or maybe their volume despite the fact that the turquoise muslin negligee I wore for the night left nothing to the imagination. I put my hands on his, and in a very slow yet calculated move, I withdrew them from my breasts and brought them back to him, stopping midway.

"I'd ask you very nicely to show a little patience, Master Aro. After all, we have the whole night to get to know each other," I cooed.

Aro frowned in surprise. "Oh, naughty girl! It's not a habit of mine to let a woman tell me what to do, but I'll make an exception for you out of respect for your dear grandmother."

At that moment, one of the brothers, the one who'd cum in his robe, spoke. "What do you have in mind, you little cock tease? I need some action, and quickly!"

Aro turned to his brother and gave him a castigating look. "You deserve to spend the night in your room, Marcus. Your impudent comment is worthy of a lout. This Rosalie Hale is a goddess of sensuality who's well worth waiting a few extra minutes. Besides, if you're in such a hurry, you can always use Gianna to satisfy yourself. Look at her. She seems to be longing for you."

Oh no! There was no way I'd let this bastard Marcus abuse one of these girls! We were the ones in charge tonight, not the other way around.

"Master Aro," I replied sharply, "I heard that you have to be a little less rigorous for a while, so I have something different to propose. How about you and your brothers go sit on this couch and watch us perform a striptease? While we dance for you, you and your brothers can tell us more about your sexual preferences, and we'll try and fulfill them after I play a little with my girlfriends just to whet your appetite."

Having to play with women wasn't a huge turn on for me, but it was still better than ending up with one of these three disgusting creeps' cock in my mouth.

"A striptease to whet our appetite? Fucking hell, I'm already hard as a bull, duchesse!" the other brother, Caius, complained.

"Shut up, Caius!" thundered the eldest of the Volturi. "Rosalie is right, I need to take it easy, and besides, it's been damn long since I've watched bitches go down on one another. It will be a good distraction and it might give me some new ideas, which is even better! Ha!"

Aro choked on his laughter and started violently coughing. He signaled Marcus to bring him a glass of water. I took the opportunity to check the layout. The sofa I mentioned was in the center of the room, not far from a series of rings fixed to the floor, and for good measure there were chains that hung from the ceiling, directly above, to immobilize the sex slaves in vertical position. The possible ways of impeding someone were manifold and I intended to test at least a few of them this evening. Edward had told me that I'd find everything I needed in the cabinet next to the bed, but once again luck was on my side because there was already some accessories at the disposal of the Volturi on a table in another corner of the room.

The ideal situation was for me to be able to temporarily immobilize the three men in order to carry them to the spot where the rings were fixed to the ground. With the help of my companions, I could manage it without too much trouble. But first, we had to perform in our own little burlesque show.

Aro and his brothers settled on the couch, and I motioned to the other girls to join me. As soon as they were at my side, I began to wiggle my hips in a lascivious way, Heidi pressing her back against mine, waving her pelvis as she tried to mirror my movements. Renata and Gianna pressed their backs together as well and tried to emulate our moves. Very slowly, I turned to face Heidi, and while continuing to shimmy suggestively, I pulled on the cords that held the fringes of her nightie together. As I was busy undressing her, she ran her fingers under the thin straps of my babydoll and slid them down my shoulders and my arms. Then she pulled gently on the piece of lingerie to take it off, following the line of my body, and kneeling to slide the fabric down the small of my back. Meanwhile, Renata undressed Gianna in a similar manner, then positioned her on her hands and knees.

She walked to the table and I saw her picking a dildo and a scarf. I returned my attention to my partner. Her nightgown was detached, but I had to take it off her. As she was kneeling before me, I only had to slide the fabric off each of her shoulders so it dropped to the ground. I spread my legs and I firmly grabbed Heidi's hair to pull her head to my pussy. I needed to be in a dominant position if I wanted to become aroused, even more so under the present conditions. Anyway, I was sure Heidi understood the situation and knew that the purpose of our actions was to distract the lords of Volterra in order to destabilize them. Caius already had his hand in the folds of his robe and was unabashedly and blithely wanking alongside his brothers.

Meanwhile, I pretended Heidi's ministration were about to make me combust, and perhaps I'd actually get there because the view of what was taking place in front of me left me far less indifferent than I had anticipated. Indeed, while Heidi was wandering her tongue between my clit and my entrance, I noticed that Renata had blindfolded Gianna and was now in the process of preparing her with her fingers before inserting the dildo into her cunt. I turned my head in the direction of the three despots; Aro ran his tongue over his lips several times in appreciation and I saw that he'd opened his robe and he also had his hand around his exposed cock, although it must have been very small for I couldn't really see it.

"Master Aro, you haven't described yet the fantasy you'd like to fulfill tonight," I remarked, my breathing becoming shorter.

I had to admit that Heidi was very talented with her mouth; no doubt a skill honed by the training she'd received here. I began to move my pelvis so her tongue sank deeper into my slit. I couldn't suppress a low guttural moan, as the sensations she managed to elicit were overpowering me and my juices started to flow freely, as evidence of my increasing pleasure.

"Right now all that matters to me, duchesse, is to see you cum in the mouth of that bitch Heidi, so tell her to put a little more effort into it, or I'll take a cane to her!" Aro said with a hoarse voice, tight with tension probably because we were exacerbating his lust.

I didn't have to repeat the order given by the Volturi elder for my partner to grasp his message. Her tongue stopped roaming inside my pussy and went to work on my clit, as she began to suck hard. It took only a few seconds before I was besieged by a very intense orgasmic wave, yet not as powerful as the ones I had experienced under the caresses lavished by Emmett. As I climaxed in Heidi's mouth, I moaned like a whore to make it clear to Aro that the 'bitch' did an admirable job. I heard a death rattle and turned my attention to the three men settled in the couch. Apparently our little demonstration was enough to arouse Aro to the point of shooting.

"Ah, Rosalie! I haven't possessed you yet and you already managed to make me cum hard and fast. How have I managed to survive without you all these years?"

"Forget the past, Master Aro," I replied, winking. "You have me for the rest of your life, if I'm still affecting you in fifteen or twenty years."

_Enjoy the orgasm you just had, you motherfucker, because it might have been your last._

While he was closing his robe, his brother Marcus yelled at the two other captives. "Come on, Renata, screw Gianna's pussy with the fucking dildo! I want her soaking wet when I fuck her myself!"

Seeing Renata try to penetrate her partner with the dildo, I came up with a plan – a plan that would enable us to easily immobilize the Volturi using the rings fixed to the floor before they had time to react and balk.

I helped Heidi to stand up and casually whispered in her ear, "It's almost time, play along with me." Then, out loud, "I have a much better idea to make Gianna wet like a water fall, Master Marcus. Let me show you."

There were many cushions strewn around the room. Without waiting for Marcus' reply, I picked up some and placed them on the floor right next to the row of rings fixed to the ground.

"Renata, bring Gianna over here and have her lie on the cushions so she's comfortable." Then I continued, addressing the men. "You see, Master Marcus, a woman can't get wet if she's not comfortable. It's the first lesson to learn and remember."

Although it was different in my case.

Renata helped Gianna lie down on the bed of cushions. Gianna was still blindfolded and had not opened her mouth since our arrival in the chamber of debauchery. I never had the opportunity to talk to her and wasn't even sure she spoke French. I went to take a flogger on the table and I continued. "You're well aware, gentlemen, that the item I hold in my hand can be used quite effectively to sexually arouse a person – man or woman. Renata, I want you to hold Gianna's wrists over her head, and Heidi, spread her legs slightly and hold them firmly."

Once they were in position I started to stimulate Gianna's entire body with the flogger, beginning to brush it over her torso. The flexible ends of the whip made her nipples harden as they grazed her peaks. Her chest heaved to meet the flogger and her breathing became erratic. I continued to wander down her body with the instrument, over her stomach, then her lower abdomen. Gianna began to squirm feverishly, which was exactly the reaction I wanted to elicit. Once I reached her mound, I flicked the whip slightly, and Gianna moaned with pleasure. I could see that her clit was already swelling, but I needed to extend the sensual flogging a little longer if I wanted her juices to flow plentifully. I moved away from her center and resumed brushing the flogger from her calves up to her outer thighs. When the whip reached her hips, I went down to tickle the inside of her thighs. Her legs began to shiver at the sensations provided with the flogger.

"Ah, please Rosalie! I can't take it any longer," she breathed, panting.

I never thought the first words this girl would speak to me would be to beg me for release.

"Patience, Gianna, I'm almost there," I reassured her.

I glanced at Aro and his brothers who were both jacking off now. I would have laughed at their ridiculous behavior if I didn't have a more important mission to help Edward carry out his plans. I returned my attention to Gianna. She was definitely ready to be fucked, but this wasn't going to happen. Never again would the Volturi touch their prisoners, not if I could prevent it. I flicked the whip at the top of the young woman's thigh, generating another groan of sensuousness. When the strips of the flogger came in contact with her slit, she arched her pelvis and screamed louder. She had waited long enough, so I flicked the flogger on her nub and she instantly burst into a dazzling orgasm, lifting her ass repeatedly as the waves of pleasure ran through her.

Once she calmed down. I told the two other slaves they could release her legs and wrists and remove the scarf that blindfolded her. They didn't know it, but the moment had come to initiate my plan. I dropped the flogger and leaned over to whisper in Gianna's ear, "Listen, I want you to make the most of your acting talents and convince the Volturi that you're longing to be penetrated, do you understand?"

She nodded and started to writhe on the cushions. "Lord God, I can't stand it! My pussy is on fire! Do something, please! I need to be relieved!" she complained.

The three morons sitting on the couch looked at each other in surprise but didn't move from their seats.

"Master Marcus! Wasn't it you who burnt with desire for this beautiful slave less than five minutes ago?" I said, staring at the sex maniac. "Come have a closer look to see if Gianna is wet enough for your liking now."

"Sweet Jesus! I don't know what you did to me, Rosalie," Gianna whined, "but I don't think I will be satisfied with just one man." She twisted and wriggled even more, acting like a bitch in heat. "If my Masters don't relieve me soon, I will have to use the wooden cock."

Upon hearing Gianna refer to the dildo, the three brothers immediately jumped to their feet. Her threat certainly must have challenged their virility.

"I forbid Renata to use the fucking dildo on you when this Rosalie Hale was able to arouse you to such desperation, you dirty little slut!" Caius took offense, rushing to the girl lying on the cushions.

Aro hurried to accede to his slave's plea as well, but he was forced to lean on Marcus for support, which hindered the pace of both men. Then several things occurred at once: in his haste to be the first to fuck the moaning captive, Caius stumbled and fell head first on the ground right next to Gianna. His brothers, unable to avoid him, dashed against his long form lying on the floor and lost their balance. Aro plummeted and found himself with his face right on Gianna's wet pussy while Marcus landed on her breasts. The situation was very funny, but also very convenient as I noticed all three Volturi fell with their feet in close proximity to the rings I intended to use to immobilize them. Gianna was temporarily unable to move, but I motioned to Renata and Heidi to fetter Caius' and Marcus' ankles in the rings while I took care of Aro. It took us so little time to shackle the ankles of the three depraved men that they didn't seem to immediately realize what was happening to them.

"Why, Master Aro! Gianna's pussy must really be delicious if you are satisfied as you are rather than adopting a better position to satisfy her with your dick, which I've heard all your slaves are crazy about."

I could stroke him a little before administering the coup de grâce. The eldest Volturi finally moved to straighten up, and his brothers followed suit. It was then that Aro became aware that he could stand up but could not step forward nor back. As soon as she was no longer pinned by the weight of the two men on her, Gianna rose quickly and stood out of the reach of her masters.

When he noticed that his brothers' ankles were hampered in the same way as his, Aro realized that this was no longer a game; something was very wrong.

"Fucking hell! What is the meaning of this?" he exclaimed red with anger. "Why have you shackled our ankles? Don't test us, duchesse. The consequences of your actions will be very severe. Wait until I tell Emmett about your audacity, you evil woman!"

"Hoo! I'm already trembling, dear Aro!" I replied sarcastically while walking to the table to pick the cane I noticed earlier.

"We're your masters, damn it! You owe us obedience, slave!" Marcus snapped, becoming angry and believing that his yelling frightened me.

I kicked aside the pile of cushions and came to stand in front of the three sex maniacs. I grinned at them, twirling the cane in my hands playfully, and maintained eye contact as I addressed my companions. "Would one of you be kind enough to look for some proper clothes for us to put on? I'm tired of being naked in front of those three perverts."

Heidi and the other girls went rummaging through a trunk and took out what we needed to dress more decently.

"Come again, bitch?" Caius asked.

He didn't seem to grasp the gravity of the situation he was in. It was a rhetorical question and I decided to ignore it. I stared at Aro with my coldest gaze. "Listen, asshole, and listen well. I'm no one's slave, and never will be. Not here, or anywhere else once I've left your fucking castle, you son of a bitch!"

Aro clenched his fists, turned white.

"I'll have both Emmett and Edward punish you, viper. And then I'll kill you myself with my bare hands. When you leave this castle, it will be in a coffin!"

It wasn't the time to disclose that the comtes de Morvalle were my allies. The shock would be greater later.

"I don't give a shit what those two idiots do to me tomorrow. I have all the night to get my revenge for what you did to my best friends, and make you pay for your brutality toward the women of the harem. And that applies to you as well, gentlemen," I said, turning my head imperceptibly toward Marcus and Caius who stood left to Aro.

Renata came to me and handed me a shirt and a pair of trousers. I stepped back to get dressed quickly. "If you want to hit the family jewels of these three bastards with the cane, be my guest, Renata," I whispered in her ear.

While I attached the cords of my shirt, she called Heidi and Gianna in reinforcements.

"Girls, Rosalie suggests we use the cane on those three pieces of shit. Where do you want to start?"

"Let's strip them naked first," Gianna chuckled.

"You want to be punished as well, you filthy whore?" Aro sneered. His brothers were now too stunned to dare open their mouth and protest.

"As Rosalie said, tomorrow is another day," Gianna replied.

I returned standing in front of the Volturi. "I think I heard Gianna say she wants to see you naked. So, gentlemen, what are you waiting for?"

"In your dreams, fucking bitch!" Aro spat at me, but I was safely out of range.

"I'll give you one last chance, _gentlemen_," I said curtly. "Either you remove those fucking robes or Renata will be only too happy to use this cane on your balls, and I can assure you that it won't be pleasurable. Now, which will it be?"

Reluctantly the three men took their robes off. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at the ridiculous sight before me. Aro wasn't the only one with a tiny penis; it appeared to be a family characteristic shared by his siblings as well.

"Okay, now that we know you want to keep your balls intact, I think we'll all get along," I continued. "Ladies, please shackle the wrists of our hosts with the chains hanging above their heads."

I was proud of myself: so far my threats had been enough to intimidate the lords of Volterra and I didn't have to resort to violence. Not yet. But this was going to change soon.

Once they were totally defenseless, I smiled with satisfaction. "Renata, bring me that dildo, the big one. It's time we had a little fun with these three beautiful male specimens."

Aro cringed and turned red again.

"I'm warning you, bitch! Your noble rank won't save you from what I'll do to you when I am free. Your parents will burn in hell for giving birth to you! All that you do to me, you will suffer ten-fold when Emmett returns tomorrow morning-"

I interrupted him before he was finished. "Peuh! Emmett won't be returning in the morning. You and your brothers always keep your slaves until well after noon unless you've been too rough with them! And guess who's going to play rough tonight? That's right, I think you understand now. Emmett won't come back here for a long while. And as for me, I'm going to make you swallow what you just said about my parents."

Renata handed me the gigantic wooden cock and I ran my tongue over my lips, a shiver of anticipation running through me as I imagined the reaction of the fat pig when I fucked his ass. His despicable attitude had convinced me that Edward's idea wasn't so bad after all. That vile bastard and his brothers deserved a severe punishment.

Slowly, I walked around the three prisoners like a troop commander inspecting his unit. The night would never be long enough for everything I wanted them to endure…

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone. **

**My special thanks to the few of you who let me know you're reading my story and like it. In the end you're the reason why I keep going on with this translation. It's probably a good thing that it's nearing the end (there will be 45 chapters when the story is complete), because let's just say that it isn't a huge incentive to continue writing when I see that the people who were following me at the beginning are no longer there...**

**I also want to thank my beta India Rose for her precious help. **

**And Ale, you will know how this story ends, I promise you.**

**Until next time.**

**Milk  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: All things Twilight belong to the marvelous Stephenie Meyer, and this story with all the smut, bad language and quirky situations is the product of my wild imagination. Be happy, my friends, the wait is over! Happy New Year and thank you for sticking with me :0) If you want to know what took me so long, I will tell you only a few things: I'm _very_ affected when something bad happens to the people around me, and right now there is a lot of s*** going around, so it is very hard for me to focus and get myself in the mindset to finish this translation. But don't worry, we'll get there sooner or later. And of course, we'll get there faster if you take the time to support me with your reviews, because when I don't get those, I can't help but feel that no one cares about this story, and I lose my motivation. I'm only human after all...**

**Good reading.  
**

**Chapter 40**

**The end of a reign of terror**

**RosaliePOV**

_Renata handed me the gigantic wooden cock and I ran my tongue over my lips, a shiver of anticipation running through me as I imagined the reaction of the fat pig when I fucked his ass. His despicable attitude had convinced me that Edward's idea wasn't so bad after all. That vile bastard and his brothers deserved a severe punishment._

_Slowly, I walked around the three prisoners like a troop commander inspecting his unit. The night would never be long enough for everything I wanted them to endure…_

The night would never be long enough, but I would probably have to settle for just some quick rudimentary tortures, because if I spent too much time indulging my vengeful desires here in the chamber of debauchery, Edward and Emmett might think that something had gone wrong.

After rounding the three sex fiends and assuring that they were indeed defenseless and unable to move – although they weren't outspread enough for my liking – I asked my companions to get all the devices they wished to inflict on their masters. While they did so, I spoke to Aro. "So, you fat swine, since you enjoy fucking women in the ass, I think we should return the favor. How would you like that?"

The elder Volturi cast me an arrogant glance, challenging me. "You crazy bitch, if you dare use that dildo on me, you're as good as dead!"

I took two steps closer to him, and in one quick motion I grabbed his testicles and squeezed them, hard. Aro let out a hoarse cry and tried in vain to pull away from my grasp.

_Yeah, as if that was going to happen._

"You driveling fool! You already told me that I won't leave the castle alive. What more can you do to me?" I scolded him as I squeezed his family jewels harder, causing him to bawl even more.

Renata and the two other girls came back with a variety of paraphernalia to entertain us at the expense of the three brothers: clamps, candles, whips, chains of beads, gloves with little spikes, paddles and whatnot.

I went on. "While I give you a taste of your own medicine, these three lovely ladies will take care of your brothers so I will have you, sir, all to myself. Remember, girls, I don't want to see a drop of blood."

Heidi and Gianna stepped closer to Caius while Renata went over to Marcus. He turned pale at the sight of the paddle she was holding, and panic took over his bladder; a stream of urine flowed from his tiny penis and ran down his right thigh.

"It seems you need a lesson in good manners in the presence of the opposite sex, Master Marcus," the beautiful dark-skinned slave sneered.

She took the paddle, which was used by the washerwomen to beat dust from the bedding, and went to stand behind Marcus, then swiftly raised the paddle up and brought it down sharply against his backside. Marcus screamed as if she had yanked one of his teeth out when the implement came into contact with his flaccid flesh. Without taking my eyes off Aro, who was now trying his best not to make a sound despite the pain induced by my hand squeezing his scrotum, I addressed my companions, "If these three grown men are unable to endure the pain without screaming and crying like children, gag them! I think these walls are somewhat insulated, but I prefer not to take any chances. Heidi, can you find some material we can use to silence them?"

She nodded and walked to the cabinet while Renata continued to spank Marcus with the paddle. Gianna went to light two tapers from the only candelabra in the great room. No wonder it was so dim in this place. If my companion wanted to use hot wax on Caius I was certainly not going to interfere.

My eyes fixed back on Aro and I said in my sweetest voice, "If you have anything more to tell me, you fucking pervert, you'd better say it now. This is your last chance."

"I've already said all I plan to say, you stupid bitch. I'm going to have Emmett tear off your breasts right in front of me, then let you lay there helpless and bleeding for a few hours before you are thrown out the window you see over there. No need to tell you that a ten story fall will be fatal!"

Instead of answering him right away, I released his balls and went to stand behind him. The dildo I was holding was much too big to fit in his anal cavity, but he didn't know that, and I hoped that the fear of what was to come would make him lose his dignity, as had been the case with Marcus.

"I really doubt Emmett will agree to mutilate me, dear Aro," I replied, pretending to be about to thrust the fake penis between his buttocks, which resembled two clusters of fat separated by a slit.

It was all I needed to do to Aro to provoke an involuntary bowel movement. He defecated right then and there, and I barely had time to step back to avoid his shit falling on my uncovered feet.

"You, fucking ill-mannered animal!" I exclaimed, pretending to be offended when in reality I was ecstatic for managing to scare the shit out him quite literally. "Defecating in front of a lady to avoid being fucked in the ass is a crime that demands repair!"

I mused over the fact that Aro took wicked pleasure in penetrating his slaves with all kinds of objects to compensate for his tiny cock. But being sodomized by one of the three Volturi was certainly not the worst thing the harem slaves had to endure, given their diminutive dicks. I walked over to where my companions had put their arsenal and I picked a pair of special gloves and a riding crop. Since using the string of beads was now out of the question, I would have to find another way to 'play' with the elder Volturi. I walked back to Aro and continued. "Where was I again? Ah yes! I was just explaining that Emmett was infatuated with me and would never-"

"Emmett and Edward are both notorious misogynists, duchesse," Aro cut me off sharply. "They hate women and that's precisely why they are able to train them without flinching. You're delusional if you think Emmett will act any differently with you. He obeys me and no one else."

Heidi handed me a gag just as Aro finished. I leaned toward him to whisper in his ear. "The only misogynists in this palace are here in this room, undergoing the retribution that is long overdue. And do you know how this was made possible?"

I didn't give him the opportunity to answer as I pulled the scarf Heidi gave me across his mouth and then I tied it behind his head. The moment had come for him and his brothers to learn the truth.

"Not only does Emmett not hate women, he loves them, and he loves me more than all the others."

I let Aro absorb what I just revealed. Next to me, Heidi and Gianna were armed with lit candles, pouring the hot wax on Caius' chest and genitals, causing him to squirm like a worm.

As for Renata, she'd swapped the paddle for some clamps that she'd attached to Marcus' nipples and to the tip of his penis. He was screaming uncontrollably into the rag she had half thrust into his mouth. It was an amusing spectacle to watch, but I had other things to attend as I considered how best to deal with Aro. He needed to suffer at least as much as his brothers, and possibly more.

"… Emmett is a great lover," I continued, putting on a pair of gloves covered with little reliefs.

The lord of Volterra couldn't reply, but I saw the confusion in his eyes.

"You wonder what I'm talking about? Well, I'll come back to it later. Right now I plan to punish you for having soiled the floor with your excrement. Normally, I punish my lovers by preventing them from achieving release even after teasing them to death but I'm going to do just the opposite with you. I'm going to give you exactly thirty seconds to cum with the help of this special glove, and if you don't shoot, I'll give you five strokes to your crotch with the riding crop to teach you not to empty your bowels in public. Heidi, I need you to count while I masturbate this asshole."

Heidi blew out her candle and came to stand by my side. To be honest, I was reluctant to use such gentle methods, but I expected Aro's _real _punishment to come when Edward took over for me.

I began to work on the old profligate's tiny penis, applying pressure from the head toward the base. Aro let out some small moans through the gag, but it was probably only in protest. The reliefs of the glove were there to amplify the sensations, however I purposely managed a very slow pace to prevent him from having a hard-on and ejaculating. Heidi was counting out loud, and soon she announced that thirty seconds had elapsed. I dropped Aro's shaft and scolded him sharply. "What's the matter, oh great Aro? You're unable to get hard if you're not in control? I'd have sworn you were an _early cumer,_ ha! What do you think of that, Heidi?"

"Give him the five strokes he deserves for being so uncooperative, Rosalie, and then let me see if I can get any better results," my companion replied.

I did so immediately. I flicked my whip hard and fast between Aro's legs, only regretting the lack of space to maneuver; indeed, the rings entrapping the three brothers' ankles were not very distant from one another, and in addition, the elder Volturi was so fat that his thighs were almost touching even though his feet were not together. After each stroke I administered, he was screaming louder and louder in his gag. The last stroke hit his balls and had him uttering a shrill cry.

"Well, I really hope that you'll climax under Heidi's expert hands, because otherwise you'll receive ten more blows with the crop, you pitiful excuse for a man," I said as I stepped aside for Heidi.

Aro stared at me with a look of despair. Did he think I would have mercy on him?

While Heidi undertook the task of masturbating Aro – without gloves – I continued my explanations instead of counting the seconds. "So, as I was saying earlier, Emmett is a great lover, and moreover, he's very attentive to my desires. But you see, gentlemen," I said, speaking to the three brothers, "being a sex slave and living in a harem isn't my desire, and Emmett understands this well. We're leaving this rotten place. In fact we'll be gone in less than twenty-four hours."

Aro's expression flashed to anger, distorting his features. Heidi had managed to get him a hard-on with her good care, but it was clear that he was way too nervous to shoot his load. He also must have been very uncomfortable with the stitches he had at the base of his shaft. I turned my attention to Gianna. The candle she was using to torment Caius was nearly consumed, but it gave me an idea for a final act of retribution before returning to Jasper's apartment.

"Ah, I almost forgot to tell you that when I use the pronoun _we_, I refer to all the slaves under your yoke, as well as the three comtes de Morvalle and Jasper Whitlock. It would appear that your torturer in-residence became amnesiac and he doesn't remember how to do his job, so it would be useless to leave him behind, wouldn't it?" Then, turning to my companions, I said, "You can do whatever you want to do with the other two bastards, girls, but this one has not finished paying for his evil deeds."

I went to fetch a candle. There was no way I'd approach Aro's stained ass with my hands, even gloved, but the taper was quite long and narrow so I could give the fat vicious man a glimpse of how one felt with a foreign body thrust in the ass under the wrong circumstances. "I changed my mind, Aro," I said with a sweet voice as I went to stand behind him once again. "Let's forget the whip for now, and relish the soft feel of a candle inserted into the anus. After all, if it's good for your slaves, it must be something you'd enjoy as well, right?"

Immediately after uttering those words, I aimed for his buttocks where I knew his lower hole was and I pushed the candle in as quickly and deeply as I could, the wick end pointing outside. Aro let out a horrendous scream through his gag. Upon seeing the reaction of the elder Volturi, my three partners decided to follow suit with his two brothers, taking two candles and shoving them forcefully into Caius' and Marcus' rectums as well. Soon the room filled with a cacophony of wailing by all three men.

"Good. Now just make sure the candles are thrust deep enough in these bastards' asses and let's get out of here. I can't stand to hear them cry like babies any longer."

However, observing the three perverted monsters one last time, I realized that something was missing to make their humiliation complete. "Wait a second, ladies, there's a small detail I need to fix."

I picked up the last candle lying on the floor and went to light it, using the candlestick at the other end of the room. Then I used its flame to light the wicks of the candles protruding from the assholes of the Volturi. The three brothers screamed even more through their gags. "Relax, gentlemen, there's no need to be so alarmed," I commented, blowing out the candle I was holding. "These are slow burning tapers. I am sure that some benevolent soul will be here to attend you before any real damage is done." I sighed dramatically, "But if not, I'm afraid that you only have yourselves to blame for this is certainly the consequences of your actions."

With that, I headed for the door, closely followed by my three brave assistants. Returning to the harem was easy since Emmett had marked our path to the Volturi with a big white chalk arrow along the hallways and stairs. After I made sure Heidi, Renata and Gianna were back in the seraglio safe and sound, I followed the second set of chalk arrows Emmett left pointing in the direction of Jasper's quarters and ten minutes later, I was knocking at his door.

**ooo**

**Edward POV**

It was past midnight and two hours since Rosalie and the three captives who accompanied her were sent to the Volturi. In the meantime, Esme and Bella had joined us to discuss the plans for the next day, or rather the next night since we were leaving after sunset, once Emmett and Jasper had dealt with the five mercenaries working for Aro.

We were going to steal the carts stored in a coach house next to the stables, then we'd meet Jacob and all the male slaves working in the fields to take them on board the convoy. The slaves of the harem and the thirty people who were forced to work in the kitchen and maintenance of the castle would also be part of the convoy, as well as Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and myself.

Obviously, none of this would be possible if Rosalie failed to incapacitate the Volturi.

In Jasper's lounge, the conversation was lively between Carlisle, Esme, Jacob and Tanya. Bella and Alice were both fast asleep, one lying on the sofa, the other lying beside me, using my thighs as a pillow. Jasper and Emmett had both gone to bed to rest since they planned to leave the city in the morning before dawn.

Tanya was telling Jacob how she'd become the prisoner of the Volturi at the tender age of seventeen. A group of bandits had raided her Russian hometown capturing her and taking her to the Candie slave market. I interrupted her recount, "Maybe we should go check on Rosalie and the girls. I'm concerned that Rosalie hasn't returned yet."

"You've got no reason to worry, Edward," Jacob replied. "Rosalie knows how to take care of herself. Don't you recall the story Bella told about Rosalie's childhood? Her parents left her alone most of the time because they preferred the company of the king. The Hale d'Essanges were supposed to take care of little Alice when her parents abandoned her, but it was Rosalie who actually took care of the comtesse all those years, despite the fact that she's only two years her senior."

"I know that Rosalie is a devoted woman, Jacob, but that doesn't assuage my concerns," I stated, trying not to lose my cool.

This guy was so exasperating…

"Well, if you'd let me finish, Edward," he scowled then resumed his story. "One day the Hale d'Essanges' castle was invaded by a bunch of highwaymen while Rosalie was alone with Alice and only a few servants. That was four years ago, I think. My point is that she managed to set a trap and lock them up in the cellar while one of her servants went to alert the authorities to come and deal with the criminals. I'm telling you, man, this girl isn't afraid of anything."

Just then, someone knocked at the door. I started to get up, but couldn't rush with Bella sleeping on my lap. Carlisle was faster to react and went to open the door. We could hear him greet the visitor in the next room.

"Ah, there you are at last, Rosalie! Edward was starting to worry."

"I came as fast as I could, Carlisle," I heard Rosalie say. She sounded breathless and excited. "I needed to put the suspicions of those three repugnant bastards to rest. Heidi, Renata and Gianna are safe, back in the seraglio."

Carlisle reappeared in the living room with the duchesse. She was no longer dressed in the vaporous sleepwear she wore earlier. Now she was dressed much the same way as Bella, in a shirt and pants.

"It's very quiet here," she stated, looking around. "I guess Emmett has already gone to bed to be well rested for tomorrow?"

"Tell us what happened," Jacob said hastily before I could answer Rosalie.

Bella's servant had no clue on how to behave in society. I noticed Tanya's left hand resting high on his thigh, not far from his crotch. She really wasn't wasting any time with him.

Rosalie ignored both Jacob and his question and turned to me instead. Bella had mentioned her friend's haughty propensity toward commoners. She hadn't exaggerated. "The Volturi are at your disposal, Edward. Everything worked as planned, but I'm just too exhausted to discuss all that transpired right now. However, you should know that I owe much of my success to the girls who were with me, so try to thank them when you get the opportunity. I'm returning to the seraglio and Bella can tell me what was discussed in your meeting when I see her tomorrow," she then turned to the girl sitting beside Jacob, "Tanya, are you coming with me?"

The Russian slave sighed deeply but then let go of Jacob's thigh and got up. "Good night Jacob. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She asked in a honeyed voice.

Jacob smiled broadly. "Of course, dear Tanya. Unless you're still undecided about abandoning your masters."

"Ha! Ha! Very funny. They can rot in hell for all I care, if there is such a place!" she retorted before walking out with Rosalie.

When they were gone, Esme sighed. "I have to return to my quarters as well. I explained what we were planning to all the slaves I saw today. But we still must act as if nothing is different so Jane doesn't become suspicious. That means I must get up at the usual time to prepare the meals."

My father's expression grew dark. He turned slightly to Bella's nanny, who was sitting next to him. "But, Esme, what about the offer I mentioned while Edward was taking care of the marquise's injuries?"

Esme blushed deeply. It was clear that she wanted to please Carlisle and that he was also smitten with her.

"But I… don't want to intrude, Carlisle," she said with a barely audible voice.

"Oh, Esme! Please! Don't play innocent with me, for my heart could not bear it!" the comte said feverishly. "I've been courting you for three days, as assiduously as the circumstances permit. Don't refuse to spend the next few hours with me, for only God knows what the future holds."

"But aren't you going to be with your former employers?" Esme asked, blushing even more.

"Indeed, madame, but I don't intend to linger. I will go there only to make the Volturi drink a powerful soporific. You can return to my apartment right away with Jacob and Alice-"

I interrupted my father upon hearing him make this bold suggestion. "I'm not going to leave Bella alone here while we take care of Aro and his brothers, Carlisle. They are not, alas, the only ones I don't trust in this palace." I turned to Jacob who, for a change, had decided not to intervene in the conversation. "Jacob, I know you're longing to leave the meeting and go rest in preparation of the day awaiting you in a few hours, but can you wait here with Esme for another half an hour before returning to the comfort of the infirmary?"

The lackey looked at me as if I'd spoken nonsense. He probably didn't miss the slight sarcasm in my tone. "You worry way too much about Bella. Just double lock her in your room if you fear someone might come to harm her at this ridiculous hour. Everyone knows that the Volturi are the only persons who remain awake all night long in this damn castle."

I had to admit that Jacob was right and he was taking the opportunity to make me feel like an idiot. "Fine, then we will all leave Jasper's apartment together," was all I could reply.

I lifted Bella in my arms while Jacob did the same with Alice. Esme and Carlisle were already outside. "Take the lead, Carlisle. I'll join you in a few minutes."

I stopped briefly in my quarters to settle Bella in my bed without bothering to undress her. Then I locked my door and ran to join the others in the hallway leading to my father's apartment. I saw him open the door and motion for his guests to enter while I waited outside. He came back out to the hall not long after, holding a vile containing the liquid to drug the Volturi.

"I didn't need to prepare more tisane, I still had enough from earlier," he explained.

We made our way to the chamber of debauchery in a matter of minutes. I opened the door cautiously and understood right away why the atmosphere seemed so quiet from the outside. The three brothers were hampered in the middle of the room, their ankles shackled to the rings fixed to the wooden floor, and their wrists tied to the chains hanging from the ceiling. Adding to their humiliation was the fact that they were completely naked and gagged.

As I approached them, I could see that all three had burning candles protruding from their asses, which made the scene almost comical to witness. The three men moaned and thrashed about in vain.

Carlisle rushed to them to remove the gags that stifled their laments. Aro coughed several times before speaking. He was both very pale and seething with rage. I noticed a pile of excrement between his legs. Holy crap, what had Rosalie done to literally scare the shit out of him?

"You! Edward! You have some explaining to do," he hissed after a few seconds. "First, there was that Isabella who tried to tear off my beloved cock, and then comes that insane duchesse who thinks she can mess with me."

Upon hearing his cynical rant, I wondered if Aro was still putting an act or if he really was unaware of the fact that he no longer had the upper hand.

"Well, Aro, in my defense, the slave Rosalie is not under my responsibility," I replied candidly. "Besides, who knows the mental state of these women when you kidnap them indiscriminately."

"Stop taunting us and set us free! Immediately!" Caius said angrily. But when he saw that I made no move to free him and his brothers, he sneered, "What are you waiting for, you dirty little fucker!"

"We came to see in what state the duchesse d'Essanges left you," Carlisle answered for me. "Edward, was it you who suggested that she play with candles on these gentlemen?"

He deliberately looked outraged.

"Are you kidding, Carlisle? If Rosalie had done as I suggested, there would be more than just shit and piss on the floor right now. There would also be a pool of blood."

"So you admit you are in league with her then?" Aro questioned with a surprisingly quiet voice. "And since you don't seem eager to free us, you must be here to finish us off?"

I looked at him in disgust. "I'm not a murderer, Aro. If I were, I would have killed you when you continued to beat the marquise de Courville while she was already unconscious."

"What do you want from us, then, you hypocritical bastard?" Caius asked again.

"We're here to ensure you won't prevent our plans to depart your realm," Carlisle said.

"Really? And just how will you do that?" Marcus demanded. His nerves were on the verge of bursting.

"You can choose to obey and voluntarily drink the soporific tisane prepared by the good doctor without any fuss," I replied impassively. "But if you don't comply, believe me, I won't hesitate to use more sinister tortures than those Rosalie and her lovely companions inflicted on you."

Carlisle was already pouring the opiate drink into three glasses. Now Aro was as white as his sheets. "Son of a bitch, you'll pay dearly for this!"

"That's my late wife you're talking about, Aro," my father snapped. "I would therefore ask you to use a less offensive language when mentioning her, or else I might be tempted to increase the dose of sedative and send you ad patres rather than just make you take a long nap."

"If you escape, my mercenaries will skin you all alive, and that also applies to my slaves, Carlisle," the lord of Volterra continued. "And you shall be hanged in the central square for insubordination."

"For that to happen your mercenaries would have to catch us first, fucking asshole, and that is very unlikely. By the way, how does it feel to have a burning candle in the ass? I do hope it's not too uncomfortable, mind you, because I have no intention of touching it, especially since your ass is full of shit and I would not want to smudge myself before I go warm the marquise," I retorted, phlegmatic as ever.

"Ah! I knew he had claimed the feisty young aristocrat for his own pleasure!" Caius exclaimed.

"Shut up, dirty rotten motherfucker!" I snapped back as I approached him.

I noted that his chest and genitals were covered with a thin layer of hardened wax. I hoped he had suffered a great deal in the care of the girl who had tormented him. If I'd not been so impatient to join Bella, I'd have used a whip to take away the crust of wax and stopped only when I saw blood beading on his irritated flesh.

"Before my father has you drink this drug, I want you to know that it's precisely because of this young noble girl that you hold captive in this palace and how she suffered merely for your entertainment that I decided it was time to take matters in my own hands to help the slaves here and offer them a better future. You see, I'm in love with Isabella, and I'm in an impasse if I stay here with her. What would you do if you were walking in my shoes? No need to answer, it's only a rhetorical question." Then, addressing my father, "What can I do to assist you, Carlisle?"

"Just make sure that the bastards keep their mouths open and that they swallow the entire content of their glasses without spitting it back."

Without waiting any longer, he went to Marcus and ordered, "Come on, sir, open wide and swallow the tisane of the good doctor Cullen."

**ooo**

**Bella POV**

When I went to meet Edward and the others at Jasper's place to discuss the logistical details of our escape it was already late and I could barely keep my eyes open. Maybe the effects of the drug I'd taken that morning were still lingering, or my discussion with the other captives of the harem was more demanding than I thought; whatever the reason, I soon fell asleep on the couch with my head resting on Edward's lap.

I didn't know how long I had been asleep but the sensation of hands moving over my body abruptly awoke me. I opened my eyes in a sudden panic as I realized that I was lying on a bed and someone was trying to remove my clothes.

"Are you all right, Bella? Do you hurt from your stitches?" I recognized Edward's voice and it calmed me instantly.

He must have brought me back to his apartment at some point in the evening. He was sliding my pants down my legs very slowly so the fabric didn't scrape against my sensitive skin. The pain caused by the stitches was not as unbearable as Edward had predicted the previous day. Or perhaps my tolerance for pain was high.

"The pain isn't that bad, Edward," I assured him as I rose up to rest on my elbows so I could see him better. He managed to remove my pants and threw it carelessly on the floor. "I'm sorry I woke you," he said though he didn't seem repentant at all.

"If you didn't want to wake me up, love, why the hell are you undressing me?" I asked with a fake offended pout. "And what am I doing in your bedroom? I thought you wanted me to stay in the seraglio until our departure."

"That's what I had planned, indeed. But after visiting the Volturi, I didn't want to come back to an empty room. And to answer your first question, I thought you'd be more comfortable to sleep if you were naked."

He gave me his crooked smile that I couldn't resist.

"Well, for your information, I'm no longer sleepy."

Not only did I not want to sleep, but I could feel myself start to get wet from the simple touch of Edward's hands on my skin. I really hoped that he was giving me this excuse only to assess my state of mind and that he had another idea running in _his_ mind.

"In that case, do you want me to bring you something to eat, honey?" he questioned innocently.

There was an amused glint in his emerald eyes. Was he trying to tease or provoke me? His gaze certainly didn't convey the same message as his words.

"Edward, for heaven's sake; stop toying with me!" I exclaimed, dropping on the mattress and beginning to feel pissed off.

He ignored my remark and started to massage my calves. My heart began to beat erratically. If he continued to caress me but didn't intend to go any further, I'd be forced to beg like a bitch in heat. I was pathetic.

"You have no idea how bad I feel for letting Aro harm you. I should have strangled him right then and there."

He let out a deep sigh and released my legs, as if he were taken by a sudden uneasiness.

"Edward, please, stop dwelling on the past! If you want to talk about Aro instead of making love to me one last time before we leave this damned place, fine. Tell me how it went with the Volturi last night," I replied slightly dryly.

If he didn't want me this morning and was too absorbed with today's events, it was useless to insist, I conceded. But he came closer to my face and stared at me in surprise, "Really, Bella, you want to make love? You don't hurt too much?"

"I already told you that it's less painful than I anticipated. And it so happens that being awaken by a man who enjoys seeing me naked is terribly arousing. So, to answer your question from earlier, you don't need to fetch me something to eat, darling, because you are all I want for breakfast."

Now I had a problem. Even though I wanted to jump on him, I couldn't rush anything because of my damn injuries. And Edward seemed to realize this, taking full advantage.

"Oh, Bella! You shouldn't have said that!" the slave tamer said, smiling anew.

He pulled on the sleeves of my already unbuttoned shirt before I had a chance to initiate a move to demonstrate the magnitude of my desire for him. I must have had a displeased expression on my face, for he continued, "If you so wish, you'll have the opportunity to enjoy me later, love, but I want you too much to wait any longer. So please, let me take care of you for now."

If I'd been in possession of my full strength, means and confidence, I would have told him that I wanted to be in control of his pleasure at this very moment. I sincerely hoped that one day he'd let me initiate and lead our caresses. But since he assured me that I could taste him afterward, how could I complain?

_You should rather enjoy this man who longs for you and knows all the tricks to take a woman to cloud nine._

Once he removed my shirt, Edward turned me cautiously on my stomach and spread my legs. I let out a little squeal in astonishment. What did he intend to do to me? Soon I had the answer as I felt his hands gently brushing my inner thighs, bypassing the few scars I had there. Slowly his fingers went up towards my apex, where I knew I was already quite wet, causing turmoil deep inside my belly and making me leak my juices even more. I buried my head in the pillow to muffle a moan of pleasure. Edward kept gently massaging my crotch; then he opened my folds to venture inside me. I let out another moan, lost in a sea of erotic sensations, and I pushed my pelvis upward to deepen the contact with his fingers.

I was too lost in my arousal to be embarrassed by my movements. Yet I should have been ashamed to behave this way; I was becoming a perfect libertine.

"Is that good, marquise?" my lover breathed in my ear.

"Good God, Edward, please don't stop," I mumbled into the quilt.

I was probably crimson, but I didn't care. My heart was pounding and I was panting. My desire for him to take me burned brightly, consuming my every thought.

"Patience, Bella," he whispered as if he read my thoughts. "I know you're eager but I want this to last. I've dreamed of tasting you for hours… starting here."

Edward's skillful fingers continued their back and forth motion inside my core, driving me higher and higher, when he suddenly withdrew them and replaced them with his tongue. I thought my heart would burst from my chest. He spread my legs even more and raised my hips so his head was just below my pussy. I couldn't help but move my hips up and down as my lover used his tongue, exerting delightful pressure on my inner walls, while his mouth sucked my wetness.

"Tsk, tsk, sweetheart, try to stay still," the comte scolded between two round trips with his tongue.

My word, didn't he realize that I was about to faint under his ministrations?

"Please, Edward, I can't bear much more. Please release me from this torture!" I finally said, turning my head to the side for him to hear me clearly.

"Enjoyable torture, I hope?" he simply replied, stopping for the second time what he was doing.

Then his tongue quickly resumed its duty on my pussy and wandered along my slit until reaching my swollen clit. Edward sucked the whole area of my nub in his mouth and I was quickly carried away by an amazingly powerful orgasm that lasted forever and left my legs limp and trembling like gelatin. When I returned to earth, I found that Edward was now naked and had moved behind me on his knees, holding me by the rump with his erect cock against my ass.

"Ah, sweetheart! If you knew how pleasurable it is for me to watch you come undone by my touch," the comte said, his voice hoarse with desire. "It's excessively arousing."

I could feel the evidence of his arousal against my ass. His shaft was stone hard as he penetrated me from behind. Being invaded this way caused an upsurge of excitement in my core. Feeling Edward's hardness so deep inside me was an aphrodisiac, causing my juices to flow again, making the penetration even easier.

In and out, my lover started to slowly move inside me, letting my desire build again. My ass was up and I was resting on my elbows. As Edward thrust his cock in the depths of my wet core, he leaned over me and began stroking my breasts.

"Do you have any idea how good it feels to be in you, Bella?" he whispered in my ear. Another shiver ran through me when he wandered his lips in the hollow behind my ear lobe and along the nape of my neck, trailing light kisses. "You're so deliciously tight and warm, I could spend hours possessing you like this."

As he spoke, Edward caressed my breasts, kneading them and teasing my nipples. This was more than enough to bring me back to the edge of the abyss of indescribable pleasure.

"Edward, I'm so close now," I said between two shuttering breaths. "Stop talking and take me faster and harder!"

"Your wish is my command, marquise," he replied mischievously.

I turned my head and saw him grin. He thrust harder, hitting a responsive area deep inside me. He quickened his pace, and soon I was swept away by an orgasmic wave, my walls contracting around Edward's shaft as pleasure enveloped me. My lover found his own release almost simultaneously; he arched his body, whispering my name over and over again as I felt his seed flood my warmth.

When the waves of pleasure receded – his own and mine – he grabbed my waist and we tumbled in the bed, his length still buried in me. I was now lying on top of him, my back against his chest and my head tucked in his neck. I didn't want to move; I felt so good with his dick anchored in me like I was his haven, the place that he sought, enjoyed and never would leave. I could still feel his heart beating strong and fast in his chest.

When his heartbeat slowed to a normal pulse, I slowly sat up and straddled his abs, losing our sweet connection. Edward's eyes darkened as he gazed at my breasts. My nipples hardened in response. I smiled flirtatiously as I bent over his beautiful face. How could this man be so masculine and still look so sweet and angelic? The carnal desire I felt for him washed over me. We would have to leave our bubble soon and prepare our escape from the castle and face an unknown future afterwards. If I wanted to enjoy Edward a little longer, I had no time to lose. So I steeled myself and focused on the gorgeous man beneath me. He watched me intensely, expectantly as I leaned closer and smiled.

"Now, my love, it's my turn to taste you," I said in a hoarse but playful voice.

I closed the distance between us and took possession of his lips.

**Thank you, India Rose, for making this story so much better.**

**Be kind, review. (huge thanks to those of you who always review, you know who you are, and right now I'm just finishing this story for you, because you care, and so I care in return)  
**

**So right now this story is about 175 000 words long, and the complete French version is 230 000 words long. This means that I still have 55 000 words to translate, give or take, and 5 chapters to wrap it up. I will try my best to do so in a timely fashion, but like I said, I'm only human...**

**Until next time.**

**Milk  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: all things Twilight belong to my beloved Stephenie Meyer (to all E.L. James fans, I love Icy, I really do, but she didn't change my life the way SM did). Right now you may be thinking, 'it's about time for an update'. Well, I lost my mom at the beginning of the month, so FF was kind of a little far away in my mind at that point... But I'm back, somehow, and I promised this story would be complete before my birthday (end of July), so... This chapter is lighter than the previous one, and my dear Ale had a lot of fun reading it first. I hope you will enjoy it too. Good reading.  
**

**Chapter 41**

**Two lovers, ten prisoners, and one hundred freedmen, part 1**

**BPOV**

_When his heartbeat slowed to a normal pulse, I slowly sat up and straddled his abs, losing our sweet connection. Edward's eyes darkened as he gazed at my breasts. My nipples hardened in response. I smiled flirtatiously as I bent over his beautiful face. How could this man be so masculine and still look so sweet and angelic? The carnal desire I felt for him washed over me. We would have to leave our bubble soon and prepare our escape from the castle and face an unknown future afterwards. If I wanted to enjoy Edward a little longer, I had no time to lose. So I steeled myself and focused on the gorgeous man beneath me. He watched me intensely, expectantly as I leaned closer and smiled. _

"_Now, my love, it's my turn to taste you," I said in a hoarse but playful voice._

_I closed the distance between us and took possession of his lips. _

Edward's mouth tasted of herbs and spices and the forest. I wanted to explore it longer but our time was limited and there was more I wanted to do with my lover before our busy schedule force us to go our separate ways for the day.

I continued to kiss and nibble on Edward's lips mercilessly. Given the blissful expression on his beautiful face, I had no doubt that he enjoyed my mouth as much as I enjoyed his. I felt his breath heavy against my cheek and his heart beating quickly beneath my chest. I glided my tongue over his mouth one last time, and just as he parted his lips invitingly, I slowly pulled away. I knew that if I was to succumb to the comte, who obviously wanted to deepen our kiss, I would abandon all hope of continuing my planned seduction.

"Are you trying to kill me, my beauty?" he pouted.

"Not at all, my love. Now be still," I chuckled in his neck. "I promise that your patience will be rewarded."

"I am your slave, oh beloved marquise," he smirked. His irresistible smile was going to destroy my resolve if I didn't act soon.

I began to trail kisses from his jaw down his neck, and over his slightly furry chest. My lips closed around one of his nipples and I sucked on it. Edward groaned. Ah! So men were sensitive to this kind of teasing as well! It was worth lingering a little longer on the slave tamer's chest… His fingers wove through my hair, holding me firmly against him. His apparent pleasure was matched by my own as I felt a delightful tension begin to grow in my belly. I released his nipple and moved to the other, teasing it gently with my teeth before taking it into my mouth and sucking. I was rewarded once more with another groan of pleasure.

"You like this don't you, Edward?" I asked, momentarily looking up at him through my lashes.

It was a rhetorical question, but I was delighted with Edward's answer. "Bella, you can't imagine how good that feels, how happy you make me."

"But I've only just begun, my darling," I replied, resuming my teasing of his hardened nipple.

I was a bit surprised by how confident I sounded. In only two days, Edward had managed to make me feel like I was the most desirable and experienced woman in the world, which emboldened my attempts to seduce him now. Provided that I didn't disappoint him in the next few minutes…

With my mouth riveted on my lover's chest my hands roamed down along his ribs. I could feel Edward's erection press between my buttocks. God, it was so arousing to feel his cock so hard from my ministrations. I reached back for his dick, barely grazing it with my fingers as I leaned forward on his chest. I pulled away from it to have better access to his cock. Edward's eyes darkened as he released my hair and seized my breasts. Now it was my turn to moan in pleasure.

"Edward. Stop. Please. I'll go mad if you keep distracting me like this!" I protested halfheartedly.

"But that's exactly what I'm trying to do, love," he replied with a smirk.

"Please, just give me a few more minutes to have my way with you."

He sighed. "It's not my fault if you're so damn irresistible!"

I leaned down and kissed him briefly then moved just out of his reach with his shaft now in front of me. His magnificence was overwhelming. I was tempted to sink it slowly into my depths, impaling myself, but resisted so I could continue to pleasure him a bit longer.

I nudged Edward's legs apart and knelt between them. Leaning down, I enveloped his cock with my mouth. My lover raised his hips in response. I wanted Edward to lose control. I wanted to pleasure him with my mouth and show him that I could do so without any instruction. Perhaps I was being too proud but I wanted to level the playing field and prove that I could be his equal in pleasuring my mate. Besides, I didn't have much to lose. It's not like Edward was going to punish me if I failed…

I took as much of his shaft in my mouth as I was able to accommodate without any threat of choking or gagging. Then instinctively I began to slowly pump it back and forth while stroking his balls with my fingers. Edward gripped my hair again and started rocking his hips.

"Good Lord, Bella!" he cried out with a lustful voice.

I smiled briefly then continued sucking and pumping his cock, sliding it deep down my throat and out again, licking the tip of it and gently teasing the length with my teeth. The repetition of this action generated a multitude of tremors and sensual moans from my lover. As he held my head and guided me in my endeavor to please him, I increased my pace and the strength of my suction. It was obvious that the comte deemed my new found talents very stimulating as his hips moved along with me. Knowing that I was able to titillate him so sparked the flame of my own arousal.

After a few minutes, Edward groaned and said in a barely audible voice, "Bella, my sweet, I'm so close. You have to stop."

"But, Edward, I wanted… I mean… I thought that…" I stammered in confusion as I released his penis.

"Tsk, tsk, no 'but', my love," he cut me off softly, stroking my cheek with his index finger. "I just don't want to spill my seed in your mouth. Not this morning anyway. I'd much rather join with you again. Would that be agreeable with you?"

Perhaps he could read my mind. How else could he have known that I wanted his shaft deep inside me? He looked at me as if challenging me, his eyes piercing through me. I surrendered, but on my own terms.

"I'm going to enwrap you, Edward," I said with conviction, though my voice was raspy as I held his gaze. "I'm going to possess you and you'll scream my name like you've never screamed the name of any girl before me!"

His eyes widened in surprise at my boldness. I positioned myself so that my entrance was directly above his engorged and ready cock, then I slowly impaled myself on it. Edward let out a throaty moan. Holding my hips with his hands, he thrust his hips upward, driving himself deeper and deeper. It didn't take long before I felt him tremble and pour into me.

"Isabellaaaa!" he shouted as he came. My own orgasm followed quickly as Edward assaulted my nub with his thumb while I straddled him.

"Yes, Edward, oh yessss!" I screamed, tightening and pulsing around him.

Once the tide of pleasure had receded, I leaned over and kissed him passionately. He returned my kiss hundredfold.

**ooo**

With one last embrace, Edward and I parted for the day. He went to make sure all the slaves in the palace were aware of the plan for tonight and tell them to rendezvous in the large yard next to the stables.

There were about fifty slaves living in the castle and an equal number who worked in the fields so according to plan, around a hundred people would reclaim their freedom before the day's end. Edward assured me that the Volturi had been given a powerful sedative that knocked them out well past the hour of our departure. He still had to deal with Alec and offer him some plausible explanation as to why the three brothers didn't require the young page's services this morning. Then he intended to drug Alec and lock him in his quarters so he wouldn't pose a problem.

In the meantime, my mission was to restrain Jane so she couldn't raise reinforcements that might interfere with our planned escape. This girl was a viper and she could spoil everything if we didn't take measures to render her harmless. The mercenaries who served as guards outside the city would be neutralized by Jasper and Emmett, although I had no idea how because I didn't dare to ask the fate of these brutal men who blindly obeyed the Volturi's orders.

Edward hadn't mentioned how Rosalie had dealt with the lords of Volterra. I only knew that she had succeeded in incapacitating them until Carlisle was able to sedate them. I wished they could be brought to justice, that their crimes of kidnapping and abusing the women here would be recognized by a higher authority that would make them pay dearly for their actions.

I met Rosalie in the women's quarters' dining room where she was helping herself to a hearty and quite enormous breakfast consisting of omelet with mushrooms, slices of ham, croissants, cheeses and fresh fruits.

"Ah, there you are, Bella!" she exclaimed when she saw me coming toward her. "What? Don't stare at me with those horrified eyes," she rebuked me then lowered her voice to a whisper, "I know it looks like I'm overindulging, but the truth is that we need to eat as much as we can this morning since we don't know when we will be able to eat again."

She was right so I joined her, filling my own plate with as much food as possible.

We made our way to an empty table near the back of the room so we could speak privately. We had barely settled when Jane spied us and motioned for us to approach. I couldn't help but frown. What now? Why on earth did Jane want to speak to us? I then realized I wasn't wearing the prescribed garments of a sex slave.

"Isabella, why are you dressed like this?" she waved a hand at my clothes. "Such attire is not permitted in the harem! I shall inform Edward de Morvalle of this transgression and you will be severely punished for it," she threatened, totally unaware what had transpired in the last two days.

"What would you have me do, Jane?" I raised my chin defiantly and answered in a tone I would use to address one of the servants at my parents' castle. "Who do you think loaned me this shirt and these pants? Is it my fault that Aro skinned me alive so that I am no longer able to show myself in those gauzy, transparent clothes?"

Jane huffed and turned her attention to Rosalie. "And why have you returned from the masters' chamber, duchesse? They don't usually release the girls to the seraglio this early."

"Early?" my friend repeated, looking bewildered. "The sun has long since risen, Jane, and those three lecherous despots all begged for mercy well before the cockcrow, if you know what I mean. It's understandable considering that there were four of us to satisfy them last night. We just wore them out." Rosalie smirked.

Jane was speechless as we stood before her waiting for another question. Instead she simply dismissed us with a wave of her hand, "That will be all, ladies, but remember that I'm watching you. And duchesse, the Volturi will be notified of your disrespectful attitude. You go too far. Emmett will teach you some manners and you'll regret that smart mouth of yours. I guarantee it."

Rosalie grinned. "Ah, well, Emmett de Morvalle can teach me manners anytime he likes, my dear matron. I'm only too happy to be his devoted slave."

Jane looked suspiciously at both of us before walking away. We then returned to our table to finish our breakfast. As we began to eat, I questioned my companion. "So what happened with the Volturi last night, Rose? I know that you managed to restrain them and Carlisle then sedated them. But what did you actually have to do?"

The duchesse d'Essanges tilted her head to one side, one eyebrow slightly raised. "I'm not sure that your chaste ears can bear to hear the details of last night, Bella," she said after a few seconds of hesitation.

"You know very well that my ears are no longer chaste, Rose. There is no need to spare them," I replied, pretending to be offended.

Rosalie looked over my shoulder before she spoke again. "There, Jane just left the dining room so we can speak freely now," she leaned in closer. "Well, I have to say that the Volturi weren't nearly as impressive or intimidating as I had been lead to believe, Bella. I can understand to a certain extent how they managed over the years to control and brutalize women, but you only needed to find their weakness and exploit it, which I did with the help of Renata, Heidi, and Gianna. I must admit that luck played in our favor, though, and if you hadn't disabled Aro as you did, the task would have been much more difficult. You therefore are largely responsible for the success of this part of the plan."

I smiled, pleased to have played some part in the evening's events.

"So what else happened?" I asked, hoping Rosalie would disclose more about what she actually did to the three monsters.

"We had fun at their expense, Bella. But if you really want details..." I nodded. "Alright. After managing to shackle the three of them, I threatened to fuck Aro's ass with a huge dildo, which caused him to defecate in front of me. It wasn't a pretty sight, although I did enjoy knowing I had that kind of power over him. While I dealt with Aro, the other girls took care of Marcus and Caius in similar manner. Unfortunately we didn't have much time so I was limited in how much retribution I was able to exact for their brutality. It wasn't nearly as much as they deserved. And as much as I wanted to, I didn't spill one single drop of blood."

"Lord, Rosalie, I never realized you were so bloodthirsty," I said in a low voice.

"Honey, we've known each other for many years and your friendship is precious to me, but there are still some things you don't know about me," she said with a kind smile.

"If you mean things you like to do with your lovers in the privacy of your bedroom, I do know. Edward told me," I said.

Rosalie gazed at me more attentively. "Are you shocked that I'm a dominatrix, Bella?"

"Rose," I sighed deeply, "after all the things I've experienced since we got here, how could I possibly be shocked by anything anymore? I am curious, though. Doesn't Emmett also like to dominate his partners?" Rose nodded. "So how do you get along so well when you both want to dominate?"

Rosalie and I hadn't talked much in the last two days, but I knew about her relationship with Emmett. Apparently, Edward's brother and the duchesse had become inseparable.

"Before I met Emmett, I'd never been able to enjoy sex if I wasn't dominating my partner. And I use the term partner because I never had feelings for any of these men. But with Emmett, he succeeded in giving me pleasure when I submitted to him in his dungeon. I had never experienced this before. It was a revelation for me."

"And so this revelation made you fall in love with him?" I questioned skeptically. I felt a bit guilty doubting her feelings for Emmett when I couldn't really explain my own feelings for Edward.

"Actually, I think I fell in love with Emmett the moment our eyes met. It was when Jasper presented me to him as booty after finding me on the shore. That first moment," she answered, looking pensive.

"It seems that there is a lot of 'love at first sight' going on here. Don't you find the fact that Alice fell in love so quickly with Jasper a bit puzzling?" I continued.

"It's true that things do happen very quickly here. Unfortunately you were unconscious while Jasper was courting her. I wish I knew how he managed to have her change her mind about him. But whatever he did it seemed to have worked."

"Maybe the fact that she communicates with the dead has something to do with Alice's change of heart and sudden infatuation with Jasper."

"Really? How so?" the duchesse asked, confused.

"Well, Alice told me that she was visited by Jasper's late father two nights ago and he told her how his son had changed and became such a violent individual. It seems it was an extremely sad tale," I revealed, without saying more.

"Huh? You mean Alice allows Jasper to take care of her and court her because she feels sorry for him?" Rose asked.

"No. I'm sure that Alice's feelings for Jasper are sincere, but I also believe she received some help from beyond to understand the true nature of this man. She told me that ghosts are sometimes able to see the future… and that Jasper's father may visit her again to reveal to her the outcome of our rebellion."

"You're joking, right?" Rose looked skeptical.

"No. That's what Alice truly believes."

"Do you believe it?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure. I think so. I've never known Alice to be wrong."

"Well, in that case, we should go see her right away, Bella. She may have some important information that could help in our escape!" Rosalie exclaimed, standing suddenly to leave.

I didn't have the chance to tell her that we needed to restrain Jane before Charlotte, one of the other captives, came rushing towards us. Charlotte was a shy and quiet girl who always stayed away from the others, trying not to draw attention to herself. I heard that she was ashamed to be a sex slave. She was married and felt guilty, like she was cheating on her husband whenever the Volturi summoned her to their chambers. Her husband, Peter, was also a slave, working in the castle. He had a special status and sometimes would replace Emmett to get the field workers to the fold. But despite his special status, Peter was still helpless to prevent his wife from being used and abused by the Volturi. It was a difficult situation for them both. And the Volturi exploited this, knowing that Peter would never try to escape since his wife was also held captive. But fortunately for them the couple's ordeal would soon be over.

"Rosalie! Bella! You're both in mortal danger! You have been targeted and will be poisoned if you return to the service table for more food!" the captive said, breathless.

"What are you talking about, Charlotte?" Rosalie asked. "We have already eaten and feel no ill effects." Rose glanced at me and I nodded. I was fine. "Why would we be targeted? And if the food is poisoned then anyone in the dining hall would be in mortal danger."

"There's no one else here except the two of you, and that's precisely what Jane intended. She thought she was alone in the kitchen only moments ago and I saw her sprinkle something in the remainder of omelet and rice cake before putting them back on the service table," Charlotte explained.

I didn't pay attention to the staff who were responsible for making sure the service table was always well stocked, so I wouldn't have noticed Jane if she had committed the crime Charlotte accused. But glancing around the room, I realized that Charlotte was right about one thing: there was indeed no one else in the dining room. Was there no one in the kitchen as well? Where was Esme? And the other cooks?

"This is absurd," the duchesse said. "Why the hell would Jane want to poison us? Does she want to end up like the marquise de Brinvilliers*?"

Charlotte stared at us with an expression of consternation. "I'm afraid she suspects that something is brewing in the harem. Not that she overheard anyone discuss Edward's plan, but she's been watching you both very carefully ever since your arrival at Volterra. She knows that you're adventurous, Rosalie, and that you, Bella, don't give a damn about discipline. She thinks that the two of you are a bad influence on the rest of the captives because you refuse to conform and submit to the rules. She must perceive you as a threat to her control of the seraglio, and probably wants to eliminate you before the problem escalates."

"Charlotte, I don't know whether your fears are founded or not but I appreciate your warning. It is now even more imperative that we detain this girl so she can't interfere with our plans. Where is she right now? And where are the slaves who usually work in the kitchen?"

"I only know that Esme didn't show up this morning, otherwise she would have sought me out to pass along the latest news about Peter. I think the kitchen slaves decided that since their freedom was imminent there was no point in slaving away in the kitchen all day for mere appearance sake."

I frowned for the umpteenth time today. The absence of the cooks certainly would make Jane even more suspicious.

Rosalie pursed her lips. "Well that's all very well and good but it doesn't tell us where the bitch is hiding right now, Charlotte. And since you're the only one who knows which foods are potentially dangerous to eat, I do hope that you'll withdraw them from the table."

"Rosalie, what is wrong with you, talking to Charlotte like she is responsible for this? She probably just saved our lives, and this is how you thank her?"

"That's quite alright, Bella. I never expected gratitude from Rosalie. But I do appreciate your kindness," the young woman commented with a hint of cynicism. "I believe that Jane intended to do an inventory of the pantry after inspecting the kitchens."

I was vaguely familiar with the layout of the kitchens since Esme had given me a tour once when she had showed me a hidden shortcut to doctor Cullen's apartment.

"There are two storerooms, Charlotte. A huge one with two doors and a smaller one where the cured meat is stored," I stated. "If Jane is in the small larder, it would be easy for us to lock her inside."

Charlotte shrugged. "I'm not sure which pantry she's checking. She could be in either of them. I'll go dispose of the tainted food now. Then I'll be in the dormitory if you need me." She turned and walked over to the service table.

I mused that Jane had just made a serious miscalculation if indeed she had intended to poison Rosalie and me. It would have been wiser to bring the contaminated food directly to our table rather than make it accessible to any slave who happened to be hungry this morning. She might be far less clever than I had assumed.

"Rosalie, I need your help to dispose of Jane and then we can pay a visit to Alice to see if she has any new information. Is that alright with you?"

My friend smiled sweetly at me. "Well since Edward made me promise not to let you out of my sight I think you're basically stuck with me for the rest of the day, darling."

I wasn't going to complain about that, quite the contrary. As we were headed toward the kitchen, something else occurred to me. "Tell me, Rose, how is Tanya doing today? When I arrived at Jasper's apartment last night, she was sitting beside Jacob and wouldn't stop playing with his hair. She didn't appear to be sick."

Rosalie gave me a knowing look. "You saw that too, huh? She walked back to the harem with me after the meeting. I mentioned how she seemed to have miraculously recovered, she confessed she had only pretended to poison herself and that she had drunk a bottle of ipecac syrup to induce vomiting."

"Why on earth would she do that?" I exclaimed while leading the duchesse to the first storeroom.

"Oh, come on, Bella, don't be naïve! You know damn well that Tanya was trying to attract Edward's sympathy. Of course, it didn't work. And the moment Edward made it clear that he had absolutely no interest in being her mate, she turned her attention to your lackey, Jacob."

I furrowed a brow. I was relieved to know that Tanya would no longer plague my relationship with Edward, but surprised and concerned that she might be merely using my childhood friend. "That's just awful, Rosalie! Tanya will make short work of Jacob!"

She burst into laughs. "What are you talking about, Bella? Jacob is a grown man who can take care of himself. It's obvious that Tanya is not taking advantage of him. Remember how she spoke of him yesterday in the dormitory? She's taken a fancy to your lackey, and if he let her make advances to him last night, it's surely because he's attracted to her as well. They truly seem to get along very well. You're not jealous, are you?"

"What? No! Of course not. I'm just surprised. He deserves to be happy. And if he is happy with Tanya then I rejoice for him. It's going to be a long journey for all of us and even more so for the freed slaves once we get out of this damned realm. It's nice that he'll have Tanya for companionship," I replied.

We stopped in front of the smaller larder where the door was slightly ajar. I was about to push it open wider when the big wooden door suddenly swung open and Jane appeared before us with a satisfied smile on her barely visible lips and a Machiavellian gleam in the eyes.

"So, pretty faces, you want to leave this _damned realm_?" she threw my words back at us in her high-pitched voice, folding her arms in front of her.

My goodness, she acted as if she thought there was an army of a thousand men right behind her to help her make us pay dearly for our disrespectful behavior. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she was no longer in a position of power and strength and that her coming threats would be useless. Currently, Jasper and Emmett were in the process of getting rid of the mercenaries employed by the Volturi, and Edward was circumventing Alec.

I was about to answer Jane when Rosalie cut me off. "My dear Jane, what woman in her right mind would not want to leave this shitty palace?"

Jane looked offended as if Rose had slapped her. "You're treated like queens inside the harem. You have access to a magnificent pool. Eunuchs care and pamper you. You are fed only the most delicious food. There are activities to distract you. What more could you possibly want?"

I looked at the young woman incredulously. "Jane, the three men who employ you are devious sexual predators and notorious thugs. It doesn't matter that the harem is a haven of hedonism according to you; the fact remains that women here are held and abused against their will. They live in a state of perpetual anxiety, fearful of the next torture they will suffer in the hands of their masters."

The harem attendant's face contorted with rage, "You don't know what you're saying, you spoiled little aristocrat! Aro and his brothers are good masters whose sole purpose is to give the greatest pleasure to their slaves!"

The girl was totally deranged.

I noticed that the pantry door was still open behind her. I was just waiting for the right moment to propel her back inside and lock the door.

"You're out of your mind, you fucking bitch!" Rosalie couldn't help telling her. "How would you like to have a taper that big thrust into your vagina? Tell me, do you think you'd be able to enjoy the experience and climax?"

Instead of being disgusted by Rose's words, Jane appeared excited. Her eyes twinkled with lust and she licked her thin lips. "Of course I'd climax, duchesse! You would hear me cry out in pleasure from the attic to the cellars of the castle!"

"Well then, why don't you offer yourself up to your employers? For once they wouldn't have to force a girl." Rosalie asked, stunned by Jane's comment but unable to let her have the last word.

"Ha! Very funny, Miss Hale. I may be adventurous when it comes to sex but even I would never consider fucking my own father and uncles!" Jane exclaimed.

Rosalie and I looked at each other in stunned surprise. So Alec and Jane were the offspring of one of the three Volturi brothers! I was curious to know which one.

"Don't you dare look at me like that! Yes, Alec and I are the illegitimate children of the lords of Volterra, and no, I don't know which one is actually our father since our own mother didn't know. It doesn't really matter. All that matters to me is to protect the integrity of the harem at all costs-"

"Wow!" Rosalie cut her off. "These three bastards are very lucky to have such loyal offspring. I would never serve my own parents with as much fervor, although they're not nearly as licentious and immoral as the Volturi-"

"Hold your tongue, you stupid bitch!" Jane interrupted her dryly. "As I was saying, you're compromising the integrity of the harem with your cavalier attitude. And since the two harem guardians don't appear to be in a hurry to punish you, I decided to take matters into my own hands-"

This time I was the one who interrupted her. "By poisoning our food to eliminate us? And what if one of the other girls were to eat the food instead of us? Did you want to create a widespread panic or are you just that stupid?"

"Ah, Bella, there's no point trying to discuss this with Jane," the duchesse d'Essanges said impatiently. "Can't you see that she's quite deranged? She dreams of being penetrated with oversized objects, for fuck's sake! Let's fulfill our mission so we can clear out of here as soon as possible!"

I thought Jane was going to ask Rosalie what she was talking about, but it was as if she hadn't heard her last comments. Instead she responded, "For your information, I don't need to _dream _about being penetrated; I have a lover who satisfies all my fantasies. His name is James. He's one of Aro's mercenaries."

"That's wonderful!" Rosalie replied, abruptly pushing Jane back into the larder.

We quickly closed the door and turned the key to lock it, securing her in the pantry. I spied a barely visible hatch in the floor a few feet from the storeroom. I opened it and dropped the key inside. Jane screamed in protest from behind the door, but the thickness of the wood muffled her cries significantly. The only people likely to come lurking in this area of the kitchen were the slaves who would soon be leaving this place for freedom. The chances that Jane could leave her temporary prison before we left were remote.

"At least she won't starve," I commented as I motioned to Rosalie to follow me.

We took the shortcut in the other larder to Carlisle's apartment.

*_**Marie-Madeleine-Marguerite d'Aubray, Marquise de Brinvilliers **_**(22 July 1630 – 17 July 1676) was a French serial killer. **

**Marie-Madeleine-Marguerite d'Aubray conspired with her lover, army captain Godin de Sainte-Croix to poison her father Antoine Dreux d'Aubray in 1666 and two of her brothers, Antoine d'Aubray and François d'Aubray, in 1670, in order to inherit their estates. There were also rumors that she had poisoned poor people during her visits to hospitals.**

**She appears to have used Tofana poison, whose recipe she seems to have learned from her lover, the Chevalier de Sainte Croix, who had learned it from Exili, an Italian poisoner, who had been his cellmate in the Bastille. Her accomplice Sainte-Croix had died of natural causes in 1672.**

**In 1675, she fled to England, Germany, and a convent, but was arrested in Liège. She was forced to confess and sentenced to death. On 17 July 1676, she was tortured with the water cure, that is, forced to drink sixteen pints of water. She was then beheaded and her body was burned at the stake.**

**Her trial and the attendant scandal launched the Affair of the Poisons, which saw several French aristocrats charged with poison and witchcraft.**

**ooooooo  
**

**Thank you for all your reviews for the last chapter, it means a lot to me, especially at the moment, as FF is really what kept me on my feet for the last couple of months, even though I couldn't focus enough to update this story in particular. I hope you'll stick with me until the end.**

**Huge thanks to India Rose for doing such a great beta job with my chapters. You rock :0)**

** Until next time.**

**Milk  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and this lemony/quirky/period fiction is only a snippet of my wild imagination. See, the wait wasn't so long this time! Thanks to the few of you who read and reviewed the last chapter I posted, and I hope you will love this one too. Good reading.  
**

**Chapter 42**

**Two lovers, ten prisoners, and one hundred freedmen, part 2**

**BPOV**

_We quickly closed the door and turned the key to lock it, securing her in the pantry. I spied a barely visible hatch in the floor a few feet from the storeroom. I opened it and dropped the key inside. Jane screamed in protest from behind the door, but the thickness of the wood muffled her cries significantly. The only people likely to come lurking in this area of the kitchen were the slaves who would soon be leaving this place for freedom. The chances that Jane could leave her temporary prison before we left were remote. _

"_At least she won't starve," I commented as I motioned to Rosalie to follow me._

_We took the shortcut in the other larder to Carlisle's apartment._

**ooo**

It was approaching noon when we reached the doctor's quarters. Carlisle was in his sitting room, quietly chatting with Esme. Her absence in the kitchen this morning probably had something to do with the comte. She must have distracted herself with him during the night… That thought made me smile.

Before greeting them, I noticed that the table in the main room was filled with all kind of delicacies. "Carlisle, where in the world did all this food come from?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity. "The kitchen slaves returned to their quarters immediately after preparing breakfast."

Edward's father gave me a kind smile. "Ah, the chef of the palace is a good friend of mine. I told him that the Volturi's reign was about to end once the king knew of their crimes. He decided to leave the castle and offer his services elsewhere. But before he left, he worked all night preparing this farewell feast for us."

"How can you be sure the king is going to intervene to make the Volturi pay for their crimes?" Rosalie asked. "Aren't they sovereign on their own lands?"

"Not when they kidnap young women of the nobility, Miss d'Essanges. I plan to personally request an audience with the king and explain the situation to him. Be assured that he'll listen to me and send his dragons to handle the matter. After all, it was his military adviser's fiancée who was abducted by the Volturi-"

Upon hearing the mention of the duc de Cresson d'Alembert, my heart leaped in my chest. "But I am no longer bound to the duc de Cresson d'Alembert, Carlisle! I ceased being Lord Newton's fiancée when I was imprisoned here by those three monsters!" I retorted vehemently. "Truth be told, I'd rather he think I died in the shipwreck!"

"It's unnecessary for you to get upset, Bella," the good doctor tried to reassure me. "I'm not insinuating you have to finalize this union with Michael Newton for the king to decide to get involved. I already told you what I think of that womanizer. No, I was just pointing out that you're someone of importance to the court."

"That's what I keep telling her, Carlisle," Rosalie sighed. "Even my parents do not have such an enviable position in the court of Versailles, and yet they spend most of their time there."

Rosalie was exasperating me; she was so short-sighted!

"Neither of you seem to understand that I will never be important at court since my damn wedding with Mike Newton will never take place! As you said, Carlisle, the guy doesn't deserve me!" I snapped at the man I hoped would be my father-in-law one day.

"Calm down, sweetie," Esme said, patting my arm in an affectionate gesture as she sat beside me. She wanted to comfort me, but I wasn't done pouring out my heart yet.

"I don't give a damn about the court and its stupid hypocrisy, or who can bow lower before our monarch! All I want is to live a quiet and peaceful life with Edward on his lands in Dordogne! And I want to do so as soon as possible!" I said, unable to control myself.

Carlisle took a more serious expression. "Bella, it would please me greatly to welcome you into the Cullen de Morvalle family. However, for that to occur, Edward must first visit your parents to ask for your hand, and explain the situation with regard to the duc de Cresson d'Alembert."

"This should be a mere formality, comte," I replied, regaining my composure. "We won't even need to detour since we will pass through the Camargue on the way to your domain."

With the matter apparently settled, Esme delicately changed the subject. "Carlisle? May I ask you why you and your sons left your estate in Dordogne in the first place?"

She was obviously intimate enough with the Volturi's physician to address him in a very casual tone. I was happy for her. Now that I was a grown woman, I no longer required my nanny's companionship despite the affection I still had for her. It saddened me to think that I might be separated from her, but if she was attached to Edward's father then perhaps she would come live with us in his manor.

Edward had explained that the ancestral castle of the Cullen de Morvalle had burned to the ground in the previous century, and his great-great-grandfather had it rebuilt in the then Renaissance-period style. Edward had described it in detail to me. The main building consisted of several connecting wings. The rightmost wing was four stories high and housed a huge ballroom, while the central part of the castle served as a chapel, with various rooms on one side of the ground floor, and a multitude of bedrooms upstairs. On the other side of the chapel were separate wings for the library, main lounge and kitchen.*

"Actually the reason is quite simple, Esme," the doctor sighed. "I was unable to overcome my grief following my wife's death while remaining on my land. Her death was quite sudden and unexpected. She was ill one moment and then before I knew it I was burying her in our small family cemetery. Her death nearly destroyed me and my sons as well. They-"

"What caused this rapid death, doctor Cullen?" Rosalie interrupted.

He didn't seem to take offense at my companion's direct question. "As far as I could diagnose, it was flu that quickly and unexpectedly went downhill. One morning Elizabeth woke up with a very high fever and pain in her joints that prevented her from leaving her bed, then the following day at twilight she took her last breath. In the days following her death, my boys were unable to control their rage over the loss. They acted irresponsibly, much to my regret and eventually their own."

Rosalie, Esme, and I silently listened to the comte's narrative. He turned to the duchesse, his beautiful features somewhat distorted by emotion.

"Rosalie," he continued in a low voice, "I know you're very attached to my eldest son, but you should know the whole truth about him. You see, another reason we left the Dordogne ten years ago was because Emmett had been accused of raping several young girls in the region of Bergerac."

The duchesse's eyes widened in surprise, but then morphed into incredulity. "I realize that Emmett is far from perfect, Carlisle, but I cannot believe that he would ever be capable of rape. He loves women, all women. And with his considerable charm, there would be no reason for him to ever use violence to force himself on a woman."

"Rosalie," I intervened, "you know people can change over time. And Carlisle just said that his sons were enraged after the passing of their mother-"

"So what, Bella? That doesn't mean that he would rape anyone," my friend went on, aggravated. "Emmett told me that before he came to live in Volterra, he would pay prostitutes when he couldn't find a willing girl he could persuade into his bed." Rose turned back to the doctor, "Carlisle, when you said your sons behaved irresponsibly after their mother's death, what exactly did you mean?"

The doctor let out a deep sigh. "Emmett and Edward started spending time in the nearby town, drinking well into the night, every night. They were only seventeen and fifteen, for God's sake! Eventually I forbade them from leaving the estate after nightfall, but then they found that the bottles in our wine cellar would do just as well as those at the Monbazillac tavern. When I realized what they were doing behind my back, I put them to hard labor-"

"Hard labor?" Esme repeated, shocked by the use of the phrase.

Carlisle smiled slightly when he saw my governess' outraged expression. "My dear, when I say 'hard labor' I mean that I sent the boys to the vineyard to harvest the grapes with our field hands. Well, that didn't sit well with them at all. After a week of harvesting in our vineyard, and a new lock on the cellar door preventing them from getting drunk at my expense, my sons fled the estate. I nearly went crazy as I searched for them to no avail. Several weeks passed without any news from them. I had no idea where they were or if they were even still alive. It was during their absence that I realized that I couldn't stay on my domain, mourning my wife and missing sons. There was no future here for me. So I decided to leave and find someplace where my services as a doctor would be useful."

"But what about the rapes?" Rosalie pressed.

"Have a little patience, Miss d'Essanges, I'm almost there," the comte replied. "I decided to close the castle and leave the region on the first day of November. Once I was settled, I was going to send word back to friends in town so my boys could find me if they returned. A few days before my scheduled departure, two representatives of the Bergerac law enforcement came to see me. They told me that five young girls in the region had been assaulted and raped by my eldest son. Since my son had been gone for several weeks, I had no alibi for his defense. The charges against him were very serious and I had absolutely no way of knowing whether he was guilty or innocent. What I did know was that if he was arrested, he'd most likely be found guilty and hung. Unbelievably, as if to answer my prayers, Emmett and Edward returned home that very evening. They were incredibly thin and filthy, bearing more resemblance to vagrants than to my sons. They were repentant. But I was simply overjoyed that they were alive as I tearfully embraced them both. Our reunion was brief since I feared the return of the men from Bergerac. I told the boys to quickly wash and take a good meal and that we needed to leave the estate immediately. Strangely enough, they didn't argue or question me and we left our home before dawn. I never admitted to Emmett the reason for our nocturnal flight and my haste to put as much distance between us and Bergerac as possible. I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to bring up the accusations of rape and discuss them with him."

"Well if you don't, Carlisle, I certainly will," Rosalie stated with determination. "I'm confident that your son is innocent, but we need to lance that boil once and for all, if only for your own peace of mind when you're called one day before the Lord, our savior."

I'd never heard my friend speak with such spiritual fervor. It was… odd.

"Rosalie is right, Carlisle," Esme added. "How can you wake up every morning not knowing whether your son is guilty or wrongly accused? But it seems to me that if he was truly guilty of raping those girls, he would have confessed to you to ease his conscience."

"And if he was indeed wrongly accused, the real culprit should be found and punished for these crimes," the duchesse said as she stood up. "I'll arrange for Emmett to come live with me at my parents' castle in Vichy until this sordid affair is resolved," Rosalie stated with certainty before changing the subject. "Now where is Alice? Bella and I must speak with her."

"I think she's still sleeping in the infirmary. Why don't you take her something to eat?" the doctor suggested.

While Rosalie went to wake the comtesse de Marillac, I prepared her a tray with rabbit pâté, endive salad, chicken drumsticks, radishes with butter, and cheese and creampuffs for dessert.

Alice was wide awake when I entered the infirmary, and Rosalie was at her bedside. I set the tray down so she could feed herself and sat on the other side of the bed.

"It's very thoughtful of you to keep me company before we depart," Alice said. "Ever since Jasper and Jacob left, I don't know what to do to distract myself."

"I thought you would spend most of your time sleeping," Rosalie teased.

"You would think that, right?" Alice replied as she started to eat. "But I actually barely slept since Jacob put me down into this bed last night."

"Why is that?" I questioned.

"I think you already know the answer to that question, Bella. Isn't that the very reason you're both here now?" she responded cryptically.

"What? Do you mean you spoke with another ghost last night, Alice?" the duchesse inquired.

"Not another ghost, Rose. It was the second time I was visited by the late Colin Whitlock, Jasper's father. He told me you'd come to ask me questions this afternoon. And see, here you are. So he was right."

She paused to swallow a mouthful of pâté.

"I suggest that you eat all the food here, Alice," I said, pointing to the tray, "We won't have much to eat until we cross the border and are out of this domain."

She just nodded with a knowing look. "So, girls, everything went well with Jane?" she said. "Colin told me that the bitch would try to poison you. How could I possibly sleep after being told something like that?"

"Not to worry. We locked her in the small larder. Did Colin also tell you that the girl is a fool? She thought she could get rid of us by poisoning the food _after_ we had our share of it," Rosalie explained.

Alice's expression darkened. "It's a good thing that you were able to dispose of Jane, but she doesn't represent the greatest threat."

"If you mean her brother, Edward has surely dealt with him as well by now," I assured her.

"No, I'm not talking about Alec either. Jasper's father's spirit was confident that freeing of the slaves from Volterra would be easily achieved. But he warned that we should not be separated from the Cullens for any reason once we're back in France."

"What kind of warning is that?" Rosalie asked, bewildered. "Besides, given recent developments, it looks like we'll all be part of their family in the near future-"

Alice dropped her fork. "Speak for yourself, Rosalie. Jasper is not a member of the Cullen family, in case you forgot. I don't see how I will be able to stay with either of you once we have settled and found some semblance of normalcy in our lives."

"This is ridiculous," I replied. "Alice, it sounds as if your messenger from beyond warned that there would always be the threat of danger if we don't stay with the Cullens for the rest of our lives. How can that be?"

"Don't get upset, Bella! I'm just conveying the message. I'm just as puzzled as you are about its meaning. I think the only thing to do is to stay alert. And frankly, what could happen to a convoy of five carts with a hundred people on board?"

Indeed, what could happen? Alice, however, didn't stop to consider what might happen at the end of their journey, once the passengers of this convoy parted ways.

**ooooo**

**Jacob POV**

It was still dark when I left the castle to return to the male slaves' housing. Accommodations for the male prisoners in the most ancient area of the city were no better than barely standing hovels. I had been assigned one of these shabby shacks when I arrived five days ago. But the moonless night made it impossible for me to distinguish my shack from the others. I took a chance and found the door to the first shack I could discern. Normally Jasper had locked us in for the night but I wasn't surprised when the door handle turned freely and quietly. Emmett probably ordered the three men employed by Jasper to leave the doors unlocked tonight as part of the plan.

Of course it was even darker inside the hovel, so I lay down right next to the door rather than risk tripping over one of the mats strewn on the floor. The stench of the room assaulted my nose, making my eyes water. How quickly I had forgotten the smell of sweat, urine, and excrement that permeated these shacks. While in Carlisle's apartment, I had the opportunity to shower and put on fresh clothes. I almost looked like a prince right now.

My thought wandered to big blue eyes and long reddish blonde hair. I sighed. Ah, Tanya! Maybe the memory of her lovely face and gorgeous figure and enchanting fragrance would make me forget this rat hole with its filth and stench. Perhaps my fatigue would consume me so I should sink into a deep slumber, and dream of sailing across the Atlantic with the beautiful slave from Russia.

Edward wanted me to take the freed slaves and settle in Nouvelle France, but there was many a slip 'twixt the cup and the lip. I didn't want to force anyone to travel there if they didn't want to. In my own case, if I really was to start over in the New World, I needed to make sure that someone continue to take care of my parents, or else I'd have to bring them with me, which would be troublesome. Could I count on the loyalty of Paul and Samuel to look after them? Perhaps they could share the burden with Quil, Embry, and Jared, my other friends in the Saintes-Maries. Each of them owed me a fortune betting on the wrong rooster during the cock fights. I was certain I would never again see the color of the money I had lent them. Watching over my parents might be a reasonable way to repay their debt to me.

Then again if Edward held to his words and compensated me with the fortune he had accumulated while working for the Volturi, I could afford to pay the Clearwaters well to care for my parents for the next twenty years or so. The more I considered it, the more I liked the idea of starting over somewhere far away. Bella would have required me if she had gone to live in Corte, a mediocre town in the center of Corsica where she would have died of boredom. But now she had met the love of her life and planned to marry Edward instead of the duc de Cresson. So it meant that soon I would have to say farewell to her as well. In a way, Tanya had entered my life just at the right time. Her warm presence next to me as well as the mission Edward had entrusted to me would likely spare me from any depression I might feel leaving family and friends behind as I set out on my own.

I finally fell asleep, but only to awake again as the first rays of light entered the shack. What I had to do today was quite simple. I would follow the other prisoners to the current harvest and inform them that their enslavement was going to end at sunset. We would not be returning to Volterra tonight; instead we would chain Ben, Tyler, and Eric to the poles erected to punish recalcitrant slaves.

I wasn't hindered in any way, and I noticed that the field workers weren't either. Garrett had explained that the prisoners didn't need to be shackled because most were unable to run, and the others were too afraid of Jasper's discipline to try to escape. This would work to our advantage today.

The door of the hovel suddenly opened and I saw Ben in the frame.

"Come on, you lazy fuckers, wake up and be quick about it! Jasper won't be happy to learn that you've slept in during his absence!" the guard bawled at the captives as they woke and slowly stretched on their mats.

Light from the open door illuminated the room now. I recognized that it was Garrett's shack I had entered in the middle of the night. He looked at me curiously but didn't inquire why I was in his shack and not my own. He and the other five slaves sharing his hovel simply rose and followed me as I left the shack.

"I didn't think you would recover from your injuries so fast, Jacob Black," he said very seriously as we were headed toward the central square of the slave district where there was a fountain, which we could use to wash ourselves a bit before going to the fields.

I tried to smile as I answered, "Are you kidding, Garrett? A few lashes on the back won't stop me for long!"

Garrett stared at me and shook his head. "You should have taken advantage of the comfort of the infirmary for as long as possible. The harvest only began yesterday and we're already being worked to death in the fields."

He plunged his head into the fountain and came out after a few seconds. "Ah, a little fresh water feels so good!" His eyes quickly scanned my clean attire, "But I see that you've already made use of the castle's conveniences to freshen up, so you probably don't give a shit about the fountain, eh?"

I decided to avoid any conflicts and explain the situation right away. The sooner Garrett was aware of our plan to escape, the sooner he could pass it on to the other captives.

"Garrett, there's a reason for my return this morning," I told him while we got in line to walk out of the town. I made sure that the guards were not watching us before I continued. "Today is the last day of your captivity. By sunset we will all be free. Jasper and Emmett are assisting us in our escape. That's the reason why they are not here to take us to the fields."

My companion's eyes widened upon hearing my last words. "That's completely absurd, Jacob. Everyone knows that Jasper is still recovering from a coma. But he will return soon to watch and punish us as he always has."

We were talking very low to avoid any attention. I couldn't wait to arrive on the field we were to harvest so I could fill my stomach. My thoughts would be clearer after I ate, and it would be easier to convince Garrett and the others of our plan. So I just replied, "Jasper will never punish you again, Garrett. He lost his memory and doesn't even remember that he used to be a tormentor."

Garrett kept his focus ahead and mumbled, "If this is a joke, it's not funny." He then walked away from me to join Eleazar and whispered something in his ear.

The journey to the harvest field was long, but the breakfast that awaited us made up for the extra effort. There were plenty of sausages and other meats, terrines, cheeses, baguettes and even croissants. When I'd asked Carlisle how they managed to have food waiting for the slaves when they arrived in the fields, he said that castle slaves delivered the breakfast every morning before sunrise.

I went to sit next to Garrett and Eleazar at the long table. I needed to succeed in convincing them that I was telling the truth. These men had nothing to lose, and everything to gain, even if they didn't realize it yet. As I helped myself to a plate of food, I resumed trying to persuade Garrett.

"Look at me very carefully, Garrett. I'm not shackled in any way right now, and I left the castle to return to the slaves housing in the middle of the night and without an escort. I'm free as a bird right now," I declared, looking at him straight in the eye.

"The fact that you're not shackled doesn't prove anything, Jacob. Jasper must assume that you learned your lesson and won't attempt to escape again, that's all," my companion retorted impatiently.

He drank his glass of water in one gulp and began to eat. I decided to broach the topic from another angle. "If I were you, I wouldn't hesitate to eat my fair share of food, for this is probably our last real meal for a while."

"What are you talking about, son?" Randall, the guy next to Eleazar asked.

"I'm trying to explain to Garrett that tonight, God willing, we will all be free men again. A convoy, led by the three comtes de Morvalle, will stop on the road over there and take us to the Volturi's pier on the Mediterranean Sea so we can leave their lands."

"Ha! Ha! That's a good one!" a fellow prisoner who was listening to the conversation with curiosity guffawed.

"Quiet! Not so loud! Tyler must not hear us," I said, lowering my voice.

"Assuming you're not completely insane and delusional," Garrett finally replied, "you're talking about a revolt, Jacob, and the Volturi have paid mercenaries to prevent such rebellions from succeeding."

"Jasper and Emmett left at dawn this morning to rid the domain of these mercenaries. As for us, we only have to work for a few hours so Ben, Tyler, and Eric won't become suspicious-"

"Why would Jasper cooperate with a rebellion?" Alistair, the man who was laughing a minute ago, cut me off.

"That's what I've been trying to explain. Jasper is an amnesiac; he doesn't remember any of the violent acts he committed in the past," I clarified patiently.

I had the occasion to speak with Jasper yesterday afternoon while he watched over the comtesse de Marillac. He was a congenial and very intelligent man, nothing like the torturer he had been before his coma. When he wasn't watching her sleep, Jasper had spent hours listening to Alice tell him about her life at the castle of the Hale d'Essanges.

"You hear that, Eleazar? Didn't you say that you had known Jasper when he was a boy and that he had been very nice back then?" Garrett inquired.

Eleazar nodded. He still managed to speak despite his forked tongue, but the words were difficult to understand so he preferred to express himself through gestures.

"And what are we going to do with these three?" Randall questioned, pointing his chin toward the guards who were talking amongst themselves.

"We're going to leave them tied to the punishment poles. Someone will show up to free them at some point but we should be far away by then," I answered quietly. "Can I count on you to carry the message to the other prisoners?"

My companions nodded almost simultaneously, and nothing more was said for the rest of the meal. As far as I was concerned, this day couldn't come to an end fast enough.

**ooooo**

**EPOV**

Alec, the Volturi's devoted servant, didn't inspire much sympathy. I found him pretentious and arrogant, not to mention that he was even more misogynistic than his masters. Indeed, even though the Volturi took a sick pleasure in using violence toward women to subjugate and humiliate them, they nonetheless needed them to satisfy their darkest sexual fantasies.

But it was very different matter with Alec because he preferred his own gender. He had made passes at me on several occasions and he'd even joined me in my bed one night when I had the misfortune of forgetting to lock the door to my quarters. I shivered in disgust at the memory.

However, as repulsed as I was by Alec, the easiest way to circumvent him was precisely by making him believe that I had a change of heart and wanted to see what another man had to offer me in the way of distractions. I intended to entice him into the steam room reserved for the male population of the palace, and then lock him in before he realized that he was trapped like a rat. Then I'd still have to deal with the two eunuchs who I would probably lock in the steam room with Alec. Perhaps the three of them could find ways to entertain themselves while they waited for somebody to come and set them free.

I'd spent the morning walking around the castle in order to speak to all the slaves who had not been informed by Esme of the impending revolt. There were only a handful of slaves living in the castle aside from the women in the harem but it took me a while to find them all in the castle's vastness. Unlike the sex slaves who were confined to the seraglio, the other prisoners could wander at will within the castle.

It was almost the middle of the afternoon when I arrived at the door of Alec's quarters, located on the same floor as the seraglio. Conveniently, the steam room and pool were also on that floor.

It was ironic that such a large palace was inhabited by so few people. Once we had imprisoned all the Volturi's employees – Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri – and left the castle with the fifty slaves, there would be no one left to prevent our departure. And if by any chance someone from the city became aware of our escape, there would be no horses in the stables for them to use to pursue us. That was the price the Volturi would pay for only keeping a small army of slaves at their disposal rather than a militia. They had always assumed that a few mercenaries would be enough to preserve their established order. It was a grave miscalculation on their part.

Just as I was about to knock at his door, Alec opened it and gave me a cheeky look. Since he was not permitted in the seraglio, Alec had no way of knowing that the girls Emmett had sent to his masters the night before had returned earlier than expected. There was a lack of communication among the Volturi staff. Consequently, even though Jane may have been suspicious when the four slaves had returned that morning, she couldn't know for sure whether or not the situation warranted concern. And it was not her place to contact the Volturi directly to ask them.

The Volturi could only communicate with their page, using a network of pipes that descended directly from their chamber to Alec's apartment. When Aro and his brothers wanted to see someone, they would write a note, roll it up, and drop it into a narrow hole in the floor, where it passed through the pipes then dropped through the inlet pipe located in the ceiling of Alec's apartment. Aro sent a note every day to let Alec know when it was time to tell me or Emmett to go upstairs and collect the girls.

"What do you want, Edward?" the page asked dryly. "Aro and his brothers are still busy with their four cunts."

I addressed him with my most seductive smile, my most attractive gaze, and my most velvety voice. "Alec, I… I've been thinking a lot lately," I admitted with a heavy sigh. "I've been doing some introspection lately because, you see, I realize that for whatever reason, I am no longer satisfied with what the harem has to offer me. I find them… uh, how can I put it? Boring, perhaps?"

The expression on Alec's face softened when he grasped where I was headed. He smiled slightly at me. "I was wondering when you'd see the true light, my dear boy," he said with brighter eyes. "Women are so predictable, so silly, and they are all alike! You fuck one, and it's like you've screwed the whole barn. I've really never understood the obsession of the Volturi for the pussies. And it's only gotten worse since the last arrival, don't you think?"

I decided to agree with his comments. It was the quickest way to make him fall into my trap.

"As a matter of fact, I think it was the arrival of those noble girls that largely contributed to the cooling my eagerness for them, Alec. They are just too perfect. There's no way to catch them at fault. And when I finally had the opportunity to punish one of them, then bam! Aro decides to intervene and take the matter into his own hands! I used to enjoy punishing a slave, to feel great pleasure while doing so, but not anymore. It makes me sick to think that Aro is so crazy about those girls that he went so far as punishing one of them himself. What's my purpose then? It's like I've been deprived of my favorite toy, do you know what I mean? And it's all because of those noble women!"

Alec put a hand on my shoulder as he came closer to me. "It's time for you to find a new toy, Edward. And it's time that you learn how to relax, as well. I can feel how tense you are right now."

He closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, Alec, You're on your way out. I didn't mean to interrupt you. You obviously were going somewhere," I muttered, trying to sound rueful.

I was itching to twist his fingers, which were now wandering down my arm through my shirt.

"I was just on my way to join Felix and Demetri in the steam room, Edward. I need to relax a little bit myself. Those guys don't have any sexual preference, and their massages are heavenly. Why don't you accompany me? You could enjoy one too, and you know what they say, right? The more we are, the more we cum."

It was definitely my lucky day. I'd be able to neutralize the three employees of the Volturi all at once.

I tried to look hesitant nonetheless. "But… what if Aro sends a message while you're away? The girls must be worn out by now."

_I bet you don't give a shit about that…_

"I'm sick and tired of always waiting for his messages, Edward. For once, he's the one who's gonna wait! Besides, you can always go straight to their chamber to gather the whores after Felix's massage. Please, say yes. You know I've wanted you since the first time I saw you!"

The page actually thought that I would allow another man to stroke me and afterwards I was going to fall into his arms? Either I was an excellent actor, or he was delusional. Probably both! I continued to play my game as I hurried to the spa room before he jumped me there in the hall. "I can't believe it took me so much time to discover my true nature, Alec. I'm such an idiot!"

The young man shrugged. "Not at all, Edward. Don't worry about that now. We can't all be perfect like my sister Jane. What's important is that you have finally realized that you were wrong."

We'd already crossed the hall that led to the steam room and pool. I opened the door at the end of the passage and motioned to Alec to go first. In the spa room, there was another corridor. On one side was a changing room, and on the other side stood the showers and the door to access the large pool. The steam room was at the end of this corridor, and it locked from the _outside. _Yet if I wanted to lure Alec inside, I needed to show a little good will, meaning I had to undress. I sensed his gaze on me as I started to remove my clothes.

"What are you waiting for, Alec? You're not going into the steam room fully clothed, are you? What would your friends think?"

Alec kept staring at me as he fumbled to take his clothes off. "I'm sorry, Edward, it's just that… shit, you're making me so fucking horny!"

_Say that again and I'll punch you._

I tried to imagine telling this story to my grandchildren someday. We would have a good laugh!

Alec might find me to his liking, but I was certainly not going to even pretend to reciprocate those feelings. I had already suggested my feelings covertly, but that's as far as I was willing to go. I glanced at him as he wrapped a towel around himself. Fucking hell, he was even skinnier than his sister, if that was possible, and his greasy hair was falling in his eyes. I wrapped a towel around my hips and walked nonchalantly toward the steam room door.

"Wait, Edward! Let me enter first so I can warn the others that we have a surprise guest!"

I shrugged and smiled to myself. "As you wish, Alec."

He stepped ahead of me into the steam room and disappeared from my sight. Before the door closed I heard him shout with glee, "Felix, Demetri, you'll never guess who is joining us!"

The door closed with a thud. I turned the key in the lock and dropped it in the drainage gutter from the showers. I quickly dressed again, ignoring the cries of protest as Alec, Felix, and Demetri realized my true intentions.

Less than a minute later, I was walking away from the spa room, whistling.

**ooo**

It was dusk and all the slaves were now gathered in the courtyard of the stables. I escorted the male slaves, and Esme followed with the other cooks and washerwomen, while Bella and Rosalie led the girls from the harem. Carlisle was there too, holding Alice in his arms. The men helped me hitch up the carts. I knew most of them, some better than the others. I saw Peter embrace his wife, Charlotte, before coming to give me a hand. He was grateful to Emmett and me for never touching his wife. Perhaps my brother and I were reprehensible in many ways, but we still had enough moral integrity to know it was wrong to sleep with another man's wife.

Rosalie came to offer her help as well. "Once the team is hitched, I can drive this cart to the rendezvous point."

I gladly accepted her offer, considering all that she had done for me in recent days. She was going to be a good companion for my brother and I hoped he would treat her as she deserved to be.

It didn't take us long to harness the five carts, and soon there was nothing left to do but wait for the return of Jasper and Emmett and confirmation that the road to the shore was free from any threat. I went to Bella and held her tight against me.

"I missed you today, love," I whispered in her ear.

She looked up and was shyly smiling at me. I leaned to kiss her. There was nothing shy in the way she kissed me back. After a while, our lips parted with regret.

"The ladies from the seraglio are going to be green with envy if we don't stop showing off like this in front of them," she sighed, taking my hand to place it over her heart.

"So how was your day?" I asked just to hear the sound of her melodious voice.

"As expected. Jane was quite easy to fool," she answered, her smile broadening. "And what about you with Alec?"

"Alec was very easy to fool as well," I echoed her with a wink.

My beloved made a skeptical pout. "You'll have to tell me some day."

I lifted her in my arms and made her swirl. "Some day, when we have grandchildren."

She cupped my face in her hands and kissed me with even more passion than before. I felt her legs clinging to my hips. Damn! I could never do without this girl again. She would certainly be the death of me.

We heard the sound of gallops, approaching very quickly.

"They're back!" Rosalie shouted, rushing to the courtyard entrance.

"Hooray!" Alice exclaimed, seated comfortably in one of the cart.

Soon after, Jasper's and Emmett's mounts entered the yard. The two men got off swiftly.

"Come on, everybody! Get into the wagons so we can leave this damn castle for good!" Jasper called out.

It took only a few minutes to settle everyone in the carts along with a supply of food and water. Half of the wagons were still empty to accommodate the field slaves we would pick up before leaving the domain.

I seized the reins of one of the teams as Bella sat next to me. Emmett took the command of the second team, sulking while Rosalie adamantly led her own team. Carlisle took charge of the fourth wagon with Esme beside him, and Jasper closed the convoy, Alice sitting behind him so she could rest against the edge of the cart. Peter and Charlotte rode the two horses vacated by Emmett and Jasper.

The procession started slowly to move…

***There is a link on my page to go see what Edward's castle looks like.**

**Huge thanks to my beta India Rose and my pre-reader Just4ALE.**

**In the next chapter, we will meet Lord Newton, duc de Cresson, for real, and I think Bella won't be very happy...  
**

**What do you think, Ale?**

**Ciao  
**

**Milk  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and this story, which has been nominated for best Romance at the Wordsmith awards, is the product of my wild imagination. On with the show, and good reading.  
**

**Chapter 43**

**Freedom**

_We heard the sound of gallops, approaching very quickly._

"_They're back!" Rosalie shouted, rushing to the courtyard entrance._

"_Hooray!" Alice exclaimed, seated comfortably in one of the cart._

_Soon after, Jasper's and Emmett's mounts entered the yard. The two men got off swiftly._

"_Come on, everybody! Get into the wagons so we can leave this damn castle for good!" Jasper called out._

_It took only a few minutes to settle everyone in the carts along with a supply of food and water. Half of the wagons were still empty to accommodate the field slaves we would pick up before leaving the domain. _

_I seized the reins of one of the teams as Bella sat next to me. Emmett took the command of the second team, sulking while Rosalie adamantly led her own team. Carlisle took charge of the fourth wagon with Esme beside him, and Jasper closed the convoy, Alice sitting behind him so she could rest against the edge of the cart. Peter and Charlotte rode the two horses vacated by Emmett and Jasper._

_The procession started slowly to move…_

**BPOV**

From the moment Emmett and Jasper returned to the castle that evening there was a feeling of excitement heralding a brighter future for all the people gathered in the courtyard. Despite our enthusiasm, we needed to proceed with caution and remain quiet until our convoy left town. But now Volterra was behind us, and we could speak freely.

It had been more than an hour since we had picked up Jacob and the fifty male prisoners on the road near the vineyards. I never had the chance to speak to Jacob as he hurried to the cart Rosalie was driving and took the reins from her then directed the other prisoners to get in the least crowded carts. I watched as Tanya moved to sit beside him. I could see my former lackey leaning toward her and whispering something that made her laugh heartily. It made me feel funny to see him behave this way with another woman, but I had to face the reality: even if I hadn't met Edward, I wouldn't have had a future with Jacob because he was a commoner. In addition, I'd always considered him more like a brother than a potential lover, despite the intimacy that had developed between us lately. He deserved to be happy with a soul mate, and if Tanya had managed to capture his heart, I could only wish them all the happiness in the world.

Call it morbid curiosity on my part, but I wanted to know how the male slaves had escaped their guards and what had become of them. I also wanted to know the fate of the mercenaries. But since Jacob, Jasper and Emmett were not nearby so I could ask, my questions would have to remain unanswered for the time being.

I sighed and leaned into Edward's side. I was a bit nervous not knowing any of the men we collected from the roadside. There were twenty of them in our cart. They looked pitiful wearing tattered clothes and all badly in need of a bath. With these men sitting just behind us in the cart, I didn't know what to say or how to act. Maybe sleep was the best option.

"The young lady isn't very talkative, is she, comte? Does she still have her tongue?" I heard a deep voice chuckle from behind me, obviously trying to make small talk.

Edward turned his head to see who had addressed him, and I saw his lips stretch into a thin smile.

"Not to worry, Randall. The marquise's tongue can be quite sharp indeed, but I think she may be weary from the day's events and a bit intimidated by the presence of so many men she is unacquainted with. Isn't that so, Bella?" he asked, returning his attention to me.

"I… yes, it's true, Edward. I am very tired but I'm still concerned. The mercenaries… are they still alive somewhere?"

The smile on my beloved's face disappeared. "I believe that Emmett and Jasper were forced to eliminate them permanently, but I wouldn't be surprised if they claimed self-defense to justify themselves. You see, the mercenaries employed by Aro are men of extraordinary brutality-"

"How many of them were there?" I cut him off.

"How many mercenaries? I don't know exactly. I'd say between five and ten," he answered with a frown. "Why do you want to know? You should try to sleep a little instead of worrying about the fate of those bloodthirsty brutes. We are still two hours away from the Volturi's pier."

"But it's important to know if Jasper and your brother managed to kill all of them. I can't imagine how the two of them were able to neutralize so many men at once."

The man named Randall must have been listening to our conversation since he explained, "The mercenaries do not go about their day together, you know, Miss. Each one is assigned a particular area of the domain to watch, and if I'm not mistaken, there were seven of them lately to fulfill this task."

"Thanks for the clarification, Randall. So you see, Bella? We can talk with Emmett and Jasper once we reach the ship. They didn't have time to tell us what happened because they didn't want to delay our departure, but we'll have the opportunity to get the details once we're all together on Aro's ship."

"How… how are you so familiar with these men, Edward?" I asked, stunned by the fact Edward addressed the former male slaves by name.

"Ha! Ha! Seems to me that our dear comte de Morvalle didn't tell you everything about his past, young lady!" another one of the former prisoners exclaimed.

And it was true. I was ashamed to realize how little I actually knew about the man I loved. Aside from the fact that he had had a liaison with Tanya and what Carlisle had revealed earlier in the day, I knew almost nothing of my lover's past. Edward still remained mostly a mystery to me.

"Tell us how you dealt with the three goons hired by Jasper instead of meddling in what doesn't concern you, Alistair," Edward replied sharply.

"You aren't trying to hide things from me by any chance, are you, darling?" I couldn't help asking, making eyes at him.

Edward sighed and looked straight ahead, avoiding both me and my question.

"There's not much to tell, honestly, but I can make an effort for you since we owe you our freedom, _Edward_." the man named Alistair continued, purposely emphasizing the name of the comte to taunt him.

But Edward just shrugged, and I was the one who turned to face the twenty freedmen. "Well, then? How did you manage to incapacitate them?"

All the men in the cart suddenly erupted in laughter. After a few moments, Randall spoke since his companion, Alistair, was unable to stop laughing. "There are some poles in the middle of each field where the slaves were forced to work, Miss Bella. We were fifty captives all right, but nobody cared to hinder us anymore. You see, Jasper Whitlock used to inflict such atrocious punishments upon those who attempted to flee the area, and that proved to be a very effective deterrent for the others. The fact that we were not shackled left us a lot of freedom, in a sense. So in the late afternoon, after having spent the day making Ben, Eric, and Tyler believe that it was just a normal day, we dragged them to the poles for some retribution. Are you sure you want to hear this, Miss?"

"Yes, unless you're about to confess three horrible murders, Mister Randall," I answered with sarcasm.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Alistair started to laugh even louder, soon joined by the other men in the wagon.

"Don't be mad at my friends, Miss. It's just that the memory of what happened is quite funny and will probably elicit laughter for years to come," Randall went on. "Well, we informed the guards that we were going to escape, but only after we had retribution for the years of abuse they had inflicted on us."

"Yes, we had quite a party!" Alistair giggled.

"Shut up and let me finish, Ali!" the other man cut him off. "The three spineless bullies were shaking like leaves once we had them chained to two of the posts."

"You had them all tied together?" Edward asked, unable to remain impassive while listening to the men's story.

"Hell, for what Garrett had in mind, it was necessary for them to be able to touch each other!"

"Really?" Edward said. "Jacob gave you carte blanche?"

"Jacob sat in a corner to watch us, Edward. He told us that since we had suffered the most harm at their hands, we could decide how to dispose of them. So Garrett suggested having them do things to one another."

"What things?" I questioned with a high-pitched voice. I could hardly imagine what could be so humorous that everyone burst into laughter just by mere mention of it.

"Well, sweet young lady," Randall sighed, "I don't know if I can say in the presence of a girl of the nobility. Your parents would kill me outright if they heard me flay your chaste little ears with such anecdotes."

It was my turn to giggle. "If that's the only thing stopping you, I can guarantee that you have nothing to be concerned about, sir. My parents think that I'm a married woman by now, and to the king's military adviser, in fact, whom they considered a wonderful match. According to the rumors I've heard, he's cruel, self-absorbed, and notorious for his sexual exploits. So you can imagine that I really don't give a damn about what my parents think."

"Then in that case, maybe I should ask if the comte agrees."

I wanted to protest, but Edward spoke first. "The marquise de Courville is not a child or under my tutelage, dear friend. She is free to make her own decisions, and if she wants to learn more about those things you mentioned, you can spill your story."

"And what about you, Edward? Will you spill your story about your somewhat dim past?" Randall taunted again.

Edward looked straight ahead as he drove the team, while I was now turned, facing the men sitting in the wagon. With a quick glance, I could tell that he was growing more exasperated.

"Randall, your insinuations are inappropriate and unwarranted. Bella, love, I can assure you there's nothing dim about my past. I will gladly tell you everything about myself once we are safe and have some privacy," he finally said.

Alistair, having recovered from his laughter, proceeded to continue with the story his friend was reluctant to tell.

"So we chained them between two poles; Ben was facing Eric, and Tyler was behind Ben. All three of them had been stripped of their clothes, of course. First, Garrett ordered Ben to suck Eric."

"Suck him?" I inquired, even though I was probably going to make a fool of myself.

"Fellatio, Bella," Edward muttered, barely moving his lips.

"What? Fellatio between two men?" I repeated ignorantly.

With my sheltered aristocratic upbringing, I had never imagined this even possible, but now that I could envision the scene in my mind, I wanted details. "And they were able to kneel despite their shackles?"

"We used the longest chains we could find on the spot, and we only shackled their wrists, mademoiselle la marquise. It would have been too mean of us to ask them to suck one another if they couldn't have bent their knees. But they had no choice but to obey Garrett's orders because he was threatening them with a whip," Alistair answered.

"And what happened next?"

I was more and more curious, truth be told.

"Well, Eric shot his release into Ben's mouth, and then Ben spat everything back. But he had to endure to be sucked in turn. I think Eric threw up in addition to spitting Ben's cum."

"That's not a very malevolent punishment," my lover commented, leaning in to kiss my neck.

"Oh, but there's more, comte!" Randall continued. "Afterwards, Ben had to submit to Tyler fucking his ass. But Tyler couldn't get his dick hard, so Eleazar went to masturbate him to speed things up… up, ha! Ha! And the whole time those three were crying and carrying on like little girls. Eventually, Garrett went to get the dung one of the horses had released and buttered their torsos with it."

"That's what I said: it's not a very sophisticated punishment, but then again, you're not very sophisticated men," Edward commented, deadpan.

But soon he couldn't repress a smile, probably imagining the scene in his head too.

"Edward, you know that those three men are only mindless puppets of the Volturi! You wouldn't have wanted Garrett to actually torture them, would you?"

I turned my back to the men in the cart and looked at him straight in the eyes. He took the opportunity to steal a kiss before returning his attention to the road. "I was just kidding, honey. You know that I'm more into sweet tortures, don't you?"

He gave me a killer smile and I felt my insides catch fire. It was really not a good time for my body to betray me like this!

"Still, the young lady is right, comte. Jasper's three men are really quite dumb, and frankly it would have been a form of abuse to make them suffer physical pain. Not to mention that we would never have had such a good laugh. Ha! Ha!" Randall concluded.

We continued our journey in silence. I closed my eyes and let myself be lulled by the gentle jolting of the cart moving on the gravel. Soon fatigue overwhelmed me and I fell asleep, my head on my beloved's shoulder.

**ooo**

I must have moved in my sleep, for my head was now resting on my lover's lap. I didn't want to move for there was nothing nicer than Edward's thighs as my pillow.

"Bella, love, we've reached the Mediterranean shore. The pier is right there," he whispered, leaning over to help me sit up.

As I rose, I realized that the cart was empty and all the people in our convoy were now gathered on the pier. I also saw that the Volturi's ship Edward had mentioned wasn't the galleon I had assumed it would be, but merely a caravel.

Edward lifted me out of the wagon, and I hurried to meet Alice and Rosalie a few yards away. Jasper was holding Alice in his arms. As Edward joined us I noticed that both he and Jasper regarded the ship with a dark expression.

"This caravel is not built to cross the ocean, Edward," Jasper sighed. "I can hardly believe that I used it for my trips to Candie."

"And yet it is indeed the ship that you sailed, Jazz, after deciding you didn't want to risk crossing France and Italy overland," the comte de Morvalle confirmed. "But you're right. Jacob won't be able to use it to cross the Atlantic with so little room for the passengers. We'll have to stop in Marseille and find something better and bigger."

"Well, it's not like it will be a waste of our time since it's on our way anyhow," the former slave tormentor commented.

"How long will it take us to reach Marseille?" Alice asked, her small voice filled with concern. She looked like a rag doll in the arms of the tall man.

"We should anchor in Marseille tomorrow at dusk, Alice," Edward said. "Don't worry. We have enough food and water for everyone to last."

The thought of food made me realize that I hadn't eaten since our visit to Carlisle this afternoon, and it was now well past midnight. I noticed that the former slaves were all clustered at the entrance of the pier grabbing some food before boarding the ship. I spotted Esme and Carlisle amongst the former slaves but Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm going to go see Esme," I told Rosalie, as I left Edward and my friends to join my nanny and Carlisle.

"Carlisle," I inquired as I approached Edward's father, "who takes care of this ship when the Volturi are not using it?"

"Well, in theory one of the mercenaries was in charge… until today."

"What?" Esme exclaimed, turning to the doctor. "Jasper and Emmett were here earlier today?"

"Yes, my dear, that's why they needed to leave the castle before dawn this morning."

Undeniably, chasing down all the mercenaries who roamed across the Volturi's domain must have been no easy task.

"I don't see Jacob. Where is he hiding?" I asked, vaguely anxious.

"He went to inspect the caravel. With Tanya," my governess informed me. "But they've been gone for a while now. I wonder if that girl dragged him off to some remote place to have her way with him."

Carlisle wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she let out a small sigh of contentment. "Ah, Esme, It's wonderful that those two have found each other," he said in a hushed voice. "Tanya is looking forward to starting over in Nouvelle-France with Jacob. And the other girls of the harem have decided to follow, as well as most of the former male slaves. They can all build a better future in the New World."

I'd completely forgotten to ask Jasper how many mercenaries he and Emmett had found and killed, but I didn't see him anywhere now, and all I wanted was to get on the ship and sleep. I had a piece of cheese and a slice of sausage to appease my hunger, but now I could barely stand; I was exhausted.

Eventually, Emmett and Edward started to let the people board, apologizing for the lack of room and comfort on the caravel. Word spread that we would stop in Marseille the following night to charter a larger vessel. Those who wanted to part ways would have the opportunity to do so then.

After some turmoil boarding and getting settled, I found myself in a cabin with Rosalie, Kate, Irina, Angela, Jessica, and a few other girls I didn't know well. Alice was going to stay under Carlisle's and Jasper's care, so I wasn't surprised not to find her in our little assembly. Tanya joined us at some point later, as I was just about to fall asleep. She was quite disheveled and her clothes were askew. She didn't even try to hide what she had been doing, getting laid by my lackey. Jacob had only parted from her because he had the first watch of the caravel, along with a few other men.

The voices of the girls sharing the confined space with me became increasingly distant and garbled, and after a few minutes I didn't hear anything as I drifted into a deep sleep.

**ooo**

As Edward had predicted, we entered the port of Marseille at sunset the following day. I had never set foot in the city before, as my parents considered it was a place of perdition and feared that if they took me there for a visit, I would incur its bad influence. How would they react, I wondered, knowing what happened to me during the last week in a seemingly much quieter place than this port city in which I was now strolling with Edward? The irony of the situation made me smile.

With the help of Carlisle and Emmett, Edward quickly found a ship and paid the freight company handsomely to charter it for an indefinite time. All the freedmen who wanted a fresh start in the colonies were to meet where the galleon was anchored at midnight. Oh yes, the vessel chartered by the comtes de Morvalle was indeed a true galleon, and it was gigantic and magnificent. Before heading northwest inland to Edward's home, we planned to go to my parents' castle so that Edward could ask my father for my hand. So, we would continue sailing until we reached the Camargue, and there we would say goodbye to Jacob and the rest of the former captives.

Edward and I parted from the group to go eat a real meal in one of the many establishments that lined the port. We needed to find a semblance of privacy. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice didn't try to impose their presence. They were probably trying to find some privacy for themselves as well for the next two or three hours.

Edward spotted an inn that looked crowded and led me inside. There were indeed a lot of people in the dining room, but we managed to find a free table in a corner. As we walked toward the table, I heard several men whistling as I passed. Obviously, wearing men's traveling clothes wasn't a very good disguise. I thought it would let me blend in, unobserved. Instead I seemed to be attracting attention from all the patrons here.

"Sheesh! It's always the same guys who are entitled to the most beautiful girls!"

"I'm sure this one is hiding a goddess body under those clothes."

"Hey, gorgeous! Come over here so I can offer you a drink."

Edward turned to the man who boldly issued this invitation and I swear I heard him growl like a wild beast. The man's expression instantly changed and he quickly returned to his business.

When we were seated to our table, I commented sarcastically. "Maybe it would have been wiser to carry me in a bag and feed me on the sly."

My lover looked at me and smirked, "Believe me, I would be only too happy to oblige, my darling. Those cretins don't deserve even the sight of you. You're too beautiful for your own good, and I'm the luckiest man in the world to have the honor of sharing this table with you."

"Oh, this is rich, Edward, coming from someone who knows that soon we will be sharing our whole life!" I giggled, feeling my heart swell at the thought. Then I recalled Randall's and Alistair's insinuations. "By the way, I'm still waiting for you to tell me about your 'dim past'."

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "Bella, I told you that Randall's accusations were unwarranted. My past is not dim, it's just embarrassing."

"I don't understand. I thought you were proud of your work for the Volturi, although, many people might judge you negatively with regard to it."

"It's not about my work as a slave trainer," the comte continued, motioning for the innkeeper to come take our order. "You see, the first two days I spent in Volterra, I was in the male slaves village. It's the reason why I'm so familiar with the former prisoners who used to work in the fields."

"Huh? You were a slave of the Volturi?" I asked in disbelief.

The innkeeper came to our table and Edward ordered pork roast and a bottle of wine before answering. Once the innkeeper had left, Edward responded. "Carlisle entered Volterra ahead of us. Emmett and I were lagging behind on the road outside of Volterra when we were assaulted by three mercenaries who were coincidentally heading to the castle to speak to Aro. They caught us by surprise and stunned us. When I came to my senses, I found myself and Emmett both locked in a stinking shack with shackles on our ankles and wrists. When the other slaves returned from the fields that night, they had a good laugh at our expense not believing our claims of our nobility. We were younger then and very cocky, I must admit, so why would they believe us? But they stopped laughing, two days later, when we were singled out to meet with the lords of Volterra who had already offered our father a position as their private physician. Once we discovered what was going on inside the palace, Emmett and I offered our services as sex slave trainers."

I didn't see what was so embarrassing about Edward's story, unless he was concealing some details from me, but before I could inquire, I was struck dumb by the frightening sight before me. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming.

"What's wrong, Bella? Did I say something that offended you?" Edward asked, worried by my reaction.

But I was unable to respond. My attention was totally focused on the man slowly walking toward us. This was the same man who intruded in my strange dream two days prior, after I had drunk an overdose of opiates. It was Michael Newton, duc de Cresson d'Alembert. I recognized him from the miniature portrait I received in a small gold locket, as I'm sure he recognized me from the portrait he had commissioned of me a few months ago. I blushed scarlet as I recalled that the painter commissioned to do said portrait had insisted that I strip one of my breasts during the sittings, to give an eyeful to my future husband… Lord Newton knew therefore much of my figures despite the fact that he finally never had me in his bed. Oh God, if Edward were to learn of this, he'd certainly be furious.

"Edward," I eventually uttered weakly, "the man heading to our table, well, it's… it's the duc de Cresson d'Alembert."

Edward whipped around to see the man approaching us. His expression darkened as he saw the king's lieutenant and he frowned. "Holy hell, why is your former fiancé here of all places? He could have chosen to wander on the Canebière if he's looking for some entertaining distraction."

"He's certainly not aware of my ordeal," I mused aloud. "Perhaps he's on his way to see my parents and hold them accountable for my absence in Ajaccio. That would make sense. It's less than a two days journey to sail from Ajaccio to here. But now he has seen me and surely recognizes me."

I was no longer hungry. I wanted to get up and flee the room. But I just lowered my head to avoid looking at the man I had been betrothed to. He joined us, sitting at our table, neither seeking nor being granted permission. I was overcome with a feeling of dread.

"Who gave you the right to sit at our table, sir?" I demanded, trying to act affronted by his audacious behavior.

"Do not play innocent with me, mademoiselle la marquise, it doesn't work," Michael Newton said point blank, his voice too high-pitched to be pleasant. "I'd rather you explain what you're doing here, in this rat hole, when I expected you in Ajaccio several days ago-"

"Hold, sir!" the comte de Morvalle interrupted, "who do you think you are to address a lady, a noble lady at that, so insolently?"

"I don't know who you are, rube, but this matter doesn't concern you!" the duc said with disdain. He had the same arrogant tone as in my dream, the bastard. "As for you, mademoiselle de Courville, if I hadn't recognized you from your portrait, I would never have taken you for aristocracy. Seeing you here with this boor, anyone would assume you were a common whore offering her services!"

This guy was despicable. And he thought Edward was a plebeian just because he wasn't wearing a shirt with puffy sleeves like his. I decided to play him along to see if he was a fool in addition to being a cad.

"Oh, but I truly am a whore, monsieur le duc de Cresson. Only my parents didn't have time to warn you of my fleeing to Marseille where I recently started working the streets. I'm sure you're aware that the news between the Camargue and Corsica can take some time to be conveyed, are you not?"

Edward decided it was time to intervene before the king's military adviser insulted me – or him – any further. "You're mistaken, monsieur le duc. I'm not a rustic, if that's what you meant or a client of Miss Swan. You shame yourself to say that this young lady looks like a prostitute, just because she's wearing men's clothes-"

"I told you to mind your own business, you filthy bourgeois," Mike Newton cut him off. "I have every right to say whatever I want to the marquise de Courville since she is my fiancée and should in fact be my wife by now, damn it!"

"In your dreams, motherfucker!" I couldn't help but yell at him. "I have no intention of marrying a man who claims to be a gentleman while flaunting his dalliances with the king's former mistresses!"

"Who told you that?" the duc de Cresson accused, dropping all pretense of good manners and addressing me as if I truly were a hooker met on the street.

"It was my father who enlightened the marquise about your secret vices which actually are no secret at all to anyone at Versailles," Edward answered for me. "You see, monsieur Newton de Cresson d'Alembert, my father as well as my brother and myself are also members of the nobility. I'm sure you've heard of the comtes de Morvalle as my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, is held in very high regard by your dear friend Louis XIV."

"Ah, I see! You're the son of that doctor who treated the king for digestive discomfort during the much talked about banquet at the Prince de Condé. It's been a long time since the king has seen or heard from the older comte de Morvalle. I wonder why that is… But never mind that now. Let's get back to our dear Isabella Marie Swan, if you will… uh…I don't believe I caught your name, sir."

"My name's Edward Cullen, comte de Morvalle, monsieur le duc, but I'd prefer you not be so familiar with me. After all, I don't think we've ever shared the same mistresses."

"Ha! Ha! I'm sure we have not." He looked dismissively at Edward. "And may I ask you, then, what you're doing here with my fiancée?"

"Isabella has no intention of marrying you, Mister Newton. And since you are so eager to know, I am on my way to meet her father and ask for her hand," Edward responded, grabbing my hand under the table and giving me his most charming smile.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible, Monsieur de Morvalle," the officer of the monarch replied in a falsely contrite tone.

"Really? And why is that, my dear lord?"

"The marriage between the marquise de Courville and myself is a settled matter. I paid the marquis very generously for his daughter to become my wife-"

"You, filthy bastard!" I exclaimed angrily before spitting in his direction.

He received my saliva on the sleeve of his shirt and pulled out his handkerchief to wipe it away.

Edward took this opportunity to comment, "I should warn you right away, monsieur d'Alembert. The marquise has the manners of a savage. Are you sure you know what you bargained for?"

I knew he was only testing the duc, otherwise I would also have spat at him as well for speaking of me this way.

"It's all thought through, monsieur le comte. Her beauty and conduct in bed will largely compensate for her flaws of character," Michael Newton continued.

"But… you can't know in advance how she will behave in your bed, sir. As for her beauty, she has a remarkable face, certainly, but what do you know of the rest of her body?"

I was red with shame now. I knew perfectly well what the king's lieutenant was going to tell Edward.

"Are you serious, comte? When a young girl is willing to pose half naked in front of a painter, you must have an inkling that she will not be shy in bed."

"Interesting, Mr. Newton," Edward said with a hushed voice, "you just answered my two questions in one single sentence. But nevertheless, I have another one to ask you, if I may."

"Of course."

"Were you on your way to pay a visit to the marquis de Courville and ask him about the fate of his daughter?"

"Indeed, I wanted to know why Isabella had not arrived in Ajaccio last week as arranged, and try to clarify the situation," Mike explained.

"The situation needs to be clarified, that much is obvious, for I, too, intend to marry the marquise," my lover repeated.

"There's no way I'll go see my parents, Edward!" I snapped. "What my father did behind my back is unspeakable and unforgivable. You have to work out a way to reason him and have him dissolve this commitment with lord Newton. I don't want anything to do with a man who considers me no more than a high-priced commodity!"

"You can scream all you want, my beauty, but whether you like it or not, you will become my wife, and soon. I paid too much for the right to possess you, and I don't intend to let some obscure provincial aristocrat change that."

"If it's only a matter of money, the comte de Morvalle will make a counter offer to my father. He's very rich, and unlike you, he loves me and doesn't have his reputation to save!" I blurted in a last attempt to make the duc de Cresson understand that he was wasting his time.

"Calm down, Bella," Edward softly told me. "It's out of the question that you accompany me to your father now. I don't want you to strangle him for having sold you outright to the man sitting at our table. Here's what's going to happen: you'll head northwest right away with your friends, your nanny, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. As for me, I'm going to sail with Jacob as planned and reach your parents' domain to inform them of what happened during the last week-"

"And what exactly happened during the past week?" the duc de Cresson cut him off.

"You'll learn it at the same time as Isabella's parents, if you really want to plead your case with them. But I shall warn you; I have several trumps in my hand. You risk losing face."

"You'll be the one to lose, Mr. Cullen," the duc persisted.

At that moment the innkeeper arrived with our food and the bottle of red wine.

"If you don't wish to go to the Saintes-Maries by your own means, duc," Edward concluded, "know that my crew and I are going to leave Marseille at midnight sharp. Our galleon is called _Master of the Universe_ and you can't miss it; it's the largest ship moored in the harbor right now. Now if you'll excuse us, our roast is cooling..."

**ooo**

Everything happened very quickly after our encounter with the duc de Cresson d'Alembert. We ate in haste and went back to meet Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, as well as Carlisle and Esme to inform them of the changes in our plan.

Edward boarded the _Master of the Universe_ with Jacob, Tanya, and all the others, while we chartered a stagecoach and left the city overland. Carlisle purchased a horse so he could ride directly north and reach Versailles as quickly as possible rather than going through the Massif Central with the rest of us. We were to wait for Edward in Nîmes no matter how long it took him to join us.

Rosalie and Emmett could have gone north with Carlisle, but my girlfriend wanted to stop in Dordogne so she could help me get settled in the manor of the Cullen de Morvalle before returning on her lands on the north side of the Massif Central. As for Alice and Jasper, they were undecided whether to follow Rosalie and Emmett and live with them in the Hale d'Essanges' castle, or move to another part of the country. Alice had come to hate her own parents for having abandoned her when she was eight, and she didn't care if she ever saw them again.

As far as I was concerned, the fact that I didn't want to accompany Edward to my parents' domain spoke volumes about my feelings for them now.

We rode relentlessly through the night on a dirt road linking Marseille to Nîmes, but we were still far from our destination the following morning. Emmett and Jasper took turns driving the coach. God, the trip seemed endless! We passed the Etang de Berre as I opened my eyes and admired the landscape through the small coach window. I couldn't wait to reach Nîmes and buy some new clothes to wear and find a place to wash myself. I felt so grimy. It had been over two days since I had bathed.

By mid-morning, we passed a small lake, and I felt an overwhelming desire to go in and refresh myself.

"Alice," I asked, "if we helped you, would you like to bathe in that little lake over there?"

"Oh, yes! It's been a while since I have been able to clean myself properly. God, I think it was on Monday," she said.

"Rosalie, can you ask Emmett to stop the horses?"

No sooner said than done. Once the coach was no longer moving, I helped Esme carry Alice out while Rosalie went to tell Emmett and Jasper that we wanted to go freshen up in the nearby body of water.

"Women!" Emmett sighed. "They can't last a couple of days without worrying about stinking."

"All right, you can go," Jasper agreed, "but try to stay in sight."

"In sight?" I repeated stupidly. "In case Rosalie wasn't clear, Jasper, we want to remove our clothes to bathe. We're going to be just behind those shrubs over there. Come on, girls. The faster we go, the sooner we can resume our journey."

A few minutes later, the four of us were cheerfully wading into the lake. We were a little farther away and out of sight of the two men waiting for us, although it probably wouldn't have bothered Rosalie if they had seen her in all her glory. Since I'd told Jasper we weren't going to take long, we resigned ourselves to leave the water almost immediately. But when we went to redress, we were surprised to find our clothes were gone. We remained motionless for several seconds in front of the bushes where we had left our clothes, not knowing quite what to do.

"If this is a joke, it's not funny, Emmett!" Rosalie called out to the comte.

I expected to hear Emmett answer with some sarcastic remark, but instead there was only silence.

The duchesse began to walk toward our escort, when suddenly two men emerged from behind the bushes. One of them was tall and of mixed race, while the other was smaller with faded blond hair hanging behind his shoulders. I cried out in surprise, as did Alice and Esme who was supporting her. Only Rosalie remained calm.

"You fucking perverts, get out of here before my bodyguard ends your miserable lives!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Are you talking about that moron, pretty face?" the smaller of the two men questioned. He looked very astute and quite dangerous.

He was pointing toward the road where Emmett & Japer lay motionless. I couldn't tell if they were dead or only unconscious. They had been dragged several feet behind the coach and lay beside two horses that were grazing peacefully. They were probably the mounts of these two ruffians.

"Laurent, help me tie up these beauties. And you, my darlings, if you try to escape, I will not hesitate to kill you, so you'd better behave."

The man with long hair pulled out a large knife from his belt, just so we grasped the seriousness of his words.

"Where would they go without their clothes, James?" the tall guy with the coffee-colored skin remarked. "They're not going to walk to Arles in the raw!"

None of us dared to protest when the two men began to tie our ankles and wrists behind our backs. With her leg immobilized in a makeshift splint, the two kidnappers quickly realized that Alice was in no condition to move by herself, so Laurent carried her to the coach over his shoulder while the guy named James forced us to make our way to the coach by hopping, since our ankles were bound. Once in front of the coach's door, the two brutes gagged us then violently pushed us inside the cab. Laurent got in with us, and James went on top to drive the horses.

James… Jane.

While I was sprawled on the floor trying to suppress my tears, Jane's words replayed in my mind: _"For your information, I don't need to dream about being penetrated; I have a lover who satisfies all my fantasies. His name is James. He's one of Aro's mercenaries…"_

Why had I never thought to ask Jasper if there was a James among the mercenaries he had killed Thursday with Emmett? According to Edward, these men were bloodthirsty lawless monsters. What were these men planning to do to us? And where the hell were they taking us?

_Oh, my Edward! How I wish you were here? Please come find me. My fate is tumbling again. Please come rescue me!_

**Huge thanks to my beta India Rose and my pre-reader Just4ALE.  
**

**Thanks to those of you who take the time to review, and a special hello to my newest reader CanYouBelieveIt.  
**

**Oh, and by the way, this was my tribute to SnowqueenIcedragon...  
**

**Until next time  
**

**Milk  
**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight, and I own my wild imagination. There is nothing else I want to say today, so on with the show. Good reading.  
**

**Chapter 44**

**Rescue**

_**Previously on The slave who wouldn't obey...**_

_James… Jane._

_While I was sprawled on the floor trying to suppress my tears, Jane's words replayed in my mind: "For your information, I don't need to dream about being penetrated; I have a lover who satisfies all my fantasies. His name is James. He's one of Aro's mercenaries…"_

_Why had I never thought to ask Jasper if there was a James among the mercenaries he had killed Thursday with Emmett? According to Edward, these men were bloodthirsty lawless monsters. What were these men planning to do to us? And where the hell were they taking us?_

_Oh, my Edward! How I wish you were here? Please come find me. My fate is tumbling again. Please come rescue me!_

**EPOV**

Michael Newton, duc de Cresson d'Alembert, arrived at the dock where the _Master of the Universe_ was moored before midnight. He could have made the short trip from Marseille to the Saintes Maries on his own, but he probably wanted to take advantage of this little journey on our ship to size me up. Unfortunately for him, I didn't give him the opportunity. I limited my contact with him to a brief exchange of courtesies and then asked Jacob to lead him on board and assign him a place to sleep.

The trip was indeed very short, and by four in the morning, our vessel was anchored in the small port of Camargue. It wouldn't linger here for long. As soon as Jacob made arrangements for his parents' care with their neighbors, he would return to take command of the galleon and set sail for Nouvelle-France.

I assumed that only Jacob and the duc de Cresson would be traveling with me to the domain of the Swan de Courville, but Tanya refused to be separated from her new lover so we reluctantly agreed to let her accompany us. We eventually acquired three mounts and Tanya settled behind Jacob, on his horse, without complaining. As for the king's lieutenant, he did his best to ignore us as he followed several yards behind. Jacob turned and yelled back to him, "I hope you can manage to find your way back on your own, monsieur le duc, for I have absolutely no intention of detouring by Marseille after seeing my parents."

The duc hollered back even louder, "My plans are not your concern but I will likely return to Marseille by horse since the road from Nîmes to Marseille passes nearby." Then he added for my benefit, "I instructed my people to shop for the marquise de Courville and purchase suitable gowns for her so I won't be ashamed to be seen with her when we board my own ship to return to Ajaccio; where the wedding will be celebrated with a week's delay. I certainly cannot be seen with her dressed in the men's attire she wore last evening."

Clearly, the king's officer was not aware of the arrangements I had made for Bella to head northwest last night rather than accompany me to see her parents. He seemed to think that I had left his "fiancée" somewhere in Marseille to await my return.

"Monsieur le duc," I started, turning in his direction. "In the unlikely event that the marquis de Courville persists in wanting to unite his daughter's destiny with yours, you should be aware that you'll need to go to Nîmes, for that's where I sent her to await me."

"I don't give a damn where I need to go to take possession of such a charming creature, monsieur le comte, just so long as she is mine. However, I must admit that I'm surprised; I wouldn't have thought you capable of abandoning such a beauty so easily. This leads me to doubt of your true feelings for her."

It was a bit much to make that sort of comment, like he was speaking of Isabella as if she were an exotic animal.

"Whereas your own feelings toward Isabella Swan are perfectly pure?" Jacob interrupted.

"Regardless, if the marquise had been under my protection, I would never have allowed her travel from Marseille to Nîmes unescorted," the aristocrat continued, ignoring Jacob's remark. "Everyone knows this road is frequented by all sorts of nefarious activity."

"Your assumptions are incorrect, monsieur d'Alembert. Isabella doesn't travel alone," I answered dryly.

I was fully aware of the dangers lurking on these roads and the risk one tasks by travelling them. I hadn't mentioned them to Bella because I didn't want to worry her more than she already was. She was understandably distraught after our encounter with Mike Newton and I tried to calm her, assuring her that our separation would be brief. If everything went as I hoped with her father, I would be in Nîmes by late afternoon. Maybe I'd even be able to catch up with the stagecoach Carlisle had chartered for the transport of the marquise and her companions.

The rest of the journey to the lands of the Swan the Courville was made in silence. The domain was located a few miles from the seashore. The sun was starting to dawn on the horizon when Jacob pointed out the small town where his parents lived. It seemed to me it was still too early to disturb them, but apparently Bella's friend didn't mind about such a detail. To his defense, the current circumstances were very unusual...

Jake got off his horse and helped Tanya down. "This is where we part ways, Edward. I'm going to introduce Tanya to my parents and then meet with the Clearwaters. You and Lord Newton should continue down this road and it will lead you straight to the marquis' castle."

He took a few steps toward me so he could speak without the king's lieutenant overhearing. I got off my horse and gave him a friendly hug. As I did so, he whispered, "Try to reason with Bella's father. I really don't want her to be forced to marry this pompous ass."

I couldn't help but smile. "And you, Jacob, try to make Tanya happy. She hasn't had an easy life so far and she deserves only happiness for the rest of her days."

I shook his hand one last time then walked over to Tanya. I took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "Farewell, Tanya. Take good care of Jacob and show him all the stuff I taught you. Then he won't want to ever leave you and you'll live a good life on the other side of the Atlantic."

The young woman took her hand back and softly brushed it on my face, as if trying to memorize my features so she wouldn't forget them when she was at the other end of the world.

"Thank you for everything, Edward. I'll never forget what you did for me... for all of us," she said, her voice filled with emotion.

She went back to her companion who was patiently waiting. I bid them farewell with a final wave as they mounted their horse again then turned and made their way down a side road toward Jacob's former home.

I turned back and saw Mike Newton becoming increasingly impatient and irritated.

"For God's sake, monsieur de Morvalle, stop wasting time with these commoners and remount your horse so that we can settle this marriage matter with the marquis," he complained in an annoying nasal voice.

"Hold, monsieur d'Alembert! There's no rush that I know of, and I personally don't want to be blamed for waking Isabella's father-"

"I don't give a fuck if I trouble Charlie Swan's sleep!" the king's officer cut me off as I swung back up on my horse. "I want to be done with this imbroglio over the beautiful marquise who should be sharing my bed by now. I was forced to delay my departure to Versailles because of this damned inconvenience, fucking hell!"

"My dear duc, Isabella will never be your wife, but if she were, it would serve you right if she took to her bed every smoothies haunting the corridors of the royal palace," I quipped. "For, between you and me, I don't believe that marrying her will make you any less flighty."

Our horses were side by side now and I could see the disdain cross the duc's face as the meaning of my words dawned on him.

"Isabella Swan will be mine, comte, but she won't have the opportunity to cheat on me because I have no intention of bringing her to Versailles or with me on any of my travels. She'll remain safely on my domain in Corte whenever my duties take me away from my lands, which happily is quite often."

"I'm very grateful to you for telling me these confidences, dear friend. Be assured that I will use them against you when I defend _my_ cause to the marquis de Courville," I said with a sweet voice.

"You, dirty little shit! If you attempt to damage my reputation, it will be yours that will suffer once I have spoken to the king!" Mike Newton snapped, abandoning all gentlemanly pretense.

"Yes, yes, I know that you are a close friend of the king," I replied calmly, "but you are mistaken, duc. I am not trying to damage your reputation. I only mean to persuade Isabella's father that you are not a good match for her."

Fortunately, I wouldn't have to endure this arrogant ass much longer, as a tall wrought iron gate came into view. We passed easily through the open gate, entering the domain of the Swan de Courville, and approached the manor.

"I will eventually find out more about you, Edward Cullen de Morvalle, and then you won't have any chance of impressing Charlie Swan. Besides, right now the only thing playing in your favor with the marquise is your good looks. So I'd be careful if I were you, a good looking face can be ruined very easily!"

"Is that a threat, sir?" I asked incredulously. "You'd be better served to watch yourself, monsieur le duc. You don't know anything about the circumstances surrounding my encounter with the marquise. However, when her father is made aware of these circumstances, I am sure that he will have no choice but to give me Isabella's hand rather than consent to this outrageous marriage to you."

"We shall see! But you will learn that our dear Isabella was promised to me from the day she was born, an agreement made years ago binding our two families," the military man concluded, stopping his horse at the main entrance.

We both dismounted and approached the massive door. Le duc raised his fist and beat on the door several times. There was no sound from within but after a few moments, the door slowly opened, and an old servant appeared.

"Yes? What do you want?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"We are here to see le marquis de Courville," the duc replied.

"Whom should I announce to monsieur le marquis so early in the morning?" the old servant inquired.

"I'm mademoiselle de Courville's fiancé," Michael Newton answered, cocky as ever.

The old man turned to me. "And you, sir?"

"I'm the marquise's fiancé as well," I retorted with my most velvety voice.

The old servant stared at us in turn, looking totally bewildered. He opened his mouth but before he could speak, another man appeared beside him. He was younger, perhaps in his mid-forties, and looked a lot like Bella. No doubt he was her father. "Go back to bed, Gontran. I'll deal with these gentlemen myself," he said in a firm tone.

The servant obeyed and disappeared inside. The marquis looked irritated at lord Newton as he addressed him immediately. "What are you doing here, duc? I thought I made myself clear after our meeting in Aix-en-Provence last month that I never wanted to see you on my domain. I made all the arrangements with your parents in private to avoid you ever setting foot on my land. Are you not satisfied with your marriage to my daughter?"

"Precisely, monsieur de Courville, I wanted to talk to you about this marriage-"

"Don't tell me you are here to complain! My daughter is a rare beauty, and in marrying her, you closed the deal of the century. You should count yourself a very fortunate man," the marquis exclaimed then paused before continuing, "But our arrangement is not complete. Jacob Black was supposed to return with my financial compensation. And yet he has not arrived. I wonder if that rascal took off with the money you entrusted to him."

The marquis' speech was very disconcerting, but he didn't seem to realize it.

"Monsieur de Courville," I interrupted to put an end to his ongoing flow of words, "the wedding never took place."

Isabella's father finally deigned to look at me. "Who gave you permission to interrupt this conversation, young man? I find your lackey very insolent, Mister d'Alembert," he continued, returning his attention to Mike, who gave me a smug smile, indicating that things were not going well for me.

"I'm not monsieur le duc's lackey," I corrected. "I'm Edward Cullen, comte de Morvalle, and I've come here today to disclose information about your daughter, and to ask you for her hand. But first, I think it would be nice if you would offer us a seat, whether it be inside or in your garden so we can all be more comfortable, since I have a very long story to tell you."

The marquis, who seemed highly irritated a few seconds before, looked very intrigued now. He motioned for us to follow him as we entered the castle. Calling it a castle was really an exaggeration given its modest dimensions, but it was the dilapidated condition of the place that surprised me the most. Maybe Isabella's father had sold his daughter in marriage because he was desperately short of funds to successfully maintain the manor. But selling her to start a new life in Versailles? It was downright disgraceful if this rumor was founded...

Walking along a narrow hallway, the marquis opened a door that led to a small library. In the center of the room, seating was arranged on a faded Oriental rug.

"This is where Isabella used to spend most of her time when she was not doing God knows what with that rascal Jacob Black," he commented while sitting on a couch.

Mike and I sat in chairs facing him as he continued. "It's one of the reasons why I've wanted to expedite the marriage. I feared something irreparable might happen between my daughter and this stable boy. Can you imagine the scandal that would have tarnished the Swan de Courville name if that rustic had ruined her?"

I wanted to tell the marquis that the rustic in question was not the one he need be concerned about, but I had to be diplomatic if I wanted to win his esteem, which promised to be no easy task.

Charlie Swan looked at the both of us as if he was expecting an answer to his question. When one didn't come, he continued, addressing Lord Newton. "If I get this right, duc, something happened that prevented the marriage from taking place?"

Lord Newton coughed to clear his throat and replied, "That's correct, monsieur de Courville, and that's why I was compelled to trouble you so early this morning. You see, Isabella didn't show up in Ajaccio as planned, Friday of the week before last. At first I thought her ship had been delayed because of some unforeseen event during the trip, but after three days of waiting for her in vain, I considered the possibility that something was amiss and I began to search for her myself. It was in Marseille that I was astonished to find my bride in a grimy tavern unworthy of a young noble woman seated with monsieur le comte de Morvalle here. But I was even more amazed to learn that this young greenhorn also intends to marry your daughter."

The pretentious aristocrat was calling me a greenhorn, just to provoke me so I would lose my temper. He obviously misjudged my ability to recognize his little game.

The marquis then turned to me. "This situation requires some clarification, monsieur le comte. How is it that my daughter was with you in Marseille rather than being in Corsica with the duc? Do not tell me that she took advantage of the journey to escape her obligations and meet with you in secret?"

This man was exasperating with his ridiculous presumptions. And if he kept going like this, I'd be here until midnight and Bella would worry what became of me. I decided to have a little fun with the marquis to make his own coin.

"Christ, sir, do you realize what you are implying about your daughter and her virtue? First you insinuated that she was engaging in licentious activities with one of your servants, and now with me. How well do you even know your own child to speak ill of her as if she were a common whore? Doesn't she deserve more respect from you? Oh, that's right, I forgot you were planning to marry her off to a man who spends all his spare time in the bed of our beloved sovereign's former conquests. That tells me all I need to know about the consideration you have for your daughter!"

The marquise's father turned crimson, but he still replied with a quiet tone. "Enough. Just tell me what Isabella was doing in Marseille. I have no desire of spending my whole day listening to you denigrate and question my intentions."

I let out a deep sigh, preparing for my next revelation.

"All right, I came here today to explain why Isabella never reached her destination. You see, the caravel she had boarded with her entourage was caught in a terrible storm. The ship was wrecked on the coast, somewhere between France and Italy, on the hostile lands belonging to the Volturi. All the passengers onboard died except for the marquise and those accompanying her to her wedding."

The duc de Cresson frowned.

"This is only a partial explanation of the current situation," he replied. "If Isabella was unharmed in the wreck, she could have freighted another vessel to continue her journey to Corsica."

"I don't think you heard what I just said, Mister Newton," I retorted with some condescension. "It is true that the marquise was unscathed from the wreck, but she was on the domain of the Volturi. Have you ever heard of these people?"

I hoped that he didn't know what those bastards were doing. If he did, it was possible that the king had sanctioned their activities and Carlisle's trip to Versailles would be a complete waste of time. Holy shit! Why on earth had my father felt compassion for those three tyrants? I should have refused to release them from their constraints and move them to the bed, for their comfort, before re-fettering their wrists and ankles. I should have cut their throats while they slept, but that would have made me a monster just like them. I mentally winced as I remembered how I barely avoided getting Aro's shit on me while maneuvering to carry him to the huge bed.

"Should I have heard of them?" the king's military adviser asked. He was raising his left eyebrow in confusion. This was a relief for me and I must have smiled unknowingly. "Did I say something funny, Mister Cullen? You look amused."

If he knew what I had been thinking, he certainly would not have found it humorous.

"Not at all, monsieur d'Alembert. It's just that your answer is a huge relief to hear. If you had known the Volturi, you'd have to be held accountable given that the king's army is supposed to protect the people of France from any threats, whether it be within its borders or beyond them. You see, the Volturi are lawless criminals who have been acting with impunity for over twenty years-"

"That's impossible!" the duc scoffed. "No individual can defy the laws for that long without incurring the consequences."

"That's what I'm trying to explain if you'd let me finish," I patiently replied. "The three Volturi brothers have not incurred the justice of the king because he is not aware of their existence. These men live in an enclave between France and Italy. Anyone unfortunate enough to venture onto their lands systematically becomes their slaves, except for the inhabitants of Volterra, the city where their citadel is located. In addition, the Volturi have emissaries outside their borders that spread false rumors about their domain in order to lure the naïve travelers and then trap them."

The marquis had been silently listening to my story with interest. He finally asked, "If this place is so secret, how is it that you know of its existence?"

I let out another deep sigh. "Monsieur de Courville, I didn't meet your daughter in Marseille; I met her in Volterra, where she was brought captive with her companions to become the slave of the Volturi."

Both men's eyes widened in surprise. The marquis looked slightly ill but the duc seemed merely curious.

"So you were among the slaves of those unscrupulous men?" the king's lieutenant questioned.

"No, I was one of their few employees, along with my father and brother," I corrected.

"What was your job?" Bella's father cautiously inquired.

I didn't intend to lie to them, but I wasn't going to disclose everything either.

"My father, Carlisle Cullen de Morvalle, was the Volturi's private physician. As for my brother and myself, we were in charge of the well-being of the slaves of the harem."

It wasn't so far from the truth...

"The Volturi had a harem? My God, are you insinuating that Isabella had become some sort of concubine or sex slave?" Mike questioned, suddenly horrified.

"I'm afraid that is exactly what I'm saying. Did I not mention earlier that the Volturi brothers live a life of debauchery?" I answered, finding the king's officer's reaction somewhat satisfying.

If he asked for specifics regarding Bella, I'd tell him that she'd lost her innocence in the hands of the three lords of Volterra, which was true, in a sense.

"But they allowed you to leave their domain with my daughter nonetheless. Which proves that being part of the aristocracy still wields influence," the marquis commented with a satisfied expression.

Ha! Ha! This man represented everything I loathed in the people of my class: he was imbued with himself, seemed to think that everything was due him because of his rank, and believed that commoners were all a bunch of dishonest and disloyal malcontents.

"The Volturi don't give a damn about aristocracy," I said bluntly. "I had to take drastic measures and trigger a massive revolt among the slaves in order to leave their domain with Bella."

"And thanks to you, Isabella didn't have to submit to these depraved devils," our host stated, complacent.

He still didn't understand. I sighed again and steeled myself for what I had to say next.

"When I told you that the Volturi brothers are criminals, perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough, monsieur de Courville. These men take pleasure in beating and raping women. If my brother and I had not been there to curb their unhealthy impulses, they would have taken advantage of their positions of domination to experiment on their sex slaves in unspeakable ways. It was only after witnessing the physical abuse your daughter suffered under their yoke that I orchestrated a rebellion to free her and all the slaves of Volterra."

Upon hearing my last tirade, the marquis buried his face in his hand, visibly overwhelmed, while the duc inquired further, "In your opinion, comte, is she still a virgin?"

I tried to stay impassive, though I was gloating internally. If Mike Newton was the kind of man who wanted to marry a little, innocent quail to ensure he was the only one to have her and tame her to his liking, then I was almost certain to win the hand of the marquise.

"Are you seriously asking me if she's still pure after spending a week in a palace of depravity where even the eunuchs are taking liberties with the slaves they are grooming? Are you fucking kidding me? And why would you care anyway? If you love her as you claim, you will erase this unfortunate episode from your mind and pretend it never happened!"

"Why, monsieur de Morvalle, on the contrary, I do mind about what happened to her there. Imagine if one of those three monsters got her pregnant, how would I look, huh?" the duc argued.

"Do you mean that if my daughter was deflowered against her will while in Volterra you'll refuse to marry her, monsieur d'Alembert?" Bella's father asked.

The situation was completely surreal. I just told those men that the marquise de Courville had been mistreated and probably raped by three brutes, and instead of trying to move heaven and earth to punish the men responsible, all that mattered to them was whether Isabella was still virgin. Not a word of pity for the young girl after what she had endured during her captivity. I would have thrown up had my stomach not been empty.

"Gentlemen, in the light of what I have just told you, don't you think it's time for the king to send his troops into Volterra to apprehend Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi so they can be tried for the crimes they have committed over these past years? Or maybe you think the suffering of the few hundreds of people who were exploited by the Volturi over a period of twenty-five years is not worth the trouble? Regardless, my father will see to it that the king is informed of these atrocities as soon as possible. As for you, monsieur de Courville, my greatest wish is to marry your daughter. I love and adore Isabella and she returns my affection wholeheartedly. She will never consent to marry the duc de Cresson d'Alembert."

"Oh, but this new revelation changes everything. I could never consider marrying her now," the military man replied insolently. "Not after she was taken by those three men and corrupted. She might even have been exposed to some heinous disease while she was with them."

"With all the women that you've had, monsieur le duc, you're not exactly in a position to judge anyone. I've heard that you have episodes of the clap on a regular basis."

The marquis de Courville cast a disgusted look toward lord Newton.

"Even if you were still willing to marry my daughter, I would now refuse you her hand. And yet as God is my witness I really do need the money this union would have provided me."

"To try your luck at Versailles?" I asked.

The noble man stared at me as if I had insulted him. "You're mistaken, young man. It's true that I've often thought that our life might be better in the entourage of the king, but my wife would never leave the Camargue. No, the money was to be used for the much needed restoration of this manor. I wanted this place to be more welcoming for Isabella when she returned to visit us."

The marquis' motives were far less questionable than I had originally thought. Suddenly, Charlie Swan no longer appeared so disagreeable.

"I'd advise you to discuss your plans with your daughter, monsieur de Courville. At the moment she's convinced that you sent her to Corsica to get rid of her, and she's terribly resentful. That's why she didn't accompany me here this morning. She waits for me in Nîmes with her nanny and friends. However, there is a way you could redeem yourself in her eyes," I said.

Isabella's father frowned. "I didn't know my daughter was nurturing such ill feelings toward me, but I certainly don't want to stay on bad terms with her. What can I do to prove to her that her mother and I only wish for her to be happy?"

I answered with a grin, "It's obvious that your daughter would never be happy as the wife of the ducd'Alembert. Allow me the honor of her hand, and I swear I'll bring her all the happiness that you wish for her. By consenting to our marriage, she will realize that you only want the best for her, and that you respect her decision to spend her life with the man of her choice. Moreover, if you consent that I may marry Isabella, I'm willing to give you twice as much money as you were expecting from the duc here as a financial compensation."

"This is quite a large sum of money we're talking about here, comte."

"The marquise's happiness is priceless to me, sir, and it so happens that I have amassed a fortune as an employee of the Volturi for the past five years. But I have no need of that money earned working for such despicable people, so I will gladly give it to you."

I had been carrying a huge leather bag since leaving Volterra. Inside were several smaller pouches filled with thin gold bullions, the legendary gold that the Volturi used to buy the silence of their employees. I retrieved three pouches from the bag and I handed them to the marquis. He emptied their contents and soon a small mound of yellow platelets stood glistening before the gentleman.

"Very well," he consented. "I grant you the hand of my only daughter."

**ooo**

After concluding the matter of marriage with my future father in law, I left his domain without further ado, not even bothering to speak to the king's lieutenant, who had lost much of his arrogance in light of the new situation. He would no doubt slink back to his home in Corsica and count himself lucky for narrowly escaping a tainted marriage. But I had only one thing in mind: to return to Bella as swiftly as possible and share with her the good news.

The wedding would not take place before my father returned, and I didn't know how long it would take for him to travel to Versailles and then back in Dordogne. I had invited the marquis and his wife to visit our lands in Périgord so they could attend the wedding and see where their daughter and I would live a peaceful existence filled with the small pleasures of daily life. I was glad Bella's companions were still with her so they could support her and stand as her attendants at the wedding. It was fortunate that our manor was large enough to accommodate so many visitors as we prepare our nuptial festivities.

There was a cross road at the edge of the marquis de Courville's domain, and Jacob had explained that if I took the narrow path north-east, I would quickly end up on the main road leading to Nîmes via Arles. My visit with Charlie Swan didn't last long, but it was past nine o'clock when I rode my horse on the barely visible trail. Maybe Jacob and I didn't have the same notion of time, for it took me over an hour to reach the famous old Roman road. True, I knew this road was known to be infested with thieves and other dangerous ruffians. I would have been concerned for Bella's welfare traveling along it if I didn't know that she and her friends were well protected by Jasper and Emmett.

I followed the deserted Roman road for about fifteen minutes when a small lake came into view. It wasn't the Étang de Berre, for I was too far from Marseille, and besides, the body of water I was approaching was small in comparison. What caught my attention were the two saddled horses grazing on the roadside while their riders were nowhere to be seen. However, as I approached closer, I made out two figures lying face down by the roadside, half hidden in the wild grass. Fucking shit, what the hell had happened here?

I got off my mount and went to have a closer look. Once I was near the two motionless bodies, I was stunned to see that it was Jasper and my brother. I rushed over to them to see if they were still alive. I had no difficulty turning Jasper over, but I couldn't budge Emmett. I put a finger to his neck to check for a pulse. Thank God I could feel one; he was only unconscious. I hoped for the same with Jasper. After feeling his pulse and insuring he was only stunned, I tried to wake him by vigorously slapping his cheeks. Hopefully I would have more success with him than I previously had with Isabella after the torture she had suffered. And the last thing I needed was for him to have more problems with his memory; that would be very troublesome.

"Jasper! Wake up!" I shouted at him as I shook him roughly.

After a few moments, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around but he didn't seem to be confused. He ran a hand behind his head. "Holy shit, I'm going to have another bump!" he groaned then weakly tried to get up. "Can you help me sit, Edward?"

I helped support him as he sat up. I was relieved that he recognized me so his memory was not impaired, unlike when he'd came out of his coma. Back then he'd called me Edward only because he had heard Carlisle addressing me in the next room.

"What the hell are you doing here, Edward? I didn't expect to see you before reaching Nîmes," he said after a moment.

He didn't seem to grasp the gravity of the situation.

"Well, it's fortunate that I came along when I did, Jazz. If I had taken another road, I would have missed you entirely and God knows how long you would have remained unconscious," I replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Help me with Emmett," I solicited his help in trying to wake my brother.

"What the hell happened? Where is Bella? Where are the girls?"

While we struggled to move my brother, Jasper explained the events that had transpired since I left their company. "We drove all night and I must confess that I was getting tired and anxious to take a break once in Arles. But when we passed this little lake, Rosalie asked us to stop the stagecoach because Bella wished to go for a dip to refresh herself-"

"And you agreed to her request?" I cut him off, in disbelief, slapping Emmett's face perhaps a bit harder than necessary.

My brother started mumbling nonsense. "Leave me alone, Rebecca. You're fourteen. You're just a kid..."

"What were we supposed to do, Edward?" Jasper continued. "Bella was adamant and her companions agreed so the four of them went bathing. We lost sight of them for a few minutes while they were swimming behind the grove over there. That's the last thing I remember clearly. After that, I must have been knocked out because everything went black."

"You mean you didn't see your attackers and you don't know what happened to the marquise and her friends?" I pressed.

"No. I'm afraid I never saw or heard the men who attacked us, but those are probably their mounts," Jasper said, pointing to the two horses grazing on the roadside. "I stopped the stagecoach farther down on the road. The villains who assaulted us were probably hidden in the ditch on the other side so they could strike us from behind. If only I had not been so tired..."

"...What are you doing, Rachel? Go back to your parents and stop bothering me..." My brother lamented.

"Wait a minute, Jazz. I think I know how to bring Emmett around and stop his ramblings."

I had noticed that the saddle on one of the horses was equipped with all kind of accessories, one of which was a tin cup. I took it and went to the lake to fill it, then threw the water at my brother's face. He swiftly sprang to his feet and looked around.

"Where am I? What the fuck happened?" he asked, wiping his face with his shirt's sleeve before resting his eyes on Jasper and me.

"You don't remember, Emmett?" Jasper asked in return. "We were sitting here in the grass. You said you wanted to surprise the girls in their birthday suits, when I told you that if you took one step in their direction I was gonna cut off your balls. You got up, and I heard you utter a sinister growl, just before I received a blow to the back of my head that sent me to limbo."

"Huh? Someone managed to catch us off guard and knock us out? How is that possible? And where are our beloved girls now?" my brother inquired, still perplexed as he looked about.

The tragic aspect of the current situation seemed to be lost on him as well.

So I answered him. "Since the carriage is missing, I assume that your attackers have taken Bella and the girls. The question is: where did they take them?"

But Jasper frowned dubiously. "How do you know those bandits are with them? Maybe they simply wanted to steal our means of transportation and they just knocked them out as they did us..."

"Well, the girls are not near the lake, otherwise I would have seen them just now when I filled the cup," I replied categorically.

"Well since those scumbags didn't kill us, they must still have some semblance of humanity," Emmett added hopefully.

Unfortunately, this also meant that since these brutes left with the four defenseless women, their intentions were likely to abuse them.

"At least we can be fairly certain that there are only two of them since they left only two horses behind. Assuming they continued along this road to Arles, we might catch up to them using their horses and riding them hard."

"Let's see if the coach left any tracks in the gravel," Jasper suggested.

The three of us mounted our horses and went a hundred yards down the road to where Jasper had stopped the carriage. The wheels had left a furrow, indicating that the coach had continued its journey toward Arles.

"When did you stop so the girls could go to the lake?" I asked my two companions as I squinted at the sun in the morning sky.

If they told me they had stopped here at dawn, our chances of catching them would be slim.

"Well, the sun hasn't moved much in the sky," Jasper observed, "so I'd say that it has been maybe half an hour or so."

I was relieved to hear this bit of information. The stagecoach wasn't designed for speed; therefore it couldn't be too far ahead of us.

"Then there's no time to waste," I replied. "Let's chase down these rotten bastards and rescue our women. "

And with that, I kicked my horse's sides. She immediately broke into a gallop and the other two horses quickly followed. I made a solemn pledge that the men who dared to take Bella and her friends were going to bitterly regret their actions when I had them in front of me.

**ooooo**

**BPOV**

_Oh, my Edward! How I wish you were here? Please come find me. My fate is tumbling again. Please come rescue me!_

I silently pleaded, hoping that somehow Edward would find us. Once he reached Nîmes and saw that we were not there, surely he would retrace our route in an attempt to find us. That was the only hope I could cling to at this point.

When the stagecoach started to move again, I tried unsuccessfully to sit upright on the floor. I could bend my legs, but my arms tied in my back prevented me from pushing myself up. My movements were also restricted because my nanny and Alice were laying wedged against me. I felt extremely vulnerable as I was stark naked and couldn't escape the lusty gaze of the man called Laurent. Rosalie was the only one who'd managed to twist and squirm enough so as to be able to straighten and sit on the unoccupied bench. Our kidnapper was comfortably settled on the opposite side of her, watching us all while twiddling a small pocketknife, both to taunt and to threaten us. I wanted to throw the worst insults at him but my gag stifled any cries of indignation.

"What a nice view you're offering me here, ladies," he said after a while. "I've got the feeling that soon we're going to all be very good friends. Very good friends, indeed. There's a wooded area not far from here. It will be a perfect place for a bit of privacy. Then again even if you were to scream, my pretty ones, no one will hear you with those gags," he laughed

What was implied by his words gave me goose bumps and I felt my nipples harden in response to my fear.

"Oh, look! You're aroused by what I'm telling you, aren't you, naughty girl?" he questioned, seeing my body betray me in the most shameful way. "You must be a little lustful creature. This won't disappoint James, quite the contrary, especially now that he can no longer play with the Volturi's heiress."

So I was right; the repugnant man driving the coach was indeed the same James Jane had mentioned two days ago. Maybe he and Laurent were already far away from the Volturi's domain when Emmett and Jasper had hunt down and killed all the mercenaries. How else to explain how they had escaped the vengeance of the two vigilantes? And what about them? Had Emmett and Jasper been killed because of my whim to bathe in the lake, or had they only been stunned? I had to try to stay hopeful.

I didn't have time to muse further as the vehicle suddenly stopped. The door of the coach flew open and the terrifying face of James appeared in the frame. His expression became even more menacing when he saw that Rosalie was cozily seated on the bench.

"Fucking hell, Laurent! Why's this bitch sitting up there? Didn't you stop and think that she could have easily disarmed you from that position by kicking you in the balls! Help me get her down and take her to the woods."

Ignoring the rest of us, despite the fact that we were in their way, Laurent stood and grabbed the duchesse under her arms while James lifted her feet and stepped back to exit the coach. Rosalie looked like she was about to explode with rage as she disappeared from my sight. I worried what they planned to do with her. Were they going to abuse her before coming back for the rest of us?

But they soon returned and carried each of us into the woods, in a similar fashion. I was the last to be moved, and Laurent took the opportunity to fondle my breasts as he carried me. I screamed into my gag. I felt tears running down my cheeks, but they were tears of rage. I had to remain courageous regardless what fate awaited me. Courageous and stoic, if possible.

_There you go again, Bella, thinking you're the heroine of an adventure novel. When will you finally realize that your situation is hopeless?_

No, I can't allow myself to be discouraged. As my captors dropped me at the foot of a tree, next to my companions, I started to imagine what Edward would do to them once he found us.

"Which one do we start with, James?" Laurent asked with excitement.

His anticipation excited him as I could see his erection through his pants.

"I'm dying to screw the brunette covered with scars, but you have any of the others you want. Just don't damage them much. I intend to have my way with each of them once we reach our destination. After all, it's not every day that we come across such beauties so easy for the taking. I wonder what the fuck they were doing in company of the Volturi's slave trainer and tormentor. Did you know that I lost my job in the harem because of that bastard Whitlock? He'd told the Volturi that I spent most of my time raping their sex slaves. Fucking shit! And what about them? What do they think they're doing to their slaves? Love making? Ha!"

Laurent just shrugged. "That's all in the past, James. Now we can rape all the bitches we want."

"Yeah, and speaking of bitches, it's time for some action."

I cowered as James stepped towards me. He suddenly stopped and had an odd look, as if he no longer saw me. It was then that I noticed an arrow sticking out of his chest just before he collapsed at my feet. Laurent had barely opened his mouth in surprise before he was also pierced by an arrow and fell next to his accomplice.

The girls were screaming into their gags as fear ran through me. I was sure we were to be the next victims of whoever had just killed our aggressors. As I watched the tall mixed-race man let out what seemed to be his last breath, the world spun and blackness enveloped me.

**ooo**

"Bella, please wake up. I cannot do here what I did last time you fainted. There are too many witnesses..."

I recognized Edward's velvety voice. Only we understood the meaning of his words. I must have smiled, because another voice said, "I think she can hear you, Edward. She just smiled."

It was Jasper. I opened my eyes, and I felt a strange sense of déjà vu. The tall blond man was leaning over me like the day he had 'rescued' me on the beach, exactly one week ago. "She seems to be cold," he went on. "I don't know if those blankets that you found in the coach are warm enough."

At least I wasn't still naked. And my ties were gone.

"They will have to do for now. We never recovered the girls' clothing," Edward replied, resting his warm hand on my cheek. "Say something, love. Your eyes are quite lovely, but I miss the sound of your voice so very much."

I was thirsty and wasn't sure I could actually speak after having screamed for so long into my gag.

"Give her something to drink, Edward. That's the first thing Alice asked for when I removed her gag."

Edward helped me sit and handed me a flask of water. I drank a few sips before asking hesitantly, "What happened? Where are the others? How did you find us? I was so afraid that Jasper and Emmett were dead."

Edward smiled at me gently. "Your companions and Emmett are safe and waiting by the stagecoach, sweetheart. We are only a mile or two from Arles. We'll stop there to buy you some new clothes. This cloak is all I could find for now. I'm sorry."

Why was he concerned about such details? All that mattered to me was that we were reunited.

"You don't have to apologize, Edward. The important thing is that we are safe and you are here. How did you find us? And which one of you is the skilled archer that took down our captors?" I questioned.

"How do you think we managed to eliminate the mercenaries, Bella? Emmett and I are elite archers, so to speak," Jasper explained proudly as he stood up. "It was quite fortunate that we found bows and quivers full of arrows on the saddles of the horses abandoned by those two scoundrels."

"And to answer your other question, darling," Edward continued, "After talking to your father, I wanted to catch up with your carriage. That's when I found Jasper and Emmett unconscious on the roadside. Once they were revived, we followed the tracks left by the coach."

"Well, you found us just in time, before they could… Are they... are they dead?" I asked.

"An arrow through the heart is very lethal, Bella," Edward smiled. "But if you ask me, those wretches deserved a far more brutal death, even if only for having the intention to rape you."

Edward helped me up and we followed Jasper out of the woods where the others were waiting. Alice and Esme were already settled in the coach, while Emmett and Rosalie were passionately kissing nearby.

"I'll drive the coach to Arles; Emmett and Jasper will follow behind along with the additional horse," Edward said.

The fact that he didn't say anything about his meeting with my father wasn't reassuring. It even seemed as though he was trying to avoid the topic all together.

"Edward, back in the woods, you said you wanted to catch up with our coach rather than traveling straight to Nîmes."

"Indeed, that was my plan," he replied, opening the door so I could get in and join the comtesse de Marillac and my nanny.

But I didn't move. I needed answers, reassurance, that only Edward could provide.

"When are we going to leave?" the comtesse said impatiently.

"Give me a minute, Alice," I responded, annoyed with the interruption before returning my attention to my beloved. "Why... why were you so eager to join us?" I stammered nervously.

I really had no reason to be nervous about Edward's meeting my father because my parents could never force me to marry the duc de Cresson. Not now that I had met Edward. I was going to become the wife of the comte de Morvalle, whether or not they approved of this union. My beloved's face lit up when he understood what I was thinking.

"Bella, honey, I was anxious to see you again because I had good news to tell you," he said with a bright smile.

"Do you mean that..." I was unable to finish my sentence.

"Yes, love. Your father gave me your hand. You're officially my fiancée!"

I threw myself into Edward's arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew his face toward mine, then pressed my lips against his.

To hell with the others. They could just wait...

**I want to thank India Rose and Lizzard43. You know why.  
**

**See you next time for the epilogue.  
**

**Milk  
**

**p.s. in case some of you are reading _Save the frog, _know that a new chapter is on its way...  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: this is the last time I need to remind you that all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and that I only own a very wild imagination. I guess I can also add that I have a lot of patience and perseverance as it took me 13 months to write this story first in French, and then 26 months to translate it in English, all the while knowing it was only for a handful of followers, constant in number from the beginning, but never the same, except for a few readers who have been there from the start and which I want to thank because if it weren't for you, my dear, I would probably have abandoned the task before the end:**

**Erika Shoval, my no.1 fan, who has read everything that I've written ever since I entered the universe of fan fiction, and who knows first hand what I'm worth as an author and as a translator.  
**

**Just4ALE, my dearest beta who I came to know thanks to the story MotU, better known as Fifty Shades of Grey nowadays, and who told me to have faith in what I do. She gave me the hope that someday I may become a published author myself.  
**

**Purradox, pnkats, and more recently Lizzard43, CanYouBelieveIt and twilightobsession, who helped me keep my spirits high when I thought everyone had left the ship.  
**

**I don't know what happened to any of the other readers I may have had at some point, because if you don't review when I post, there is no way for me to know you're still with me. Sad, but true.  
**

**As you're about to read the epilogue, you will see that I wrote it from the point of view of a third-person narrator. Well, it is no coincidence. I wanted this chapter to be a tribute to my friend Sebastien Robichaud, and I hope you will enjoy it. Good reading.  
**

**Chapter 45**

**Epilogue**

_**One month later...**_

The _Master of the Universe_ was gently swaying over the Atlantic Ocean on a chilly morning in October as it continued its course toward the New World. Tanya was now so used to its constant motion on the water that it no longer bothered her. Jacob had taken control of the galleon as soon as they left Marseille, and as the captain's girlfriend, Aro's former favorite resided in the largest cabin on the ship with him.

It was hard to believe they were onboard a vessel in the huge room, which served as a lounge as well as a dining room and bedroom. It was located under the deck, right in the center of the ship. The interior was lit by a skylight that breached the deck, however, none of the crew could see into the captain's cabin through the transparent surface, since the skylight's glass was frosted and two inches thick.

If they had been able to see what transpired in the privacy of the captain's quarters, they would have likely gotten an eyeful once the _Master of the Universe_ had passed through the Strait of Gibraltar. Indeed, as soon as Jacob relinquished the helm to Garrett, his second in command, he returned to his beautiful Russian girl and gave orders not to be disturbed unless there was an emergency. He spent hours making love to Tanya. Her experience and confidence brought him such pleasure as she did things to him he had never before imagined possible. If she had no problem taking initiative, it was due to the context in which she had lived the past twelve years of her life, and also because she was eight years his senior.

That morning Jacob just wanted some peace and quiet when he returned to his cabin. He had been awake all night because the ocean was turbulent and he wanted to oversee the crew personally to avoid any mishaps, which might endanger the ship. Jacob was exhausted when he entered his quarters, but seeing Tanya wide awake and eyeing him seductively, he knew instantly that he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. He didn't mind, however, for when the former sex slave stared at him like that, it meant she wanted to have her way with him, and so he became her willing prey.

"I missed you last night, Jake," she said with a pout. "I hate when you have to be on deck for so long."

Jacob removed his boots and belt and joined her in the huge bed. He pulled the quilt down and saw that his lover was naked under the covers. The sight of her curvaceous body, her generous breasts and hardened nipples, and her parted legs revealing herself to him, caused his body to respond immediately.

"I may combust just looking at you, my little succubus!" he gently teased her, starting to untie his shirt.

Tanya sat up and jumped on him in an almost feline motion. "I can't have you fall asleep so soon. Come, let me take care of you and ... you can sleep later," she said with a smirk.

She didn't give him time to reply before she began to undress him herself. She dragged on the cords of his shirt, and each time she untied one, she threw her breasts forward in a provocative manner. When she reached the last cord, Jacob could take it no longer. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them high over her head, then dove forward and hungrily sucked on her right breast. The young woman responded with a moan of pleasure.

Jacob slowly glided his free hand between her breasts and down her stomach until he reached her mound covered with a red down. It had been more than a month since Tanya had been waxed by the eunuchs of the harem, but Jacob couldn't care less for there was nothing lovelier to him than a natural woman. She was sitting on her heels with her thighs spread exposing herself to the young man. He slipped two fingers inside and began pumping slowly while keeping his thumb pressed on her clitoris.

"Oh, Jake…Yes, please keep going. I won't last long," she breathed against his neck.

Jacob wanted to kiss her mouth, but he knew that she loved the attention he gave to her breasts. He was glad that Tanya was about to cum, for he was struggling to contain his arousal as he watched her flush from her own. He released her wrists and she obediently kept them behind her back as he began to massage her right breast and to suck on her left breast now. He felt Tanya's walls tighten around his fingers as he increased their rhythmic pace. Suddenly, she arched her back and threw her head back.

"Oh yes, oh yes, ooohhh!" She screamed before falling on her lover who released her breasts to kiss her passionately, smothering her last cries of pleasure with his mouth.

After a moment, Tanya ended their kiss and pushed Jacob back on the quilt. She finished untying his shirt and quickly removed it. She then undid his trousers, freeing his engorged shaft, and was about to drag his pants down his legs when Jacob stopped her.

"No time for that, Tanya. I'm about to explode," he panted.

Without wasting a second, the former Volturi slave positioned herself between her lover's legs then grabbed his cock and completely engulfed him in her mouth. The ease with which she did it would never cease to amaze Jacob. None of his former conquests had ever succeeded to swallow him whole, given the significant thickness and length of his manhood. But Tanya had not hidden anything about her training as a sex slave, and though he knew it was Edward who had taught her how to please a man orally, he couldn't resent it since he was now reaping the benefits of her training.

As soon as the young woman started to suck his dick, using her lips, her teeth and her tongue, he knew that she wouldn't have to work hard to make him climax. He felt her skilled hands caress his testicles and the sensitive area just below, and he forcefully gripped the covers. Good God, this girl was a sex sorceress, there were no other words to describe her. After only a few moments, he couldn't hold on any longer and erupted. He felt his beloved swallow his cum as he released jerkily in her mouth while he clenched his teeth to suppress his own groans of pleasure, which would probably have been heard by everyone sleeping in the nearby cabins.

Jacob opened his eyes and saw Tanya closing the distance to nestle in the hollow of his shoulder. She whispered in his ear, "You can sleep now. You totally deserve it."

Just as they settled peacefully in each other's arms, someone knocked frantically at the cabin door and Jacob recognized Garrett's voice. "Captain Black, the Cap Breton Island is in sight!"

Tanya started giggling. "At last! We can all walk on solid ground again. Kate will be so relieved. No more seasickness. Maybe now she'll be well enough to confess to your second in command that she's in love with him!"

**ooooo**

Bella wasn't feeling well of late. She seemed to be always somnolent and suffered from frequent headaches. But she wasn't a wimp, and she tried to convince herself that her ailments were merely due to the stress of preparing for her wedding, which was to take place the next day.

It had only been three weeks since they had arrived at the domain of the Cullen de Morvalle after the landlords' ten year absence. Carlisle had not returned from Versailles yet but was expected soon so he could attend the wedding. In his absence, Esme had taken charge of managing the estate. She hadn't had time to hire a staff yet to help her. First she wanted a thorough cleaning of the entire premises. It had been time consuming and demanded a lot of work; everyone had contributed except for Alice who could only sit and give orders to the others.

Even though it was the end of October, it was still quite warm and sunny outside, making the inside of the manor a little suffocating. Esme had sent Bella to the cellar of the castle to fetch the bottles of wine that were to accompany the meal she was preparing for the wedding. The cellar remained fairly cool and provided Bella with a welcomed respite from the ambient heat. She had brought a basket to help with the transport of the bottles to the kitchen, but it was clear that she'd be forced to make several trips to carry the thirty bottles or so that her nanny planned to open during the wedding festivities. All the people from Monbazillac had been invited to the feast following the ceremony, and that's why Esme insisted that the wine flow freely, as it was the only thing they had in large amounts in the castle right now.

Bella wasn't happy that she had to haul so many bottles by herself. She should have accepted their invitation to go picnic with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett rather than staying alone in the castle with Esme. Edward had gone to town to get supplies before she woke up – she was no longer able to wake up early in the morning – and she couldn't wait for him to be back. The craving she had for him was almost sickly, she thought while filling the basket with bottles of red wine, dutifully obeying her nanny's requests.

Bella filled her basket with six bottles of red wine then rose and turned swiftly to take them upstairs to the kitchen. Suddenly she felt the stone walls of the cellar close in around her while she felt the ground slip from under her feet. She sank into an abyss of darkness.

**oo**

Edward returned to the castle early in the afternoon. The cart he was driving was filled with the provisions Esme had asked him to purchase for her: apples, pears, plums, nectarines, sweet potatoes, shallots, onions, beans, parsnips, flour, sugar, and honey. When they had arrived on the property three weeks earlier, Emmett had fortunately acquired two cows and several chickens to provide them with milk and eggs. Edward was looking forward to starting a kitchen garden in April, but that was still far off. He fondly recalled when his mother, Elizabeth, was busy in the garden, from the early planting to the final harvest. The radishes that she picked in May were always for him, and she cooked them with butter and served them with a delicious stew of pig's feet.

Edward knew that his mother was in his thoughts right now because he wished that she was still alive to see how happy he was and witness his marriage to the beautiful marquise de Courville, the love of his life.

He knew that Isabella had not been feeling well lately, but he wasn't overly concerned since she was still well enough to seek his caresses night after night – and sometimes even during the day – since their arrival in Dordogne.

"Esme, have you seen Bella after I left this morning?" he asked his father's companion as he laid a crate of provisions on the huge worktable in the middle of the kitchen.

"Well, I sent her to the cellar to fetch the wine, but it's been a while. She should have returned with the first bottles by now."

Seeing concern on the face of the young man, Esme started to feel guilty for having charged Bella with the task of fetching the wine by herself. She could have waited for the others to return and suggest that they all work together to retrieve the damn wine. But it was out of habit that she'd asked her charge to help with the preparations for the wedding. At the Swan de Courville's castle, Isabella spent a lot of time in the kitchen helping Esme prepare meals, even though it wasn't what her parents expected of her.

"No matter. She probably got distracted and decided to take care of the wine later," Edward said as he quickly left the kitchen.

Esme sighed. Dear Edward, try as he might to appear impassive at all times, it was just impossible when it came to Bella. She wondered if she should tell him about her suspicions, but no, it wasn't for her to reveal such intimate details to a man. Besides, she really had no evidence to confirm her assumptions, only vague clues.

Leaving the kitchen, Edward rushed down the long corridor to the door accessing the wine cellar. It was a dark, cool and humid place that strangely reminded him of the foundations of the Volturi's fortress. Perhaps Bella had had the same thoughts and it had repelled her, although he strongly doubted it, for she was a young woman who, by her own admission, had no problem overcoming such traumatic experiences. He proceeded downstairs with an ominous feeling tightening his chest.

"Bella, are you there?" he asked, trying to remain calm. "Esme told me she sent you to fetch the bottles of wine, and I thought that you might need some help..."

He stopped dead down the steps. He could see only his fiancée's legs in a corner of the room with the rest of her body concealed by a row of barrels. He ran toward her as she laid unconscious on the cool, hard floor. All the bottles from her basket had broken into a thousand pieces, leaving shattered glass and liquid everywhere, including on her. The wine stained her dress and bits of glass pricked her skin. He noticed small shards of glass piercing the skin of her neck.

Edward brushed his hand on her cheeks and patted them gently. Good God, she needed to stay still. She opened her eyes under his touch.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I must have fainted," she said with a slightly hoarse voice.

"Bella, love, don't move just now. You dropped the wine bottles when you fell and they shattered on the floor. There's broken glass everywhere. You've been cut by some of the pieces. Let me try to remove them before I lift you, okay?"

Bella just nodded. She could see the anxiety in his eyes and became alarmed. Perhaps she was injured far worse than Edward was telling her. Why would he want her not to move? Was it because he didn't want her to see the extent of her injuries? And what if the moisture she felt through her clothing was not only due to the wine that had leaked from the broken bottles? What if she'd lost blood? Edward must have realized she was panicking because a thin smile appeared on his face to reassure her.

"Bella, your injuries caused by the glass splinters are minor, but if you move too quickly, the glass could become embedded in your skin, and that's what I want to avoid."

He pulled out a small pair of tweezers from his pocket and began to remove the broken glass he saw on her neck. Considering the poor lighting in the cellar, it took him a while to remove all the glass splinters, after which he ran his hand behind her nape to make sure there was no glass there as well. Then he pulled out a handkerchief and he wrapped her neck to stop the light bleeding.

Bella remained silent while Edward worked on her. But her mind spun wildly as she convinced herself that she must be suffering from a very serious illness. It wasn't normal for her to sleep so late in the morning. She had been plagued by headaches for the past two weeks. She had recently lost weight even though she ate more than usual. And now she had blacked out for no reason. All proof that she was very, very sick.

Edward took her right hand and examined it carefully. He removed the glass splinters and used another handkerchief to bandage it up. It was as if the pieces of fabric appeared in his pocket as he needed them... how strange. He repeated his examination of her left hand. Luckily, her dress had long sleeves, so the amount of skin exposed to the glass was limited.

"All right, now I can move you away from all that broken glass and take care of your legs," Edward said as he finished bandaging her left hand. "I'll come back to clean up this mess later."

"Thank you, Edward," Bella said with a faint voice.

The comte took her in his arms and went to settle her against the wall near the stairs.

"You're soaking wet, darling. I'll go get you some dry clothes, it won't take long," he continued, but she put a hand on his arm when he tried to stand.

"No, Edward!" she shouted, desperate. "Please, stay here with me. I can still feel pieces of glass in my legs and it hurts..."

This wasn't true, but she was desperate to keep him from leaving her side. She was sure that she was dying and only had a few hours left to live. And she wanted to live them thoroughly...with Edward.

"But, sweetheart, I don't want you to catch your death. It's really cold down here," he replied, frowning and looking her straight in the eyes, trying to figure out what was troubling her.

_Oh, Edward, if you knew!_ She thought, closing her eyes. _I'm going to die soon. Please, make love to me one last time._

"It hurts!" This time she had tears in her eyes when she opened them.

"Okay, okay," he soothed her softly. "I'll stay and treat your legs, Bella," Edward sighed. "But I don't see what could be causing you so much pain. The glass has only scratched your skin."

Patiently, he removed every little bit of glass, and he finished by wiping the drops of blood with the last of his handkerchiefs. He sensed Bella was still extremely distraught but he couldn't understand why.

"Now you can take off my dress since you are concerned that it's wet," she said with a small smile.

"No, Bella. If you're hurting, I think it would be best if I carried you to your room and gave you something for the pain," her fiancé replied.

She was caught at her own game. She didn't want to return to her room – she and Edward were sleeping in separate rooms until the wedding – and be treated as if she was about to die, even though she thought that was the case. And if she confessed that she was about to die, he would never agree to what she wanted.

"I've got a better idea to make the pain go away, Edward..." she trailed off, hoping he would grasp where she was headed.

Edward was stunned that she had just implicitly asked him to make love to her. If she truly wanted him to take her right then and there in the cellar so soon after losing consciousness, she must be feeling better than he had thought. It didn't cross his mind that she was simply manipulating him.

She drew him closer to her and bent her head slightly so he could kiss her. Edward was only too happy to comply; he would happily spend his life devouring the sweet lips and eager mouth of his beloved. While teasing Bella's tongue with his, he began to untie her corsage, but really, he had to admit that the muslin dresses she wore as a slave of the Volturi had their advantages when it was time to strip her. He felt the young woman smile against his lips.

"Need help, my love?" she asked, momentarily pulling away from her fiancé.

As her throat was only a few inches from his lips, he covered it with light kisses. The marquise sighed in contentment.

"Just a minute, Bella," he answered with a husky voice.

Instead of persisting with his beloved's corsage, Edward removed his shirt and rolled it into a ball.

"Lie back and rest your head on my shirt," he told her in the same authoritative tone he used once in his training room.

Bella quickly obeyed and lay down. The anticipation of what was coming made up for the discomfort of her wet dress. She would soon be rid of it anyway...

Edward moved to be next to her legs and pulled her skirts up her thighs. He leaned over them and began to taste them with his tongue. Bella's skin was soaked in wine.

"Hmm, I think that for me the wedding feast will start right now," he stated before diving his head between the marquise's legs. She couldn't stay still and began to squirm.

She knew where her lover's ministrations were going to lead, and while he took his time tasting her, she began to untie her corsage herself and removed it so that when he looked up again, her breasts would be in plain sight to tease him.

"Oh, Bella, you'll have to be very patient, for I intend to taste every inch of your body before I take you," he said, raising his head again to speak to her.

She was already extremely aroused; how would she be able to hold back? As if he'd read her thoughts, Edward continued, "I won't let you close your thighs, and I won't touch you _there _again for now."

That said, he stopped his little sensual game and spread Bella's thighs wider so he could kneel in between and lean over her chest without crushing her with his weight. That's where he started to torment her again, alternating breasts, his tongue traced around her hardened nipples before he grabbed her whole areolas into his mouth and sucked them thoroughly. Bella arched her hips, but that's all she could do, what with Edward above her. A familiar twinge took over her insides.

"Have mercy on me, Edward, I can't take any more of this," she breathed, panting.

"I know, honey," he just said while switching from one breast to the other.

Bella started to move her head from left to right and right to left, overwhelmed by this singular torture, which was driving her to the edge of an abyss of pleasure. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was probably going to die sooner than she'd imagined...

The comte de Morvalle's attention moved to another part of the marquise de Courville's half naked body, as he ran his tongue over the hollow in her forearm like a cat lapping up his bowl of cream. The young aristocrat let out another moan of pleasure. Obviously, Edward had found a new erogenous zone in his partner. He continued to stimulate her until she squirmed with ecstasy, and then he stilled her hips with his hands.

"Do you still hurt, Bella?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ah! What kind of an idiotic question to ask now that I'm itching all over my... my wetness," she stammered.

She wasn't thinking coherently and she was panting with desire, but she was totally at the mercy of her lover as he controlled her lower body. Her toes curled as the thrilling sensations spread from her core to her limbs.

"All right, love, enough playing with you," he said with feverish eyes.

He was going mad with desire while enjoying her tender flesh that tasted like Bordeaux. He couldn't restrain himself any longer, and he could see that Bella was languishing. She might even get angry with him for exacerbating her senses like this.

She didn't have the opportunity to reply before he turned her quickly onto her stomach, drawing her legs to him without concern for the cold and hostile floor of a wine cellar below them. Bella found herself resting only on her elbows when she heard him untie his pants, then suddenly she couldn't see anything at all. Edward had lifted her underskirts up over her rump, and now that her upper body was lower than her legs, her skirts had fallen on her head.

"Edward! I can't see a damn thing with my skirts over my head!" Bella complained.

"Oh? But I can see everything, and I have a stunning view of your rump," Edward replied mischievously.

This man was the devil himself, she thought at that moment, but since she could still breathe despite the fabric covering her face, she focused on the tactile sensations she was experiencing.

Even though Edward was almost certain that Bella was ready for him, he'd rather make sure and slipped two fingers into her dripping pussy. He heard her moan even louder.

"Please, Edward, take me. Take me now!" she said, uttering some kind of rattle as if she was agonizing.

Damn, she felt his erect cock between her buttocks and she thought she was going to climax as soon as he penetrated her.

He realized that the time for teasing her was over and he complied with her request. In one single motion, he slipped his cock deep into her core and she cried out her pleasure as he felt her tightening around him. It took a while for the orgasmic waves running through her to fade away completely, and Edward knew that if he could have seen her face at this very moment, she'd be grinning.

Yet he had no time to take her fucking underskirts off because he felt his release approaching at full speed. He withdrew almost entirely before thrusting again into the warmth of his beloved who continued to moan and sigh in content. He began to stroke her clit to see if he could induce another orgasm in her and make her cum at the same time as he climaxed. Her moans of pleasure increased in number and volume.

"Is it good, love?" he asked rhetorically.

"Edward, I'm going to... to... Aaaahhh!"

And as she let him know she was going to cum again, he felt her walls contracting again and milking him. With a few more strokes he shot his load like a frantic beast.

"Bella, my love!" he shouted at the height of his orgasm.

How much time elapsed between these seconds of pure bliss and the moment when he had recovered enough coherence, breathing and strength to withdraw from Isabella and settle her in a more comfortable position to help her get dress? A minute? Half an hour? When Edward pulled the marquise's skirts down in place, he noticed that she was fast asleep. Anxiety returned to distort his angelic features. There was definitely something wrong with her. He made a silent prayer for Carlisle to return very soon.

**ooooo**

While Edward grew more and more anxious about Bella, his brother Emmett, his friend Jasper, as well was their respective companions Rosalie and Alice, were finishing eating their picnic. They had chosen to settle on the edge of a pond at the border of the domain of the comtes de Morvalle. It was a beautiful day, and the atmosphere was light as the air.

The comtesse de Marillac had just recently recovered the use of her left leg and she was all excited to be able to scamper everywhere like a little girl. She could have easily passed for one in the eyes of someone watching from afar, given her overall aspect.

Eventually, Emmett invited the duchesse d'Essanges to go for a walk into the small neighboring wood, leaving Jasper and Alice alone by the pond. Jasper noticed the way Alice was contemplating the body of water, and he wondered how he'd react if she told him she wanted to go for a swim. He'd be screwed if he saw her undress in front of him if that's what she had in mind. He was only a man after all, and he ardently yearned for that little woman. She possessed an almost unreal beauty and a dizzying joyfulness. He had told her so many times, for that matter, but she was fierce in that regard. She might not remember the difficult times she'd endured because of her pervert uncle, but her subconscious must have created some 'barricade' in her mind.

"I'm hot, Jasper," she complained, looking in the direction of the former slave tormentor.

"You should do like me and stay in the shade of this tree, Alice," her suitor said, pointing the cherry tree under which he was sitting.

"But I love the feel of the sun on my skin. I'm sure that if I removed my dress, I'd be much more comfortable."

"Alice, you know what might happen if you do that," Jasper gently scolded her.

"And perhaps I want it to happen," she replied mischievously.

Jasper raised a brow. "That's not what you said last time we discussed it."

Alice got up – she'd been sitting on the blanket where they'd eaten their meal – and stamped her foot to show her annoyance. "Jasper, the last time we discussed it, I was disabled and couldn't move by myself!" she huffed.

"So what?"

He was looking at her with both tenderness and curiosity, and she felt herself melting.

"How can you ask that? I have my pride, mind you, Jasper Whitlock!"

And with that, she walked with determination toward the small lake. With a mixture of dismay and fascination, Jasper watched as Alice, with her back to him, undid her bodice, lowering the sleeves of her dress, and letting the garment fall to the grass pooling around her feet. The unavoidable happened; he felt his cock become stone hard in his pants. But how could he have prevented it? Alice Brandon was the most gorgeous woman in all the kingdom of France, he thought as he watched her enter into the water without hesitation. Yet it must have been icy cold at this time of the year, Indian summer or not.

Jasper began to fear that Alice end up with hypothermia if she stayed in the water.

"All right, little wood fairy! No need to play the mermaid for grandstanding. I got your message loud and clear," he shouted to make sure she heard him.

All of a sudden, he saw her stop swimming and freeze on the spot.

"Jasper! I felt something touch me in the water... something big..."

It wasn't the moment to point out that the pond she was refreshing herself in was probably infested with aquatic creatures.

"Well, don't stand there then," he said, trying to stay calm.

But Jasper's advice arrived too late. Alice screamed and he saw her disappear under the water. He got up and rushed into the lake fully clothed in an attempt to rescue her from the invisible threat. Holy shit, the water was freezing! He could see the swirls in the spot where she'd disappeared and he hurried to immerse himself completely. The water was so muddy it was difficult to see anything under its surface. After a few seconds searching the water around him, he finally got a grip on the comtesse but she seemed unable to rise to the surface. In her state of panic, she was struggling and continuing to scream even under the water. He realized that something was holding her at the bottom of the pond, but to find out what it was exactly, he had to feel every part of her body. And he had to do so quickly. He was in rescue mode and couldn't linger on her sylphlike curves.

His hands felt a creature wrapped around Alice's thighs, and he immediately knew what it was: a water snake! He didn't waste a second, pulling a small penknife from his pocket and then thrusting it into the aquatic beast several times. The disgusting animal slowly relinquished its claim, and Jasper was able to finally pull Alice to the surface. She wasn't struggling any longer, but he knew she was okay because she didn't stay under the water long enough to empty the air supply in her lungs, and when she'd felt his presence by her side, she'd stopped screaming.

Jasper took her in his arms and carried her out of the water and laid her on the blanket. He saw that her eyes were wide open and staring at him.

"It's starting to seriously add up," she said, coughing up water she had swallowed in the pond.

Jasper went to pick up her dress and brought it back to her, looking confused. "What is adding up?" he asked, trying to cover her with the clothing.

She stopped him. "No, Jasper, don't. I want you to be able to admire me as much as you please, and besides, I want to dry off in the sun."

Jasper sighed. "Alice, I can't stay impassive in front of your beautiful body. You are a goddess. And you... you didn't answer my question," he replied, looking away because he didn't want to frighten her with the desire burning in the depth of his eyes.

The icy water hadn't even killed his erection and he felt the pressure in his pant. Maybe he wasn't human after all...

"I was just saying that you have saved me many times over. First from my uncle, then from the dog that attacked me, then from the Volturi, and the two sex fiends that kidnapped us, and now from this horrible serpent. I think you deserve a reward, Jasper."

Jasper wasn't a calculating man who acted in the hope of getting favors in return for his actions. Alice's comment made him uncomfortable.

"Alice, you don't owe me anything. All I've done for you, I did it out of duty; because despite the appalling acts that I've committed in the past, I like to think that deep down I am still a gentleman."

"And what if you abandoned your chivalrous manners for a moment?" Alice asked. She sat up and stared at him fervently. "I didn't decide to strip in front of you to provoke you. Shit! I'm not a cock-tease and I know that you're not a scrounger. But I long for you, Jasper Whitlock!"

At first Jasper wondered if he'd heard correctly. His little wood fairy had just confessed that she was longing for him. So his patience had paid off. He felt his heart swell in his chest, but then uncertainty darkened his features with concern.

"I'm not sure, Alice. If you're still a virgin, it may be painful for you-"

Alice's smile faded, but not the fire in her eyes. "I don't know if I'm still a virgin, Jasper. I have no recollection of what I endured at the hands of my uncle."

"It's probably for the best, if you ask me, but it doesn't alleviate my concern, Alice," the young man admitted.

"There's only one way to find out. Please Jasper, take me. Whether it be out of lust, out of need, out of love, I don't care. I just can't wait any longer. Take me here and now!"

Jasper closed the distance between them and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. Their kiss lasted an eternity, and when he finally parted from her, gasping for air, he said huskily, "Alice, you know damn well that I'm crazy in love with you. But there is something you should know."

Alice's doe eyes widened even more. "What?"

"I'm not sure if I have ever made love to a woman before. If I have, I don't remember it…because of my amnesia."

Alice looked at him silently for a moment before she burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked, confused by her reaction.

"We make a great pair, don't you think?" And she laughed even harder.

"Wait, you hussy girl, I'll show you how well matched we are!" her wooer chuckled, starting to untie his shirt.

But Alice literally jumped on him. "Let me help you, big bad wolf!"

It took her less than a minute to remove his shirt and trousers. She probably really meant what she'd told him, for she was frantic. Jasper let her take the initiative. Soon they were both naked, on their knees and facing each other.

Upon seeing her companion's cock pointing almost vertically, Alice felt her desire spike. She couldn't resist and tried immediately to impale herself on it. She pushed Jasper to sit back down on his knees, then rose and straddled him, pressing herself against Jasper's chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. She then lowered herself slowly so that her lover's shaft slipped perfectly into her sex. The sensations she experienced from this intimate contact made her shiver with happiness, and this joy only increased when she realized there was a resistance that prevented Jasper's cock from entering deeper into her womanhood. She closed her eyes and smiled contentedly.

Her reaction was surprising. Jasper, who was watching her carefully to detect any sign of distress, asked, "You're not hurting, darling?"

"Yes, Jasper, I'm hurting right now, but it's the most wonderful pain in the world because it is proof that you saved me yet again!"

With that, she crushed her mouth to his before he could protest, as she pushed herself down hard onto his shaft, removing her barrier so Jasper could sink deeper into her.

She let out a scream of triumph and Jasper started to move with her.

**ooooo**

"Did you hear that howl, Emmett? It sounded like Alice was being attacked by a wolf," Rosalie commented as she stopped on the footpath at the edge of the wood.

Emmett grinned at her. "I don't think it was a wolf, duchesse. Methinks Jazz and the little comtesse decided to act on their impulses."

His companion grinned in turn. "Ah! Well, it's about time. Better Alice finds out right away if she can put up with your friend, isn't it? Especially if they settle in the small manor annexed to my parents' domain."

"And your parents will agree to this arrangement, Rose?" Emmett inquired.

At the moment, he didn't know that his beloved had more serious matters to discuss with him.

"Dear Emmett, my parents are quite nice people and I appreciate them, but they spend over half their time at Versailles in order to stay in the King's favor. I'm not sure they even remember when my birthday is."

"So what you're trying to tell me, basically, is that your parents don't give a shit about you, and you can do as you please at the Hale d'Essanges' castle?"

"Exactly my point, Emmett-bear."

Rosalie resumed her walk in the shades of the tall elms until she came across a tree trunk laying in the middle of the path. She sat nonchalantly on it and motioned for Emmett to come join her. Suddenly she seemed much less carefree. He sat besides her and she placed her hand on his.

"I'd like you to tell me the circumstances of your departure from this domain ten years ago," she said in a tone that left no room for banter.

Emmett couldn't help but frown. Why did the woman he loved want to rehash his past? What could he tell her? Everything predating the time he had served the Volturi was lost in the meanders of his memory.

"To be honest, Rose, I think you should ask Edward about that, not me. Or, you can wait for Carlisle's return; I'm sure he can tell you anything you want to know."

"I already spoke to your father," the duchesse d'Essanges sighed, "and that is precisely why I need to hear your story."

"What do you mean? Why are you talking to me like that? It's like we're in a tribunal!"

Emmett got up abruptly and stepped over the dead trunk to continue walking, very upset. Rosalie had no choice but to run after him. She grabbed him by the arm and forced him to look at her.

"For heaven's sake, Emmett Cullen de Morvalle! Why are you running from me? I'm well aware that you're an honest and inherently good man. But it so happens that there are people in the region who think otherwise! And given that you're back, they could charge you."

The comte de Morvalle just stared at the duchesse d'Essanges in confusion.

"I have no idea what you're alluding to, Rosie. Charge me with what?"

"Carlisle told me that he was compelled to hasten your departure from the domain ten years ago because you were accused of having committed rape."

"Huh? Me, accused of being a rapist? That is totally ludicrous! I have never in my life had to force a girl! On the contrary, they all wanted to sleep with me, even the younger ones who were only thirteen or fourteen, can you imagine?"

Rosalie's smile made a small appearance. Yes, she could easily imagine all the girls in the region swooning over her big Emmett-bear. And she also began to consider what could have happened to get him wrongly accused.

"Emmett, just out of curiosity, how many "little girls" have you had to scold or turn away because they were too young?" she questioned.

"I don't really remember. Maybe four or five. And the strangest part is that they all believed I was older than I actually was. They thought I was twenty or twenty-two, when I was barely seventeen."

Rosalie's face brightened even more. "I think I will have some good news to tell your father, then."

Emmett frowned again. "You speak in riddles, Rosie, and I'm having a hard time following you."

Contrary to Edward, Emmett wasn't much focused on reflection and introspection. He didn't cogitate much and preferred that people express themselves clearly when talking to him.

"It's really quite simple, darling," Rosalie explained. "I'm pretty sure these girls you rejected all those years ago were crushed, and they accused you of raping them as a means of revenge."

"Holy shit, what an idea for revenge!" Emmett exclaimed upon hearing Rosalie's hypothesis. "It wouldn't have served them well if I'd been apprehended by the police and hung for my so-called crimes, when they only needed to wait a few years to get laid by me."

Rosalie laughed. "Oh, but it served _me _very well that you were forced to leave this region, otherwise we would probably have never met."

"And you would have settled for lousy lovers for the rest of your life," the young man quipped.

"Ha! Ha! You're quite a cocky aristocrat, sir," the duchesse giggled. "I would likely have ended up in the king's bed, and entertained myself by having him lick my boots!"

"Poor sovereign, he doesn't deserve you at all, and I have a much better idea for you," Emmett replied.

Rosalie raised a brow and stared at him defiantly. Fucking Lord! Did she want him to cum in his pants or what? She knew how it affected him when she gazed at him like that.

"Really, comte? I thought only Edward knew how to use his brain."

She took off running down the trail, for she was sure he would want her to pay for her sarcastic comment. Indeed, he began to joyfully run after her.

"If I catch you, pretty girl, you'll see that there's something else I know how to use very well," he replied, trying to sound threatening.

"I can't wait to see it, love," she cooed in her most sensual voice.

She hid behind a bicentennial oak. When he found her a few seconds later, he had untied his shirt, undone his fly, and he was ready for action.

**ooooo**

The afternoon was ending, and Esme was still busy with the preparation of the wedding feast. Edward had come to warn her that Bella was resting in her room, and he'd brought the bottles of wine from the cellar before disappearing, looking very anxious.

Bella's nanny let out a deep sigh. She was eager for Carlisle to return so he could check the marquise and confirm her suspicions, because she hated to see Edward worry unnecessarily about his fiancée. Had she known that her protégée thought she was dying, she would never have remained silent, but Esme was convinced Isabella knew the reason for all her symptoms, and that she just wanted to wait until she was officially Edward's wife before telling him the good news.

Bella had started to experience some discomfort two weeks prior, and her governess had occupied her free time – mostly late at night to distract herself in Carlisle's absence – knitting various baby clothes: two tiny tops and matching little pairs of pants, two infant dresses, socks and mittens to prevent the newborn baby from scratching his face during the first days after his birth. Esme had managed to find wool in shades of yellow and she wanted to offer the baby outfits as a wedding gift.

Esme was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the person walking down the corridor leading to the kitchen. But it was also possible that the intruder had made very little noise with the intention of surprising the cook. Still, it was only when she felt strong arms circle her waist that she realized she was no longer alone in the huge room. She jumped and turned swiftly. Her scream of fear turned into cries of joy upon seeing Carlisle warmly smiling at her. She couldn't help but throw herself at him and cover his face with kisses. He responded by doing the same to her.

"My Lord, dear Esme, I didn't expect to receive such a warm welcome from you! I feared that you had forgotten all about me after such a long absence," he said, stepping back to have a better look at her.

Esme addressed him a sheepish smile. "It's rather I who thought you would forget me in the whirlwind of Versailles festivities, dear Carlisle."

The comte's expression darkened a bit even though he knew Bella's nanny was gently teasing him.

"Ah, madame! I wasn't there to enjoy myself, and you should know that much!" he teased her in turn. "But more seriously, how has it gone here? Did you have any trouble reopening of the manor? Have the police of Bergerac come by?"

"I don't think the news of your return has reached them yet," Esme replied. "As for the manor, after all the cleaning we did, it's as if you were never gone, except for the abandoned vines and the fallow garden. But those can easily be restored in time."

Carlisle noticed the mountain of vegetables on the table as well as the multitude of wine bottles in preparation for the wedding feast. And yet the manor was silent. Surely Esme was not doing this all on her own.

"Tell me, Esme, where are my sons and our guests? Shouldn't they be helping you with all of this?"

"Bella's parents are expected later on this evening. As for Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, they went picnic to enjoy the Indian summer."

"Edward and Bella are not with them? I thought the marquise wanted to spend as much time as possible with her friends before they return to Vichy."

Esme resumed peeling the parsnips. Then she had to fetch water to wash all the vegetables. One thing she regretted about her captivity in Volterra was the access to running water. Here, she had to go outside and use a pump. Then again she couldn't complain. She used to do the same at the Swan de Courville's castle, and she had worked there for over twenty years...

She scoffed lightly, "Carlisle, Vichy's not a backwater in the middle of the Mediterranean sea. It's only a few days trip from here. The girls will be able to visit each other frequently. But you're right; I should have insisted that Bella accompany them on their picnic, especially since Edward had gone to Monbazillac to buy these supplies for me. But she's been very moody lately. I've heard her arguing with Rosalie and Alice more than once about such trivial matters. It always ends with her bursting into tears, and then she's ashamed of herself and hides in her room."

"Did that happen today?" the comte asked in his capacity as a physician.

"No," the cook replied, "but she fainted in the cellar and she cut herself on broken glass. Nothing serious, but she has spent most of the day in bed after the incident. She's been very tired lately, Carlisle. She rarely rises before eleven o'clock each morning since arriving here."

"I'll go check on her later, if it will make you feel better, darling."

Carlisle had slowly closed the distance between them.

"Why don't you go see her now?" Esme asked, as she continued with her work.

She gasped as she realized that Carlisle was just behind her, slowly pulling up all her underskirts to access her rump. She chuckled nervously as she felt his hardened cock press against her backside.

"Because right now I have a more urgent need," he whispered in her ear. "Damn, I've missed you so much, Esme! God is my witness that I've never desired a woman as I desire you, my beauty. I swear I left Versailles as soon as I could."

His words made her tremble. Carlisle quickly freed his erection from his trousers then spread her warm, soft thighs and brushed them with one hand while the other slipped into her corsage to caress her breasts which were as firm as an adolescent's.

"Carlisle, what if someone caught us?" the forty year old woman breathed as she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"There's nothing shameful in what we're doing, Esme," the good doctor simply replied.

He trailed kisses on her neck to silence her, but instead of remaining mute, she moaned with delight. She felt her moisture flowing down her thighs and smiled inwardly. Carlisle would be pleased to see she was ready for him. But for good measure, he slipped his hand down to her sex and pressed three fingers inside her while he began to stimulate the most sensitive spot at her entrance with his thumb. He knew, from experience, that even if she climaxed very quickly this way, she would be able to cum again when he entered her.

It took less than a minute to successfully sweep Esme into a sea of pleasure with his expert ministrations. She arched her back and he felt her walls contract around his fingers. But she didn't scream out as she was swept away; instead she let out several little grunts.

Carlisle didn't give her the chance to catch her breath; he placed his hands on either side of her hips and sank his way in her to the hilt in one forceful thrust. This time Esme couldn't restrain herself from shouting.

"Yes, Carlisle, aaahhh!"

"You have no idea how good it feels when I possess you like this, my love," he whispered. "Is it the same for you?"

"God, yes, it's heavenly, but keep pushing harder and deeper, please."

She pressed her upper body against the table and focused on the waves of pleasure that were building as her lover increased the pace and strength of his thrusts deep inside her core. Though this was only the third time they had had sex, Carlisle had learned the reactions of Esme's body and he knew just how to exploit them to provide her with the greatest pleasure every time they made love. He had lost count of the number of orgasms he had given her in their brief time together.

Soon, Esme felt she was going to succumb anew as she guided his fingers on her clit. Touching her so intimately was an aphrodisiac that sent him to his own climax. Once Esme began to tremble with another orgasm, her walls tightening around his shaft, Carlisle followed with his own release as he poured into his lover's warmth, screaming like an animal.

But then he heard an anxious voice behind him.

"Carlisle, I think Bella is very sick."

Edward had uttered those words, and he was pale as death.

**ooo**

In her half sleep, Bella felt someone touching her face and neck. She didn't want to be disturbed; she wanted to die alone so she wouldn't see grief distort her fiancé's angel face. She wanted to keep the image of his beautiful features intact in her memory when the time came for her to leave this world.

She heard Carlisle's voice. And her mind realized that she wasn't dreaming, Carlisle must have finally returned from Versailles.

"Edward, I want to do a more thorough examination of your fiancée. I would ask you to leave the room, please," he said with an assertive tone.

Oh no! If Edward was the one who'd brought Carlisle to her room, it meant he suspected something about her condition... Yet she had done everything to conceal the seriousness of it.

Edward sighed deeply and left the room with a heavy heart.

"Bella, if you're awake, I need to ask you some questions."

The doctor had started to address her in a more familiar manner after their escape from Volterra, but it was hard for her to do the same.

She opened her eyes, resigned. "Please, Carlisle, don't reveal how sick I am to Edward. I don't want him to be sad on our wedding day."

"Bella, I told Edward that I must examine you, but it was only an excuse so we could speak privately."

Bella stared at her future father in law with a look of distress. "You don't want to examine me because you already know there's no hope, is that right?"

"Bella, please calm yourself. I examined you while you were sleeping. And Esme has told me several of your symptoms. Sweetie, you're not sick. You're pregnant." Bella's eyes widened immensely, but when she opened her mouth to speak, no sound would come out, so Carlisle went on. "Now, the reason why I dismissed Edward is because in my opinion, the decision for you to keep the baby or not isn't his to make. And if you think you're too young or would rather wait to become a mother, it would be wiser that he's not made aware that you were expecting a baby to begin with. I have everything here to trigger a miscarriage, but we need to be quick."

Upon hearing Carlisle's last words, Bella quickly emerged from her trance. She cut him off sharply. "Now I understand why the Volturi's sex slaves never gave birth in the harem... If I truly am pregnant, Carlisle, it's Edward's child I'm bearing. Your grandchild. It's not the product of a rape. A few moments ago I thought I was dying, and now you're telling me that I'm going to give life. Why on earth would I want to terminate this pregnancy? There's a little human being growing in my womb, and I'll do everything I can to bring it to term. Even though I'm young and could have waited, as you said, it's not uncommon for girls my age to give birth. After all, I was to be married to the duc de Cresson d'Alembert and would have been expected to immediately start producing his heirs. But now it will be Edward's heir…and yours. And if all goes well, in early summer there will be a new branch to add to the family tree of the Cullen de Morvalle!"

Bella's exalted speech reassured Carlisle and brought him great joy, however he felt the need to correct her misconception with regard to his actions as the Volturi's physician.

"I'm glad that you are happy with your pregnancy, Bella, and I assure you that I am thrilled with the news that I will soon be a grandfather. I look forward to it! But you need to know, that I never had to perform abortions among the sex slaves."

"You didn't?"

"No, Bella. I have too much consideration toward life to end it without a reasonable justification, although I was willing to make an exception for you," he smiled kindly at her. "During the five years I served the Volturi, I kept track of all the sex slaves' fertility days on a calendar, so I always knew which girls my sons should avoid sending to their masters."

Bella wondered if he intended to use this method with her in the future, but she was too embarrassed to start talking openly about sex with him.

"Can I ask you a favor, Carlisle?" he smiled again and nodded. "Would it be possible to find an excuse for my ailment and not reveal to Edward that I'm pregnant? I want to tell him myself but not until tomorrow after the ceremony."

"Of course, Bella. Do you feel well enough to have dinner with us in an hour?"

"Absolutely. I'm already hungry!" the future mother exclaimed.

"All right, I'll ask Esme to bring you a snack beforehand."

Once Carlisle left the room, Bella felt another wave of apprehension. She was ecstatic at the thought of a tiny baby growing inside her, but what if Edward, on the other hand, didn't want to start a family so soon after marrying her?

**ooo**

Everyone was delighted to see Bella so happy and carefree after the last few days when she had been taciturn and irascible. She'd only cried during the reunion with her parents. Edward had told her about their real intentions and now she felt guilty and ashamed for having thought they were only trying to get rid of her as if she were a useless burden in their lives. But her parents reassured her of their love and their relationship was mended.

The wedding ceremony took place in a euphoric haze for Bella. The exchanged vows were poignant, yet Bella had discerned some sadness in the eyes of the man who was now her husband. She'd been disconcerted somewhat, but eventually dismissed it as the emotions of the day.

She assumed Carlisle had found an explanation to justify her discomfort to Edward. But that wasn't the case. Edward still believed that she had a serious illness and that she was only acting happy for his benefit. To no avail. How could he ever be happy again when he was sure that he was losing her despite the promise just made in front of the village priest come to celebrate the wedding in the chapel of the manor?

The guests were all seated at a large terrace overlooking the gardens, and Bella was cheerfully chatting with Alice and Rosalie.

"I heard a terrible shriek while I was walking in the forest with Emmett," the duchesse d'Essanges said casually.

"Yes, and it was me being devoured by a wolf!" Alice laughed in between bites of wedding cake.

"Must not have been a very bad wolf; you don't have a mark on you," Bella replied, holding back a laugh.

"Is that what you think?" Alice said with an arrogant pout. "Well, see for yourself..." She untied two laces of her corsage and stripped part of her left breast on which one could see very distinctly the marks of two hickeys.

"Jeez! He didn't miss, did he? It looks like a vampire bite," Rosalie chuckled.

At that moment, a young man came into the garden and said he had a letter for the older comte de Morvalle. Carlisle, who was deep in conversation with the marquis de Courville and his wife, excused himself and went to meet the messenger and take possession of the sealed letter he was handed. Carlisle opened it in front of the assembly and quickly scanned its contents before he coughed to clear his throat.

"Dear friends, who are here today to celebrate with us the marriage of my son Edward Cullen, comte de Morvalle, with Isabella Marie Swan, marquise de Courville, I have a happy announcement to make. The king's dragons dispatched to the lands of the Volturi to apprehend the three despots have managed to arrest them the day before yesterday. They are now en route to Paris where they will stand trial in due form. I think this news deserves a special toast, dear friends. Let us raise our glasses to the justice of Louis the fourteenth!"

Everyone clinked their glass, and when the cries of gladness of the guests faded a little, Rosalie stood up and asked, "But, Carlisle, what about Aro's loyal servants? What will happen to Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri? Are they going to be tried and hung as well?"

"The letter mentions their arrest, but doesn't specify what fate is reserved for them," the father of the groom answered. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, Do you think it would be possible for me to pull some strings to settle the case of Jane? Emmett and I would love to have her at our service."

"With the influence of your parents at Versailles, I'm sure that would be feasible."

Rosalie sat back, satisfied with the response provided by Carlisle. It was Bella's turn to stand up in haste. She took her glass of wine and tinkled it with her knife to get the attention of the guests. Edward was sitting right next to her and she leaned to grab his hand and intertwine his fingers with hers in a gesture that was meant to comfort him. Edward's heart leapt in his chest. He was certain she was about to say her farewell to the people she loved most in the world. He looked up to her and whispered, "Are you sure this is the right time for that? It may spoil the day for everyone."

Bella frowned. How could the announcement she wanted to make ruin the day of anyone? What had Carlisle told him?

She sighed, resigned that he would turn away from her as soon as he learned the news. "Well, my dear husband, maybe it will ruin your day, but I know several people who will be very happy."

Edward turned as pale as Bella's wedding dress. How could she imagine that someone would be glad to know she was dying?

"May I have your attention for just a minute? I promise this won't be long."

But just as she was about to utter the fateful words, she remembered that her parents didn't know she had had sex with Edward before her marriage. If she told them she was pregnant, maybe they would react even worse than her husband.

"I just wanted to tell you that today is the happiest day of my life because I married the most wonderful man in the world."

The guests applauded and Bella leaned toward Edward. "Come with me inside, I have something very important to tell you."

The groom followed her reluctantly. His legs weighed lead. When they were in the kitchen, away from eavesdroppers, Bella asked him, "Edward, if I tell you that your life is going to change forever soon, will you be angry with me?"

Edward looked at her in a funny way, as though her words were incomprehensible. "But, love, I'm not angry with you, I'm angry at the destiny that is taking you from me so soon."

He drew her to him and held her very tight. She looked up and saw that he was weeping silently. "For God's sake, Edward, will you please stop crying? I don't know what Carlisle told you exactly, but I'm not going anywhere!"

"That's the point, Bella. Carlisle didn't tell me anything, and I thought it was because you'd asked him to spare me."

Bella finally realized that Carlisle had forgotten to find an excuse to explain her "illness". She began to giggle nervously at the realization that Edward was already mourning her.

"Quit moping, Edward. I'm not going to die. Well, not any time soon, I hope. I'm pregnant."

Edward stepped back so he could watch her face more closely. "What did you say?"

"I said: I. Am. Pregnant," she articulated slowly since her new husband appeared to be a bit dense.

He pulled her in his arms and lifted her from the ground, all excited.

"I don't understand, Bella. This is wonderful news! Why on earth would I be angry with you?"

Bella looked down. "Because it will no longer be just you and me. You'll have to share me."

"What did I tell you the other day? That I hoped to be a grandfather some day. But for that to happen, we must first start a family."

"And starting a family right away is not a problem for you?"

Edward lifted her chin to force her to look him in the eyes.

"Bella, you're the solution to all my problems."

And then he kissed her with a desperate fervor, as if he were to leave her soon. But he would never leave her.

"Hey, you two! If you don't hurry, there won't be any cake left!"

"Correction, Alice, it's the _three _of us now."

Then Bella and Edward burst into laughter.

**O ~ THE END ~ O**

**Thank you India Rose and Lizzard43 for helping me be a better writer.  
**

**If you're looking for a good chick lit fan fiction, come read _Collisions_. Now that _The slave who wouldn't obey_ is complete, I will update this story more often.  
**

**Hasta la vista my friends  
**

**Milk  
**


End file.
